Mens sana in corpore sano
by promethea
Summary: Dos personas que no se pueden ni ver, un pequeño acciedente en clase de pociones. Cuando tienes un problema, lo mejor es cambiar la perspectiva. Cuando Hermione se puso, literalmente, en los zapatos de Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_**EDITADO Y CORREGIDO: gracias a GiselMalfoy**_

_**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a J. K. Rowling, y solo se los cojo prestados un ratito. Y se los pienso devolver y todo...**_

_**Este fic se sitúa a comienzos del sexto curso de Hogwarts. Y a partir de ese punto...y pese a que como siempre intentare ser fiel al espíritu de la historia original, todo el sexto libro me lo pienso inventar. Este es mi segundo fic, y los que habéis leído el primero sabéis de lo que hablo...**_

_**Este primer capítulo es un testeo...no se si la historia gustara, dado que es complicada de narrar, se me ocurrió y no sé si saldrá bien...pero que narices...¿porque no intentarlo? Si la historia gusta la continuare, si no gusta...hare como si esto no hubiera pasado y dejare la idea en el cajón de "no salió bien, intentarlo de nuevo otro día con la cabeza más clara"**_

CAPITULO 1: Siempre puede ser peor...

Hermione recordaba. Se sentía nostálgica. Llevaba unos días viviendo en su infierno particular, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo irónico que era todo. Es como las terribles avalanchas que arrasan ciudades enteras, matando a miles de inocentes...y se desencadenan porque un simple, minúsculo e inofensivo copo de nieve cae en el lugar equivocado. Un milímetro más a la izquierda, o a la derecha...y no habría pasado nada. Pero ese copo de nieve decidió caer en el único lugar donde no debía caer.

Hermione pensaba en todo eso mientras se empezaba a resignar a lo que había pasado. Y sobre todo...pensaba en esas palabras que había dicho. Esa frase...esa frase de cinco palabras que había desencadenado una reacción en cadena que la metió de lleno en un viaje guiado por todos los círculos del infierno. Esas cinco palabras fueron su copo de nieve que cayó donde no debía.

Todo empezó a los dos días de empezar sexto en Hogwarts. Había cierto aire tenso en el ambiente, pese a que esos días siempre se usaban para reunirse con todos los viejos amigos y ponerse al día con lo sucedido en el verano.

Era la primera clase de pociones de Hermione ese curso, y sobre todo, la primera con el profesor Slughorn. Se había esperado otra cosa, pero Slughorn no era más que un pomposo rimbombante. No era mal profesor...pero se sentía frustrada.

Y la cosa solo fue a peor cuando Slughorn hizo lo que según Dumbledore siempre hacia: escoger a sus favoritos...sus chicos predilectos. Los que irían a sus cenas, a sus pequeñas reuniones de su club selecto privado, a los que daría clases extras. Y Hermione estaba incluida en el grupo. También lo estaba Harry...y unos cuantos más. Pero también estaba Draco Malfoy.

El pedante profesor los había citado a todos para una merienda privada esa misma tarde. Y Malfoy fue sencillamente…Malfoy.

-Bueno chicos...y chicas...-dijo el maestro con su voz aflautada mirando a Hermione con indiferencia- hablarme un poco de vosotros...

Todos se miraron algo incomodos. Y la voz de Malfoy resonó arrastrando las palabras.

-Me temo profesor que aquí hay algunos que además que no tienen nada que decir, dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros quisiéramos escucharles...-dijo el rubio mirando de soslayo a Granger mientras se llevaba con indiferencia una copa a los labios.

-Me temo profesor...-contesto la ojimiel escupiendo las palabras mientras desafiaba al rubio con la mirada- que hay otros que por mucho que hablen no dirían nada que mereciera ser oído ni por accidente.

La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó y plantó la copa en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Veo que sigues sin saber cuál es tu lugar, sangresucia- Le espetó con rabia

-Al menos yo estoy dónde estoy por méritos propios Malfoy, no a golpe de galeones...porque yo puedo ser una sangresucia, pero es que tú eres sencillamente idiota.- Dijo ella creciéndose ante la rabia de la mirada de hielo del muchacho.

-¡Tú no eres más que una desgracia para la sociedad mágica! ¡Eres una maldita anomalía, ganado defectuoso al que tendrían que sacrificar!- Malfoy estaba vibrando de ira, y miraba a Hermione como si pudiera matarla solo con sus pupilas.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y se levantó tirando la silla al suelo con estruendo y encarándose con Malfoy.

-Al menos yo no soy la prueba viviente de que la endogamia provoca retraso mental en la descendencia, Malfoy, me entristece pensar lo desesperada que estaba tu madre por tener hijos para parir algo como tú.- Le susurró con los dientes apretados, mirándole desafiante.

Todos los demás presentes los miraban con ojos alucinados. Incluido el profesor, en cuya ilusa cabeza no cabía que dos de sus alumnos estrellas, más prometedores y con mejores notas no se llevaran bien. Slughorn se vio obligado a intervenir cuando Hermione y Draco desenfundaron sus varitas dispuestos a maldecirse allí mismo.

Un certero expeliarmus los desarmó a los dos de un solo golpe.

-¡Calma! Basta ya...-dijo el profesor con un toque estridente en la voz- Por favor...somos todos gente civilizada. Sois de mis mejores alumnos y no consentiré este tipo de comportamiento. Sr Malfoy, su vocabulario para referirse a la Srta Granger es realmente ofensivo. Y usted, Srta Granger, me sorprende y decepciona profundamente que no sea capaz de controlar su temperamento, y una cosa es responder a los insultos y provocaciones y otra faltarle al respeto a toda la familia del Sr Malfoy...

Ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando matarse a base de miradas. Y cuando Slughorn les pidió que se disculparan mutuamente ambos se cruzaron de brazos rebufando indignados. Antes se congelaba el infierno que cedieran algo y menos aún para disculparse.

-Ya veo...-dijo Slughorn- No puedo permitir este tipo comportamiento poco afable, así que me veo en la obligación de castigarles. Quizás si pasan algo más de tiempo juntos descubran algún terreno neutral en el que puedan ser amigos.

Las miradas horrorizadas de Hermione y las de asco de Draco no se hicieron esperar.

Y los castigó. Con esa bobalicona inocencia que solo los que se creen el maestro de ceremonias de un grupito selecto que espera que todos sus escogidos se lleven bien. Les castigó a que pasaran esa misma tarde en la mazmorra de pociones las horas de estudio limpiando y recogiendo el aula. Malfoy rebufó asqueado, Hermione estaba temblando de furia. La habían castigado, a ella, por culpa del hurón oxigenado. Y tendría que pasar con el toda la tarde.

A la hora acordada, entró en la mazmorra. Tenía la certeza de que nada podría salir aún peor. Y cuando vio a Malfoy sentado leyendo un libro distraídamente sin hacer nada de lo que le habían dicho hacer, supo que se equivocaba.

-Hay que ordenar esto...- le dijo ella con voz firme.

-Hazlo tú, a una sangresucia no le importara ensuciarse las manos...-dijo el con arrogancia mientras pasaba las páginas del libro de forma elegante y lánguida, como si ella no estuviera ahí y estuviera exponiendo un hecho obvio en voz alta.

-Malfoy...levántate de ahí y ordena tu parte, cuanto antes terminemos antes podremos irnos- La ojimiel estaba vibrando de furia mientras recogía algunos libros y limpiaba calderos a base de hechizos

-¿Para qué voy a hacerlo si lo vas a hacer tu, Granger?- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

-¡No pienso hacer tu parte!

-Oh, sí lo harás, porque yo no pienso hacerla, y no puedes irte hasta que esto esté arreglado... ¿No ves la ironía del asunto Granger?- Malfoy se arrellanó y se desperezó como un gato que sabe que el ratón no tiene a donde ir, y que disfruta demasiado de la cacería como para dar el golpe de gracia demasiado pronto

-¡No pienso hacer tu parte! Y si tenemos que pasarnos aquí la noche, la pasaremos hasta que la hagas –La ojimiel alzaba progresivamente la voz, Malfoy tuvo el pensamiento de que si seguía alzando la voz en la misma curva progresiva, llegaría un momento que la voz de Granger sería tan aguda que solo la oirían los perros.

-Lo siento mucho Granger...pero es una excusa para pasar conmigo la noche, no me convence...sé que soy irresistible, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo, así que haz honor a tu clase inferior y limpia el aula tú solita...por algo la culpa de que estemos aquí es tuya.

-¡Yo no quiero pasar la noche contigo estúpido arrogante! Pero no pienso hacer tu parte del trabajo ¡Y es por tu culpa que estemos en esta situación!

-Entonces ponle fin, Granger, para pavonearte de ser tan lista eres indeciblemente estúpida...es simple...-Draco se inclinó y la miró por primera vez a la cara, sonriendo como un tiburón. Puso esa típica voz que ponen los adultos dirigiéndose a chiquillos especialmente tontos y canturreo- tú limpiar todo esto, y los dos poder irnos, a mí no dar la gana ensuciarme las manos y menos si tu poder hacer trabajo tú solita, que para algo debéis servir los sangressucias después de todo. Simple, ¿ves?

Hermione no pudo más y sacó la varita apuntando al rubio.

-Eres un malnacido, arrogante, estúpido elitista, pagado de ti mismo...-comenzó ella

-Si si si si...-dijo el ignorándola y volviendo al libro- Lo que tú digas Granger, pero haz el trabajo que tengo prisa.

La ojimiel no pudo contenerse más y un certero hechizo hizo volar el libro de Draco de entre sus manos

-¿¡Cómo te atreves estúpida sangresucia!- dijo echando mano al bolsillo para sacar su varita, pero Hermione ya estaba preparada y antes de que el rubio pudiera desenfundar ella ya le había lanzado un expeliarmus que lo mandó volando un par de metros hacia atrás.

Pero Hermione no había tomado en cuenta donde estaban. Draco chocó de espaldas contra la estantería en la que se guardaban montones de pociones y una cascada de botes llenos de líquidos de todos los colores, así como montones de frascos con ingredientes se le fueron encima.

La castaña no pudo más que mirar la escena con horror. Draco estaba inconsciente, y toda su ropa así como su pelo y toda la piel visible, estaba cubierta de manchas de mil colores distintos y salpicados por todo tipo de ingredientes mágicos de manera aleatoria. Tal como le habían caído encima. Le entro el pánico. No sabía qué le había caído encima. Podían ser desde filtros amorosos, pasando por pociones de paz, hasta pociones de muertos en vida y venenos variados. Draco podría estar muerto. Ella podría haberle matado.

Se acercó corriendo al chico y con cierta repugnancia, empezó a empujar con la varita trozos de cristal y pedazos de asquerosos ingredientes.

Draco seguía sin moverse.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo sacudiéndole un poco por los hombros- Malfoy...despierta... ¿estás bien?

El atroz pánico seguía allí. Y entonces sucedió. Hermione lo dijo. Las cinco palabras que cambiarían su vida.

-Esto no puede ser peor...-y lo peor es que lo dijo mientras con dedos trémulos, tocaba la pálida piel del cuello del chico para tomarle el pulso.

Todo se puso blanco. Un fogonazo de luz cegadora la aturdió y perdió la consciencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se había equivocado. Las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione despertó. Esperaba despertarse tumbada encima del hurón idiota o en un lecho de cristales rotos dentro de la mazmorra, o en la enfermería. Pero no sabía dónde estaba. Todo estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro.

Cuando se le desembotó la mente, se intentó mover, pero no podía. Bueno...no es que no pudiera moverse, no exactamente. Es que no se notaba el cuerpo. La punzada del pánico volvió.

Malfoy la había provocado, ella había atacado, y había acabado provocando un accidente mágico con unas 200 pociones implicadas. Posiblemente estuviera muerta. O algo peor...podría desear estar muerta cuando descubriera que diablos le había pasado.

Procuro calmarse, procuro ser fría y racional: lo primero que tenía que averiguar, era donde estaba. Lo segundo, que había pasado. Y una vez tuviera claro esos dos puntos, descubrir cómo solucionarlo. Era un plan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se despertó en el aula de pociones totalmente solo. Le dolían las manos por los cientos de cortes que tenía. Nada grave, pero molesto. Estaba pegajoso y sucio por restos de pociones e ingredientes, y mascullo molesto. La sangresucia no estaba allí. Lo había atacado y había huido. Y lo había dejado tirado en medio de todo aquel estropicio. La desprecio más que nunca. Esa imbécil le había atacado. No iba a quedar así.

Se levantó con cuidado de no cortarse con más vidrios rotos y se espolsó la túnica con las manos. Sacó la varita y con varios reparos, arreglo la mayor parte del desastre. Le dolía atrozmente la cabeza.

_"-Oh...no...No no no no...no,...esto no puede estar pasando...no, por favor no..."_

Escuchó la voz de la sangresucia alta y clara. Se giró. Allí no había nadie. Quería cogerla del cuello y estrangularla con sus propias manos por su osadía. Pero allí no había nadie. Se agachó y miró bajo los pupitres por si la muy rata de biblioteca estaba escondida.

"¿Q_ue yo te ataque maldito arrogante? ¡Lo estabas pidiendo a pulso! No estoy escondida imbécil, estoy aquí. ¡Y como se te ocurra intentar estrangularme te arranco la piel a tiras!"_

Draco parpadeó confuso. El no había dicho nada. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Granger? ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Dónde mierdas estas Granger?- El rubio escupió las palabras con odio- no es que quiera ver tu fea cara, pero este juego no es divertido...

"_-Pues cuando sepas donde estoy aun te reirás menos..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estaba muy preocupada. En un momento estaba a oscuras, flotando en un vacío sin forma ni nombre, y de pronto estaba envuelta en una luz brillante, y vio claramente el aula de pociones. La familiar mazmorra. Vio cómo su cuerpo se levantaba, y se quitaba el polvo sin que ella pensara siquiera en moverse. Vio como sacaba la varita y arreglaba algunas cosas. Y entonces oyó la voz de Malfoy de forma inconexa diciendo de matarla, buscarla y que si se estaba escondiendo.

Hermione era lista. Hermione sumo dos y dos. A Hermione no le gustó nada el resultado que obtuvo. Después de su charla con Malfoy ella decidió asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

_-Mírate en un espejo Malfoy...-dijo con voz trémula, sin estar muy segura de sí quería ver lo que iba a ver._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"- Mírate en un espejo, Malfoy..."_

Draco no sabía a qué diablos jugaba Granger, pero salió a zancadas del aula y fue a uno de los aseos, se encaró a una de las picas y lo que vio le robo el aliento.

Allí estaba su reflejo. Pálido, un rostro masculino de piel blanca, su perfectamente peinado cabello platinado, sus ojos color glaciar. Pero había otra imagen. La imagen de Granger superpuesta a la suya. Como un fantasma, etérea y sutil, pero allí estaba. El cabello rizado y salvaje de la ojimiel superponiéndose como un halo al suyo propio. Unos ojos color melaza dibujados con trazo etéreo sobre los suyos acerados. El escudo de Gryffindor sobre el de Slytherin

-¿¡Qué significa esto!- Gritó el rubio-¿Qué diablos me has hecho?

_"- Esto significa lo que ves...estoy dentro de ti, maldito arrogante. ¡Estoy en tu cabeza!"_

_-¡_Sal de ahí ahora mismo!-le espetó él.

"-_Si supiera como salir no estaría aquí, créeme"_

-¿Qué narices me hiciste Granger?

_"-¿Yo? La culpa no es mi Malfoy, no seas tan prepotente"_

-¡Tú me lanzaste contra las pociones sangresucia descerebrada!

"-_Si hubieras hecho tu parte y no me hubieras sacado de mis casillas insultándome esto no habría pasado..."_

-Lo que te estoy preguntando, maldita estúpida, es que narices ha pasado. ¿Cómo diablos has acabado dentro de mi cabeza? ¡Y por Salazar bendito más te vale saber cómo salir de ahí, a la voz de YA!- Malfoy estaba perdiendo los estribos por momentos.

"-_ Sinceramente Malfoy...con tal de ver la expresión de tu cara en estos momentos, casi me divierte lo que ha pasado...casi..."_ Dijo Hermione con tristeza. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su propia cara era un reflejo de la que veía en Malfoy ahora mismo en el espejo.

Malfoy pateó con rabia las puertas de los aseos, gritó, se desgañitó. Hermione contempló la escena con divertida fascinación. El rubio tardó cosa de 30 minutos en calmarse lo suficiente como para que sus frases sonaran coherentes.

-Está bien Granger, ¿y ahora qué?- Dijo forzando una a una las palabras.

_"-No lo sé Malfoy...sinceramente no lo se..."_

Y por primera vez en sus vidas, Draco y Hermione se encontraron sinceramente aterrados, enfrentándose a su peor pesadilla, con la única e íntima compañía de su peor enemigo como consuelo. Y pese a que los dos pensaron que la cosa no podía ser peor, los dos se equivocaron.


	2. Chapter 2

_**EDITADO Y CORREGIDO: Gracias GiselMalfoy**_

_**Maletina: gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho de que a alguien le gustara mi locura de historia. Siempre me ha gustado unir a los personajes de formas nuevas que pudieran causar situaciones absurdas. Y con lo de Pansy...buena idea...todo llegara...a ver qué pasa entonces XDDD**_

CAPITULO 2: decidiendo en quien confiar.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...- Draco estaba sentado en el frío suelo con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Se sentía enfermo, mareado. El descubrimiento de lo que había pasado lo tenía aturdido. Y tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento Granger dijera que todo había sido una broma. Pero Granger no lo decía, y solo pensar en que la Gryffindor estuviera realmente metida en su cabeza y atrapada allí era más de lo que podía soportar.

_"- No es que para mí sea también plato de gusto, ¿sabes?_- Dijo ella un poco molesta

-Espera un momento...-dijo élaturdido- ¿Por qué sabes que responder pese a que yo no haya dicho nada?

_"-Si piensas alto te puedo oír"_

-¡¿Me estás leyendo la mente?- Dijo él visiblemente ofendido. Y aterrado. Si ella supiera...

_"-No seas estúpido, no puedo leerte la mente. Bueno, si podría si quisiera. Tu cerebro es ahora mi biblioteca...pero si te tranquiliza te diré que no navegaré por esos mares oscuros y tenebrosos..._-Hermione sintió un escalofrío solo de pensarlo- _Y en cuanto a leerte la mente...no es que te la lea, es que si piensas con fuerza o intensidad en algo, puedo oírlo"_

La ojimiel suspiró con tristeza. Flotando a su alrededor habían cientos de brillantes estelas plateadas que volaban a su alrededor como estrellas fugaces. Había tocado una mientras Malfoy despotricaba descontrolado contra el mobiliario del aseo. Y tuvo una sacudida, y escenas fugaces como flashes de un recuerdo de la infancia de Malfoy la atravesaron. Fue solo un segundo, y apartó la mano enseguida. Era uno de los cumpleaños del rubio. Lo había visto todo desde los ojos de un muchacho muy triste que miraba a todos los otros muchachitos de su fiesta con ansiedad. No los conocía, los había invitado su padre. Eran todos aquellos que su padre quería como amigos para su hijo.

Y Hermione corto el recuerdo con aprensión cuando aquel Malfoy de no más de 5 primaveras sopló las velas y pidió su deseo _" ojalá no fuera un Malfoy...ojalá tuviera otro padre...ojalá las cosas fueran distintas...ojalá pudiera ser como los demás niños..."_ Hermione se sentía culpable.

Extrañada, deprimida. Se había prometido no tocar más recuerdos. Le daba aprensión saber lo que podía descubrir. Había descubierto que Malfoy, en algún lugar, tenía un corazón. Un lado humano. Aunque ni él mismo supiera dónde lo había enterrado. Y Hermione no quería encontrarlo.

Lo que más la extrañaba era que él ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su intrusión en su memoria. Y eso le hacía sentir perversa, traviesa y sobretodo asustada. Nadie debería tener tanto poder sobre una persona. Nadie debería tener el control sobre la memoria de otro.

-¡Deja de hacerlo!-le espeto el- Ya es bastante malo tenerte ahí dentro como para que encima puedas enterarte de cosas que no te incumben- Draco estaba literalmente temblando de furia y desesperación

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse pícara. Tenía cierto control sobre Malfoy. Lo tenía agarrado por donde más dolía, de su orgullo. Pero su lado de Prefecta de Gryffindor regresó. Si hubiera sido al revés ella se sentiría violada y humillada de saber que alguien podría hurgar en sus recuerdos sin poder oponer resistencia. Y sintió un ápice de compasión. Solo la justa y necesaria.

"-_Tranquilo Malfoy, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario no hurgaré en tus recuerdos y tu memoria. Y con que solo controles un poco tus pensamientos solo oiré lo que quieras que oiga."_

-Eso no es mucho consuelo, ¿no crees?-Espetó el rubio con cinismo.

_-"Si te sirve de algo, me aterra la idea de que sea recíproco. Yo ni siquiera hablo para comunicarme contigo, estoy pensando. Así que creo que la ventana que tenemos abierta es en ambas direcciones"_- Hermione se sintió un poco culpable. Era cierto a medias. Ella no hablaba, solo pensaba en voz alta y así Malfoy la oía, pero no sabía si era o no en ambas direcciones, pero esa punzada de culpabilidad la había impulsado a darle a él un consuelo, algo a lo que aferrarse.

-Como si tu vida me interesara lo mas mínimo como para intentar enterarme de algo sobre ti...-bufó él asqueado.

_"-Vaya, por fin sabes cómo me siento yo..."_- dijo ella con rencor.

-Cuando mi padre se entere de esto te va a a...-masculló Draco con un tono de voz asesino.

_"-¿En serio quieres que tu padre se entere de esto?"_- Comentó Hermione con un tono de voz dulce como la miel.

Draco se quedó helado. Un sudor frío le bajó por la espalda. Hasta Hermione pudo sentir la ola de aprensión y miedo puro que Malfoy sentía. Si su padre se enteraba era capaz de matarlo con tal de purificar semejante afrenta a su familia.

-No...mejor que mi padre no se entere...-consiguió balbucear Draco, con la boca repentinamente seca- Pero a alguien habrá que pedirle ayuda, no pienso tolerar esta situación mucho más...

_"-Podríamos hablar con Slughorn..."_- Antes de terminar la frase ya se había arrepentido.

-Sí claro...-la cortó el rubio con ironía- Para que nos deje así indefinidamente alegando que así nos conoceremos mejor y nos haríamos amigos...

Ambos sintieron un desagradable escalofrío.

_-"Vale...y a Madame Pomfrey?"_

-Es una idea, pero también podríamos hablar con Snape...él sabrá que hacer.

_"-Preferiría mantener su desproporcionada nariz y su graso pelo fuera de esto, Malfoy..."-_ Hermione no pudo evitar imaginar la sonrisa de suficiencia de Snape al verla en una situación tan comprometida.

-Supongo que preferirías hablar con Dumbledore...-masculló Draco, sin poder evitar que un fugaz pensamiento sobre la misión que tenía que cumplir. Se apresuró a silenciar ese pensamiento antes de que Hermione lo captara.

_"-Pues la verdad es que Dumbledore sabría que hacer..."_- Corroboró la ojimiel. Si alguien podía ayudarlos era el director.

Ambos pensaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Mira...sinceramente no sé porque tenemos que decirle nada a nadie, esto ya es bastante bochornoso. A lo mejor es un efecto secundario de la mezcla de pociones, y se pasa en unas horas. Así que no veo porque tenemos que decirle nada a nadie. Nadie tendría que enterarse.

_"- Si claro, como que mis amigos no van a preocuparse si desaparezco toda una noche..."-_ Hermione estaba ofendida.

-Ese no es mi problema. ¿Preferirías que San Potter y la comadreja se enteraran de que estas teniendo un vis a vis con mi cerebro?- Draco arrastró las palabras con un ronroneo sensual y altamente ofensivo.

_-"Eres un maldito arrogante..."_- Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltarle todo lo que pensaba.

-La cosa es muy simple... ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que se enteren de lo que ha pasado y tenerlos encima todo el día o dejarlos con la duda de donde estás un tiempo y que esto quede para siempre entre tú y yo como algo de lo que nunca, absolutamente nunca vamos a volver a hablar?- La voz de Draco era aterciopelada, tentadora...

Draco era una serpiente. Estaba paseando sus ideas de manera sinuosa por la cabeza de Hermione. Tentador...si no les decía nada a Harry y a Ron...ellos nunca tendrían que saber de su vergonzosa situación. Porque si sus dos amigos se enteraban...tarde o temprano lo sabría alguien más...

_-"24 horas de prueba, nadie lo sabrá..." _-concedió ella a regañadientes. Malfoy sonrió triunfal-_" pero con la condición de que al menos un adulto lo sepa" _- La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó.

-Snape -concedió tajante el rubio.

_-"Dumbledore…" - _La voz de Hermione sonaba como si no fuera a ceder en ese punto.

-Está bien, ni para ti ni para mí, Snape y Dumbledore lo sabrán, pero nadie más- Draco se sentía demasiado cansado y sobrepasado por la situación como para discutir más

_-"Está bien, vamos a buscarles"_

_-¿_Ahora? ¿Sabes la hora que es Granger?-

-" _Malfoy... ¿en serio quieres pasar la noche conmigo y que sea yo la que te de los buenos días con un besito en tu cabeza? ¿También querrás que te arrope y te cante nanas hasta que te duermas? Porque puedo hacerlo...y de paso podemos averiguar si cuando estas dormido me puedo colar en tus sueños y así te hago compañía..." _-Hermione sabía que se había pasado, pero sentir los escalofríos de Malfoy era muy placentero. Y no pudo evitar que un pensamiento demasiado intenso se le escapara: la imagen de ella colándose en sus sueños. La imagen de ella recuperando su cuerpo en la cama de Malfoy. La imagen de ella colándose en sus fantasías, burlándose de sus liberadores pensamientos. La voz de Hermione en la mente de Malfoy en su subconsciente. Fue tan intenso y vivido que Draco se quedó helado de puro y fascinado terror.

Eso fue demasiado. Fue ahí cuando Hermione sintió un tirón y vio el que el rubio se había puesto de pie casi de un salto y avanzaba a grandes zancadas en dirección al despacho del director, pese a las horas que eran.

-Eso sí que no...-dijo Draco pensando en Hermione colándose no solo en su mente consciente de día si no burlándose de él en sus sueños- Ni hablar...

Los siguientes 15 minutos fueron lo más surrealista que Hermione había visto nunca. Draco entró a grandes zancadas en el despacho de Dumbledore y exigió a gritos hablar con el director. Cuando el anciano apareció mirándolo con cortes interrogación, Draco berreó y exigió que viniera también el profesor Snape y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, taciturno y obstinado, negándose a hablar hasta que viniera el jefe de su casa.

-"M_uy sutil...-_dijo Hermione intentando contener la risa_- Un poco demasiado teatral y dramático para mi gusto, pero sutil..."_

Snape tardo unos minutos en llegar, al ver a Draco sentado allí con cara de pocos amigos arqueó una ceja.

-Sr Malfoy espero que sea algo realmente importante para molestar tanto al director como a mí a estas horas tan intempestivas...-ronroneó el profesor de Slytherin. Su voz sonó como una velada amenaza.

-Quiero que saquen a Granger de mi cabeza-le cortó tajante el rubio

-¿A la Srta Hermione Granger?- preguntó curioso el anciano director- Sr Malfoy...debería saber que a su edad es normal que en ciertas ocasiones las damitas se cuelen en nuestros pensamientos y...

-¡No es eso viejo chiflado!- Draco había perdido los nervios y se levantó de golpe con las mejillas de un rosa intenso por la insinuación del director- ¡La tengo metida en mi cabeza! ¡Literalmente! La muy histérica me atacó en el aula de pociones y tuvimos un accidente y ahora la muy loca esta en mi...

No pudo terminar la frase. Una de sus manos como si tuviera vida propia se alzó de golpe para sorpresa de los dos profesores presentes y se auto abofeteó en la mejilla.

_-"Joder... ¡me ha dolido a mí! ¡No solo compartimos la mente si no que siento lo que tú sientes! Si lo llego a saber no te pego..."_

_-¡_Estás loca!-gritó Draco frotándose la mejilla y mirando su mano como si no la hubiera visto en su vida- ¿¡Cómo has hecho eso! ¡Dijiste que solo podías escuchar mis pensamientos! ¡No dijiste nada de controlar mi cuerpo!- Draco estaba aterrado por lo que eso significaba.

_-"No sabía que pudiera, me pusiste furiosa, desee abofetearte y sencillamente pasó, no sé cómo lo he hecho..." _-Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como él por lo sucedido.

Los dos profesores se miraron confundidos. Draco Malfoy parecía haberse vuelto loco.

-A ver si lo entiendo...-Snape se frotó el puente de la nariz confuso- ¿Me está usted diciendo que Hermione Granger está dentro de su cabeza? ¿Y que le acaba de abofetear?

-¡Si!- Draco suspiró aliviado, por fin alguien que lo entendía

-Entonces lo primero es quitarle a Gryffindor cinco puntos por semejante agresión...-continuó Snape

_"-¿¡Que? ¿¡Qué! -_ Hermione no cabía en sí de asombro- ¿E_se energúmeno acaba de quitarme puntos pese a la situación? ¡Será posible! ¿Está loco o qué?"_

El rubio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ladeada, y una punzada de orgullo hacia sus colores.

-Severus...creo que restar puntos está un poco de más en estos momentos...-apuntó suavemente el director.

El anciano mago se acercó a un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un monóculo de cristal engarzado en un aro de oro recargado de filigranas. Y se lo puso sobre un ojo. Y viera lo que viera, alzo una ceja con curiosidad ante lo que tenía delante.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté el ojigris con cierta reticencia ante el escrutinio del director.

-Es la versión menos intrusiva de un ojo mágico, Sr Malfoy, y temo corroborar su historia. Ahí veo a la Srta Granger.- El director sacó su varita e hizo unos movimientos. Nada pasó- Me temo que el experto en pociones debería echar un vistazo...

Albus Dumbledore le dio el monóculo a Snape, quien se lo puso. Hecho un buen vistazo con cara de asco y sacó su varita

Probaron varios conjuros. Ninguno pareció solucionar la situación. Y al final Snape acabo por probar con ciertas pociones. Todas eran repulsivas, y tanto Draco como Hermione sintieron nauseas al bebérselas. Nada pasó tampoco.

-Me temo que ustedes dos están unidos mágicamente -Sentenció Snape.- y lamento decir que este tipo de consecuencias por accidentes mágicos suelen ser imprevisibles. De todas formas, por regla general, los efectos secundarios como este suelen pasarse de forma natural al cabo de unos días. Los lazos que les unen se descompondrán de manera natural y les permitirá separarse.

-¿Ha dicho unos días?- Draco no cabía en sí de asombro. Esto no podía estar pasando...había dicho días...días...

-Quizás semanas...

Draco no pudo más y se dejó caer en el sillón. Si unas horas ya le había parecido demasiado y excesivo, días le parecía un infierno. Semanas era ya inclasificable.

-¿Y que pasara hasta entonces?- Draco apenas podía pensar

-Que la Srta Granger y usted tendrán tiempo para conocerse y limar sus diferencias...-dijo el director sin poder evitar una sonrisa- aunque eso nos lleva a otra cuestión...una más...personal

Draco fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué cuestión?

-Como justificar la ausencia de la Srta Granger...- El director se sentó en su silla tras su escritorio, mirando a Draco por encima de sus gafas de media luna.- Y el delicado tema de comunicar a sus respectivos padres este lamentable incidente...

-¡NO!- aullaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo. El efecto fue desconcertante. Una única garganta había producido dos voces, una masculina y una femenina. Ambas aterradas y compungidas.- ¡NADIE DEBE SABERLO!

-Me temo que al ser ustedes menores de edad...

_"-Malfoy, di exactamente lo que yo te diga...y no me discutas, ¡solo hazlo!"_- Hermione se sentía desesperada

-Director...-dijo Draco con una voz extraña, como si estuviera recitando algo que le estaban chivando- No puede decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera porque seamos menores de edad. Eso violaría el acta de confidencialidad maestro-alumno y el código ético profesional-paciente.

-Me temo Sr Malfoy que no eso no es aplicable en estos momentos...-Dumbledore sonaba sorprendido, aquel discurso parecía de Hermione.

-Pero si es aplicable cuando la confidencia contada y la naturaleza de la enfermedad podría afectar negativamente a todas partes implicadas. Porque tenga por seguro que si esto se hace público y alguien fuera de esta habitación se entera, tanto Granger como yo denunciaremos a la escuela por haber violado nuestra intimidad. Por no mencionar lo que Luci...mi padre podría hacerles por haber permitido que un accidente así me metiera a una sangresucia en la cabeza o el daño que podría hacer un artículo negativo del Profeta sobre el su política de airear asuntos privados con lo que respecta a la intimidad de una sangresuc...una hija de muggles, restándole importancia a su situación frente a las necesidades de un sangrelimpia.

Dumbledore se arrellanó en su asiento escuchando atentamente. Draco continúo

-Además hemos venido a contarles lo sucedido y nos ponemos voluntariamente bajo sus cuidados, y solo esperamos recibir un trato que no nos humille ni nos degrade, y es lo que pasaría si esto saliera a la luz- Draco respiró hondo al terminar de hablar. Se estaba quedando sin aire intentando seguir el discurso que Hermione le dictaba.

-Muy elocuente Sr Malfoy... ¿debo felicitar a Granger por su participación en su discurso?- Al director no se le escapaba nada.

-Sin que sirva de precedentes, que esto no se haga público es algo que a los dos nos interesa- Draco parecía ofendido de que no se le atribuyera el mérito de la convincente charla.

-Comprendo...-dijo el director- en ese caso, y solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, respetaremos sus deseos. Pero que les quede claro a los dos, que si tras unos días...pongamos...una semana, las cosas no han vuelto a la normalidad por sí mismas, lamento informarles de me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto...comprenden ambos?

-Si...-dijo Draco a regañadientes y tras unos segundos de escuchar atentamente añadió- Granger también está de acuerdo.

-Eso es otro tema...el de la Srta Granger. - continuó el director- ¿Cómo habéis pensado justificar su ausencia? Y pese a lo extraordinario de la situación, eso no es excusa para que falte a sus clases, no presente sus tareas y no haga sus exámenes...

Draco se cuadro. Mirando con desafiante orgullo al director. Si tenía que hacer dobles turnos en clases, las haría. Si tenía que dejarse los dedos escribiendo trabajos o fundirse las corneas estudiando como un poseso lo haría. Lo que fuera... lo que fuera porque nadie supiera que tenía a una asquerosa sangresucia metida en la cabeza hurgando en sus recuerdos y compartiendo su cuerpo.

-Lo comprendo- dijo con el tono de voz de un condenado a muerte que acepta con honor su destino

_-"Muy noble por tu parte..." _- dijo con cinismo Hermione, que había captado los pensamientos de Malfoy. Draco sencillamente la ignoró.

-Si todo está claro...-Dumbledore se arrellanó en su asiento- Debo decirles que me temo que deberé hablar con la profesora McGonagall, ella debe saber lo que ha pasado con un miembro de su casa- Alzó la mano para acallar la inminente queja de su alumno doble- comprendo su reticencia, pero habrá que informar de la ausencia de la Srta Granger por motivos de causa mayor a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, sin entrar en detalles, claro...

Draco y Hermione parecieron pensárselo y discutir de forma interna. Al cabo de pocos segundos cabecearon asintiendo. Así que Albus Dumbledore mando a Snape a buscar e informar a la profesora de transformaciones.

-Además claro está, de que ustedes dos tendrán que negociar un punto intermedio para el uso compartido del cuerpo que ambos habitan juntos temporalmente...-Aquello pareció turbar a Draco.

-Es mi cuerpo...-dijo tajante- Es mío y ella solo es una desafortunada pasajera...

_-"¡Yo también estoy aquí, sabes maldito arrogante!"_

_-_Lo comprendo Sr Malfoy, pero usted debe comprender que si la Srta Granger está cediendo en ciertos puntos, como el convivir en una casa que no le pertenece, en un cuerpo en el que no quiso estar y dando prioridad a sus necesidades y si vida diaria frente a la suya, esperará que usted le responda con la misma cortesía en algunos casos...

-A mí sus necesidades me dan igual, es mi cuerpo...-Draco estaba furioso. Hermione también.

_-"¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Eres consciente de que te puedo hacer la vida imposible?"_

_-¡_No puedes hacer nada al respecto, asquerosa y loca sangresucia!- dijo triunfal Draco para asombro del director.

_"- ¿Ah no? Veremos cuanto aguantas...la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la..."_

Draco parecía turbado con la monocorde cantinela taladrante de los la la de Hermione, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que eso no fuera dirigido a mí...-dijo suavemente el director alzando las cejas.

-Hablaba con Granger...

_-"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la"_

_-_Me gustaría que al menos enfrente de mí se refiriera a la Srta Hermione Granger con un poco más de respeto...-le regañó con tacto el director.

-Sí, director Dumbledore...-Draco se estaba empezando a poner de los nervios, y la contante e ininterrumpida cantinela de Hermione no ayudaba.

_"- La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la"_

No habían pasado ni tres minutos. Draco se agarró la cabeza y empezó a sacudirse. Se estaba poniendo histérico. Hermione continuaba incansable con su lalaleo. Era taladrante. Daba igual taparse las orejas, oía el canturreo de Granger en estéreo dentro de su mente. Y no paraba. Y lo que más furioso le ponía era el tono socarrón de la voz de ella. Ese tintineo de que se lo estaba pasando bien, y de que solo por molestarle era capaz de continuar así indefinidamente.

_"- La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la"_

-Sr Malfoy... ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dumbledore lo miraba con curiosidad. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que Granger no habría dejado que semejante afrenta hubiera quedado sin represalia, pero no sabía exactamente que le pasaba a Draco por la cabeza.

-¡Está bien! ¡Basta ya! ¡Para! ¡Estás loca!- Draco estaba gritando agarrándose con rabia las sienes- ¡Para ya!

_"- ¿Prometes ser civilizado y atender a mis necesidades cuando las tenga? Porque puedo seguir laleando tranquilamente... no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo..."_

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Pero para ya maldita demente!- Draco suspiró aliviado, Granger había parado de taladrarle el cerebro.

-Debo deducir que las negociaciones por el uso compartido de su cuerpo han llegado a un final feliz, ¿Sr Malfoy?- Dumbledore no podía evitar sonreír. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y sonrió enseñándole los dientes. Y el viejo director continuó como si no hubiera visto semejante declaración de guerra por parte de uno de sus alumnos- en ese caso, le sugiero a usted y a la Srta Granger que se vayan a dormir y descansen, mañana será un día duro para todos...pero antes de que se retiren, ¿Cree que podría hablar directamente con su invitada?

-No lo sé...-dijo Draco oscamente.

_"- Podríamos intentarlo..."_ -Dijo Hermione, y Malfoy sencillamente la ignoró.

-Cuando sepan cómo hacerlo, me gustaría tener una charla directamente con ella, Sr Malfoy...-dijo el anciano sonriendo con afabilidad, levantándose y acompañando al dos en uno hasta la puerta.

Una vez solos en el pasillo, Draco caminaba hacia su sala común con las manos en los bolsillos. Procuraba no pensar. Y Hermione procuraba no decir nada.

Entraron en la sala común de las serpientes y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Draco los ignoró y a grandes zancadas fue a las escaleras y subió los escalones de tres en tres deseando que la tierra se los tragara a todos y que lo dejaran en paz.

Entro en su cuarto, se quitó la ropa de cuatro tirones, la arrojó a una silla de cualquier manera, y en calzoncillos, se metió entre las sabanas. Corrió los cortinajes de un manotazo buscando privacidad y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, buscando solo caer dormido y olvidarse de todo.

Hermione, por su parte se sentía triste y apenada por todo lo que había pasado. La idea de amargarle la vida a Malfoy no le desagradaba...pero se sentía culpable por haber irrumpido de esa forma en su privacidad. Aunque ella no lo había buscado. Y todo por un tonto accidente...

Se sentía extraña. El cansancio de Malfoy la afectaba, y pese a que se sentía adormilada, no caía dormida. Estaba como en un estado de trance, de duermevela. Ni dormida ni despierta. Y entonces miró al rededor. Y vió los sueños de Malfoy. Lo veía sentado en el césped de un jardín precioso, delante de una casa ostentosa y hermosa. Supuso que sería su casa. Era un día de verano. Y Malfoy disfrutaba del sol en traje de baño, bebiendo un té helado con mucho hielo. Él la oía, se giraba y la miraba sorprendido.

Hermione sonrió, y se sintió culpable por su intrusión y poco a poco, intentó retroceder, salir de sus sueños. Hasta que lo consiguió.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirando desde fuera como Malfoy paseaba en el jardín en un día de verano. Y se relajó intentando distraerse hasta que el sueño la venciera. Pero no la venció, sencillamente, no podía dormir. Lo siguió mirando de vez en cuando en fugaces miradas. Hasta que en algún momento, la imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy apareció y la calma se rompió. Comenzó a gritarle a su hijo, y el rubio retrocedía aterrado ante la figura paterna. Hermione veía el miedo en el rostro de Draco. Aquel onírico precioso día de verano comenzó a nublarse, a volverse tétrico. Y se preguntó si podría ayudarle. Sentía su miedo, era punzante, tan intenso que le dolía. Hermione se preguntó si por el bien de los dos, podría ayudarle.

_"-Draco..."_ susurró a su subconsciente. El nombre le resultaba extraño, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre. _"Draco...tu padre no está aquí, es un día hermoso...tu padre no está aquí...no está. Estas solo tú. Solo tú en el jardín. Todo el jardín para ti. El sol brilla, el cielo está despejado, y no hay nada más que calma...tranquilidad...no tengas miedo, no hay nada que temer..."_

Para sorpresa de Hermione, el sueño fue cambiando. Las palabras de la muchacha eran como manos en el barro, y se dió cuenta del poder que tenía sobre el rubio. Lo que le había susurrado había ido directamente al subconsciente más profundo del chico, manipulando su sueño, cambiando la imagen...Lucius Malfoy desapareció, el cielo volvía a ser radiante...y el miedo se esfumó.

Volvía a ver al muchacho de ojos como témpanos de hielo relajarse tumbado directamente en el césped sin más ropa que un traje de baño. Y sintió una punzada de empatía por él.

Y esa fue la primera noche de Hermione en ese mundo desconocido que era Draco Malfoy. Y la paso velando sus sueños, custodiándolo. Como una invisible fuerza que podía alejar las pesadillas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**EDITADO Y CORREGIDO : Gracias GiselMalfoy**_

_**Herms 16 y susurrodeviento: Gracias por los reviews, no sabeis lo que me inspira y motiva que me animeis a continuar con la historia. No tenia muy claro si esta paranoia mia gustaria...es demasiado rara hasta para mis parametros normales de "idas de pinza"**_

CAPITULO 3: esas pequeñas cosas de la vida diaria...

El despertador sonó. Draco se despertó, y se desperezó en la cama como un gato. Habia dormido bien, se sentia descansado, tranquilo. Se puso depie casi de un salto, y se encaminó en boxers al aseo de su habitación compartida.

Cerró la puerta, puso el pestillo y levantó la tapa del retrete. Todavia amodorrado, y con una sonrisita, se dispuso a hechar su meadita matutina.

_-"¿Qué diablos te crees que estas haciendo?" _ Una voz chillona, histerica y a todo volumen estalló en su obnubilada mente como un latigo y la sorpresa fue tal que un descontrolado chorro de orina salió disparado como un aspersor en todas direcciones.

Draco parpadeó controlando de nuevo su cuerpo. Tenia las manos engarrotadas y no podía moverlas. De pronto, todo lo sucedido la noche anterior volvió a él y un intenso rubor le tiñó toda la cara.

-Granger... ¿Qué cojones crees que estas haciendo tú?

_-" ¡Te estabas tocando!"_ -dijo ella escandalizada.

-¡Estaba meando maldita estupida!- espetó sin alzar la voz, lo último que le faltaba es que alguno de sus compañeros se enterara de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

_"- Eres muy poco considerado...esto es...es...es...desagradable..."_ -Los ojos mentales de Hermione estaban fuertemente cerrados, y agradecia que Malfoy no pudiera verla. Todavia estaba en estado de duermevela cuando él se despertó y fue al baño. No se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de la vida diaria al estar dentro de un cuerpo ajeno. Sobretodo, en un cuerpo masculino.

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sintió la turbadora y ajena experiencia de tener pene. De bajarse unos calzoncillos y de sacárselo para hacer pipi de pie. Fue extraño. Fue muy extraño. Y más cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza que el miembro que tenia en las manos (las manos de Malfoy) era del propio Malfoy.

-Está bien...Granger... ¿Qué propones? ¿Que me aguante las ganas para que tu no te sientas incómoda hasta que me reviente la vejiga? Por si no lo sabías, en cuanto las ganas de mear me puedan hasta tú tendras que darte por vencida...es la llamada de la naturaleza...-dijo él con voz desagradable. No es que le hiciera especialmente la situación. Pero sentia la turbacion de ella, y solo por tocarle las narices estaba dispuesto a ser un exhibicionista escabroso con ella.

_-"Esto es grotesco..."_

_-_Pues si por hechar una meadita te pones así...ya ni te digo que lo hago varias veces al día...y aún menos otras cosas que se hacen en el baño...-Draco sonrió de medio lado. Aquello si podia ser desagradable...muy desagradable...

_"- Por el amor de dios...me estas dando nauseas..."_- Hermione se estaba poniendo mala por momentos. Ir al baño era algo íntimo. Si tener que ayudar a alguien a quién conocías ya era desagradable e incómodo...vivir en primera persona esa excretora intimidad desde los ojos y con las capacidades sensoriales de alguien con quien compartes un odio irracional mutuo, le estaba haciendo desear arrancarse sus propios ojos.

-Oh vamos, Granger... ¿Y qué me dices de la ducha? Desnudarme, con mi cuerpo al natural bajo el agua, pasando la esponja y el jabón por toda mi piel...-Draco sonreia pasándoselo en grande. La idea le daba tantas nauseas como a Granger. Pero era algo inevitable. Preferia la humillación compartida con ella que pasarse una semana sin ducharse ni usar los urinarios.

"-_Al menos podrias hacerlo un poco menos...¿incómodo...?"_

_-_Ya me dirás como...-dijo él con sorna.

_-"Haz pipi sentado..."_ -dijo ella esperanzada

-No pienso mear como una chica solo para que sientas menos violenta en MI cuerpo...-se negó él en redondo.

_-"Yo no pienso volver a tocar a tu pequeño Malfoy..."_ -sentenció ella tajante.

-¿Pequeño? ¿Pequeño? -la cortó él ofendido- Oye, el 90% de las feminas de este colegio se sentirian afortunadas de estar en tu situacion ¿sabes?

_-"Que mas te gustaria...y ademas, por lo que estoy viendo, ese 90% se sentiria muy desilusionada ante la realidad..."_ -solo lo dijo por zaherirle el orgullo. Hermione seguia con los ojos tan cerrados y con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a darle miedo que se le quedaran pegados.

-Esto es el colmo...-dijo él furioso, volviendo a colocarse delante del retrete dispuesto a orinar quisiera Granger o no.

_"-No te atrevas...no...no te atrevas..."_- Pero él la ignoró, y comenzó a orinar tranquilamente. Podía sentir la victoria en la mente de Malfoy, podía sentir su orgullo satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya. Y sobretodo, pudo sentir como el cuerpo que compartia con él se sentia aliviado y mas relajado ante el hecho de que estaba aliviando la presion de su vejiga que ya pulsaba con urgencia.

-Reconócelo Granger,...hay cosas que no se pueden evitar...- Y para horror de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Si hubiera tenido una piel propia, ahora estaria ruborizada hasta las orejas. Y más cuando con una inmensa satisfacción y sabiéndose el vencedor indiscutible del incidente, Draco terminó de orinar y se sacudió las últimas gotitas antes de recolocarse cierta parte de su anatomía dentro de los calzoncillos. El rubio podía sentir la hirviente vergüenza de la ojimiel en su interior, y no podía evitar sonreír al saberla derrotada por él. Aunque eso supusiera violar su intimidad de maneras que nunca hubiera sospechado.

Dadas las circunstancias -pensó Draco- es la única forma que tengo de amargarle la existencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Después del trauma del retrete, el hecho de desnudarse y cambiarse de ropa para ir a desayunar y a clase no supuso tanto problema. Despues de haber vivido en su piel como Draco Malfoy giraba la cadera en circulitos haciendo que su chorrito de pipi dibujara espirales en el agua del fondo del retrete mientras silvaba alegremente la había curado de espanto por una larga temporada.

El cuerpo de Draco, trasnportando la conciencia tanto del rubio como de Hermione bajó a la sala comunal de Shlytherin, saludaron a algunos compañeros y se fueron al Gran Comedor.

Y fue ahi donde tuvieron otra discusión.

_"-No iras a comerte eso..."- _Dijo Hermione con asco, viendo a Malfoy coger unos cuantos huevos fritos, unas lonchas de jamón asado y algunas salchichas.

-Es mi desayuno...-dijo él por lo bajo para que nadie mas lo oyera.

_"-Me estás dando ardor de estómago solo de pensar en comer eso recién levantada... ¿Podrías al menos tomar algo de fruta? ¿Algo que no me de dolor de arterias obstruidas solo de verlo?" _- Protestó ella

Draco suspiró pesadamente

-Si después de mi desayuno me como una pieza de fruta, ¿te callaras?- cedió él.

_-"Solo si yo elijo la fruta..."_

-Hecho, cierra el pico mientras como...

_-"Vale, pero no uses mucha sal..."-_ Hermione dijo su última palabra mientras Draco estaba alargando la mano hacia el salero y frunció las cejas furioso. Malfoy dejó el salero donde estaba y miro su desayuno con frustración. Era su momento favorito del dia. Y Granger se lo estaba amargando segundo a segundo.

El rubio comió con cierta desgana sus huevos, su jamón y sus salchichas, y sabiendo lo que se había comprometido ha hacer, miró las bandejas de fruta con aprensión.

_-"Estoy entre una manzana y un plátano..."_

_-_Si me como uno de cada, ¿te callarás hasta la hora de comer? -Susurró él esperanzado.

_-"No, pero estaría más abierta a no crisparte los nervios cada vez que me aburra" -_ le respondió ella. Esta era su venganza por el mal rato en el retrete.

Para el resto de la mesa de Slytherin, las cosas eran raras. Ahí estaba el Gran Draco Malfoy, príncipe de las serpientes, cabizbajo y deprimido. Se había terminado su desayuno habitual, y ahora, para sorpresa de todos, estaba cogiendo dos piezas de fruta y comiéndoselas con aire alicaído.

Todos sabían que Draco nunca comía fruta por las mañanas. De hecho, muy pocas veces comía fruta. Y que se comiera de tirón dos piezas por las buenas, sin que nadie lo obligara...era raro.

-Draco...te estás comiendo un plátano...-dijo Blaise Zabinni a su amigo con cierta reticencia.

-Cállate Blaise...

-Es que antes del plátano,...te has comido una manzana... ¿Estás enfermo o algo? -Zabinni no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema. A su amigo le pasaba algo.

-Blaise...en serio...déjame en paz...-le masculló levantándose de golpe y yendo a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

Pero Hermione no había terminado, y con un esfuerzo enorme, consiguió parar a Draco en seco y hacerlo girar sobre sus talones como si lo estuviera haciendo pivotar sobre un eje.

Y lo obligó a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí estaba Potter y Weasley muy alicaídos, discutiendo sin pasión. Y en frente de ellos, un hueco vacío. Neville Longbotton se acercó y les preguntó algo. Los dos muchachos negaron tristemente con las cabezas. Ginny Weasley se acercó y besó a su hermano en la cabeza y abrazó a Potter acariciándole el pelo como si quisiera tranquilizarle, pero su expresión mostraba la misma tristeza que los dos muchachos.

La tristeza, la culpa y la angustia atenazaron el corazón de Hermione, y soltó su presa sobre el control del cuerpo de Malfoy.

-Nunca vuelvas ha intentar obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieras, maldita imbécil, es mi cuerpo...-masculló el rubio furioso y ofendido. Pero se detuvo en seco en sus palabras. Él tambien habia visto la escena. Aunque no entendía por qué estaban así, nadie se ponía así por unas horas de ausencia de alguien. Pero lo que le cerró la boca en seco fue una sensación extraña.

Sentía la tristeza de Hermione. Era profunda, angustiosa, como tener una bola de plomo fundido dentro del pecho. Sentía un vacío abisal en su corazón, sentía su estómago intentando salir por la garganta. Sintió que lloraba.

Draco se llevó las manos estupefacto a la cara. Y miró sus dedos. Estaban secos. Era Hermione la que lloraba. Dentro de él. Amargamente.

El rubio bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. No podía. La tristeza de Hermione le estaba golpeando el pecho como un ariete. Se encaminó a la primea clase de la mañana y se metió en el aula, esperando a sus compañeros y a su profesor.

A medida que el resto de alumnos fueron entrando en el aula, Draco se deprimía más. Hermione no paraba de llorar. Esas lágrimas eran mas elocuentes que mil palabras. Draco no se sentía especialmente mal porque la sangresucia estuviera deprimida y llorando. Hacerle daño y hacerle llorar había sido uno de sus hobbies preferidos, pero sentír lo que ella sentía cuando la zaheria era algo distinto. Se dió cuenta que hacerle daño a ella era hacerse daño a sí mismo.

-Luego podemos ir a hablar con San Potter y la comadreja si quieres...les contaremos cualquier historia que te parezca bien...pero deja de llorar...-La voz de Draco no solo era un susurro apenas audible...era casi una súplica. El rubio sentía que los ojos se le empañaban por empatía hacia la tristeza de Hermione.

_-"No podemos...no quiero mentirles más...y además serías tú el que tendría que hablar, no te creerían..."_

El rubio no dijo nada, y se encogió sobre sí mismo. Hermione por su parte no dijo nada mas, y su llanto se convirtió en un quedo sollozar que sumió a Malfoy aun más en un sentimiento deprimente. Por una vez en su vida que consolaba a alguien y no lo conseguía. Su fracaso se sumó al dolor que le provocaba la tristeza de la muchacha que estaba atrapada en su mente y lo carcomió por dentro. Era otra de esas cosas en las que no había pensado.

El profesor entró y comenzó la clase. Y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando McGonagall entró en el aula.

-Disculpe profesor... ¿Podría robarle a algunos de sus alumnos unos instantes?- dijo la jefa de los leones, y cuando el profesor asintió, ella continuó- Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley... ¿Podrían salir conmigo al pasillo unos instantes?

Los tres aludidos se levantaron y la siguieron.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que les comunique que ha habido un cambio en el plan de estudios de la Srta Hermione Granger, y que ha sido enviada unos días a realizar unos estudios y unas clases extra fuera de Hogwarts durante unos días- sentenció la maestra.

-¿Y porque está este aquí?- masculló Ron sorprendido apuntando con el pulgar hacia Malfoy. El aludido sencillamente se removió cuadrando los hombros, incómodo.

-Porque él estuvo presente cuando se le notificó a Granger su breve viaje de estudios anoche mientras estaba en detención con el Sr Malfoy...-tajó McGonagall.

-Pero no nos dijo nada...-Potter no salía de su asombro- Ella nos habría avisado y no vino a su cuarto a recoger nada para el viaje...

-No había tiempo, nosotros estamos tan consternados por el repentino cambio de planes que hubo- La vieja profesora miró a Malfoy un tanto irritada por tener que mentir asi a sus alumnos- pero estoy segura que la Srta Granger les escribirá contándoles lo sucedido tan pronto como pueda.

Draco sencillamente asintió con la cabeza y sin mediar mas palabra volvió en silencio al aula, dejando a Ron y a Harry con un montón de dudas y sorprendidos por el que hubieran llamado al hurón oxigenado para informarles del paradero de su desaparecida amiga.

El resto del dia fue sencillamente raro. Hermione no habló en ninguna de las clases. En otras circunstancias, el rubio se habría alegrado de no tener que oírla. Pero su silencio era sobrecogedor. Era como tener una sombra lánguida y triste a tu lado. Era como ese sindrome que los que han perdido un miembro sufren. El sindrome del miembro fantasma. Ese en el que según dicen, después de haber perdido un brazo o una pierna, la sigues sintiendo pese a saber que no está ahí. Era lo mismo, pero al revés. Él sabía que Granger estaba ahi como otro miembro más. Un miembro extra. La notaba. Pero ella no decía nada, era como un peso muerto en su mente. Solo notaba su brutal tristeza.

A la hora de comer, Draco ya tenía el estómago cómo si un hipogrifo se hubiera dedicado a afilarse las garras con él. No tenía hambre. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que Hermione tampoco.

Cuando iba a entrar en el Gran comedor y el olor de la comida le golpeó en la nariz, sintió nauseas. Sabía que si comía algo vomitaría. Así que hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, se giró en redondo y se fue.

Harry y Ron lo habían visto. Y se miraron extrañados. Su mejor amiga había desaparecido en un sospechoso y repentino viaje de estudios y el hurón botador se comportaba como si fuera un fantasma trágico...aquello era demasiado raro.

El ojiverde sacó de un bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y lo abrió ligeramente bajo la mesa y susurró que juraba solemnemente que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Lo que vio le hizo salir corriendo tras Draco Malfoy. Cuando lo vio de espaldas caminando lánguidamente hacia el ala de los Slytherin, miró a su alrededor y volvió a mirar el mapa sin entender que pasaba.

En el mapa del merodeador, solo había un juego de pisadas que se alejaban. Pero en el cartel que anunciaba el nombre de la persona había dos nombres.

Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger se alejaban en un solo punto de la vista de un aturdido y muy confundido Harry Potter

XXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, ya entrada la madrugada, Draco seguía sin poder dormir.

-Granger... ¿estás ahí? -Susurró.

Silencio. Pero notaba su presencia, como se agitaba en su mente incómoda.

-Granger...joder respóndeme cuando te hablo...-ordenó bastante enfadado.

_-"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?... ¿No me has amargado bastante el día? ¿No querías que estuviera callada? Enhorabuena...has conseguido lo que querías..." _

_-_Nos vamos a dar un paseo...-dijo tajante.

Dicho eso, se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata sobre el pijama y se fue a la sala común. Por el camino, cogió unos pergaminos en blanco, el tintero y una pluma.

Poco después estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea y arrastró una mesita hacia él para poder escribir.

-Usa mi brazo, escribe tus dichosas cartas a tus amigos y a tu familia y a quién cojones quieras, cuéntales lo que sea, pero deja de llorar. Llevas todo el puto día deprimiéndome...

_-"No puedo usar tu cuerpo cuando quiero..."_ -dijo ella con tristeza

-Pues aprende rápido, porque esto no se va a repetir, ¿me oyes? Si tengo que aguantar otro día tus llantos y dramas me tiro por la ventana de la torre de astronomía...-Draco se frotó los ojos con rabia- Dictarme y que escriba yo, no funcionaría porque sabrían que no es tú letra...así que usa mi maldito brazo...te estoy dando permiso, ¿vale? Estoy dejando mi mente en blanco y dejándote sitio. Aprovecha porque como me piense esto dos veces te mando a la mierda y no te vuelvo a escuchar en todo el tiempo que estés ahí dentro,...

La amenaza pareció surtir efecto. Draco miró su propio brazo alucinado. Era como si se lo hubieran dormido. Sentía un cosquilleo extraño y parecia que un titiritero lo estuviera estirando y moviendo con hilos. Vio cómo su brazo derecho tomaba la pluma con delicadeza y la llevaba al papel, y la letra que salía de su mano no era la suya.

Queridos Ron y Harry...

Así empezaba la primera carta, en la que les contaba que se había tenido que ir de improviso a un estudio en el que la habían seleccionado a última hora por una baja en el último momento y que no había podido despedirse, que no se preocuparan que volvería pronto y que no tardaría en contarles como le iba y lo emocionada que estaba con el estudio que iba a realizar. Firmó con besos y abrazos.

Queridos papa y mama...

La segunda carta tenía menos detalles. Les contaba que la habían seleccionado para un corto viaje de estudios y que no estaría en el colegio unos días, que era una oportunidad de subir la nota media y que quizás estuviera unos días fuera de cobertura y que quizás no pudiera escribirles tan asiduamente. Les dijo que les quería y que les echaría mucho de menos antes de firmar.

Draco no salía en sí de asombro. Sus cartas a sus padres eran frías notas informativas. En las palabras de Granger se notaba...tristeza, emoción...aquello era raro. Escalofriante.

El brazo que le había prestado a la chica dejó la pluma en el tintero y para su asombro, le acarició la mejilla con algo parecido a ternura. Draco no pudo evitar rehuir confundido de su propia mano.

_-"Gracias Malfoy..."_

_-_No me las des, no lo he hecho por ti, no quiero volver a tener que soportarte de ese estado de ánimo...-Dijo él de morros. La situación era demasiado...rara.

-"Aun así...gracias. Te devuelvo el brazo..."

-No hace falta si no quieres aún...

Por alguna razón que no pudo entender, sentía la necesidad de... ¿consolarla? Con la mano izquierda tomó con delicadeza su propia mano derecha, la que le cosquilleaba bajo el control de Granger. Y la estrechó con suavidad.

Pudo sentir un brutal rubor que subía ardiendo con violencia en ese espacio de su mente que ocupaba Granger y soltó la mano con rapidez.

Hermione soltó con rapidez el control del brazo y se lo devolvió a Malfoy, quien a su vez, cogió las dos cartas, las metió en sobres con prisas, las selló, y cogiendo su propia lechuza le dio indicaciones. Abrió la ventana y la soltó a la noche.

El ojigris subió rápido y azorado las escaleras a su dormitorio compartido y cerró las cortinas con rapidez, tumbándose en la cama para olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, y lo raro que había sido ese momento de contacto con la chica que habitaba en su mente.

Lo peor de todo, es que sabía que podía huir de todo, de todos...menos de ella. Estaba literalmente, metida en su cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un buho negro como la noche picoteba una ventana. Harry abrió, cogió la carta que la siniestra y oscura ave le daba y la vio partir. Abrió la carta y la leyó.

Segundos después de haber asimilado las palabras, volvió a leerla. Y decidió despertar a Ron. Cuando el pelirrojo reaccionó, le tendió la carta. Ron se alegró mucho al recibirla pero viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo, no pudo más que extrañarse.

-¿De qué te preocupas? Herms está bien...lo pone aquí, es su letra y lo sabes.

-Lo que me preocupa no es la carta Ron...es...es lo otro.

-¿Qué otro Harry?

-¿Por qué Herms nos ha enviado una lechuza negra a las 4 de la madrugada, una carta escrita con tinta verde esmeralda en un sobre sellado con un listón negro y el sello de Slytherin?

Ron volvió a leer la carta. Miró el sello de lacre verde y miró la tinta. Miró el reloj. Y miró a Harry. Ahora sí que estaba muy, pero que muy preocupado.


	4. Chapter 4

EDITADO: Corregido gracias a Gisel Malfoy

_**NeniLu Jny: gracias por el review. Si leíste mi otra historia sabrás que suelo actualizar bastante rápido (y si estoy inspirada hasta 6 veces en un día) pero no os acostumbréis que esta vez me lo voy a tomar con un poco más de calma...que con sanguine casi me da síndrome del túnel carpiano de tanto teclear...aun así suelo subir caps un par de veces por semana como poco. Y si no voy a actualizar en un tiempo, aviso con antelación. **_

_**Barbiie: me alegro volver a verte por mis fics. Y por tu duda...Herms no estuvo lo suficiente en el sueño de Draco como para que este se diera cuenta. Solo fue un pequeño susto por parte de ambos, nada más. Pero el tema tiene tela...ya veréis ya,...**_

_**Malenita: nunca subestimes el poder de la negación humana...y que sepan que pasa algo raro no implica que se enteren de lo que realmente está pasando. Si crees que se ha liado la cosa, ya verás la maraña que se va a armar...**_

_**Crimson Rouge Rot: Que alegría verte por aquí, y más aun sabiéndote recuperada de la gripe! me alegro de que te gustara como termino sanguine...me esforcé mucho y no sabía si estaría a la altura de las expectativas creadas, y esta nueva historia,...tenia mis dudas, pero me siento aliviada de que también os guste ^^**_

CAPITULO 4: nuevas experiencias, miedos, dudas, y una escoba.

Hermione velaba los sueños de Malfoy. No sabía porque...pero no necesitaba dormir. Era como si el descanso de él la descansara a ella, pero su consciencia funcionara en automático conectada al subconsciente del ojigris.

En algún punto de la noche, sintió esa desagradable sensación de tener que ir al baño. Suspiró. Draco se despertaría en cualquier momento. Decidió dejarlo descansar. Apartó con cuidado la mente de Malfoy de su cuerpo, con mucha delicadeza para no despertarle, y poco a poco, se fue colando en su carne. Era como ponerse un traje de neopreno muy...sensible. De pronto, abrió los ojos. Veía a través de los ojos de Malfoy. La sensación era desconcertante. Se incorporó en la cama con movimientos lentos, y plantó los pies en el suelo. Esos pies eran raros, más grandes. Por no hablar del resto. Se palpó el pecho con cuidado. No había pechos. Era de esperar. Era un cuerpo de hombre. Pero se le hacía raro no tener sus "bultos" habituales y tener abultamientos en otras partes...

Hizo de tripas corazón y se puso en pie. Aquello si era rarísimo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era Malfoy. Y de lo largas que tenía las piernas. Dio varios pasos con cuidado de prueba. Si alguien lo hubiera visto se habría reído. El cuerpo de Malfoy se movía como si fuera una persona de varias tallas menor estuviera dentro. Y básicamente era lo que estaba pasando.

Con sumo cuidado, Hermione pilotó ese cuerpo ajeno rumbo al baño. Estaba excitada, ansiosa. Aquello en cierta medida era divertido. Sabía que lo que vendría a continuación no lo sería...mear de pié no era una habilidad que una chica naciera para practicar, pero siempre se había preguntado cómo sería estar en la piel de otro. Y aquello era literalmente estarlo.

Pasito tembloroso a pasito tembloroso, la criatura Hermione-Draco se dirigió al baño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se despertó al sentir movimiento. Su cuerpo estaba andando y él no estaba al mando. Se sintió furioso y después...la furia dio paso a la curiosidad cuando vio a través de sus propios ojos, pero como un mero espectador, como Hermione hacía caminar a su cuerpo rumbo al baño. Y lo sintió. Sintió como su cuerpo quería orinar.

En cierta medida, los papeles se habían invertido, y sentía los pensamientos de Granger chispear con entusiasmo, como cachorritos histéricos mirando algunas golosinas. La oía pensar.

"Que no se despierte"

"Ya que yo no duermo, al menos que el descanse..."

"No es bueno para el sueño profundo REM el despertarse en la noche para ir al baño, lo llevo yo y así que el descanse..."

¿Granger estaba preocupada por su descanso? Vale que compartieran el cuerpo, pero esa preocupación era exagerada...Aun así, la situación le pareció divertida, y la dejó hacer. Se quedó callado para que ella no se diera cuenta de que su infantil intento de secuestro para no despertarle le había despertado y se mordió sus finos labios para no soltar una carcajada.

Ella había armado un escándalo por la mañana cuando había tenido que ir al baño. Había estado en un estado de horror escandalizado cada vez que había tenido que ir al baño. Y casi la pudo oírla vomitar y tener nauseas agónicas cuando por la tarde tuvo que ir a hacer de vientre.

Sería divertido ver que hacia ella solita...a ver cómo se las apañaba...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione cerró con cuidado la puerta del baño y pasó el pestillo. Y se acercó al espejo. Se miró a si misma al espejo. Veía el cuerpo de Draco, y se veía a sí misma como un halo alrededor de la piel del rubio. Era desconcertante. Y por primera vez, vio a Draco Malfoy desde un punto de vista distinto. Básicamente, desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy. Y sonrió. Una sonrisa de Hermione en los labios de aquel muchacho de ojos como el hielo. Era una sonrisa sincera, honesta, abierta...ladeando la cabeza, Hermione abrió la pica y dejo chorrear un poco de agua, se humedeció las manos, y se las pasó por el pelo, refrescarse un poco para aclararse las ideas y tomar ánimos le vendría bien para lo que venía a continuación...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de ver. La sonrisa de Granger en sus labios...se sentía turbado. El nunca había sonreído así. Lo sabía...y ahora se preguntaba porque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La ojimiel miraba la taza del retrete como si nunca hubiera visto una. Por dónde empezar... ¡ah! si... levantó la tapa y el aro para sentarse y los dejo allí arriba. Y siguió mirando la taza como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo atroz y abominable dispuesto a atacarla si hacía algo mal.

Se había planteado el sentarse, pero luego la duda la había atenazado... ¿Cómo limpiarse? ¿Con papel? ¿Y si al levantarse del retrete se manchaba el pantalón con las gotitas? ¿Cómo sacudirse o limpiarse ESO que colgaba entre sus piernas ahora mismo estando sentada sin hacer maniobras raras que despertaran a Malfoy?

Empezó a dar saltitos conteniéndose las ganas de hacer pipí mientras seguía pensando a toda prisa que hacer a continuación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se lo estaba pasando en grande. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse de la situación tan absurda en la que estaba metida Granger con su cuerpo. Algo tan simple...tan rutinario...y ella estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Se sentía tentado de echarle una mano, recuperar el control de su cuerpo y aliviarse allí mismo.

Pero no lo suficiente tentado, era más divertido verla sufrir...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione no podía mas, o hacia algo o se meaba encima. Hizo acopio de valor Gryffindor y se bajó los pantalones. Allí estaba la segunda barrera...los calzoncillos. Con muchísima aprensión, y cerrando los ojos, se los bajó. Una corriente de aire frío le rozó indecorosamente en una parte de su nueva anatomía que nunca había sentido. "Dios...porque a mí...porque a mí..." no paraba de pensar.

Se había planteado hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, pero tenía la experiencia en su casa de lo que pasaba cuando los hombres hacían esas cosas dormidos...que la taza del wáter se quedaba hecha un asco llena de salpicaduras y gotitas. Su pulcritud se reveló y venció a sus redaños.

Por primera vez, Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a esa parte de la anatomía masculina de la que solo tenía conocimientos teóricos y que para colmo de males pertenecía al rubio que le había hecho la vida imposible los últimos 5 años.

"Vale...puedo hacer esto..." pero sus pensamientos la traicionaron. En lo primero que se fijó era en el color del vello púbico de Malfoy. "V...platinado hasta ahí abajo...nunca hubiera dicho que Malfoy tuviera rizos en alguna parte de su cuerpo..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco estaba mordiéndose las manos para no reír. Sentía cierta vergüenza de que Hermione lo estuviera mirando en sus joyas de la corona tan fijamente. Pero la línea caótica del pensamiento de la ojimiel le estaba haciendo desternillarse de risa y procuraba no hacerse notar, tenía demasiada curiosidad de a ver qué era lo siguiente con lo que le sorprendía ella.

"Será posible...está viendo las ingles más deseadas de todo Hogwarts...y con razón...y lo primero en lo que se fija es en que tengo los bajos tan rubios como la cabeza y que esta rizado...esta tía o es tonta o es que no sabe lo que se pierde..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione tragó saliva y con el índice y el pulgar, cogió aquella cosa arrugada y apunto como pudo hacía el agua. Respiró hondo sin saber muy bien que partes de su cuerpo relajar y opto por hacer lo mismo que hacía ella. Tener un pene entre las manos desde la perspectiva en la que estaba era algo que estaba segura que muy pocas femeninas habían hecho. Pero cuando el chorro amarillo empezó a salir se relajó, se aseguró de que todo iba al sitio y decidió sencillamente mirar hacia otra parte. La embargó esa agradable sensación de alivio. Y su mente empezó a divagar en otros asuntos. Procuraba no pensar en lo que tenía en la mano, o en que haría cuando terminara. Y sobre todo procuraba no pensar en lo que pasaría si Malfoy se despertara en ese momento y la pillara con las manos en la masa. Y nunca mejor dicho.

Poco a poco, terminó de orinar, y la duda volvió a llenarla de pánico. Qué hacer a continuación. Giró los ojos con terror hacia aquella entrepierna extraña y ajena y la confusión la embriago. Había visto a Malfoy hacerlo en unas cuantas ocasiones. Un par de sacudidas, hacer saltar todas las gotitas y dentro de los pantalones de nuevo.

Pero también había oído a Harry y a Ron reírse saliendo del baño canturreando que "más de tres sacudidas es paja". Y desde luego...no pensaba masturbar a Malfoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Draco no podía más. Estaba al borde del infarto por contenerse la risa. ¿Esa idiota de verdad pensaba que lo iba a masturbar por sacudirle las gotitas? Aquello era demasiado...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione hizo de tripas corazón y cerrando los ojos con fuerza y echando la cabeza a un lado como si así la cosa no fuera a ir con ella, y sacudió un par de veces con fuerza, y rezando porque aquello fuera suficiente, se subió con rapidez los gallumbos y los pantalones aliviada de que aquel extravagante calvario hubiera terminado. Y mientras se dirigía a la puerta para volver a meter el cuerpo de Malfoy en la cama y devolverle el control sobre su anatomía, lo escuchó. Una carcajada que le heló la sangre.

-Estás despierto...verdad...-susurró iracunda- Has estado despierto todo el rato...

_"-Por Salazar...esto no lo voy a olvidar nunca Granger...nunca pensé que me reiría tanto de ti..."_

_-_Eres un cabrón...-masculló irritada- podrías haberme ayudado ya que estabas despierto...

_"- ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Ha sido legendario verte así...la perfecta prefecta sabelotodo sin saber que hacer...eres una traviesa pervertida Granger...secuestras mi cuerpo, me metes mano...no sabía yo que tuvieras esos gustos escabrosos y escatológicos...si lo llego a saber..."_

_-_No quería despertarte, ¿vale? Me sabía mal molestarte en sueños, no he hecho esto por gusto maldito ególatra malpensado...-se excusó ella mientras se ruborizaba. O al menos, las mejillas de Draco se ruborizaban mientras a Hermione la inundaba la vergüenza de haber sido pillada

_"-Vamos vamos...no ha sido para tanto, ¿no?"_

-Coge tu cuerpo, ya he tenido bastante "Malfoy" por un día...

El cuerpo de Draco se convulsionó un poco mientras las consciencias se intercambiaban y su legítimo dueño volvía a tener el control de su propia carne. Sonrió de medio lado y abrió la puerta del baño para volver a la cama.

-Reconócelo Granger...ha sido divertido.

_"-Muérete Malfoy..."_- le espetó rabiosa

Y así ambos volvieron a la cama. Draco con una lánguida sonrisa ladeada y Hermione refunfuñando para sus adentros. Y la noche...sencillamente pasó tranquila.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otra parte del castillo, habían otros dos que no podían dormir. Harry y Ron no hacían más que darle vueltas a la carta, al sobre, a lo que estaba pasando, y miraban con pasmosa incredulidad el mapa del merodeador. Por un momento, aquella visión delirante de dos nombres en un solo listón había cambiado. En vez de ser Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger, había sido Hermione Granger-Draco Malfoy. Luego, pocos minutos después, ante sus propios ojos, había vuelto a cambiar el orden de los nombres.

Harry y Ron tenían un problema. Sabían a ciencia cierta que algo no iba bien.

Punto 1: Hermione había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana y todos los profesores decían que se había ido a un viaje de estudios del que nadie había oído nunca hablar. Y nadie daba detalles.

Punto 2: Hermione les había escrito una carta con los colores, el sello y un pájaro de Slytherin. La carta era de ella, no cabía duda. La letra, las expresiones...el estilo...era de ella. Pero el resto...por no mencionar que les había llegado a horas a las que ella nunca habría escrito.

Punto 3: Cuando les informaron del supuesto viaje...habían llamado a Draco Malfoy

Punto 4: Draco Malfoy fue la última persona que vio a Hermione

Punto 5: Draco Malfoy había estado más raro que de costumbre desde que Hermione desapareció.

Punto 6: El mapa del merodeador decía que Draco y Hermione no es que estuvieran juntos, es que eran la misma persona. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el mapa tuviera un malfuncionamiento...pero contando los cinco puntos anteriores...ninguno de los dos creía que fuera una coincidencia.

Pero no sabían como unir los puntos para obtener una respuesta. Y eso, no los dejaba dormir. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amiga? Y lo peor...no era no saber, era saber que ella lo habría averiguado. Ambos no solo estaban preocupados. Tenían miedo, y estaban furiosos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cierto rubio y cierta castaña se levantaron a la mañana siguiente aun con un vivido recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Uno sonreía, la otra seguía de morros. Pero el nuevo día no se presentaba mucho mejor. Cuando Hermione vio que Malfoy cogía unas toallas, y una delicada esponja natural y otra exfoliante, entro rápidamente en modo pánico.

_"-Que haces con eso..."_

-Vamos a darnos una ducha- susurró el con naturalidad.

_"-Ah...no...no no no no"_

_-_Ah., si, si si si. Que tú seas una sangresucia no quiere decir que a mí me guste ir hecho un desastre.

_"-La sangre no tiene nada que ver, imbécil"- _él simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando hacia las duchas.

Draco se desnudó tranquilamente para terror de Hermione. Y se metió en la ducha cerrando las cortinas. Cuando el primer chorro de agua empezó a deslizarse a presión sobre la piel del rubio, caliente y relajante, Hermione cometió el error de relajarse. Pensó por un momento que quizás no fuera tan terrible...que quizás fuera agradable y todo...quizás por una vez Malfoy tuviera una buena idea...pero de pronto, la línea de sus pensamientos cambio radicalmente, cuando sintió las pegajosas y resbaladizas manos del chico recorriendo su cuerpo, enjabonándose. Y la cosa solo empeoro cuando cogió la esponja exfoliante y empezó a frotarse a conciencia las partes enjabonadas.

Escocia un poco, picaba. Y sentía la piel, esa piel que no era suya pero con la que tenía línea directa, arder con el contacto de la áspera esponja. El agua relajaba las partes sonrosadas por los violentos frotes que Draco se hacía a sí mismo, quitando toda la piel muerta, dejando toda su dermis increíblemente suave y lustrosa.

_"-Que estás haciendo...duele..."_

_-_Cállate Granger...no voy a cambiar mi rutina por que a ti te moleste. Yo lo considero revigorizante y además cuido mi piel, por si no te has dado cuenta, la tengo delicada.

_"-Pero te la estás irritando toda..."_

-Déjame tranquilo, ¿vale? Yo no te digo como ducharte...

Hermione se mordió la lengua y siguió sufriendo aquella obtusa tortura un rato más. Hasta que Malfoy se consideró lo suficientemente limpio y cambió de esponja. Cogió la suave. La empapó en el aromático jabón y comenzó a pasarla con suavidad sobre toda su piel, relajando las partes que picaban más. Después sencillamente se relajó bajo el agua dejando que esta limpiara toda la espuma.

Hermione dio gracias a los cielos por haber terminado con aquello, pero Draco aún no había terminado. Cogió el aceite hidratante de baño, se hecho un chorro en las manos y comenzó a pasárselo por todas partes. La ojimiel tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Tenía la piel muy sensible después de las dos esponjas, y el efecto calmante del aceite junto al suave masaje que el chico se hacía a si mismo sin compasión por aquella que compartía sus sentidos la estaba poniendo febril.

Draco sintió esa turbación por parte de la muchacha y se sintió perverso. Sabía que ella se sentía incómoda, y se lo pasaba en grande. Pero de pronto algo le turbó. Esa idiota que estaba atrapada en su mente soltó un quedo gemido cuando él se estaba poniendo el aceite en los hombros y el pecho, y sus manos trazaban círculos en su bien ejercitado vientre. Sus dedos se detuvieron en seco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por una parte se sentía asqueado de que a ella le gustara. Por otro lado, no quería interrumpir su propia rutina por un problema pasajero como tener a Granger en su mente. Por una tercera parte...sentía la extraña tentación de seguir recorriéndose el cuerpo con las manos, y ver que hacía ella al respecto.

No entendía porque le gustaba tanto la idea de tentarla hasta hacerla saltar...porque disfrutaba tanto llevándola al límite y el extraño placer que sentía al saberla ruborizada. Hace unos días la habría estrangulado con sus propias manos si Granger lo hubiera pillado en el baño o si la hubiera visto soltar un gemido ahogado como el que acababa de oír por verlo hidratarse la piel. Se habría sentido asqueado, humillado y furioso de que ella le viera, de que a ella le gustara...le habría parecido ridículo y ofensivo. Y le ponía furioso y confuso no poder entender que había cambiado en apenas un par de días...

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió olvidar el tema. Un pensamiento le cruzó la mente dejando una estela al rojo vivo. Ella le había dicho que si pensaba en voz alta ella lo oía. Pero ella no decía nada. No parecía haberle oído.

Dejó el bote de aceite y tomó la toalla. Y empezó a quitarse el exceso de aceite con energía.

Tomo una decisión y carraspeó.

-Si tú nunca sacas el tema, yo tampoco lo haré. Olvidado, ¿entendido?

_"-Por una vez...estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo...esto nunca ha pasado. Tú nunca has pensado lo que acabas de pensar y yo nunca he gemido al sentir tus manos recorriéndome. Me parece justo. Sí...esto no ha pasado nunca..."_- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, demasiado aturdida como para pensar con claridad.

-Granger...estás hablando de ello...y para que conste, yo nunca he pasado mis manos por ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, es MI cuerpo, tu solo estas conectada por error...-Le cortó el rubio sintiendo como los colores le volvían a la cara con furia

_"- Perdón...me callo,... me callo..."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

El resto de la mañana pasó muy incómodo. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. Ambos intentaban olvidar lo que había pasado. Sin conseguirlo. Intentar olvidar algo, intentar no pensar en algo...es como si te dicen que no pienses en elefantes rosas. Tal y como te lo dicen, y por más que te esfuerces, un paquidermo de un color altamente improbable invade cada rincón de tu mente.

Por decirlo de alguna manera, Draco y Hermione intentaban no pensar en elefantes rosas. En el desayuno, Draco había hecho lo del día anterior, comerse su desayuno habitual sin usar sal, y para asombro de todos los que lo conocían, por segundo día consecutivo, se comió un par de piezas de fruta. En esta ocasión, un puñado de fresas y una pera. En las clases, las cosas no fueron diferentes. Ella prestaba una atroz concentración a los profesores y él tomaba apuntes como si le fuera la vida en ello.

En la cuarta clase, transformaciones, coincidieron con Gryffindor, las miradas asesinas de Ron y Harry no ayudaban a aliviar la ya de por si tensa situación dentro de la más que concurrida mente de Draco-Hermione.

Y cuando al final de la clase el dúo de leones acorraló a la serpiente la cosa no mejoró.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? Malfoy...-masculló Ron, directo al grano.

-¿Por qué supones que debería de saberlo, comadreja?- Siseó Draco a la defensiva. Podía sentir que Hermione se tensaba brutalmente en su mente, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Porque sabemos que pasa algo...y que tú tienes que ver...-Esta vez era Harry, los dos leones tenían las varitas en las manos aunque de momento no lo apuntaban a él.

-Desde el día de la detención he tenido la suerte de no tenerla delante de mí.-Dijo secamente el Slytherin. La ojimiel dentro de su cabeza se dio cuenta que de una forma retorcida y rebuscada no les había mentido a sus amigos. Y se preguntó por qué.

-No nos mientas Hurón botador...- A Ron le temblaba la varita en las manos mientras se resistía a soltarle al platinado un par de buenas maldiciones.

-No tengo porqué mentiros, de hecho, no tengo ni porqué hablaros.

Dicho esto, Draco se cuadro aún más y avanzo golpeando a los dos leones en los hombros y se encaminó a la puerta. Los dos compañeros lo apuntaron por la espalda.

-¡Como sigas avanzando te cosemos a hechizos imbécil!- le gritó Ron mientras el rubio se detenía en el umbral de la puerta sin dejar de darles la espalda.

-¿Que cojones queréis ahora?- masculló cansado, sin mirarlos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Harry controlándose para no partirle la cara a Malfoy

-No sé lo que ha pasado con Granger, Potter...-susurró el ojigris con cierto tinte de tristeza en la voz- Pero créeme, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Sin mediar más palabra y dejando a los dos leones patidifusos allí donde estaban, Draco se marchó de allí a grandes pasos. Casi corriendo.

_"-Gracias...por no mentirles."_

-Como me lleve una maldición de parte de tus amigos por tu culpa, te aseguro que me las pagaras, Granger...-susurró Draco agachando la cabeza para que nadie pensara que estaba hablando solo.

_"-No sabía que hacer...no me esperaba que te acorralaran..."_

-Qué sorpresa...la sabelotodo no lo sabe todo...irónico, ¿verdad?

_"-No seas así...no son tontos, ¿sabes? Algo les habrá llamado la atención, McGonagall no tendría que haberte llamado a ti también para informarles, eso les habrá hecho sospechar que algo anda mal..."_

-Ya claro...-dijo él con cinismo- pues ya puedes ir pensando donde podemos ir para pasar la tarde tranquilos y que tus dos gorilas no nos molesten.

_"-Fácil, ve a la biblioteca, podemos leer un rato, estudiar con calma, hacer los deberes de los dos..."_

_-_Qué magnifico plan...que bien nos lo vamos a pasar...-dijo el rubio suspirando hastiado. Cambiando de pasillo para ir hacia la biblioteca. Lo que fuera por un poco de calma.

Entró, buscó una buena pila de libros de consulta que iba a necesitar, se sentó en un rincón solitario y oscuro, y se puso a estudiar. Pero había alguien observándole con extrañeza. Theodore Nott nunca había visto a Draco en la biblioteca. Draco siempre estudiaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Verlo allí estaba...fuera del orden natural de las cosas. Y más verlo de vez en cuando mascullando por lo bajo como si discutiera consigo mismo.

Theo no es que fuera muy íntimo de Draco...pero había convivido con el suficiente tiempo como para saber que aquello no era normal. Y más cuando la montaña de libros que tenía alrededor...la forma en la que los ordenaba, como trabajaba en secuencia...aquello le resultaba muy familiar. Solo una persona mantenía ese ritmo de lectura, y tomaba apuntes de esa forma. Era una persona que hacía dos días no veía en la biblioteca. Y ver a Draco Malfoy comportándose como Hermione Granger era...Theo no tenía palabras para describir lo surrealista de la visión. Pero siguió en silencio, sin dejar de echar miraditas por encima del libro a Draco, como si quisiera asegurarse una y otra vez que lo que veía era lo que realmente estaba pasando. Y la cosa...solo empeoró.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Pansy Parkinson apareció en la biblioteca. El ojigris y la ojimiel pensaron exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo para sorpresa de los dos. "Oh mierda..."

-¡Drakki cariño!- dijo ella caminando a saltitos contoneantes hacia él y abrazándolo por la espalda

Draco se sintió incómodo. Pero pudo sentir la náusea agónica que Hermione sintió. Casi lo hace vomitar a él.

-¿Te encuentras mal, cielito?- La morena lo miró e intentó tomarle la temperatura en la frente con la mano. Draco se la quitó de un violento manotazo.

-Piérdete Pansy, estoy ocupado...-masculló con rabia intentando a la desesperada que aquella cansina mojigata se largara. Hacía tiempo que se había cansado de sus jueguecitos...pero ahora era realmente incómodo tenerla cerca, y más con Hermione de testigo absoluto.

-Vamos Drakki...aún podemos arreglar lo nuestro...-le ronroneó en la oreja. Y con un descaro pasmoso le paso las yemas de los dedos por la bragueta en una íntima caricia que sabía que a él le gustaba y se inclinaba para besarle. Draco sintió como el corazón de Hermione se aceleraba con la violencia de un martillo pilón. Y suavemente alzó una mano para detener a Pansy, pensaba apartar la cara y echarla de allí para que lo dejara tranquilo. Pero de nuevo, el copo de nieve que puede o no, iniciar un alud, cayó en mal lugar.

Y muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo:

Draco se echó hacia atrás con violencia haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo con un estruendo violento.

Hermione se puso a gritar en su cabeza sobre lo zorra que le parecía Pansy, sobre cómo se atrevía a tocarla, y berreo como una posesa sobre como Malfoy podía soportar a semejante esperpento de mujer descerebrada.

Una de las manos de Draco salió disparada sin que nadie supiera porque, y Draco menos que nadie y le soltó un bofetón a Pansy. No fue fuerte, no fue violento. Pero fue uno de esos guantazos sonoros y ruidosos que suenan como una sandía estrellándose contra el suelo.

La bibliotecaria se puso a sisearles que o se callaban todos o los echaba.

Theo salió corriendo a agarrar a Pansy que se estaba lanzando sobre Malfoy con las uñas por delante para sacarle los ojos por haberle levantado la mano mientras el rubio se miraba la mano como si no fuera suya y le preguntaba en voz alta a sus dedos porque habían hecho eso.

Y cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir, Theo sujetaba a Pansy con fuerza mientras esta lloraba y gritaba. Y Draco salió de la ensoñación solo dios sabía que estaba y miró a la morena como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento Pansy...no quería golpearte. No sé qué me ha pasado.- El rubio seguía mirando su mano con los ojos desorbitados.

Theo empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Draco? Él era orgulloso, nunca jamás se había disculpado, y allí estaba...plantado como un espantapájaros aparentando que ni siquiera sabía que había pasado. Para sorpresa tanto de Theo como de la aullante morena que tenía en brazos, Draco giró en redondo, recogió sus cosas en tres rápidos movimientos, y salió de allí con la misma expresión urgente y ausente.

-Me ha pegado... ¡Draco me ha pegado!-le espetó furiosa Pansy.

-No...Te ha pegado la mano de Draco...Draco no estoy seguro que sepa lo que ha pasado...-Le dijo Theo. Nott no solía interesarse por nada, siempre era distante...pero aquello era lo suficientemente fuera de lo normal como para que hasta Nott sintiera curiosidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Eres idiota Granger...yo nunca le he pegado...-le espetó Draco con rabia mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos menos transitados.

_"- No lo sé, fue instintivo, ni siquiera sé si fui yo la que le pego...pensaba que habías sido tu..."_

_-_Puedo ser muchas cosas maldita loca, pero nunca he pegado a una mujer.

Aquella realidad le atenazó la garganta. Malfoy la había insultado, degradado, humillado, le había hecho la vida imposible de mil formas distintas...pero jamás le había levantado la mano. La había amenazado con matarla...e incluso le había lanzado un par de maldiciones. Pero siempre fueron menores. Nunca le hizo daño real. No daño físico.

_"-No sé lo que paso, ¿vale? Cuando me tocó y la vi que venía a besarme...y su voz tan aguda y chillona...me puse nerviosa."_

_-_El problema es que no te tocó a TI, ni te iba a besar a TI, era a MÍ a quien buscaba. Siento desilusionarte, pero por mucho que estés ligada a mi mente y a mis sentidos, no eres el centro de mi vida, imbécil. Y ahora me has hecho golpear a Pansy...-Draco estaba furioso, y lo que más le frustraba era no poder sacudir a Granger hasta hacerla gritar.

_"-Lo siento..."_

_-_Eso no me basta.

_"-Si te digo como me lo puedes hacer pasar muy mal un rato,... ¿te compensaría?"_

Draco se paró en seco y repasó mentalmente la frase que acababa de oír.

-¿Tú eres masoquista o solo imbécil?

_"-Oye, soy honesta ¿vale? Te acabo de hacer pasar un mal rato que va a tener más repercusión para ti que para mí, y me siento culpable. Intento compensarlo...aunque sé que te vas a ensañar conmigo. Pero lo veo justo. A diferencia de ti, yo me hago responsable de las consecuencias de mis actos, aunque eso implique darte artillería contra mí."_

Draco no salía de su asombro. ¿Granger le estaba proponiendo lo que creía que le estaba proponiendo? No solo se le estaba poniendo a tiro para ensañarse con ella sino que ¿encima le diría como hacerlo de manera más humillante, dolorosa y eficaz?

_"- Oye... ¿te decides o no? Me estoy arrepintiendo de mi oferta"_

_-_Sorpréndeme...-atinó a graznar Draco, sin poderse creer el giro que tomaba la situación.

_"-Tengo vértigo..." _La voz de la ojimiel era apenas un hilo.

-¿Qué cojones me quieres decir con eso?- le espeté el confuso- ¿Cómo va eso a compensarme nada?

_"-Tú coge una escoba, date una vuelta y lo sabrás..."_ Y junto con un escalofrío aterrado de la muchacha, al rubio se le hizo la luz. Y sonrió. Malévolo. Travieso. Eso sí que compensaría muchas cosas...

_"- No tan alto...no tan rápido...para para para para para...por dios,...como me arrepiento de esto...fue una mala idea,...fue una mala idea,...aahhahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

Los gritos aterrados de Hermione eran música para los oídos de Draco mientras hacia otro picado desde las alturas hacia el suelo, y recuperaba altura en el último segundo antes de remontarse haciendo loopings y aullaba entusiasmado como un poseso mientras el viento le azotaba la cara y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Notaba como en algún lugar de su mente, Hermione se aferraba a él con las uñas y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Después de una larga y aterradora media hora de tortura en vuelo, se sentía satisfecho. Tomó más altura aun y paró la escoba, quedando flotando en miedo de una nube.

-Abre los ojos Granger.

_"-No..."-_maulló ella con voz estrangulada.

-Granger, no me hagas repetírtelo o vuelvo a jugar a la caída libre...-la voz de Draco sonaba relajada, más tranquila que antes.

Con muchísima reticencia, Hermione abrió primero un ojo, desconfiada. Y poco a poco, abrió el otro sin creer lo que veía. Estaban rodeados de blancas nubes, y a lo lejos, el ocaso brillaba en tonos rojos y purpuras tiñendo de un espectacular naranja las aguas del lago. Las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido se mecían como despidiéndose del día y las primeras estrellas despuntaban como puntas plateadas en aquella creciente oscuridad que cambiaba de color mientras girones de nubes remoloneaban perezosas en el horizonte. Era sencillamente precioso. Hermione conocía las bellísimas vistas del castillo. Pero desde allí arriba, todo era prístino. Era una nueva perspectiva

_"-Nunca había visto un atardecer desde aquí arriba..."_- susurró sin saber que más decir.

-Creo que más bien podrías decir que nunca habías estado aquí arriba...-se rió Draco mientras se acomodaba en la escoba.

_"- Si bueno...tengo vértigo y además nunca he conseguido volar en escoba..."_

-Es algo que nunca he entendido...eres de las brujas más aplicadas y nunca conseguiste algo tan básico y simple como volar en escoba...-Draco se sorprendió a si mismo vocalizando en alto un pensamiento que siempre había tenido y que su orgullo siempre le había hecho callarse. Se mordió la lengua molesto por que se le hubiera escapado.

_"-No lo sé, es algo que sencillamente nunca he sabido hacer...se podría decir que no lo llevo dentro..."_

-Pues lo vas a pasar mal en los partidos de Quidditch...porque no pienso dejar de jugar porque tu estés ahí...- La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó al sentir como ella se encogía aterrada- Oh vamos...será divertido...

_"-Para ti que eres un sádico cruel y retorcido quizás lo sea..."_

-Venga Granger...no me digas que no te lo has pasado bien...además, ¿no crees que lo que ves te compensa lo que te he hecho pasar? Creo que estamos en paz- Draco se sintió relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sentía tranquilo. Y pese a que era Granger, la sangresucia la que tenía en la cabeza, y lo sabía...no verla, que fuera solo una etérea voz tan diferente a él...facilitaba las cosas. Era agradable tener alguien con quien hablar. Alguien a quien en quien confiar,...porque qué remedio le quedaba. Suspiró resignado. Ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos entendían que no les quedaba otra opción, y se resignaron.

_"-Ya que no nos queda más remedio... ¿al menos te podría pedir que la próxima sesión de vuelo no fuera una pesadilla? Podrías no sé...dar vueltas despacio...que me acostumbrara...y así podría ir cogiéndole el truco. No creo que te sea agradable perseguir la snitch dorada mientras aúllo en tu cabeza como una posesa aterrada..."_

_-_Muy lista Granger... ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ahora?- Draco puso en marcha la escoba y empezó a volar haciendo suaves eses hacia el crepúsculo, descendiendo lentamente. Y notó como Granger sentía mariposas en el estómago por la agradable sensación de descenso. La notaba sonreír en su cabeza. Y él también sonrió.- ¿Ahora no tienes miedo?

_"-No..._-Susurró ella- _Ahora no..."_

-¿Quieres que intentemos algo?-le propuso el con malicia.

_"-¿A qué te refieres?"_

-La mejor manera de superar tus miedos es enfrentándolos. Te cedo el control de mi cuerpo, tu llevas la escoba, y yo te dirijo desde atrás, si algo va mal, recupero el control...

_"-Estas bromeando... ¿verdad? Dime que bromeas porque si no pensaré que estás loco..."_

_-_No bromeo, hablo en serio. Vamos Granger, ¿dónde está tu famoso valor Gryffindor? ¿Quién dijo miedo?- susurró el tentándola.

_"-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Malfoy?" -_Preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-Porque los dos salimos ganando...-él se encogió de hombros.

_"-Vale... ¿y qué diablos gano yo con que tú te lo pases bien torturándome con mi vértigo?"_

_-_Seamos sinceros Granger...-dijo el mientras volvía a tomar altura con suavidad- Yo me lo paso bien torturándote, y además no te tendría como una banshee en mi cabeza en cada partido, y ten por seguro que no voy a dejar de jugar porque tu estés ahí. Y tú...con un poco de suerte y unas lecciones perderías tu miedo, y en una semana podrías aprender a volar en escoba mejor que tu amiguito Potti...imagínate la cara que pondría él...además de que ya no podrías decir que hay una asignatura en el colegio que se te ha resistido...

Hermione odió a Malfoy. Lo odió con pasión. El muy bastardo tenía más razón que un santo. Sabía cómo tentarla...sabía dónde dolía y metía el dedo con saña...el muy crabrón sabía dónde hacer presión para hacerla saltar.

_"-Tú ganas...déjame el control...pero como me sueltes...cómo no estés ahí...te juro que te patearé el culo hasta que escupas tus riñones, ¿estamos?"_

_-¿_Qué mejor garantía tienes de que si tú te haces daño, me hago daño yo? Créeme Granger, me quiero demasiado como para permitir que eso pase...- Dijo Draco mientras cerraba los ojos y se sumergía hacia atrás, dejando a Granger el control del cuerpo.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, la siguiente hora no fue una pesadilla. Malfoy era un maestro severo, pero bueno. Y posesivo. Hermione notaba como aun habiéndole cedido el control de su cuerpo, no la soltaba, se aferraba a ella como si fuera un pajarillo en sus manos. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que si ella cometía un error poder corregirla con suavidad, pero lo bastante suave como para no ahogarla y dejarla tener el control. La sensación global era como...solo podía ser comparada a que el la abrazara por la espalda y tuviera sus manos sobre las de ella. Dirigiéndola con suavidad. Y cuando le daba instrucciones lo hacía en un susurro. Con voz firme, ordenes suaves...pero en un susurro.

Hermione no podía contener los escalofríos cada vez que él le hablaba desde algún lugar detrás de sus ojos. A la media hora, Malfoy la había ido soltando cada vez más, y era ella la que llevaba la escoba volando a gran altura con cierto titubeo pero con seguridad. Y lo que más confianza le daba, era saber que su peor enemigo la vigilaba, dispuesto a saltar y corregir el rumbo si ella se equivocaba. Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda...estaba confiando su vida a Draco Malfoy, y lo que más le aterraba era que confiaba en el...

_"-Creo que ya es suficiente Granger..."_-dijo él confundido cuando esos pensamientos de la ojimiel le llegaron. Y comprendió que ella tenía razón. La cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado fuera de lo normal. _"desciende con suavidad"_

Al llegar al suelo Malfoy volvió a sorprenderla cuando le dejó que controlara el cuerpo y le espetó que se había ganado unos minutos de libertad y que más le valía poner rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin.

Hermione ya tenía más control y caminaba con cierta normalidad, aunque descoordinada un poco al no estar acostumbrada ni a la estatura de Malfoy ni a su tono muscular. Draco se relajó, era divertido ver su propia vida desde sus propios ojos pero dejando en piloto Granger-automático puesto y sencillamente, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Mientras giraban en un pasillo chocaron contra alguien. Y derribó a esa figura. Cuando Hermione se percató de que era Ginny, se inclinó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-¿Estás bien, Ginny? No te había visto...-dijo Hermione con la voz de Draco.

-Si claro...yo a ti tampoco, perdona...-Ginny se quedó helada y sin palabras al ver con quien había chocado, y quién le tendía la mano. Draco Malfoy le sonreía amablemente esperando ayudarla para levantarse del suelo. Ginny, como si estuviera hipnotizada, le dio la mano y se dejó ayudar.

-Hasta luego Ginny...-dijo Hermione alegremente sin acordarse de que cara estaba viendo su pelirroja amiga y se despidió de ella con la mano sonriendo.

Ginny se quedó pasmada, mirando como el alto rubio se alejaba por el pasillo escoba en mano. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer lo que había visto y vivido. Pero una imagen le asaltaba la memoria una y otra vez con insistencia. La sonrisa de su amiga Hermione...su tono de voz...en la boca de labios finos de una serpiente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Antes que nada, una pequeña excusa, ayer no me encontraba bien y no pude actualizar.**_

_**Natislalala: gracias ^^ aunque la idea no es original mía, es un cliché del cine de scy-fy.**_

_**Andy Voldy: pato del sur a elefante rosa, pato del sur a elefante rosa, mensaje captado. Cambio y corto.**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: no es que se traten con cariño, es que no tienen más remedio que llevarse bien si no quieren volverse locos...XDD**_

_**Susurrodelvieno: jejejejeje, pues más aún que les queda por soportar...**_

_**Maletina: créeme, me esfuerzo mucho por superar la escena de los patos y las compresas de sanguine...me estoy esforzando mucho...^^**_

_**Ambar Hoo-Aoi**__** : por supuesto que sigo. Me alegra que te guste ^^**_

CAPITULO 5: La rendición de las lanzas:

Si hubiera alguien mirando, de una manera fría y objetiva, habría visto lo siguiente: Draco Malfoy, con la camisa desabrochada, el pelo revuelto y agarrándose las orejas como si quisiera arrancárselas, con una expresión de demente exasperación en la cara y los ojos que parecían salírsele de las cuentas. Si hubiera alguien escuchando lo habrían oído hablar como si siguiera una conversación con alguien que solo el podía oír chillar, gritar, patalear, maldecir...y al final suplicar. Porque si hubiera habido alguien cerca, habría visto lo que nunca nadie antes ha contemplado: como Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, capitulaba.

-Está bien...está bien...me rindo, ¿vale? Tú ganas Granger...-dijo aliviado cuando se hizo el silencio en su mente- Negociaré...negociaré...pero por lo que más quieras...deja ya la puta canción, me estas volviendo loco...

_"-Te lo advertí Malfoy...los magos tendréis cientos de años de tradición sobre la herencia mágica, pero los hijos de muggles tenemos cientos de años de tradición sobre tortura psicológica, chantaje emocional y cabezonería hasta salirnos con la nuestra. Y reconócelo, estoy en una situación de ventaja mental sobre ti ahora mismo..."_

Hermione sonrió. Era la tercera vez que discutían hoy, y ya se había cansado. Necesitaban un tratado, un acuerdo, y Malfoy no había cedido. La primera vez había sido en el desayuno. Malfoy se había negado a comer fruta y eso le había hecho estar enfadada todo el día. La segunda vez, después de comer, cuando Malfoy había preferido echarse una siesta a prestarle el cuerpo para hacer sus deberes y ponerse al día con sus estudios. La tercera vez, explotó. Fue cuando una tal Emma de séptimo curso se había puesto a flirtear con Malfoy y su irresponsable e insensible anfitrión se había puesto tonto y le estaba siguiendo el juego a la rubia tonta de turno. Cuando Malfoy se había puesto en modo "ataque directo" Hermione se rebeló. Y le dio un ultimátum. O paraba en el acto o ella cantaría. Malfoy se había reído...pero pronto dejó de hacerlo.

_"-Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veia que no se caia fue a llamar a otro elefante. Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña...como veia que no se caian fueron a llamar a otro elefante...tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veian que no se caian fueron a llamar a otro elfante..."_

Malfoy tardo 35 elefantes en gritarle a Emma que se largara de alli y le dejara solo. Pero Hermione no habia terminado con el y le exigio que negociaran los terminos de su convivencia en el mismo cuerpo, a lo que Malfoy la mandó a la mierda. Hermione siguio cantando de modo estridente, casi gritando, con una voz aguda y de pito. 126 elefantes despues, los nervios del rubio estaban tan crispados y su mente estaba tan de la consistencia del zumo de calabaza que se habia llegado a plantear el lanzarse un avada a si mismo para terminar con la tortura.

Tal como Hermione silencio su voz y se alzo con una victoria indiscutible sobre la situacion, Draco se levanto y con paso tembloroso se fue a la biblioteca. Alli, busco un rincon solitario y se sento. Sacó un fajo de pergaminos nuevos, el tintero y la pluma y comenzo a escribir.

_**Hasta los cojones de no aclararnos y con animo de encontrar un terreno neutral y establecer unas reglas y bases a la que ceñirnos en la actual situacion de convivencia, Draco Malfoy (anfitrion) y Hermione Granger (huesped) establecen los siguientes articulos de mutuo acuerdo.**_

Llegados a este punto...el rubio y la ojimiel comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. Media hora después, Draco comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

_**Artículo 1: Pese a que DM es el propietario original del cuerpo, estará de acuerdo y abierto a ceder el control del mismo siempre que la situación así lo exija, o así este acordado.**_

_**1.1- DM cederá el control a HG de forma plena no menos de una hora diaria y no más de 4. Si algún día HG no usa sus horas, no se podrán acumular para más a delante.**_

_**1.2- DM cogerá el control parcial o compartido del cuerpo durante las horas de estudio para realizar trabajos y/o exámenes**_

_**1.3**__-__** HG NO tomara el control del cuerpo ni total ni parcialmente sin el permiso expreso de DM exceptuando situaciones extremas o de fuerza mayor.**_

_**1.4- Durante el tiempo que HG tenga el control no actuara, dirá o hará nada que pueda tener consecuencias y/o repercusiones en la vida diaria, social o familiar ni en la imagen de DM.**_

_**Corolario del artículo 1 y todos sus subarticulos: EN casos de encuentro casual o cuando sea necesario, el que controle el cuerpo accederá a dejarse aconsejar, seguir las instrucciones y ser informado sobre detalles por el otro con tal de mantener las apariencias.**_

__Draco siguió escribiendo, y cuando no escribía, discutía con Hermione sobre más artículos. Tardaron casi 6 horas en ponerse de acuerdo con todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa misma tarde, Draco irrumpió en la sala común de Slytherin, Subió a su cuarto, y se cambió de ropa. Theodore Nott lo había visto subir, el rubio parecía de muy, muy mal humor. Cuando volvió a bajar y salió de la sala comunal de su casa, nadie vio nada extraño. Theo si lo vio. Draco llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. Pero no llevaba la corbata verde y plateada de Slytherin, llevaba una negra. No llevaba el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho de su camisa blanca inmaculada. Ni en su sobria túnica negra. No llevaba el chaleco verde botella, llevaba uno gris oscuro.

Theo alzo los ojos y lo vio salir de su casa a grandes zancadas, con un uniforme neutro. Pero no fue el único. Blaise Zabinni también lo había visto, y ambos muchachos se miraron, se levantaron y siguieron a Draco.

_**Artículo 2: Dado que el anfitrión es de Slytherin y la huésped Gryffindor, y en aras de una convivencia sin incidentes, HG consiente en convivir y residir en la sustancias de DM.**_

_**2.1- Dada la concesión de HG en vivir en una Casa que no le corresponde y más aún, en unas estancias masculinas compartidas, DM accede en compensación a no llevar las insignias de las serpientes, ni los colores de su casa para respetar los ideales y la Casa de HG, y permanecer estéticamente neutral durante el tiempo que dure la convivencia.**_

_**2.2- La excepción del artículo 2.1 serán los partidos de Quidditch, cuando sería inevitable llevar los colores de la casa Slytherin. En dichos partidos, HG se compromete a no intervenir, ni positiva ni negativamente exceptuando los casos en los que la integridad del cuerpo compartido corra peligro o la integridad del mismo este comprometida y DM no pueda hacer nada al respecto.**_

_**Artículo 3: Por respeto a HG, DM se compromete a cesar en su totalidad sus relaciones interpersonales con miembros del sexo opuesto so pena de que HG cuente canciones de autobús escolar Muggle.**_

__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco caminaba a grandes zancadas con su nueva imagen por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y en uno de los pasillos, se cruzó con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Los tres lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio frunció las cejas pero no dijo nada, alzó la cabeza con orgullo y siguió caminando. El trio lo miró extrañado, no les había insultado, no les había puesto malas caras, y no se había burlado de ellos. Eso era raro. Y más raro aun fue cuando pocos minutos después, Blaise y Theo aparecieron corriendo detrás de Malfoy y lo miraban desde lejos cuchicheando entre ellos, y desaparecieron siguiendo al rubio.

Harry miro a Ron, Ron miro a Ginny, y Ginny se frotó la barbilla mirando la dirección por la que habían desaparecido el trio de serpientes. Y la pequeña pelirroja tomó una decisión. Se despidió de su hermano y su no-exactamente-novio y corrió tras Zabinni y Nott.

Cuando les dio alcance, agarró a Nott de la túnica y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

-¿Hasta vosotros os habéis dado cuenta?- le espetó directamente.

-Eh...-Nott retrocedio todo lo que pudo sin que Ginny le soltara.

-Oye pequeña comadreja, no te metas en esto ¿vale?- Le espetó Blaise a las malas, molesto por la interrupción de la pelirroja, así de como que los hubiera pillado.

-Si claro,...pero veas...-dijo ella con cara de inocencia- Si a mí me ha extrañado veros seguir a escondidas a Malfoy lo suficiente como para venir a preguntar... ¿que creéis que diría él si se enterara?

Las dos serpientes sintieron un escalofrío.

-Tú no has visto nada, ¿estamos?- le siseó Blaise con los dientes apretados.

-Oye...esto me gusta tanto o menos como a vosotros, pero hasta yo he visto que pasa algo con Malfoy...-le espetó ella

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que pase o deje de pasar con Draco?- Le preguntó Nott con curiosidad y una ceja alzada

-Porque no estoy segura de que sea solo Draco, pasa algo raro. Y más desde que desapareció Hermione Granger.

-¿La sangresucia?- rió Blaise. Dejó de reír dos segundos después, cuando tenía la varita de Ginny clavada en la garganta

-Si...esa Hermione Granger, y como la vuelvas a llamar así comprobaré personalmente de qué color tienes las tripas. ¿Nos entendemos?

-Si- Graznó Zabinni con voz estrangulada, con miedo a tragar saliva no fuera a ser que su nuez chocara con la varita que allí se le incrustaba.

Para sorpresa de todos, Nott cogió con suavidad y tacto la muñeca de Ginny y la instó a dejar de amenazar a su compañero.

-¿Que has visto tú fuera de lo normal?- Le preguntó Theo con suavidad.

-¿Y vosotros?- le contestó la pelirroja con desconfianza

Theo se encogió de hombros y suspiró mientras Zabinni se frotaba la garganta.

-Pues...se ha quitado las insignias de Slytherin, y todo lo que lleve nuestros colores. Va con un uniforme neutro.- le narró Theo con voz cansada y preocupada.

-Un punto para Malfoy en favor del buen gusto...-comentó Ginny divertida.

-No lo entiendes, él es el príncipe de Slytherin... ¿a ti no te preocuparía que Potter renegara de vuestros colores de un día para otro, y que no dijera nada al respecto?

Ginny dejó de reír, visto así, era preocupante, y mucho.

-Te toca...-dijo llanamente Nott

-El otro día chocó conmigo, y no solo no me insultó, si no que se disculpó, me tendió la mano, me ayudo a levantarme y me sonrió al despedirse. Pero no una de esas muecas torcidas y ladeadas...una sonrisa de verdad...

Blaise y Nott se miraron. Aquello no era raro, aquello era un terreno aberrantemente desconocido. Una nueva dimensión de rareza.

-Eh...-empezó Nott sin saber muy bien cómo seguir- ¿Y puedo saber porque te interesa tanto el comportamiento de Draco?

-Lleva tres días raro, ¿verdad?- Le cortó ella, y cuando Nott asintió con la cabeza, ella continuó- Porque hace tres días desapareció Hermione, y Malfoy fue el último que la vio. Y además...-ella titubeó un segundo y al final continuó- La única carta que hemos recibido de ella estaba sellada con el escudo de Slytherin en lacre verde...escrita con tinta esmeralda...así que creemos que esta todo relacionado. Además lleva tres días sin insultar a nadie, sin burlarse de nadie...sin meterse con nadie...vamos, que ha dejado de ser un capullo con todo el mundo.

Blaise Zabinni no sabía que cara poner. Theodore Nott miraba a Ginny como si esperara que le dijera que acababa de contarle una broma y que ya se podía reír.

-Y lo del otro día en la biblioteca...-susurró Nott como hablando consigo mismo- Rechazó a Pansy con violencia...había sido grosero con ella muchas veces, pero nunca violento...

El improbable trio se quedó en silencio en sus divagaciones.

_**Artículo 4: Ambas partes se comprometen a un cese total de las hostilidades entre ellos y con terceros, sobre todo con aquellos con los que usualmente se relacionan.**_

_**4.1: DM se compromete a sostener un trato cordial (o al menos no agresivo) con HP, RW, y cualquier otro Gryffindor cercano a HG o cualquiera de sus amigos. Del mismo modo, HG se compromete a lo mismo con los allegados de DM.**_

_**4.2: Para respetar esa cordialidad, ambas partes se comprometen a respetar la intimidad del otro, así como sus recuerdos, ya sean conscientes o subconscientes.**_

_**4.3: Ambas partes se comprometen a guardar en secreto lo sucedido, salvo con las excepciones de AD, SS, y MMcG. Cualquier secreto, intimidad, o asunto privado del que cualquiera de los dos se entere durante la convivencia será guardado en secreto por el otro cuando la situación actual finalice y se normalice. Del mismo modo, todo lo que acontezca durante el periodo de convivencia nunca será narrado ni total ni parcialmente por ninguna de las dos partes.**_

_**Artículo 5: En caso de necesidad, peligro, situación extrema o ataque, ambas partes colaboraran en todo lo posible para la salvación de ambos así como por la integridad del cuerpo que comparten.**_

_**Artículo 6: Alimentación: DM accederá a comer menos cárnicos y a llevar una dieta más sana y equilibrada, así como a que HG dedica aproximadamente la mitad de los alimentos a ingerir en cada comida. A cambio HG accede a que DM consuma un máximo de 2 copas de licor o la bebida alcohólica que él elija diarias a su discreción, además que HG se guardara para ella cualquier comentario sobre la legalidad, procedencia o efectos nocivos de dicho alcohol.**_

_**6.1: los gustos sobre los alimentos a consumir de ambos serán respetados, así como los caprichos alimenticios de ambos serán tenidos en cuenta.**_

_**Artículo 7: Ocio: las actividades lúdicas, recreativas o de ocio serán discutidas y aceptadas por consenso. Si no se alcanza un acuerdo, se echaran a suertes. El ganador escogerá la actividad, pero para mantener un trato cordial, el perdedor escogerá la actividad en la siguiente ocasión.**_

_**Artículo 8: Estudios: Por motivos obvios, el calendario escolar y el horario de clases de DM tendrá siempre preferencia absoluta. Pero se compromete a compensar a HG acudiendo a sus clases (sobre todo las que no tengan en común) siempre que sea posible y no cree incompatibilidades. Aquellas a las que no sea posible acudir de forma presencial, DM accede a dedicar tiempo para que HG pueda estudiarlas de forma independiente.**_

_**8.1: Ambas partes se comprometen a ayudarse mutuamente en los estudios, deberes y trabajos. Con la clara excepción de los exámenes, en los que se cederán el cuerpo de manera ordenada para que ambos puedan realizarlos. En ningún caso, ninguno de los dos ayudara al otro ni de forma positiva ni negativa.**_

_**8.2: las horas de estudio dedicadas a dicha actividad serán proporcionales a las necesidades de cada parte sobre los temarios a estudiar. HG se compromete a reducir sus exigencias habituales si DM aumenta su ritmo de estudio y dedicación al mismo. En caso de cansancio, signos de agotamiento o estrés, el bienestar del cuerpo compartido será siempre prioritario a la voluntad de cualquiera de las partes implicadas.**_

_**Artículo 9: Cualquier punto o situación no reflejada en esta acta que genere una discusión o situación confusa, será discutida y se buscara un punto medio. Así como la resolución alcanzada se reflejara en este documento para facilitar la convivencia y crear un precedente para posibles futuras discusiones.**_

_**Artículo 10: Si una de las partes viola un artículo del acta de convivencia, se someterá a un castigo dictado a voluntad de la otra parte implicada, que deberá ser directamente proporcional a la falta cometida. Cualquier abuso por parte del castigo impuesto conllevara la anulación del mismo y se considerara como una transgresión.**_

__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore. Llamó a la puerta. Y cuando recibió respuesta, entró. Se acercó a zancadas al escritorio del anciano.

-Necesitamos que vengan también Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall- Dijo llanamente el rubio.

El director asintió con curiosidad y mandó llamar a los dos profesores. Pocos minutos después, cuando estuvieron todos presentes, Draco les tendió un fajo de papeles.

-Granger y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo de convivencia, pero esto solo funcionara, según ella, si ustedes conocen las reglas que nos hemos autoimpuesto y firman también el documento...-dijo el ojigris con un rechinar de dientes.

Los tres profesores leyeron el documento. Y Albus Dumbledore sonrió al leer la cláusula 11. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta con un cierto tono de interrogación en la voz.

-En caso de extrema disconformidad sobre cualquier asunto, ambas partes se comprometen a poner el asunto a tratar en manos de MMcG y SS, y aceptar su veredicto conjunto. Si dicha resolución siguiera sin ser suficiente motivo para cesar la discusión, el asunto seria llevado a manos de AD, cuyo veredicto seria aceptado de manera absoluta y tajante por ambas partes, fuera cual fuera.- Alzó los ojos y miro a Draco, quien estaba con los brazos en jarra y rebufaba molesto- Vaya...me siento honrado por su buena opinión de mi criterio...

Los tres profesores tomaron sus plumas y se dispusieron a firmar el documento. Pero Draco sufrió un violento espasmo y puso su manos sobre el escrito para impedirles firmar.

-Un momento...-dijo con una voz más aflautada y suave. La voz de Hermione Granger- Falta una clausula.

Cogió una pluma y añadió un último artículo.

_**Artículo 12: HG libre y voluntariamente accede a, que en caso de que solo una de las dos consciencias pudiera sobrevivir en el cuerpo compartido, seria HG la que lo abandonaría, fuera cual fuera su suerte, y se lo devolvería a su legítimo propietario, DM.**_

En su mente, Draco puso el grito en el cielo.

_"-¡No puedes hacer eso!"_

-¿Preferirías morir tú?

_"-No, pero no quiero deberte la vida, ¡maldita idiota! tengo mi orgullo"_

-Y si algo pasara, ¿qué harías? ¿Sacrificarte por mí y cederme tu cuerpo como un caballero? ¿Y que haría yo el resto de mi vida encerrada en el cuerpo del heredero de los Malfoy? No funcionaria, esto...-dijo señalando el documento- es lo más lógico.

Hermione sentía a Draco protestar sin palabras, muy ofendido por la insinuación. Ella sabía que el sabía que ella tenía razón.

_"-Procuremos no llegar a eso. No quiero tener tu sacrificio sobre mi conciencia."_

Los tres profesores miraban una discusión de la que solo oían la mitad.

-¿El Sr Malfoy está protestando por esta declaración de intenciones?- Pregunto Albus.

-Si...-Hermione sonaba muy rara en la voz de Draco

-Pues me temo...que como dice el artículo 11...en caso de discusión yo tengo la última palabra, y lamentablemente, la decisión de Granger no solo es noble si no necesaria...la única opción viable. Aunque sería lamentable que se diera el caso...así que...- Sin decir nada más, Albus Dumbledore estampó su rúbrica bajo la de Hermione y la de Draco. Severus y Minerva les siguieron

-Quisiera decir que me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes dos- Dijo la profesora de transformaciones- Este documento expresa una muy buena disposición para una convivencia sin precedentes entre sus dos casas, así que con el permiso del director, me gustaría recompensar a sus dos casas con 25 puntos a cada una.- Minerva miró al director y este asintió afirmativamente. Snape bufó con desagrado.

Todos salieron del despacho, y Snape cogió del codo a Hermione-Draco y los arrastró a un pasillo apartado.

-Quisiera hablar con Draco, ahora- Espetó con rudeza y sin miramientos. Una violenta convulsión por parte del rubio, un parpadeo confuso, y enfocó sus ojos de mercurio en el profesor de pociones con un asentimiento- Quiero hablar contigo asolas.

-No es posible. Si yo lo oigo, Granger lo oye...-susurró Draco con cierta reticencia.

-¿Y Granger lo sabe?- Dijo Snape con cierta rabia. Draco sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado

Hermione escuchó la conversación con cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que ella no tenía que saber?

-Sabes lo importante que es esto, ¿verdad?- Le masculló Snape apuntándole con un dedo en el pecho

-Si...

-Pues tienes dos opciones. O encontrar una forma de que Granger no lo sepa nunca, o contárselo todo y rezar para que cumpla lo acordado en ese documento que nos habéis hecho firmar.

Sin más palabras, Snape se giró y se alejó de allí con su túnica sacudiéndose a las espaldas como las alas de un desaliñado cuervo.

_"-¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?"_

Draco tomó una decisión. Se fue a una de las aulas vacías y entró, cerrando la puerta. Se subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo y apretó con los dedos en la cara interna de la muñeca. Para horror de Hermione, en la pálida piel del brazo del muchacho, apareció sinuosa y lentamente, en una horrible tinta negra que danzaba y se contoneaba en relieve, la marca tenebrosa.

-Esto, Granger. Esto es lo que ha pasado...- Dijo con rabia el rubio.

Y Hermione, en su mente, se puso a gritar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sabaana: lo de la marca oculta no es nuevo. No recuerdo ahora que hechizo era, pero había uno para "ocultar" tatuajes y cosas así. Sencillamente lógico pensar que si la forma de reconocer a un mortífago es la marca que lleva...que no sea visible a simple vista es una forma de supervivencia.**_

_**nico haruka: Como lamentablemente ya dije en mi otro fic, tengo cierto grado de dislexia que me hace cometer faltas de ortografía sin darme cuenta. No puedo revisar el texto, porque como se lo que quiero decir, aunque mis ojos ven las faltas mi cerebro no las diferencia, así que no me doy cuenta. Y si uso un corrector ortográfico me vuelvo loca: una lista de palabras muy parecidas con apenas diferencias minúsculas. La gente sin esta dolencia no se da cuenta de la putada que es. Es increíblemente irónico. Lo de las tildes si te doy la razón...no las pongo por pereza...pero es que es superior a mis fuerzas. Y lo de poner las exclamaciones y las interrogaciones al principio y al final...tengo una incompatibilidad de mi sistema, y no sé porque no me reconoce los signos de apertura, así que no los pongo para que no de errores. A veces tampoco reconoce las Ñ. Fue un tema largamente discutido en mi anterior fic. La única opción que se me ocurrió era pedir a alguien que me corrigiera los textos antes de publicarlos...pero lamentablemente no puedo pedirle a nadie de mi entorno que lo haga, y dado que puedo publicar hasta 3 o 4 caps diarios...no me veo con ánimos ni moral de pediros a ninguno de vosotros que lo hagáis. Me sabe fatal. Así que sencillamente...podrías perdonarme esos pequeños errores nico? Es que tampoco puedo hacer mucho más para evitarlos... Y con lo que decías de que el tema que he elegido no es original...tienes toda la razón. Nunca uso temas originales. Me encantan los clichés, los tópicos y los típicos. Me encanta usarlos y darles vueltas y jugar con ellos ^^ Me encantan las vueltas de tuercas.**_

CAPITULO 6: Las decisiones que tomamos, y las que nos imponen

Draco apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer sentado, con sus largas piernas estiradas en el suelo. No decía nada. Estaba sepulcralmente callado, con las mangas de su túnica y camisa arremangadas sobre el brazo izquierdo y la marca tenebrosa visible.

Draco estaba en silencio. Esperaba. Esperaba a que Hermione Granger dejara de gritar dentro de su cabeza.

_"-¡Tú! ¡Malnacido egoísta, asqueroso mortífago!"_

_"-¡Sabia que eras imbécil pero no que fueras un descerebrado total!"_

_"-¡Y pensar que había llegado a creerme que podías tener un pase como humano...va y resulta que no eres más que un subnormal oscuro!"_

"-_No tienes vergüenza, ni escrúpulos...¡por merlín! ¡No sé porque me sorprendo...de tal palo tal astilla! ¡Y pensar que había llegado a confiar en ti al menos un poco...imbécil!_

Draco apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Poco a poco parecía que Granger se calmaba. Pero eso era un error. Cada vez que se hacia el silencio en su interior era solo porque Granger tenía que tomar aliento para volver a fustigarlo con su monólogo aullante de improperios. Y lo que más le sorprendía al rubio era que estaba aguantando el chaparrón con estoica resignación. A fin de cuentas, Draco no estaba oyendo nada de boca de Granger que él no se hubiera dicho ya a sí mismo.

Casi media hora después, Draco estaba con la frente apoyada en una rodilla, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Granger llevaba un par de minutos jadeando en silencio. Se había quedado sin insultos. O estaba pensando nuevos, quien sabe.

-¿Has acabado ya?- susurró el con cierta ironía en su voz

_"-Impresentable asqueroso malcriado..."_

_-_Veo que no...-se echó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza con la pared. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría estrangulado o habría hinchado a maldiciones a cualquiera que le hubiera hablado así. Pero con Granger no podía. Estaba en su mente. Solo era una voz en su cabeza. Cualquier cosa que hiciera para devolver el golpe se lo tendría que hacer a sí mismo. Y no tenía ganas de meterse en una discusión sin sentido sobre lo que era obvio e inevitable. Estaba cansado. Sabía que ella se cansaría en algún momento.

_"-Esto no ha acabado Malfoy...te juro que esto no queda así, si piensas que cuando tenga de vuelta mi cuerpo voy a permitir que..."_

-¿Qué me vas a impedirme Granger?- le espetó el cortándola con violencia- ¡No sabes nada, no te atrevas a juzgarme porque no tienes ni puta idea de nada!

_"-¡Sé que eres un maldito mortífago!"_

_-¿_Y no hay mas no? Soy un mortífago, y lo demás no importa, ¿verdad?-se mofó él resoplando las palabras- eres imbécil Granger. Ves el mundo en blanco y negro. Buenos y malos...maldita niñata que no sabe nada...hay muchos tonos de gris. Aunque normalmente sea negro que se ha desteñido y blanco que se enguarra, ¿lo sabias? ¿Lo habías pensado alguna vez? No...Seguro que no...

_"-¡No intentes justificarte con tu teatro de trágico niño bueno Malfoy! Eres un mortífago"_

_-_Cómo si hubiera tenido elección...-masculló él con asco.

_"-¡Claro que tenías opción imbécil! Siempre la hay"_

-Claro. Podría haber elegido. Ahora estaría muerto.

Por primera vez desde que se encerraron en aquella aula vacía, Hermione se calló. La luz del crepúsculo comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas. Más rojiza, más dorada, más suave...llenando el cuarto con sombras estiradas que bailaban lentamente a medida que el sol descendía.

_"-Hicimos un trato...-_dijo ella a regañadientes-_ cuéntamelo."_

-No prometí contarte nada.-la cortó él secamente.

_"-No, pero sabes que YO si prometí no decirle nada a nadie"_

-Y una Gryffindor siempre cumple su promesa...-se burló él con sorna

_"-Es más de lo que se puede esperar de un Slytherin, ¿sabes?"_

Draco cerró los ojos, derrotado. A fin de cuentas, él sí quería contárselo a alguien. Se sentía derrotado por la situación, solo sostenido por su inamovible orgullo. Pero hay casos, como descubrió él para su inmensa sorpresa, en las que el orgullo no sirve de nada. Abrió su mente, sabiendo que ella lo vería. Que ella escucharía. Y dejó que la memoria fluyera.

Hermione casi suelta un grito cuando una marea de estelas plateadas la rodeó y se la llevó. Y la sumergieron con violencia en los recuerdos de Malfoy. Aquello no era como un pensador, no veías los recuerdos de alguien. Los revivías. Desde su punto de vista. Veías lo que él vio. Sentías lo que el sintió. Era aterrador.

FLASH:_ Draco tendría unos ocho años. Estaban en una tienda, buscando unas túnicas. Todo parecía caro, selecto, exquisito. El pequeño rubio se escapó porque se aburría y salió de la tienda. Un niño chocó con él. Draco lo miró sorprendido y cuando el otro niño comenzó a reír, ambos rieron. Se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada de la tienda, y comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas de niños. Se reían y se palmearon la espalda. Cuando Lucius salió de la tienda miró a su hilarante hijo con decepción, y esa decepción se volvió rabia en plena ebullición cuando vio que la madre del pequeño mago que charlaba con su hijo vestía como una muggle. Lucius cogió del pescuezo a su hijo y se lo llevó a rastras para sorpresa de la mujer, del propio Draco y del nuevo amigo que había hecho. Al llegar a casa arrojó al niño aterrado contra el suelo del comedor como si fuera un saco de patatas y le lanzó un crucio. Y otro. Y otro. Hasta que Draco juró entre gritos y lágrimas que nunca volvería a hablar con sangres sucias. Que nunca volvería a relacionarse con ellos. Que nunca sería su amigo, porque eran criaturas inferiores que solo merecían la clemencia de ser exterminados. Solo entonces Lucius se sintió satisfecho, y lo dejó allí, tirado y hecho un ovillo, para que pensara sobre su falta. Draco lloró hasta caer dormido, y su último pensamiento fue que ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre del muchacho con el que había hablado. Se lo había estado pasando demasiado bien como para preguntárselo. Y ahora ya, nunca lo sabría._

FLASH: _Draco en su tercer año, cuando Granger le golpeó la cara. Él había querido la cabeza del hipogrifo que le había atacado. Y allí estaba su padre, para conseguírsela. Pero había pasado algo y el maldito animal había huido. Esta tarde, su padre pidió un permiso especial para que Draco pudiera salir del colegio unas horas. Lo había llevado a una casa perdida en algún lugar del campo. Había instado a su hijo a entrar en aquella vivienda y había sorprendido a un matrimonio de ancianos muggles. Dos avadas y cayeron al suelo en cuestión de segundos. Lucius sonrió a Draco, que no salía de su asombro. Su padre le dijo que como no había podido darle la cabeza del hipogrifo, le daba dos cabezas muggles. Le dijo que sabía que no era de gran valor, pero quería que se supiera la grandeza que le esperaba. Lucius salió de la casa. Y dejó a Draco allí, dentro. Con los dos cadáveres. Draco sintió nauseas, vomitó en una esquina. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco supo lo que era sentirse culpable. Aquellos dos ancianos, fueran quienes fueran, habían muerto por su culpa. Porque él había despotricado para conseguir la cabeza de un animal, y su padre había querido compensarle por no conseguírsela. Él no había alzado la varita, ni había dicho las palabras. Pero sabía que había sido culpa suya. Volvió a vomitar. Mientras salía de aquella casa rezando para no volver, y seguía a su padre rezando para que no se diera cuenta de que había vomitado, y que la escena le había provocado nauseas, Draco se preguntó cómo se llamarían esos dos ancianos que habían perdido la vida por su inconsciente capricho._

FLASH: _Draco en el cuarto año. O al menos, el verano antes del cuarto año. Su padre lo llevaba a un cementerio abandonado de la mano de Dios, y allí lo vio. Al Lord Tenebroso. Por primera vez. Con su cabeza de serpiente. Y por primera vez también, Draco vio a su padre humillarse ante alguien, arrodillándose, y se llevó un bastonazo en las corvejos para que el también se arrodillara. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Clavó la vista al suelo y no la alzó mientras el Lord Tenebroso recorría el lugar dando un discurso sobre purgar a la sociedad mágica. Lo que más le molestó fue que ese hombre, o al menos esa criatura que parecía un hombre, hablaba sobre la pureza de la sangre cuando él mismo era un mestizo. Pero no dijo nada. Lo vio allí, y lanzando varios crucios a los mortífagos que le habían fallado en las misiones que les había impuesto. Vio como venían mas mortífagos arrastrando a un par de cautivos del ministerio y los sometían a torturas para luego someterlos al imperius. Y Draco comprendió que no tenía escapatoria. Él le daba importancia a la pureza, a la nobleza...pero aquello era inenarrable. Una cosa era meterse con los impuros y los sangresucias y los mestizos, putearlos y humillarlos,...hacerles la vida imposible. Otra era someterlos a un infierno y masacrarlos. Y el recuerdo de los dos ancianos le volvió a dar nauseas. Por tercera vez, se preguntó quiénes serían esos pobres desgraciados que como zombies, se alejaban del lugar con la voluntad quebrada dispuestos a obedecer ciegamente las órdenes que se les habían dado._

FLASH: _Draco, al final del quinto año. Primeros días del verano. Su madre lloraba aterrada en su hombro y el rubio adolescente, no sabía cómo consolarla. No podía más que abrazarla y susurrarle que todo iría bien. Lucius había sido arrestado. En la batalla del departamento de misterios. Lucius había sido arrestado en la misión de conseguir algo que tenía que quitarle a Potter. Pero había fracasado. Y los mortífagos le habían llamado. El lord tenebroso quería verle. Y Narcissa no hacía más que llorar. Draco sabía que el pagaría en su carne el fracaso de su padre. Y su madre tenía miedo de perder a su marido y a su único hijo. Y casi fue así. Draco tuvo que soportar la burla y la humillación a la que le sometió aquel mago tenebroso al que todos temían, y con razón. Draco supo en ese instante que ya no tenía escapatoria._

FLASH: _el verano antes de sexto curso. Draco fue llamado por el Lord Tenebroso, quien sin mayor ritual sin darle explicaciones, sin decirle nada, le tomó del brazo y le colocó la marca. Fue horrible, dolía terriblemente. El lord tenebroso le dijo entonces que había sido elegido, y que más le valía estar a la altura. Le dijo que su padre le había fallado, y que ahora él, tenía la oportunidad de redimir su fracaso. Le dijo que tenía que matar a Dumbledore, y que si fracasaba, no habrían más oportunidades para los Malfoy. Si huía, y no cumplía su misión, su madre pagaría el precio. Fue entonces cuando Draco levantó la vista, cuando mencionaron a su madre. Y allí estaba, Narcissa, blanca como el papel, con silenciosas lagrimas abrasándole las mejillas, y tenía a la loca de Bellatrix agarrándole del brazo. Su tía miraba a Draco con los ojos desorbitados por la emoción de que a su sobrino le hubieran dado una misión tan importante, pero también estaba ahí, como una colorista visión del futuro de su madre si fracasaba. Snape cogió a Draco del hombro y lo arrastró fuera de allí cuando la reunión hubo terminado, y le susurró que no se preocupara, que él le ayudaría. Que de algún modo, no iba a dejarle solo, que de algún modo, todo saldría bien. Que no se preocupara, que el hablaría con su madre, hablaría con Narcissa, y encontraría un modo de solucionar todo esto. Que no se preocupara...y sobretodo, que no se precipitara, que no hiciera nada estúpido._

FLASH:_ El primer día de curso. Draco caminaba por los pasillos, aterrado de que alguien le viera la marca, así que había comprado algunos libros de hechizos y cosméticos de chicas. Había aprendido un conjunto sencillo de maquillaje, y con él se cubría la marca. El hechizo duraba varios días si no lo retiraba. No la ocultaba a la perfección, pero lo suficiente como para que no saltara a la vista. En uno de los pasillos, se había encontrado a Dumbledore y a Snape hablando. No se enteró de la conversación, y se callaron mientras él pasaba, y cuando los había dejado a sus espaldas, el viejo director dijo algo. Lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco lo oyera, lo bastante bajo como para que su voz no llegara a nadie más mas allá del rubio. "A veces, mi querido Severus, no tenemos más remedio que hacer lo que debemos, tengamos miedo o no. Y lo que debemos hacer, y lo que queremos hacer, no siempre coincide. A veces...no nos queda más remedio que confiar en que otros continuaran donde lo hemos dejado y hacer sacrificios."_

Hermione parpadeó. Confusa, aterrada. Miraba a su alrededor como una posesa. Tenía miedo de que Malfoy le mandara más recuerdos, de que le hiciera ver más cosas. Tenía miedo de moverse por si tocaba sin querer otra de esas estelas plateadas que contenían la memoria del rubio. No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer. Draco tampoco dijo nada. Estaba ahí, en silencio, con sus ojos como el hielo clavados en el techo. Pasaron largos minutos que los dos agradecieron por estar en completo silencio. Ni siquiera pensaban. No se atrevían a hacerlo.

Al final, fue la ojimiel quien rompió el silencio.

_"-Malfoy..."_

-Que.

_"- Lamento lo de antes, no lo sabía. Si yo hubiera tenido que tomar la decisión de o mi familia o_...-no tuvo fuerzas de continuar y ni siquiera lo intentó- _si lo hubiera sabido no te habría insultado..."_

_-_No quiero tu compasión Granger.- Le espetó él con amargura.

_"- No te estoy dando mi compasión..._-dijo ella con un hilo de voz- _solo es que,...que...que no me gustaría estar en tu situación ahora mismo"_

Draco soltó una carcajada. La ironía de lo que había dicho Granger era demasiado grande. Ella cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y se le escapó también una risilla desganada.

-Pues no sé qué decirte Granger...tu situación no es precisamente distante a mis problemas ahora mismo...-dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo, arrastrando las palabras con cinismo.

_"- ¿Y vas a matar a...Dum...Dumbledore?" _- Preguntó ella con miedo a la respuesta

-¿Tengo alternativa?- dijo él ladeando la cabeza y apartándose el pelo de la cara mientras hundía sus dedos entre los rubios mechones.

_"-Dumbledore podría ayudarte...él podría...él podría..."_- Ni siquiera sabía cómo terminar la frase

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora, Granger...-Dijo él levantándose del suelo y espolsándose los pantalones con un gesto lánguido y desganado

_"-Como quieras Malfoy" _- La ojimiel susurró dócilmente, sin fuerzas para discutir, tampoco sabía que podía aportar que fuera útil. Quería pensar con calma.

Draco abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, cerrando el aula tras de sí. Había pasado allí con Granger unas 3 horas. Poco después de que el rubio platinado hubiera abandonado la polvorienta clase, otra cabeza rubia salió de detrás de un escritorio. Luna Lovegood miro a la puerta con unos ojos alucinados. Solo había oído a Draco Malfoy hablar. Pero a Luna no le cabía duda que había estado hablando con alguien. De algo muy serio. De algo muy peligroso. Hablaba con alguien a quien Luna no podía ver. Luna se preguntó si estaría hablando con los phaxes de cabeza amarilla. O quizás había estado invocando Ximximes Dientehielos, que siempre se sentían atraídos por la tristeza.

Divagando sobre lo que acababa de ver, Luna salió del aula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, Draco no podía dormir, y obviamente Hermione tampoco. Hacia horas que no hablaban, y el incómodo silencio pesaba sobre ellos como una densa capa que los asfixiaba.

Al final, casi sin querer, Hermione sintió empatía por Draco. Una cierta...comprensión. Seguía sin gustarle aquel arrogante, pomposo, altanero, soberbio y estúpido malcriado. Pero lo comprendía. Solo hacia lo que le habían educado para hacer. Solo pensaba como le habían enseñado a pensar. Solo decía lo que le habían enseñado a decir. De algún modo, Hermione alargo sus manos, o lo que ella creía que eran sus manos, y abrazo la conciencia de Malfoy, con fuerza.

Draco abrió los ojos al sentir ese contacto. Tan íntimo, tan cálido, tan inesperado.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo- Jadeó. Solo recordaba a una persona que lo hubiera abrazado así. Su madre. Hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto que casi se había olvidado de lo que se sentía. Porque cuando Draco cumplió los seis años, su padre lo declaro oficialmente un hombrecito, y como tal, no debía volver a refugiarse bajo las faldas de su madre. Porque el afecto lo haría débil. Y Lucius quería a su hijo fuerte, quería que fuera un Malfoy.

_"- Estoy dándote algo que llevas necesitando mucho tiempo Malfoy" _- Dijo ella acunando la conciencia del aturdido rubio que se resistía a ella en su pecho, y la rodeaba aún más fuerte con los brazos. Y para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione volvió a hablar _" No fue culpa tuya"_

_-_Qué diablos estas diciendo loca...¡suéltame!-susurró él histérico

-"Digo que no fue culpa tuya..."- susurró ella maternalmente, acariciando la entera parte de la conciencia de Malfoy que correspondería a su cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas...-Pero Draco sabía que estaba perdido. Los ojos se le estaban empañando.

_"-Si lo sabes, y no fue culpa tuya"_

-Granger...suéltame...no me hagas esto...no oses hacerme esto..._-_ Pero Malfoy sabía que si se atrevería, y que él se estaba derrumbando por momentos.

_"-No fue culpa tuya..."_-Y la conciencia de Granger comenzó a acariciarle lo que debía ser su pelo, y Hermione sonrió cuando el primer sollozo surgió de algún lugar de la garganta del rubio. Sonó ronco, gutural. Como alguien que hace más de una década que no emite ese sonido y no está demasiado seguro de cómo hacerlo, y que tampoco puede evitarlo

-No me hagas esto...-susurró él mientras las primeras lagrimas empezaron a rodarle por la cara, ardiéndole contra la pálida y fría piel- Granger por favor no me hagas esto...

_"-Nunca nadie lo sabrá, Malfoy, nunca nadie sabrá esto, nadie sabrá que eres humano, y como todos los humanos, a veces se derrumbaban. Solo lo sabré yo. Y te juro que nunca hablare de esto, ni siquiera contigo. Mañana, esto no habrá pasado, pero tú lo necesitas ahora...y yo sé que lo necesitas. Y te lo diré tantas veces como sea necesario...no fue culpa tuya."_

Draco no se pudo contener más, hundió la cara en la almohada y se aovillo como un niño. Lloró en silencio, ahogando el llanto mientras mordía la almohada. Y sintió como Hermione Granger lo abrazaba, lo consolaba, y le daba alas para que se desahogara. Y fue así como Draco le confió sus lágrimas a la persona a la que le había amargado la existencia por cinco años. Como él, un sangre pura que siempre había defendido el ideal de las castas, se encogió en brazos de una sangresucia para que calmara sus miedos, y lo abrazara dejando que la usara como un paño de lágrimas. Y fue así, como poco a poco, Draco se quedó dormido, sin darse cuenta de que se sumergía en el aliviado sueño de los que se saben perdonados, o al menos, comprendidos.

Y esa noche, Hermione se aseguró de estar atenta, de velar por el sueño de Malfoy, porque dios sabía que esa noche, más que nunca, y aunque él nunca lo reconociera...él la necesitaba.


	7. Chapter 7

_**EDITADO y corregido amablemente por GiselMalfoy**_

_**Sabaana: respondiendo a tu pregunta...o tus preguntas...primero: no voy a espoliarte, soy así de cruel. Segundo: duraran mucho en el mismo cuerpo?...ummm tentador responderte...pero ya lo veras...aún queda historia por contar. Tercero: cuando empieza el romance? Jejejejeje, te voy a responder con otra pregunta...quien ha dicho que vaya a haber romance? Chan chan chan...que mala me siento hoy...y con lo de abrazar la conciencia porque es lo que más duele...ahí has dado en el clavo...por eso le consoló tanto. Por eso lo necesitaba tanto.**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: hasta Draco tiene sus momentos de debilidad...aunque no os acostumbréis ^^**_

_**Barbiiie: soy de las que creen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, por eso lo escribí como que se lo mostraba en lugar de contárselo. La verdad, no sabría si sabría narrar la escena tal y como yo me la imaginaba...pero bueno, creo que quedo bien.**_

_**Bueno, espero que este capítulo no se os haga muy raro, porque me voy a dedicar a hacer una vista de águila un poco rara ^^**_

CAPITULO 7: filosofía del amor, del sexo y de los puntos intermedios.

Theodore Nott estaba preocupado. No había visto a Draco en varios días. Bueno, si lo había visto. De lejos. El platinado nunca había sido distante, era un animal social. Puede que no muy amigable...pero animal social a fin de cuentas. Y sobre todo era orgulloso. Altivo, soberbio, altanero...

Pero desde que lo había seguido con Zabinni y habían tenido aquella pequeña charla con la pequeña de los Weasley, hacia como dos días, las cosas se habían puesto espeluznantemente raras. Aquel mismo día por la noche, desde la cama de Draco, salían ruidos ahogados. Casi animales. Parecían sollozos si no hubiera sabido a ciencia cierta que Draco nunca, nunca había llorado. Por no mencionar que desde que Granger desapareció, Draco cerraba a cal y canto los cortinajes de su lecho cuando estaba en la cama.

No llevaba los colores de Slytherin, iba de un impoluto blanco y negro, sin ninguna insignia. Solo llevaba los colores de su casa, el verde y el plata, cuando entrenaba al Quidditch. Y cuando entrenaba...aquello era lo más desconcertante...la expresión de su rostro...no entrenaba con la feroz y fría decisión de hacerlo todos los movimientos con una calculada perfección. Su rostro...se le veía feliz. No siempre...pero cuando hacia picados, y giraba, y ascendía en frenéticas espirales...lo veía reír. Parecía feliz, sonreía radiante, y sus ojos brillaban. Parecía un niño...alguien que nunca hubiera volado en escoba. Y lo disfrutaba con entusiasmo.

Pero quitando esos momentos...en los entrenamientos. Siempre buscaba la soledad. Y Theo en ocasiones trató de alcanzarlo, cuando Draco no se le escapaba o le perdía la pista. Lo veía buscar lugares apartados. Y lo veía mover los labios como si hablara solo. Nunca conseguía captar las palabras.

Theo se sentía desconcertado. A veces, Draco se movía con su lánguida elegancia característica. Y a veces...se movía como un pato, como si llevara puestos zancos o unos zapatos de plataformas altas. Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a medir casi un metro noventa de altura. A veces miraba con hostilidad a todos los que le rodeaban, y en algunas ocasiones tenía una expresión de amigable jovialidad que desconcertaba a todo el mundo. A veces era silencioso y distante, y a veces...era amigable, cercano, y expelía un aura cálida que nunca había tenido. De hecho, Theo empezaba a pensar que estos últimos días, Draco Malfoy era...como dos personas.

-¿Es raro...verdad?- una vocecilla aterciopelada, distante y soñadora le dio un sobresaltó al hablar a su espalda. Y se giró en redondo para encontrar a Luna Lovegood mirando a Draco con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si a través de sus pupilas azules como el cielo de verano, embebían todo lo que veían y lo retenían en sus retinas para no olvidar.

-Eh... ¿qué?- Atinó a decir Theo, incomodo por la presencia de aquella estrambótica muchacha-

-Que es raro...Draco Malfoy. Lleva unos días que no parece el mismo... ¿tú crees que se encuentra bien?- Luna se giró lentamente y miró a Nott directamente a los ojos, con una desmesurada preocupación en su mirada.

-Si...creo que está bien...-Theo empezó a sentirse muy, muy incómodo.

-Parece enfermo...-dijo ella ladeando la cabeza- y triste...

-No sabría que decirte, Lovegood...-dijo Theo con una aplastante sinceridad.

-Bueno...adiós, Theodore Nott.- Dijo ella, mirando al sorprendido Slytherin. Antes de girarse e irse, le dedico una mirada llena de preocupación y compasión a Draco, que parecía ausente en la lejanía, y volteándose, y haciendo revolotear su larga melena a sus espaldas, se marchó dando saltitos, casi como si bailara, al compás de una música que solo ella podía oír.

Y Theodore, de pronto, se sintió preocupado en extremo, porque si hasta Luna Lovegood, que vivía en un mundo paralelo ajeno a la realidad se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo con Draco, es que la cosa era grave. Muy grave. Corrió tras la muchacha y la cogió del brazo haciéndola girar

-Lovegood... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el Slytherin con prisa, susurrando para que nadie le oyera.

Luna miró la mano del chico en su brazo y lo miró luego a él con los ojos como platos. Nunca nadie la tocaba si no era para empujarla y molestarla. Nunca nadie le quería preguntar nada, nunca nadie la había seguido para alcanzarla y hablar con ella. Y para desconcierto de Theo que había malinterpretado el gesto de ella y la había soltado apresuradamente, Luna le sonrió radiante.

-Claro, Theodore Nott.

-¿Por qué dices que Draco está raro? ¿Lo has visto hacer algo fuera de lo normal últimamente?- Theo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de soltarse la corbata y un par de botones del cuello de la camisa, la manera en la que le miraba Luna le estaba poniendo nervioso. Era como si ella pudiera traspasarle con la mirada.

-El otro día...-dijo ella con un susurro soñador- Estaba en un aula de las que ya no se usan, después de clase, buscando Fastas Neradas en las sombras...solo viven en lugares olvidados, ¿lo sabias?- Theodore la miró extrañado pero para que ella no perdiera el hilo de la conversación, asintió con convicción, como si realmente supiera de que diantres le estaba hablando- Pues bien...entró Draco Malfoy muy deprisa, y se encerró conmigo, el no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí...y estaba hablando solo.

-¿Hablando solo?

-Bueno,...no solo, parecía que estuviera hablando con alguien. Pero yo solo pude oír la parte de la conversación de Draco Malfoy- Dijo ella con toda la lógica del mundo- No pude ver con quien hablaba. Ni oírle.

-¿Y de que hablaron Draco y esa...esa persona o cosa?- Theo se vio obligado a hacer la pregunta, por bizarra que sonara.

-Creo que con Hermione Granger...-dijo ella para asombro de Theo- La mencionó un par de veces...y eso que me asomé a mirar...pero no la vi, y me hubiera gustado verla...ella es buena conmigo...y la echo de menos desde que se fue...

-¿Con Granger? ¿Hablaba con Granger?- Nott se pasó las manos con el pelo con desesperación- ¿Qué le decía Draco a Granger? Luna...por favor, es importante… ¿Qué le dijo?

Nott no se dio cuenta de que había cogido a la Rawenclaw por los hombros y la había sacudido con ansia. Ella no dejaba de mirarle como si lo acabara de ver por primera vez. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la soltó con una escueta respuesta y siguió insistiendo en que era importante.

-Draco dijo que Granger no podría impedírselo, y que él no tenía alternativa. Y algo sobre que Granger no estaba precisamente lejos de sus problemas dadas las circunstancias. Dijo muchas cosas...pero nada tenía sentido. Luego Draco le dijo a Granger que no quería seguir hablando del tema. Parecía muy triste y enfadado por algo.

Theo no entendía nada, pero se había propuesto averiguarlo.

-Luna...gracias por decirme esto.- Theo se acercó a la oreja de la chica y le susurró de modo conspiratorio- Nadie debe saber lo que le pasa a Draco, estoy muy preocupado por el, si le ves o le oyes decir algo raro... ¿me lo dirás? Por favor, es importante...

Para asombro de Theo, Luna le miró como un soldado mira a su general, y asintió con estoica resolución.

-Claro Theodore Nott...pero cuando Draco se mejore, ¿me lo dirás? O si ves a Hermione Granger...los dos me preocupan mucho...

Sin decir nada más, Luna se giró en redondo y sin darse cuenta toda su larga melena golpeó el rostro de Theo como una larga caricia perfumada que olía a manzanas y miel. Theo se descubrió a si mismo aspirando con fuerza el aroma de aquel cabello en esos pocos segundos que habían habido de contacto. Y molesto consigo mismo por ese instante de debilidad, se incorporó y se alejó de allí. Draco ya no estaba. Y maldijo para sus adentros. Y maldijo aún más cuando se volvió a pillar a si mismo girando la cabeza y fijando los ojos con la pequeña figura de larga melena rubia que se alejaba de allí como si estuviera bailando al son de una música, que solo ella podía oír.

Blaise Zabinni salió de la ducha solo con la toalla. Al moreno no le gustaba secarse con tela. Le gustaba secarse al aire. Y como si aquel abarrotado salón comunal solo fuera suyo, bajo y se sentó medio desnudo y empapado enfrente de la enorme chimenea. El calor directo hizo su trabajo y el sonrió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de como su húmeda piel emanaba volutas de vapor a medida que se secaba.

Y allí estaba, aquel atractivo muchacho de piel de ébano, despatarrado en el sofá, con solo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura y la cadera, con todo el cuerpo relajado mientras el calor iba alejando la humedad de su piel y lo relajaba aún más de lo que le había relajado la ducha. Poco a poco, el salón se fue vaciando. Todos conocían los momentos de "placer" de Zabinni, y sabían que era mejor no estar allí por si alguien lo molestaba cuando se aposentaba chorreando agua con solo una toalla en el sofá frente a la lumbre. Como alguien cometiera el error de interrumpir su momento zen de comunión con los elementos capaz era de coger la varita y coserlos a todos a maldiciones.

En un par de minutos, la sala quedo vacía, menos por Blaise, que estaba allí, disfrutando de sus minutos preferidos del día. Hasta que Pansy Parkinson entró, aullando como una banshee. Zabinni la miró molesto, como si quisiera reventarle la cabeza solo con los ojos. Pansy era de las pocas personas de la casa de Slytherin que tenían indulto.

-¿Qué coño te pasa a ti ahora, Pansy?- Masculló sin ni siquiera moverse.

-¡Que Draco ha roto conmigo!- Pansy se tomó la pregunta de Zabinni como una muestra de interés y se sentó a su lado, echándosele encima, abrazándolo y llorándole en el hombro.

Zabinni casi dio un respingo de la impresión, ¿esa tía estaba loca o que le pasaba? ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo?

-Habíais roto hace meses Pansy...rompisteis este verano pasado, ¿te acuerdas?- Le recordó él, que no hacia más que darle pequeños empujoncitos en los hombros, muy educadamente, para intentar quitársela de encima. Aunque lo que quería era cogerla del cuello y apretar hasta que dejara de maullar como un gato al que le han pasado un cortacésped por encima.

-¡No habíamos roto! ¡Habíamos acordado no vernos en un tiempo para ver las cosas con perspectiva!-Sollozó ella– Yo creía que si tenía paciencia...él ha visto a muchas otras chicas, lo sé... ¡pero siempre volvía a mí! ¡Yo creía que se daría cuenta de que realmente me quiere! ¡Y después de haberle esperado todo este tiempo esta tarde me ha dicho que le olvide!

Volvió a romper a llorar, y los pocos centímetros de cuerpo que Zabinni había conseguido recuperar volvieron a estar invadidos por el abrazo masivo de Pansy. El rebufó molesto.

-Pansy... ¿eres imbécil o es que sencillamente no tienes amor propio ni orgullo?- le masculló él a la desesperada. Y tuvo efecto. Pansy dejó de llorar en seco y le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué...?-atinó a decir la confusa muchacha.

-¿Que si eres solo imbécil o es que no tienes orgullo ni amor propio?- repitió él, lentamente. A conciencia.

-¿Porque dices eso?- dijo ella haciendo un dramático puchero.

-Porque es lo que parece, Pansy. Draco te dijo eso este verano porque quería dejarte de manera sutil, y tú no haces más que seguirlo, acosarlo y estar encima de él. Si no te quiere, no te quiere. Si se ha cansado de ti, se ha cansado y punto. Sea como sea...déjalo, es así de simple. ¿Para qué coño vas detrás de él si sabes que te va a hacer daño? ¿Qué va a rechazarte? ¿Eres masoquista o sencillamente te niegas a ver la realidad?

Ella le miró como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Pero Blaise aun no había acabado.

-Eres tonta, Pansy. Eres una de las chicas más guapas del colegio, una purasangre orgullosa, y mírate, hecha un mar de lágrimas porque Draco te ha dejado, porque no te quiere...y no contenta con eso te arrastras a sus pies una y otra vez dejándote que te pisoteé y te haga daño, que te use y te tire como un vulgar pañuelo...

-Pero yo le quiero,...quiero luchar por el...-dijo ella a la desesperada, aguijoneada en su amor propio por las palabras de Blaise

-Pero el a ti no te quiere Pansy, y no puedes luchar con él porque esa batalla la has perdido antes siquiera de empezarla. Acéptalo Pansy...supéralo, y sigue a delante, porque tienes toda tu vida por delante, y ten muy, muy por seguro, que Draco no va a estar ahí. Y ahora plantéate otro asunto...si algún día vuelves a enamorarte de otro chico... ¿y como coño crees que él se sentiría sabiendo que un día, tú te arrastraste como una imbécil detrás de alguien que no hizo más que rechazarte una y otra vez, y que gritaste tu amor a los cuatro vientos? ¿Quién coño iba a querer ser tu segundo plato, Pansy?

La muchacha se separó de Blaise como si su piel morena le hubiera quemado, como si sus palabras la hubieran golpeado como un mazazo. Pero Zabinni sonrió ligeramente, había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Que Pansy recuperara algo de dignidad, que dejara de llorar, que volviera a ser la altiva y orgullosa belleza de ojos verdes que siempre había admirado.

Cuando ella se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas soltando improperios sobre su mala costumbre de pasearse casi en cueros por la sala común y gritándole que era un cretino sin sentido del pudor que no respetaba que damas respetables también vivieran allí, Blaise sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, y se volvió a amodorrar casi en pelotas delante de la chimenea. Si...se dijo a sí mismo, he hecho un buen trabajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La vieja profesora de Transformaciones llamó a la puerta del despacho del director. Y entró.

-Albus...tenemos que hablar...-dijo simplemente.

-Tú dirás, mi vieja amiga...

-¿No crees que esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos? Ya casi ha pasado la semana de plazo que les dimos a Malfoy y a Granger, ¡y la cosa no parece que vaya a arreglarse por sí sola! ¡Algunos alumnos están empezando a sospechar! ¡Y desde luego esos dos no son precisamente discretos!

-Lo sé, Minerva, pero me parece que este desafortunado incidente con Malfoy y Granger nos da una oportunidad única...creo que es casi como un regalo del destino.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es un milagro que aún no se hayan matado mutuamente!

-Granger jamás ha rechazado un desafío, Minerva, y Malfoy es un desafío en sí mismo. Y nuestra pequeña Gryffindor nunca ha dejado de acudir en ayuda de quien estaba necesitado, y créeme Minerva...ahora mismo pocas personas conozco que necesiten más ayuda que Malfoy...

-Pero la semana casi ha terminado Albus...sea lo que sea lo que tienes planeado, no dará tiempo.

-Bueno Minerva...en ese punto podemos ser flexibles...quizás podríamos olvidarnos del plazo...e intervenir solo cuando esos dos nos lo pidan...a fin de cuentas, parece que se están apañando bastante bien... ¿no crees?- El viejo director le guiñó un ojo a la profesora con la picardía de los mejores tahúres, esos que tienen todas las cartas marcadas, que saben a qué están jugando y que saben reglas del juego que tu no conoces.

McGonagall pensó en las palabras que le acababa de decir el viejo director y suspiró levantando la cabeza y cuadrándose con cierta reticencia. Quizás...solo quizás,...el viejo director que le sonreía alentador y la miraba desde la parte alta de sus gafas de media luna, tuviera razón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry y Ron no hacían más que discutir en murmullos. Acababan de ver en el mapa del merodeador como Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood habían estado siguiendo al misterioso punto con dos nombres (Draco-Hermione)

Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, Theo sabía algo. Y aunque fuera raro, la extravagante Luna puede que también. Y cuando entró Ginny y les comentó que no se preocuparan, que ella ya había hablado con Theo, Ron se sintió frustrado porque su hermana había estado hablando sola con una serpiente y Harry quiso matar al silencioso y austero Nott porque sentía un ataque repentino y violento de algo que no eran celos. Seguro que no eran celos, ¿por qué iba él a estar celoso? No había motivos para estar celoso. Seguro. Estaba seguro de que tenía cientos de motivos para matar a Nott, y seguro que no eran celos. Aunque nunca hubiera hablado con él en su vida.

-lo único que si podemos decir con certeza, es que esté pasando lo que esté pasando...McGonagall lo sabe. No deberíamos preocuparnos, aunque Malfoy sepa algo o este al corriente de lo que pasa con Hermione...McGonagall lo sabe – Dijo Ginny mirando el mapa con preocupación, le angustiaba ver aquellos dos nombres juntos, y no se podía sacar de la cabeza la franca y amigable sonrisa de Hermione en los labios finos y fríos de cierto rubio de ojos como astillas de hielo.

-No estoy yo tan seguro de eso...-dijo Harry sin mucha convicción- No me gusta no saber qué ha pasado con Herms...me preocupa...

-Herms es Herms...creo que por mucho que sea Malfoy el que también está en el ajo, creo que ella será capaz de sobrellevarlo-Aportó Ron mesándose el pelo.

Cuando la noche empezó a cerrarse, Ron se fue a dormir y dejó a Harry y a su hermana solos en el salón comunal. Al cabo de un rato, cuando la pequeña pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde ni había notado su presencia, se acercó a él y le soltó un airado pescozón.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?- le masculló él mirándola extrañado mientras se frotaba la dolorida nuca.

-Que eres un idiota, Harry Potter...si me prestaras a mí una décima parte de la atención que le prestas a Hermione cuando estas preocupado por ella...-se mordió la lengua a tiempo y se alejó a zancadas, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca, la miel en los labios, y el cuero cabelludo de la nuca escocido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"- Malfoy..."_- susurró Hermione angustiada

-grhshshkshgghshsh...-masculló Draco removiéndose en la cama sin decidirse a salir del todo del mundo de los sueños en el que se acababa de caer.

_"-¡Malfoy!"_- chilló ella desde su mente casi desesperada.

-Qué...-ronroneó él molesto por despertarle. No recordaba que estaba soñando, pero sabía que no le gustaba que lo hubieran sacado de su estado onírico.

_"- Dulce Morgana...Malfoy, esto es...es...joder...sé que no debería molestarte por soñar...pero es que esto es...es...incomodo, ¿vale? Y no sé qué hacer...y...y...sigo sin saber que hacer...y..."-_ Hermione hablaba apresuradamente, Draco la notaba agitada, nerviosa, al borde del histerismo.

-Vale...Granger,...si no te calmas y me dices lo que pasa no sé cómo coño voy a solucionarlo...-pero antes de acabar la frase, notó lo que pasaba, y soltó una carcajada que tuvo que silenciar tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Draco había tenido una erección mientras dormía, claramente, había estado soñando cosas divertidas. Cosas divertidas que esa mojigata de Granger habría visto, y eso explicaba su turbación.

-Está bien Granger, puedo rechazar a las chicas que se me tiran al cuello por respeto a ti...y al acuerdo...pero ahora explícame ¿cómo coño quieres que controle mis sueños o las reacciones involuntarias de mi cuerpo?- dijo con un tono inocente y meloso de voz

_"-No espero que te controles...sé que eso es algo...inconsciente_- dijo ella sulfurada. Malfoy podía sentir el incandescente y ardiente rubor de ella, y no paraba de sonreír al notarla tan incómoda- _pero ¿Podrías hacer que...ESO...bajara? Es incomodo, molesto, violento, y...y...y..."_ -no sabía cómo continuar.

-Pues solo hay dos soluciones Granger...-dijo el tumbándose boca arriba y contemplando el bulto que empujaba las sabanas y la manta hacia arriba sabiendo que ese panorama incomodaría aún más a Granger, y se colocó las manos en la nuca de manera relajada y confiada

_"-Tu dirás, pero haz que pare..."_

_-_Bueno, una forma es dejarlo como esta y dejar que baje solo...puede tardar horas...y mañana tendríamos un dolor de huevos impresionante...una experiencia que no te recomiendo en absoluto...-dijo él con un tono socarrón de voz.

_"-No pienso pasarme HORAS con eso así Malfoy..."_- dijo ella con un tono lastimero de voz- "_es realmente molesto..."_

_-_Entonces la otra opción que hay te va a encantar...-dijo él sacando una mano de debajo de la nuca y colándola debajo de las manos, se pasó los dedos rozándose la entrepierna. No pudo evitar una sonrisa retorcida y vengativa al notar como ella soltaba un chillido en su cabeza.

_"-¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo pervertido!_"- Gritó sulfurada.

-Pero si tú me has pedido que solucionara este problema, Granger...-dijo él con un tono de voz que rezumaba inocencia y servilismo en cada palabra, aunque Hermione notaba el retintín sádico/cabrón que emanaba, Malfoy se lo estaba pasando en grande sacándola de sus casillas.-Me has despertado a propósito para que lo hiciera, ¿no?

_"-Si, vale...pero yo soy una chica, ¿de acuerdo? No sé qué hacer en estas situaciones, esto es raro para mí...y desde luego no quiero que te...que me...que nos masturbes. ¡O que lo hagas tu sabiendo que yo también lo siento!""-_Cuando notó que el volvía a reír ante su trabalenguas verbal, Hermione volvió a estallar- ¡_Y no te rías degenerado!"_

_-_Vamos vamos...No te pongas así, Granger...-dijo él con sorna metiéndose la mano en los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y apoyando sus largos dedos en la ingle derecha, sin apenas rozarse, solo por ponerla nerviosa, sabiendo que ese gesto la había sacado de sus casillas.- A fin de cuentas...no habíamos decidido que habían cosas que eran... ¿cómo decidiste llamarlo? ¿Necesidades naturales?

_"-¡Yo no estaba pensando en esto cuando decidimos eso Malfoy!" _- Dijo ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces que propones que hagamos?- El rubio se había divertido bastante, y se sentía ligeramente culpable de hacerla sudar de ese modo.

_"-No lo sé, ¿vale? No lo sé..."_

Draco notó algo raro. Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, completamente fuera de las casillas. Pero en su tono de voz...en el timbre...había algo más. Algo nuevo, algo que Draco no había sentido nunca. Bueno, si lo había sentido, pero en él. Para ser exactos era algo que no había sentido desde que Hermione estaba atrapada en su mente. Excitación. Hermione estaba excitada. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de morbosa autosuficiencia.

-Vaya vaya Granger... ¿me lo parece a mí o te sientes juguetona?- Solo quería gastarle una broma. Solo pretendía sonrojarla. Pero el corazón de Draco pegó un vuelco cuando tal y como lo había dicho, Granger rompió a llorar dentro de su cabeza.

_"-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy! Eres un imbécil insensible... ¿sabes cómo me siento? Me siento sucia, me siento...rabiosa. Siento...siento el roce de tu maldita ropa en una parte de tu anatomía que yo de forma natural no tengo y es diferente,...es nuevo y no puedo evitarlo y eso me… turba. Y no puedo pensar, y no sé qué hacer, y tú no haces más que tomarme el pelo y burlarte de mí y eso solo lo empeora todo porque tú sabes lo que estoy sintiendo y es humillante..."_

Draco se incorporó un poco, olvidándose de la mano que tenía en la ingle. Notaba un extraño peso en el pecho, sabía que había cruzado una raya muy fina y que cuando él solo pretendía pinchar un punto doloroso, había metido el dedo, la mano y el brazo hasta el codo.

-Eh...eh...calma, ¿vale? No pasa nada...es algo normal, ¿vale?- dijo a la desesperada.

_"-¡No, no lo es!"_ - Con eso, Hermione había dicho más de lo que pretendía. Y el rubio entendió muchas cosas.

-Déjame adivinar...-dijo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, que no fue mucha- ¿Eres virgen verdad? Y no solo virgen...eres casta...ni siquiera tú te has tocado nunca... ¿me equivoco?

_"- Perdóname por no ser uno de esos zorrones sin amor propio a los que siempre vas persiguiendo como un animal en celo sin criterio selectivo..."_- le dijo ella furiosa.

Draco parpadeó. Sentía una oleada de vergüenza, rabia y despecho que le golpeó el pecho y su onda expansiva ascendente le iba incendiando la piel dejándosela de un intenso color rojo. Apretó las mandíbulas. Notó como Granger se llevaba por decirlo de algún modo "las manos para taparse la boca". Y sintió como el arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho la fustigaba violentamente.

_"-Malfoy...no quería decir eso..."_

_-S_i querías. Y lo has dicho. Alto y claro, Granger, mensaje captado- El rubio volvió a acostarse, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir que sabía que no encontraría. Y se tumbó de lado intentando que su palpitante erección no le molestara ni le rozara con la ropa del pijama

_"- He hablado sin pensar..."_- Intentó excusarse ella.

-Es curioso que no sepas ese dicho Muggle que reza que: "lo que se dice sin pensar es lo que realmente se piensa..."- le espetó él con acidez.

Ninguno dijo nada más sobre el tema. Draco sencillamente no quería hablar, y Hermione no sabía que decir. Pero ambos lo sentían. Los dolorosos puntazos de aquella parte de la anatomía que compartían que se quejaba por una necesidad no satisfecha.

Y para horror de Hermione, en algún momento de la noche, Draco se acabó durmiendo. Y la dejó sola con la decisión que ella misma había tomado. Y a medida que las horas iban pasando, ella comprendió lo que el había querido decir con eso de que no le gustaría experimentar un "dolor de huevos". Lo que Hermione no sabía es que esa curiosa y extraña dolencia masculina de la que ella no sabía nada...solo acababa de empezar. Y ahora, estaba allí. Sufriéndola en silencio. Sola. Porque la única persona que podría ayudarla en ese mal trago, no estaba para nada por la labor de ayudarla. Y la culpa la volvió a azotar una y otra vez en aquella larga, larguísima noche, cuando no hacía más que recordarle que Malfoy no la había ayudado, porque ella no había querido, porque ella no le había dejado, y porque ella, encima le había insultado.

Ironía del destino, hay sarnas que aun con gusto, pican. Y pican mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

Ediutado y corregido por GiselleMalfoy

CAPITULO 8: Zabinni quiere jugar.

El moreno oficial de Slytherin no había podido dormir. Primero, Draco no había parado de dar vueltas y remugar algo desde detrás de los pesados cortinajes de su cama donde se había encerrado, y por más que se había esforzado no había podido pillar ni una sola palabra.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que se había esforzado tanto en escuchar que se había desvelado. Y ya no pudo dormir. Cuando empezó a amodorrarse, sonó el despertador. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, y maldijo su suerte. Tenía la impresión que iba a ser un asco de día, y que iba a caerse de sueño por los rincones.

Se vistió, bajó a desayunar, y fue a su primera clase de la mañana. Historia de la Magia. Se la pasó dormido detrás del libro. En pociones, Theo tuvo que despertarlo un par de veces con discretos codazos, y en Herbología tuvo que dejar las plantas porque le bailaban puntitos verdes delante de los ojos. Tenía demasiado sueño para concentrarse en nada.

En el descanso después de comer, decidió seguir a Theo y charlar un rato con él a ver si se despejaba. Se sentaron en el césped y empezaron a conversar sobre trivialidades, hasta que una voz, los hizo girarse en redondo.

-Hola Theodore Nott, hola Blaise Zabinni.

Allí estaba luna, con su larga melena dorada, mirándolos de forma soñadora. Blaise se quedó sorprendido de ver como su amigo se ponía de pie como activado por un resorte.

-¿Que tal, Lovegood? -dijo Theo clavándose las manos en los bolsillos con cierta incomodidad.

-Te he traido esto, Theodore Nott...-dijo ella con la voz ausente, y le tendió un frasco lleno de un polvo cristalino mezclado con unas hierbas muy machadas.

-Eh...y ¿esto es...?- dijo el con sutileza tomando el frasco con cierta reticencia.

-Ajenjo con lágrimas de copal- Dijo ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo- He estado pensando mucho en lo que hablamos el otro día, y quizás Hermione este muerta, y por eso Draco podía hablar con ella. Algunos videntes usan esto para hablar con los espíritus, dicen que las almas de los muertos se pueden ver en el humo de este incienso

Theo la miró con los ojos como platos y Blaise abría y cerraba la boca sin saber si reír o llorar. Pero Luna siguió hablando.

-Me entristecería mucho que fuera así...pero es la única conclusión lógica que he obtenido...-dijo ella con un cierto deje de depresión en sus palabras.- Pero si descartamos que esté muerta y que Draco sea su médium, podríamos pensar en otra cosa, ¿no crees?

-Supongo...-Graznó Theo, Luna tenía la extraña costumbre de desarmarlo con sus argumentos. Aquello era tan absurdo, tan ilógico, tan sumamente estúpido...que podía que fuera cierto y todo.

-Ya me dirás si funciona...o si no lo hace. Ojala sea lo segundo.- Luna le miró por primera vez a los ojos en todo el rato y le sonrió, radiante. Se giró tranquilamente y se alejó de allí. A los pocos pasos, se paró, se quitó los zapatos y las medias, y se dedicó a corretear en zigzag descalza sobre el césped de los enormes jardines.

Los dos Slytherin se quedaron pasmados, envueltos en la vaharada del sutil perfume de miel y manzanas que la Rawenclaw había dejado a su paso. Ambos ladearon sus cabezas para mirarla mientras se alejaba.

-Vaya con la Lunática...-dijo mirando aquellas piernas pálidas y bien torneadas, su cintura estrecha y aquella larga y sedosa melena que ondeaba alegremente alrededor de los hombros de su dueña- quien lo iba a decir...-su voz era un susurro seductor, y se pasaba la lengua por la comisura de los labios.

-¿Blaise?

-¿Sí, Theo?

-No.- La voz de Nott sonó rotunda.

-¿No qué?- Blaise lo miró sin comprender.

-Que no Blaise. Sencillamente no. No. Ni lo pienses.- Theo lo miró desapasionadamente, como un muro de hormigón armado miraría a un tío en bicicleta que va a toda velocidad directo hacia él.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y ella...-Blaise alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

-No

-Pero si tú y ella no... ¿Que más te da que...?- Theo no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Que no, Blaise.

-¿Por qué?- La voz de Blaise era un lastimero maullido como el de un gato al que le han quitado su ratoncillo en el último momento.

-Porque eres un carbón, porque ella no se merece que alguien como tú irrumpa en su vida, porque me cae bien, y sobretodo, Blaise, es porque yo la vi primero.

Zabinni supo que había perdido la discusión. Nott había invocado el pacto más sagrado, la más alta magia, la regla inviolable por excelencia: "el código de los colegas". El código no se rompe, y las reglas, talladas por la testosterona pura de cientos de generaciones de varones que han trasmitido las ancestrales enseñanzas de macho a macho, como axiomas dogmáticos desde la noche de los tiempos, volvieron a él para fustigarlo.

1.- Un amigo antes que una tía.

2.- No se le levanta la novia a un amigo.

3.- Si un amigo esta triste por una tía, lo emborrachas y le ayudas a buscarse otra.

4.- No te liaras con la ex de un colega.

5.- No te liaras con la hermana de un colega, a no ser que te dé permiso.

6.- Si un colega la vio antes que tú, te jodes y te aguantas porque tiene preferencia.

7.-...

Blaise suspiró perdido. Y vio marcharse a su usualmente silencioso amigo con la cabeza alta. Nott, el que nunca se involucraba, el que con su eterna expresión de tedio, él, que siempre se quedaba al margen. Y sonrió. Zabinni, involuntariamente, lo había hecho reaccionar, y había obtenido un macabro y retorcido placer, una oscura satisfacción al hacerlo.

El moreno se levantó y se espolsó los pantalones, y comenzó a pasear por los jardines, divagando sobre la ironía de que sus dos mejores amigos habían usado el código de colegas para chafarle la fiesta con las dos únicas chicas que le habían interesado últimamente.

Luna, que le había picado en la curiosidad con sus rarezas...porque Theo la había visto primero.

Pansy, primero porque había sido novia de Draco, y ahora porque era su ex. Y en ambos casos, porque según la regla número uno, un colega va antes que una tía. Zabinni sonrió por la ironía, porque sabía que por mucho que al resto de Hogwarts le costara entenderlo, hasta las serpientes tienen su honor.

-¡ZABINNI!-aulló alguien a sus espaldas, y le hizo girarse con un respingo por la sorpresa.

Allí venia Ginny Weasley corriendo directa hacia él. El Slytherin no pudo evitar alzar una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Has visto a Theo Nott?- le disparó la pelirroja a bocajarro tan pronto como le alcanzó.

-Acaba de irse. Y que conste que me siento profundamente ofendido de que me hayas asaltado así y ni siquiera me hayas saludado...-dijo él, haciendo un dramático puchero- Me siento utilizado...

-Que lastima me das Zabinni...-dijo ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa- Lo siento, pero es que tengo algo de prisa, quería hablar con Nott, ¿sabes dónde ha ido?

-Créeme pelirroja, ahora mismo está ocupado- le repuso él, con un conspiratorio alzamiento de cejas- Pero si quieres darle un recado yo soy tu hombre...

-Pues si no te molesta...dile que le estoy buscando por lo que hablamos el otro día y...

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, porque Harry Potter apareció a la carrera y la cogió de un codo.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Zabinni?- le espetó el ojiverde interponiéndose entre él y la pelirroja. Zabinni tuvo que contener una carcajada mordiéndose la lengua.

-No lo sé Potter, además de que es ella la que me ha venido a buscar...no la has dejado terminar de hablar como para saber lo que buscaba...

-Vámonos de aquí, Ginny...-dijo el ojiverde. Zabinni vio la expresión de Ginny, y le quitó a Potter cinco puntos por capullo.

-Vete tú. Yo aún no he acabado- le cortó ella en seco, y de un tirón, se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Pero que te crees que estás haciendo?- le repuso el casi gritando- ¡Es un Slytherin!

Zabinni le restó otros cinco puntos. Viendo la cara que ponía Ginny, aquello iba a ir a más en muy poco tiempo, y Potter tenia las de perder. Esto no se lo perdía...

-¡Y tú un memo y nadie te dice nada!

Zabinni se cruzó de brazos encantado de la vida. Solo le faltaban las palomitas, tenía un show privado de drama Gryffindoriano solo para su disfrute. Y él que pensaba que sería un asco de día...

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa, Ginny? ¡Llevas unos días actuando como una rara niñata! Me preocupo por ti...

Zabinni le restó a Potter otros cinco puntos, esta vez por capullo integral.

-¿Niñata? ¿Rara? ¿Tú eres imbécil o que te pasa? Tú rompiste conmigo, o más bien, nunca saliste conmigo, ¿y ahora vienes a decirme con quien puedo o no puedo hablar? ¿Y a decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer?- Ginny apretaba los puños y su ira era casi palpable.

Zabinni alzó una ceja impresionado. Muy impresionado. Nunca habría dicho que una chica tan menuda hubiera podido tener tantísimo carácter.

-¡Porque no haces más que tonterías Ginny!- Le gritó Potter.

Blaise chasqueó la lengua. 10 puntos menos para Potter, y supo que el cara-rajada estaba tocado y hundido.

-¿Quieres ver una tontería de verdad?- siseó Ginny con el mismo sonido de una olla a presión. Había superado la rabia y ahora nadaba en las tranquilas aguas rojas de la más ciega de las iras.

La pelirroja alargó una mano y agarró la corbata de Zabinni en un apretado puño sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los verdes de Potter, y le pegó un tirón que lo atrajo hacia si inesperadamente. Blaise se habría de dado de bruces contra el suelo por el agarrón y el tirón si no fuera porque dio de bruces contra la boca de Ginny.

La Weasley le violó la boca con la lengua, con una furia tal que Blaise no hacía más que mirarla alucinado. Solo podía pensar en una cosa "Potter me va a matar, Potter me va a matar, Potter me va a matar..."

Cuando la pelirroja lo soltó, fulminó a Harry con la mirada y se giró en redondo dejando al león y a la serpiente mirándola con los ojos desorbitados. Cada uno por sus propios motivos. Blaise la miró alejarse con la cabeza ladeada. Si iba a morir, se iría a la tumba con la imagen de un buen culo grabada a fuego en las retinas. A sus espaldas, podía oír a Potter farfullar incoherencias.

La serpiente se giró, y miró al niño que vivió. Potter levantó la mano y lo apuntó con un trémulo dedo. Zabinni se cayó en la cuenta de que Potter ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba la varita en la mano. Sonrió. Aquello no era grandioso...aquello era memorable. Legendario.

-Potter...no mates al mensajero porque eres tan memo que no pillas el mensaje...

En un acto de osadía sin precedentes, Zabinni le palmeó el hombro a ojiverde y se alejó de allí con la cabeza bien alta, pensando en que a fin de cuentas, había sido un día magnifico. Mientras se alejaba dejo flotar su mente en varias divagaciones, y se empezó a plantear si apreciaba o no lo bastante su propio pellejo como para aplicar o no el código de colegas con Potter. A fin de cuentas...esa pequeña pelirroja había resultado ser interesante. Muy interesante. Lástima que estuviera tan pillada por Potter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria para Zabinni, que intento seguir despierto en las clases y las horas de estudio sin demasiado éxito. Demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa, se dirigió al dormitorio de Slytherin y se desnudó con perezosos tirones. En calzones, se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta.

Calentito, a gusto, se fue acurrucando hasta encontrar esa posición cómoda que el cuerpo siempre tiende a buscar y dejo que la modorra lo fuera sumergiendo en la oscuridad del bendito descanso.

Con su último aliento de consciencia, mientras Morfeo venía a buscarlo con 24 horas de retraso...escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

-Granger...no tengo nada que decirte. Y no. Me la suda que lo de anoche te...

Pero Blaise no pudo escuchar lo que a Draco se la traía al viento fresco sobre Granger. Porque para su desgracia, y pese a que intento escuchar tal y como escuchó esa extraña frase, Blaise Zabinni se quedó dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Editado y corrregido por GiselleMalfoy**_

_**Sabaana: no me tires de la lengua...no me tires de la lengua...que ya me está costando horres no responder a las preguntas... ^^**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: Hermione no sabe lo que se pierde :P**_

_**NenyLu Jny: me alegra que te gustara...pero el código de colegas no es mío, es un guiño muy descarado por mi parte a la serie "how i meet your mother" XDDD**_

_**Andy Voldy: como siempre, y parece mentira que no lo sepáis...vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí, y más si esos deseos me dan alas para hacer apariciones estereras de nuestra pelirroja descarada preferida y de un Zabinni con complejo de Batman XDDD**_

CAPITULO 9: 1 vs 2

Hermione se sentía deprimida. Desde aquel incidente cuando despertó al rubio ojigris por culpa de una erección, cuando tuvieron una estúpida discusión...habían pasado 3 días. Y Malfoy seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

Cumplía con los términos de su acuerdo a rajatabla. Le dejaba el control en momentos determinados, y en las comidas esperaba a que ella eligiera su parte del menú diario antes de siquiera servirse él. Pero todo era silencio. La ojimiel notaba que el muchacho ni siquiera pensaba, o lo hacía de manera tal que ella no podía oírle.

El silencio era atronador. Había intentado disculparse un par de veces, empezar a hablar...pero era imposible. Él siempre tenía algo que hacer. Algo en lo que ella le molestaba. O nunca le apetecía hablar. Le decía que le importaba poco lo que ella pensara, y que no pensaba volver a hablar de lo que había pasado aquella noche. Y eso cuando tenía suerte, porque la mayoría de las veces, la dejaba ahí, hablando sola, sin siquiera molestarse en responderle.

De alguna extraña manera, por culpa de la leona, la serpiente volvía a ser...volvía a ser una serpiente. Podía notarlo...era una sensación húmeda, pegajosa y fría. No la insultaba, no la humillaba,...pero desde que ella le grito y le insulto, Malfoy volvía a estar detrás de un muro impenetrable de orgullo. Estaban juntos en el mismo cuerpo...y a la vez separados por millones de años luz.

Lo que casi la hizo gritar hasta desgañitarse fue el hecho que la mañana siguiente del incidente, antes de bajar a desayunar, antes de ir a clase, Malfoy había ido a paso decidido a la enfermería, y le había pedido a Madame Pomfrey poción para dormir sin soñar. Aquello derrumbó a Hermione. Creyó por un momento que solo era una bravata del rubio...pero se equivocó. Todas las noches desde entonces, antes de acostarse, se sentaba en la cama, sacaba el frasco de poción de la mesita de noche, y con la misma ceremonia con la que un samurái se abriría el vientre con una katana en el Harakiri, quitándose la propia vida para salvar su honor, descorchaba el frasco y daba un largo trago a la amargo líquido. Hermione tenía la sensación de que cuando se tumbaba a esperar el sueño, Malfoy tenía la esperanza oculta de no volver a despertarse.

Silencio de día...y un aterrador vacío de noche. Al quinto día, Hermione tenía los nervios destrozados.

_"-Malfoy..."_ intentó por millonésima vez, con el mismo resultado de siempre: silencio.

_"-Malfoy por favor..."_- probó unos minutos después. Ídem

_"- Esto es ridículo..."_- hizo el intento a la desesperada poco después. La seguía ignorando.

_"-No puedes ignorarme por siempre..."-_ dijo en un susurro desesperado. Esta vez sí tuvo respuesta.

-Ya veremos si puedo o no...- Le masculló el rubio. Hermione encajó sus palabras como si le hubiera golpeado con un mazo. Pero al menos, le había contestado. Algo es algo...

_"- Al menos dime porque estas tan enfadado... no creo que fuera para tanto...tuvimos un malentendido, los dos hicimos cosas que no debíamos, los dos dijimos cosas que no queríamos, y han pasado ya 5 días...por favor... ¿no podemos volver a como estábamos antes?"_

_-_No.

Una palabra. Dos letras. A Hermione se le cayó el mundo encima. Y ni siquiera entendía porque le afectaba tanto que él la ignorara. Unos meses atrás, unos años atrás, habría dado lo que fuera por que Malfoy la ignorara, que pasara de ella, que la dejara en paz. Pero ahora...después de todo lo que habían pasado...después de literalmente, haberse puesto en sus zapatos...añoraba sus largas charlas, sus estúpidas discusiones por libros o deberes, como se corregían...resultó que Malfoy era un compañero de estudios impresionante, con una conversación inteligente y mordaz que siempre le resultaba un desafío y un reto.

Añoraba las apresuradas discusiones entre susurros sobre el menú de cada comida, y como se divertían los dos cediendo y recuperando terreno en esas batallas dialécticas de ingenio. Echaba de menos sus vuelos en escoba, y como le había enseñado a volar en pocos días, cuando nadie lo había conseguido antes.

Y pese a que sabía que era un mortífago, al que le habían encomendado matar a Dumbledore...pese a todo...lo echaba de menos. Y no habría sabido decir porque ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

_"-Malfoy...ya basta...por favor..."_

Pero nada funcionó. Había suplicado, llorado, amenazado, gritado, le había insultado, chillado, vuelta a suplicar...exceptuando el golpearle la cabeza con un martillo pilón, lo había probado todo.

Al final, sintiéndose derrotada se encogió en el lugar más oscuro y recóndito que encontró, sintiéndose miserable y vencida.

En algún momento, Hermione no recordaba cuando ni donde ni porque, solo que Malfoy había puesto rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin en un brutal y demoledor silencio, de pronto el brazo izquierdo empezó a doler. Ardía, quemaba, se sentía congelado, pinchaba, cortaba...traspasaba la piel, el musculo, el dolor se atenazaba llegando hasta el hueso.

Draco se tensó de golpe y Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no chillar. El rubio jadeó, intentando controlarse para no doblarse por la mitad y retrocedió cambiando de pasillo y dirigiéndose casi a la carrera hacia el despacho de Snape.

_"-Malfoy ¿qué está pasando?"_

-Ahora no, Granger- masculló el furioso y asustado.

Snape salía con prisas de su despacho y cuando vio a Draco correr hacia el volvió ha abrirlo y el muchacho entro allí dentro a la carrera.

-Lo sientes, ¿no Draco?

-Si...-dijo el rubio atenazándose el codo, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a controlar el intenso dolor.

-Vamos...acudiremos a la llamada -Dijo el profesor de pociones.

-Pero no se puede salir de Hogwarts...-Empezó Draco antes de que Snape lo cortara con ferocidad.

-Está todo preparado.

Cogió al muchacho y lo arrastró hacia una chimenea, escondida entre estanterías y pilas de libros. Se metieron los dos y Snape arrojó polvos flu gritando el nombre de un lugar que Draco no había oído nunca. Llegaron a una especie de local abandonado y cuasi en ruinas, y desde allí, Snape se desapareció arrastrando a Draco con él. Aparecieron en las ruinas de una vieja abadía.

Y Hermione lo vio, Voldemort, sentado lánguidamente en una columna volcada hacia décadas atrás. Con una inmensa y desagradable serpiente enroscada a sus pies. El pánico se apodero de ella. Pero por alguna razón, sintió a Malfoy cubriéndola con su conciencia, con su mente. Consolándola, tapándola. ¿Protegiéndola?

-Tan puntual como siempre, Severus...-susurró el mago tenebroso.

-Mi Lord...-Snape agachó la cabeza, y Draco hizo lo mismo. Pero a Voldemort no se le escapó la expresión de disgusto del profesor.

-¿No apruebas que os haya llamado?- dijo divertido

-No estoy en posición de juzgar el criterio de mi señor...pero no me parece prudente semejante riesgo, Lord.- dijo secamente Severus.

-Tan políticamente correcto como siempre...-siseó con una sonrisa sin ningún humor – Pero no es contigo con quien quería hablar...

Draco sintió un escalofrió sabiéndose el foco de atención del mago tenebroso. Nagini reptó con perezosos serpenteos hacia los pies del rubio y alzó su desagradable cabeza hacia el chico, como una sentencia de muerte segura si sus respuestas no complacían a su amo.

-Dime...joven Malfoy... ¿qué tal vas con tu misión?- aquella desagradable voz sonaba como una burla, un insulto. Pero Draco estaba demasiado asustado como para que su orgullo se sintiera herido.

-Necesitare más tiempo, Lord.

El Sr Oscuro ladeó la cabeza con su mueca similar a una burlona sonrisa Y el ojigris lo sintió, con total claridad, como aquel al que se había visto obligado a jurar lealtad usaba la legeremancia con él. Ningún secreto se le escapaba. Salvo en esta ocasión. Cuando la mente de Draco fue doblegada y con cierto placer Voldemort se disponía a arrancarle sus secretos, cuando la mente de Draco se hundió, Hermione se alzó. Era como un balancín, cuando uno bajaba, el otro subía. Con todos sus escudos mentales preparados y dispuesta a rechazar aquella ofensiva intrusión, y dado que el Sr Oscuro no se esperaba algo así, la Gryffindor lo rechazó con más violencia de la necesaria.

Tal y como la tentacular mente de Voldemort salió del cuerpo compartido, Hermione volvió a sumergirse y Draco recuperó el control aturdido. Temblando. Aterrado.

Voldemort soltó una risita.

-Vaya, vaya...aquí tenemos algo nuevo...-dijo levantándose y dejando su asiento en la columna- Eso no ha sido oclumancia, joven Malfoy... ¿qué has hecho?

-No sabría decirle mi señor...-dijo el con total y absoluta sinceridad.

Voldemort se acercó a él y volvió a conjurar la legeremancia. Tal y como conseguía colarse en la mente de Draco, un escudo invisible se alzaba y lo rechazaba, y cuando conseguía superar ese escudo...Draco volvía a estar ahí. Siempre había algo defendiendo aquella mente, esquiva, que se le escapaba. Impenetrable.

El mago oscuro soltó una carcajada que sonó como el eco en una tumba abierta.

-Alguien con un poco de talento...-reconoció al fin- Interesante...muy interesante...quizás resultes de utilidad y todo...y no resultes una patética decepción como tu padre-Hizo un gesto con la mano, como espantando una mosca, y Snape capto el mensaje. Los estaba echando.

El jefe de la casa de Slytherin cogió a su pupilo del brazo dispuesto a sacarlo de allí cuanto antes pero Voldemort hablo de nuevo.

-No me hagas esperar demasiado Draco...odiaría tener que esperar demasiado...y no te olvides de hacerme llegar la buena nueva...- y sencillamente, desapareció.

Hermione y Draco suspiraron aliviados al unísono, mientras Snape lo agarraba con sus engarfiadas manos y se desaparecían también, volviendo a aquella ruina abandonada para volver por la chimenea al despacho del profesor de pociones.

-Espero por su bien, Srta. Granger, que sepa mantener la boca cerrada.- Comentó Snape con voz seca sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Hermione captó el mensaje. Pero ¿a quién iba a contarle lo que había pasado? ¿Quién diablos iba a creerla? Solo de pensar en las explicaciones le daban ganas de reír _"veréis, estaba yo atrapada en la mente de Malfoy y compartiendo su cuerpo a medias cuando hicimos una visita a Voldemort y pasamos una agradable tarde jugando al escondite mental..."_

Draco respiró hondo y sin mediar palabra con Snape, solo mirándole con algo parecido a la admiración o la gratitud, salió del despacho y no paró hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Se desnudó deprisa, y se cerró los pesados cortinajes de su cama. Solo cuando estuvo solo, aislado por el terciopelo, se permitió sentir un escalofrió.

_"-Malfoy..."_

Demasiado cansado para seguir ignorándola, cedió.

-Que...

_"- ¿Te he metido en problemas?"_

-Me has salvado la vida, y la tuya de paso. Si se llega a enterar de que estabas ahí no habríamos vuelto.- Hermione tuvo un escalofrió al oírle decir eso.

"-_No tomes esta noche poción para dormir sin sueños...por favor...no sabes como es. Yo no duermo Malfoy, no desde que estoy en tu cabeza. Y toda la noche,...en silencio... es horrible. Mañana si quieres vuelve a tomarla...pero hoy no...No después de esto...por favor...no me dejes sola esta noche en la oscuridad y en silencio..."_

-¿Y si vuelve a pasar lo del otro día?- masculló el sin poder evitarlo. No quería ceder ante el lastimero tono de voz de Granger. Le estaba afectando más de lo que quería reconocer. Saber que ella estaba tan asustada y afectada,...le importaba. Y Draco no quería que le importara. No soportaba la sensación pesada y desgarradora que la voz de ella le provocaba en algún lugar no definido del pecho.

"_- Créeme Malfoy, ahora mismo, eso, es lo que me nos me importa"_

_-_Si te sirve de algo...-dijo él aliviado por la respuesta de ella- no creo que esta noche pueda dormir.

"-_¿Te importa si me quedo contigo?"- _el tono inocente y frágil con el que hizo la pregunta casi lo hizo reír.

-¿Cómo pretendes estar más conmigo de lo que estas ahora Granger?- Y como única respuesta, Draco se quedó sin aire en los pulmones cuando sintió la conciencia de Granger pegándose a la suya, como una niña asustada, como si esperara que _é__l_ pudiera protegerla de algo, como si _él _pudiera alejar sus miedos.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que esa mente femenina se acurrucara a su lado. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Era una experiencia nueva. Pese a sus experiencias en la cama con las mujeres, dormir no era una de ellas. Draco siempre había dormido solo. Cuando compartía la cama, era para actividades muy distantes del sueño. Dormir con la conciencia de Granger cerca de la suya ya había sido algo perturbadoramente nuevo.

La revelación de que ella no dormía, y que se pasaba las noches velando sus sueños, velándolo a él...había sido demoledor. Pero ahora, ahí la tenía, abrazada a él. Y Draco expulso el aire con resignación. A fin de cuentas, a cierto nivel...le debía algo.

Con suma delicadeza, como si no estuviera demasiado seguro de cómo hacerlo...o de si lo hacía bien, Draco relajo su mente y envolvió con ella la de Granger, que pareció relajarse solo con el gesto.

Desde aquel día en el que en el aula de pociones discutieron, tuvieron un accidente, y pensaron que las cosas no podían ir peor, por primera vez, pasaron una noche en la que cada uno de ellos, velaba al otro.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: que ha pasado?

Hacia casi tres semanas desde que Hermione se habia "ido". Harry y Ron estaban de los nervios. Cada dos o tres dias recivian una carta de su amiga, diciendo que estaba bien, que el estudio que estaba haciendo era muy interesante y que ya les contaria. Solo la primera carta habia tenido colores Slytherin. Las demas era frustrantemente neutras. Mcgonagall no era mucho mas explicita en sus comentarios, diciendo que estaba muy orgullosa de los resultados de Granger.

Lo que mas los desconcertaba eran las listas de los resultados de los examenes. Misteriosamente, en el top 5 de los mejores estudiantes, siempre estaba alli. ｿPero como podia estar ahi, con resultados para examenes que no podia haber hecho? Harry y Ron se miraban desconcertados. Y para colmo, siempre estaba Malfoy de por medio. En todos los examenes, cuando todos los demas alumnos tenian 1 o 2 horas de tiempo, Malfoy parecia disponer del doble de tiempo para hacer los mismos ejercicios que todos. Y cuando el magen maximo para un trabajo era de 4 folios, el rubio platinado entregaba 8...y asi una detras de otra.

Lo peor de todo era que el maldito slytherin parecia conocer todos sus trucos y movimientos. Y habia desarrollado una capacidad asombrosa para darles esquinazo y esquivarlos, con lo que acorralarlo y sacarle respuestas aunque fuera a golpes parecia haberse vuelto imposible.

Pero no eran las unicas cosas raras que estaban pasando en los ultimos dias. Harry casi revienta cuando Ginny se le acerco una tarde y le pregunto entre risas si el regalo era suyo. Cuando el ojiverde puso cara de spaniel apaleado, la peliroja supo que no tenia nada que ver. Y cuando Harry se entero de que era el misterioso regalo, sintio que las entra s le ardian.

Un admirador secreto de la peque Weasley le habia enviado un paquete decorado primorosamente con un oscuro y sedoso envoltorio y dentro habian unas botas de cuero negro altas con un tacon de vertigo, unos largos guantes a juego tambien de cuero negro, y una fusta de equitacion. Lo mas desconcertante era la notita que acompa ba el regalo, donde una simple frase, escrita en tinta plateada sobre un pergamino negro, rezaba_ "siempre a tus pies"._

El regalo de la peliroja habia generado una oleada de rumores a cual mas absurdo, pero Ginny no hacia mas que reirse y decir que le gustaria saber quien se lo habia mandado solo para poder probarlo con el. Ron se sentia ofendido, y no hacia mas que intentar quemar el dichoso regalo. Harry parecia al borde de un ataque de histeria y siempre parecia apunto de ara r las paredes.

Por otro lado, Draco estuvo tentado de matar a Theo cuando un buen dia entro en el dormitorio con un inciensario y le soplo un apestoso humo denso y de olor penetrante y amargo en la cara. Para colmo de males, cuando Draco dejo de toser y consiguio enfocar sus llorosos ojos acerados hacia su compa ro, alli estaban Blaise y Theo escuadri ndo toda la zona de los alrededores del rubio como si buscaran algo.

-que co estais haciendo? Pretendeis intoxicarme con esa mierda o que?- les espeto entre toses ahogadas

-Perdona Draco, estabamos haciendo un experimento...-dijo Theo mientras salia corriendo con Blaise pisandole los talones mientras esquivaban como podian las maldiciones a ciegas que Draco les enviaba

-Me parece a mi que no ha funcionado...-dijo Blaise una vez estaban a salvo en uno de los pasillos fuera del area comunal.

-Si bueno...era un tiro a ciegas...-se encogio de hombros Nott con cierta indiferencia.

-Lo que me fascina es que me convencieras para probar algo que te dio Luna Lovegood...-dijo el moreno con picardia. Como unica respuesta Theo lo fulmino con la mirada y Blaise empezo a reirse.- Pero bueno...no soy yo el mas indicado para decirte que es o no hacer una tonteria para con una chica...

La seductora sonrisa so dora de Blaise dejo a Nott perplejo. No sabia en que se habia metido su amigo, pero despues de ver esa sonrisa, tuvo la certeza total y segura de que le iba a salpicar a el tambien. Suspiro encogiendose de hombros, pensando en como podria escaquearse del lio en el que seguro, segurisimo, Blaise iba a meterle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco abrio una ventana del dormitorio furioso. Queria matar a alguien. O al menos coserlo a maldiciones hasta desahogarse. Todo el cuarto olia a algo amargo y pegajoso. Aquel humo era denso y apestaba. Lo peor era que ahora, toda la ropa, los cortinajes la ropa de cama...todo se habia impregnado de aquel repulsivo olor.

El rubio se olisqueo la tunica y torcio el gesto. Iba a tener que mandar a lavar toda su ropa si queria que dejara de oler a lo que deminios fuera eso. Se dispuso a desvestirse, darse una ducha rapida y ponerse un uniforme limpio si no queria apestar todo el dia. Y mientras se duchaba, dejo la ventana abierta para que el cuarto se ventilara.

_"-Nos vamos a costipar si dejas la ventana abierta..."_- dijo una ya familiar voz en su cabeza.

-Prefiero estar enfermo que oler a esa mierda...

_"-Es ajenjo, siempre huele asi de amargo"_

-Ajenjo? Porque demonios iban esos dos a rociarme con humo de ajenjo?

_"-No lo notas Malfoy? Respira hondo. No solo es ajenjo, tambien tiene copal...y algo mas que no reconozco. Filipendula quizas...el ajenjo enmascara demasiado esos otros olores."_

-Muy bien Granger...sabes reconocer los ingredientes de esa peste...genial, de que leches me sirve?- Malfoy se desnudaba tirones visiblemente cabreado.

_"- En serio...cuando estas tan enfadado no obnubilas...para que se usa el ajenjo?"_

_-_Para destilar absentha?- dijo el con cinismo, pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle airada- Vale vale...en magia no demasiado blanca, sobretodo en pociones, invocaciones, sobretodo en lo que esta relacionado con los muertos. Y eso que?

_"-Para que se usan las lagrimas de copal?"_- siguio ella con ese indolente tono que le dejaba claro que ella ya sabia la respuesta

-Se usa sobretodo como potenciador, pero tambien como elemento de apoyo en pociones y hechizos de proteccion que requieren ingredientes...-dijo el ojigris perdiendo la paciencia por momentos. Se habia enroscado ya una toalla a la cintura. El viento frio que entraba por la ventana se llevaba aquel denso y asqueroso olor, pero le habia erizado toda su blanca piel.

_"-Y suponiendo que hubiera filipendula,...cosa que no puedo decir seguro, pero creo que he notado su olor caracteristico...para que se usa la filipendula, Malfoy?"_

_-_Pues para pociones. Es un ingrediente- Draco habia llegado a la ducha y se habia colado dentro, abriendo las manecillas y colocandose bajo el intenso chorro de agua caliente, cerro los ojos y dejo que su tension y su enfado se fuera con el agua- se usa en algunas de invocacion, y en algunas de deteccion de invisibles...pero no veo la relacion.

_"-Malfoy...te han fumigado con un incienso que contenia ingredientes que se usan para potenciar magia, ver lo invisible y atraer a los espiritus...o creen que estas poseido o bien creen que ocultas algo sobrenatural"_

Draco abrio los ojos de golpe, volviendo a sentirse furioso.

-Crees que habran visto algo..?

_"-Lo dudo, eran ingredientes en crudo, si no hicieron bien la mezcla lo unico que habran conseguido es un incienso que hace picar la garganta. Pero lo que me preocupa es que hayan notado algo lo bastante fuera de lo comun para que intentaran algo asi..."_

_-_Ya somos dos...-El rubio habia cogido su aromatico jabon y se estaba frotando con la esponja suave sobre todo la piel. Luego cogio un chorro de un champu de receta magica y se dio una rapida enjabonada en la cabeza, y volvio a ponerse bajo el chorro de agua caliente.- Cuando los pille...

"-_No iras ha hacer alguna tonteria no?_

_-_Tonteria? No...solo pienso arrancarles la piel a tiras y tapizar los sofas de la sala comun con sus pellejos.- Dijo el con una frialdad y una seguridad tal que Hermione lo vio capaz de hacerlo.

"-_Vamos Malfoy...que solo ha sido una rociada de un incienso apestoso..."_

_-_Te equivocas Granger...si han hecho eso es porque han notado algo raro. Si quieren al Draco Malfoy de siempre, lo tendran. En esto no te metas, entendido?

_"-Claro..."_- Hermione se encogio, ver asi a Malfoy era aterrador. Ella bien sabia de lo que era capaz, y mas sabiendo que ahora era mortifago. Sintio una leve punzada de lastima por Nott y Blaise.

El slytherin se seco lo mas que pudo en la misma ducha, pues como habia supuesto, una corriente helada tipica de primeros de octubre, entro por la ventana. La cerro y se vistio deprisa para no coger frio.

Se puso el uniforme de la escuela como un caballero del siglo XIV se habria puesto la armadura. Pieza a pieza, con la ceremonia del que sabe que va a acabar salpicado de sangre ajena. Y mas, sabiendo que la siguiente clase que tenia, era defensa contra las artes oscuras, con Snapes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snapes cogio a los alumnos de su aula, y los condujo a otra sala. Una muy espaciosa. Un aula de practica. Les grito, les insulto y menosprecio como hacia siempre, y acabo llamando a sus alumnos "pandilla de inutiles redomados". Nada fuera de lo comun.

Y les propuso un ejercicio practico. Dividio a los alumnos en grupos de 4, y agito su varita. En aquella descomunal sala empezaron a crecer muros bajos, ruinas de peque s edificaciones, setos y zarzas, ...era un peque laberinto.

-El ejercicio de hoy, es muy simple. Cada grupo de 4 se enfrentara a otro grupo de 4. El grupo que consiga nockear a todos los oponentes gana. Para mas inri, dentro de aquella edificacion-dijo se lando una peque casa medio derruida al final de la sala- hay un poste. Un grupo sera defensores, otro atacara. Los defensores ataran al poste una prenda. Si uno de los atacantes consigue hacerse con la prenda, hayan caido o no los demas miembros de su grupo, habran superado el ejercicio. Solo valdran hechizos de combate, nada de barreras, ni alarmas, ni nada por el estilo, entendido?

Blaise, Theo y Pansy gravitaron misteriosamente hacia Draco, que rebufo iracundo. Y el rubio no se sorprendio que el grupo de 4 al que le toco enfrentarse fuera el de Potter. Iba con su inseparable sombra peliroja, la comadreja, el asustadizo Longbotton y Dean Thomas .

Fueron los primeros en entrar en liza. Los Griffindor atacaban, los Slytherin defendian. Tenian 5 minutos para llegar a la ruina y el poste, donde Pansy ato su bufanda verde y plateada.

Acordaron que Blaise y Theo recorrerian el perimetro, Pansy vigilaria los alrededores de la casa, y cubriria a Draco, quien custodiaria la prenda. Era un plan.

Snapes contaba el tiempo, y a falta de 20 segundos para el inicio, aviso, los griffindor tomaron posiciones desde fuera del laberinto, y cuando el hura profesor dio la se l, los cuatro leones entraron en formacion cerrada en el laberinto, y luego se separaon. Ron y Dean irian por la izquierda, Harry y Neville por la derecha, planeaban rodear la posicion y atacar por dos flancos, el que tuviera la oportunidad de colarse y robar la prenda, lo haria.

Ron y Dean corrieron hombro con hombro, y tomaron la posicion acordada, a unos 15 metros de la ruina. No habian encontrado resistencia. Y se sentian confiados. Dean se asomo por un hueco por tercera vez para asegurarse de que estaban en el sitio y para ver si sus otros dos compa ros habian llegado a su posicion y Ron lo vio caer de espaldas petrificado. Ni siquiera habia visto de donde habia venido el conjuro.

El pelirojo saco su varita y miro histerico a su alrededor. Salto uno de los muros y vio a Blaise corriendo hacia el mientras lo apuntaba con la varita. Ron apenas pudo arrojarse tras un seto mientras un hechizo de un intenso fulgor naranja pasaba zumbando al lado de su oreja. Tomo aire y rodo por el suelo en busca de Zabinni. Pero alli ya no habia nadie, cuando se giro hacia el otro lado, se encontro con Theo y Blaise apuntandole a la cara. Los dos sonreian y ladeaban la cabeza.

-Buenas noches...Weasel...-dijo Blaise dulcemente. Y Ron no oyo nada mas, porque dos desmaius simultaneos le habian impactado directamente en las cejas.

Harry habia llegado a su posicion, y pudo ver a Pansy intentando esconderse en las ruinas del tejado. La muy idiota estaba casi depie, totalmente expuesta, y con cara de asco. Parecia que quisiera esconcerse pero que le diera reparos el mancharse. El ojiverde sonrio. Aquello era tiro al pato. Pansy nunca supo que diablos paso, porque mientras estaba buscando un sitio sin demasiada suciedad para sentarse a esperar y vigilar el perimetro, de pronto quedo petrificada, como una gargola muy sorprendida sobre aquella cochambrosa casita.

Longbotton parecio aliviado y mas relajado al ver que habian conseguido "eliminar" a un enemigo, y se animo un poco. Fue entonces cuando vio movimiento por el ravillo del ojo, y antes de mirar que habia sido solto una salva de expeliarmus, desmaius y carpe retractums. Blaise consiguio esquivar el desarmador y el desmayante...pero cuando una mara de cuerdas magicas saltaron a su alrededor cayo de bruces y quedo alli, totalmente atrapado. Neville corrio hacia Blaise y le arrebato la varita, cuando Theo aparecio salido de la nada y le lanzo un Expulso que lanzo a Neville varios metros para atras y quedo clavado, totalmente despatarrado en un seto. Harry se giro y consiguio petrificar a Nott que ya se estaba girando para atacar al ojiverde.

Desde dentro de su posicion, Draco oyo jaleo, y se armo preparado.

"-_esto es raro..."_

-El que?

_"es excitante...me gustaria que ganara Griffindor y Harry...pero..."_

-Pero no quieres perder aunque eso suponga que gane yo, no?

"_-Algo asi...es deprimetne..."_

_-_Bueno, tu eliges si participar o no en la fiesta, Granger...-dijo el rubio riendo

No pudo contestar, porque Harry habia lanzado un hecizo de explosion contra un muro y entro corriendo aprobechando la confusion y la polvareda de humo.

-Sectumsempra!- aullo Harry apuntando a Malfoyl, pero apuntaba bajo. Draco consiguio medio apartarse pero el hechizo le alcanzo en plena pierna derecha, y ahogando un grito de dolor, consiguio rodar hasta detras de un muro derrumbado. Tenia todo el muslo lleno de profundos cortes que sangraban mucho, y un tajo le habia partido el gemelo abriendoselo casi en canal. El rubio no pudo reprimir un aullido de dolor

Hermione no gritaba. Pese al lacerante e intenso dolor no podia concebir que su mejor amigo hubiera lanzado semejante maldicion a un compa ro, en un ejercicio de clase...pese a que ese compa ro fuera Malfoy. Bullia de rabia. Se sumergio y compartio el cuerpo con Malfoy.

La varita del rubio vibro destellando con salvajes chispas, y como si hubiera conjurado una invocacion, la varita de Hermione aparecio de la nada. Y controlando el brazo izquiero del ojigris, la escrimio con furia.

_"en pie..."_

-No puedo...

_"-Malfoy, en pie...ya!"- _Dos conciencias furiosas hicieron el esfuerzo igrnoando el dolor. La sangre formaba un charco bajo los pies del muchacho.

Harry estaba en shock, habia encontrado ese hechizo en un libro de la clase de pociones, y habia querido probarlo. No queria herir a Malfoy de ese modo, y verlo alli, asesinandolo con la mirada, caminando mientras cojeaba visiblemente y dejaba un brillante y caudaloso reguero de sangre que manaba de su pierna lastimada...alzo la varita temblando dispuesto a defendersre cuando lo vio. Malfoy llevaba dos varitas, una en cada mano. Y las alzo las dos. El ojiverde conocia muy bien esas dos varitas. Una era la pulida y negra de Malfoy...pero la otra era de Hermione

Esa vision lo congelo. Un segundo. Pero fue mas que suficiente. Draco abrio la boca. Dos voces surgieron. La voz de Draco, profunda, iracunda, masculina, aullo un relashio. La voz de Hermione, sollozante, dolida, femenina, lanzo un expeliarmus.

Los dos hechizos volaron juntos, casi trazando una espiral hacia el pecho de Harry. Su varita le volo de las manos con violencia mientras un violento chorro de aire torrido lleno de ardientes chispas lo levantaba del suelo y lo lanzaba hacia atras. Cuando golpeo el suelo su vista se nublo. Antes de perder la conciencia, vio como Draco se derrumbaba hacia atras, cuan largo era, con las dos varitas empu das. Antes de que la negrura lo engullera, solo pudo ver como al rededor del cuerpo del rubio se iba formando un charco cada vez mas grande de sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Repitalo otra vez, Potter...-dijo Snapes a su lado en la cama de la enfermeria. Dumbledore estaba detras de Severus. Harry se sentia fatal por como le miraba el viejo director.

-No se lo que paso!- se defendio a la desesperada- Lei ese conjuro, el sectumsempra en un libro, no sabia lo que pasaria! Pensaba que seria agresivo, pero no que podia haberle cortado una pierna a Malfoy! si lo hubiera sabido no lo habria lanzado! Y luego...luego el me ataco a mi, con dos varitas.

-Eso es imposible Potter. Cuando os encontramos el tenia solo su varita. Solo una. Y ademas, aunque el Sr Malfoy se hubiera podido hacer con una segunda, es imposible usar dos varitas. La varita escoge al mago- Le espeto iracundo el antiguo profesor de pociones- Dos varitas se influenciarian unas a otras haciendo imposible canalizar la magia, se entorpecerian.

-Ademas, Harry...-confirmo Albus Dumbledore- Ningun mago tiene ni el talento ni el control necesario para formular dos hechizos al mismo tiempo, asi que aun en el caso de que alguien tuviera dos varitas como propias, no podria usarlas...

-Pero no eran suyas!- Grito Harry casi a borde del histerismo por que no le creyeran- Bueno, una si era la de Malfoy, pero la otra era la de Hermione!

Los dos maestros se miraron por un momento con las cejas alzadas.

-Harry...es es imposible...-comenzo Dumbledore sin mirar al muchacho

-No lo es! se lo que vi! y no me equivoco, conozco la varita de Hermione tanto como la mia o la de Ron! Malfoy tenia su varita en la mano! y cuando me ataco, escuche su voz! ese slytherin le ha hecho algo a Herms!

-Usted si que le hizo algo a Malfoy, Sr Potter!- Le interrumpio violentamente Snapes- Casi le secciona la pierna por tres sitios diferentes, y esperemos que no le queden secuelas!

Harry se encogio por el repentino arranque de ira del profesor, ademas de el peso de su conciencia. Aquello era un mero ejercicio de clase, y pese a que el odio que se sentian el rubio y el era conocido, no pretendia haberle herido de esa forma.

-Y por si fuera poco, viene aqui contandonos una historia sobre imposibles, y ni siquiera se ha preocupado por su compa ro! 50 puntos menos para Griffindor, Sr Potter, por su comportamiento cobarde, un acto de agresion no justificada, y por contar historias imposibles en vez de asumir su responsabilidad sobre sus acciones!

-Severus...creo que ya es suficiente...-le reprendio suvamente el director. Snapes se levanto con brusquedad y se alejo a rapidas zancadas hacia la puerta, El director tomo el asiento que habia quedado vacante junto a la cama- Harry... las cosas no son exactamente lo que parecen en estos momentos, y necesito que te calmes.

-Pero director...-empezo a protestar el ojiverde, Dumbledor le interrumpio

-Harry...necesito que por un tiempo, confies ciegamente en mi. Deja de buscar a Hermione, ella volvera cuando sea necesario. Esta donde debe estar...creeme. Ella podria conseguir sola en apenas unas semanas lo que todos nosotros no conseguiriamos unidos en toda una vida...

-No lo entiendo...

-No necesito que lo entiendas Harry, necesito que lo aceptes. A veces no es necesario comprender la realidad para saber que las cosas son como deben ser- Sentencio cripticamente el director

-Pero...pero...

-No hay mas peros, Harry. Deja de buscar a Hermione. Deja en paz a Draco, el tambien tiene que hacer su parte. Lo comprenderas, te lo prometo, pero aun no. Aun es pronto.

Harry se hundio de hombros derrotado.

-Ademas Harry, necesito que te recuperes pronto, cuando salgas de la enfermeria, tendras que ayudarme en algo...y tengo algo que mostrarte

Sin mediar mas palabra, el viejo director fue ha hablar con Madam Pompfrey sobre el estado de los dos alumnos y salio de la enfermeria.

El ojiverde miro a su alrededor. A un par de camas de distancia, estaba Malfoy. Parecia dormido. Estaba increiblemente palido por la perdida de sangre. En la mesita de noche a su lado, habian varias botellas de pociones recuperadoras de sangre, regeneradoras...la pierna izquierda del slytherin sobresalia de entre las sabanas. La tenia totalmente vendada. Desde el tobillo hasta la ingle.

La culpa volvio al Griffindor. Lentamente, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el lecho del ojigris.

-Malfoy...estas despierto?

-Que co quieres tu ahora, Potter?- le espeto sin muchas fuerzas el rubio, que ni siquiera habia abierto los ojos.

-Queria disculparme por haber...

-Por haber intentado cortarme una pierna por tres sitios distintos?

-Yo no sabia ...

-Me importa una mierda lo que supueras o dejaras de saber, Potter. Si ya has dicho lo que querias decir, estoy intentando dormir.

Harry fruncio los labios con rabia, mordiendose la lengua. Estaba intentando disculparse y aquel capullo impresentable y arrogante ni siquiera valoraba el gesto. Se giro y volvio a su cama.

_"-Era necesario que hicieras eso Malfoy? Nunca se habia disculpado contigo y dudo que lo vuelva ha hacer"_

-Preferirias que nos llevaramos bien y que cordialmente me preguntara porque hable con tu voz o que diablos hacia con tu varita, Granger?- Le respondio en apenas un susurro

_"-No claro...pero..." _El rubio no la dejo terminar la frase

-No hay peros que valgan, si no quieres tener que dar explicaciones, no generes situaciones en la que la gente te pueda hacer preguntas. Es simple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuera de la enfermeria, Ginny esperaba a que se hiciera horario de visitas para poder entrar a ver a Harry, cuando sintio un aliento acariciandole la oreja a sus espaldas.

-Esperas a alguien, peliroja?

Un escalofrio le lamio la espalda a Ginny y se giro en redondo dispuesta a abofetear a alguien cuando se encontro con la traviesa mirada de Zabinni clavada a pocos centimetros de la suya. El Slytherin sonreia de una manera increiblemente sexy

-Que crees que estas haciendo, Zabinni?- le mascullo ella retrocediendo un paso

-Ser amable...-dijo el encogiendose de hombros con inocencia, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

-Tu no podrias ser amable ni aunque tuvieras un manual de instrucciones con diagramas numerados ...-le espeto ella con una sonrisa

-No sabria que decirte, peliroja,...y yo que creia que te habia sorprendido...-dijo el llevandose teatralmente las manos al pecho. Sonriendole de nuevo, le gui un ojo a Ginny y comenzo a caminar alejandose de alli.

ｿque el la habia sorprendido? ｿporque le habia gui do un ojo? Ginny ato cabos.

-Fuiste tu, verdad Zabinni?

-Te diria que no se de que me hablas, peliroja,...pero me da que no me creerias...-Blaise suspiro con teatralidad mientras se alejaba despaci

-Lo que yo quisiera saber es porque lo hiciste...

Blaise se paro en seco. Se giro y la miro a los ojos, y volviendo sobre sus pasos, se acerco a ella. Ginny retrocedio un poco hasta que dio con la espalda en la pared y se se quedo sin aire cuando Blaise apreto su cuerpo contra el de ella atrapandola y se inclino para hablarle en la oreja.

-Porque lo hice? Hummm...veamos...- dijo mientras sabia que ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, podia sentir a la orgullosa peliroja tensarse con el contacto de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar un a sonrisa- Primero, y ante todo,...porque me dio la gana, seguido muy de cerca, pero en segundo lugar, porque creo que estarias fantastica vestida de cuero negro...en tercer lugar, porque me gusto ese beso que me obligaste a darte...y para terminar, porque en el fondo soy buena persona aunque no se lo crea nadie, y se como son los hombres...se que te gusta ese memo de Potter...y creeme preciosa, nada lo haria reaccionar mas que ver que puede perder lo que tiene...Aunque me da a mi, que ni siquiera el lo sabe...

A medida que hablaba habia subido una mano y rozaba con las yemas de los dedos el pecoso cuello de Ginny, que no salia de su asombro. Y Zabinni aun la sorprendio mas cuando la cogio del menton y se lo giro, robandole un beso.

El se separo, dejandola alli y girandose volvio a encaminarse por el pasillo.

-Ahora estamos a mano, peliroja... pero no te confies- coemento ladeando la cabeza y mirandola de soslayo por el hombro y sonriendole con picardia

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. No sabia que estaba jugando esa serpiente, pero se habia metido con la leona equivocada. Y aun asi, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a los labios. Zabinni no le gustaba. Bueno, era guapo y eso...pero no le gustaba como le gustaba Harry. Pero Harry nunca habia sido precisamente un seductor, o un cazador...siempre habia dado a Ginny por hecho, y no como un reto. Zabinni si.

Ginny se empezaba a plantear si el moreno slytherin pudiera tener razon...que los hombres reaccionan si ven que pueden perder lo que tienen. Dios sabia que habia probado todo lo demas. Quizas...solo quizas...

Sacudio la cabeza. No, eso era una bajeza. Y cuando volvia a acercarse a las puertas de la enfermeria, varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente. _"me regalo una fusta..." , "dijo que estaria fantastica vestiada de cuero..." , " firmo la nota con un siempre a tus pies"_...joder con Zabinni...cuando se decidia a jugar...jugaba en serio...Y aun asi, con esa certeza, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo estaba sentado en una de las camas de la enfermeria. Estaba esperando. Habian tenido que atender a Potter y a Malfoy antes que a el, porque eran casos mas graves. Nott solo tenia una ceja partida por una mala caida. Cuando Pompfrey terminara de dar sus partes medicos a Dumbledore, podria atenderlo a el, ya le habia dado los puntos, pero le faltaba el unguento. Una vez se lo diera, podria largarse. Y la medimaga se estaba haciendo esperar. Theo alzo la cabeza y se puso a mirar el techo, intentando distraerse con algo, haciendo tiempo hasta que la medimaga se acordaba de alli.

-Asi no llego a ponertelo...-dijo una voz suave y so dora delante de el.

Theo casi se luxa el cuello de la velocidad a la que se giro y bajo la cabeza para mirar hacia delante. Alli estaba Luna, mirandolo mientras sonreia y sostenia una redoma de cristal

-Hola Theodore Nott

-Hola Luna...-Grazno el- Que haces aquie?

-Me entere de que te habias hecho da ...-dijo ella pareciendo triste de repente- y venia a verte. Madam Pompfrey dice que ahora tiene mucho trabajo y que a ti solo hay que ponerte esta pomada en la ceja, asi que me ofreci para hacerlo yo. Si no te molesta...-a dio con cierto reparo, ofreciendole el bote por si preferia hacerlo el.

-No...claro que no me molesta Luna...-Theo miro el peque frasco de cristal como si fuera un objeto mistico. Hacia 20 segundos habria dado lo que fuera por poder irse de alli rapido. Ahora casi le apetecia pasar mas rato en la enfermeria, siempre que Luna estuviera alli.

La muchacha sonrio y quito el tapon del frasco, metio dos dedos en la masa gelatinosa que habia dentro, y los acerco a la ceja de Theo. El tuvo la tentacion de cerrar los ojos, pero no queria perderse la expresion de concentrado deleite que ponia ella mientras recorria la herida con delicadeza cubriendola de la pomada.

Tardo unos minutos en hacerlo, ella se tomaba su tiempo. Al acabar, sonrio, y Theo se contagio de esa sonrisa.

-Ya esta...

-Gracias por cuidarme, Luna...-dijo el poniendose depie junto a ella, pero sin moverse del sitio

-Gracias por dejar que te cuidara, la gente normalmente no se fiaria de dejarme hacer algo asi...-ella se encogio de hombros.

-Yo si- dijo Theo con firmeza

-Lo se...-ella se puso de puntillas y apoyandose en los hombros del alto slytherin, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, casi apenas un roce

Theo abrio mucho los ojos y la miro sorprendido mientras se le iban ti ndo las mejillas de rojo

-Es un besito de sanacion, asi te curaras antes- Dijo ella sonriendo radiante

-Luna...esos besitos se dan sobre la herida...-dijo Theo sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara

-Lo se Theodore Nott...pero no es tu ceja lo unico que quiero curar- Luna ladeo la cabeza dejando a Nott desconcertado con su comentario y la muchacha le volvio a sonreir.- Espero que nos veamos pronto...

Y alli se quedo, el misterioso y siempre solitario Slytherin, al que apenas se le veia con alguien si no era con Blaise o con Draco, mirando como aquella enigmatica Ravenclaw a quien todos llamaban lunatica se alejaba a saltitos. Y no pudo evitar que otra sonrisa le aleteara en las comisuras de los labios. No tenia muy claro que era lo que Luna habia querido curarle ademas de la ceja, pero no podia evitar desear averiguarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno, hoy he estado un poco liada, y pese a que me gustaria, no tengo mucho tiempo para poder agradeceros y responderos los reviews uno a uno...se me ha juntado mucha faena y muchos reviews de varios capitulos...asi que nadie se me enfade, pero esto es un agradecimiento general para todos.**_

_**Ademas...me gustaria decir por enesima vez...tanto para los que me habeis dejado reviews hablado de lo evidente como para los que me habeis mandado privados...SOY DISLEXICA, no puedo evitar hacer faltas de ortografia por mucha rabia que me de, y no, no puedo usar un corrector ortografico porque desgraciadamente no veo las diferencias. No estoy enfadada ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera me molesta. Pero es que ya lo he dicho muchas veces y sinceramente, ya me da suficiente rabia saber que esos errores estan ahi y me siento inutil e impotente sin poder corregirlos como para que encima algunos metan el dedo en la herida y lo retuerzan. Me sabe muy mal, pero a no ser que alguien me corrija los capitulos, yo no puedo hacerlo.Y que conste que lo digo sin acritud. Pero lo digo.  
**_

_**De todas formas, si a alguno se le ocurre alguna forma de poder solucinar mi pequeño problema con la ortografia, estoy mas que encantada y abierta a oir sugerencias e ideas. Si no...porfavor dejad ya el tema...que ya me siento bastante mal por ello...**_

_**Bueno, dicho todo, aqui teneis el capitulo 11 recien sacadito del horno. A pasarlo bien ^^**_

CAPITULO 11: Un sabado cualquiera. O puede que no tanto...

Hacia dos dias del incidente en clase de Defensa. Theo sabia que Draco seguia en la enfermeria. Aquella mañana de sabado se levanto sin ganas de nada. Solo queria olvidarse de todo un rato. Decidio ir a pasear por los jardines. Se vistio, pero se dejo el chaleco abierto, y los tres primeros botones de la camisa despasados. Ni siquiera se peino. La corbata con los colores de Slytherin le colgaba en el cuello como una bufanda muy estrecha. Y con su tunica negra colgada al brazo, se metio las manos en los bolsillos y se perdio en los laberinticos pasillos buscando los menos concurridos.

Al llegar a las grandes arcadas de piedra que daban a los jardines, se apoyo en una con una sonrisa. Alli, a lo lejos, corria Luna descalza por el cesped. Llevaba un cazamariposas que sacudia alegremente. Pero alli no habian mariposas. Theo no sabia que estaria intentando cazar, y tampoco le importaba. Solo no podia evitar mirarla.

Al final la curiosidad pudo mas que el y acabo por acercarse a ella, pero muy despacio. Queria atrapar cada detalle en su mente: el pelo de Luna, brillando casi traslucido a la luz del sol, como un halo, flotando alrededor de su cabeza, su cuello y sus hombros. Su falda revoloteando entre sus piernas. Sus pequeños pies pisando la hierba...y las pequeñas huellas que dejaba al doblar los tiernos y verdes tallos.

-Hola Luna...-dijo cuando apenas lo separaban de ella unos cinco metros.

La ravenclaw parecio dar un respingo sorprendida por la intromision, y lo miro sorprendida. Segundos despues su expresion cambio a algo parecido a un destello de alegria.

-Thedore Nott...

-Podrias llamarme Theodore...o Theo...-dijo el sintiendose incomodo de que ella no le tuviera la confianza suficiente como para no llamarle si no era nombrarlo con nombre y apellido.

-Pero si te llamara Theodore o Theo supondria que somos amigos, no?- dijo ella extrañada

-No lo somos, Luna?- dijo el ligeramente dolido

-Me gustaria ser tu amiga...pero la gente hablaria mal de ti...-Ella agacho la cabeza un tanto preocupada por lo que pudieran pensar de alguien que se juntara con la famosa Lunatica Lovegood.

-Nunca me ha preocupado lo que la gente piense Luna...y creo que el que hablen mal de mi por ser tu amigo es un precio justo por serlo...-dijo el slytherin con voz suave. Al ver como ella alzaba la cabeza y lo miraba sorprendida, y con una enorme sonrisa, no pudo evitar dejar que esa sonrisa se le contagiara.

-Nunca nadie me habia dicho algo tan bontio, Theo...

-Entonces tendre que decirtelo amenudo para compensar el tiempo perdido- A Theo empezaba a gustarle la expresion de sorpresa y desconcierto que ponia Luna cuando le hacia cumplidos. Se sento en el cesped y ella se sento junto a el- Por cierto Luna...que estas cazando?

-Nada...-dijo ella con una risita. Ante la expresion de desconcierto de Theo, ella se le acerco con tono de confidencialidad- La gente cree que estoy loca, asi que cuando quiero estar sola, cojo el atrapamariposas y corro por ahi moviendolo en el aire. Se que piensan que estoy atrapando alguno de esas criaturas en las que nadie cree pese a que son reales...asi me dejan tranquila.

Theo no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro. Nunca habia conocido a nadie capaz de sacar probecho de tal manera de una reputacion negativa, y menos con esa naturalidad y con una sonrisa.

-Vaya...eso es muy inteligente por tu parte...-dijo con un hilo de voz, intentando no estallar en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de la ravenclaw.

-Que te crean una lunatica tiene sus ventajas...-dijo ella sonriendo- Aunque tambien sus desventajas...-añadio con cierta tristeza

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirandose a los ojos con sendas sonrisas. Pasaron asi un buen rato. Theo se sorprendio de lo comodo que se sentia con aquella rareza que era Luna Lovegood. Al final se decidio a preguntarle algo que le habia estado ronrando la cabeza.

-Oye Luna...te apetece venir conmigo a Hogsmeade y tomar algo?

A luna no le dio tiempo responder, dado que una voz interrumpio la suya:

-Theo!

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Ginny Weasley correr hacia ellos. La peliroja se dejo caer de rodillas en el cesped tomando aire recuperandose de la cabeza.

-Siento interrumpiros, pero tenia que hablar contigo Nott...

-De que?- Nott se habia puesto colorado, realmente molesto por la interrupcion, pero no queria dejarlo entreveer

-Es sobre el asunto de Malfoy y Herms...

-Es verdad!- comento Luna como si acabara de acordarse de algo- Theo, intentaste lo que te di?

-Eh...si...lamento decir que no paso nada Luna...-Nott empezo a pasarse la mano por el pelo, notaba que las manos empezaban a sudarle de nerviosismo

-Que bien! ya sabemos que Herms no esta muerta...-dijo Luna visiblemente aliviada

-Como que Herms esta muerta? Que habeis probado?- Ginny los miraba aturdida y confusa. Al borde del panico

-Es que pensamos que Herms podia estar muerta y que Draco fuera su medium, pero intentamos algo que si no ha funcionado quiere decir que no es asi...al menos hemos descartado una teoria...-le contesto Luna como aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Que alivio...-Ginny no queria añadir nada mas. Tenia cientos de preguntas pero le aterraba que fuera Luna quien se las respondiera- Pero eso es de lo que venia ha hablaros...os habeis enterado de lo que paso en el entrenamiento de Snapes?

-Yo quede nockeado Weasley...-intervino Nott

-Yo he oido que Hermione aparecio y ayudo a Draco...-dijo Luna

-Como?-Nott miro a Luna con las cejas arqueadas.

-No exactamente eso...-la corrigio la peliroja- Harry dijo que Malfoy tenia dos varitas, la de el y la de Herms, y que cuando grito sus hechizos, lo hizo con dos voces. Luego Dumbledore le dijo que lo olvidara todo y que no buscaramos mas a Hermione, que ella vendria cuando acabara con lo que esta haciendo.

-Esto es realmente raro...-Theo no tenia ninguna intencion de dejarlo, todo el asunto estaba poniendose realmente estrafalario y pese a que nunca se involucraba en casi nada, aquello le llamaba demasiado la atencion como para dejarlo.

-Lo se...que me vas a contar a mi...-Ginny estaba preocupada, y mucho.

-Ginny, quieres venirte con nosotros a Hogsmeade?- dijo Luna de sopeton

-Que?

-Theo me ha invitado a ir a Hogsmeade, iba a decirle que si, ahora somos amigos, sabes?- comento alegremente la rubia ravenclaw, para horror ruborizado de Nott, pero ella sin darse cuenta continuo- Y creo que te hace falta despejarte un poco,...por eso te pregunto si quieres venir con nosotros y te tomas algo...

-Eh...-Theo miro a Ginny con los ojos desorbitados- Claro, porque no, vente...

-Eh...sera mejor que no...-dijo la peliroja intentando no reirse- me parece que molestaria un poco...

-Entonces menos mal que llego a salvar el dia!- dijo una cuarta voz

Los tres se giraron de repente sorprendidos, y se encontraron con un sonriente Zabinni.

-Hola Blaise Zabinni...-dijo Luna, perdida en su mundo

-Que?- Dijeron Ginny y Theo al mismo tiempo

-Que soy un caballero y vengo a salvar el dia...-repitio el moreno- la peliroja no quiere ser una sujetavelas...y yo no puedo permitir que se quede sin su diversion...asi que voila! si ella accede a venir conmigo...todo solucionado, todos contentos.

Zabinni sonrio aun mas, alzando las cejas con picardia

-Una cita doble! que bien!- canturreo Luna con entusiasmo

Nott y Ginny se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas mientras Zabinni se mordia el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada

-Sera mejor que me vaya...-dijo Ginny levantandose y espolsandose la falda con las manos.

-Asustada, peliroja?- susurro Zabinni con voz melosa

-De que narices tendria que estar asustada?- le espeto ella a bocajarro

-Ahhhh, venga, vamos...si no vienes es porque te da miedo algo...un sabado...dos slytherins, una ravenclaw, una griffindor...que podria salir mal?- Las insinuances cejas de Blaise volvieron a alzarse

-No te tengo miedo Zabinni...-le mascullo ella rabiosa- pero no me apece ir

-Venga peliroja...quiero ir a Hogsmeade...y si tu no vienes conmigo sere yo el sujetavelas...-añadio señalando con la cabeza a la pareja que habia sentada en el cesped- no podrias tener un poquito de compasion de mi y hacer acopio de ese bienintencionado espiritu griffindoriano y salvarme el dia?

-No pienso tener una cita contigo, Zabinni...-Ginny tenia que contenerse para no reir de los argumentos que aquel descarado metomentodo estaba esgrimiendo

-Quien ha hablado de una cita?- dijo el moreno, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Yo - apunto Luna solicita a colaborar en la conversacion. Nott no pudo evitar soltar una risita que tuvo que ahogarse con las manos.

-Eh...si bueno...pero yo queria plantearlo mas bien como un pequeño experimento...cuatro miembros de tres casas diferentes...a ver que tal nos va...-Blaise recobro la compostura como pudo tras la intervencion desquiciante de Luna.- venga peliroja...podrias hacer historia...un dia con dos slytherin y una ravenclaw...muy pocos pueden decir eso...

-Podrias morderme Zabinni,...por muy tentadoras que sean tus palabras sigues siendo una serpiente- Ginny no iba a ceder tan facilmente.

-Yo no muerdo a no ser que me lo pidan, peliroja...-dijo el inclinandose hacia ella y sonriendo de tal manera que se le vieron todos sus blancos dientes.- Pero claro...si eso es una invitacion...

-Ni en tus mas delirantes sueños, Zabinni...- Ginny no podia evitar reir a estas alturas de la conversacion.

-Theo, eso es lo que en los libros llaman "tension sexual"?- le pregunto Luna señalando a Blaise y a Ginny.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Nadie se atrevia a mirar a nadie. Menos Luna, que los miraba a todos. Una oleada de rubor comun hizo acto de presencia.

-venga, venga...-corto Theo levantandose y tendiendole la mano a Luna para ayudarla a levantarse, y sobretodo por cambiar de tema de conversacion- Luna y yo nos vamos a Hogsmeade...Luna queria que Ginny venga porque es su amiga, y Zabinni queria venir conmigo...asi que...aqui la ravenclaw y yo nos vamos, si quereis veniros, estais invitados, si no...vosotros vereis que haceis.

Sin mediar mas palabra, Theo le tendio el brazo a Luna que lo tomo con entusiasmo y se dirigieron caminando lentamente al pueblo. Ginny miro a Zabinni, y el alzo las cejas. Le tendio el brazo. Ella se encogio de hombros y se lo tomo.

-Sin que sirva de precedentes Zabinni...

-Te seria muy dificil llamarme Blaise?

-Cuando tu dejes de llamarme peliroja.

-Eres peliroja.

-Y tu eres Zabinni...

-Touche...

Cuando caia el medidia, muchos alumnos de Hogwards vieron algo que nunca creyeron que fuera posible ver: El solitario y astuto Nott llevando del brazo a la lunatica Lovegood, y seguidos de cerca, a la carismatica pequeña de los Weasleys, caminando colgada del brazo de Zabinni. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar, y se extendieron como la polvora.

A eso de las doce y media, las dos parejas caminaban conversando agradablemente por las calles del pueblo, y acabaron entrando en las tres escobas. Los chicos dijeron que invitaban, y que pidieran lo que quisieran. 4 rondas de cerveza de mantequilla despues, la conversacion estaba mas que amenizada.

-Por cierto, Luna, te ha llegado la invitacion?- comento Ginny

-La de la boda de tu hermano? Si! claro que asistire, mi padre deberia ya haber enviado las confirmaciones.

-Tu hermano se casa? Cual? Con quien?- Se apresuro a cotillear Blaise

-Mi hermano Bill, se casa con Fleur, la conociste, fue la alumna de Bouxbotons que participo en el torneo de los tres magos.

-La que era medio Veela?- intervino Nott

-La misma.

-Vaya...menuda pieza...-Zabinni silvo impresionado. Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada

-Hay cosas mas importantes que el fisico Zabinni, aunque no espero que las comprendas...-le espeto con voz acida.

-lo se peliroja, peor no me negaras que hay veces que hay ciertos aspectos del fisico que tienen sus encantos...-la voz de Blaise era puro terciopelo.

-Yo nunca me fijaria solo en el fisico...-dijo Ginny tensandose y alzando la cabeza.

-Me vas a decir que esos brillantes ojos verdes de Potter no tienen nada que ver con que te guste? Ni su fibrado cuerpo por el deporte?- Zabinni disfrutaba de ver como la pelijoja se ponia colorada por momentos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver!- siseo Ginny con voz estrangulada

-No claro...ahora me diras que estas con el por su fascinante personalidad y su don de gentes...por su carisma y su conversacion inteligente...-Canturreo Zabinni con voz aflautada, haciendo una comica y muy exagerada imitacion de la voz de Ginny. Luna no pudo evitar soltar una risita y Nott se tapaba la cara con las manos. Si aquello no hacia que Blaise se ganara un guantazo por parte de la Weasley, es que ella tenia mas paciencia que una santa. Aunque Theo no le quitaba razon a Blaise, Potter no era precisamente santo de su devocion tampoco.

-tu no le conoces!- le espeto ella vibrando de rabia

-Y tu si. Verdad?- dijo Blaise. Sabia que habia ganado la discusion.

-Claro que si!

-Cual es su color favorito?- le pregunto el moreno slytherin de sopeton, con voz inocente

-que?- Ginny abrio la boca y la cerro de golpe.

-no es una pregunta tan dificil, si tanto le conoces, cual es su color favorito? Cual es el dulce que mas le gusta comer? A parte de patear magos oscuros y jugar al quidditch, que hace en su tiempo libre?

Ginny no sabia si sentirse ofendida por la insinuacion o cabreada con la intromision en su privacidad por parte de Zabinni. Pero lo que mas la cabreaba es que no podia responderle. Sencillamente bajo la cabeza mostrando su enfado.

-venga venga...no es para tanto peliroja...-dijo Zabinni anotandose un tanto mentalmente, y cogio su botellin dando un largo trago- a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez...

-El que?- pregunto Luna con curiosidad, no habia perdido comba de la conversacion y se sentia estasiada

-sentirnos deslumbrados por alguien por el aura que emana...-le respondio Blaise trinfal- Todo ese rollo del heroe tragico con un destino...ese magnetismo de chico bueno con una mision...ya me entiendes...

-No lo entiendo...-dijo Luna mirando a Theo como si su nuevo amigo pudiera responderle. Theo solo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. El solo habia pretendido tener una agradable velada con Luna...y se habia metido en un terreno pantanoso. Muy pantanoso.

-Podemos cambiar de tema?- mascullo Ginny irritada y triste

-Voy a necesitar zapatos nuevos...-comento Luna perdida en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Todos la miraron con los ojos como platos, de que estaba hablando. Como si comprendiera las miradas interrogantes de sus tres contertulios, continuo- Para la boda de Bill...voy a necesitar zapatos nuevos...

Aquello parecio relajar los animos y Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Ginny parecio calmarse de pronto y se puso ha hablar con Luna de ir de tiendas a mirar ropa. Theo decidio en ese preciso instante que tenia que poner una Luna Lovegood en su vida, era fascinante como podia quitar hierro a cualquier situacion con una frase aparentemente casual. Decidio que o bien Luna era alguna clase de genio, o que sencillamente vivia en una realidad alternativa que solo ella captaba. Nadie podia ser tan ingenuamente brillante sin proponerselo. Otro misterio que Theo queria resolver. Aunque tenia la sospecha de que necesitaria mas de una vida para averiguar la respuesta.

Como si la cosa fuera lo mas normal del mundo, en algun momento de la tarde, y antes de ir a comer, los cuatro acabaron iendo de compras. Y Luna consiguio unos zapatos nuevos color miel que Theo se ofrecio a pagar, pese a las protestas de la ravenclaw. Theo tambien le regalo un delicado collar de plata con unos ambares engarzados y unos pendientes a juego. Y Luna se paso el resto de la tarde colorada y radiante por el regalo.

-Tu no quieres nada, peliroja?- Le pregunto con sorna Blaise a Ginny

-No te pases Zabinni...-le espeto ella molesta

-Lo digo en serio...

-El que? Vas a comprarme un vestido para la boda de mi hermano?- dijo ella con cinismo

-Mujer...pensaba mas en unos pantalones de cuero y un corse a juego...pero si con un vestido te conformas...-dijo el encogiendose de hombros

-A que juegas Zabinni?

-A nada...-dijo el rezumando inocencia y bienintencionalismo- Tomatelo como un intento un tanto burdo por mi parte para pedirte disculpas por lo de antes...

-Y no te seria mas facil pedir perdon y punto?- respondio ella con cierta ironia

-Entonces donde estaria la gracia?- Blaise la miro como si se sintiera ofendido por ese comentario de ella. Abrio los ojos como si el mero hecho de quitarle la mejor parte al asunto le pareciera un insulto.

-A ver si lo he entendido...-dijo ella cruzandose de brazos y poniendo cara de "te vas a enterar"- Me estas diciendo que me das carta blanca para ir de compras y que pagas tu solo porque te parece mas divertido que pedirme simplemente disculpas?

-Si. Es simple, verdad?

-Eres consciente de lo caro que te podria salir eso?- dijo Ginny poniendo cara maliciosaç

-Ahis, mi peliroja...creo que nunca entenderias el sutil placer que obtengo de esto...-dijo el con una lasciva mirada y un enigmatico alzar de cejas- Ademas...tendria una condicion...

-Cual?

-Que algunas de las compras, las elijo yo

Ginny se rio y lo cogio de la corbata, arrastrandolo tras de si para sorpresa de Theo y Luna.

-Chicos, nos vamos de compras...paga Zabinni

Theo miro a su compañero que por alguna extraña razon sonreia como un gato. Y sacudio la cabeza. Sabia que Blaise estaba loco, pero aquello era ya demasiado...No pudo evitar una risita.

Pasada ya la hora de comer, los cuatro se metieron en las Tres Escobas de nuevo. Habian sido unoas 4 horas muy intensas, y todos estaban famelicos ademas de cansados. Sobretodo los dos Slytherin que habian tenido que cargar con todas las bolsas que las chicas les hechaban encima mientras corrian entusiasmadas por las tiendas.

Ordenaron algo de comer y cuando llego su pedido los cuatro atacaron los platos con entusiasmo.

-Se puede saber que significa esto?- Los cuatro se giraron con las bocas llenas y vieron a Pansy mirandolos con los ojos desorbitados

-Pansy!- dijo Blaise tragando como pudo- que tal preciosa?

-No me vengas con tus tonterias Blaise...que estais haciendo con estas dos...andrajosas?

Ginny vio como Theo se tensaba de golpe y su relajada expresion de toda la mañana se torno una mueca rigida y seria.

-Perdona?- dijo Blaise como si se hubiera vuelto sordo de golpe, su sonrisa se habia vuelto fria y calculada- Si te refieres a estas dos damitas que nos acompañan, son nuestras invitadas.

-La pobretona y la lunatica?- Rebufo la morena slytherin

-Dijo la histrionica con desequilibrios emocionales al miantropo y al fetichista...-le respondio Theo con una monocorde y sedosa voz, en un tono tan neutro que bien podria haberle dado los buenos dias como haberla mandado al infierno- Creo que no estas en posicion de insultar a nadie, no crees, Pansy?

La morena se puso colorada al instante. Los comentarios de Theo eran siempre desconcertantes. Siempre golpeaba donde mas dolia. Y ver la cara sonriente de Blaise, la sonrisa embobada de Luna mirando a Nott y la expresion de orgullo de Ginny que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su mensaje de "venga, alegrame el dia y dame motivos para arrancarte los ojos" no ayudaban mucho.

-Esperad a que esto se sepa en el salon comunal y en el colegio! vais a ser el azmereir de todo el curso!- les chillo histerica

-Eso seria dificil Parkinson- Comento Ginny canturreando- Es imposible quitarte el puesto, despues de todo, te han puesto tantos cuernos, te han dado tantas veces calabazas y has hecho tantos dramas publicos que es imposible hacer algo tan ridiculo como para superarte.

-Y tu que sabras, piojosa!- le chillo la aludida con histerismo

- Parkinson...-continuo Ginny levantandose de la mesa y encarandola con una sonrisa falsamente amigable- en serio... si yo tuviera tanto dinero como tu lo invertiria en comprarme una personalidad, porque realmente te hace falta. Y de paso...una vida propia, porque es molesto que para poder sentirte importante tengas que amargar al resto. Eres tan triste que no merece ni la pena insultarte. Es demasiado facil.

Pansy cerro la boca y se giro airada, salio de alli al borde de las lagrimas. Luna no podia mas que mirar a Ginny como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Theo igual. Blaise no pudo evitar repantingarse en su asiento mirando a Ginny con admiracion.

-Si hubieras sido una slytherin darias miedo peliroja...

-que suerte para vosotros que sea griffindor, no?- le espeto ella con malicia

Aquello parecio calmar de nuevo la situacion y volvieron a centrarse en su comida. No se habian percatado que habia una persona que lo habia visto todo, y salio pocos segundos despues, detras de Pansy, corriendo hacia el castillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavander entro en la sala comunal de Griffindor como una exhalacion, y se dejo caer teatralmente en el sillo tomando aire. Venia a la carrera desde Hogsmaede. Cuando supo que habia ya un corrillo mirandola con cierta curiosidad, se giro dramaticamente

-Donde estan Ro-Ro y Harry? No os vais a creer lo que he visto! Tienen que saberlo!

Harry y Ron estaban en sus dormitorios charlando sobre lo que habia pasado en la enfemeria hacia dos dias, y Dean Thomas no tardo en irrumpir llamandolos y diciendoles que Lavander los llamaba.

Cuando bajaron la escalera la escandalosa Griffindor se acerco a ellos escandalizada

-Ginny esta con la lunatica y dos serpientes comiendo en Hogsmeade! Llevan alli juntos todo el dia! y aparecio Parkinson molestando y la hecharon de alli!

Hubieron muchos comentarios, muchas preguntas, y Lavander, sintiendose la cotilla reina, respondio contando su propia version de lo que habia pasado.

15 minutos despues, Lavander guiaba a Ron y a Harry hacia el pueblo. Y cuando llegaron a las tres escobas, se metieron en el local, y se quedaron en una mesa cerca de la entrada. Lavander habia tenido razon, alli estaba Ginny comiendo con Luna, Zabinni y Nott. Cuando la camarera retiro los platos, parecia que Luna estaba sacando algunas cosas de unas bolsas y enseñando algunas compras. Los cuatro parecian reir de algo que les hacia gracia. Nott pregunto algo a Ginny y esta se puso colorada, saco una bolsa y se la tendio a Theo. Este miro dentro y se puso colorado, fulminando con la mirada a Blaise. Zabinni se encogio de hombros bebiendo de un botellin. Luna le arrebato la bolsa a Nott de las manos y saco algo de dentro. Algo que parecia un corse de cuero negro y se lo puso a Ginny encima del pecho para hacerse una idea de como le quedaria.

A Harry se le seco la boca y Ron tenia la boca abierta casi dos palmos. Lavander no cabia en si de orgullo al demostrar que habia tenido razon. Pero siguieron viendo la escena. Zabinni se inclino por encima de la mesa y dijo algo mirando a Ginny que consigio ruborizar a la peliroja y arrancarle una risita boba a Luna, mientras Theo rodaba los ojos escandalizado.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Harry salio de alli furioso como un vendabal. Ron y Lavander lo siguieron.

Harry tenia ganas de romper algo. Sobretodo, la cara de Zabinni. Estupido Slytherin. Estupida Ginny...estupido de el mismo, porque si hubiera tenido el coraje de pedirle salir, ahora esto no habria pasado. No sabia porque estaba tan rabioso. Ginny siempre habia estado ahi...pero ahora ya no estaba. Y eso le molestaba. Y no sabia porque.

Las dos parejas volvieron al castillo bien entrada la tarde. Al llegar al colegio, Nott insistio en acompañar a Luna hasta el pasillo de la sala comun de Ravenclaw. Zabinni miro a Ginny.

-Supongo que me permitiras ser un caballero y hacer lo mismo, no?

-Se llegar a mi propia sala comun, Zabinni...

-Vaya...con lo bien que ha ido todo el dia va y te lo cargas al final...-Blaise hizo un tierno puchero.

-Zabinni...vas a permitir que te vean cargando las bolsas de mi compra, llevandome del brazo hasta la puerta de mi sala comun? No se supone que tienes una reputacion que mantener?

-Mi reputacion es cosa mia, peliroja...ademas esto pesa horrores...-dijo como para convencerla

-Anda, tira...-dijo tironeandole del brazo.

Zabinni se puso muy recto sonriendo por haberse salido con la suya, y se pavoneaba alegremente de llevar a la menuda peliroja del brazo

- No se porque has insistido tanto en comprar esos pantalones y ese corse de cuero...sabes que nunca me los vas a ver puestos, verdad?

-Ah,...nunca digas nunca, peliroja...-susurro misterioso el moreno

- De algunas cosas si puedo estar segura, pervertido...

- Mira...aunque digas que nunca te lo vere puesto...y aun en el remoto caso de que asi fuera...-dijo el como si hablara de algo hipotetico- me basta saber con que lo tienes, digamos que es solo mi forma de tentarte...

-Tentarme a que?- Rio ella escandalizada por la absurda propuesta y la mas absurda aun teoria del slytherin

-Eso, peliroja, es algo que si no has descubierto ya...es que no eres tan lista como creia...y me decepcionaria mucho que asi fuera...

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada mientras le subian los colores. No iba a entrar en esa espiral descendente que el slytherin le proponia. En silencio, llegaron a la escalera que daba al retrato de la Sra Gorda, Y Zabinni le tendio todas las bolsas de la compra.

-No me digas que ahora es cuando me das un beso de despedida...-dijo ella con cierto nerviosismo que no se le noto en la voz. Intentaba sonar sardonica, y lo consiguio.

-Tentador...pero no, peliroja.

-Podria decir que me siento decepcionada, Zabinni, peor estaria siendo sarcastica.

-Ah...en ese caso, estoy tentado de no decirte que no pienso besarte a no ser que me lo pidas.

Con una teatral reverencia, el Slytherin se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una radiante sonrisa y y un jugueton guiño.

Ginny, se quedo alli, pasmada. Que no la besaria a no ser que se lo pidiera? A que jugaba? Ella nunca iba a hacer tal cosa. Como si ella deseara esos traviesos labios que sonreian de manera juguetona, o como si ella quisiera tocal esa piel de ebano tan pulida y seductoramente oscura. Como si ella hubiera pensado siquiera en hundir los dedos en ese corto y rizado pelo...menuda tonteria. Porque Ginny ni siquiera habia pensado en besarle...al menos no en serio. Como para plantearse siquiera el hecho de pedirselo...

Ginny tenia todo eso muy claro. C larisimo. Pristino como el agua. Pero entonces...porque se sentia tan decepcionada?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"- Malfoy..."_

-Que?

_"-Me aburro mucho..."_

-Yo tambien,

_"- Que hora es ya?"_

Casi las siente de la tarde...

_"-que largo se me esta haciendo el dia...no podemos coger un libro y leer algo?_

Draco parpadeo. Habia usado Granger un plural para referirse a ellos?

-Tengo turbia la vista, Granger, no podria leer ni aunque quisiera, ademas esas malditas pociones me han dejado aturdido, y me siento embotado.

_"-Comprendo..."_ aquella voz sonaba casi decepcionada de puro tedio

- Joder Granger...no puedes sencillamente relajarte? Yo tambien estoy aburrido como para encima hablar sobre lo aburrido que estoy...es desquiciante.

Un largo suspiro vino de algun lugar detras de su conciencia. No pudo evitar sonreir. Granger podia ser como una cria en ocasiones.

_"- quien lo hubiera pensado..._-dijo de pronto ella- _tu y yo unidos de esta forma...heridos por Harry...y pasando tres dias en la enfermeria sin mas que nuestra mutua compañia..."_

- Y sin habernos matado en las ultimas tres semanas...-corroboro el con una media sonrisa torcida

"-Si...quien iba a pensar que nos llevariamos bien..."

-No exageres Granger...hicimos un trato y ya esta...cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad todo sera como antes.

_"-No lo creo, yo ya no te odio. La verdad es que me caes bien y todo."_

Aquello descoloco al rubio mas de lo que hubiera podido creer.

-Granger...acabas de decir lo que creo que has dicho?

_"-No te sorprendas tanto. Tambien se que en el fondo, yo tambien he empezado a caerte bien, asi que no hace falta que lo digas, tambien se que hacerlo seria un golpe demasiado duro para tu orgullo, me basta con saberlo"_

-Entonces que Granger?- dijo el aun mas confuso por el cariz que habia tomado la conversacion- Cuando esto se normalice seremos amiguitos? Potti, la comadreja, tu y yo?

_"-Dudo que ellos lleguen a conocerte un dia como yo te conozco ahora, Malfoy, y comprendo que nunca podriamos ser amigos de una manera convencional. Pero me basta con saber que es lo que realmente llevas dentro"_

-No sabes lo que realmente llevo dentro...

_"-tengo que recordarte que ahora mismo me llevas dentro a mi?- Rio ella alegremente- Puedes intentar mentirte a ti mismo, Malfoy, pero ahora, en estos instantes, durante este tiempo, a mi no puedes mentirte. Se lo que piensas, como lo piensas, se lo que sientes, como lo sientes...ahora mismo te conozco mejor que tu y lo mas curioso es que es reciproco."_

_-_Preferiria que no hablas asi...es incomodo. -Dijo el rubio ruborizandose.

_"- Te has puesto colorado!"_

-No es cierto- mintio el mientras sus mejillas subian dos tonos en intensidad

_"-coge un espejo que quiero verlo..."_- La risa de Hermione le taladraba la cabeza

-Ni lo sueñes...- se nego el en banda, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arderle

_"-anda porfavor..."-_suplico ella entre risas

El ni le respondio, sencillamente se cruzo de brazos huraño y encabezonado en que ella no le viera los colores.

_"-venga vaaaaa"_

-Y que gano yo humillandome de esa forma? Eh Granger?

_"-sinceramente no estoy en posicion de poder ofrecerte mucho, no crees?"_ Hermione se lo estaba pasando en grande, y mas cada vez que notaba que el rubor del rubio se intensificaba cada vez mas.

En los ultimos dias, su lazo psiquico habia aumentado, y era mucho mas sensible y receptiba a los cambios fisicos del muchacho. Asi como tambien habia aprendido a aislar su mente de la de el, y no captar pensamientos profundos para no invadir su intimidad.

-Pues te quedas con las ganas de verme- sentencio el como corolario final a la discusion

_"- no puedes hacer esto Malfoy, verte ruborizado es una rareza, es como ver una alineacion planetaria! Algo que sucede cada diez siglos! Vengaaaaa"_

El entusiasmo de la ojimiel por ver sus colores le arranco una risa, y sin pensarselo dos veces, cogio una copa de plata que tenia al lado y se miro en su reflejo curvo. La imagen no era muy buena pero sus rojas mejillas se veian con cierta nitidez

-Despues de esto no quiero oirte en un rato...estamos?

_"-mira que mono estas! jajajajaja"_

-Seras tonta...-dijo el con una mezcla de diversion y enfado en la voz y dejo la copa de nuevo en la mesita auxiliar

_"- Malfoy..."_

-que quieres ahora?- temia lo que pudiera pedirle ahora su pasajera mental

_"-Gracias "_

-Porque?

_"- Por todo...por nada en particular. Sencillamente gracias"_

-De nada...supongo- Con esa turbadora y misteriosa frase de la ojimiel, Draco volvio a tumabarse y arroparse con la sabana. La pierna aun le dolia un poco mientras los desgarrados musculos sanaban lentamente. La medimaga ya le habia dicho que pese a que recuperaria la movilidad total, le quedarian cicatrices, y aquello le tenia molesto.

_"-Anda...intenta dormir un poco, yo te vigilo"_

-Aun no entiendo porque no puedes dormir...-agradecio el ojigris del cambio de tema

_"-No se...supongo que con el descanso de tu cuerpo se descansan las dos consciencias."_

-Podriamos probar a que tu tomaras el control, tu duermes y yo vigilo- se ofrecio el

_"- es muy pesado estar la noche en vela Malfoy...yo ya estoy acostumbrada..."_

-Insisto, tomatelo como una noche libre.

_"-como quieras..."_

Hubo un leve temblor muscular y un par de espasmos mientras las consciencias cambiaban su lugar.

-Procura no meterte en mis sueños Malfoy...podrias manipularlos...-dijo ella acurrucandose en la cama

_"-como que manipular tus sueños? tu...tu has estado manipulando y colandote en mis sueños?"-_ Draco parecia seriamente escandalizado

-No...bueno...hasta que aprendi a controlarlo no podia evitarse...luego sencillamente cuando te veia dormir procuraba mantenerme al margen. Solo intervenia si veia que tenias pesadillas.

_"-Aun asi es escalofriante..."_

-Bueno...si te sirve de algo...y para compensar...si ves que sueño tienes mi permiso para colarte y hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no me provoques pesadillas, tenemos un trato?

_"- A ver si lo he entendido...me estas dando permiso para trastear con tu subconsciente mientras duermes y manipular tus sueños?"_-La voz de Draco sono exactamente igual que la que tendria un gato al relamerse al ver un cuenco de nata fresca recien montada

-Debo tener sindrome de estocolmo...pero si, me fio de ti...

_"-no se si sentirme Halagado o aterrorizado..."_-comento el entre risas.

-Dimelo a mi...

Sin saber porque, Draco acuno la conciencia de Hermione y disfruto de ver como ella cerraba los ojos e iba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Draco la vio caer en la oscuridad del sopor, y se sintio incomodo al enfrentarse al vacio y al silencio. Aquello era aterrador, y sintio un escalofrio al saber que Granger pasaba lo mismo todas las noches. Aun mas, se sintio culpable por aquellos dias que para fustigarla tomo pocion para no soñar. Pero su orgullo le impedia disculparse por ello.

Poco a poco, vio como la conciencia de ella chispeaba y se sintio atraido. Se acerco y miro dentro.

_Alli estaba Hermione, corriendo y riendo en un bosque luminoso y brillante, Draco la miraba sorprendido, estaba dentro del sueño de ella? Pero no queria controlarlo, sentia curiosidad de ver que soñaba ella._

_ Y la veia, correr y saltar. Llevaba puesta una larga falda blanca, una ligera casimeta de algodon, una diadema que le sujetaba el pelo, y unas delicadas sandalias. Cubriendole los hombros la rodeaba una estola de brillantes colores. Draco la siguio, sigiloso, con cuidado de que no la viera. Hermione se acerco a las orillas de un rio, a una pequeña cascada donde las aguas se estancaban en un pequeño remanso. Ella se arrodillo y se mojo la cara y los brazos._

_ La cascada se abrio, y Hermione entro en lo que parecia una cueva, Draco la siguio con curiosidad._

_ Alli dentro, sintio miedo. Los muros eran como de cristal. Y alli, en los muros de cristal, habian dibujos y tallados. _

_ Cuando Draco alcanzo a Hermione, ella estaba depie, en medio de una gran sala. Delante de un trono. En el trono, habia una mujer. Su piel era de un intenso azul oscuro y sus ropas eran de un estilo oriental antiguo, como sumerio o babilonio. Rodeando los pies de la mujer, habian serpientes que se enroscaban y jugaban con la delicada y trasparente tela de sus pantalones bombachos._

_-Si quieres pasar, tendras que despojarte de tu orgullo, de tu banidad, de tu identidad...-dijo la mujer azul_

_-Como puedo hacerlo?-Pregunto Hermione _

_-Desnudate, y arrodillate.-Le respondio la mujer azul_

_ Hermione sonrio y asintio con la cabeza para horror de Draco. Se quito las sandalias y las tiraba lejos. Despues se quito la estola, haciendola girar y ondear alrededor de sus hombros, y la prenda siguio el mismo destino que las sandalias. Luego, se quito la camisa, y para fascinacion de Draco, no llevaba nada debajo. Poco despues, y sin vacilar, Hermione se despaso los botones de su falda y la dejo caer. Tampoco llevaba nada debajo._

_ Draco tuvo que tragar saliva pesadamente mientras contemplaba la escena con fascinacion._

_Alli estaba Hermione, desnuda, con su piel brillando con los reflejos que la cueva de cristal creaba sobre su cuerpo. El rubio siempre habia pensado en Granger como en un ser asexuado. Sabia que era una chica...pero siempre llevaba ropa dos tallas superior a lo que necesitaba. Y nunca se la habria imagiado asi. Con aquella increiblemente fina cintura, unas piernas largas, delagadas y bien definidas, unas caderas generosas...un vientre plano, firme, terso y coronando su pecho dos nacientes monticulos redondos y terminados en unos pezones oscuros. No podia apartar la mirada, no queria ni parpaderar no fuera a ser que lo que tenia delante desapareciera._

_ Hermione se arrodillo delante de la mujer azul e inclino la cabeza ante ella._

_-Puedo pasar ya, mi dama?_

_-No_

_-Porque?- dijo Hermione algo confundida_

_-Porque no estas sola.-Para horror de Draco, la mujer azul le miro directamente_

_-Malfoy!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Ven..._

_ Dracono sabia porque, pero sus piernas se movieron solas ante la invitacion de la muchacha, y cuando ella le tendio las manos, no pudo evitar tomarlas._

_-Si quieres pasar, tendras que despojarte de tu orgullo, de tu banidad, de tu identidad...- repitio de nuevo la mujer azul._

_-Malfoy, desnudate y arrodillate- le pidio Hermione amablemente con una sonrisa_

_ Draco estaba demasiado aturdido. Hermione le miro con la cabeza ladeada._

_-Tienes que hacerlo tu solo Malfoy..._

_ Sin saber bien lo que hacia, empezo a desabrocharse la camisa, se la quito junto a la camiseta interior, y las arrojo lejos. La siguieron sus zapatos, sus calcetines, y sus pantalones. Con cierta reticencia, se quito tambien sus calzoncillos. Hermione le miro con una sonrisa y le tomo de la mano. Y ella se arrodillo, tirandole del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo. Draco no sabia que hacer, y la imito._

_ La dama azul sonrio, y moviendo las manos, hizo que toda una pared de cristal se desplazara, descubriendo para Hermione y Draco un pasillo._

_ Hermione se levanto, le dio las gracias a la dama, y tironeo del brazo del rubio. Con cierta reticencia, el desnudo ojigris siguio a la desnuda ojimiel, hacia la oscuridad de aquel fascinante corredor._

Draco salio del sueño jadeando pesadamente. Hermione se desperto sobresaltada.

-Que ha sido eso...-dijo ella aturdida

_"-a mi que me cuentas...a sido tu sueño...y tu me diste permiso para entrar...te aseguro que yo no manipule nada...era tal y como tu lo estabas soñando..."-_Dijo el casi a la defensiva

_-_No...vale...ya esta...creo que ha pasado...-Hermione se llevo la mano al pecho intentando controlar sus pulsaciones aceleradas, pese a lo extraño que era hacerlo con la mano , el pecho y el corazon tambien de Draco.

_"-Eh...Granger...no se si decirte esto..."-_ El rubio habia caido en la cuenta de un insignificante detalle

-A que te refieres...-pero tal y como lo deciea ella tambien se dio cuenta.- Oh cielos...

Se dejo caer en la cama con las manos en la cara, tapandose los ojos. Entre aquellas largas piernas del slytherin una pulsante ereccion se esforzaba mucho por llamar la atencion de las dos consciencias que ocupaban aquel cuerpo.

-Vale...y ahora que?- dijo cansada Hermione

_"-Te pones de medio lado para que no roce con nada,...que si no molesta..._"

-Y a dormir y ya esta?- dijo ella para sorpresa de el

_"-Que pretendes?"_- dijo el sin salir de su asombro. Que pretendia Granger?

-Es mas bien lo que no pretendo, Malfoy...-dijo ella con cierta reticencia- Tu tenias razon, vale? Prefiero no pasar de nuevo por la experiencia de un "dolor de huevos"

El ojigris no pudo evitar soltar una risotada

-No es gracioso...-dijo ella ruborizandose hasta las orejas

_"-sabes lo que estas pidiendo no? Eres plenamente consciente..."_

_-_No me lo recuerdes...-dijo ella tomando aire, expulsandolo con violencia y preparandose para lo peor- Y ahora que hago?

"-_Como que que haces? Es que pretendes hacerlo tu?"-_dijo Draco sin salir de su asombro mientras se le escapaba otra risotada. La situacion era demasiado comica para sentir verguenza o pudor pese a que sabia que lo deberia estar sintiendo.

-No lo se vale? No se como funciona el protocolo en estos casos...- dijo ella a la desesperada sintiendo como el rubor se intensificaba y una sensacion de ahogo la hacia sentir acalorada y abochornada.

"-_protocolo?"-_ Draco se estaba riendo tanto que apenas se le entendia cuando hablaba.

-Deja de reirte,...esto ya es bastante incomodo...

"-_N_o _puedo eviarlo, vale? Esto es...esto es surrealista..."_

_-_Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?- bufo Hermione con ganas de acabara ya todo.

_"vale...empecemos por lo obvio. Y bajame los pantalones"- _Draco repaso la frase mentalmente y empezo a reir de nuevo. Era algo que jamas habria pensado que acabaria diciendole a Granger.

-Deja de reirte, idiota...esto no tiene gracia...-dijo ella mientras se removia debajo de las mantas desnudando aquel cuerpo ajeno de cintura para abajo. El roce de la tela deslizandose hacia abajo y la el peso de la sabana sobre aquel enhiesto miembro le provoco escalofrios- Bien, hecho...y ahora que.

"-_En serio te lo tengo que decir, Granger?"- _dijo el socarron

-Vale...dame un segundo que me mentalice...-dijo ella respirando pesadamente intentando calmarse

_"-En serio...no prefieres que lo haga yo?"-_ Dijo solicitamente Draco, intentando solucionar la situacion lo mas rapido posible

-No se lo que prefiero vale?

_"-Anda, dame el control...hagamos esto facil"_

Escalofrios, un par de convulsiones, y Draco abrio los ojos de nuevo con el control de su propio cuerpo. Sonrio. Se sento en la cama y abrio el cajon de la mesita de noche, sacando unos cuantos pañuelos de papel y dejandolos a mano.

_"-para que es eso..."_

-Ya lo sabras...-dijo el riendo de nuevo.

Se volvio a tumbar en la cama y respiro hondo, poniendose comodo. Poco a poco, alargo la mano hacia su entrepierna y se rodeo aquella pulsante parte de su cuerpo con la mano. Estaba caliente, y su mano helada. El contraste le provoco un escalofrio.

Hermione solto un gemidito en su conciencia y de pronto, Draco sintio un tiron en la mano que se la envio fuera de la cama.

-Granger...-dijo el molesto- Creo que habiamos quedado en que hariamos esto...

_"-si...si...lo siento..."_ Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione no solto el control de su mano. La sentia como una mano ajena. Cuando aquella mano controlada por Granger se acerco a su entrepierna y comenzo a tocarle con lentitud, titubeando, comenzo a acariciarle.

Una profunda y abrumadora sensacion de placer invadio a Draco. Y lo mas desconcertante es que tambien sentia el placer de Granger. Sin saber como, ambas consciencias se acercaron la una a la otra, mientras aquella mano seguia provocando oleadas de un placer conocido para Draco, y totalmente nuevo para Hermione.

Las dos mentes se fusionaron, se abrazaron, y de pronto, pillandolos a los dos por sorpresa. Se unieron. Todo se mezclo. No habia identidades, se habian unido en una sola y nueva criatura. Que trascendio las barreras de la carne. En un precario equilibrio, se unieron la leona y la serpiente, se unieron el macho y la embra, la perversion de el y la casta pureza de ella, la malicia del muchacho y la valentia de la muchacha. Opuestos complementandose. Desde las mas abisales profundidades de una sola carne, alzandose hasta la smas altas esferas del espiritu, ascendian en cerradas espirales, mientras sucumbian al placer.

Draco se sumergio en Hermione de manera infinita. Como la marea, como el aliento, como la luz de estrellas moribundas a traves de un cosmos sin limites, trascendiendo la conciencia terrenal. Y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Todo se movia, todo fluia, eran como agua y aceite, calentandose de su propia friccion, mezclandose a todos los niveles sin dejar de ser ellos mismos, y creando algo nuevo al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo de Draco quedo tendido en la cama mientras en su interior el caos de dos mentes estallaba como una llamarada solar, propulsandolos, deslizandolos, y ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron como nunca nadie volveria ha hacerlo. Todos los sueños, fantasias y deseos de cada uno de ellos quedaron expuestos al escrutinio del otro, y ambos se complacieron mutuamente cumpliendo las perversiones del otro, todas a la vez, todas lo mismo, todas en el mismo instante. Gimieron, se relajaron, y cayeron, y volvieron a comenzar.

Todo se volvio morado, rojo, naranja. Estallaron en llamas de deseo, fuerza, poder...lucharon von violencia se entregaron como si quisieran conquistarse y alzarse con la victoria, querian romperse el uno al otro, se despedazaban mutuamente y se exaltaban a continuar, hasta que estallaron en llamas con un grito conjunto y el extasis volvio a llenarlos. Y volvieron a ascender, gritando, girando en una apretada y desquiciante espiral, abrazando cada uno la mente del otro, sin soltarse.

Una ola de emociones los empujo de nuevo, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia un horizonte verde dorado, y se calmaron, se miraron confundidos, aterrados, extasiados. Se fundieron en una placentera reflexion sobre lo que pasaba antes de ceder otra vez, y fundirse de nuevos, lejos de toda conciencia, de toda personalidad. Draco casi era Hermione, Hermione casi era Draco, y se abrieron el uno al otro con el palpitar de dos corazones sincronizandose, latiendo al unisono.

Mas alla de toda existencia, solo existian ellos. Se movian mas alla de los mas altos conceptos de femenino y masculino, y con su union estaban penetrando en todos los misterios.

Salieron del tiempo,salieron del espacio, salieron de todas las definiciones y se escaparon del significado de todas las palabras...porque era imposible describir y definir lo que sentian. Eran macho, eran hembra, eran hermafrodita, eran todas las cosas, eran la union perfecta. Pero de pronto todo estallo, en una orgasmica energia sin principio ni fin, y ambos se precipitaron, con creando un torbellino que nacia en la fractal distancia que separaba sus consciencias.

Y se encontraron jadeando, de nuevo en el cuerpo de Draco, que parpadeaba aterrado y confuso. Del mismo modo que habia empezado, temino.

-Que diablos ha sido eso...-gimio Draco confuso sin poder recuperar el resuello.

_"-No lo se..."_- Le respondio una no menos confusa Hermione.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, acurruandose el uno contra el otro tras los parpados de Draco. Demasiado confusos, demasiado aterrados, sin saber, que sin quererlo, habian hecho el amor con sus almas, y habian creado un vinculo entre ellos, que nunca podria romperse.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Maletina: lo de la dislexia no lo decia por los/las que ya me habeis leido...lo he dicho muchas veces y se que en cierto sentido, no me lo teneis en cuenta. Pero cuando miras los privados y tienes 20 mensajes diciendo eso de "tienes muchas faltas de ortografia"...pues al final mina mucho la moral...**_

_**Sabaana: si...vale...me has pillado...se me ha escapado un Dramione XDDD si es que en el fondo no puedo evitarlo. Y tienes razon...un poco raro. Si para ti ha sido extra leerlo imaginate lo raro que ha sido para mi tratar de escribirlo XD Y lo del vinculo...ya veras ya...que os tengo una sorpresita. Y si, Theo y Luna son muy tierno...y lo de Blaise y la descarada peliroja...ya se vera XD pero tentar el muy slytherin tienta...**_

_**Aby Envy: no lo decia por nadie en concreto, sencillamente es que recivir cerca de una docena de mensajes privados cada vez que subo un capitulo quejandose de mi mala ortografia acaba por minar la moral de cualquiera...y lo que decias de la metafisica y el Agape...de donde crees que saque la idea :P sencillamente me parecio intersante me parecio divertido jugar con esos parametros, y salio esto. Me alegra de que gustara.**_

_**Natisluna: no hay nada que perdonar, como ya he dicho, no me siento molesta con nadie en particular,...es mas bien la situacion en su conjunto. Pero en serio, no hay nada que perdonar. Asi que no hay problema ^^ con tu ofrecimiento, muchisimas gracias, pero estoy esperando a ver si unos betas me responden y aceptan mi peticion. De todas formas muchisimas gracias ^^**_

_**Princess Ansly: antes que nada gracias por tu review, Y sobretodo por tu comprension. Muy pocos conocen a gente dislexica y aun menos tienen paciencia con la gente con esta dolencia. Para serte sincera, muy muy pocas veces he publicado o dejado leer a alguien lo que escribo justamente por lo que dices: miedo al rechazo, a la verguenza o a las burlas porque somos conscientes de nuestros errores aunque no podamos corregirlos.**_

_**Andy Voldy: Gracias por el consejo de los betas, al final he encontrado la seccion donde se anuncian y he enviado unos cuantos mensajes pidiendo ayuda, a ver si me responden. Si conoces a alguno avisa ^^. Me alegro de que te gustara mi momento Luna con tension sexual, me hizo gracia imaginarmelo asi XD Y con Blaise Y Ginny...diversion garantizada...**_

_**Smithback: Gracias por el review ^^ **_

_**Sailor Mercuri: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, la verdad no sabia como quedaria al final XD y muchisimas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero estoy esperando a ver si me responden los betas. Contando los capitulos de Sanguine y los de mens...hay mas de 250.000 palabras de texto, me sabria mal daros ese trabajo. Si ningun beta responde a mis peticiones, y si sigues ofreciendote para semajante faenada, estaria muy honrada de que me ayudaras ^^**_

_**Linne-'Malfoy: Gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que a la gente le haya gustado mi peque locura de capitulo. Y con lo de Ginny y Blaise...para ser sincera muchas veces tengo tantas ideas sobre lo que podria pasar que elijo los argumentos tirando un dado o a cara-cruz con una moneda...asi que aun en el remoto caso de que quisiera decirte que es lo que va a pasar, no podria hacerlo XD**_

CAPITULO 12: Cicatrices

Hermione no se atrevia a decir nada. Lo que acababa de experimentar trascendia la experiencia humana. Y sabia que Malfoy sentia lo mismo. Ni siquiera se podia plantear el hecho de preguntar que se le estaba pasando a el por la cabeza. Temina demasiado las respuestas.

Draco por su parte seguia temblando. Aquello habia sido demasiado intenso, demasiado vivido. Demasiado real. Su corazon no remitia en su atronador y ensordecedor latido. En algun momento de la noche, el rubio tuvo una revelacion, un instante de iluminada lucidez en la que supo, con absoluta y atronadora certeza que no importaba cuantas mujeres hubieran en su vida despues de esa noche. No importaba cuantas amantes le complacieran, cuantas conquistas realizara. Nada de lo que sintiera de ahora en adelante seria comparable a lo que habia sentido con Granger. Eso le hizo sentir algo amargo en la garganta. Una sensacion de peso gelido en el estomago, como las tripas se le encogian y se le hacian un nudo en el vientre.

Y lo peor de todo era que queria hablar con ella. Pero no podia, las palabras se le quedaban atascadas en la garganta, se le enredaban en la lengua y se quedaban alli, negandose a salir de sus finos labios. Finalmente, fue ella la que rompio el silencio.

"-Malfoy..."- la voz de la ojimiel sonaba estrangulada, como un eco muy lejano

-que...

"-algo no va bien...me siento...me siento...esta oscuro, tienes los ojos abiertos?"

-Si...-dijo el sentandose en la cama a toda velocidad- estas bien? Que esta pasando?

"-no lo se...estoy...mareada, me caigo...esta oscuro..."

-Granger...contestame...intenta tomar el control

"- No puedo...Malfoy..."-suplicaba ella con su voz alejandose cada vez mas

-Joder Granger, hablame...-Silencio por parte de ella.-Granger, di algo...joder...di lo que sea, Gran...Hermione! hablame!

El silencio que se hizo en su mente fue atronador. Y Draco estaba empezando a entrar en panico. La sentia, la presencia de ella, empeque ciendo en su interior, retrayendose, doblandose, haciendose cada vez mas minuscula. Y el terror lo sacudio con violencia. El miedo a perderla, el miedo a que muriera, a que desapareciera sin dejar rastro. La sentia descomponerse en su interior, consumirse, y le asustaba que ella muriera dentro de su mente. Pero lo que mas temia, era a perderla ahora que la habia encontrado.

Draco siguio gritandole, llamandola por su nombre, insultandola, hostigandola, suplicandole que le hablara, que le respondiera. Y todo fue en vano.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien tampoco con el. Sus manos no es que temblaran, es que vibraban. Y esa vibracion se expandio al resto de su cuerpo. Se dejo caer en la cama presa de espasmos continuos. No era doloroso, ni molesto...pero era aterrador. No sabia que estaba pasando con el. Todo comenzo a girar, la habitacion daba vueltas. Aunque Draco tenia la terrible certeza que era el o al menos su percepcion lo que se sacudia en ciculos y no aquella habitacion.

Cerro los ojos, rezando para que todo saliera bien. Rezando para que todo acabara pronto. Y sobretodo, rogando para que Granger no desapareciera. Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que un espasmo lo dejara inconsciente y lo sumiera en las oscuras aguas de un sue profundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione chillaba en el vacio, arrastrada por una corriente helada. Era como ser engullida por un agujero negro. Intentaba aferrarse a Malfoy, y notaba como el intentaba sostenerla, mantenerla con el.

Aquel torrente era demasiado fuerte, y se fue escurriendo, incapaz de aferrase al slytherin.

Y la oscuridad se la trago. Hasta que sintio como una bofetada de algo casi congelado la dejo inconsciente de golpe.

Poco a poco, sin saber que habia pasado o cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido abrio los ojos. Le dolian. Un momento,...le dolian? Tenia el control del cuerpo? Se miro las manos. Eran menudas, mas morenas. Enfoco la vista, y miro hacia abajo. Vio su cuerpo, su propio cuerpo desnudo. Sabanas blancas cubriendola. Sonrio. Pero donde estaba? Donde estaba Malfoy? Miro alrededor. La enfermeria. Estaba en la enfermeria.

Algo le rozo la pierna. Miro. Conto los pies. Uno. Dos. Tres? No espera, cuatro! Subio la mirada,...unas largas piernas palidas, enfundadas en unos pantalones de pijama, un torso desnudo, masculino, y el rostro de Malfoy serenamente dormido a su lado

-Malfoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algo lo sacudia, algo le tenia cogido por los hombros y lo sacudia. Draco intentaba abrir los ojos y no podia.

-Malfoy! malfoy!-Una voz familiar pero indeterminada lo llamaba, pero estaba demasiado aturdido, su cuerpo pesaba horrres y apenas podia moverse. Ni siquiera podia abrir los ojos.

Una mano menuda le abofeteo repetidamente y se vio forzado a parpadear. Se encontro de frente con una enorme sonrisa

-Por Merlin! Que susto me has dado Malfoy! Estas bien?

-Eh?- dijo el aturdido, parpadeando sin dejar de intentar enfocar los ojos, hasta que aquella enorme sonrisa iba encajada en un rotro, el rostro radiante de Hermine que se abalanzo sobre el abrazandolo

-Joder Malfoy, que susto me has dado!

-que yo te he asustado?- dijo el enfadado- por todos los diablos! Crei que te morias!

El tambien la abrazo, aliaviado por saber que no solo estaba bien, si no que la tenia en frente.

De pronto ella le solto y se enrosco en las sabanas, mirandolo aterrada y totalmente roja

-Que te pasa ahora, Granger?- dijo el confundido

-Que estoy desnuda

-que?

-que estoy desnuda idiota

-Como que estas desnuda?- el parpadeo bajando la mirada a lo que ella se puso de morros y le aporreo el pecho

-que haces imbecil!

-Perdona...-dijo el riendo- solo es que me has sorprendido

El se volvio a acostar, sin dejar de mirarla sintiendose inmensamente aliaviado y gratamente sorprendido por la situacion. Para sorprenderlo aun mas, ella se recosto a su lado y se quedaron asi un rato, mirandose a la cara sonriendo como bobos.

-Y ahora que?- acabo preguntando el rubio con cierta reticencia

-No lo se Malfoy...supongo que volveremos a la normalidad

-Despues de lo que ha pasado este ultimo mes, explicame que es normal,Granger- Dijo el con cierta tristeza. Ella le miro con la misma expresion, sin saber que decir. Pero esa vez, fue el el que rompio el silencio.- Pero antes que nada, creo que deberias vestirte...no es que me moleste, y lo veria como justicia poetica, a fin de cuentas creo que me lo debes...

Ella le volvio a aporrear el pecho riendo y arranco la sabana enroscandose en ella para poder levantarse, a lo que el protesto por haberle dejado destapado

Hermione correteo por el frio suelo de piedra descalza y se acerco al armario de la enfermeria, de donde saco un pijama de enfermo y una bata, mirando mal a Malfoy hasta que este sin poder parar de reir se dio la vuelta, Iba a vestirse a toda prisa, pero cuando sacudia los pantalones para ponerselo vio algo en su pierna que le llamo la atencion. Aquello era raro. Aun asi, se vistio a toda prisa y volvio a donde estaba el, sentandose en la cama a su lado.

-No estar ahi dentro- dijo ella acariciandole las sienes al rubio- se me hace raro...

-Dimelo a mi...- dijo el ladeando la cabeza y siguiendo con el rostro la caricia de ella

Ambos se miraron a los ojos confundidos por el intimo momento que estaban compartiendo, y carraspearon desviando la mirada, sintiendose de pronto incomodos.

-Granger!- Un grito, un estruendo, y ambos se giraron. Alli estaba Madam Pompfrey que habia dejado caer una bandeja llena de botellas al suelo con estrepito y se llevaba las manos a la boca con expresion de asombro- Que hace usted aqui!

-Eh...acabo de volver de mi viaje y me sentia mal...asi que me tome la libertad de ponerme un pijama y esperarla, Madam Pompfrey...-improviso ella sobre la marcha

-Y mientras tanto hacia tiempo haciendome compa a...

-Puede aguardar unos minutos a que la atienda Granger? Debo avisar al director!

-Por supuesto Madam Pompfrey, vaya, yo la espero aqui, solo fue un mareo por el viaje...

La medimaga salio a la carrera y Hermione miro a Draco.

-Oye, antes de que vuelva la medimaga...levantate el camal del pantalon de la pierna derecha

-Porque?- dijo el aturdido

-Tu hazlo...- La muchacha estaba haciendo lo mismo

Cuando ambos se hubieron arremangado, se quedaron estupefactos. Sobre la piel de Hermione, estaban exactamente las mismas cicatrices palidas que habian quedado sobre la piel de Draco, fruto de las heridas que Harry le habia provocado.

-Que demonios...-dijo el furioso y confuso- Como puede ser que tengas las cicatrices de mis heridas?

-Fue algo que te hicieron cuando yo estaba en ti, creo que es normal que yo tambien las tenga...sufri el mismo da , recuerdas?- dijo ella no menos confusa. Compartian cicatrices, identicas.

-Espera un momento...-dijo el asustado, la cogio del brazo izquierdo y le subio la manga hasta mas arriba del codo pese a las protestas de ella

Alli, habia algo que los dejo a los dos sin aliento. En el brazo de Hermione habia un dibujo. Un dibujo con una calavera y una serpiente. Apenas visible, trazado como si fuera una cicatriz, blanca, muy palida...el negativo de una marca tenebrosa.

-Que mierdas es esto!- casi grita ella furiosa y aterrada- Tengo la marca tenebrosa!

-No...mira!- el le ense la suya, negra, que latia, se movia lentamente sobre su piel. La de ella no solo era blanca, si no que permanecia estatica- Creo que es un eco...

-Como que un eco! Que significa eso?- Hermione se sentia mareada, tenia ganas de vomitar

-Granger!- intento calmarla el, llamando su atencion- Recuerdas cuando El nos llamo? El dolor? Como si quemara...dolia horrores, lo recuerdas?

-Si...era como si nos marcaran con un hierro al rojo...-concedio ella calmandose un poco

-Pues es eso...basicamente es lo que hace. Como lo de la pierna, entiendes? Te ha dejado una cicatriz, no tienes la marca tenebrosa...solo una huella de la marca...- El rubio procuraba hablar despacio, intentaba que su voz sonara calmada, queria tranquilizarla

-Pero nadie puede ver esto! Como voy a explicarlo?- Hermione no hacia mas que frotarse el brazo, como si pudiera borrarla con los dedos

-Calmate, vale?- dijo el cogiendola de las manos y obligandola a mirarle a los ojos- Todo ira bien, siempre puedes maquillartelo, ponerte mangas largas, vendarlo...taparlo con un hechizo de ocultacion...

-Como haces tu?- le dijo furiosa y avergonzada. El la solto de golpe herido por el comentario

-Si...como hago yo- La voz del rubio sono seca y siseante.

-Malfoy lo siento...no queria decirlo asi...- pero su voz se vio interrumpida por las puertas que se abrian.

Dumbledore entro alegremente mirando al duo, seguido de Snapes. Harry, Ron y Ginny habian estado en el pasillo y escucharon casualmente la conversacion y entraron a la carrera en la enfermeria tirandose los tres encima de Hermione, cubriendola de besos, abrazos y preguntas.

Todo sucedio muy rapido. Dumbledore queria hablar con la Griffindor, igual que sus amigos. Snapes solo los miraba a todos como si fueran imbeciles drogados.

Y de pronto, Draco se quedo solo en la vacia enfermeria. Mirando como las puertas se cerraban. Le dolio que Hermione ni siquiera le mirara, que ni siquiera girara la cabeza y le dedicara un ultimo vistazo.

Se dejo caer en la cama con un suspiro. Y se dio cuenta de lo solo que realmente estaba. Fisicamente, alli no habia nadie mas que el . Emocionalmente, tenia una mision que cumplir si no queria que masacraran a su madre...sin amigos de verdad, sin nadie con quien compartir. Y ahora, en su cabeza...no habia mas voz que la suya. Hermione Granger se habia ido, habia salido por la puerta, y tenia el terrible presentimiento de que no volveria a verla.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nico Haruka: No tengo varita, pero tengo insomnio y muchas muchas PPM en el teclado, lo que me hace escribir bastante rapido, asi que...si lo juntas todo tienes la respuesta de porque tiendo a actualizar con mucha frecuencia. Lo de la dislexia...no te sientas culpable, no lo decia por nadie en particular. Ya lo he comentado varias veces...y comprendo que a muchos os moleste ver faltas. Solo deciros que estoy hablando con unos betas y quizas dentro de poco pueda empezar a editar capitulos y a subirlos corregidos ^^ asi todos contentos. Lamento si lo dije con brusquedad, no pretendia ofender ni molestar a nadie...pero es que el tema ya me tenia un poco hundida la moral y es molesto recibir una docena de mensajes ente reviews y mensajes privados recordandome mi mala ortografia cuando no puedo hacer nada al respecto.**_

_**NOTA: se me ha quemado el ordenador, este capitulo lo estoy escribiendo y lo voy a subir desde el notebook, aunque no me acostumbro al teclado tan pequeño y cuesta horrores...el dia 25 me devuelven el mio, asi que cabe la posibilidad de que hasta esa fecha, o bien no actualice o bien no lo haga muy a menudo porque cuesta un monton escribir aquí...ademas de que no es mio...se lo tengo secuestrado a mi novio y no lo puedo usar muy a menudo. Hecho el aviso...aqui os dejo el capitulo de hoy. Espero poder normalizar mi situacion informatica pronto.**_

CAPITULO 13: Cuerpos celestes, estrellas y agujeros negros

Ginny, Harry y Ron arrastraron a Hermione con entusiasmo, acosandola a preguntas. La abrazaron, lloraron sobre ella y solo querian llevarla a la sala comun para poder sonsacarle donde habia pasado este ultimo mes y como habia acabado en la enfermeria...

Hermione intento resistirse, intento soltarse pero era como luchar contra la marea. Cuando Dumbledore les pidio calma una vez fuera de la enfermeria y solicito que Hermione fuera con el a su despacho diciendo al histerico trio de amigos que la acosaban comenzaron a protestar con vehemencia.

-Harry...Ron...Ginny...calmaos- dijo con voz tranquila el director- Hermione ira directa al salon comunal de Griffindor cuando tenga una charla con ella y respondera a sus preguntas...habeis esperado casi un mes para reuniros con vuestra amiga, ahora que sabeis que esta bien podreis esperar unos minutos mas...

Y asi fue como los dos hermanos y el ojiverde vieron como el viejo director tomaba amablemente a su amiga, que extrañamene parecia triste, de los hombros y se la llevaba por el pasillo. Arrancaron a correr como posesos hacia la sala comun y casi gritaron la contraseña a la Sra Gorda para esperarla alli con impaciencia. Habian muchas preguntas que clamaban por una respuesta...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando todos aquellos ruidosos se fueron del pasillo y el director se llevo a Granger, Snapes salio de su escondrijo tras una columna y se volvio a meter en la enfermeria. Camino con parsimonia hasta la cama de Draco y lo miro con los brazos cruzados. Su alumno predilecto seguia cotemplando el techo con la mirada perdida.

-Y bien, Draco...hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Si...-dijo el ojigris sin desviar la mirada del techo

- Y es...?

-que necesito aprender oclumancia. Mucha. Y muy rapido.

El profesor le dedico a su ausente alumno una sonrisa retorcida de maquiavelica satisfaccion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Quiere algun dulce, Granger?- dijo Dumbledore una vez llegaron al despacho, señalaba con un gesto cortes a una bandeja de pastelitos.

-No, Gracias...-dijo ella removiendose nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente al escritorio del director.

- Supongo que sabra que por motivos obvios no puede contarles a sus amigos que ha pasado realmente, lo sabe, verdad?

-Si...-a la muchacha no le hacia mucha gracia tener que mentirles a sus amigos, pero comprendia los motivos a la perfeccion, y la necesida de hacerlo

-Hay algo mas que quieras contarme, Hermione? -inquirio con inocencia el director, con esa cara de poquer que solo saben poner bien los que saben algo que tu no sabes.

-Eh...bueno...-dijo ella titubeando, y acabo por levantarse el camal del patalon enseñandole las cicatrices al director- Malfoy y yo no solo hemos compartido las mentes...al separarnos hemos compartido las heridas que sufrimos estando unidos...

Dumbledores se inclino mirando las palidas marcas que ella tenia el la pierna y alzo las cejas.

-Comprendo...

-Y luego esta esto...-dijo ella suspirando resignada, y le enseño el eco de la marca tenegrosa, aquel calco en blanco

El anciano la tomo con delicadeza de la muñeca y calzandose bien las gafas estudio con detenimiento aquella cicatriz palida con una desconcertante sonrisa

-No me preocuparia mucho de esto Granger...es solo una cicatriz con forma inquietante, lo que si me interera es el vinculo que Malfoy y usted han creado...que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aun separados, las heridas de uno hayan quedado marcadas en el otro...

Ella se ruborizo y aparto la mirada incomoda, recordando lo que vivio aquella noche en la enfermeria. Una sensacion de vertigo le lleno el estomago.

-No sabria que decirle director...

-Yo si se que decirle Granger...y quiero que recuerde estas palabras...ese vinculo con Draco, quizas sea el arma mas importante y poderosa que podamos tener en esta guerra.

El director se levanto y no respondio a las preguntas que Hermione le hizo sobre su criptica declaracion. Dumbledore se acerco a la puerta y la abrio.

-Sus amigos la estan esperando, Granger, no los haga esperar. Y creo que necesitara vestirse adecuadamente, no creo que quiera recuperar su normalidad en la vida escolar iendo en pijama de hospital...

Ella se puso colorada de sopeton, recordando que iba en bata blanca y pantalones de ingresado. Asintio con la cabeza y se dirigio a la salida. Antes de salir, escucho la voz del director a su espalda

-Y si quiere recuperar su varita, le recomendaria que hablara con Malfoy,...creo que esta dentro de la de el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo Nott llevaba cosa de una hora sentado en los escalones del castillo mirando a Luna. Estaba intentando adivinar que estaba haciendo ella sin decidirse con ninguna posible hipotesis. Aquella chica desafiaba toda logica.

Cambio de posicion, y siguio observandola. La luz de la tarde estaba menguando, y las primeras estrellas ya eran claramente visible. Y Luna estaba alli, despues de haberse quitado la tunica y la usaba como una manta de picnic. Llevaba una enorme mochila de la que habia sacado varios objetos y los habia ordenado delante de ella. Un pequeño tambor, una flauta y un violin.

Theo sentia mucha curiosidad, y mas cuando la vio coger el tambor, golpeandolo una sola vez, y alzar la vista al cielo. Lo volvio a golpear. Y de nuevo miraba al cielo. Dejo el tambor, cogio una pluma y un pergamino e hizo algunas anotaciones. Luego cogio la flauta, y soplo. Luna arranco un instrumento una nota grave y larga, y de nuevo, miro al cielo. Volvio a soplar la flauta, haciendo sonar la misma nota grave y profunda, y de nuevo miro al cielo. Y como si siguiera un metodo cientifico de experimentacion, volvio a tomar notas. Y luego hizo lo mismo con el violin, haciendo sonar una unica nota...miradas al cielo...y mas anotaciones.

A la cuarta ronda de tocar instrumentos, Theo no pudo mas. La curiosidad le pudo, y se acerco a ella.

-Hola Luna...

-Hola Theo...-dijo ella sin girarse, usando esa voz distante y soñadora que siempre usaba- me preguntaba cuando te acercarias...

-Como?- dijo el sorprendido, sentandose a su lado- Sabias que estaba ahi?

-Si...-comento ella alegremente sonriendo y mirandole con los ojos muy abiertos- bueno...no te vi, pero te oli. Me gusta mucho esa locion que usas, huele a canela

Theo se quedo pasmado, el ni siquiera usaba locion. Si usaba una colonia que tenia tenia un leve dejo a canela...pero no esperaba que ella fuera tan perceptiba.

-Que bien Luna...me alegra oirlo...-dijo el intentando cambiar de tema- por cierto...que haces?

-Estoy intentando escuchar la muscia de los astros, pero no lo consigo...-dijo ella con tristeza

-La musica de los astros?- Theo la miro sin comprender. Estaba acostumbrado a no saber de lo que hablaba Luna...pero aquello era raro hasta para ella.

La muchacha sonrio encantada de la vida, y se acerco a gatas hacia Theo, al que se le seco la gargana al tener esa perspectiva de la muchacha, ella lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo hasta tumbarlo y se tumbo a su lado.

Luna tomo la mano de Theo entre las suyas y la alzo, señalando una estrella con su dedo y el de el.

-Ves esa estrella?- dijo ella suave y dulcemente

-si...-dijo el con un hilo de voz, le faltaba el aliento

-Veras...las estrellas son enormes bolas de fuego que arden en el vacio del espacio, iluminando la noche. Su luz es tan potente que viaja a traves del infinito sorteando la distancia entre las galaxias...lo que ves ahi, no es una estrella, es la luz que emitio hace miles de millones de años y que ha viajado hasta aquí, para que la veamos...

Theo no estaba escuchando nada que ya no supiera, pero le sorprendia que fuera Luna quien lo dijera. Se pregunto cuanta gente que la conociera pensaria que era imposible escuchar algo asi de la muchacha que en ocasiones buscaba criaturas en las que nadie mas creia. La voz de Luna era melodica, hablaba con suavidad. Era sedante. Ella continuo:

-Es casi triste pensar que la luz que vemos a lo mejor es una estrella que murio hace milenios...no crees?- ella ladeo la cabeza y lo miro, el hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron asi unos segundos, tumbados encima de la tunica, mirandose a los ojos a pocos centimetros el uno del otro

-Muy triste...Luna...-dijo el sin saber que mas podia decir. Ella le sonrio.

-Has escuchado alguna vez el crepitar del fuego?- le pregunto ella de impriviso, sacando a Theo de su ensoñacion

-Eh? Ah! Si claro...

-Pues imaginate una bola de llamas mas grande que nuestro mundo, comprimida por la gravedad...sometida a increibles presiones y fuerzas en el vacio...rodeada de anillos magneticos que atraen y repelen las llamas con una fuerza tal que escapa a la comprension humana...

- No se si podria imaginarlo...Luna...-dijo el aturdido por las palabras de ella, sin saber a donde queria ir a parar la ravenclaw. Pero la respuesta del Slytherin parecio complacerla

-Hay un estudio que dice que esas presiones, esos anillos magneticos...y el movimiento de las llamas en el vacio que generan, crea un sonido, un sonido grave y profundo en el caso de las estrellas pequeñas, y un sonido mas agudo y claro en las mas grandes. Y mules de sonidos intermedios en las estrellas de todos los tamaños de entre medias. La musica de los astros...

Theo volvio a girarse para mirarla, y ella parecia extasiada mirando el cielo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si pudiera abarcar todo el firmamento con sus pupilas azules,como si pudiera abrazaro, como si quisiera reflejar el cielo tachonado de titiantes estrellas en sus iris.

-Hice un pequeño experimento en mi casa...con instrumentos musicales y ecos. Fue muy curioso...y queria ver si podia arrancar ecos de la musica de las estrella. Me gustaria mucho oirlas...- un tinte de tristeza llenaba la voz de Luna

- No creo que puedas escuchar el eco de la muscia de las esrtellas haciendo sonar una flauta en el jardin, Luna...

-Lo se...pero solo queria intentarlo.- contesto la chica encogiendose de hombros. Casi sin darse cuenta, enterlazo sus dedos con os de Theo, consiguiendo que el sintiera su estomago llenarse de mariposas. La voz de Luna se lleno de entusiasmo de golpe- Te lo imaginas Theo? La musica de miles de millones de estrellas, mezclandose en el vacio infinito del espacio! Creando ecos, amplificandose una y otra vez, mezclandose unas con otras! La musica de los astros! Como crees que sonaria?

Ella giro la cara de nueva y lo miro con una radiante sonrisa, y los ojos abiertos, expentantes, extasiados. Theo supo en ese momento que estaba enamorado.

-No lo se Luna...pero me gustaria averiguarlo- Mintio el. Nott si sabia como sonaria la musica de los astros, porque si bolas incandescentes de fuego de tamaño de mundos arden en el espacio consumiendose en el vacio emiten sonidos similares a notas musicales...y miles de astros arden al unisono creando una melodia que nadie puede oir...Theo sabia exactamente como sonarian: sonaria exactamente igual a la cantarina risa de Luna Lovegood.

Y alli se quedaron los dos, cogidos de la mano, tumbados uno junto al otro en el jardin, mirando las estrellas como si las vieran por primera vez. Y Luna reia, y Theo entecerro los ojos dejandose llevar, llenandose de aquel maravilloso sonido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry y Ron estaban charlando muy animados en la sala comun. Ginny, un poco mas apartada, los miraba pensatiba. Harry no habia hablado con ella desde que volvio de aquella desconcertante tarde en Hogsmeade. El ojiverde habia mirado con los ojos entornados las bolsas con las que ella cargaba, pero no habia hecho comentarios al respecto. Ella habia esperado alguna reaccion por su parte, y la desespero no encontrarla. Su hermano habia puesto el grito en el cielo, y la habia reñido por haber ido a una "cita doble" con dos slytherin y esa estravagante ravenclaw. Hasta que Ginny sencillamete rebufo hastiada y se largo de alli.

De eso hacia varios dias, y ella seguia esperando una reaccion por parte de Harry. Reaccion que no llegaba. Y la paciencia se le agotaba.

Se acurruco en el sillon mirando las llamas, y perdiendose en sus pensamientos. La voz de Blaise reaparecio susurrante en algun lugar de su memoria "siempre a tus pies..." habia escrito en su nota. "no te besare hasta que me lo pidas..." Le habia dicho con una voz ronca y sensual al oido.

Eso empezaba a preocuparla. No es que ella fuera a pedirle que la besara...a ella no le gustaba. Pero llevaba varios dias aterrada por los pensamientos que tenia. Era incapaz de mirar una taza de chocolate caliente sin que la piel sedosa y oscura del slytherin le volviera a la memoria. Era incapaz de cerrar los ojos y relajarse sin que la juguetona sonrisa de Zabinni le atormentara. Era incapaz de mirar a Harry, el chico del que estaba enamorada sin preguntarse porque si era al ojiverde al que queria, era a la maldita serpiente al que deseaba.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron parpadear. Y se sintio furiosa consigo misma. No, no podia ser cierto. Su subconsciente la habria traicionado. Ginny Weasley no podia desear a Blaise Zabinni. Debia ser el cansancio que la hacia pensar cosas raras. Pero aun asi...el le habia regalado unas botas, unos guantes y un conjunto de cuero negro. Y una fusta...Y ella le habia besado para poner celoso a Harry...y el la habia llevado de compras...y luego el le habia robado un beso y llevaba varios dias rondandola.

Porque eso si la desconcertaba. Zabinni llevaba un par de dias siempr en el lugar mas inoportuno. Cuando ella salia del baño misteriosamente el estaba alli, mirandola con cara de "vaya que casualidad" cuando chocaban. Cuando en el aula de estudio se le caia algo, Blaise aparecia de la nada y siempre parecia casualidad que sus dedos se encontraran mientras los dos iban al mismo tiempo a recoger el objeto.

Siempre por casualidad...siempre de forma fortuita. Blaise siempre estaba alli, con su radiante sonrisa y su expresion de desconcertante suficiencia. Ginny sacudio la cabeza sacandose aquellos oscuros labios de la mente. Sin conseguirlo. Maldito Blaise...Ginny sabia que estaba jugando. Pero no terminaba de entender las regla. Y eso la cabreaba. Muchisimo.

La peliroja se paso una mano por el pelo, acomodandoselo detras de la oreja. No podia negar, y sobretodo no podia negarse a si misma que le gustaban las atenciones del moreno. No podia negar que le gustaba su juego de seduccion. Pero ese juego era peligroso. Ella queria a Harry...aunque eso era algo que estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente como algo real o algo utopico. Lo que si sabia seguro es que no permitiria que ese idiota de Zabinni le hiriera. Aunque le preocupaba no saber como impedirselo...y menos aun cuando no podia controlar pensar mas en ese slytherin de lo que seria sano para su mente.

Y asi, pensando en como sacar de su pensamiento a cierta serpiente de piel oscura, Ginny siguio esperando que su mejor amiga volviera del despacho del director, porque necesitaba saber que habia estado haciendo Herms, y sobretodo, necesitaba algo en lo que pensar que no fuera Blaise.

"por cierto..." se recrimino a si misma, "desde cuando pienso en Zabinni como Blaise? Joder,...esto va de mal en peor...Maldito Blai...Zabinni...no se como,...pero voy a sacarte de mi mente como sea...este juego tiene que terminar, porque si no voy a perderlo..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione se dejo caer en su cama bien entrada la noche. Se sentia fatal. Al volver del despacho del director, Harry, Ron y Ginny se le habian tirado encima como lobos, acosandola a preguntas. La ojimiel tuvo que inventarse sobre la marcha una historia sobre un viaje de estudio en varios parajes, que habia estado viajando y para realizar varios trabajos de observacion y catalogacion de especimenes animales y vegetales del mundo magico. Les conto que ellos se habrian aburrido aunque ella lo encontro apasionante...y que no podia darles mas detalles por un tratado de confidencialidad porque algunos de los compañeros que habia tenido eran muy conocidos y que preferian que se respetara su identidad y su privacidad.

-Tu has estado con Krum- aullo acusador Ron

-Si Victor ha estado o no en el viaje de estudios, es algo que no te puedo decir, Ron...

-Venga, que somos amigos!-le espeto molesto el pelirojo

-Por eso mismo no puedo Ron...si alguien mas se enterara por algun comentario o desliz tuyo sabrian que he sido yo quien rompio el contrato de confidencialidad y me multarian...e incluso podrian expulsarme de la escuela- Hermione se sorprendio a si misma mintiendo con tanta facilidad, improvisando tan sobre la marcha. Seguro que era algo que habia "aprendido" en su estancia en la mente de Malfoy...

-Pues vaya...ten amigos para esto..-mascullo Ron molesto por la negativa de su amiga a dar detalles

-Por cierto...-comento Harry cambiando de tema- que tenia que ver Malfoy en todo eso? Porque vimos algunas cosas raras en el mapa del merodeador...

-Que?- dijo Hermione entrando en panico- Ah, lo de Malfoy...es que cuando vinieron a recogerme el estaba conmigo en la detencion de Slughorn y fue testigo del contrato...como en el hechizo fidelis. Era necesario dejar un...llamemoslo ancla en el colegio y como no habia nadie mas y habia prisa, lo obligaron a el. Se habra sentido incomodo con el contrato magico estos dias...

-Eso no explica ciertas cosas que vas a tener que aclararnos Herms..-insistio Harry nada convencido con su respuesta

-Hay cosas que no puedo explicar Harry...comprendelo...-susurro la ojimiel casi a la desesperada- tendreis que confiar en mi, vale? Todo ha ido bien, el viaje fue algo precipitado pero salio todo bien, y Malfoy no ha hecho nada mas que cumplir con los termnos del acuerdo que hicimos.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron interrogantes. Aquello si que era raro...su amiga defendiendo...no, defender no era la palabra...era mas bien procurando excusar a Malfoy.

Hablaron durante horas sobre las cosas que Hermione "se habia perdido" ese mes en el colegio, hasta que el agotamiento pudo con ellos. Y casi a la una y media de la noche se acabaron rindiendo y se fueron a la cama.

Hermione no podia dormirse pese al cansancio. No podia dejar de pensar en cierto rubio, y como se habian separado a la fuerza despues de tanto tiempo juntos. O mas que juntos...habian compartido un cuerpo. Habian estado unidos de una forma...unica...y despuets lo que sucedió aquella noche en la enfermeria...Hermione sintio un escalofrio. Nunca penso que hecharia de menos a Malfoy. O aun peor...estar dentro de la cabeza de Malfoy.

De pronto se incorporo. Habia algo raro. Tenia una sensacion...familiar. Como cuando se te eriza el pelo de la nuca cuando alguien te mira fijamente pese a que no veas a nadie a tu alrededor. Se concento, y lo supo. Era la mirada de Malfoy. Una sensacion como...como que la llamaba. Empezo a sentir vertigo en el estomago, un escalofrio calido le subio por la espalda.

Hermione se levanto y se fue al baño, para mojarse la nuca, para pensar con mas claridad, para intentar averiguar que le estaba pasando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco llevaba media hora dando vueltas en su cama, desquiciandose a si mismo. HOstigandose con los recuerdos. Se acabo levantando y iendo al baño. Metio la cabeza bajo el grifo y dejo que un chorro de agua helada le cayera por la nuca y le goteara por la frente. Y con la cabeza chorrandole por todas partes, se miro al espejo. Hechaba de menos la voz de Granger, su presencia en su interior. La añoraba brutalmente. Y ver su reflejo solitario en el espejo no ayudaba nada. Añoraba esa vision borrosa, doble...ver la imagen de ella superpuesta a la suya propia, se habia sentido solo antes...pero esto era demoledor. Despues de haber compartido su vida, su cuerpo y su mente de una forma tan intima...no podia evitar sentirse mas solo que nunca.

De pronto su imagen desaparecio del espejo y no podia evitar mirar la pulida superficie reflectante con asombro. Y su asombro crecio cuando una borrosa imagen titiante dio paso a una boquiabierta imagen de Granger, mirandolo desde detras del espejo sin comprender. Draco se movio a un lado, pero la imagen de Granger no. No era un reflejo, era algo mas...

Ella movia los labios como si le hablara, pero las palabras no se escucharon. Draco no pudo evitarlo...alargo la mano y la apoyo en la fria superficie helada del cristal. Ella sonrio, y coloco su mano sobre la imagen de la de el.

Se miraron sonriendose, y la comprension llego a ellos poco a poco: sus almas habian estado unidas, y los espejos no solo reflejan imagenes...podian llamarse el uno al otro...y a traves de la distancia, podian ver sus reflejos mutuos en los espejos.

Draco se sintio aliviado...Hermione habia oido su llamada...y habia acudido. De algun modo, y dando gracias por ello...sabia que seguian unidos...seguian unidos.

Porque los ojos son las puertas de alma, y los ojos ven cosas que muchas veces el cerebro no puede procesar. Porque los espejos reflejan lo que hay, y no solo lo que queremos ver. Porque sus almas estaban unidas...porque cuando uno pensaba intensamente en el otro, el otro oia su llamada. Porque si los dos se colocaban delante de un espejo mientras pensaban en el otro, sus almas se reflejaban y veian lo que realmente habia: un vinculo sellado con amor que no podia ser roto. Se veian el uno al otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny daba vueltas en la cama furiosa. No podia dormir. Aquello era una tonteria. Pero no se la podia sacar de la cabeza.

-Se acabo...-se dijo a si misma poniendose la bata y saliendo del dormitorio

Bajo a la sala comunal y cruzo el retrato perdiendose en los pasillos de Hogwards. Zabinni era un prefecto, daria con el tarde o temprano. Casi a las dos de la mañana lo encontro vagando por los pasillos.

-Vaya...tenemos un noctambulo...-dijo Zabinni al ver una figura que se acercaba a el con paso firme. Su expresion de maliciosa diversion cambio a sorpresa cuando vio que la figura era la de Ginny- que haces tu aquí?

-Acabar con esta tonteria.- Le dijo ella secamente cruzandose de brazos con decision, dispuesta a acabar con el juego.-Besame

-que?- le respondio Zabinni cruzandose tambien de brazos divertido por la situacion

-Que me beses, ahora

-Y puedo saber a que se debe tu cambio de opinion, peliroja?- la voz de Blaise era tentadora, sugerente...y la cosa solo empeoro cuando camino dando un circulo alrededor de Ginny y se situo a su espalda, a apenas unos centimetros de la espalda de ella

-Porque eres un cabron que me tienta y la mejor forma de evitar una tentacion es caer en ella, asi que besame, acabemos con esto y ya esta- Sentencio la peliroja con aparente serenidad. En su interior la cosa era diferente. La cercania de la serpiente la estaba desquiciando. Lo unico que conseguia que las rodillas no se le convirtieran en flan alli mismo era un torrente de fuerza de voluntad que amenazaba con acabar en cualquier momento.

-Entones no tengo mas remedio que negarme, peliroja- le comento el como si nada inclinandose y aspirando el aroma de flores que emabana aquella melena peliroja

-Que?- ella se giro para mirarlo a la cara. Aquello fue un error, dado que se quedo mirandolo a la cara, el inclinado sobre ella, a escasos centimetos de su cara

-que no pienso besarte para que me olvides, peliroja...cuando te bese, y digo cuando porque acabare haciendolo, sera para que te acuerdes siempre de mi...

-Eres un prepotente que se lo tiene demasiado creido!- Ginny se esaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos

-Es posible...no lo niego- concecio Blaise con cortesia- pero no soy yo la que esta infringiendo el toque de queda a las dos de la mañana para venir a pedirme un beso...no crees?

-Imbecil...-le espeto, aunque se sabia pillada y derrotada

-Vamos vamos...-dijo el alargando una mano y acariciandole distraidamente el pelo- Porque no reconoces que te gusto y acabamos con esto, peliroja?

-Porque no me gustas- Ginny se dio cuenta de que mentia y eso la pillo por sopresa, que hostias le estaba pasando? Porque zabinni la alteraba tanto?

-Y si yo te dijera que tu si me gustas a mi?- le solto el a bocajarro y sin anestesia, cogiendole del menton a la griffindor y girandole la cara para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos- Y si te dijera que me muero por besarte pero que no lo hago porque quiero que tu lo desees tanto como yo?

-Te llamaria mentiroso...-La voz de Ginny no mostro toda la conviccion que ella hubiera deseado.

-Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo, peliroja...yo puedo ser muchas cosas...pero al menos no me mieto a mi mismo.- Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por el comentario, pero se sintio incapaz de responderle, en el fondo sabia que el tenia algo de razon

Zabinni la solto, sin evitar antes rozarle la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Y se dio la vuelta alejandose de alli.

-Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor por haberte pillado fuera de la cama a deshoras...-dijo para pasmo de Ginny- y cuando me pidas de verdad que te bese, cuando no lo hagas por despecho o para engañarte a ti misma...ven a buscarme, no sabes lo mucho que deseo que ese momento llegue, peliroja.

- Imbecil! - Le grito ella airada, furiosa, y con las mejillas mas coloradas que su propio pelo.

Y cuando el se giro en redondo, le guiño un ojo, y se dio la vuelta sin perder el paso, despidiendose de ella con un gracioso movimiento de manos mientras le daba la espalda, Ginny supo que esa serpiente, le iba a traer muchos problemas. Zabinni le dijo en una ocasión que el no mordia a menos que se lo pidieran, y la pequeña peliroja supo en ese momento, que le encantaria sentir su veneno corriendole por las venas...y eso la asustaba mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer, incluso ante si misma.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: cuando las serpientes toman decisiones.

Fue un dia como otro cualquiera, a la mañana siguiente de que Hermione reapareciera, a la mañana siguiente de que descubriera que un espejo es mas que un espejo...cuando Draco Malfoy entro como un vendaval en su clase de pociones, y le tendio una varita. La varita de Granger. Algunos de los alumnos que vieron la escena se quedaron mirandola boquiabiertos. Que diablos hacia el slytherin con la varita de la griffindor? La habia tenido todo este tiempo? Que habia hecho ella casi un mes de viaje de estudios dios sabe donde sin su varita? Hubieron muchas dudas, muchas preguntas, y ninguno de los dos respondio ninguna a nadie.

Cuando la ojimiel sonrio recuperando su varita solo atino a decir un tenue gracias, a lo que el respondio con un gruñido estrangulado. En ningun momento se habian mirado.

A mitad de la clase, Hermione no pudo mas, rasgo un trocito de pergamino, y escribio tres palabras en el: tenemos que hablar. Un pequeño hechizo hizo que el papel se doblara solo tomando la forma de una mariposa, y con disimulo lo bajo al suelo. La mariposa de origami con su mensaje revoloteo a la altura del suelo hacia Malfoy, le subio por la pierna y Hermione sonrio al notar como el daba un respingo al notarlo.

El rubio desdoblo el papel y lo leyo. Su expresion se volvio indescifrable, y mas cuando miro de reojo y su mirada de mercurio liquido choco de frente con los ojos miel de Hermione. Fue tenso. Muy tenso. Y Draco acabo por apartar la mirada. Tomo su pluma, y escribio algo en el dorso de la nota de ella. Se inclino y soplo en el papel mientras daba un toque con su varita. El papel se descompuso en polvo, y lo volvio a soplar. Como si una corriente de aire arrastrara las particulas distraidamente, estas revolotearon sin que nadie se percatara hasta la mesa de la griffindor, y alli se juntaron de nuevo formando una nota.

Hermione casi rasga el papel con el nerviosismo con el que lo tomo. Y casi se queda helada al leer la respuesta de el:

"no queda nada que decir, Granger, solo queda afrontar las decisiones y pagar el precio de los errores."

A Hermione se le cayo el mundo encima. No terminaba de entender o que el queria decirle, pero no le gustaba lo que esas simples palabras insinuaban. Lo que ella no supo es que cierto rubio la miraba de soslayo, y que la expresion de abatida tristeza que se le escapo a la castaña era como una puñalada en el pecho para Draco.

El slytherin se obligo a dejar de mirarla. Es lo mejor para ella. Se repetia una y otra vez. Es lo que tengo que hacer...se decia a si mismo. Pero eso no le consolaba.

Hermione decidio esperarlo al terminarla clase, pero cuando Snapes la hecho de alli de malas maneras diciendole que Draco habia solicitado unas clases extras a las que ella no estaba invitada, no pudo mas que quedarse en la puerta con cara de idiota, mientras Snapes cerraba la hoja de madera en sus narices.

Con un ultimo esfuerzo de fuerza de voluntad, Hermione desvio la mirada hacia Draco, que estaba solo, en el aula, dandole la espalda, y encorvado sobre su pupitre.

Hermione esperaba que el se girara, que la mirara, que dijera algo...pero el no se movio. Y algo se le revolvio en las tripas a la castaña. En ese preciso instante supo como se debio sentir el cuando sus amigos la sacaron a rastras de la enfermeria. Solo. Terriblemente solo. Como ella se sentia ahora. Y cuando Snapes dio el portazo y corto la linea visual que tenia con Malfoy, sintio un vacio en el estomago que le provoco nauseas.

Hacia apenas un dia, 24 horas...estaban unidos de una manera que no hay palabras para describir, se habian hablado, habian compartido pensamientos, sueños, secretos...habian convivido unidos como muy pocos lo han hecho en toda la historia...y ahora ni siquiera eran capaces de darse los buenos dias mirandose a la cara el uno al otro. Que habia pasado? Que era diferente? Porque le preocupaba tanto?

Lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor fueron los dias que siguieron. Las semanas...los meses. Porque para cuando llegaron las navidades, Draco y Hermione habian cruzado como mucho dos frases al cruzarse por los pasillos.

Pero lo que nadie sabia, es que por las noches, cuando la angustia los vencia, cuando la nostalgia se volvia insoportable...cuando el silencio los azotaba con su atronante sinruidez, se llamaban en la distancia, corrian a los baños mas cercanos, y se pasaban horas mirandose a los ojos a traves de los espejos. El unico lugar donde podian ser ellos mismos. Sin palabras, sin excusas, sin explicaciones...solo una muda comprension mutua que no exigia nada a ninguno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo se sentia azorado. El manto navideño de nieve que cubria todo el paisaje era precioso,...pero en aquella epoca del año habian tradiciones, y el, a pesar de querer cumplirlas, de desear cumplirlas...no sabia como hacerlo.

Los ultimos meses veia a Luna casi a diario. Paseaban, hablaban y en ocasiones la ayudaba en sus experimentos o investigaciones de criaturas de esas en las que solo ella creia.

Y Theodore Nott tenia que reconocer que se lo pasaba bien. El era inteligente. Mucho. Demasiado. Y le costaba horrores mantener una conversacion con casi cualquiera. Porque sencillamente se aburria. Muy pocos compartian su pasion por los libros, por los conocimientos,...y se sentian incomodos ante el hecho de que Theodore Nott tuviera una memoria prodigiosa. De hecho, lo recordaba todo, porque Theo habia nacido bendecido (o maldecido, según se mire) con algo llamado memoria eidetica. y eso lo volvia solitario, casi un hermitaño, porque procuraba no estar con nadie ni hacer nada que no mereciera la pena recordar. Y eso, lamentablemente, lo abarcaba casi todo

Pero Luna era diferente. Theo habia descubierto que la ravenclaw, con tdas sus rarezas, era una criatura unica. Era como un balsamo relajante...sedante, que adormecia sus sentidos y le permitia sencillamente, disfrutar el momento, sin analisis, sin observaciones frias y calculadas...porque la logica era algo que no se podia aplicar a Luna Lovegood...y eso era algo que para Theo no tenia precio. Ella siempre le sorprendia, siempre lo mantenia expectante, ansioso por saber que pasaria a continuacion, porque si bien Luna tenia muchos talentos, el que mas fascinaba a Theo era esa capacidad innata e impredecible de sorprenderlo mientras lo contemplaba con esa mirada soñadora e inocente. Sin comprender que lo que ella consideraba lo mas normal del mundo, para Theo era un tesoro de valor incalculable.

Y fue asi como Theo decidio hacerle a Luna un regalo de navidades. Y no fue nada facil para el...no sabia que le podia regalar. Que le podia gustar...como sorprender a alguien como Luna le habia provocado verdaderas migrañas. Al final, Theo se habia rendido. Habia cogido un pergamino, habia escrito algo en el, y se dejo llevar. Cuando miro lo que habia escrito sintio un escalofrio, pero lo doblo, lo metio en un sobre y no nego a si mismo a opcion de arrepentirse y pensarselo mejor. Habia tomado una decision.

Muchos alumnos se habian ido para las fiestas, y el castillo estaba casi vacio, aun asi sabia que este año ella se habia quedado. Luna se lo dijo la semana anterior, y por eso cuando la madre de Theo le habia pedido que volviera a casa por navidad, el se habia negado diciendo que queria estudiar turnos extra. Sus padres no hicieron preguntas, si alguien como hijo decia algo asi, seria por algo. Nadie nunca sospecha que los niños prodigios con intelectos superdotados puedan tener intenciones ocultas...

Theo recorrio las aulas vacias por las que solia rondar Luna y la vio encaminandose a una de ellas. El slytherin se quedo de una pieza cunado la vio, basicamente porque llevaba casia rastras un tubo de carton mas alto que ella.

Cuando la vio desaparecer dentro del aula, se acerco y abrio un poco la puerta, pregunandose que diablos estaria haciendo ahora. Pero aun se sorprendio mas cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazon latia a mil por hora, ansiando descubrirlo.

La vio destapar el tubo y sacar de alli el pergamino enrollado mas grande que Theo habia visto en su vida, tendria casi dos metros cuadrados. Lo desenrollo con cuidado sobre el suelo, y Luna se puso a gatear sobre la superficie. La vio sacar de su mochila tres tinteros con tintas de diferentes colores y tres plumas, y mientras canturreaba un alegre tonadilla navideña, sepuso a dibujar sobre aquel papel del tamaño de una manta.

No pudo mas, abrio la puerta y se quedo alli, en el humbral, apoyado sobre las jamabas mirandolo embelesado. Ella alzo la mirada y le sonrio radiante.

-Hola Theo

-Hola Luna...puedo saber que haces?

-Estoy jugando con mi padre

-Ah, que bien,...-dijo el ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de frases que siempre le pillaban desprevenido, sabia que si tenia paciencia, ella se lo acabaria contando

-Si...es un juego al que jugamos todas las navidades

-En serio? Puedo jugar yo tambien?- dijo el adentrandose en el aula y cerrando la puerta con cuidado a sus espaldas. Despues se acerco a ella y miro el inmenso pergamino.

Theo se extraño, aquello era una carta celeste enorme, pero sin dibujos de las constelaciones, solo los puntitos que representaban las estrellas, los planetas y los asteroides

-Si quieres...-respondio ella encogiendose de hombros y acercando los tinteros hacia el muchacho

-Como se juega?- Theo se arrodillo con cuidado de no doblar ni arrugar el papel

- Es facil...veras, cuando era pequeña, mi papa y yo saliamos al jardin de noche y mirabamos las estrellas. Una noche,...cuando el me señalo la constelacion de pegaso...yo no veia un caballo alado...-dijo ella concierta timidez- yo veia un pulpo gigante sacudiendo un barco con sus tentaculos!

Theo parpadeo mirandola incredulo.

-De verdad? Yo nunca lo he visto asi...

-Ni mi papa tampoco...por eso al dia siguiente me imprimio en la imprenta con la que publicamos el quisquilloso un dibujo con las estrellas de la constelacionde pegaso y me dio una pluma para que dibujara el pulpo gigante y asi el poder verlo...

-Eso explica muchas cosas...-dijo el, en el fondo, deseaba ver algo asi, si no dudaba de que pudiera creerselo

-Desde entonces, se convirtio en una tradicion...todas las navidades me manda esto...-dijo señalando el inmenso mapa del cielo nocturno- y yo tengo que buscar nuevas constelaciones...nuevos dibujos...y se los mando. Me gusta hacerlo, es divertido...y mi papa se divierte observando los dibujos que encuentro en el cielo.

-No me extraña...-Theo se sintio algo triste. El nunca habia tenido juegos asi con su familia, ni de niño ni ahora, y que Luna compartiera algo asi con el le hacia sentirse especial. En cierto sentido, la envidiaba. La capacidad de soñar de Luna era casi ilimitada...y que en su familia la alentaran...el slytherin suspiro.

-Quieres buscar dibujos nuevos conmigo en las estrellas, Theo?

-No hay nada que me gustaria mas Luna...-le respondio el con total sinceridad, y no pudo evitar sonreir radiante cuando ella le tendio un tintero de tinta roja y una pluma

Theo tomo los instrumentos de escritura que le tendia ella, y se paro un segundo. Trago saliva, y sacandose un sobre del bolsillo, se lo tendio

-Luna...queria darte esto- La boca se le estaba secando de golpe, nervioso, casi al borde de la histeria y con ganas de huir de alli- queria hacerte un regalo de navidades...pero no sabia que regalarte, asi que...bueno...toma...leelo.

Cuando Luna tomo con una inmensa sonrisa el sobre y le dio varias vueltas en las manos antes de abrirlo, a Theo se le salia el corazon del pecho por la boca. Y cuando la vio abrir el sobre, desdoblar el pliego...a punto estuvo de arrebatarselo de las manos y salir de alli corriendo.

Vio como la expresion de ella pasaba del entusiasmo a la sorpresa, y de la sorpresa a algo que si Theo no supiera que era imposible, habria jurado que era una extasiada felicidad absoluta.

-Theo! Hablas en serio?- dijo ella releyendo el papel

-Si...

-"como no sabia que regalarte...he decidido que elijas tu...-Leyo Luna con su soñadora voz- asi que este pergamino es basicamente un vale...que te permite elegir lo que quieras, cuando quieras, siempre que pueda dartelo. Feliz Navidad, mi Luna"

Theo se removio incomodo, mientras Luna lo miraba con su indescifrable sonrisa

-Lo que yo quiera, Theo?

-Si

-Cuando yo quiera?

-Si...

-siempre que puedas darmelo?

-si Luna...

-Entonces quitate la camisa

- que?- a Theo casi le da un infarto.

-Vamos...quitate la camisa...-dijo ella sin parar de reir con su cantarina voz

Theo no salia de su asombro, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Luna ya le habia despasado cuatro botones y tironeaba de su tunica hacia atrás.

- Luna que haces?- Pregunto con una voz mas aguda de lo que pretendia.

-Lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera...y quiero mi regalo. Ademas habias dicho que querias jugar conmigo a buscar estrellas, asi que como regalo de navidades, quiero que me dejes buscarlas en tu piel

-Como?

-Callate, Theo, y quitate la camisa

Theo obedecio. Sin dar credito a la situacion. Cuando estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, Luna lo tumbo boca abajo en la tunica y se sento ahorcajada sobre su trasero. Theo estaba al borde del panico. Que estaba haciendo? Pero no tuvo que preguntar. Ella le respondio

- Sabes...me gustan mucho las pecas. Siempre he pensado que son como diminutas estrellitas en nuestro cuerpo. Quiero ver que constelaciones tienes tu en tu piel

-Vas a jugar a unir los puntos de mis pecas para ver que dibujos sacas?- pregunto el pobre muchacho completamente superad por la situacion

-Si...y dejame decirte Theo...que me encanta mi regalo de navidad, no podrias haberme hecho mas feliz...

Theo se puso rojo hasta las orejas, y mas rojo aun cuando la noto recostarse sobre su espalda para besarle la mejilla. Cuando ella se volvio a levantar, quedando sentada sobre su espalda, la vio coger un tintero verde y sintio como ella garabateaba lineas y circulos sobre su piel

Nott se relajo de golpe. Ella volvia a canturrear mientras jugaba inocentemente con su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se molesto en protestar u oponer resistencia cuando ella le dio la vuelta y comenzo a pintarle el pecho, o cuando le despaso el cinturon y le quito los pantalones y los calcetines y siguio pintarrajeandole con tinta verde en las piernas, jugando a unir sus pecas para formar dibujos.

Theo se sentia extrañamente feliz. Y mas cuando veia la extasiada expresion de ella. Si a ella le gustaba pintarlo de verde...y el habia pretendido hacerle un regalo que le gustara...quien era el para juzgarla?

Cuando Luna acabo, lo levanto y lo llevo frente a un espejo para que Luna le mostrara las constelaciones nuevas que habia encontrado. Theo no pudo mas que soltar una carcajada. Alli estaba el, el misantropo de Slytherin, con todo el cuerpo lleno de dibujitos verdes, con la lunatica de la escuela dando saltitos emocionados a su lado como si la piel del muchacho fuera un lienzo y los dibujos realizados su obra maestra.

-Aqui tienes la constelacion del caballero con brillante armadura...-decia ella entusiasmada- Y aquí una flecha ...aqui un castillo...y aquí un perro de tres patas!

-Vaya...me alegro de que te guste mi regalo Luna...creo que nunca habria acertado...

-Me ha encantado Theo...pero tengo un problema...yo tampoco se que regalarte.

-No tienes porque regalarme nada, Luna...

-Bueno...y si te regalo lo mismo que tu a mi? Un vale, lo que tu quieras cuando tu quieras...siempre que pueda dartelo?

-Estas segura, Luna?

-Claro que si Theo

-Lo que yo quiera?

-Si, Theo

-Cuando yo quiera...siempre que puedas darmelo?

-Por supuesto...

-Entonces quiero que me cures...

Theo sonrio, tomo a luna del menton, y se inclino sobre ella para besarla. Alli, en un aula olvidada de la cuarta planta del colegio, ella con las manos manchadas de tinta y el en calzoncillos con todo el cuerpo lleno de dibujitos, uno de los cuales era un perro de tres patas, Theo se cobro su regalo de navidades. El mejor que podria haber pedido, el que mas habia deseado: los labios de Luna Lovegood. Y para su sorpresa, cuando Luna entrelazo sus manos en su nuca tras haberle abrazado por el cuello, y correspondio a su beso, con timidez al principio, pero con una ternura casi infinita, Theo supo que esas serian las mejores navidades de su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

-Peliroja...

Ginny dio un respingo, provocando que su pluma hiciera un manchurron en el pergamino de deberes que estaba haciendo.

-Zabinni...la madre que te pario...-dijo ella furiosa mientras intentaba limpiar el estropicio.

Habia ido a la biblioteca con la esperanza de que el moreno no la encontrara, y tener un rato de calma. Cuando se entero que su familia se iria a Rumania por navidades a visitar a su hermano, supo que ella y Ron se tendrian que quedar en el colegio. Eso no era tan malo. Fue peor cuando se entero de que Zabinni, que siempre iba a casa, ese año tambien se quedaba. Eso era un problema, y gordo.

-Vaya...te he puesto nerviosa? - canturreo el inocentemente tomando asiento a su lado

-Estaba muy tranquila hasta que has llegado.

-Vaya...eso se supone que es una invitacion a que me vaya, peliroja?

-Pues a decir verdad, si lo es

-Y me vas ha hechar sin haberme dado mi regalo de navidades?

Ella se giro como un resirte y lo miro entre furiosa y curiosa

-De que cojones hablas Zabinni? No tengo ningun regalo para ti

-Lo se...pero eso no excluye de que me vaya a llevar un regalo tuyo estas navidades...

Blaise se levanto y la cogio por la cintura, levantandola de golpe y dejandola caer con el culo en la mesa, a lo que Ginny solto un pequeño quejido Antes de que pudiera protestar, vio que el slytherin tenia unas tijeras en las manos. Se le congelo la sangre en las venas. Por primera vez, el moreno la estaba asustando.

El le dio unos toquecitos con las puntas de las tijeras en el hombro, y le rozo el cuello con el frio metal, subiendo hasta la oreja

-Asustada?

-Si me haces algo te juro que...

-Calma calma...porque tendria que hacerte daño, peliroja?

-Eres tu el que tiene uno objeto cortante en las manos junto a mi garganta...

-eso solo es circunstancial...hay algo que llevo mucho tiempo deseando...

Ginny tenia los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto lo oyo. Un claro ZLASHH, Zabinni habia cortado algo, y ella no habia notado nada.

Parpadeo, lo vio inclinarse sobre ella, y por unos segundos, sus pechos estuvieron pegados, la respiracion se le acelero, y cuando el se separo , dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, vio como Zabinni se guardaba las tijeras y se llev1aa algo a los labios. Algo largo, algo rojo, algo que se acerco a la nariz antes de inhalar profundamente. El muy bastardo le habia cortado un mecho de pelo!

-Pero seras mamon!- Grito ella palpandose la melena, intentando averiguar si le habia dejado algun trasquilon visible

-Tranquila peliroja, nunca haria nada que rompiera la increible imagen de esa preciosa cabellera tuya...

-Me has robado un mechon de pelo!

-Podrias habermelo impedido y no lo has hecho...-dijo el encogiendose de hombros

-Porque lo has hecho?

-Porque queria tener algo tuyo.

Ginny vio como Blaise besaba ese mechon de pelo que tenia en las manos y sintio celos. Lo que no entendia era porque. Cuando el sencillamente se dio la vuelta y se largo de alli, sin mediar mas palabras, tardo casi 10 minutos en recuperar la movilidad de las piernas y que las rodillas dejaran de temblarle.

Maldito Blaise, malditos sus juegos, y maldita la hora en la que se me metio en la cabeza...se dijo a si misma. Pero la traicionera vocecilla de su subconsciente añadio algo...y maldito el orgullo que me impide pedirle que me bese y que acabe de una vez con esta tortura que es desearle y no poder tenerle...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno, aquí me teneis de nuevo,usando un notebook prestado y aprobechando horas en el aulta virtual de clase en los recreos y horas muertas para seguir con la historia.**_

_**Antes que nada, los agradecimientos de rigor:**_

_**piilaarsofiiaa, gracias por tu review, me animais muchisimo a continuar con los comentarios que me dejais ^^**_

_**Saabana: uhiiisss que cerquita has estado de dar en el clavo...cerquita cerquita...**_

_**Ambar Hoo-Aoi: todo tiene una explicacion, un poquito de paciencia...^^ y con lo de luna/theo y blaise/ginny...es lo que pretendia...azucar y pimienta picante, me encantan los condimentos XD**_

_**Maletina: no me des ideas, no me des ideas...pero bueno...que Theo y Luna aun estan aprendiendo y conociendose...tiempo al tiempo. No sabes lo que me alegro saber que te sorprendi con lo de los dibujitos...me lo pase bomba escribiendo e imaginandome la escena.**_

_**Misao Koishikawa: encantada de recibir tu review, no sabes la ilusion que me hace saber que mi fic os gusta. Y las parejas que he elegido...para serte sincera, muchas veces no las elijo yo. Cuando la historia llega a un punto muerto en el que no se para donde tirar con la narracion...tengo un precioso dado que elije por mi. Dale las gracias de las parejas al dado...**_

_**Andy Voldy; Jejejeje, gracias por responder a mi duda. Con lo de Harry y Ron...es que son dos personajes que veo tan sosos e insulsos a pesar de ser protagonistas...que tiendo a dejarlos de lado porque no me gustan. Pero tienes razon. El capitlo de ayer, el catorce, iba a ser mas largo e iban a tener una escena despues de que Blaise le cortara el mechon a Ginny, pero me quede sin tiempo de conexión...y preferi subir el capitlo tal y como estaba. A ver si hoy recupero ese trocito de texto y lo sumo al cap de hoy.**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: Ya entendereis la reaccion de Draco...todo tiene un motivo, y una razon, aunque no sea obvia. Pero si quereis una pequeña pista...releed los dialogos que tiene Dumbledore...el viejo director os ha spoileado un monton sin que os deis cuenta...**_

_**Primrose Darcy: vale que el Blaise de sanguine fuera tuyo...pero te vas a pedir a este tambien ahora que lo tengo en modo seductor con Ginny y decidido a conquistarla? Eres mala...me vas ha hacer cambiar todo el argumento. Eres una acaparaZabinnis XDDDD**_

_**Negumi Uchiha...te he dejado para el final. Ante todo quiero aclarar que lo que voy a decirte lo digo sin malas intenciones, sin malos rollos, y sobretodo, sin animo de ofenderte, ni de hacerte sentir mal...pero despues de lo que he leido no puedo morderme la lengua. Hay una cosa llamada NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES, que se ponenepara algo, sobretodo para que los leais. Suelen ser cosas importantes, y no solo las respuestas de los autores a los reviews de aquellos que los leen. Deduzco que NO HAS LEIDO esas notas que he puesto, asi que te aconsejaria encarecidamente que tiraras tres o cuatro capitulos hacia atrás y leyeras algunas...creo que te aclararian bastantes cosas. Y por cierto, un segundo consejo...y este tampoco va con acritud, pero si con algo de ironia. La proxima vez que le recomiendes a alguien que vigile sus faltas de ortografia, y le recomiendes que las corrija, sigue tu propio consejo...porque menuda perla de frase me has dejado a la vista...(o a la bista, como dices tu...)**_

_**Y ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no saludaba a todos esos que no me dejais reviews pero me teneis añadida a favoritos, tanto como autora como a historias...y que ya sois casi 200 en total (si, os tengo vigilados...) un besito y deros las gracias por seguir leyendome.**_

_**AH! se me olvidaba responder a los que me habeis preguntado por proviado!**_

_**-Si,lo de la musica de las estrellas es real, no me lo he inventado, de hecho hay grabaciones que podeis oir en YOUTUBE porque se han tratado al espectro auditivo humano, Os recomiendo que las escucheis, no tienen desperdicio.**_

_**-Si, ya se que dije que este fic seria comico y de situaciones absurdas...y lo es...pero tambien dije que pretendia que fuera una historia corta y aun sigo aquí...asi que es normal que haya variado un poco el rumbo de la narracion ahora que la cosa se complica, pero no os preocupeis que siempre me puede el gusanillo de intentar haceros reir despues de haberos hecho llorar.**_

_**CAPITULO 15: desde ciertos puntos de vista...y en primera persona.**_

_**HERMIONE:**_

No entiendo nada. Hace casi dos meses que sali de la cabeza de Malfoy y ni siquiera he podido hablar con el. Solo lo veo en clase, y se nota a la legua los esfuerzos que hace para evitarme. Para colmo, ha empezado a comer en la sala comun de slytherin, y ha hacer clases extra en sus horas libres con Snapes...me evita como si tuviera la peste.

Por si fuera poco no me quito a Harry ni a Ron de encima, estan empalagosos y solicitos conmigo, como si tuvieran miedo de que volviera a desaparecer...si ellos supieran que no me fui en ningun momento...y eso me lleva a lo peor de todo. Soy incapaz de mirar a Harry como siempre le he mirado.

Soy consciente de que en el momento que levanto su varita y me lanzo una maldicion que casi me amputa la pierna el no me veia a mi...veia a Malfoy...pero no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en que yo tambien estaba alli. Me hizo daño...me hirio...cada vez que me sonrie, me abraza por los hombros o me dirige la palabra tengo ganas de partirle la cara porque me cosquillean con rabia las cicatrices que me dejo. Y no puedo decirle nada, no puedo cogerle del cuello de su tunica y sacudire gritandole que yo tambien estaba alli, que me apunto con su varita y me lanzo un hechiso que me obligo a estar casi una semana en la enfermeria.

Pero lo que peor llevo son las noches. Cuando o bien me llama Malfoy o bien le llamo yo, y nos miramos en silencio a traves de los espejos. ¿porque me llama cuando todo esta oscuro y todos duermen si luego me rehuye de dia? ¿porque siente esa necesidad de acudir cuando le llamo yo si luego no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿porque tengo la sensacion de que cada dia que pasa esta mas demacrado y ojeroso, y que su expresion cuando me mira es tan triste que casi me duele? No entiendo que pasa por la cabeza de esa serpiente...no puedo entenderlo. Creia que habiamos conectado de alguna forma...que todos los insultos y los desprecios habian quedado atrás...pero esto es demasiado extraño.

Me ignora y finje que no existo para luego buscarme desde lejos y mirarme como si me necesitara...y lo peor es que no se que piensa, ese vacio y silencio en mi mente...estar separada de su conciencia me provoca una sensacionde vacio que no comprendo. He pasado horas en la biblioteca intentando buscar respuestas que no encuentro. Y eso me desquicia.

He intentado olvidar y recomenar de cero, pero no puedo. Ese idiota oxigenado ha conseguido cerrar un capitulo de mi vida y abrir otro nuevo cuyo titulo es su maldito nombre. Y el muy estupido no solo no lo sabe si no queno me deja decirselo.

Le he mandado notas citandolo en algun lugar solitario a altas horas de la noche, para poder hablar y aclarar la situacion. Pero no solo no me responde si no que encima no acude a los encuentros que tan concienzudamente planeo. No logro entenderle. Y eso me pone furiosa. Porque se que no encontrare aclaraciones en ningun lugar mas que en sus labios y el los tiene sellados.

He intentado hablar tambien con Theodore Nott y con Blaise Zabinni, a ver si ellos podian aclararme algo...o al menos decirme como estaba. Y lo unico que he sacado en claro de sus dos compañeros de casa es que esta mas silencioso, arisco y hosco de lo normal. Rehuye a todo el mundo, no solo a mi. Al menos eso deberia hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo hace.

Ni siquiera con Ginny consigo olvidarme de todo, y eso que ella es mi mejor amiga. Ultimamente esta ausente y se pierde en sus pensamientos. Ademas apenas sale de la sala comun de Griffindor. Va a clase y eso...pero parece que este escondiendose de algo o de alguien. Y no consigo sonsacarle que le pasa. Lo mas parecido a una explicacion por su parte fue cuando me dijo que habia algo en lo que necesitaba pensar, que no me preocupara, que cuando se aclarara las ideas me lo contaria todo, pero que necesitaba algo de tiempo para refrescarse las ideas.

No se a lo que Ginny se referia, pero lleva unos dias muy seria. Es como si hubiera perdido su chispa. Aunque la palabra no es perdido...porque su chispa sigue estando ahi. Es mas bien como que su chispa ha caido sobre algun pajar olvidado y ha arrasado con un incendio toda la comarca. Y Ginny estuviera ahi, mirando las colinas calcinadas de su mente intentando hacer balance de daños. Pero lo que mas me extraña es su expresion. No se que le pasa a la peliroja...pero juro que me da miedo saberlo. Porque pocas veces he visto una mirada tan decidida a tomar una decision...y cuando la tome, se que no habra nada en el mundo capaz de detenerla.

Ron por su parte...sigue sindo Ron. Sigue pegado a los morros de Lavander como si fueran lo mas intersante del mundo. Despues de lo que vivi compartiendo mi existencia con Malfoy...la verdad es que me da pena que se conforme con tan poco. Por no hablar de Harry...que pese a sus 16 primaveras sigue teniendo la capacidad emocional de un bebe en pañales. Esta tan ocupado intentando estar a la altura de las expectativas que de el se esperan y procurando sostener el peso de todas las responsabilidades del mundo en sus hombros que parece no darse cuenta de que hay vida mas alla de el Lord Tenebroso.

Y aquí sigo yo...usando cantidades industriales de maquillaje muggle y magico para ocultar una marca blanca que no deberia tener, y unas cicatrices que me hizo mi mejor amigo cuando mi cuerpo era el de el que un dia fue nuestro archienemigo de la escuela...y lo unico que soy capaz de sacar en claro es que las rencillas de unos crios son una estupidez en comparacion con lo que hay ahi fuera, y que todo esto da asco...y que no comprendo como algunos adultos pueden decir eso de "quien fuera joven de nuevo..." o eso de "mis mejores años fueron los de la escuela...fui tan feliz...". Me gustaria ver si tienen cojones de decir lo mismo su sus años en la escuela, o si su juventud hubiera sido la mia. O la de Harry. O la de Malfoy.

Y lo que mas me desquicia es que una de las pocas personas con la que podria hablar de esto con cierta sinceridad...que me podia aclarar algunas cosas...que me podria calmar los nervios y responder a mis preguntas...parece como si se hubiera esfumado. Dumbledore, para variar...ha vuelto a desaparecer.

_**LUNA:**_

La gente cree que estoy loca. Me llaman Lunatica. Nunca entendere porque lo hacen. Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado...porque si la gente se pasa la vida intendo destacar, intentando ser unicos, diferentes...especiales...porque llaman lunaticos, locos o anormales a los que nacemos siendolo? No es que yo me crea especial. No lo soy. Yo creo que soy normal...pero si soy consciente de que veo el mundo de forma distinta al resto.

Cuando los demas el cielo, ven una masa azul llena de nubes que flotan, o puede que vean los rayos de luz reflejandose en la atmosfera del planeta y pasando al espectro azul que el ojo capta, cruzado por volutas de vapor de agua que tienen aspecto algodonoso por la percepcion en la distancia...Yo no veo eso.

Cuando yo miro el cielo, veo un inmenso espacio vacio que puedo llenar con mi imaginacion, un lienzo azul con motitas de algodón blancas que flotan que puedo pintar en mi mente. Tambien veo de telon de fondo el inmenso vacio del espacio en el que nuestro diminuto planeta gira, solitario en el espacio, y procuro enfocar la vista, mirando mas alla, a los millones de mundos que tienen que haber ahi fuera. Y veo con claridad, que si en nuestro diminuto rincon del universo, que es tanto magico como no magico tenemos tanta vida, tantas formas, tantos colores...tantas maravillas descubiertas y por descubrir...que habra ahi fuera, donde el espacio, las posibilidades, las opciones...son infinitas?

Cuando miro el cielo azul, veo rayos de luz solar atravesando la humedad, veo arocoris de todos los colores flotando sobre mi cabeza, veo el viento arrasstrando los colores y arremolinandolos sobre mi cabeza mezclandolos y creando colores nuevo que siempre me asombro al descubrir.

Porque yo no pienso en terminos de que existe y que no. Yo pienso en terminos de lo que podria existir. Y por eso me llaman Lunatica...porque vivo mi vida dando siempre el beneficio de la duda. Porque vivo creyendo que todo es posible...y me extraña que todos ellos no lo crean, porque vivimos en un mundo magico...

Tan raro les parece que crea en la existencia de los Pumjhoris de cresta blanca, cuando ellos son capaces de sacar una bandada de pajaros de un palo de madera que lleva dentor un pelo de un caballo que tiene un cuerno?

Mi padre me puso una vez, el ejemplo del vino. Y tenia razon. Nadie piensa en lo maravilloso milagro que es una copa de vino. Porque que es la tierra? Piedras pulverizadas enriquecidas con plantas que murieron y se descompusieron, dejando asi nutrientes para la siguiente generacion. Y una semilla. Algo tan minusculo que se llena con tanta vida que acaba explotando y creciendo, y creciendo...hasta alcanzar varios millones de veces su tamaño original. Y las vides...con sus grandes y lustrosas hojas...que dan frutos subsistiendo a base de agua y elementos tan pequeños que los humanos ni siquiera podemos ver a simple vista...y trasmutando la luz del sol en energia! No es maravilloso? Viven del sol! De la luz! Y esa luz a traves de las plantas hace bolsas que se llenan de semillas y una pulpa dulce...y esa pulpa de las uvas es aplastada, y la dejamos que se pudra en barricas de madera. Pero no se pudre! Fermenta! Y cualquier otra cosa, se habria estropeado...pero el milagro continua, porque el zumo de las uvas no se estropea...es casi magia. Pero sin magia, es pura vida,...naturaleza puesta al servicio del hombre de maneras que ni siquiera el hombre podria imaginar. Y un tiempo despues...esas barricas que estaban llenas de minerales de la tierra, luz del sol y agua concentradas dentro de los frutos de las vides...se convierte sin intervencion de nadie en vino.

Porque nadie parece entender que yo si me fijo en esas cosas? En esos pequeños detalles tan normales y corrientes que ni siquiera vemos? Esos pequeños milagros de la vida diaria? Yo los aprecio...me encanta disfrutarlos.

Una vez alguien me pregunto que porque siempre parezco tan calmada, porque nunca me altero. Parecio sorprenderse mucho cuando le respondi que no me altero nunca porque no quiero hacerlo. La vida es muy corta, y tenemos el tiempo contado, ¿porque iba a perderlo enfadandome por algo que no tiene mayor importancia? Ademas, yo soy feliz asi. Y comprendo muchas cosas que otros ni siquiera ven. No me enfado con los que me insultan porque no puedo enfadarme...me provocan tristeza, porque se que ellos nunca podrian ver las cosas maravillosas que yo veo. Ojala pudieran comprender...

Pero hace algun tiempo, cuando Hermione misteriosamente desaparecio casi un mes, Theo me encontro a mi. Me hace compañía, y es bueno conmigo. Y he aprendido a ver en sus ojos. Por alguna razon, no entiendo porque, le gusta mirarme. Le gusta verme feliz, y disfruta viendome ser yo. Si eso le complace, yo disfruto complaciendole. Pero al principio me preocupaba mucho ese chico de slytherin. Porque a pesar de que a veces me sonreia, sus ojos y sus labios nunca parecian sonreir a la vez. Me entristecio mucho.

Por eso, cuando lo lastimaron en clase de defensa y Madam Pompfrey me pidio que si pidia ponerle el ungüento le di un beso en los labios. Queria curar su sonrisa. Theo tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Y tiene unos ojos azul oscuro a los que solo le faltan estar tachonados de estrellas.

Theo ha estado conmigo desde entonces. Me busca, y siempre estoy en sitios donde se que puede encontrarme.

Y el primer dia de navidades, cuando mi padre me mando el mapa celeste en nuestra tradicion navideña de buscar constelaciones nuevas, Theo me dio su regalo. Y e dejo escogerlo a mi. Disfrute mucho buscando estrellas en su cuerpo, me rei mucho pese a que cuando recorria su piel con los dedos y con la pluma dibujando las constelaciones que veia en su cuerpo, tenia la sensacion de tener mariposas volandome en el pecho. Ya habia decidido antes que Theo me gustaba. Pero supe en ese instante que Theo era para mi como la luz del sol para las vides. Y eso me preocupo un poco.

A finde cuentas, el es uno de los chicos mas listos del colegio, y a mi se me conoce como la loca de Ravenclaw. Pero Theo me sorprendio, porque cuando le pedi que me pidiera lo que quisiera y que yo se lo daria como regalo, pues no sabia que regalarle, el me pidio que le curara, y me beso...fui tan feliz...

Theo es una de esas pequeñas cosas maravillosas del mundo que la gente normalmente no ve. Una de esas criaturas tan fascinantes y magicas que nadie cree que existan. La gente lo mira, y solo ven a un chico retraido y antisocial. Pero yo lo miro...y cuando miro a Theo veo a una maravillosa persona que nunca juzga a nadie por las apariencias, veo a un chico con unos ojos tan profundos que podria ahogarme en ellos, veo a alguien que quiere aprender a sonreir con los labios y los ojos al mismo tiempo y que solo lo consigue estando conmigo, porque soy a unica que quiere comprenderle tal y como es y no por los valores con los que juzgamos a nuestros semajentes. Veo a alguien que perdio la capacidad de soñar y que ahora quiere encontrarla de nuevo.

Muchas noches, Theo y yo nos escapamos a los jardines del colegio infringiendo el horario, es tan excitante! Y nos sentamos en una mata abrazados mirando las estrellas y discutiendo sobre como podriamos escuchar la musica de las estrellas. El sabe que quiero oir esa musica, y se esta planteando en serio formas de conseguir escucharla. A veces, cuando mas frio hace, el me abraza y me arropa con su cuerpo mientras me acaricia el pelo.

Lo que Theo no sabe, es que a veces le digo pequeñas mentiras, como que tengo mas frio del que realmente siento. Porque cuando estoy con Theo, nunca siento realmente frio. Se que mentir esta mal...pero cuando estoy con Theo escuchar la musica de las estrellas no me importa tanto como sentir como me abraza, me acuna en su pecho, y me deja apoyar mi oreja en su esternon, y escuchar el latido fuerte e intenso de su corazon. Eso si que es una musica que vale la pena oir...

_**BLAISE**_

Vale. Lo reconozco. Estoy de mierda hasta el cuello. Y tambien reconozco que me lo he buscado. Joder...menudo asco.

Si ya me lo decia mi madre...no juegues con fuergo que al final te quemas...y yo como buen masoquista decidi jugar a ser piromano. Y ahora cierta muchachita con una melena en llamas me esta provocando mas dolores de cabeza de los que realmente buscaba tener.

Soy consciente de que todo empezo siendo un juego. Ella me agarro del cuello y me beso por despecho, pero lo malo es que me gusto. Y para devolverle el favor, decidi hacerle un regalo que le provocara celos a ese memo del que esta enamorada.

La cosa deberia haber acabado ahi...pero no acabo. Porque aquel sabado que fuimos a Hogsmeade solo pretendia ponerla nerviosa, solo pretendia ponerla furiosa. Solo pretendia jugar con ella a ver cuan alto la podia hacerla saltar si la pinchaba lo suficiente. Pero me converti en un gilipollas sumiso subyugado a sus caprichos. Y lo que mas me jode es que me gusto.

Desde entonces, me he pasado dos meses mirandola desde lejos, buscando chocar con ella, robarle roces y disfrutando de verla ponerse tan roja como esa preciosa melena que tiene, disfrutando de sus miradas airadas y sus rebufos histericos cada vez que me veia rondarla. Disfrutando de ver como se ponia nerviosa y tensa cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Me decia a mi mismo que podia dejar de jugar cuando quisiera. Y al principio era verdad. Podia haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hice. Segui jugando. Y ahora me encuentro aquí, sentado en la sala comun de mi casa, debanandome los sesos como un subnormal, sin saber que narices voy ha hacer. Porque esa maldita peliroja se me ha metido en la cabeza de una manera que no puedo entender, y desde que cometi la estupidez de asaltarla el primer dia de navidades en la biblioteca y le robe un mechon de pelo en sus narices, no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que mirar esas hebras rojas y aspirar ese aroma a flores como si fuera un maldito adicto a ella.

Porque no voy a mentirme a mi mismo...eso es lo que soy. Un maldito adicto. Y lo peor es que me encanta que se me resista. Ademas de idiota soy masoquista.

No puedo evitarlo. La tiento, la pico...la azuzo...y ella siempre tiene una negativa en los labios...pero cuando la miro a los ojos saltan chispas...y no puedo evitar dejarla con la miel en los labios. Porque se que si la cogiera y la besara, se que si sucumbiera a la tentacion que ella me supone ella se derretiria en mis manos...y joder si lo disfrutaria...pero entonces se acabaria el juego, y eso me angustia. Porque no tengo claro que es lo que mas me atrae...si la caza o la presa...pero a estas alturas ya no soy capaz de distinguir la diferencia, y se que si sucumbiera...si cediera...no solo perderia el juego, si no que me perderia a mi mismo. Porque en el instante que la bese...y soy consciente que acabare haciendolo, ella no sera mia. Yo sere suyo. Y eso me tortura. Yo, el puto Blaise El Seductor Zabinni...que ha estado en la cama de muchas pero que nunca ha dormido con ninguna...el unico estudiante del colegio que no solo puede competir en conquistas con Malfoy, si no que le supera,...yo, el supremo cazador de Hogwards, estaria cazado.

Y eso no es lo peor. Mis padres son mortifagos, y los suyos de la maldita orden del Fenix...es la amiguita de Harry el puto elegido Potter, el cuarto miembro del trio dorado...lo que en mi familia se considera una traidora de la sangre. Porque si mi familia se entera a mi me crucifican y a ella la decapitan. Porque si Potter o su amiguito la comadreja se enteran se tejen un jersey de calceta con mis intestinos...

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Sonrio. Saber eso lo añade el aliciente del morbo a que me pillen al ya explosivo reto que me supone esa peliroja...Porque ella acabara siendo mia, aunque eso suponga colgar mis espuelas y ponerme un collar con correa al cuello para que ella me saque a pasear como si fuera una maldita mascota...aunque suponga que yo tambien sea un puto traidor de la sangre o que Potti y Weasel vayan a lloriquear a los aurores sobre que hay una serpiente bajo la cama de Ginny...porque lo que nadie sabe es que esa peliroja ha conseguido que me muerda la lengua y me envenene a mi mismo...y eso me cabrea. Eso es algo que no le perdono. Y aunque sea lo ultimo que haga voy a acabar mordiendola...y hare que la sangre le hierva tanto como ella hace que me hierva a mi.

No debiste seguirme el juego peliroja...porque cometiste el error de cambiar las reglas...decidiste ponermelo dificil y dictar tu las normas de la partida...y lo unico que has conseguido es enardecerme.

Supongo que como muchas otras me ha dicho, no quieres ser "una mas de mi lista" una cabeza mas colgada en mi salon de trofeos. Lo que nunca sabras, peliroja, lo que nunca conseguiras arrancarme ni con veritaserum, es que tu maldito nombre no es uno mas de una lista, tu eres una maldita lista en ti misma. Lo has eclipsado todo, has cambiado las reglas de mi universo. Y eso no te lo perdono. Bueno...quizas si. Pero solo te lo perdonare cuando seas mia, Y lo seras...vaya si lo seras...pero hasta entonces disfrutare cazandote, acosandote, odiandote, deseandose, y que coño, porque no decirlo...amandote. Todo a partes iguales. Todo por tu culpa. Todo porque un dia decidiste agarrarme y estamparme un beso delante de ese imbecil del que estas enamorada. Me usaste para darle celos. Y eso no te lo perdono.

Has conseguido que este de mierda hasta el cuello, mi preciosa peliroja...has conseguido que caiga en mi propia trampa. Pero te aseguro una cosa...si yo caigo, tu caeras, gimiendo, conmigo. Y creeme, conseguire que lo disfrutes tanto como yo. Conseguire que lo desees tanto como yo. Conseguire que acabes pidiendome que sea tuyo. Y sabes que? En el fondo, no hace falta. Ya soy tuyo. Joder...como has conseguido volverme asi de loco?

_****_

RON  


Estas navidades van a ser geniales. Todos nos quedamos en el castillo por las vaciones. Me molesta un poco no ver a la familia...pero aun asi va a ser genial. Lavander tambien se queda, y eso solo es la guinda del pastel.

Hermione esta un poco rara desde que volvio de su viaje misterioso, pero quien no lo estaria? A saber que habra estado haciendo...seguro que conocio a algun chico del que no nos quiere hablar. Ginny lleva dos meses que apenas sale de la sala comun, y siempre esta pensativa y algo nerviosa. Pero me alegra que al menos este mas centrada, en cuantos menos lios se meta, mejor. Aunque en el fondo creo que lo hace para pasar mas tiempo con Harry. Y a ver cuando mi mejor amigo se decide a dar el paso...que no es que me haga mucha gracia que se lie con mi hermana...pero si mi hermana se tiene que liar con alguien...con quien mejor que con Harry?

En fin...el castillo se va quedando vacio, los compañeros se largan a sus casas por navidad, y aquí nos quedamos los amigos de siempre...tendremos que ingeniarnoslas para tener algo que hacer, pero seguro que se nos ocurrira algo. Y tendremos que buscar como ingeniarnoslas para que esos dos tontos de mi amigo y mi hermana coincidan bajo el muerdago...y les damos un empujoncito para animarlos...lo que me preocupa es Hermione. Porque si yo estoy con Lavander y Harry con Ginny...ella se quedara sola. Me sabria muy mal que se pusiera celosa por no tener novio. Y conociendola seguro que ya habra estado estudiando la forma de que un libro sea su pareja...pero bueno.

Ahora solo queda ya disfrutar de las navidades

_**HARRY**_

Siempre me han gustado las navidades, pero estas van a ser extrañas. Para empezar, Hermione va a estar en ellas. Normalmente ella se va con su familia al Londres Muggle...pero este año no. Ella se queda. Y Ron tambien. Y Ginny.

Eso me provoca ansiedad. Desde que el verano pasado estuvimos juntos pero no le pedi salir...ha estado rara conmigo. Pero estos dos ultimos meses no se que pensar. El dia que beso a Zabinni solo para molestarme me enfade muchisimo con ella. Y encima tiene un admirador secreto que le regala botas de cuero de tacon de aguja con guantes a juego y una fusta. Los hay con al gusto...como si a las chicas les gustaran esas cosas...y para colmo se que tuvo una especie de cita doble con Zabinni, ese raro de Nott y Luna Lovegood.

Cuando aquel dia llego a la sala comunal cargada de bolsas yo estaba furioso. Se quedo alli un rato, como si esperara que fuera a pregunarle o interesarme por lo que habia hecho. No lo hice. Ya es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones, y si queria contarme algo, que lo hiciera. No iba a preguntar. Pero lo que mas furioso me puso es que encima, fue ella la que se enfado y se largo de alli hecha un basilico!

Lleva dos meses que apenas sale de la sala comunal, y solo le veo el pelo cuando hace los deberes y en las comidas. Le he dado tiempo para aclararnos los dos las ideas y calmar los animos, pero se que tarde o temprano tendre que hablar con ella...

Ginny me gusta...siento algo por ella. Pero no se si puedo plantearme una relacion...y menos con como estan las cosas. A fin de cuentas, tengo un destino que yo no he elegido. Voldemort vendra a por mi tarde o temprano. Y si no consigo derrotarle, la cosa se pondra fea. Si ya esta muriendo gente, si ya esta atacando a los que me importan...no me puedo ni imaginar que haria con Ginny solo por hacerme daño a mi. Y si fracasara...y tuvieramos algo...le romperia el corazon. Prefiero mantenerla a salvo. Se que puede sonar egoista, pero tengo mis razones.

Y aun asi no puedo soportar la idea de verla con otro. Y se que tiene derecho ha hacer lo que quiera...pero me jode. Y mas sabiendo que esto no lo he elegido yo, y que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Supongo que estos dias de vacaciones podre hablar con ella. Y aclarar algunas cosas, Y de paso, ponerme al dia con Herms...porque empieza a preocuparme como me mira. Es como si la hubiera ofendido con algo y no se porque. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de como se frota la pierna como si le doliera cuando me mira asi.

No me explico como siempre acabo teniendo problemas con las chicas. Ya sea con Dolores Umbridge, la maldita Rita Skeeter y su vuelapluma, con mi tia, con Cho, y ahora Ginny y Herms. Si Voldemort y Snapes llevaran faldas haria años que estaria muerto. _**  
**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

Las navidades siempre consiguen que me ponga nostalgico. Normalmente la gente lo interpreta como un tiempo para estar con los suyos, reunirse con la familia...un tiempo de paz, de buena voluntad. Me parece fantastico. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en todos aquellos que deberian estar celebrandola a mi lado, y no estan. En todos los seres queridos con los que no puedo compartir las fiestas y la buena nueva de la natividad.

Supongo que es la tragedia de la edad...que o bien te falla la memoria o bien decide funcionar con una cruel precision, trayendo con sigo a todos los fantasmas del pasado para hacerte compañía.

Paseo por mi despacho, me tomo una copa de licor de regaliz. Miro por la ventana con mi querido Fawkes en el hombro. Y no puedo evitar suspirar.

Lo se. Mis viejos huesos lo saben. Estas seran mis ultimas navidades. De un modo u otro, el punto de inflexion esta cercano, y espero poder decantar la balanza a nuestro favor antes de que todo se precipite y se desencadene lo inevitable.

Un filosofo oriental dijo una vez que un solo grano de arroz desequilibra una balanza. Y es cierto...solo espero tener tiempo suficiente para decir todo lo que debe ser dicho, para hacer todo lo que debe ser hecho. Porque soy consciente, de que ahora, en este momento, ya no solo estan contadas las horas, si no tambien los minutos.

Se que hay cosas que se quedaran pendientes, siempre las hay. Siempre quedan cabos sueltos. Pero lo unico que pueden hacer los que estan en mi situacion, es asegurarse de haber dejado a los que vendran despues preparados, y tener el coraje y la sabiduria de cederles el testigo con dignidad. Porque lo importante, en ocasiones no es llevar la antorcha lejos, si no saber cuando debes ceder el turno y el relevo. Es triste saber que no puedo ir mas lejos. Es mas, no debo.

Una vez tuve un maestro, que me dijo algo que a pesar de nunca haberlo olvidado, he tardado toda una vida en comprender. Y ahora que soy viejo, ahora que mi tiempo se acaba, no puedo evitar sonreir. Ahora que he entendido el mensaje, ya no me sirve de nada mas que como una ultima bocanada de aire para insuflarme valor para hacer lo que debe ser hecho, y afrontar lo que debe ser afrontado.

Yo no tendria mas de 12 o 13 años por aquel entonces, y jugabamos una partida de ajedrez. Siempre perdia ante el. Nunca conseguia derrotarle. Y no entendia porque. Lo que mas me hacia rabiar, porque mi orgulo infantil se sentia herido, era que nunca conseguia comerle mas de dos o tres piezas. Y el siempre me mermaba las mias. Un dia, no pude mas y le suplique que me explicaba como lo hacia, y su respuesta me dejo atonito: _"porque le doy el mismo valor a todas las fichas" _yo le respondi que la unica que verdaderamente importaba, era el rey. Como mucho, el rey y la reina, que el resto estaban ahi para protegerles. Mi maestro sacudio la cabeza con tristeza, y me dijo algo que me ha acompañado toda mi vida.

_ "Albus...si, el objetivo final, es matar al rey enemigo. Y si...hay que proteger al rey. Pero nunca olvides que el rey, pese a ser la pieza mas importante, es la mas debil, la mas lenta, la mas indefensa. Depende de todas las demas para ganar la batalla. Y son las demas piezas las que deben ser sacrificadas. Eso es un despercicio. ¿quieres saber porque te gano siempre? Porque lucho dandole la misma importancia, y el mismo valor a todas las fichas. Albus, nunca olvides esto: aunque sea el rey el que se lleva la gloria, son los humildes peones los que ganan todas sus batallas. No los sacrifiques sin razon, no los desprecies, sin los peones que el rey siempre menosprecia, un rey no es nada, porque hasta los simples peones, cuando llegan al final del camino, se vuelven tan poderosos como las reinas."_

Y aquí estoy yo...despues de haber tardado toda una eternidad en comprender esas palabras, siendo el rey de mi castillo, dispuesto a sacrificarme para que mis caballeros, mis torres, mi reina y mis alfiles, y sobretodo mis peones, ganen una batalla que les va demasiado grande. Es hora de llegar al final del tablero y gritar jaque mate.

_**SNAPES**_

Odio la navidad. Es la epoca mas falsa e hipocrita del año. Familias enteras que se odian, no se hablan y se matarian si se vieran fingen por unos dias que nada ha pasado, que todo va bien, solo para que todos vean como juegan a ser la familia perfecta, el modelo perfecto de espiritu navideño, y mientras todos se sonrien, se hacen regalos y llenan la casa de horribles adornos se miran unos a otros como ovejas iracundas que desean que acabe la fachada, que temine el show, para poder empezar a darse puñaladas de nuevo por la espalda. Hipocritas.

Algunos dicen que soy el Grinch de Hogwards en navidad. Genial. Me da exactamente igual. Al menos yo no soy un borrego mas que sigue las corrientes de unas tradiciones sin sentido. Y aunque lo hiciera, que motivos tengo yo para estar alegre y feliz? Que motivos podria tener yo para celebrar nada?

Todos esos imbeciles sonrientes que cantan villancicos no saben nada de mi. Dicen que soy un amargado sin sentido del humor, pero no saben hasta que punto. Me juzgan por los mismos viejos errores que llevo pagando toda mi vida una y otra vez, meten sus estupidos dedos en mis heridas y las retuerecn con saña, hechandole sal despues. Y aun se prgeuntan porque siempre estoy de mal humor, porque siempre los miro con desprecio. Malditos idiotas...que sabreis todos vosotros de mi? Como os atreveis a juzgarme despues de todo este tiempo? Despues de todo lo que he hecho? Pero vosotros no lo sabeis, verdad? No teneis ni idea...crios de todas las edades que corretean alegres en los pasillos de la escuela, familias enteras que se reunen en casas para cenar a traves de la red flu, y mirais el cielo agradecidos de que no hayan marcas tenebrosas. Fingiis que no pasa nada y seguiis con vuestras vidas como si nada pudiera haceros daño, como si ignorando el mal que os aguarda en las sombras este fuera a dejar de existir.

Y no teneis ni idea...no teneis ni la mas remota idea. Clamais a los cuatro vientos que alguien tendria que hacer algo. Pero no sabeis que para conseguir el zumo alguien tiene que exprimir la pulpa, y para eso, hay que mancharse las manos. Y todos vosotros, malditos hipocrias, poneis el grito en el cielo escandalizados, porque no sois capaces de asumir las consecuencias. No quereis peso en vuestras conciencias, no quereis las manos manchadas,...Pero ahi entro yo, verdad? La oveja negra, el maquiavelico. El que lleva toda la vida haciendo lo necesario para expiar una culpa que no ha dejado de atormentarme ni un puto minuto de mi vida.

Y no teneis ni idea, de que es el aquel al que llamais cuervo desaliñado el que lleva jugandose el pellejo por vosotros tantos años que os daria un infarto de saberlo. Las cosas que he hecho, las cosas que haré por vosotros...y no lo sabeis. Y no lo sabreis. Y en el fondo, no me importa. Me veis sonreir en con mi mueca torcida y creeis que soy siniestro. Se mas de lo que podreis saber nunca. No teneis ni puta idea de todo lo que me debeis. Y por mi podeis seguiir sin saberlo. Yo tengo mis motivos y podeis estar seguros de que ninguno de vosotros esta entre ellos.

Draco si esta entre ellos. Y Albus...y puede que en cierta medida ese metomentodo de Potter. Pero solo porque es el hijo de su madre. Y a ella si le debo algo. Y solo en su memoria, mantendre su hijo a salvo aunque yo prepediria hacerle tragar su propio higado a ese mocososo repelente con infulas de heroe.

Y ahora...ahora el viejo director, ese hombre que fue el unico que me dio la redencion, el unico que perdono mis pecados, y lleva cobrandose esa deuda desde que mis tiempos oscuros, me pide el sacrificio supremo. Que no se diga que no soy un hombre de palabra. Hare lo que me pida. Aunque eso implique que se escupa en mi nombre en los libros de historia.

Y asi, mientras todos los borregos balan sus villancicos y se creen sus propias mentiras sobre los cuentos de navidad, cae la noche. Y ninguno sabe que es el cuervo desaliñado quien vela por ellos. El unico que cumple sus promesas, le pese a quien le pese. Porque alguien tiene que mancharse las manos. Porque siempre hay alguien que tiene que permanecer en las sombras. Porque nadie recordara mi nombre despues de esto. Y sinceramente, no me importa. Que los heroes se lleven la gloria. Yo solo quiero el perdon de alguien que no me lo puede dar. La persona a quien no pude salvar.

La memoria puede ser una perra infiel...pero que le jodan. Que les jodan a todos. Quien quiere su aprobacion? Que sigan viviendo en sus hipocritas vidas llenas de hipocritas mentiras. Yo se lo que hay que hacer. Puede que no sea valiente. Pero soy un hombre de palabra. Y aunque nadie me reconozca el merito de lo que he hecho, cuando caiga, lo hare con la conciencia tranquila. Hice lo que debia hacer. Y lo seguire haciendo. No hay mas que decir.

_**GINNY**_

Llevo dos meses escondiendome de la serpiente. Y no verle no es suficiente. El muy cabron me sigue hasta en mis sueños. El primer dia de navidades el muy cerdo me pillo desprevenida por primera vez en muchas semanas, y me robo un mechon de pelo. Lo que mas me tortura es que si me lo hubiera pedido yo misma se lo habria dado...y ese pensamiento me desquicia. Porque no lo quiero. No lo deseo. No me gusta...y aun asi no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza

Me desquicia ver el enorme paquete que tengo escondido debajo de la cama,...con el traje de cuero completo y la fusta...y no puedo evitar sonreir cada vez que lo veo. Incluso uno de los dias que me quede sola en el dormitorio me lo probe. Y me mire al espejo, sacudiendo la fusta en el aire. Debo reconocer que estaba impresionante. Me sentio sexy...hermosa...me senti mala...me senti poderosa...joder! Me sentia capaz de todo enfundada en ese traje de cuero. Y lo mas lamentable es que estaba mirandome en el espejo deseando que Blaise Zabinni me viera. Preguntandome que cara pondria el viendome asi. El tenia razon...era una forma de tentarme. Y funcionaba.

Cuando por las tardes haciendo los deberes Harry se quedaba conmigo y me miraba embobado...ya no siento las cosquillas que sentia antes. Cuando me tartamudeaba algun cumplico, o me sonreia timidamente rascandose la nuca con con ese gesto aniñado e inocente que antes tan adorable y sexy me parecia...ahora me daban ganas de darle un bofeton y sacudirle de las solapas de la camisa gritandole que madurara. Porque esa sonrisa bobalicona con un gesto infantiloide no se podia comparar a la sonrisa radiante y ladeada de Zabinni, a sus miradas cargadas de morbosa tentacion, a sus movimientos felinos que solo puedo comparar a los de una pantera al acecho de una presa...era como comparar sopa de pollo de esa muy aguada que te dan cuando estas enfermo con un bistec de ternera poco hecho, sangranete y jugoso con guarnicion y todo bañado con salsa de pimienta negra bien picante. ….

Ni siquiera se porque le defiendo, porque le excuso, o porque le comparo con Harry. Harry es bueno, Zabinni malo. Eso deberia bastarme, pero no me basta. Harry es un griffindor, el chico elegido, Zabinni un slytherin, que siempre ha demostrado desprecio por los que no sean pura sangres...

He intentado ignorarle, y no ha funcionado. He intentado caer en la tentacion para descubrir que realmente es un gilipollas sin nada mas que un cuerpazo y el muy imprestable aun asi consiguio darle la vuelta a la situacion y colarse aun mas en mi cabeza. Ya no se que hacer sin recurrir a golpearme la frente con un martillo para olvidarme de toda esta tonteria o pedirle a Hems que me haga un obliviate. Porque para colmo de males, Herms se ha dado cuenta de que algo va mal.

El idiota de mi hermano piensa que estoy tanto en la sala comun de la torre Griffindor porque estoy siendo responsable. Harry no hace preguntas porque asi sabe donde estoy y que hago. Pero Herms no solo es lista, es una chica.

Me gustaria contarselo...se que es sensata y me ayudaria diciendome exactamente lo que necesito oir. Pero no soportaria su cara de decepcion, o qu eme criticara. Ya lo hago yo bastante como para que otra persona diga en voz alta lo que a mi ya me cuesta horrores decirme a mi misma.

Pero tarde o temprano tendre que contarselo a alguien porque esto me viene grande. Zabinni es demasiado para cualquiera. Es una maldita fuerza de la naturaleza. Estoy segura de que si se le sentara a el en una habitacion cerrada, a solas, solo con una silla, y en la habitacion de al lado a una chica que le gustara lo mas minimo, seria capaz de cometer acoso sexual aun con un muro de piedra de por medio. Tiene esa clase de personalidad, esa clase de magnetismo.

Y como odio sentirme tan atraida...como odio que me gusten tanto sus atenciones, como odio que me haga sentir escalofrios la manera en la que siempre parece estar ahi, de forma casual, como si todo fuera una coincidencia, cuando los dos sabemos que el ha provocado esa situacion. Como odio verme impelida a seguirle el juego y como caigo siempre en sus trampas y como me obliga a romper los esquemas solo para escapar de esa espiral en la que me hace caer, una y otra vez.

Como odio que tenga ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa, esa forma de mirar...esa voz grave y cavernosa y como consigue susurrar de modo tan sensual. Deberia estar prohibido por el bien de la poblacion femenina en general (y por mi en particular) que la gente que tiene un sexapil que solo puede medirse en gigawatios y los estragos que provoca con una sonrisa solo se pueden calcular en la escala de Richter andaran por ahi sueltos sin ningun tipo de control y sin medidas de seguridad. Deberia ser ilegal. Deberian meterlo en Azkaban. Pero seguro que incluso desde alli seria capaz de irradiar ese aura que solo el tiene y que solo puede ser descrita como de "atraccion animal"

Pero esto se acabo. Yo era muy feliz con lo que tenia con Harry. Aunque me desquiciaba no saber que era exactamente lo que teniamos...hasta que ese egolatra creido, ese niñato arrogante y con exceso de soberbia aparecio en mi vida. Ese impresentable con infulas de gran conquistador. Se acabo.

No pienso seguir dandole vueltas a esto. Estoy cansada. Voy a olvidar a Zabinni. Y el capullo ese que dijo la frase de "quien pretende olvidar algo se condenaa recordarlo para siempre" se equivoca, pienso ser la excepcion que confirme la regla.

Hare lo que sea para olvidarle aunque vaya en contra de mis principios. Porque Zabinni no sabe con quien se la esta jugando, y ya me estoy cansando de esta tonteria, de las medias tintas y de tener que bailar al son que esa serpiente toca. Me planto. De aquí en adelante las reglas las dicto yo. El juego se ha acabado. Voy a olvidarle. No se como, no se cuando, y por Merlin que no se que hare para conseguirlo. Pero de estas navidades no pasa.

Ya te has reido de mi bastante Blaise Zabinni. Veremos de lado de quien esta la suerte.

_**THEODORE**_

Ahora que lo pienso friamente, nunca he celebrado la navidad. En mi casa...o mas bien en mi castillo familiar, nunca se ha celebrado la navidad. Mi familia celebra la Saturnalia. La festividad de los esclavos. La festividad del sol invicto.

Mi madre siempre fue muy tradicional para algunas cosas. Y cuando el otoño acababa, saliamos a cortar un arbol en los bosques familiares. Y lo metiamos en casa. Tambien arrancabamos plantas silvestres y las trasplantabamos en macetas. Porque se acercaba el invierno, porque las plantas mueren con el frio, y el espiritu de la saturnalia es preservar la vida vegetal para la siguiente primavera. Durante la saturnalia, los elfos domesticos de la casa tenian raciones extra de comida. Era lo que dictaba la tradicion. Y toda la casa se iluminaba solo con velas, antorchas y la luz de todas las chimeneas encendidas, tanto de dia, como de noche, durante todas las fiestas.

No se cantaba, no habia diversion, ni risas, ni canticos. La saturnalia es solemne. Tiempo de recogimiento, de reflexion, de velar por la vida dormida bajo el hielo y la nieve, para que pudiera volvera a florecer cuando el frio se fuera.

Los unicos regalos que se recivian en mi familia durante las saturnalias eran unas tunicas blancas, y unas mascaras de plata con motivos de hiedras, vides, parras y uvas. Y durante todas las celebraciones, teniamos que llevarlas. El dia de año nuevo, se declaraba al sol invicto, con la promesa de que por larga que fuera la noche, por largo que fuera el invierno, por atroz que fuera el frio, el sol seguia invicto, con la promesa de una nueva primavera con la llegada de un nuevo año. Y en los primeros minutos del año recien nacido, poco despues de las doce, haciamos una gran hoguera en el jardin y quemabamos las tunicas blancas, y derretiamos las mascaras de plata. Y enterrabamos las cenizas a los pies de los arboles y las esparciamos sobre las raices de los grandes bancos de flores, para que se nutrieran con el esfuerzo que habiamos hecho para velar la vida

Nunca habia celebrado unas navidades. Y este año, por primera vez, oigo villancicos. Veo arboles llenos de bolas de colores, gente con diademas con cuernos de reno...y me siento aterrado y confuso, sin saber que hacer, que decir...que pensar.

No tengo claro que fue lo que me movio a quedarme este año en el colegio, y no volver a casa. Pero si tengo claro quien motivo esa decision. Luna. Siempre Luna...la que pasea radiante de mi mano y me explica su version de la navidad...y no puedo mas que sonreir y mirarla e intentar absorver cada detalle de ella.

Despues de toda una vida de saturnalias, de tiempos solemnes, de recogimiento y reflexion, de tunicas blancas y mscaras de plata y cenizas en el jardin, mi primer dia de navidades con Luna ha sido como si en mitad del blanco invierno yo estuviera ya en primavera. Ella es todo color, todo calor, una fuente inagotable de vida, de pasion por vivir. Tiene la curiosidad de una niña pequeña, y sus ojos, sus magicos y claros ojos azules, parecen tener un filtro de percepcion que la hace ver el mundo de otra manera.

Y yo quiero verlo tambien asi...quiero oir todas sus historias, todas sus ideas, todas sus palabras, quiero oir todo lo que tenga que decir, todo lo que quiera decirme...porque quiero aprender de Luna...quiero aprender a ve rel mundo como ella. Porque despues de Luna...despues de haber visto un pequeño atisbo de su mundo...no se si podria soportar tener que volver al mio.

Todo le sorprende, valora hasta las mas pequeñas e insignificantes cosas de la vida diaria. Trata a todo el mundo como le gustaria que la trataran a ella. Y para mi sorpresa, eso incluye a los imbeciles que la insultan y la menosprecian. Y ella siempre esta ahi, con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada soñadora en los ojos.

Cuando estoy con ella, todo es facil, todo es simplemente hermoso y sencillo. Ella es una droga para mi. Y lo se, y no me importa. Se como me miran todos cuando me ven pasear con ella dando saltitos a mi lado, tomando mi brazo. Mas de una vez he tenido que volver a cogerla porque ella oira los rumores y se preocupaba por lo que dirian de mi. Dulce Merlin! Se preocupaba por lo que dijeran de mi al verme con ella! Y a mi que me importa lo que digan? Si todos esos idiotas no saben apreciar a Luna por lo que es, por como es...es culpa suya. Yo si puedo hacerlo. Y lo hare todo el tiempo que Luna me permita estar a su lado. Y mas aun. Porque despues de haber estado en la luna con Luna...no hay nada mas que el frio vacio del espacio y la musica de las estrellas que no hemos podido oir aun.

Y aquí estoy yo, el primer dia de navidades, duchandome e intentando borrar con jabon los dibujos de tinta verde que ella dejo en mi cuerpo, sabiendo que no podre borrar al perro de tres patas, al castillo, al caballero de armadura brillante ni a la flecha que ha dejado dibujados en mi corazon, despues de haber probado sus labios...sin saber que hare a continuacion. Yo, que siempre he sopesado todas mis acciones. Por primera vez he aprendido algo que realmente importa, y se lo debo a ella...porque Luna me ha enseñado el valor de vivir el momento, tal y como viene.

Quien sabe...quizas eso que digan que los milagros suceden en navidad sea cierto. Porque yo he tenido el mio.

_**DRACO:**_

Esto es una mierda. Las cosas no tendrian que haber ido asi. Siempre he sido un cabron. Y no es una opinion. Es un hecho. Siempre he sido un egoista, Me he puesto a mi por delante de todos, de todo. Pero Granger lo cambio todo. Ese maldito accidente en pociones lo cambio todo. Se metio en mi cabeza y no quedo sitio donde esconder mis mas oscuros secretos.

Por una vez en mi asquerosa vida, no estuve solo. Y ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ella se fue aquella noche de la enfermeria sin mirar atrás, y sin darse cuenta que habia dejado mi mente, mi alma, mi corazon, mi vida y mi universo patas arriba. Y ya no habia vuelta atrás.

Solo tenia dos opciones. O seguir a mi corazon y buscarla, y hacer que nos mataran a todos. Ser un egoista, hacer lo que siempre he hecho y conseguir lo que quiero a cualquier precio, sin importarme las consecuencias. O la otra opcion. La opcion dificil, el camino que nunca he seguido: el de poner a alguien que no fuera yo por delante, costara lo que costara.

Porque es muy facil ser valiente cuando no tienes nada que perder. Es muy facil ser honrado y decente cuando nadie corre peligro. O al menos, nadie que te importe lo bastante o que tengas bastante cerca como para que te importe.

Pero la cosa cambia cuando el tema es personal. Y personal no es lo mismo que importante. Tener grandes ideales es algo muy bonito hasta que la cruda realidad te parte la cara de dos bofetones bien dados. Y si yo ya estaba de mierda hasta el cuello antes del accidente. Ahora ya la cosa no se podria poner peor ni aunque llovieran ojetes.

Tome una decision. Quizas no la mas valiente. Quizas no la mas sabia. Pero es la unica forma de hacer las cosas que tengo ahora mismo. Y lo primero que tenia que hacer era aprender oclumancia. Snapes lleva dos meses machacandome. Y lo he conseguido. Ni siquiera mi profesor es capaz de entrar en mi mente si no le dejo. Mis recuerdos, mi experiencia,...y sobretodo Granger, estan a salvo ahora en mi memoria.

El segundo paso fue mas dificil. Mantenerme lejos de ella. Porque no soporto tenerla cerca. Es superior a mis fuerzas. Porque se que si me habla...cedere. Y no podre hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Ella procurara que haga las cosas bien, y mientras piensa en una bonita y heroica solucion, mataran a mi madre en el proceso. Y eso no puedo soportarlo.

Ella aun no lo sabe. Granger aun no lo sabe...pero voy a necesitarla. Ya la necesito...la unica manera que tengo de calmar mi ansia, de poder tener fuerzas para hacer esto dia a dia, es verla cada noche en los espejos. A salvo de sus palabras...a salvo del atrayente calor de su piel...a salvo de mi necesidad de ella, de la añoranza que siento de tenerla en mi vida...en mi mente.

Y se que aun asi, tendre que dejar de hacerlo, porque pronto no sera seguro. Ni para ella ni para mi. Solo rezo para que cuando el momento llegue, consiga que me odie lo suficiente como para mantenerse lejos...pero no tanto como para que no haga lo que necesito que haga. Pero es una griffindor...su coraje y su honor hablaran por ella. O al menos, eso espero, porque cuento con ello.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no se podrian poner peor...llegan las navidades. Me quedo en el colegio para seguir con mis clases privadas con Snapes...y yo rezando para que ella, como todos los años se fuera...pero no. Este año se tenia que quedar. Sin clases, sin horarios, el colegio medio vacio...y ella se queda.

No se de donde sacare el coraje que no tengo para hacer esto. Pero por una vez en mi vida...hare lo que debo hacer. Y me importa una mierda la sangre, la familia, los grandes ideales y todas esas chorradas que me han hecho creer desde pequeño. Toda la sangre es roja. Lo que no se aun, es como me la limpiare de las manos cuando me salpique. Si ella sera capaz de perdonarme, o si algun dia, sere capaz de perdonarme a mi mismo lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Vaya mierda de navidades se me plantean por delante. Aunque al menos, son un respiro en comparacion al año que ha de venir...


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: la pequeña odisea navideña de Theodore Nott

Luna estaba pensativa, y mucho. Era el tercer dia de navidades, y Theo le habia estado hablando de como celebraban la navidad en su casa. Luna no era especialmente sensible a la ironia, el cinismo y el sarcasmo. Y estaba preocupada por Theo. Tenia la sospecha de que el slytherin añoraba algo, y queria hacer que se sintiera como en casa. Tomo una decision, y se fue a la biblioteca a investigar. Tardo cosa de tres horas en dar lo que necesitaba. Y leyo. Leyo mucho. Alzo las cejas sorprendida, muy sorprendida por lo que leia. Pero no seria ella quien juzgara a Theo...y se habia decidido a hacer que se sintiera como en casa.

No tardo mucho en dar con Hermione en la biblioteca, sumergida en una montaña de libros. Y se acerco a ella con un tomo en las manos con un monton de marcas de lecturas. Carraspeo intentando llamar la atencion de la ojimiel.

-Luna!- dijo Hermione sorprendida de ver a la rubia ravenclaw alli pasmada mirandola

-Hermione...necesito tu ayuda...bueno...no solo la tuya...

Tardo casi dos horas en explicarle lo que pretendia, y que es lo que esperaba que la Griffindor hiciera por ella. Las hecharon de la biblioteca cuando Hermione estallo en carcajadas.

Mientras Luna se dirigia a un aula en particular, Hermione volvio a la sala comun de Griffindor, y alli se enconto a Ginny, mirando a la chimenea con terca determinacion, como si las llamas la ofendieran.

-Ginny...se que esto te puede sonar raro...pero Luna necesita que le hagamos un favor...

La peliroja la miro con las cejas alzadas y cara de "me voy a arrepentir de esto"

-En serio?

-No hagas preguntas, vale? Pero creeme, necesitas despejarte un rato y te aseguro que cuando sepas lo que Luna pretende te vas a olvidar de todo...

Hermione le hizo un breve resumen. Y a Neville, que estaba estudiando en un rincon, casi le da un infarto ante la explosiva risa de Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo estaba saliendo de la sala comunal de slytherin cuando oyo un suspiro gutural. Movido un por una curiosidad nada propia de el, vio a Blaise y a Draco sentados cada uno en un rincon.

-Estais bien? -pregunto no muy seguro de querer saber a respuesta

Draco solo lo miro con una ceja alzada, sorprendido del interes de Nott. Blaise era otro tema

-Vas a algun sitio, Theo? Porque te juro que quiero salir de aquí un rato...

-Pues iba a ver a Luna...

-La lunatica- Draco no salia de su asombro

-Preferiria que no la llamaras asi Malfoy...-Dijo molesto

-Estan medio liados- Aclaro Zabinni con un guiño travieso

-Dulce Merlin...-Draco se incorporo en el sofa mirando a su amigo con cara de no creer lo que oia- Joder Theo...que le has visto?

-Dudo que pudieras comprenderlo- Le respondio Nott molesto saliendo de alli mientras Zabinni soltaba risitas y cuchicheaba chismes con Draco sobre la relacion del slytherin y la ravenclaw

Theo mascullo molesto mientras salia de la sala de las serpientes y se encaminaba a recorrer su ruta ya conocida de "Lugares Favoritos de Luna"

Busco en los jardines, pero la ravenclaw no estaba alli, y ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla en las aulas por las que solia rondar, hasta que oyo una voz. Un eco mas bien. Era la voz de Hermione Granger

_-Estas segura de que esto se hace asi, Luna?_

_-Si...el libro lo dice muy claro..._

_-Esto es muy raro,...-_dijo una tercera voz entre risitas. Blaise la reconocio enseguida, era Ginny

El Slytherin se acerco con curiosidad a una fuerta cerrada a cal y canto de la que parecia que salian las tres voces femeninas, y pese a que Theo no era curioso ni cotilla por naturaleza, aquello era demasiado hasta para el. Y siguio escuchando

_-Herms cielo...recuerdame porque estamos haciendo esto...-Ginny de nuevo_

_-Porque Luna nos lo ha pedido como un favor personal..._

_-Porque quiero hacerle un regalo a Theo...-corrigio Luna_

_ (Theo que se acababa de poner violentamente colorado)_

_-Pero tu estas segura de que a Nott le gusta eso? Porque no me lo imagino yo de esta guisa...-Ginny de nuevo al borde de la risa_

_-Ni yo...tan serio y formal que parece...no me imaginaba yo que tuviera estos gustos...-Hermione conteniendose las ganas de reir_

_-Bueno,...si no quereis hacerlo por Theo hacedlo por mi...-Luna con un tono de voz que sonaba casi suplicante_

_-Luna,...te hemos dicho que lo hariamos, tranquila...solo que esto es un poco violento...-Ginny sonando ligeramente ironica_

_-Yo nunca habia estado con tan poca ropa...Y menos para por el novio o lo que sea que seais de una amiga...-rio Hermione divertida_

_ (Theo se pone tan colorado que se siente al borde de la ebullicion, se afloja la corbata y se suelta un par de botones, es cosa de el o en ese pasillo hay menos concentracion de oxigeno respirable? Porque tiene una inexplicable sensacion de estar ahogandose...)_

_-Bueno, a mi tambien me pica...y no entiendo estas cosas que se ponen en los pechos...-Luna de nuevo, sonando un poco incomoda_

_-Pues a mi me gusta...- Ginny sonando muy picara- Me hace las tetas tres tallas mas grandes.- Tres voces femeninas estallan en carcajdas_

_-Venga chicas...que si no cuando llegue Theo no sabremos que tenemos que hacer- La voz de Granger sonando mas seria, como si estuviera estudiando para un examen_

_-A ver...si no recuerdo mal lo primero que hay que hacer cuando llegue Nott es ponerle esto en el cuello, no?- la voz de Ginny de nuevo- Y eso es cosa mia_

_-Si- la voz de Luna sonando alegre- y luego Hermione tiene que llevarlo a esa silla y ponerle otro de estos al cuello._

_-Y despues?_

_-Depues hay que quitarle la camisa y pintarle con esto en el pecho-Canturreo Luna alegremente_

_-Vale Luna,...esa parte la haces tu- Esta vez era Ginny, sonando tajante._

_-que bien...-dijo la Ravenclaw con entusiasmo_

_-Vale...hasta ahi todo claro, lo que no entiendo es como se hace esa cosa de la cadera dando vueltas- Dijo Ginny enfadada- tengo la sensacion de que se me van a luxar las lumbares cada vez que lo intento..._

_-Es dificil cogerle el truco...-dijo Luna- pero una vez le coges el tranquillo no es dificil..._

_-Bueno, dejemos los movimientos pelvicos para luego, que si no no acabarmos nunca...-Hermione sonando muy incomda- lo que no tengo tan claro es esta parte de aquí, Luna..._

_-Cual?_

_-Lo de coger un cuchillo, sacrificar una virgen y luego prenderle fuego, aunque la ultima parte es opcional. Y de todas formas nos haria falta un volcan..._

_ (Theo se queda con la boca abierta)_

_-Pero tu estas segura de que Theo te dijo que esto es lo que queria?- Ginny riendose a carcajadas_

_-Que si!-Luna sonando muy enfatica_

_-Sinceramente,...no me imagino yo a Nott haciendo esto...parece tan formal y tan serio..._

_-Vale...y a quien vamos a sacrificar- Dijo Ginny _

_-A mi- La voz de Granger_

_-Estas segura? Esto va a ser pringoso...-Ginny de nuevo riendose a carcajadas_

_-Si bueno...mientras lo que me claveis sea "eso" que Luna a preparado, no va haber problemas...lo que me preocupa es tener que hacer todo esto delante del slytherin sin morirme de vergüenza...-Hermione sonando muy preocupada_

_-Si bueno...-Ginny riendose a carcajadas- si despues de esto no estrechamos lazos entre los leones y las serpients no se que mas puede hacerlo_

_-No os ireis a rajar ahora verdad?- Luna sonando muy preocupada, casi al borde de las lagrimas_

_-Que no, Luna tranquila...pero comprende que nos sintamos muy riduculas asi vestidas, y mas sabiendo lo que vamos ha hacer...y a ver como miramos a Theo a la cara despues de esto...-Hermione de nuevo_

_-No sabeis lo importante que es para mi que hagais esto chicas..._

_-Luna...pero tu estas segura de que a Theo le va a gustar esto? -Ginny de nuevo- De Zabinni me lo esperaria...pero de Nott? _

_-El me dijo que es como su familia celebraba las navidades, lo busque en la biblioteca..._

_-Bueno...si tan convencida estas y es tan importante para ti..._

_-Entonces vale...-canturreo Luna con entusiasmo- Tumbate ahi Hermione, que te voy a abrir el pecho en canal y sacarte el corazon para ir practicando para cuando llegue Theo poder darselo a comer..._

Theo se sobrsalto de golpe al oir eso al borde del panico. Fue casi instintivo, abalanzaron sobre la puerta para abrirla, estaba sellada por dentro

El slytherin sacaron sus varitas. Una potente bombardas salo disparada contra la pobre e inocente lamina de madera haciendola estallar en mil pedazos mientras un monton de chillidos femeninos salian del aula

Theo entro, casi a la carrera, y lo que vio lo dejo clavado en el sitio de pura impresion. Alli estaban las tres muchachas, mirando con los ojos como platos. Las tres llevaban collares de flores de hibiscos, unos cocos cubriendoles los pechos y faldas de largas hebras de hierba en las caderas, Hermione estaba tumbada en una colchoneta mirandolo con los ojos desobitados mientras Luna sostenia en sus manos un cuchillo hecho de regaliz, y entre sus rodillas habia un corazon hecho de chocolate y fresas.

-Que coño estas haciendo Nott!- le grito Ginny con histerismo- Nos has dado un susto de muerte

-Se puede saber que pasa ahi dentro?- Nott, seguia con cara de idiota, mirandolo todo con los ojos desorbitados, la varita en la mano, el pelo lleno de polvo de madera provocado por la explosion y con una mano en el pecho como si pudiera evitar el infarto que sentia iba a darle de un momento a oto con los dedos.

Hermione se levanto corriendo seguida de Ginny y se pusieron sus tunicas por encima de sus ridiculos atuendos. Luna, como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo, se levanto, ando hacia Nott haciendo que sus caderas contonearan e hicieran onderar su falda de hierbas y cuando llego a el, le puso un collar de flores de hibiscos en el cuello

-Hola Theo, te estabamos preparando un Luau para sacrificar una virgen, pero por aquí cerca no hay volcanes...y no ibamos a matar a nadie...pero queria que pasaras las navidades como en casa y Hermione y Ginny me estaban ayudando...

-Luna...normalmente no te haria esta pregunta...-susurro suavemente Theo, intentando sonar cuerdo- Pero de que diablos me estas hablando?

-Pues de lo que me contaste el otro dia sobre tus navidades en casa,...-dijo ella un poco azorada por la cara de total asombro con la que Theo la miraba- Queria que te sintieras como en casa asi que hable con ellas para prepararte una celebracion tipica de las fiestas de heiaulanias...

-Heiaulanias?- Theo seguia parpadeando confuso- Luna...mi familia celebra las saturnalias! ni siquiera se que es eso de las heialanias!

-Un momento,...entonces me estas diciendo...-intervino Ginny Luna se equivoco de nombre y que nos hemos pasado toda la tarde estudiando unas celebraciones que no son, hemos paracticado unos bailes estupidos que casi me rompen la espalda, nos hemos vestido de esa forma ridicula y llevamos horas discutiendo sobre como hacer el rito de manera aceptable sin matar a nadie para nada?- Ginny esaba furiosa

-Me temo que si...-dijo Theo mirando a la peliroja intentndo no reirse

-Oh, no, no no no- Ginny se acerco a zancadas sacando la varita lanzo un reparo contra la puerta- Tu te quedas Theodore Nott...puede que sea el rito equivocado, pero la intencion es lo que cuenta, asi que haloa o como se diga, y bienvenido a tu navidad particular patrocinada por Luna Lovegood

Theo sencillamente se dejo arrastrar, a una silla que habian decorado con flores y frutas, y dejo que Luna le despasara la camisa y le pintara espirales tortugas y flores en el pecho con los dedos, con una pintura pastosa de un tono ocre muy raro. Estaba demasiado en shock como para oponer resistencia, y cualquier cosa antes que enfrentar la mirada airada de esa pequeña peliroja que ponia cara de matarlo si no se dejaba hacer. Ademas, Theodore habia querido unas navidades diferentes, y aquello tenia pinta de que iba a serlo...

No le importo que aquellas tres muchachas le llenaran el cuello de collares de flores, que estuvieran totalmente ridiculas con un bikini de cocos y unas faldas de hierba que se les enredaban y las hacian tropezar, y que no supieran cordinars en el baile. Y luego se pintaron los labios con aquel color ocre y le dieron besos en la frente y las mejillas. Luna dijo algo de que era para bendecirlo o algo asi. Theo no escucho, estaba demasiado concentrado en intentnar no reirse.

Intento mantenerse sereno y digno mientras Luna apuñalaba con su cuchillo de regaliz el pecho de Hermione, que no dejaba de reir. Y mas cuando la hoja de la daga ritual se estampo en el esternon de Granger haciendo un ruidito ridiculo que sono como squishhhh al espachurrarse y deformarse.

Procuro estar serio cuando Luna le entrego el corazon de chocolate y fresas y se lo comio con con ceremonia. Y procuro no reir cuando las chicas se pusieron a dar saltos y bailaban mientras le prendian fuego a una pequeña muñeca de paja a la que habian clavado la cabeza de un mocho a modo de peluca como si fuera una efige de Hermione. Habian cogido una papelera de metal y se habian improvisado un volcan de andar por casa

Las chicas parecian pasarselo en grande y Theo estaba teniendo un espectaculo privado con un circo de rarezas solo para el.

Theo miro a Luna con una nueva fascinacion. Puede que se hubiera equivocado y hubiera entendido mal, pero no podia dejar de sentirse sorprendido y halagado de que hubiera hecho todo aquello por el. De que hubiera convencido a dos amigas a pasar semejante ridiculo y bochorno solo por el.

Mientras la pequeña hoguera improvisada que pretendia ser un volcan seguia hechando volutas de humo y se terminaba de consumir, Theo se levanto, camino hacia Luna, le dio la vuelta cogiendola por la cintura y para deleite de Hermione y Ginny que aplaudieron y rieron al verlo, la beso.

-Luna...-le dijo separando sus labios de los de ella pero sin soltar su abrazo

-Si Theo?

-Has hecho de estas navidades algo que no olvidare en toda mi vida

-Pero si las navidades solo han empezado-Luna ladeo la cabeza mirandolo con los ojos muy abiertos

-Y no sabes lo que me alegro de ello...

La abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, y para deleite de Luna, cuando la solto cogio de las muñecas a Ginny y a Hermione y las atrajo hacia si abrazando a las dos Griffindors mientras no podia contenerse mas y estallaba en una grave y gutural carcajadas

-Chicas...gracias. A todas...

La peliroja y la ojimiel se miraron coloradas y encogiendose de hombros palmearon la espalda de aquel extraño slytherin que segundos despues les solto de su abrazo.

Theo paso la tade con las chichas en su ceremmonia navideña particular. Luna se las habia ingeniado para conseguir algo de comida y bebida de las cocinas y tuvieron una merienda a base de zumo de piña y cerdo.

Cuando Theo se iba a ir ya, despues de que las chicas se hubieran cambiado, la voz de Ginny surgio a sus espaldas.

-No vas a limpiarte y arreglarte, Nott?

-Asi estoy bien- Fue lo unico que respondio Nott. Aparte de una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

Fue de esa guisa como entro en la sala comun de slytherin: con la cara llena de marcas de labios femeninos, la camsia desabrochada, el pecho lleno de dibujitos en tonos ocres, el cuello lleno de collares de flores de hibiscos, una corona de flores en la cabeza y una falda de hierbas largas por encima de los pantalones.

Draco y Blaise, que seguian en la sala comun, abrieron los ojos como platos tal y como lo vieron entrar.

-Que coño te ha pasado?- casi le grita Blaise riendo a mandibula batiente

-Oh...por esto lo dices?- le respondio Theo como si ir con aquellas pintas fuera lo mas normal del mundo- Si te lo contara no te lo creerias

-Pues yo quiero saberlo...-dijo un carcajeante Draco

-A ver...- dijo Nott tocandose los labios pensativo- Luna convencio a Granger y a la pequeña de los Weasleys para que bailaran medio desnudas para mi, luego sacrificaron una virgen y la tiraron a un volcan. Eso fue despues de que me hicieran comerme su corazon. Ah! Y despues merendamos lonchas de cerdo mientras se quejaba de que los cocos les estaban irritando en canalillo.

Theo se giro y se encamino a toda prisa hacia las escaleras, dejando a sus dos amigos con la boca abierta. Corrio escaleras arriba, sabiendo que el shock no duraria. Cuando cierto rubio y cierto moreno fueron capaces de reaccionar y corrieron escaleras arriba persiguiendo a Nott para que les diera explicaciones, ya era tarde, Nott se habia encerrado en su habitacion y emitia un sonido que sus dos amigos no habian oido nunca: Theo reia, reia de verdad, reia con ganas.

Porque Theodore Nott no solo se lo habia pasado bien, si no que Luna le habia regalado algo que no tenia precio: la oportunidad de dejar a sus dos mejores amigos con la mandibula colgando de pura incertidumbre.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: no hay huevos

Theo se dio una ducha, y se vistio para bajar a la cena de navidad. El recuerdo de lo que habia pasado esa tarde aun le hacia aletear sonrisas en la comisura de sus labios.

Draco y Blaise habian desistido de aporrear la puerta de su dormitorio, pero no se habrian rendido. Y el no queria darles respuestas...lo que habia pasado con la ravenclaw y las leonas era algo que solo le concernia a el. Era su regalo de navidad. Bueno...uno de ellos. Y de un modo egoista, Theo no queria compartirlo.

Con sumo cuidado se asomo a la puerta. No habia nadie. Tendria que ser rapido...

Procurando no hacer ruido bajo las escaleras y se asomo a la sala comun. Draco y Blaise estaban en el sofa. Tendria que hecharse una carrera si no queria que lo pillaran...tres...dos...uno...Theo arranco a correr hacia la puerta de que daba al pasillo y la cruzo como una exalacion.

-Pero sera mamon!- Grito Blaise poniendose en pie de un salto y saliendo a toda prisa detras de el

-No te vas a escapar Nott!- Aullo Draco siguiendo de muy de cerca a Blaise, y ganando terreno

Nott se lo estaba pasando en grande, si hace un par de semanas le hubieran dicho que acabaria siendo el centro de atencion de aquellos dos energumenos que lo perseguian a toda prisa por el colegio porque habia tenido una cita misteriosa que le querian sonsacar aunque fuera a golpes con tres chicas...ni el se lo habria creido. Pero asi era...

Se acercaba al Gran Comedor, y para su sorpresa, vio a Luna caminando delante de el. Al pasar a su lado la cogio de la muñeca y la arrastro en su vertiguinosa carrera

-Thheeeeeooooo- Grito sorprendia la muchacha mientras intentaba seguirle el paso como podia

-Luego te lo explico Luna, ahora tienes que salvarme!- Aquello parecio hacer efecto y Luna comenzo a correr a su lado poco antes de que ambos pararan en seco al acercarse a las puertas del comedor y las cruzaran jadeantes y sonrientes, como si no hubira pasado nada

Pero Theo oia los gritos y pasos acelerados que venian a sus espaldas, a un par de pasillos de distancia

-Luna...puedo cenar contigo en la mesa de ravenclaw?

-Pero...pero...-la muchahca lo miraba sin comprender

- Zabinni y Malfoy quieren matarme- dijo como unica explicacion- no puedo cenar en slytherin esta noche.

-Entonces conozco el sitio perfecto- Canturreo ella alegremente. Tomo de la mano a Theo y se dirigio a la mesa de Griffindor.

Cuando llegaban a su destino, unos sudororos, colorados y derrapantes Draco y Blaise aparecieron en la puerta.

-Hola chicos.- saludo Luna al grupito al que se dirigia

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavander y Neville se giraron como un resorte al oir esa soñadora voz

-Luna! Theo!- Ginny era toda sonrisa, Hermione estaba colorada hasta las orejas, y los demas no enendian que hacian aquellos dos alli plantados

-Chicas...Theo se esta escondiendo, necesita acogerse a santuario... podemos cenar con vosotros?- La voz de Luna daba miedo, un mafioso siciliano con 40 años de experiencia en el oficio podria haber aprendido algun que otro truco de intimidacion con aquel tono de voz

-Una pregunta...-Dijo Ginny mirando de reojo al moreno que estaba fulminando a Nott con la mirada desde la puerta del comedor y el rabioso rubio que tenia al lado.- Si cenas con nosotros, Zabinni y Malfoy se van a cabrear?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas...-dijo el slytherin con una radiante sonrisa

-Entonces sientate a mi lado, Nott...-La peliroja dio una culada a un lado haciendo sitio

-Ginny...que crees que estas haciendo?- Ron miraba a su hermana como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Harry no hacia mas que boquear

-Dejala Ron...a mi tambien me parece bien que Theo se quede, hay confianza- Hermione le guiño un ojo a la peliroja y ambas soltaron risitas. Esas risitas mortificaron a los dos slytherins que miraban desde lejos mientras iban a su propia mesa para cenar

-Confianza? Desde cuando conoces tu a Nott?- la voz de Harry era un hilillo estrangulado

-Pues desde que Hermione se fue de viaje mas o menos...-Para sorpresa de todos, era Nott quien habia hablado.

-Ademas, los novios de mis amigas son mis amigos- Canturreo Ginny alegremente

-Lo mismo digo...-coreo Hermione

-novios?- la estridente voz de Lavander rompio el aura de complicidad de las tres chicas y la serpiente. Tambien podria haber arañado el cristal.- con quien estas saliendo Nott?

-Conmigo...-dijo Luna con voz soñadora- o eso creo...

-que?- Ron y Harry hablaron a la vez. Aquello era demasiada informacion que procesar de golpe

Theo cogio la mano de Luna y la miro con una sonrisa. Sobraban las palabras, y de paso las explicaciones. Por alguna suerte de coincidencia, con suaves plops los platos con comida comenzaron a aparecer, quitandole tension al momento.

-Que buena pinta tiene todo...-comento Ginny como si nada

-Vosotras lo sabiais y no dijisteis nada!- acuso Lavander a Ginny y a Hermione

-No veo en que te incumbe a ti lo que Theo y Luna hagan, Lavander...-La corto Hermione con un tono tajante de voz

-Pero...pero...pero...-Lavander, reina de los cotilleos, se sintio completamente fuera de honda.

-A mi lo que me preocupa es desde cuanto este slytherin a pasado a ser "Theo" y ha dejado de ser "Nott"- comento con acido en la voz Ron, aunque sus palabras sonaron menos corrosivas de lo que pretendida dado que tenia la boca llena de pavo

-Eso tampoco te incumbe, hermanito...

-Eso Ron...si tu no nos das explicaciones de tu vida no veo porque tendriamos que darte nosotras explicaciones de la nuestra- Corroboro la ojimiel

Y Theo no salia de su asombro. Tenia a dos leonas y a una aguila rodeandolo y defendiendolo. A el, una serpieente. Si no fuera por el picorcillo que le provocaba en la nuca la mirada conjunta de Draco y Blaise intentando taladrarle la nuca desde el otro lado de la sala se habria reido

Poco a poco, todos se centraron en sus comidas. La cena siguio sin mucha mas conversacion por parte de ninguno. Cundo iban por el postre, Lavander decidio que ella queria a Ro-Ro con caramelo y acabo llevandose casi a rastras al pelirojo para comerle la boca en algun rincon perdido del castillo.

Harry empezo a sentirse incomodo con tan extravagante compañía y se puso en pie.

-Ginny...te vienes a la sala comun?- pregunto con cierta incertidumbre. Unos segundos mas tarde de lo que deberia, añadio- Y tu Hermione?

-Yo aun no he termminado de comerme mi postre...-dijo Hermione tranquilamente

-Yo tampoco- Ginny ni siquiera habia mirado al ojiverde

Harry suspiro pesadamente y se sintio vencido por la situacion, y casi arrastrando los pies, decidio volver a la torre de Griffindor, quizas cuando las chicas volvieran estuvieran mas calmadas y le explicaran que era lo que habia pasado en la cena.

-No habeis sido un poco crueles?- pregunto Nott suavemente

-Esa pregunta se hace rara de escuchar de la boca de un slytherin,sabes?- Ginny no podia parar de reir

-Si bueno...-Theo se rasco el cogote incomodo

-Por cierto...porque huias de esos dos que no dejan de mirarte mal?- Pregunto Hermione con un nudo en el estomago al ver los acerados ojos de Malfoy brillar en la distancia

-Porque quieren saber lo que paso esta tarde y yo no tengo ganas de decirselo...-comento tranquilamente el muchacho

-pero si no paso nada...-Ginny reia de nuevo

-Lo se.."nada" que a ellos no les incumbe- Sentencio Theo

-en ese caso te guardamos el secreto...a mi tampoco me hace mucha ilusion que me vesti de esa forma tan ridicula y deje que me apuñalaran con regalices y que queme un mocho en una papelera...-comento tranquilamente Hermione sintiendo un escalofrio de vergüenza al recordar

Los cuatro rieron divertidos, y Blaise y Malfoy no podian sentirse carcomidos por la duda. Querian saber de que hablaba Nott con esas tres. Querian saber que cojones habia hecho Nott para de un dia para otro estar rodeado de tres chicas que no paraban de reir ante los comentarios de el...Theo, el misantropo que nunca habia sido capaz de juntar tres palabras delante de una femina ahora tenia su propio haren. Y no uno cualquiera...la lunatica de ravenclaw, la peliroja que obsesionaba a Zabinni y la castaña que era los desvelos de Malfoy.

Poco a poco, el comedor se fue vaciando, y cuando no pudo mas, Draco se puso en pie y se fue, dejando a Hermione con una amarga sensacion en la por su parte, se puso en pie y se acerco a la mesa.

-Se puede saber de que os reis tanto? Poque yo tambien quiero reirme,...-comento seductor al llegar a la mesa de griffindor

-No es asunto tuyo, Zabinni...-musito Ginny con voz sedosa. Para su disgusto, Blaise se sento a su lado, justo en el hueco que Harry habia dejado

-Vamos no seas mala peliroja...porque no me lo cuentas...-se inclino acercando el rostro hacia ella y con una voz que rezumaba doble sentido por cada letra, añadio- Me muero por saber...

-Zabinni nunca te han dicho que eres un insolente cotilla metomentodo?- Le espeto la pequeña Weasley sin retrocer ante el acoso directo de el. El se inclino aun mas y le susurro en el oido

-Si tu supieras has donde llega mi insolencia, mi curiosidad o donde me quiero meter...

Theo se pellizco el puente de la nariz. No sabia que le estaba diciendo Blaise a Ginny pero se podia hacer una idea viendo los violentos colores que habian nacido como amapolas en las mejillas de la peliroja. Hermione y Luna miraron la escena con las cejas alzadas

Ginny no dijo nada, miro a Blaise desafiante a los ojos, sonrio de medio lado y lentamente, muy lentamente, se levanto. Blaise esperaba que lo abofeteara o lo insultara, pero no. La peliroja sencillamente giro sobre los talones y salio del comedor

-Genial Blaise...sencillamente genial...con lo bien que iba la cena hasta que llegaste tu...-mascullo Theo irritado

-Yo?- respondio el aludido rezumando inocencia- que he hecho yo ahora?

-Deberias ir a disculparte...-comento Luna con ternura

-Sabes...esa es una gran idea preciosa!- canturreo alegre Zabinni- voy ahora mismo y le pido perdon de rodillas

Para pasmo de los tres que quedaban en la mesa, Blaise se levanto y se fue a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

-Estaba siendo sarcastico?- mascullo irritada Hermione

-A mi lo que me da miedo es que cabe la posibilidad de que estuviera hablando en serio...-Dijo Theo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras veia a su amigo marcharse.

-Bueno chicos, yo tambien me retiro ya...-Hermione carraspeo y despidiendoe, dejo sola a la pareja.

-Vaya...que rapido se han ido todos...-susurro Luna sorprendia

-Bueno, Luna...que te apetece hacer esta noche?- Propuso el. Ella sonrio radiante

-Vamos a pasear, quiero pasear en la nieve contigo...

-Claro...lo que tu quieras Luna...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tal y como Blaise salio por las puertas del comedor, una mano lo agarro de la pechera de la tunica salida de la nada y lo arrastro por un pasillo.

Cuando se recupero de la sorpresa, Blaise solo podia ver una larga melena peliroja oscilando hipnoticamete delante de sus narices. Bueno, delante no, cosa de un palmo por debajo de sus narices. Pero aun asi se le dibujo una inmensa sonrisa idiota en la cara.

-Me estas secuestrando Peliroja?

-Callate

-si querias que te siguiera solo tenias que pedirlo...-dijo el con cinismo

-que te calles...

-Puedo saber al menos que prendes hacer con este indefenso muchacho que estas arrastrando Merlin sabe donde a la fuerza y en contra de su voluntad?

No pudo añadir mas, porque Ginny lo habia arrastrado a un aula vacia y lo habia empujado contra una de las mesas y Blaise se habia dado un rodillazo contra una de las patas de madera.

-Joder...-mascullo, cojeo un poco acercandose a una silla, sentandose y frotandose la rotula

-Esta bien Zabinni...hasta aquí hemos llegado. Puedo soportar tus insultos, tus chorradas, tus majaderias, tus insolencias e incluso tu macabro sentido del humor. Pero tu acoso y derribo ya es demasiado.

-Y que propones, peliroja?- dijo el sin poder contener una sonrisita de medio lado.

-Quiero que me beses, aquí y ahora, y si no lo haces tu lo hago yo.

-Ah!- comento el poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ya estamos otra vez con esas peliroja? Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversacion...y ambos sabemos como acaba. Tu me declaras tu pasion, yo soy un caballero que no cede a la tentacion, y me voy respetando tu virtud con la promesa de un final feliz mas a delante...

-No...esta conversacion no va a ir asi, Zabinni...-dijo ella sonriendo con malicia.

El slytherin se quedo pasmado cuando vio que ella se llevaba las manos al pelo y se lo recogia en una alta coleta muy prieta. Una larga cola de caballo roja como el fuego se sacudia como un latigo a su espalda cada vez que se movia. Blaise intento tragar saliva pero tenia la boca seca.

-No era esto lo que querias, Zabinni?- ronroneo ella con malicia- que te pidiera que me besaras? No una, si no dos veces ya?

-Lo que yo quiero esta mas alla de un beso...-dijo el arrellanandose en su silla, aun con la rotula dolorida, pero disfrutando del paisaje que suponia aquella peliroja vengativa con expresion de orgullo y exudando suficiencia.

-Pues yo quiero olvidarte

-Y si yo no quiero que me olvides, peliroja?

-Lo que tu quieras me da igual, Zabinni- dijo ella.- vas a besarme o no?

-No- sentencio el con una sonrisa, cruzando los brazos en el pecho, desafiandola.

-Es tu ultima palabra, Zabinni?- La voz de Ginny derrochaba dulzura. Era una de esas voces aterciopeladas que esconden un martillo dentro. Blaise no lo sabia

-Si.

Blaise volvio a sonreir con suficiencia. Pero su sonrisa se quedo congelada. Ginny se habia abierto la tunica, y la habia dejado caer al suelo. Llevaba los zapatos del colegio, llevaba los altos calcetines de lana que le llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla, llevaba la falda del uniforme...y llevaba el corse de cuero negro que dejaban desnudos sus pecosos hombros, y unos guantes tambien de cuero que le llegaban por encima de los codos.

-Joder peliroja...-consiguio graznar mientras la nuez se le volvia loca de tanto subir y bajar por su garganta.

Pero Ginny le sonreia, de una manera indescifrable. Blaise era incapaz de moverse, porque si se movia se le tiraria encima y le despasaria el corse con los dientes y luego...lo que penso le provoco escalofrios.

La peliroja se llevo inocentemente las manos a la espalda y moviendose a una velocidad pasmosa, algo hizo zas. La cabeza de Blaise salio dispara hacia un lado con un dolor lacerante en la mejilla. Ella le acababa de girar la cara con un golpe de fusta. La fusta que el mismo le regalo. No habia sido un golpe demasiado fuerte, pero picaba. No se lo habia esperado. La miro con odio, con rabia, con deseo, casi con admiracion. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, vio la varita en la mano de ella que le apuntaba directamente a la cara mientras Ginny retrocedia lentamente, paso a paso.

-Te lo adverti, Zabinni...

-Peliroja...no juegues conmigo...-dijo el agazapandose en la silla y mirandola como una pantera sonriente, brutalmente excitado por la situacion

-Quien esta jugando?- susurro ella con inocencia- Accio Varita de Blaise Zabinni

Antes de que el pudiera entender que pasaba la varita le salio disparada del bolsillo de la tunica y acabo en las manos de ella. Y vio como ella tomaba esa varita slytherin y se la metia lentamente en el canalillo del corse.

Un sudor frio empezo a bajarle a Blaise por la espalda. Y algo nada frio empezaba a subirle en la bragueta.

-Que diablos crees que estas haciendo, peliroja?- dijo levantandose de la silla, dispuesto a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento

-Tomar rehenes...-sonrio ella- Cuando quieras recuperar tu varita, buscame, estare encantada de negociar los terminos...aunque ya sabes lo que quiero...

Ginny se acerco retrocediendo sin darle la espalda, apuntandolo en todo momento con su arma. Al llegar al marco de la puerta, tomo el pomo y la cerro de golpe. Y salio corriendo, mientras reia.

Y alli se quedo Blaise, desarmado, con la cara dolida, una sonrisa idiota, y una ereccion enorme.

- Creo que he creado un monstruo...-se dijo a si mismo con orgullo mientras rememoraba una y otra vez la imagen de la griffindor enfundada en cuero- pero esto no queda asi...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione no sabia donde ir. No tenia ganas de volver a la sala comun ni a la torre de Griffindor. Y se fue a los jardines interiores un rato.

Hacia frio, pero se arrebujo bajo la tunica y se sento en el escabel de un arco de piedra, apoyando la espalda contra el mismo mientras miraba el paisaje con cierta nostalgia.

No podia dejar de comparar la nieve con la piel de Malfoy. Blanca y fria...y aun asi tan atayente...tan inspiradora...tan seductora...

Paso un buen rato, sin saber cuanto exactamente alli, hasta que empezo a quedarse fria. Se miro las manos y aquel tinte azulado le clamaba a gritos ir hacia una chimenea para no sufrir una hipotermia.

Se removio perezosa en su asiento improvisado hasta que algo la agarro por la cintura. Casi le da un pasmo. Se giro y ahi estaba Malfoy, mirandola con esa expresion neutra e indescifrable que nunca habia conseguido comprender.

-que susto me has dado!- Hermione casi estaba gritando, con el corazon desbocado.

El no dijo nada, desvio la mirada hacia la columna en la que ella habia estado apoyada y volvio a mirarla a los ojos.

Ella miro en esa direccion, y el corazon, que ya le iba a mil por hora, casi se le para en seco. Todo el arco de piedra estaba trenzado con muerdago.

-No estaras pensando en...-comenzo a decir la leona

Pero no pudo continuar, porque tenia la boca llena los labios de fue un beso apasionado, ni uno cariñoso. El sencillamente atrapo con la boca la boca de ella, silenciando toda las palabras, uniendo sus cuerpos por donde se escapa el aliento.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y alargo una mano para acariciarle las mejillas y el pelo, y cuando a Draco se le escapo un insconsciente y leve suspiro ante la caricia, y la atrajo mas hacia si, comenzando a tantear los labios de ella con la lengua, Hermione hundio sus dedos en la lacia y brillante melena de el y profundizo su caricia.

Nunca supo que paso. Nunca supo porque lo hizo. Pero Draco de pronto la solto y retrocedio, mirandola aterrado, como si no se creyera lo que habia hecho. Casi sale corriendo en estampida del jardin

Y si Hermione no hubiera tenido las piernas temblandole habria salido corriendo detras de el. No podia pensar, no podia hablar. Se sentia llena de una bruma calida y una sensacion de vertigo. Draco Malfoy la habia besado bajo el muerdago. Despues de meses de silencio, de rehuirla. La habia encontrado en el jardin y sin mediar palabras, la habia besado bajo el muerdago...

Hermione no podia parar de sonreir. Quizas las cosas no iban a ir tan mal despues de todo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny corria por los pasillos, como una posesa, temiendo que Zabinni la siguiera. Y se sentia excitada. Se sentia viva...sentia un torrente brutal y demoledor de adrenalina corriendole a toda pastilla por las venas.

Grito la contraseña a varios metros antes de llegar al cuadro de la Sra Gorda, y cuando la puerta se abrio, entro en la sala comun como un vendaval sin disminuir su velocidad. Solo alli dentro freno como pudo riendo sin control

No se habia dado cuenta de que Ron y Lavander la miraban como si estuviera loca. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de los detalles.

Ginny llevaba un corse de cuero, y los guantes a juego, la tunica en la mano, la varita en la otra, la fusta que le habian regalado hace algun tiempo clavada en el cinturon a su espalda y el mango de una segunda varita saliendole del escote.

-que cojones significa esto?- le grito Ron a bocajarro- que coño haces asi vestida y de quien es es varita?

-Dejame en paz, Ron...-dijo la hermana pequeña sin poder parar de reir

-De eso nada! vas a contarmelo ahora mismo porque ….-Ron no pudo terminar la frase. Tenia la varita de su hermana apuntandole directamente en un agujer de la nariz

-Porque que, Ron? Termina la frase si tenes huevos. Yo no me meto en tu vida, y tu vas a dejar de meterte en la mia. No necesito ni tu aprobacion, ni tus consejos, y desde luego no tu proteccion, asi que...dejame en paz.

-Pero tu te has visto?- dijo Ron inflingiendo toda la logica de aquellos que tienen sentido de superviviencia- Tu sabes lo que pareces asi vestida?

-Sinceramente hermanito...me importa una mierda. Tenia que vestirme asi para conseguir lo que quieria...y lo tendre dentro de muy poco, asi que...si no tienes mas que decir...buenas noches.

Y Ginny dejo a su hermano y aquella que rezaba porque nunca llegara a ser su cuñada con la palabra en la boca.

Sabia que su hermano protestaria, gritaria, y haria el memo...pero a ella no le importaba. Al llegar a su dormitorio se desnudo, se puso el pijama y se dedico a juguetear un rato con la varita de Zabinni. Era de una madera roja con reflejos rojizos. Sabia que el slytherin estaria enfadado con ella. Pero que se jodiera...no haber empezado el juego.

Y Ginny se acurruco en su cama, y se fue a dormir sonriendo al recordar la mezcla de deseo, desenfreno, dolor y rabia con la que el la habia mirado cuando lo golpeo con la fusta. Se fue a dormir con las palabras de el, amenazandola con saltarle encima...se fue a dormir con la expresion de lujuria con la que la habia mirado cuando ella se metio la varita en el escote. Pero Ginny cometio un error...porque pensar en todo eso antes de dormir hizo que Zabinni se le colara en los sueños...y no fueron precisamente dulces ni tanquilos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry paseaba por los pasillos del castillo en silencio. Pensando. Esa noche habia pasado algo en el comedor. Algo que a el se le habia escapado...y se sentia azorado por ello.

Sabia que no podia huir de Ginny mucho mas tiempo, que tendria que decidirse pese a lo que el pensaba realmente que era lo correcto. Pero no queria pasarse todo el año rompiendose la cabeza contra las paredes cada vez que la viera...

Quizas si pudiera tomarse un respiro, no? Hablaria con ella mañana...si. Quizas aun pudieran arreglarlo. Ella lo comprenderia. A fin de cuentas...Harry sabia que ella lo llevaba persiguiendo desde segundo...¿que podria haber cambiado en unas semanas si ella lo habia esperado casi cuatro años? Sonrio sadisfecho. Todo saldria bien. Si.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bueno, gracias a todos por la paciencia, no se si podre seguir actualizando al ritmo que lo he hecho hasta ahora porque tengo varios proyectos en marcha que me robaran bastante tiempo, pero no os preocupeis que no abandonare la historia. Odio la gente que lo hace...me da demasiada rabia como para hacerlo yo.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me habeis dejado ^^ habeis llegado a emocionarme de verdad.**_

CAPITULO 18: el umbral del placer y el umbral del dolor.

Draco corria hacia la entrada de la sala comun de slytherin. "mierda mierda mierda..." No paraba de recriminarse lo que acababa de hacer. Aunque el recuerdo de los labios de Hermione bajo los suyos le quemaba en la boca como un tatuaje.

Se sentia traicionado. Traicionado por si mismo, por sus instintos, por sus deseos...sencia que se habia fallado a el mismo. Y no podia permitirselo. Debia hacer lo que siempre habia hecho...amordazar a su corazon y dejar que su frio cerebro tomara el mando. Y no podia hacerlo si sucumbia a la cercania de Hermione...no. Nada de llamarla Hermione. Ella era Granger...Granger...no Hermione. Debia poner una distancia emocional entre ellos. Debia alzar una barrera para protegerse...y sobretodo para protegerla a ella. Debia haber una frontera...aunque luego cada noche cediera para ir a buscarla en el reflejo de los espejos...aunque cada noche fuera debil y acabara perdiendo ante la revelion de su cuerpo y su corazon. Pero eso no importaba. Los espejos no podian hacerle daño...no podia hacer nada irreparable. Era solo una imagen...verdad?

Draco entro a la carrera en la sala comun dando gracias de que no hubiera nadie. Y subio las escalones de tres en tres para meterse casi en plancha en la cama y taparse con la colcha. Como si ese pedazo de tela pudiera protegerle de todos sus fantasmas, como si el edredon fuera un escudo inquebrantable que mantuviera lejos sus miedos.

Debia ser fuerte y lo sabia. Habia tomado una decision y la llevaria a cabo. Pero decirlo era mucho mas facil que hacerlo...y mas cuando su fuerza de voluntad se veia a puesta a prueba dia tras dia...momento tras momento...Sonrisa de Granger tras sonrisa de Granger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente amanecio radiante, con los rallos del sol reflejandose cegadores sobre la espesa capa de nieve que cubria el paisaje como un delicado manto.

Theo y Luna no habian dormido en sus respectivos dormitorios, y alli seguian, el con sentado con la espalda recostada sobre uno de los muros del jardin con las piernas abiertas y Luna sentada entre ellas, con la espalda recostada en su pecho. Ambos tapados con una de las mantas que habian sacado del cuarto de menesteres.

Contemplaban la salida del sol como si nunca hubieran visto una. Ambos sonrientes. Cada uno de ellos con sus propios motivos para sonreir.

-Theo...

-Si Luna?

-Somos novios?

-Quieres que lo seamos Luna?

-Me gustaria...

-Entonces lo somos.

-Pero no tendrias que pedirmelo primero?

Theo sonrio, y ladeandose un poco la miro a la cara con una somnolienta pero radiante sonrisa.

-Luna Lovegood, quieres ser mi novia?

-Lo dices en serio?

-Las dos veces lo he dicho en serio, Luna

-Me encantaria serlo Theo...-Theo no le dejo terminar la frase, dado que se habia inclinado y le sellaba los labios con los suyos.

Cuando el slytherin se separo de aquella boca, Luna lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas teñidas de rubor. El sonrio.

-No es la primera vez que nos besamos Luna...porque te ruborizas?

-Porque es la primera vez que me besa mi novio...mi primer novio- dijo ella paladeando las palabras como si fueran caramelos.

-Yo es la primera vez que beso a mi novia...mi primera novia.

Ella se acurruco en brazos de Theo ronroneando suavemente, mientras el la abrazaba dandole su calor corporal.

-Deberiamos irnos a dormir un rato, Luna...pronto la gente empezara a despertar y haran preguntas de porque no estamos en los dormitorios...y si no dormimos al menos unas horas nos pasaremos todo el dia dando cabezazos y medio dormidos...-Theo hablaba con dulzura, acariciandole el pelo a Luna con cariño.

-Estoy agusto aquí...-Luna empezaba a cerrar los ojos adormilada por el calor del cuerpo masculino, una noche entera en vela y la sedante voz de Theo combinada con sus caricias lentas en su melena.

-Yo tambien Luna..

-Cinco minutos mas?-dijo ella abriendo los ojos antes de que los parpados volvieran a pesarle demasiado. Theo sonrio divertido al verla luchando contra el sueño y el cansancio y perdiendo la batalla.

-Claro Luna...-dijo incapaz de negarle nada a la ravenclaw. Y Theo la miraba, y vio como 30 segundos despues ella habia caido dormida en sus brazos.

Fiel a su palabra, espero unos 5 minutos antes de levantarse envolverla en la manta y levantarla en sus brazos. Theo no era especialmente fuerte, pero Luna era muy ligera. La recosto contra su pecho y se dirigio al interior del castillo. Sabia donde estaba la entrada de la casa de revenclaw, habia acompañado a Luna algunas veces hasta el pomo del aguila, y cuando iban llegando, la sacudio suavemente intentando despertarla. Ella abrio los ojos sin verlo del todo

-Eh?

-Luna...tienes que decir la contraseña...

-que?

-La contraseña...-repitio Theo con paciencia, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Luna se removio en sus brazos y el la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Se sonrieron y Theo se despidio acariciandole la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

-Descansa Luna...nos vemos luego...

Mientras el slytherin se alejaba, no podia evitar aspirar hondo y sonreir al notar el olor a manzanas de Luna en su camisa y sus ropas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Ginny hacia varias horas que se habia despertado, y estaba bajando al comedor a por su desayuno, cuando vio a Zabini apoyado en las puertas con los brazos cruzados y una escabrosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vaya peliroja...a ti te iba yo buscando...-dijo frotandose distraidamente la marca rojiza que ella le habia dejado en la mejilla el dia anterior.

-Ah si?- repuso ella con fingida inocencia- Y porque si se puede saber?

-Porque tienes algo que me pertenece...

-Vaya...tan pronto capitulas?

-digamos simplemente que admito que tu has ganado este asalto peliroja...pero la guerra continua...

Ginny se saco la varita de Zabinni del bolsillo y la acaricio con picardia, pasandose la punta de la misma por los labios.

-Aqui peliroja?- Dijo Blaise acercandose a ella peligrosamente

-Tu que crees?- Ginny se giro y salio casi corriendo hacia los desiertos pasillos, con el moreno sonriendo corriendo tras ella.

Ella se metio en uno de los vacios baños con Blaise detras, y cuando Ginny se dio la vuelta casi da un respingo al verlo a un escaso palmo de distancia.

-Entonces recuperar mi varita me costara un beso?

-Asi es...-Ginny alzo el menton con orgullo, sonriendo, sabiendose vencedora. Al fin podria besarle, y podria olvidarle, sacarse de la cabeza toda esa maldita situacion que tanto la obsesionaba.

-Entonces sea como tu quieres, peliroja...

Blaise se paso la lengua por los labios mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Cuando Ginny cerro los ojos esperando el beso, el sonrio. Aquello era lo que habia estado esperando. Llevo las manos a la estrecha cintura de Ginny y la alzo en vilo sentandola de golpe en la pica del lavamanos, y hechando su cuerpo hacia delante, la medio recosto contra el espejo disfrutando al oir el murmullo de sorpresa de ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Blaise abrio la boca y la cerro sobre el cuello de la peliroja, mordiendola, lamiendo aquella pecosa piel, mientras con las manos le sacaba la camisa de la cintura de la falda y le acariciaba la sensible piel de las lumbares.

Ginny no pudo evitar un escalofrio, ni un encrespamiento por la sorpresa. Ni mucho menos un quedo gemido cuando sintio toda su epidermis llena de pequeñas chispas calidas que le nublaban la vista.

Blaise seguia mordisqueandole el cuello, llenandole de besos el cuello, las claviculas, los hombros...y cuando le paso la punta de la lengua por la garganta, desde un lobulo de la oreja a otra, como si la estuviera degollando con sus labios...Ginny no pudo evitar hechar la cabeza atrás y morderse los labios para impedir que otro gemido se le escapara, ni tampoco pudo evitar hundir sus dedos en el crespo y rizado pelo de Zabini, que tan corto llevaba siempre.

Fue en ese instante cuando Blaise lo supo, como si fuera la señal esperada, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano de fuerza de voluntad, se hecho hacia atrás dejando a una perpleja peliroja con ganas de mas sentada en la pica del baño. Alargando la mano, cogio su varita y retrocedo aun mas

-Que...que haces?- dijo ella, sin saber si se referia a que es lo que habia hecho o porque paraba.

-Cumplir los terminos acordados...peliroja...-La voz de Zabinni sonaba entrecortada y ronca, lo que enhardecio aun mas a Ginny

-Que?- Ella estaba aturdida, con toda la piel ardiendole de excitación.

-Recuperar mi varita me costaba un beso...no?

-No me has besado, idiota!

-Si lo he hecho preciosa peliroja...-Blaise se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la puerta, sonriendo al saber la turbacion que habia causado en la orgullosa griffindor- la proxima vez, especifica "donde" quieres que te bese...

Y alli se quedo Ginny...con las piernas convertidas en gelatina, el cuello humedo por la boca de Blaise, la marca de los dientes de la serpiente en sus claviculas, y sonriendo con una mezcla de frustracion y lujuria. El habia vuelto las tornas a su favor...pero tambien tenia razon...puede que hubiera ganado esa batalla en el ultimo minuto...pero joder si no iba a ser ella la que ganara la guerra...

Harry llevaba un rato dando vueltas por los pasillos, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que iba ha hacer, lo que iba a decir...cuando vio a Blaise Zabinni salir de un baño con una enorme sonrisa y la varita en la mano. Se acerco con lentitud y hecho una mirada dentro. Para su sorpresa, alli estaba Ginny, mirandose al espejo, y recolocandose la camisa. El ojiverde entro en panico. Entro corriendo en el baño y cogiendo a Ginny de la muñeca la hizo girar

-Estas bien? Ese idiota de slytherin te ha hecho algo? Ha ….-no pudo terminar la frase al ver la expresion de sadisfecha diversion en la cara de ella.

-De que diablos estas hablando Harry? Claro que estoy bien...

-Pero acabo de ver salir a Zabini de aquí y pense que...

-Esto es un baño Harry...-dijo ella cortandole de nuevo

-Pero...-Harry miraba las ropas descolocadas de ella y fruncio el ceño.

-Pero que?- le desafio la peliroja a continuar.

-nada...si estas bien todo esta bien...-Se rindio el ojiverde muy confuso por la situacion.

-Ya me parecia a mi...

Ginny termino de remeterse la camisa en la cintura de la falda y sonriendo alegremente salio del baño dejando a Harry con dos palmos de narices y muchas preguntas sin responder a su espalda.

-Lo que yo te diga...-dijo Lavander con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando alternativamente a Harry y Ron, mientras este ultimo cabeceaba asintiendo, como corroborando la version de su novia- Ayer Ginny llego a la sala comun de noche vestida de cuero y con una varita que no era la suya!

-De cuero...-Harry susurro las palabras sin poder creer lo que oia

-Si! llevaba ese corse que le regalo Blaise Zabini y los guantes de su admirador secreto- Lavander estaba disfrutando horres de ser la fuente de fideligna informacion amorosa de Harry Potter.

-Blaise le regalo el corse...-El ojiverde estaba pensando en voz alta, cuando algunos cabos sueltos le vinieron a la mente.

Flash: Ginny cogiendo a Blaise de la corbata y estampandole un beso delante de sus narices...y como luego el moreno sonreia de oreja a oreja y le decia que no matara al mensajero por ser tan memo de no entender el mensaje.

Flash: Blaise inclinandose sobre Ginny aquella tarde en Hogsmeade mientras Theo y Luna sonreian. Como el decia algo que conseguia ruborizar mucho a la peliroja.

Flash: Ginny llevando el corse de cuero que Blaise le habia regalado, y llevando una varita que no era la suya

Flash: Blaise saliendo del baño varita en mano y Ginny dentro, sonriendo y recolocandose la camisa.

Harry se hundio de hombros. Con expresion abatida. Aunque no estaba seguro de si lo que sentia eran celos, furia asesina hacia cierto slytherin, sentimiento de traicion por parte de Ginny o una indescifrable emocion en el fondo de su cabeza en la que la imagen de un pequeño Harry Potter con un bate inmenso en el que las palabras IMBECIL estaban grabadas en colores chillones lo golpeaba una y otra vez en la nuca.

-Harry...Harry...HARRY!- Ron tuvo que sacudirle un poco para que reaccionara- En que diablos estas pensando?

-En que soy un idiota Ron...en eso pensaba- Harry volvio a hundirse de hombros mientras miraba a su pelirojo amigo como un cordero al que acaban de degollar.

-Pero que dices!

-Tio...di por supuestas demasiadas cosas...di por sentadas demasiadas cosas...crei que...yo crei que algunas cosas siempre estan ahi...y me equivocaba.

-De que estas hablando?- Ron lo miraba como si le hablara en otro idioma e intentaba ignorar el interminable parloteo de Lavander.

-Hablo de que espero que Ginny sepa lo que hace...

-Tu sabes algo?- inquirio subitamente interesado Ron

-No, pero tengo mis sospechas...

Harry miro a la aludida en su conversacion, que desayunaba alegremente en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Luna, con la que hablaba sin cesar. Y a Hermione, que misteriosamente habia decidido tomar con las dos muchachas la primera comida del dia. Su animo ya estaba bastante bajo con la escena cuando para terminar de hundirsela, Theodore Nott se acerco a las tres chicas y ellas le sonrieron, y se unio a ellas tomando a Luna de la mano para desayunar el tambien. Harry no podia comprender como de un dia para otro, las serpientes se habian vuelto tan populares. Tan sociales...y como pululaban siendo el centro de un universo femenino que el no podia comprender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Y te lo pidio asi? Sin mas?- Ginny sonreia con incredulidad.

-Si...-Luna se ruborizo mientras masticaba distraidamente un pastelito de calabaza.

-Vaya con Lovegood...que calladito se lo tenia...-Ginny no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita mientras le golpeaba a Hermione con un codo de modo conspirador.

-Quien lo iba a decir...Luna y Theodore Nott...suena raro...-Hermione sonrio alentadora.- Pero haceis buena pareja...si tu eres feliz me alegro por vosotros Luna.

-Si,...soy feliz...el es fantastico...

-Quien es fantastico?- Theo aparecio con las cejas alzadas mientras miraba a las tres chicas con una expresion indescifrable.

-Hablabamos de ti, Theodore Nott...-dijo Ginny en un susurro complice mientras disfrutaba de como a Theo se le alzaban aun mas las cejas de pura incredulidad

-Ya...claro...seguro...-dijo el slytherin sintiendose de pronto muy incomodo.

-Si no vas a creer las respuestas que te damos mejor sera que no hagas preguntas,...-Hermione no pudo evitar una risa

-Iba a preguntaros si me puedo sentar a desayunar con vosotras pero viendo lo visto no se si replantearmelo...-Theo las miro con cierta reticencia...sospechando que ellas se reian de el de un modo que no podia comprender.

-No seas tonto, claro que puedes...aunque la que tendria que decirlo es Luna...estamos en su mesa- Ginny disfrutaba viendo la turbacion del slytherin. Tocar las narices a serpientes se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempos favorito.

-Claro que puedes sentarte Theo...siempre eres bienvenido...-Luna hizo hueco a su lado para que Theo se sentara

Mientras el slytherin se servia una taza de te, se sentia observado por las tres chicas. Eso le ponia nervioso.

-Que es lo que os parece tan interesante...?- mascullo por fin algo incomodo por el escrutinio al que le sometian. Al menos dos de ellas...Luna lo miraba como siempre miraba Luna, con expresion soñadora.

-No se porque...pero los slytherins os estais volviendo muy interesantes ultimamente...-comento la pequeña peliroja como si tal cosa.

Luna la miro con las cejas alzadas, Theo abrio tanto los ojos que parecia que se le fueran a salir de las orbitas. Hermione se atraganto tanto con un trozo de pastel que Theo tuvo que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que volviera a respirar.

-Me lo parece a mi o has dicho slytherins en plural...Ginny?- Apunto Luna con curiosidad.

-uhm? Que?- dijo Ginny intentando cambiar de tema, se le habia escapado el comentario anterior.

-Aunque claro...la reaccion tan exagerada de Hermione tambien es interesante...-siguio Luna, con despiadada inocencia.

La aludida de pronto encontro muy interesantes los pastelitos, y Theo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Si...por lo visto los slytherins se habian vuelto muy interesantes ultimamente por lo visto...

-Vaya, vaya...algo que contarnos, chicas?- Dijo Theo con ese tono de voz aterciopelado "marca registrada por los slytherins".

-No!- Fue la respuesta simultanea de Ginny y Hermione mientras un intenso rubor las cubria. Theo no pudo evitar sonreir, clavando los codos en la mesa y mirandolas a ambas mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus largos y elegantes dedos.

-Seguras?- inquirio con curiosidad, nada dispuesto a darles cuartelillo despues de que le hubieran tomado el pelo antes a el.

Las dos griffindor no contestaron y se miraron entre ellas sospechando que cada una de ellas le estaba escondiendo algo a la otra. Theo las miraba a las dos sonriendo como un gato. Sin perde detalle...Luna no hacia mas que mirar a los tres, uno tras otro, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hummmm...me lo parece a mi o aquí hay serpiente escondida por ambas partes?- Ronroneo Theo con fingida inocencia

-Eh...-Hemrione y Ginny parecian de pronto interesadisimas en el sabor de las galletas de chocolate.

-Chicas...estais muy coloradas...-comento distraidiamente Luna consiguiendo que se ruborizaran aun mas al exponer en voz alta algo tan evidente que las dos leonas rezaban por que no se notara.

-Y mas coloradas que se van a poner...Luna...-añadio Nott tomando a la ravenclaw de la mano

-Porque dices eso..?- Luna entrelazo sus deditos con los de el

-Porque me parece a mi que hemos tocado una tema muy escamoso...

-oh! crees que a ellas les gustan chicos de slytherin?- pregunto Luna con su soñador e inocente tono de voz

Theo no respondio inmediatamente, y miro a las dos leonas con una ladina sonrisa en los labios. Disfrutando de ver como los colores de las dos chicas se intensificaban casi hasta la incandescencia.

-Si...y te aseguro Luna...que no es una simple sospecha...lo que seria interesante saber es quienes...

-Oh!- Luna miro a sus amigas con una inocente sonrisa

-Theo...te han dicho alguna vez que para ser un misantropo tienes un increible don para meterte en donde no te llaman?- Ginny lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y diversion. El sencillamente se encogio de hombros.

-Ginny, te han dicho alguna vez que para ser una descarada que siempre tiene una mordaz respuesta tienes una carencia mas que evidente de talento para cambiar de tema?- Le respondio el ensanchando su sonrisa.

-No vas a dejar el tema, verdad?- se rindio Ginny

-Tengo pinta de querer dejarlo?

-Por eso lo decia,...-se rindio la peliroja- esta bien...digamos simplemente, y no es que el chico en cuestion me guste en absoluto, que cierto slytherin me tiro el guante y estamos en un tira y afloja a ver quien se sale con la suya, contento?

-Hummm...jugar con serpientes no es saludable, Ginny...-Theo parecia divertido.

-Dimelo a mi...

-Y esa serpiente tiene nombre...?

-Si...pero no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vaya...me vas a obligar a sacar mis propias conclusiones?- Theo tenia pinta de estar pasandoselo en grande.

-Sabes que para nunca decir nada cuando te propones hablar puedes ser increiblemente odioso?- Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa

-Me lo dicen a menudo...-asevero el ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa- Pero se te sigue dando fatal cambiar de tema...por no mencionar lo interesada que parece Hermione en pasar desapercivida...

La ojimiel dio un respingo, fulminando a Nott con la mirada. Con lo que se estaba esforzando en no llamar la atencion...

Un minuto de silencio incomodo recorrio el cuarteto, mientras Luna no hacia mas que mirar a las griffindor con los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa de Theo se ensanchaba perezosamente.

-Esta bien...-Dijo el al ver que las dos leonas estaban a punto de estallar como patatas calientes- dejo el tema...pero sabeis que me acabare enterando...

-Permiteme dudarlo...-lo desafio la peliroja.

-Querida leona...nunca desafies a un Slytherin...tenemos tendencia a salirnos con la nuestra.

Y como si esa afirmacion por parte de Theo fuera una profecia, Draco y Blaise entraron en el comedor. Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar mirar a los recien llegados y seguirlos con la mirada hasta que tomaron asiento, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Theo.

-Interesante...-susurro el con una victoriosa sonrisa- muy interesante...

Hermione no pudo mas y mascullando una excusa salio casi corriendo del lugar, seguida por muy de cerca por Ginny.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Luna confusa

-Nada, mi niña...que estas navidades van a ser mas interesantes de lo que nos pensabamos...-dijo el levantandose y tendiendole de nuevo la mano- Te apetece ir a dar un paseo por el lago?

-Siempre...-dijo ella levantandose tambien y cogiendole la mano

Mientras salian del comedor, Theo no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a sus dos compañeros. Blaise sonria como un idiota mientras se daba un atracon. Draco parecia pensativo y silencioso, mas hosco de lo normal. Si...estas navidades iban a ser interesantes. Muy interesantes.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: La filosofia de las serpientes y otros complementos de moda.

Theo y Luna pasearon durante un buen rato por las orillas del lago negro. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena se hubiera sorprendido mucho de ver el misantropo y solitario slytherin jugar a pillar...o algo parecido...con la escentrica loca de Ravenclaw. Se perseguian el uno al otro sin normas ni reglas aparentes en su juego, se lanzaban bolas de nieve y se escabullian el uno de brazos del otro solo para volver a dejarse atrapar mas tarde. Era como ver dos imagenes girando suavemente en una mesa, como se repelen y se atraen sin motivos aparentes. Pero lo mas extraño era que ambos reian. Luna lo hacia a menudo, pero no de aquella forma tan abierta y sincera. Theo era otro tema. Muy pocos sabian siquiera que Nott supiera reir.

No fue hasta poco antes de la hora de la comida cuando ambos se encaminaron de nuevo al castillo, cogidos del brazo, y charlando amigablemente. Nadie se acerco lo bastante para saber de que hablaban esos dos, pero tampoco sintieron ganas hacerlo: La forma en la que les brillaban los ojos a los dos mientras se miraban decia todo lo que se necesitaba saber sobre la conversacion.

Cuando se separaron, Theo se dirigio a la sala comun de slytherin con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Se habia divertido en el lago con Luna...pero tenia una asignatura pendiente.

Entro en las mazmorras y miro de soslayo hacia la chimenea. Alli estaban Draco y Blaise, leyendo unos pergaminos y haciendo las tareas que tenian para navidades. Perfecto.

-Hola chicos...-dijo dulcemente Theo, con ese tono de voz melodico y modulado que solo saben pronunciar correctamente los tahures que saben quien lleva que cartas en una partida en la que las apuestas alcanzas cuotas legendarias.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Draco y Blaise alzaron la cabeza y miraron a Theo con cierta curiosidad. Las cejas del rubio y el moreno se alzaron cuando sus miradas suspicaces se estrellaron de pleno contra la sonrisilla juguetona de Nott.

-A ti que te pasa?- mascullo Draco sintiendose incomodo de pronto

-A mi? Nada...solo os saludaba

-Tu nunca solo saludas Theo...- Repuso Blaise divertido, movido por la curiosidad

-Bueno...quizas Hermione tenga razon cuando me dice que debo hacerlo mas a menudo...-comento con inocencia.

Bingo. Draco se tenso de golpe y apreto los puños, arrugando el pergamino que tenia en las manos. Theo ensancho unos milimetros su sonrisa.

-Hermione? Desde cuando llamas a Granger por su nombre?- Pregunto Zabini con curiosidad. Nott se encogio de hombros con inocencia.

-Ultimamente hemos coincidido bastante...

-En serio?- La voz de Draco se habia vuelto lapidaria.

-Si bueno, Hermione es amiga de Luna...y ahora que estoy saliendo con ella, coincido bastante con ellas...ya sabeis, Hermione y Ginny.

Tiro de tres puntos. Con mate incluido. Draco vuelve a tensarse con la mencion del nombre. La cabeza de Zabini se levanta como un resorte y mira de frente a Theo. Nott se acerca como si tal cosa y se sienta en uno de los sillones cogiendo uno de los libros que sus dos compañeros estan usando para los deberes.

-Asi que ahora te relacionas con ravenclaws y Griffindors?- La voz de Draco rezuma...rabia? Theo no sabe descifrarlo. Pero lo blanco que se le estan poniendo los nudillos al rubio oxigenado es mas delator que sus palabras. Nott sonrie fingiendo no haberse dado por aludido. Hora de apostar un poco mas fuerte.

-Por lo visto no soy el unico...- susurra de modo conspirador y complice.

Premio gordo con pleno al quince. Blaise da un respingo que hace volcar un tintero. Draco rasga el pergamino que tiene en la mano mientras fulmina a Theo con la mirada.

-Oh! vaya...que desastre...-murmura Theo como si tal cosa inclinandose y tomando unos pañuelos para limpiar la tinta.

Draco masculla algunas cosas entre dientes y se levanta largandose de alli. Blaise mira como Malfoy desaparece y taladra a Nott con la mirada.

-Vale...basta de juegos, tu que sabes?

-Yo?- Nott es la viva imagen de la inocencia

-Theo que nos conocemos...

-Por lo visto no nos conocemos tanto,..eh Blaise?

Zabini se puso colorado. Y miro a Nott con suspicacia. Por lo visto su misantropo amigo queria jugar a "a ver quien destapa antes sus cartas". Blaise se recoloco en su asiento apoyando los codos en las rodillas, inclinandose hacia delante y mirando a Theo a la cara.

-Esta bien...supongo que sugerir poner las cartas sobre la mesa no serviria de nada, no?

-No lo se Blaise...acaso tienes cartas que poner sobre la mesa?

-Me referia a "tus cartas", Theo...

-No soy yo el que tiene cartas escondidas Blaise...

-Ya veo...

Ambos slytherin se miraron a los ojos, sonrientes. Se tanteaban para ver quien soltaba prenda antes. Quien cometia un error. Un par de minutos despues, Blaise se rindio, le picaba demasiado la curiosidad. Theo siempre le ganaba por ese pequeño defecto suyo.

-Esta bien Theo...tu ganas...que diablos sabes?

-Humm...tan rapido capitulas Blaise? Estas perdiendo cualidades...-El retintin en la voz de Nott no podia ser escondido ni malinterpretado

-No me jodas Theo...

-Lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo precisamente Blaise...

Zabini fruncio las cejas y miro a su amigo con un cruce de reproche y diversion, ver hacer a Theo una broma picara era algo que no se veia todos los dias.

-Vas a desembuchar o no Theo?

-creo que eres tu el que tendria que comenzar, no crees, Blaise?

-Joder con Nott...vale...que quieres saber?

Theo sonrio de oreja a oreja. Se arrellano en su asiento y cruzo los brazos.

-Digamos que necesito rellenar algunos huecos...quien?

-Ginny...

-Cuando...?

-Cuando empezo a perseguirnos haciendonos preguntas sobre Draco cuando desaparecio Hermione...

Theo asintio con la cabeza, aquello cuadraba.

-Bien...me toca- Comento Blaise- Como cojones te has enterado?

-Bueno...que le regalaras un traje completo de cuero fue una pista...-Canturreo Theo trinfal- los comentarios que ha hecho ultimamente cuando hemos comido los 4 juntos ha sido otra...

-Que cuatro juntos comeis juntos? Que comentarios?- Blaise lo miraba con una ceja muy arqueada

-Luna, Hermione, Ginny y yo. Hemos comido juntos algunas veces, no solo aquel dia que me perseguisteis por los pasillos para sonsacarme algo que no era asunto vuestro.

-Ah...y que ha dicho si se puede saber.

-Cosas muy interesantes sobre las serpientes- Dijo Theo ambiguamente, retorciendo el significado y la frase que Ginny habia dicho horas antes.

-Que cosas?- Blaise resplandecia de curiosidad, como un niño ante un regalo.

-Hummm...-Theo se lo estaba pasando en grande- creo que eso se lo deberias preguntar a Ginny...no crees? No me parece correcto hacer publicas las confidencias...seria violar la confianza que ha depositado en mi...no crees?

-No seas cabron Nott...- Blaise lo miro enfurruñado, como si acabaran de arrancarle un caramelo de la boca.

-Venga venga...si ella me hiciera ciertas preguntas no te sentiras mas como dabiendo que recivira la misma respuesta que tu?

-Depende de lo que pregunte...tienes mi permiso para contarle todos los detalles si alguna vez te pregunta sobre el tamaño de mi...

-Blaise!- Se escandalizo entre carcajadas Theo

-Que?- Canturreo alegremente Zabini rezumando inocencia por cada poro de su piel

-Eres incorregible...-Theo se levanto, cuando Blaise se ponia en modo exivicionista lo sacaba de sus cabales.

-Eh eh eh, donde crees que vas! Aun no me has contado nada!

-Visto lo visto, prefiero no hacerlo...te sugiero que hables con Ginny...es ella a la que deberias pedirle respuestas, no a mi.

Theo subio las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, mientras sonreia y pensaba. Si era Blaise la serpiente que se enroscaba bajo la cama de Ginny y le ponia las mejillas tan rojas como su pelo, no cabia duda de quien era el ofidio que atormentaba a Hermione Granger. Solo que sonsacarle algo a Draco iba a requerir mucho, muchisimo tacto. Por algo era el principe de Slytherin...

-Ginny...podemos hablar?

La peliroja dio un respingo y se giro para mirar a Harry. Se detuvo en su paseo por los pasillos del colegio. El ojiverde iba con el uniforme de quidditch, debia ir a entrenar un rato.

-Claro...que pasa?

-Es que...yo queria preguntarte...-Se paso la mano por el pelo incomodo. Ginny no pudo dejar de ver como se habia ruborizado el muchacho.

-Tu diras Harry...

-Bueno...-Harry tomo aire y cerro un segundo los ojos. Si iba a hacerlo mejor soltarlo de golpe- Tu sabes que me gustas...no?

-Pues no se que decirte Harry...-dijo ella alzando una ceja sorpendia por el arrebato del chico

-Tu ya sabes que nos yo muy bueno con esto de las chicas...-Ginny parecio molesta por ese comentario.

-Harry...donde quieres ir a parar?- por algun motivo, a la peliroja se sentia incomoda. Si Harry le hubiera dicho algo asi hacia apenas unos meses se habria sentido la chica mas feliz del mundo. Ahora le parecia un niñato inmaduro y emocionalmente inseguro que daba mas rodeos de los necesarios. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacarse la socarrona sonrisa de Zabini de la memoria.

-Es que...bueno...se que lo he hecho muy mal contigo,...sobretodo el año pasado cuando habiamos empezado algo y yo lo deje estar y...-Harry volvio a tomar aire para envalentonarse- que ha pasado Ginny?

-No se a que te refieres.

-A nosotros...bueno...tu estuviste mucho tiempo diciendo que yo te gustaba y...

-Como tu bien has dicho- Le corto ella- fuiste tu el que lo dejo, no?

-Si...

-Entonces? Que esperabas Harry? Que me pasara toda la vida esperandote a que te decidieras?

-No es eso...-mascullo el removiendose incomodo sobre los pies- solo queria preguntarte si estabas saliendo con alguien ahora

-No veo porque eso tendria que ser de tu incumbencia- Ginny se puso automaticamente a la defensiva.

-Ginny...puede que ya no seamos pareja y eso...pero sigo preocupandome por ti y lo sabes.

-Harry...a donde diablos quieres ir a parar con todo esto?

-Estas saliendo con Blaise Zabini?- Solto el a bocajarro. Al ver como Ginny se envaraba y lo miraba como si quisiera hacerle reventar la cabeza, a Harry se le encogio el corazon. Tenia miedo de la respuesta.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero ya que te preocupa tanto, no, no estamos saliendo.

-Pero hay algo...no?

Ginny no le respondio, se quedo alli, plantada, mirandolo con rabia.

-Ginny...es un slytherin...-empezo Harry al cabo de unos segundos, al ver que ella no decia nada

La peliroja vibraba de furia. No se podia creer lo que oia. Harry continuo con su dialogo sobre lo peligrosos que son los slytherin, lo poco que son de fiar. Que la usaria y la tiraria, que le haria daño, que el solo queria protegerla. Hasta que Ginny estallo.

-A que estas jugando Harry?- mascullo casi escupiendole en la cara. La expresion del ojiverde cambbio a un estupor completo al ver como Ginny avanzaba un par de pasos y lo agarraba de la pechera de la tunica y se lo acercaba para clavarle una mirada tan punzante que al niño que vivio le parecio que no sobrevivira mucho mas si ella seguia mirandole asi.

-Que? No estoy jugando! Solo pretendo ayudarte!

-Ayudarme a que? A escoger a la persona adecuada? "aprobada por Harry Potter y compañía"?

-Pero que te pasa Ginny?- dijo el cogiendola de las muñecas para que le soltara

-Que que me pasa? Que que me pasa?- Ginny parecia a punto de abofetearle- Que estoy hasta los cojones de todos vosotros! Eso es lo que me pasa! Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mia. Me querias avisar? Me querias aconsejar y advertir? Pues muy bien! Dadme por avisada, aconsejada y advertida! Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mia.

Lo solto de golpe y se giro para irse antes de que el ojiverde la detuviera.

-Ginny no quiero que te hagan daño!

-Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez...-dijo la pelirroja muy lentamente, con un tono de voz glaciar- que a lo mejor no me hacen daño, Harry? Que a lo mejor yo puedo hacerle daño a el?

-A que te refieres?

-que a que me refiero? Justamente a lo que estoy diciendo, maldito idiota!

-que?- Harry la miro como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

-Tu y mi hermano sois iguales! Os merecis el uno al otro! Estais tan ocupados pensando en lo que me combiene y lo que me deja de combenir que no os parais a pensar nunca en lo que quiero o dejo de querer!

-que?- Harry se sentia perdido y confuso ante el arrebato de la pequeña peliroja.

-Joder Harry! Eres tonto o te lo haces? Despierta de una vez! Te he esperado mucho tiempo, te he dado cientos de oportunidades de reaccionar, y no te has enterado! Y ahora te sorprendes que alguien se pueda interesar por mi?

-pero es un slytherin Ginny!- mascullo el irritado por el arrebato de la muchacha

-A lo mejor no son tan idiotas como otros que conozco!- Harry retrocedio un paso al sentirse aludido- a lo mejor los slytherin se dan cuenta de las cosas! Harry, puede que seas el elegido, el niño que vivio y el avatar de los griffindor, pero todo lo que tienes de valor y corazon te falta de cerebro!

Ginny avanzo el paso que el habia retrocedido arrinconandolo contra la pared.

-Te has planteado alguna vez, Harry, porque los Slytherin son como son?- le espeto a escasos centimetros de su cara

-Son como son y punto!- el ojiverde casi le grito a la defensiva, intimidado por el irancundo arrebato de la pequeña peliroja.

-A si? Pues yo creo que son asi por otra cosa...-Ginny no sabia lo que decia, y decidio ni siquiera pensar en ello. Era la furia la que hablaba y decidio darle rienda suelta- Yo creo que son como son porque es lo que esperamos de ellos. "los slytherin son malos" decimos..."son todos iguales" decimos...has pensado en alguna ocasión que a lo mejor somos nosotros los que los hacemos asi? Los rechazamos, los excluimos, malpensamos de ellos. No les damos ni una sola oportunidad, ni cuartel, ni clemencia...pensamos directamente lo peor de ellos y luego nos sentimos orgullosos cuando lo verificamos o decepcionados cuando no conseguimos hacerlo! Si yo estuviera en esa situacion...con todo el mundo siempre esperando lo peor de mi...sacaria lo peor de mi solo por la tension que eso supone!

-Los estas defendiendo?- mascullo Harry irritado

-No imbecil! no los estoy defendiendo a ellos! Lo que estoy haciendo es no defenderte a ti! Solo porque yo estoy dispuesta a darle una unica oportunidad a un unico slytherin que a mi nunca me ha hecho nada y que hasta ahora no me ha dado motivos para despellejarle vivo no significa que defienda a toda su casa!

-Entonces que estas haciendo Ginny? Porque no te entiendo!

-Ese es tu problema Harry! Que no tienes porque entender esto! ACEPTALO! Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo! Y si al final resulta que vosotros teniais razon, pues mira, al menos podre decir que el error fue mio, y descuida que ire obedientemente a que podais decirme con orgullo y sadisfaccion un glorioso "te lo dije".

-Ginny...es que no quiero que te hagan daño!

-Ese, Harry...es problema mio, no tuyo.

Ginny se giro y se fue a grandes zancadas, dejando a un Harry muy confuso en uno de los pasillos que daban al comedor. Lo que ninguno de los griffindors habia visto era que no estaban solos. Que Luna y Theo estaban tras el recodo del siguiente pasillo mirandose el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos escuchando la conversacion con la que se habian encontrado casualmente mientras ibal al comedor.

-Theo...eso ha sido raro...

-No Luna, ha sido muy esclarecedor...

-Pero estaban discutiendo...

-Estaban poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, Luna...no te precupes.

-Pero...

-Hola parejita...-Blaise acababa de aparecer por el pasillo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con las manos en los bolsillos y la corbata despasada.

-Blaise Zabini...hola- Luna se acababa de poner misteriosamente colorada.

-Luna, querida...que placer verte.- Canturreo el moreno con voz seductora y una sonrisa picara.

-Blaise...-Ronroneo Theo- Solo voy a decirte esto una vez, asi que yo que tu lo recordaria.

Zabini lo miro disgustado, esperando que su compañero le amenazara por algun arranque de celos o algo asi. Lo miro con una sonrisita traviesa dispuesto a aguantar un chaparron que no llego.

-Tu diras, Theo.

-Con respecto a lo que hemos estado hablando antes en la sala comun...-dijo refiriendose a la leona peliroja- Como no estes a la altura, te juro que Potter y Weasley no tendran que ir a arrancarte la piel a tiras, porque sere yo el que lo haga...entendido?

Blaise lo miro como si le acabara de lanzar un petrificus totalus.

-Que?- La risita de Luna aun lo descoloco mas.

-Solo te dire, Blaise, que acabo de oir de boca de Ginny algo que nunca habia esperado oir de alguien que no fuera un slytherin, y se merece todo mi respeto. Como te pases de la ralla, como tenga que escuchar de Potter o de su hermano el tipico "te lo dije" que todos siempre esperan poder decir sobre los slytherin, te juro que le regalo a Luna un bolso hecho con tu pellejo, entendido?

Luna abrio mucho los ojos y la boca. Blaise no salia de su asombro.

-Theo...no puedes hacerme un bolso de piel de Zabini!- Susurro Luna escandalizada con su voz soñadora- No me combinaria con nada!

A Blaise casi le da algo al oir el comentario.

-Tranquila Luna...te haria unos zapatos a juego...

Zabini sentia como los ojos se le salian de las orbitas de pura incredulidad ante lo que oia, y ver a la ravenclaw alejarse de alli direccion al comedor colgada del brazo de su amigo mientras discutian sobre que vestido iria bien con unos zapatos y un bolso de piel de Zabini no ayudaba demasiado.

-Bueno...al menos seria de cuero negro...-susurro como si la idea le consolara.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Holas a a todos. Tendreis que disculparme que ultimamente no os responda de forma individual como suelo hacer, pero es que no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas...llevo unos dias horribles y agotadores.**_

CAPITULO 20: Propositos de Año Nuevo.

Habia llegado el 31 de diciembre. Esa mañana amanecio tibia sobre la nieve, con el frio sol de invierno brillando timidamente sobre el blanco manto que cubria el castillo y los alrededores. Los pocos alumnos que se habian quedado a pasar las vacaciones navideñas en el colegio asi como los profesores fueron despertando.

Hermione se desperto con una angustiante sensacion de vacio en el pecho, abriendo los ojos confusa a un mundo que no sabia bien si era real o no. Se incorporo con violencia sobre la cama, ahogando un grito que le nacia sin razon aparente, empapada en sudor, con el corazon martilleandole en el pecho como el redoble del tambor que anuncia a un condenado que pronto colgara sobre una soga.

Boqueo intentando que el aire que se le amotinaba en la traquea llegara a los pulmones, y se aparto unos cuantos mechones de pelo empapados en ese pegajoso sudor que solo se exuda fruto del panico de la cara. Miro a su alrededor confusa, intentando ubicarse mientras la realidad la alcanzaba lentamente. Su cama. Su cuarto compartido del colegio de magia. Su vida. El vacio que Draco Malfoy habia dejado en su mente.

Fruncio el rostro compungida, y es agonia sensacion de presion le volvio al pecho. Alguien le habia dicho que las importancia de las personas en nuestra vida no se mide por el espacio que ocupan, si no con el tamaño del hueco que dejan al marcharse. Hermione era terriblemente consciente de que el agujero que ese maldito slytherin habia dejado en su cabeza y su pecho solo podia medirse en años luz en cualquier direccion.

Se levanto y se fue a la ducha, y dejo que el agua caliente le relajara los atenazados musculos. Hacia semanas que lo que debia ser sueño reparador se habia convertido en algo...algo que solo podia describir como "a medias". Cogio la espoja exfoliante y la miro enfadada, como si la esponja la hubiera ofendido, y comenzo a frotarse con furia todo el cuerpo. Maldito Malfoy...haber vivido con el un mes le habia cambiado la vida. El pequeño detalle de que la mania de la serpiente de ducharse con dos esponjas, una exfoliante y una suave, y despues hidratarse el cuerpo con aciete era solo una de las muchas manias que se le habian contagiado a la leona.

El muy bastardo la habia estado rehuyendo desde el dia que la beso bajo la arcada de piedra trenzada de muerdago. Hermione cerro los ojos, y revivio en su mente las delicadas manos de Malfoy, con sus largos y palidos dedos rodeando le cintura mientras la atraia hacia si, y como el se arqueo, inclinandose hacia ella...sacudo la cabeza furiosa. El muy cabron la habia estado esquivando desde entonces.

Queria hablar con el. No. No era eso. Necesitaba hablar con el. El mes que habian compartido cuerpo...eso ya era lo bastante raro como para traumarla de por vida...pero despues de lo de la enfermeria...aquella noche en la que ni siquiera sabia que habia pasado pero que lo habia cambiado todo.

La ojimiel no sabia porque habia pasado. Ni siquiera sabia que diablos habia pasado. Pero sabia a ciencia cierta que algo de Malfoy habia quedado en ella. Y que ella habia perdido algo. Algo que ahora era de Malfoy. No sabia describirlo, ni expresarlo con palabras. De hecho, dudaba que hubieran palabras para describir siquiera la experiencia que habian vivido, que habian compartido.

Y lo peor de todo era que la unica persona con la que podia hablar de ello era ese idiota que salia corriendo cuando la veia aparecer. Quien mas iba a creerselo? Quien mas iba a entenderlo? Y ni siquiera entendia sus sentimientos...

Sabia que Malfoy no se habia metido con nadie, que habia dejado algunas de sus malas costumbres para con los otros estudiantes. Pero tambien estaba lo otro. El Lord Tenebroso...la marca tenebrosa...y la mision que le habian dado.

Se miro el brazo, y vio como el maquillaje se corria y se escurria de su piel, dejando de nuevo al descubierto el palido tatuaje blanco, el negativo de aquella misma marca que Draco tenia en su brazo. La cicatriz de la marca del cuerpo del slytherin. Hermione sonrio con tristeza mientras recorria con las yemas de los dedos las sinuosas lineas del contorno del dibujo, mientras se preguntaba por enemisa vez en las ultimas semanas si Malfoy sentiria esa caricia. Lo dudaba mucho, pero lo hacia cada dia en la ducha.

Con toda la piel irritada y roja por la exfoliacion, tomo la botella de gel y hecho un generoso chorro en la esponja suave, y comenzo a pasarsela por el cuerpo para relajar la irritacion y cerrar los poros. Se enjuago despues de lavarse el pelo, y salio de la ducha. Tomo el aceite y comenzo con el rutinario ritual matutino que habia cogido como propio. Despues, saco una bolsa de maquillaje y la marca tenebrosa blanca quedo escondida tras un velo de polvos compactos y maquillaje liquido. Sonrio amargamente. Que pensarian Harry y Ron si lo vieran? Como lo explicaria? Demasiadas preguntas a las que no podia responder. A las que en cierto modo...no queria responder.

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana cuando aun con el pelo humedo, pero bien cepillado, bajo a desayunar. Se encontro con Ginny por el camino.

-Eh, vas a comer algo?- Pregunto Hermione sin muchas ganas

-Solo si prometes no darme mucha conversacion, ayer ya tuve bastante con Harry

-Habeis discutido?

-Tu que crees?- Ginny sonrio con amargura

-Que quieres que te diga Ginny...-suspiro Hermione- Solo quiero compañía para desayunar, hoy tampoco soy muy partidaria de la conversacion ni de la interaccion social. Si me lo quieres contar...soy todo oidos, si no...bueno...podemos estar las dos en silencio, sabiendo que la otra esta ahi.

-Un pensamiendo demasiado profundo para estas horas de la mañana Herms...con quien has discutido tu?

-Es mas bien con quien deberia tener una discusion y no puedo...

-Ah! Frustracion...

-Tu lo has dicho Ginny...

-En fin...deberiamos fundar un club. BAAI

-BAAI?

-Brujas Asociadas Altamente Insadisfechas.

Hermione miro a la pequeña peliroja con algo aprecido al asombro antes de estallar en carcajadas. A Ginny se le acabo contagiando la risa y asi salieron de la sala comun de Griffindor, dispuestas a enfrentarse al ultimo dia del año, riendose de sus penas, porque que mas podian hacer?

-Ginny...

-Si Hermione?

-Si te pregunto que slytherin te trae de cabeza, me lo contaras o me mandaras a freir esparragos?

La pequeña de los Weasleys miro a su amiga con una mezcla de desconfianza y suspicacia.

-Vale...de donde has sacado que sea algo de chicos...y que ese chico es un slytherin?

-Bueno...-continuo Hermione con el maximo tacto posible- Primero porque has discutido con Harry...segundo porque llevas una semana sin hablarte con Ron, y el no hace mas que quejarse de por quien te pones un corse de cuero...y tercero y mas importante por la conversacion que tuvimos con Theodore y Luna.

-En ese caso yo podria preguntar lo mismo.

-Si, podrias, pero yo he preguntado primero

-Me estas diciendo que si yo respondo tu respondes?

-Es lo que se hace en estos casos...no Ginny?- Hermione suspiro, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Las dos se miraron con complicidad, y se sentaron en la esquina mas alejada de la mesa del comedor al llegar, una junto a la otra.

-Tu no empezaras con lo de que me va ha hacer daño y toda esa mierda,...no?- pregunto al cabo de unos largos minutos de silencio Ginny.

-Creo que ya sabes a que atenerte con los slytherin Ginny...es cosa tuya.

-Vale...Blaise Zabini.

Hermione vaporizo su zumo de calabaza por encima de la mesa.

-En serio?- Miro a su amiga mientras intentaba reir y mantenerse seria al mismo tiempo. Sin conseguir ninguna de las dos.

-Si vas a reirte...-Ginny hizo el amago de levantase antes de que Hermione la cogiera del codo y la sentara de un tiron.

-No voy a reirme...pero es que comprende que...Blaise Zabini? Joder Ginny...ni siquiera sabia que le conocieras...

-Le conoci durante tu viaje.

-Mi viaje?- Hermione entro en modo de alarma roja. Escurrir el bulto nunca se le habia dado bien pero tendria que aprender deprisa.

-Si...la cosa se puso muy rara con Malfoy...y se podria decir que Theo, Zabini, Luna y yo hicimos una tregua temporal intentando averiguar algo, y sobretodo, intentando sacar en claro que sabia el huron oxigenado.

-Ah...asi que asi lo conociste?

-Si...y todo empezo como un juego inocente de seduccion a ver quien sacaba los colores o batallas de dialecta picara y guerras de ingenio...y ahora no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Te comprendo...-dijo Hermione con aplastante sinceridad. Sobretodo porque empatizaba con la ultima frase de su amiga.

-Y ya? Sin recriminaciones, ni consejos, ni advertencias?

-No...-Hermione sonrio a la peliroja con algo parecido a tristeza

-Ah...y tu Slytherin?

-Imagina mi peor pesadilla...

Ginny la miro sin comprender y en algun momento, se pudo oir el metaforico CLICK de las piezas encajando en su lugar. Los ojos casi se le desorbitan

-El Huron Oxigenado? Como? Cuando? Donde? Porque?

-Recuerdas el dia que desapareci? Que me fui a mi viaje?

-Si, como olvidarlo...

-Malfo estuvo alli, estaba conmigo cuando me fui...-dijo Hermione eligiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras- Y paso algo...de alguna manera, nos conectamos. Durante mi viaje...se podria decir que estuvimos bastante unidos, y el era mi nexo con el colegio. Cuando volvi...las cosas cambiaron, y ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar con el y aclarar la situacion.

-Vaya...quien lo hubiera dicho...

-Ginny...prometeme que esto no sale de aquí.

-Esto es algo entre tu y yo Hermione...creo que exceptuando Luna...nadie podria entendernos.

Las dos chicas se miraron con una comprension mutua que solo son capaces de demostrar los que han cruzado el mismo infierno y se han encontrado al otro lado.

-BAAI al poder Ginny- La peliroja solto una risa al oir a Hermione

-BAAI al poder Hermione...por cierto, crees que Luna querra ingresar?

-No la veo muy insadisfecha...

-Pero seria una buena tesorera.

-Tienes razon Ginny- Rio Hermione alegremente- Y crees que Theo querria ser miembro honorifico?

-Seria divertido averiguarlo. Por cierto Hermione..has pensado en tus propositos de año nuevo?

-No mucho la verdad...

-Te propongo algo...

-Tu diras...

-Antes de las doce de la noche, yo habre hablado con Blaise y tu con el Huron, y nos apoyamos mutuamente en esto, vale?

Hermione lo penso unos minutos. Se habia levantado sola, y ahora tenia a alguien que si bien no era capaz de comprender totalmente su situacion, estaba bastante cerca. Asintio. Al menos no estaria sola en su trance.

-Hecho.

Ambas estrecharon sus manos y apuraron los ultimos sorbos de te. Tenian que cazar serpientes.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la mañana. Ginny estaba ya furiosa. Llevaba horas buscando por los pasillos y alrededores del castillo, sin mucho éxito. Despues del desayuno se habia separado de Hermione para cumplir su proposito de año nuevo.

Cerca del lago se encontro a Theo y a Luna que volvian de un paseo matutino.

-Vaya...hola a los dos...

-Ginny! Hola!- canturreo Luna con entusiasmo

-Hola a ti tambien Luna- Sin mas preambulos se giro hacia Theo- Oye Nott...has visto a Zabini?

-A Blaise?- El slytherin la miro sorprendido. Aquello si que no se lo habia esperado- No, cuando baje a desayunar aun no se habia levantado

-Genial...-mascullo la peliroja irritada- Toda la mañana buscando a un perezoso que aun esta en la cama...

-Ah, pero le estas buscando?- la voz de Theo era sedosa y llena de curiosidad. La cosa se ponia interesante.

-Si, tengo algunos asuntos que hablar con el, porque lo preguntas?- Ginny sono exactamente como sonaria un guantelete de acero al enfundarse en un puño, mientras flexionas los dedos acomodandolo a la perfeccion a la mano que lo lleva.

-No, por nada...mera curiosidad- Theo estimaba demasiado su vida como para que su curiosidad lo metiera en lios, ademas, sabia que tarde o temprano se acabaria enterando- Yo iba a la sala comun de slytherin ahora, si quieres dime donde vas a estar y si lo encuentro te lo mando para alla, si no lo encuentro, voy a avisarte.

-Eres muy amable Theo...-Susurro Luna con voz encandilada, como si el hecho de que su caballero de brillante armadura estuviera dispuesto a socorrer a su amiga en apuros fuera algo maravilloso y adorable.

Theo miro a Luna y le sonrio dulcemente. Y los tres se encaminaron al castillo de regreso.

-Estare en la biblioteca...-Mascullo Ginny sintiendose una sujetavelas. Ademas, penso para sus adentros, alli habra poca gente ahora.

Theo sencillamente asintio, y dandole un beso a Luna, dejo a las dos chicas solas mientras desaparecia direccion a las mazmorras.

-Es muy amable, verdad?- Susurro de modo ausente la ravenclaw

-Si...-Ginny tampoco sabia muy bien que decir

-Quieres que espere contigo en la biblioteca? Si Blaise viene, me voy, si viene Theo, podemos ayudarte a buscarle.- Se ofrecio con amabilidad

-No quiero molestar, Luna.

-No es molestia...

Ginny se encogio de hombros y ambas se fueron a la biblioteca en silencio.

Theo entro en la sala comun y no tuvo que buscar mucho, Blaise estaba delante de la chimenea, en comunion con los elementos, solo con una toalla secandose al calor de las llamas.

-Zabini, siento molestarte en tu momento zen...pero Ginny te esta buscando.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Blaise abrio primero los ojos con irritada pereza para fulminar a quien osaba interrumpirle para luego abrirlos de golpe ante la revelacion de su compañero.

-Que?

-Eso...que te lleva buscando toda la mañana, y me la he encontrado, Ahora te espera en la biblioteca. Si no tienes intencion de ir ire a avisarla.

-No...claro que voy...tardo un minuto.

Theo sonrio al ver a su amigo salir corriendo a su cuarto a vestirse y como dos minutos despues bajaba dando saltos sobre una pierna mientras se ponia un zapato.

-Tienes prisa, Blaise?

-Puede que a ti tu padre no te lo enseñara Theo...pero es de muy mala educacion hacer esperar a una dama...

Zabini sonrio con picardia y le guiño un ojo a su amigo. Theo sencillamente sacudio la cabeza intentando no reir y se salio de la sala comun siguiendo al moreno.

-Piensas venir conmigo y hacer de sujetavelas?

-Luna no habra dejado a Ginny esperando sola, voy a recogerla.

-Que detalle por tu parte...

No tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar. Luna sonrio al ver llegar a las dos serpientes y salio dando saltitos para colgarse del brazo de Theo. Antes de que la extraña pareja saliera de alli, Nott se giro y comento como de modo casual.

-Blaise...acuerdate, bolso y zapatos...no lo olvides

-Tranquilo Theo...no lo olvido...-Dijo Zabini mientras sonreia, y no dejaba de mirar a Ginny.

La peliroja estaba sentada en una de las mesas, meciendo sus pies en el aire, y mirando a Blaise con la misma intensidad que el la miraba a ella. Aquello era una declaracion de guerra visual por ambas partes.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el slytherin se acerco, arrastro una silla y se dejo caer en ella, cara a Ginny, con maliciosa pereza.

-Me han dicho que me buscabas.

-Queria hablar contigo.

-Pues aquí estoy...

-Eso ya lo veo- Ginny se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de forma calculadora.

-Bueno...tu diras, peliroja- Dijo Blaise perdiendo la paciencia al cabo de unos minutos, aunque tenia que reconocer que la situacion era divertida.

-Esta bien...de que va todo esto Zabini?

-No se si entiendo tu pregunta...

-yo tampoco se si la entiendo, y eso que la estoy haciendo yo.

-Pues procura ser mas clara...

-Esta bien Zabini...provemos con esto...que diablos quieres?

Blaise alzo una ceja divertido...estaba la peliroja rindiendose?

-Hummm, que quiero...interesante pregunta,...

-Basta de juegos Zabini...- Ginny se levanto de la mesa, y se coloco delante de el con los brazos en jarra- que diablos quieres?

-Sigo sin entenderte, preciosa...- El se arrellano aun mas, separando las piernas y cruzandose de brazos, mirandola descaradamente a la cara con su socarrona sonrisa aun aleteandole en la boca.

-A ver si entiendes esto...-mascullo ella perdiendo la paciencia. Se inclino cogiendole de la corbata y le estampo un beso en los labios, aprisionando aquella boca oscura con la suya.

Blaise abrio los ojos por la impresion. Cuando unos segundos despues ella se separo, volvio a poner los brazos en jarra y lo miro desafiante.

-Ya esta Zabini? Se ha acabado? Tu ganas y yo pierdo? Es esto lo que pretendias?

-Eres la primera que me dice que se siente como una perdedora despues de que la bese...-susurro el mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios y se dibujaba el contorno de la calida huella que ella habia dejado alli, como el forense que dibuja el contorno de el cuerpo de un crimen pasional.

-Basta ya de tonterias, era eso todo lo que querias? Pues ya lo tienes. Y ahora que Zabini?

-Yo podria hacerte la misma pregunta, peliroja...solo que no me has dado tiempo a preguntar que es lo que querias tu.

Ambos se miraron friamente unos segundos, como ajedrecistas calculando en siguiente movimiento. Ginny acabo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que basta de juegos Zabini

-Quien esta jugando?- Blaise se levanto y se quedo en pie, frente a ella- Eres tu la que me ha hecho venir aquí.

-Si, y no me estas dando respuestas.

-Que es lo que esperas, Peliroja?- Zabini la miro divertido, aunque tenia la sensacion de estarse metiendo en un terreno pantanoso que no conocia.

-Que me respondas. Porque no te entiendo, llevamos semanas con este tira y afloja y me estoy cansando de no saber a que atenerme contigo, porque si todo esto no es mas que un juego...ya te he besado, ya has ganado...asi que, ahora que Zabini?

-Me estas preguntando...-susurro el acercandose, y alargando una mano para apartarle un mechon de pelo rojo de la cara, colocandoselo con delicadeza tras la oreja, en un gesto peligrosamente cercano a la caricia- si quiero dejarlo ahora que he conseguido que me beses?

-No es solo eso, pero seria un comienzo- Ginny estaba apelando a todo su control para no ceder al temblor que le habia provocado ese ligero roze en su mejilla y su oreja.

-Estoy furioso contigo, peliroja...-susurro el, sonriendo divertido- Porque todo empezo como un juego que queria ganar, y ahora no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

-Tu estas furioso, madito egocentrico hedonista?- Mascullo ella encendida por la respuesta de el- Tu empezaste con todo este tira y afloja del acosador y el acosado y quiero olvidarte y no puedo!

-Que lo empece yo? Seras hipocrita!- Blaise estaba consternado- Quien fue la que tiro la primera piedra usandome como carnaza para poner celoso a Potter?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver!- Ginny se puso a la defensiva- Y no cambies de tema!

-Que no tiene nada que ver? Que no cambie de tema? Pero sera posible! Ahora resultara que la culpa es mia porque eres una niñata que no sabe lo que quiere y que no es capaz asumir las consecuencias de lo que ha empezado!

PLASSSSSS. El eco de la bofetada que Ginny le solto a Blaise resono por las paredes de la biblioteca. El moreno se llevo la mano a la cara alli donde su mejilla habia encajado el golpe. Sonrio. Como solo las serpientes saben hacerlo. De manera venenosa. Dispuesto a contratacar. Estaba furioso. Ginny jadeaba furiosa y roja como un tomate.

Blaise queria despellejarla alli mismo, queria rodearle el cuello con las manos y apretar y apretar hasta que aquella palida piel pecosa se pusiera azul. Queria sacar la varita y llenarla de maldiciones. Queria cogerla del pelo y cortarselo, y dejarle la cabeza calva. Queria sacarle los ojos.

Cuando alargo la mano para cogerla de la blanda coleta que llevaba y Ginny solto un quedo gemido...todo se puso borroso. Lo siguiente que consigo enfocar con cierta coherencia es que la estaba abrazando, la besaba con furia, como si no hubiera mañana. Y ella no se quedaba atrás.

Y Blaise lo supo, supo que ella no habia perdido, que habia perdido el. Cuando ella le hundio los dedos en el polo y ahogo un par de suspiros en sus labios, suspiros de su peliroja, que se perdieron en su oscuro aliento, supo que algo que escapaba a su comprension acababa de ponerse en marcha, y que habia cruzado el punto sin retorno. No habia marcha atrás.

-Esto no significa nada...-jadeo Ginny mientras Blaise se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones mas apartados con ella encima, ahorcajandose sobre su regazo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu, peliroja...

-No piensas llamarme Ginny?- dijo ella desabrochando algunos botones de la camisa de Zabini para poder besarle y lamerle el cuello y el nacimiento de los hombros.

-Cuando tu me llames Blaise...-le respondio sacandole a la muchacha la camisa de la cinturilla de la falda, para poder acariciarle la espalda con ansiedad.

-Solo llamo por el nombre de pila a las personas en las que confio...

-No confias en mi...?- susurro Blaise con picardia, arañando con suavidad la espalda de la peliroja.

-Deberia? Vas a jugar conmigo, vas a usarme y a tirarme como a todas tus malditas conquistas...voy a ser una mas de tu sala de trofeos y tendre que oir el "te lo dije" de todos los que sepas que fui lo bastante tonta como para caer en las redes de un slytherin...

Ginny perdio la paciencia con los botones y acabo pegando un tiron, arrancando literalmente la camisa de Blaise. El sonrio, y le cogio la cara con las manos, obligandola a mirarle.

-No estoy jugando, peliroja...

-Eso es algo que yo no puedo saber...

-No...no puedes, es un riesgo que vas a tener que tomar. La eleccion es tuya...te arriesgas?

-Si estas jugando conmigo...

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, la boca de Zabini estaba de nuevo robandole los besos y el sentido comun.

-No se quien esta jugando...-consiguio decir Blaise antes de perderse de nuevo en aquella menuda boca que le hacia delirar- Pero no soy yo, Ginny...

Hermione habia perdido ya la calma, la paciencia y la esperanza. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde. Llevaba todo el santo dia buscando algo que no encontraba. O mas bien a alguien. El sol empezaba a caer y pronto tendria que ir a la sala de Griffindor a cambiarse y preparase para la fiesta de la Nochevieja.

Decidio jugarse el todo por el todo e ir a mirar en la torre de Astronomia, rezando por encontrarle alli, porque si no, seria que estaba en el unico sitio al que no podia ir, la sala comun de slytherin.

Subio las escaleras con cierta reticencia, y el corazon le dio un vuelco. Habia dado por sentado que no le encontraria, y alli estaba. Malfoy, en uno de los rincones mas solitarios del colegio, sentado con la espalda contra la pared, mirando la linea del horizonte, y como se iba tiñendo de rojo por el ocaso. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no podia huir, no sin tirarse al vacio, porque la unica via de escape estaba a las espaldas de Hermione.

-Si no te conoceria diria que has estado escondiendote de mi...-dijo al final, sonriendo ligeramente al verlo dar un respingo, claramente sorprendido por no esperar a nadie en aquel lugar.

-Granger! Que haces aquí?

-Podria preguntar lo mismo, Malfoy

-Queria estar solo. De hecho, sigo queriendolo- Si Draco esperaba que aquello surtiera efecto y que ella se fuera podia esperar sentado.

-Tenemos que hablar, Malfoy

-No, no tenemos que hacerlo. Lo que estas intentando decir es que tu quieres hacerlo.

-Lo que sea, pero hay cosas que tenemos que discutir.

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

-Ni ahora, ni en las ultimas semanas...por lo visto- Hermione se cruzo de brazos molesta por lo poco cooperativo de Draco.

-Y que tiene eso de malo?

-Malfoy, estuvimos unidos! Estuve dentro de ti! Literalmente! Y ahora podemos vernos en los espoejos, seguimos conectados! Y no haces mas que rehuirme! Estoy intentando ayudarte!

-No puedes ayudarme, Granger- El slytherin sonaba distante. Frio.

-Dejame intentarlo...-ella se acerco y se sento a su lado, alargo una mano para tomar la de el, pero Draco la aparto, sin dejarla tocarle.

-No lo entiendes, verdad? No puedes salvarme! No puedes venir a socorrerme y ayudarme!

-Malfoy por favor...

El se puso en pie y se sacudio la ropa, y ella le imito nada dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.

-Y entonces porque me besaste, Malfoy?- El se quedo petrificado y por primera vez desde que ella habia aparecido la miro con los ojos desorbitados. Aquello era un golpe bajo y ambos lo sabian.

-No sigas por ahi...Granger...no te atrevas...

-No? Que no me atreva? Entonces explicamelo! Que paso aquella noche en la enfermeria? Porque seguimos unidos? Porque tengo yo tus cicatrices? Porque te oigo cuando me llamas? Porque me sigues llamando por las noches en los espejos? Porque me besaste bajo el muerdago? Porque a veces me buscas y el resto del tiempo sales corriendo cuando me ves?- Hermione hablaba furiosa, al borde de las lagrimas, presa de la desesperacion.

-Porque tengo miedo maldita sea!- exploto Draco cogiendola de una muñeca y sacudiendola rabioso

-Miedo de que!- Hermione casi gritaba

-De lo que siento por ti maldita estupida! No puedo permitirmelo!

Aquello fue un mazazo. Para los dos. Ella porque no esperaba oir algo asi, y el porque se le habia escapado.

-Malfoy...

Draco la solto como si quemara y se paso las manos por el pelo apartandoselo de la cara intentando respirar hondo, intentando recuperar la calma que Granger le hacia perder con tanta facilidad.

-Vete...quiero estar solo.

-Malfoy,...no pienso irme...yo...

-Vete!

-Pero porque? Porque quieres que me vaya?

El la miro. Habian habierto ya la caja de los truenos. A la mierda con el sentido comun y la frialdad.

-Porque si no te vas no se que puedo hacer. Pero lo que si se es que sera una idiotez y que dentro de unas semanas tu podrias arrepentirte y yo te hare daño...y no quiero hacerlo.

-Malfoy yo...

-No!- la corto Draco furioso, sobretodo consigo mismo- No hagas mas preguntas porque no van ha haber respuestas

-Pero...

-Granger vete...

-Malfoy no voy a irme, yo...

-Granger, que te vayas!

-Es que...

-Hermione por el amor de Salazar, largate!-Acabo gritando Draco ya fuera de si.

Ione...ione...ione...el viento arrastro algunos ecos que resonaron una y otra vez en lo alto de la torre de astronomia. La griffindor miro al slytherin con los ojos muy abiertos. Oir su nombre de los labios de platinado en un grito mitad furioso mitad suplicante habia roto todos sus esquemas. La habia desarmado.

-Nunca me habias llamado por mi nombre...-Dijo ella con voz temblorosa- Ni siquiera cuando estaba en tu cabeza...

-Vete...- Draco volvio a sentarse con la espalda contra la pared. Aquello si era una suplica, ni se molesto en ocultarlo.

-D...Draco...-Hermione se acerco, se arrodillo junto al muchacho y le acaricio el pelo con ternura.- Draco mirame...

Aquella caricia fue hipnotica, Draco obedecio, y clavo sus ojos de mercurio liquido en las almendradas pupilas de la leona. Como si un iman tirara de ella, Hermione se inclino para besarle. Draco apoyo su mano en un hombro de ella impidiendoselo.

-Hermione...escuchame...

-No voy a irme...

-Lo se...me ire yo.

-Ahora?

-No. Pronto. Y quiero que me prometas tres cosas.

-El que?

-La primera, que despues de hoy...no volveras a intentar hablar conmigo...no me busques.

-Pero...

-No hagas preguntas. Solo prometemelo.

-Te lo prometo...-dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas. No sabia que estaba pasando pero se sentia hechizada.

-Lo segundo...es que en algun momento, te pedire que hagas algo, prometeme que lo haras. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, aunque me odies. Prometeme que haras lo que te pida.

-Te lo prometo.

-Lo tercero, es que pase lo que pase...haga lo que haga...seguiras acudiendo a los espejos...

-Lo prometo...

Draco parecio relajarse, y sus labios se curvaron, no en una sonrisa retorcida, en aquella mueca tan ambigua tipica de el. Era una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo te prometo una cosa Hermione...y quiero que recuerdes esto: Cuando todo acabe, y si has cumplido tu palabra de no buscarme, es que yo te encontrare a ti. No se como, y no se cuando, pero yo te encontrare a ti.

El tiempo parecio desaparecer. Todo se quedo estatico, quitando por los primeros copos de nieve que empezaron a caer sobre los dos jovenes que no podian hacer nada mas que mirarse a los ojos. La luz del crepusculo menguaba, destilandose segundo a segundo, y ambas figuras, como controladas por titiritero caprichoso, se inclinaron la una hacia la otra a la misma velocidad que los movimientos de las placas tectonicas navegan a la deriva continental. Hasta que sus labios acabaron encontrandose.

El hechizo que parecia flotar en el aire se rompio, el tiempo comenzo a fluir de nuevo, y como un latigazo, la realidad los alcanzo. Se miraron, confusos, casi aterrados, y simultaneamente decidieron mandar a la mierda por unas horas a la realidad, al sentido comun, al destino y a todo lo demas. Draco aferro a Hermione por la nuca y hundio su boca en la de ella, dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, todo menos ella. Queria llenarse de su esencia, Embriagarse de ella, saturarse, queria compensarla por todo lo que estaba por llegar. Y Hermione lo abrazo, correspondiendole en la misma medida.

Ambos lloraron mientras se besaban, mientras se abrazaban, mientras se aferraban a aquel tiempo robado a la realidad. Y las lagrimas eran sus respectivos orgullos dejando espacio para que pudieran llenarse el uno con el otro.

Cuando horas mas tarde, Ron y Harry llegaron al comedor para la cena de Nochevieja, aquello estaba mas vacio de lo normal. Hermione y Ginny no estaban. Se extrañaron bastante, pero no dijeron nada.

Theo y Luna notaron mas ausencias. Blaise y Draco tampoco estaban. Luna se sorprendio, Theo sacudio la cabeza sonriendo.

-Theo...has pensando en tus propositos de año nuevo?

-No se si seran propositos o no Luna...pero creo que me voy a proponer el intentar que algunas personas no se hagan daño...

-Puedo ayudarte?- Pregunto ella solicitamente.

-No lo se Luna...No lo se...-dijo el con un suspiro al ver las hoscas expresiones beligerantes con las que Potter y Weasley atacaban sus cenas.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: Quien te ha visto y quien te ve...

A 15 minutos para las doce de la noche del dia 31 de diciembre, Ginny entro corriendo en el gran comedor y se sento en la mesa de Griffindor intentando recuperar el resuello. Como si fuera una señal pactada, pocos segundos despues aparecio Hermione. Y se sento con ella. Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

Ellas no se dieron cuenta, pero estaban siendo el centro de atencion de un reducido numero de personas que habian estado pendientes de su "ausencia". Harry y Ron las miraron inquisitovos. Theodore y Luna preocupados. Y cuando un par de minutos despues Draco y Blaise entraron por la puerta y se fueron hacia la mesa de slytherin, Blaise las miro con una sonrisilla traviesa y el rubio hizo un mas que visible esfuerzo para no verlas en absoluto.

Solo cierto slytherin que se sentaba en la mesa de ravenclaw junto a una rubia soñadora se dio cuenta de todos los detalles y arqueo las cejas preocupado. Muy preocupado. Se inclino hacia la muchacha que cenaba tranquilamente a su lado.

-Luna, mi niña...te has dado cuenta?- susurro en su oido

-Acaban de pasar muchas cosas Theo...a que te refieres tu?

-A los ultimos 4 en entrar en la sala

-A Ginny y Hermione y lo raro que se rien y a como las ha mirado Blaise y lo mucho que se ha esforzado Draco en no mirar a nadie?

-Si, justo a eso...-Theo miro a Luna sorprendido. Sabia que era perceptiba a su manera, pero que se diera cuenta de todo y que su inocencia le hiciera barajar la informacion de la forma menos logica pero siempre de forma eficiente no dejaba de maravillarlo.

-No querras que vaya a preguntarles a ellas verdad?- le regaño Luna dulcemente. Theo fruncio el ceño, joder con Luna...lo tenia mas calado de lo que pensaba.

-Luna cielo...sabes lo que discutieron Harry y Ginny el otro dia en el pasillo, verdad?

-Si...estaba alli...

-Y sabes que yo se como tratar con Blaise, no?

-Si...

-Si no se que ha pasado, no sabre como ayudar a Ginny...-la retorica era uno de los puntos fuertes de Theo

-A lo mejor Ginny no quiere que la ayuden- Luna sonrio, pero sus ojos se entornaron lentamente. A Theo empezaba a gustarle demasiado la forma de pensar en paralelo de Luna...siempre lo pillaba, y era todo un desafio.

-A lo mejor Ginny no sabe que necesita algo de ayuda, pero es tu amiga, Blaise es mi amigo, y creeme mi Luna...Blaise puede hacerle mucho daño a Ginny.

-Hummm- Luna parecio meditarlo unos segundos- no creo que debamos meternos en asuntos privados de otros Theo,...

-Lo que me preocupa a mi...-contesto el mirando de soslayo a un sonriente Blaise- es en los "asuntos privados" en los que puede haberse metido Zabini...

-Estas hablando de actividades sexuales?- comento la ravenclaw con total naturalidad. Nott se atraganto con su propia lengua.

-Me referia mas bien..-Grazno el intentando recuperar la compostura al sabarse pillado- a actividades inmaduras combinadas con una carencia total de sentido comun.

-Hablas de Ginny o de Blaise?- pregunto ella con cierta picardia

-un 90% de Blaise y un 10% de Ginny...-calculo Nott con ciertas dudas sobre si el porcentaje de Zabini no seria mas alto.

-Comprendo...-Luna sonrio y se acerco a Theo poniendo cara de conspiradora nata- Hare lo que pueda con las chicas...los chicos son tuyos...

-Porque pluralizas Luna?- Theo estaba empezandoa sospechar que habia mucho mas en Luna de lo que habia sospechado nunca

-Porque no iras a pensar que Hermione y Draco no me preocupan verdad? Hay algo que se me escapa con esos dos...no comprendo que pasa con ellos desde el misterioso viaje de Herms...

Theo la miro. Parpadeo un par de veces, y la volvio a mirar. No sabia si admirarla, darle un beso o soltar una carcajada. Pero acaba de descubrir no solo que estaba enamorado de la forma de pensar de esa chica, si no que estaba enamorado de la chica en si. Nunca comprenderia como funcionaba la mente de Luna...pero siempre llegaba a conclusiones increibles por senderos insospechados.

-Luna...crees que es muy pronto para decirte que te quiero?- Pregunto con las cejas muy arqueadas y una expresion indescifrable en su severo rostro

-Creo que si Theo...solo llevamos juntos unas semanas...porque lo preguntas?

-Por nada...entonces creo que esperare a decirtelo un tiempo adecuado...te aprece?- Le sonrio divertido a la chica que lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vale Theo...si crees que es lo mejor para los dos...a mi me parece bien.- Canturreo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Se cogieron de la mano y esperaron con cierto interes a que diera la medianoche y comenzara en año nuevo.

En la otra punta de la sala, Ginny y Hermione se miraron, se sonrieron y se pusieron coloradas. Ambas comprendieron, sobraban las palabras. Se acercaron la una a la otra.

-Que tal te ha ido con el huron?

-Necesita algo de tiempo para aclararse las ideas...-dijo conteniendo un escalofrio ante el recuerdo de las promesas que le habia hecho hacer, la desesperacion con la que la habia besado, como si fuera una despedida, y de como el, que nunca habia llorado, habia dado rienda suelta a sus lagrimas en brazos de la ojimiel- Pero me ha prometido que cuando acabe con lo que esta haciendo vendra a buscarme y lo aclararemos.

Hermione repaso mentalmente las palabras que acababa de decir. En el sentido exacto de la palabra, no habia mentido...pero le escocia en algun punto cercano a su innata honradez tener que adornar asi la verdad para poder hablar con su amiga.

-Y tu con Blaise?- comento con un carraspeo mirando a la peliroja, que ante la pregunta se puso brutalmente roja.

-Pues...hablar lo que es hablar no hablamos mucho...-canturreo Ginny mientras miraba de soslayo y se le escapaba una sonrisita juguetona.

-Ginny...-Hermione la miro con ciertas sospechas- que has hecho?

-Pues ademas de arrancarle la ropa con los dientes?-La pequeña de los Weasley se desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la camisa y acercandose para que nadie mas lo viera aparto un poco el cuello de la misma para dejar al descubierto la base de su hombro y sus claviculas, donde varias hileras de marcas rosadas aun declarabann abiertamente al mundo que alguien la habia estado mordiendo. Esas marcas se irian en unas horas, pero aun estaban alli, claras y nitidas en su piel.

-Ginny tu y el? Cuan lejos habeis llegado?- Hermione se ruborizo y miro a su amiga escandalizada

-No sabria decirte Herms...yo solo pretendia aclarar las cosas con el, y cuando quise darme cuenta estabamos discutiendo, le gire la cara de un bofeton y cuando pensaba que iba a matarme acabamos pegados por la boca y luego todo se puso rojo...-Ginny parecia agitada solo con recordarlo- No se como paso...la verdad...

-Por Circe Ginny! El te hizo algo?

-No! Que va...te lo creas o no Herms,...fue un caballero. Cuando la ropa empezo a salir volando y yo perdi el control de todo lo que hacia y el estaba besandome y tocandome,...hubo un momento que se quedo paralizado al darse cuenta que era virgen...y bueno, paro en seco y me miro muy serio. Me pregunto si estaba segura... Me obligo a calmarme y a decirselo tranquila. Herms fue muy raro.

-Que?- Hermione no pudo contener una risita- Me estas diciendo que en mitad del arrebato se paro en seco y te obligo a calmarte solo para que decidieras si continuar o no?

-Me dijo que no queria que tomara mi decision en caliente...-Ginny volvia a respirar agitada y sonreia con los ojos brillantes- que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que yo me arrepintiera o le odiara por lo que habia pasado, que queria que lo recordara siempre,...y según sus propias palabras...que lo hiciera con una sonrisa.

-Vale...un segúndo...-Hermione tomo aire, aquello era demasiada informacion muy intima para procesar de una vez- Estamos hablando de Blaise Zabini, no? La serpiente seductora? El terror del colegio? El azote de los estudiantes despistados? El oscuro objeto de deseo de mas de la mitad de las feminas de la escuela? Me estas diciendo que el paro en seco y no continuo hasta que le diste una respuesta tranquila y meditada?

-Suena raro...verdad?- Canturreo Ginny divertida por la turbacion de su amiga

-Ni te imaginas cuanto...Zabini con un arranque de moralidad y etica...suena casi surrealista...y no veas el miedo que me da preguntarte que le respondiste...-Hermione miraba a su amiga con una aterrada fascinacion.

-Tu que habrias hecho en mi situacion?- Rio la peliroja

-Sinceramente Ginny...soy incapaz de imaginarme la situacion...y aun menos imaginarme en tu lugar...

-Herms...con lo lista e inteligente que eres me fascina la poca imaginacion que tienes...-Ginny sacudio la cabeza fingiendo una teatral desesperacion.

Las dos chicas rieron y miraron el gran reloj, aun faltaban unos minutos para la media noche.

-Y ahora que haras con Zabini?

-No lo se Herms...no es que seamos pareja ni nada por el estilo...ni siquiera se si estoy enamorada de el o solo es pura atraccion...pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el y cuando esta cerca...-Ginny tuvo un escalofrio que sorprendio hasta a la ojimiel.- No se como explicarlo...es algo...mamifero...

-Vale vale vale...-Hermione se tapo las orejas- Demasiada informacion...

-No seas tonta!- La peliroja cogio de las muñecas a su amiga mientras reia y le destapo las orejas- Es solo que...no puedo evitar sentirme bien con el...aunque me saca de mis casillas,...hace que me enfade, que tienta...es un desafio...consigue al mismo tiempo que quiera acariciarle y golpearle al mismo tiempo...no se como lo hace.

-No se que tienen los slytherins ultimamente que nos traen de cabeza a todas...

Las dos chicas miraron el embelese de Luna y Theo y despues a la mesa de Slytherin y rieron divertidas.

-Debe ser algo en el aire...-comento Ginny con sorna.

-Igual es que cuando las serpientes mudan de piel sueltan hormonas...

-Eso sera Herms...eso sera...

Cuando falta poco para la media noche, Ron y Harry se acercaron a las dos chicas.

-Donde estabais? Casi os perdeis lo mejor...- mascullo Ron irriado

-Teniamos propositos de año nuevo por cumplir Ron...-Hermione miro al pelirojo con una sonrisa torcida.

Harry vio esa mueca, y tuvo un escalofrio. Habia visto esa sonrisa muchas veces. Muchisimas. Pero en unos labios finos y palidos, no en su amiga.

-Bueno...-comento el ojiverde carraspeando y procurando convencerse a si mismo de que habian sido imaginaciones suyas- habeis llegado.

A un minuto para la medianoche, el cuadro academico se levanto, un carrillon gigante aparecio ene la cupula del comedor, y todos los presentes contaron los ultimos segundos del año. Con el primer segundo del año nuevo, cientos de serpentinas y confetis cayeron de la nada y todos estallaron en gritos celebrandolo.

Cuando el entusiasmo se disipo, el director se acerco al estrado y carraspeo llamando la atencion del menguado alumnado y se apunto a la garganta con la varita.

-Estimados alumnos, este año los profesores y yo hemos pensado en unas pequeñas actividades para los alumnos que deseen participar. Vamos a celebrar un mini torneo de quidditchm al margen de casas y colores. Todos aquellos que deseen participar apunten su nombre en la lista que ahora haremos circular. Los equipos se sortearan al azar, y dado que no habran alumnos suficientes, las posiciones tradicionales de cada equipo se veran limitadas por las habilidades o deseos de los alumnos participantes, asi sera mas emocionante...

Muchos rieron y otros parecian atontados por la extravagante proposicion del director, y cuando un enorme pergamino empezo a revolotear de mesa en mesa, casi todos los alumnos anotaron sus nombres. Harry y Ron no fueron una excepcion. Ginny tambien apunto su nombre. Y para sorpresa de todos, Hermione tambien lo hizo. Cuando la ojimiel solto el pergamino que volo hacia la siguiente mesa, sus tres amigos la miraron extrañado.

-Que haces?- Pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-Pues apuntarme para jugar...

-Pero si tu no sabes jugar a quidditch!- El pelirojo rio alegremente

-He aprendido...-La ojimiel parecia muy seria y muy ofendida de pronto

-Anda ya! Venga Herms...ni siquiera sabes volar en escoba.

-He aprendido.- La voz de Hermione se volvia fria por momentos mientras taladraba a Ron con la mirada sin que el se diera por aludido.

-Y en que posicion querras jugar eh?- Canturreo Ron burlonamente

-Buscadora.

Harry vaporizo el zumo que estaba bebiendo por encima de la mesa mientras miraba a su amiga con los ojos como platos. Ginny se quedo sencillamente petrificada. Ron estallo en carcajadas burlandose de ella.

-Me estas tomando el pelo! Tu buscadora?

-Si...yo,...buscadora- Hermione se levanto lentamente mirando con furia a Ron- Algun problema?

-Que tu cita de hace tiempo con Krum y la cercania de Harry te deben haber afectado a las neuronas! Vamos Herms! Tu no puedes ser buscadora! Ni siquiera sabes volar!

-Te apuestas algo?- La sequedad de esa afirmacion por parte de Hermione mientras volvia a sonrerir torcidamente con los ojos entornados hizo que Ginny diera un respingo.

-Venga venga...si quiere ser buscadora que lo sea...-dijo Harry con un carraspeo- Si vas en mi equipo te cedo el sitio...

-Pero que dices Harry! Si ni siquiera sabe volar! Hara el ridiculo! Hara perder a cualquier equipo en el que este si lo hace!- Chillo Ron con entusiasmo. Varios alumnos de otras mesas se giraron al oirle. Incluido cierto rubio de la mesa de slytherin- Bueno Herms, si quieres ser buscadora espero que no sea en mi equipo! A si nos lo pondras mas facil a todos para ganar!

Ginny le solto un pescozon en la nuca a su hermano.

-Pero a ti que te pasa Ron? Eres imbecil o que? Si Herms quiere jugar que juege, y si quiere ser buscadora que lo sea! A ti que diablos te importa? Hablando asi de ella como te atreves a llamarte su amigo?- Le regaño su hermana pequeña- Si dice que ha aprendido es que ha aprendido, yo estaria orgullosa de ser su compañera de equipo si ella tiene el coraje de ser buscadora!

-Y tu porque me pegas?- Ron se froto la dolorida nuca y miraba a su hermana furioso- Y claro que soy su amigo! Se lo digo por su bien, va ha hacer el ridiculo si sigue con esa tonteria!

-Ya veremos...-sentencio finalmente Hermione, levantandose y marchandose de alli.

-Ronald...eres el ser mas insensible, estupido, machista, y con menos tacto que he visto en mi vida- Le dijo Ginny apuntandole con un tembloroso dedo antes de seguir a su amiga

Pocos segundos despues, sin que nadie supiera de donde habia salido, Luna aparecio detras de Ron.

-Ron Weasley...siempre te he apreciado...pero no sabes como hablar con las chicas sin hacerlas sentir mal. -comento con su soñadora voz antes de irse del mismo modo que habia llegado

-pero que diablos...-Ron no salia de su asombro- Que les pasa a las chicas del colegio ultimamente?

-Nada Ron...pero podrias haber sido un poco mas considerado...-Harry no decia nada, pero entendia la reaccion de las chicas.

-Considerado? Considerado? Ya veremos como de considerado tendre que ser cuando Hermione se caiga de la escoba en el campo o le haga daño a alguien por su estupidez

-Herms no es estupida Ron...si dice que ha aprendido es que ha aprendido...no se como o cuando...pero Herms nunca hace nada que no este segura que va ha hacer bien. Eso me preocupa.

-Visto asi...-comento Ron pensativo- Aun asi...te la imaginas en la escoba?

Ron rio a carcajadas. Harry no reia. Basicamente porque Harry no sabia que podia o no imaginar, y eso le contrariaba. En otra mesa, unos ojos de hielo estaban clavados en los dos muchachos, y su propietario hacia un esfuerzo por enterarse de la conversacion. No lo escucho todo, pero escucho lo suficiente como para que el rubio sonriera.

-Menuda sorpresa os vais a llevar...-susurro Draco Malfoy mientras sonreia de manera ladeada y torcida.

-Quien se va a llevar una sorpresa?- Le pregunto Zabini mientras teminaba de escribir su nombre en la lista y se la pasaba a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo.

-San Potti y la comadreja...-comento casualmente mientras estampaba su rubrica

-Y eso?

-Ya lo veras en el mini partido de quidditch...

Draco no pudo evitar mirar el nombre de Hermione Jane Granger en la lista y pasar sus dedos distraidamente por los contornos de la escritura. Blaise lo miro con cierta curiosidad.

-Tienes algo que contarme Draco?

-Y tu a mi Blaise?

-Yo? Porque tendria yo nada que contar?

-Porque nunca comes confite de naranja excepto cuando acabas de ligar con alguien y esta noche te has comido media bandeja tu solo, Blaise...-Draco arrastro las palabras mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Joder...-mascullo el moreno mirando la acusadora fruta confitada que tenia en la mano- Y yo que pensaba que nadie se habia dado cuenta...

-Eres un libro abierto Blaise...-la laconica voz de Draco tenia tañidos divertidos

Blaise tiro la fruta que tenia en la mano a la bandeja y miro a su compañero como si le hubieran aguado la fiesta.

-vale...me has pillado...-suspiro el moreno- se podria decir que he ligado...contento?

-Se podria decir?- Draco arqueo una de sus cejas con curiosidad- Que diablos quiere decir eso?

-Es...complicado.

-Tu nunca te complicas Blaise...

-Esta vez es diferente...

-que es diferente? Tu? La situacion o la misteriosa damita?- Draco ensancho su torcida sonrisa

-Estas haciendo muchas preguntas...-le regaño el moreno

-Como para no hacerlas...- El ojigris lo miro con diversion- No te hagas derrogar Blaise...

-Es que es complicado, Draco...a veces quisiera estrangularla y otras comermela a besos...

-Eso suena a enamorado Blaise...

-No jodas Draco...-Zabini sintio un escalofrio- Que narices va a ser eso...

-Es lo que parece...

-Es solo que las cosas se me han escapado de las manos y he ido mas lejos de lo que pretendia...-mascullo Blaise intentando no pensar en lo que habia pasado en el cuarto de limpieza de la biblioteca.

Por un segundo, las imagenes volvieron a el. Cuando arrastro a Ginny hacia una mesa en un rincon de la vacia sala y se colo entre sus piernas y ella dio un respingo. Como el le pregunto si era su primera vez y ella asintio con un jadeo arrancandole la camisa a tirones. Como una sensacion de opresion y aprension le oprimio el pecho. Blaise se separo de ella. No queria que ella se le ofreciera asi, en un arrebato, solo la idea de que Ginny se arrepintiera le hacia subir la bilis a la boca. La arrastro al cuarto trastero y la sento alli, hasta que se calmo. Y le acaricio aquel rojo pelo que tan loco lo volvia, y le susurro al oido que se calmara, que no tomaria nada que ella no le ofreciera, pero que queria que se tranquilizada, que lo pensara...que no queria que ella se arrepintiera luego, que no queria que ella se sintiera mal nada.

Le susurro que si pasaba algo entre ellos no queria que fuera algo que luego ella deseara olvidar. Pocos minutos despues, cuando Ginny recupero el resuello, lo miro con ternura y se ahorcajo sobre el, besandolo y hundiendole los dedos en el pelo. Y fue su perdicion. Ya no hubo vuelta atrás, ni aunque Blaise hubiera querido. Su fuerza de voluntad habia sido sometida y estaba encadenada en algun lugar oscuro en los sotanos de su conciencia. Solo existia ese momento, con el cuerpo de la peliroja sobre el. Y solo tenia cabida para un pensamiento...hacerla suya...hacerla sentir que era suya...hacerle sentir que el le pertenecia en la misma medida.

La dulzura del beso se fue conviertiendo en frenesi a medida que la ropa iba saliendo volando en girones. Hasta que sus cuerpos se acabaron moviendo con la furia de los instintos mas primitivos y salvajes. Aquello era mucho mas que un acto de amor, era una guerra declarada a dos bandas. Sin tregua, sin piedad, sin rehenes, sin supervivientes.

Y cuando el climax los alcanzo y se miraron confundidos mientras la adrenalina se disipaba, Ginny lanzo un reparo a su ropa, y se la fue colocando con movimientos torpes, mirarndo de soslayo el panterido cuerpo desnudo que resollaba a su lado. "y ahora que, Blaise?" le habia preguntado ella. "no lo se..." fue lo unico que pudo articular el moreno mientras se incorporaba paraa acariciarle la melena. "esto cambia algo?" insistio ella. "ojala lo hiciera..." se le escapo a el, igual que tambien se le escapo una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba a besarla.

Un codazo de Draco en las costillas lo saco de su ensoñacion a la vez que le robaba el aire en los pulmones.

-Te he preguntado si vas a salir con ella o que- le mascullo el rubio

-Aun no lo se Draco...ya te he dicho que es complicado. Sin ganas de decir nada mas, se puso en pie- Me voy a la cama, ha sido un dia largo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despues del desayuno el dia uno de enero, todos los alumnos se quedaron en el gran comedor, iba a empezar el sorteo para los equipos del mini torneo. El premio para los ganadores serian unas pequeñas copas de plata con el escudo del colegio y un grabado de las insignias de cada casa. Eran unos delicados objetos creados para la ocasión..

-Empezemos...-mascullo Snapes a desgana.

Empezo a sacar bolitas de un gran bol dorado. Y a cantar nombres. Iban a ser cuatro equipos.

-El equipo uno...estara compuesto por Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, y Susan Bones.

Hubo un revuelo de estudiantes mientras los seleccionados se juntaban

-El equipo dos constara de...Draco Malfoy, Stewart Ackerley, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finniganm Vincent Crabbe.

Mas revuelo y recolocaciones.

-El equipo tres...Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Ronald Weasley, Lucian Bole, Padma Patil, Lavader Brown

Alumnos levantandose y cambiando de sitio mientras se juntaban con sus nuevos compañeros.

-Equipo cuatro...Gregory Goyle, Michel Corner, Theodore Nott, Marcus Belby, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot. Como veis, hay dos equipos de cinco y dos de seis, cuando equipos de menor numero se enfrenten a equipos con un jugador mas, empezaran con una ventaja de 30 puntos, para compensar. Tendreis tres horas para prepararos y para decidir posiciones. A las 12 empezara el primer partido. Tened en cuenta que seran dos rondas y tres partidos. Los equipos perdedores de la primera ronda pasaran a ser jugadores de reserva de los equipos que les venzan, y aunque juegen, solo se llevaran el premio los jugadores originales de cada equipo, entendido?- La voz de Snapes mostraba sin reparos su hastio ante la situacion.

Un coro de voces entusiasmadas (y otras no tanto) se levanto en la sala

-El equipo uno tiene adjudicado el vestuario de Griffindor, el dos el de Ravenclaw, el tres el de Hufflepuff y el cuatro el de Slytherin...-Termino el profesor de pociones.

Cada equipo se fue a su vestuario. Los del equipo uno, se miraron unos a otros en el vestuario de Griffindor. Hasta que Zabini no pudo contenerse mas.

-Vaya...menudo harem tengo,...-El comentario le costo un pescozon por parte de Ginny- Eh! No te enfades peliroja...pero reconoce que estoy en el equipo mas perfumado de la miniliga navideña de Dumbledore...

Todas las chicas rieron ante el comentario de Blaise.

-vale...organicemonosnos...-sentencio Ginny- Soy una buena cazadora..Hermione quiere ser la buscadora- Ante la inminente abalancha Ginny se planto- HE DICHO QUE HERMIONE SERA BUSCADORA Y NO HAY MAS QUE HABLAR.

-Vale vale...-Susan Bones se rindio antes de empezar- Yo puedo ser golpeadora? Siempre he querido intentarlo

-Yo quiero tambien!- canturreo Luna.

Blaise se tapo los ojos con la mano, rechazando mentalmente la idea de imaginar a Luna con un bate intentando derribar con malicia a contrincantes...

-Esto va a ser divertido...-mascullo el moreno intentando no reirse- Esta bien...creo que me toca guardian no?

-Te molesta mucho?- Le acuso Ginny con fiereza

-No peliroja...solo me parece curioso...

Hicieron corrillo y comenzaron a idear algo parecido a una estrategia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA MINILIGA NAVIDEÑA-mascullo la hastiada voz amplificada de Snapes en el campo de quidditch, le habia tocado ser el locutor- ESTE PRIMER PARTIDO SERA ENTRE EL EQUIPO UNO Y EL TRES POR SORTEO. EL EQUIPO UNO CONSTARA CON GINNY WEASLEY COMO CAZADORA, LUNA LOVEGOOD Y SUSAN BONES COMO GOLPEADORAS, BLAISE ZABINI COMO GUARDIAN Y HERMIONE GRANGER COMO CAZADORA...EL EQUIPO TERS CONSTARA CON HARRY POTTER COMO BUSCADOR, RONALD WEASLEY COMO GUARDIAN, ERNIE ACMILLAN Y LUCIAN BOLE COMO GOLPEADORES Y PADMA PATIL Y LAVANDER BROWN COMO CAZADORAS...

Todos los jugadores se adentraron en el campo animados por los alumnos que no participaban y los jugadores de los otros equipos.

-Hermione...te rindes antes de empezar?- susurro Ron con una sonrisa malevola.

-Arriba- Sentencio Hermione extendiendo la mano. Para sorpresa de todos, su escoba volo directa a su mano con presteza. Se monto sobre ella y se elevo un par de palmos con una aplastante seguridad en si misma.-Empezamos o que?

Nadie dijo nada mas...no hacia falta. Todos se montaron en sus escobas y tomaron posiciones sobre el campo. La profesora de vuelo libero las agresivas bludgers, y el snich, y despues, lanzo el quaffle al aire. Para sorpresa de todos, Ginny Weasley hizo un veloz movimiento y lo atrapo. Volo zigzageando con gracilidad ante un par de impotentes Lavander y Padma. Lucian y Erni por su parte, tenian problemas, y gordos. Luna Lovegood no golpeaba fuerte con su bate...pero lo hacia con una precision aterradora que tenia en jaque a los golpeadores del equipo tres. Por su parte, Susan Bones habia decidido que su punteria no era tan buena...pero que tenia mucha mas fuerza que su lunatica compañera y se dedico a golpear las bludgers como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si tuviera cuentas pendientes con las kamikazes pelotas, y su sadica sonrisa demostraba que se lo estaba pasando bien.

Zabini no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver en accion a las chicas de su harem privado. Ginny era una flecha roja con un objetivo, toda gracilidad y habilidad pura. Y Lovegood y Bones se dedicaban simplemente a crear caor y entropia en las filas enemigas. Y tenian éxito. Muchisimo. A los 10 minutos de partido los jugadores del equipo tres volaban como pollos descabezados ante la caotica y aparentemente inconexa tecnica del equipo uno. Por su parte, Ginny habia marcado ya 3 tantos, y con los 30 puntos de ventaja, eso dejaba el marcador 60 a 0. Ron estaba que hechaba chispas.

Hermione flotaba mirando a todas partes buscando un destello dorado, igual que Harry. Y lo vio, revoloteando cerca de las gradas de Slytherin. Para sorpresa de todos, se lanzo con una feroz determinacion trazando un vuelo en arco con su escoba. Harry se lanzo a la persecucion con una sonrisa. Su amiga parecia haber aprendido a montar en escoba, pero el era un buscador con experiencia.

Hermione trazo un vuelo en espiral sobre la grada intentando acorralar la snitch y cerrarle el paso a Harry, y no tuvo éxito por muy poco, Harry consiguio colocarse a su lado y volaron sobre las cabezas de los Slytherins como exalaciones tras el resplandor dorado que iba pocos metros por delante de ellos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Hermione. Menos uno. Draco la miro con orgullo. El le habia enseñado a volar. Le habia enseñado a jugar a Quidditch, y tenia varios partidos de experiencia que habia tenido dentro de el cuando el jugaba. Y vaya si habia aprendido rapido y bien...

Para sorpresa de todos, Susan paso a Luna una Bludger con un movimiento perezoso y Lovegood golpeo la pelota con una fuerza impresionante para su pequeño tamaño. La agresiva pelota volo con determinacion homicida y golpeo a Potter en una oreja derribandolo de la escoba. Hermione aprobecho el caos para hacer un picado tras la pelota dorada cuando esta se lanzo contra el suelo. Cuando Harry recupero el equilibrio y remonto el vuelo, se lanzo a perseguir a Hermione y se quedo helado al verla sonreir, varios metros por debajo, con una alada pelota en su mano.

-AUNQUE PAREZCA IMPOSIBLE, GRANGER LE HA COGIDO LA SNITCH A POTTER JUSTO DELANTE DE LAS NARICES- salmodio Snapes con ironia- 160 A 0, GANA EL EQUIPO UNO. RETIRENSE LOS JUGADORES PARA DAR PASO AL SEGUNDO PARTIDO.

-Parece que si has aprendido algo- canturreo Ron al llegar a la grada- Deberias darle las gracias a Harry, Herms...

-Porque tendria que hacerlo?- Dijo Ginny por su amiga, que no salia de su asombro.

-Por haberla dejado ganar...-Ron tenia un aplomo que daba risa

-Ganar? Que la ha dejado ganar? Herms ha pulverizado a Harry por si misma!

-Vamos Ginny! En serio crees que Herms habria ganado a Harry si el no la hubiera dejado? Harry no queria humillarla...en serio, Herms lo ha hecho muy bien...pero habeis ganado porque os hemso dejado...

-Tio...eres mas imbecil de lo que pensaba...-Todos se giraron sorprendidos al oir la voz de Zabini- Weasley, reconocelo, tu hermana te ha marcado tres goles como tres soles, Luna y Susan os han llevado de cabeza todo el partido y os han vuelto locos, y Hermione con ayuda de un tiro impresionante que ha nockeado a Potter a atrapado la snitch. No nos habeis dejado ganar, os hemos dado una paliza con todas las de la ley.

-Y a ti quien te ha preguntado...- empezo Ron, pero el ojiverde le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Dejalo Ron...-Susurro a desgana Potter- Tiene razon, nos han ganado. No se si es que habran tenido suerte, que tenian mas talento del que les hemos adjudicado o que nos hemos confiado demasiado...pero yo no he dejado ganar a Herms.

-Bueno...pero ahora que somos reservas del equipo uno...-Mascullo Ron- Al menos tendreis la cabeza de poner a Harry como buscador, y a mi de defensor, es la mejor eleccion. Ademas tendreis que coger un segundo cazador. Y golpeadoras mas eficientes.

La ojimiel no habia abierto la boca. Solo fulminaba a Ron con la mirada. Era su amigo...pero ahora mismo queria matarlo. No comprendia como ese idiota podia haberle gustado. Como en su dia podia haberse enamorado infantilmente de el. Comprendia que el se sentia contrariado porque le hubiera derrotado...pero que intentara quitarle meritos y negar la realidad...que fuera incapaz de alegrarse por ella porque habia hecho algo que nadie se esperaba...Ron sabia que tenia vertigo, y que le negara el hecho de alegrarse por ella no solo por haberlo superado si no por haber hecho una pequeña hazaña...tantas veces que la habia amonestado por que no mostraba interes por el quidditch y ahora que no solo jugaba si no que ganaba...reaccionaba asi. Estaba furiosa.

-Sinceramente...si dependiera de mi...-comento Zabini con un ronroeo amenzante- Yo solo escogeria a un jugador mas como segundo golpeadior. Ni se me ocurriria cambiar a Granger por Potter como buscadora, y contando que a ti te gan clavado tres goles y a mi ninguno...no se que decirte.

-No han podido lanzar a puerta porque esas dos locas lanzaban Bludgers por todas partes!- Le grito Ron

-Entonces han hecho bien su trabajo, tampoco cambiaria a las golpeadoras- Blaise miro a Luna y a Susan como un padre orgulloso de sus psicoticas nenas.

-No puedes hablar en serio- Le chillo Ron- Ademas no eres el capitan del equipo

-Chicas...-canturreo Ginny- Quien quiere que Zabini sea el capitan del equipo?- La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Luna alzo la mano. Susan tambien. Hermione, solo por llevarle la contraria a Ron, tambien lo hizo. Ginny por descontado, ya tenia la mano levantada.

-Genial- Zabinni sonrio radiante solo por joder a Ron- El Harem de Zabini ha hablado, hagase su voluntad.

A sus espaldas, el segundo partido habia empezado ya. Y habia terminado. Draco solo habia tardado dos minutos en coger la pelota dorada. Gregory Goyle habia querido ser Buscador y nadie habia podido convencerle de lo contrario. De hecho nadie se habia atrevido. Theo habria podido hacerlo...pero le dio demasiada pereza. Se habia apuntado porque Luna se lo habia pedido, pero no habia prometido esforzarse...asi que...

Snapes comenzo a decir por megafonia que se iban a dar 40 minutos de descanso para que los jugadores descansaran e hicieran los cambios necesarios con los nuevos reservas que se habian ganado. Que podian ir a los vestuarios a descansar.

-ya lo habeis oido mis chicas...-coreo Zabini alegremente mientras abria los brazos para abarcar a todo su pequeño y variopinto rebaño de chicas- Todas al vestuario con Zabini...si señor...esto me gusta...

-Por cierto, a quien nos quedamos como cazador?- Comento Luna mientras se dejaba llevar por Blaise.

-Yo escogeria a Padma y a Lavander como cazadoras,.asi tendriamos las tres reglamentarias y de paso...-dijo Susan riendo- Asi Zabini tendria rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirojas, pecosas, y orientales...

Todas las chicas del equipo uno se miraron riendo y asintieron. Padma estaba admitida como cazadora, y se sumo con una sonrisa en el extravagante equipo. Lavander se nego a dejar a su Ro-Ro.

Blaise solto una carcajada y Ron se puso en estado de ebullucion por la rabia. Padma no pudo mas que reir mientras se unia a las filas del recien bautizado Equipo Zabini.

Y alli se quedaron, Harry con dos palmos de narices y Ron que estaba a punto de realizar la hazaña anatomica de que le saliera vapor por las orejas de pura rabia contenida mientras veia a Zabini pavonearse teatralmente llevando a su variopinto rebaño de chicas hacia el vestuario de Slytherins.

-Esto no esta pasando, verdad?- jadeo el pelirojo al ojiverde- todo esto ha sido una alucionacion verdad?

-Ron...a veces la realidad supera la ficcion...-Dijo cripticametne el ojiverde, que no podia creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

40 minutos despues, los dos equipos que habian llegado a la final estaban en el campo de nuevo. El equipo dos habia metido a Gregory Goyle, que habia recuperado la cordura como golpeador junto a Crabbe, y de algun modo habian convencido a Theodore para que tomara sitio como cazador.

Snapes dio comienzo al partido. Esta vez el numero de jugadores estaba igualado y no habia ventaja para nadie.

Aquello fue un caos. Desde el momento de empezar. Ginny con su velocidad innata y su agilidad, y dado que era mucho mas menuda que los cazadores del equipo contrario, se volvio ha hacer casi de inmediato con el control del quaffle. Luna y Susan tuvieron problemas casi de inmediato, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran muchisimo mas fuertes que ellas. Pero la precision de Luna, sumada a que Susan siempre respaldaba a su compañera ademas de que ambas eran mucho mas pequeñas y rapìdas que los dos gorilas de slytherin, se hicieron con el control de la situacion tras el panico inicial y se dedicaron a crear el panico entre los miembros del equipo dos lanzando bludgers con precision asesina.

Theo parecia ser el unico jugador del equipo dos que se salvaba de la psicotica campaña de francotiradora demente de Luna. Aunque Susan no tuvo esa cortesia. Crabbe y Goyle volaban como locos persiguiendo las bludgers, pero las dos veloces chicas siempre se les adelantaban. Aquello era como ver a dos hurones corriendo y volviendo locos a dos rinocerontes. Siempre se les colaban entre las patas, moviendose con velocidad. La fuerza bruta no les valia de nada. Y se sentian cada vez mas frustrados por no poder usarla.

Ginny y Padma comenzaron a tantear la porteria, consiguieron lanzar tres veces aunque solo marcaron un tanto. Hermione por su parte, miro a Malfoy sin saber que hacer o que pensar. Nunca se le habia ocurrido que jugaria un partido de Quidditch, y menos contra el. Habia jugado con el...dentro de el...pero tenerlo delante era extraño y aterrador. Y cuando aquellos ojos de mercurio helado se clavaron en los suyos, a la castaña le entro el panico.

Un destello dorado a su izquierda...y sintio un cosquilleo en la nuca. La persecucion...se le disparo la adrenalina y dando un giro temerario, la ojimiel se precipito tras la pelota alada al mismo tiempo que Draco.

Pero en el momento que los dos buscadores estaban en su trance de persecucion, algo sucedió en frente de la porteria de Zabini. Milagrosamente Theo habia conseguido el quaffle, y volaba con decision franqueado por Crabbe hacia los aros. Luna alzanco una bludger y se la lanzo a su novio, no para darle, su no justo a un palmo de sus narices, con animo de detenerlo o hacerlo dudar. Lo consiguio. Theo Tuvo que dar un bandazo y miro a su novia divertido por la situacion. Luna le sonrio. Luna se distrajo un segundo. Y Crabbe lo aprobecho. Consiguio aferrarse bien a su bate y vio su oportunidad con la bludger. Apuntoa luna y la bateo con toda su fueza. Luna ni lo vio venir cuando una pelota con la fuerza de un martillo pilon la golpeo en el pecho y la lanzo hacia atrás, fuera de su escoba. Zabini que lo habia visto todo se lanzo como un loco hacia abajo dejando su posicion. Theo grito y soltando la quaffle tambien se lanzo en picado tras una desmayada Luna que se precipitaba al vacio.

Zabini llego primero y la agarro como pudo de la muñeca, subiendola a su regazo. Luna resollaba pesadamente mientras varios regeros de sangre le salian de la boca. Su pecho se movia desacompasado y silvaba de manera extraña cuando respiraba. Tenia que tener al menos 4 costillas rotas. Cuando Nott lo alcanzo, Zabini le paso con cuidado a la chica. Theo la abrazo con cuidado y comenzo a descender hacia madam Pompfrey que ya corria por el cesped hacia el lugar.

Blaise se encaro con Crabbe que flotaba orgulloso de su hazaña en el aire. Volo hacia el con tranquilidad, y con toda la parsimonia del mundo, le quito el bate de las manos. Crabbe lo miro con una anonadada expresion bovina. Zabini sopeso el bate un par de veces.

-Crabbe...querido...Luna no solo es un miembro de MI equipo,...si no que, por si no lo sabias...es la novia de Nott...¿sabes lo que dice el codigo sobre los que no respetan a las novias de los colegas?

Crabbe lo miro como si le estuviea hablando en chino. El gorila, lo ultimo que vio, fue a un iracundo Zabini. Y un bate, su bate, en manos del moreno, que se movia a toda velocidad hacia su cara. Luego solo hubieron chispas y oscuridad.

Un silvido y Zabini quedo expulsado por agresion directa a un miembro del equipo contrario. Aun asi, a Blaise no le importo. Y volo directo hacia el suelo dejando a Crabbe inconsciente tumbado precariamente sobre la escoba y volando de modo aleatorio por el campo. Blaise tomo rumbo al suelo y una vez alli corrio hacia la medimaga que le hacia los primeros auxilios a Luna.

-Tiene roto el esternon...-susurro Theo con los ojos desorbitados- Y varias costillas...y un pulmon perforado como poco...ademas de la contusion...

-Tranquilo Nott...-le susurro su amigo intentando calmarle- Se pondra bien...

-Voy a matar a Crabbe...

-ya lo he hecho yo por ti colega...-Sonrio Zabini orgulloso.- Te aseguro que si antes era feo tendrias que ver como le ha quedado la cara tras hacerle un trabajito con el bate...

Ambos miraron hacia arriba con sadica determinacion, sonriendo con crueldad al ver a a madam Hooch volando para llevar al suelo al inconsciente Slytherin.

-Blaise...

-Si Theo?

-Gracias...

-De nada...

-Yo lo habria matado...

-Lo se Theo. Por eso me he encargado yo.

Mientras los dos slytherin corrian a la enfermeria tras Luna, Draco y Hermione seguian en su carrera ajenos a todo tras el snitch dorado.

-No voy a dejarte ganar...-dijo el con una divertida sonrisa sin siquiera mirarla

-Lo se...

-Soy mejor que tu en esto...

-Lo se...-Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrista mientras hacia chocar su costado contra el de el para sacarlo de la carrera

-No lo haces mal...

-Tuve un buen maestro

Esta vez, fue turno de el de sonreir. Ambos se divertian, en cierto sentido, ninguno se esforzaba demasiado, no querian cazar la snitch, porque no querian que ese momento terminara.

Volaron juntos en cerradas espirales persiguiendose mutuamente, cuerpo contra cuerpo y escoba contra escoba. Hermione sabia que la nimbus 2001 de Draco podria dejarla atrás en un papadeo, dado que ella llevaba una de las barredoras 5 de la escuela. Pero volaban uno a la altura del otro. Hermione a la derecha de Draco.

En algun momento, Hermione alzo su mano derecha, Draco su izquierda, y las alargaron para atrapar la snitch en un movimiento de abanico. Hermione barriendo de derecha a izquierda, Draco barriendo de izquierda a derecha. Ambos de fuera hacia adentro. En un momento dado, las manos se encontraron. Se hizo un pesado silencio.

Mcgonagall cogio una escoba y volo rapido hacia ellos. Cuando los alcanzo, Draco y Hermione se mirabab a los ojos confundidos. Con las manos fuertemente apretadas, con todos los dedos enlazados. La profesora los tomo de las muñecas y dando un tiron, separo las manos. Alli, atrapada entre las palmas de la leona y la serpiente, descansaba la snitch. Como una perla de oro dentro de una ostra cuyas valvas pertenecen a dos crustaceos distintos.

La vieja proferosa los miro con el ceño fruncido, y volo hacia Snapes.

-FIN DEL PARTIDO; CURIOSAMENTE, Y NO PREGUNTEIS COMO PORQUE NO LO SE...LOS DOS BUSCADORES HAN ATRAPADO EN SNITCH AL MISMO TIEMPO- la voz del profesor de pociones, comunmente hastiada, mostraba cierta curiosidad por los acontecimientos- ASI QUE CIEN PUNTOS PARA CADA EQUIPO. COSA QUE NOS DEJA A 110 PARA EL EQUIPO UNO, Y 100 PUNTOS PARA EL DOS.

Y asi, se dio por terminado el partido. Para asombro de todos. El equipo ganador, con el guardian expulsado a mitad del partido y que pese a tener los aros desprotegidos nadie habia marcado, con una Golpeadora lesionada que habia hecho que un cazador rival abandonara su posicion para ir a cuidarla. Con dos buscadores que habian acabado en empate. Y con Crabbe flotando inconsciente en medio del caos reinante hasta que alguien lo bajo de alli.

Nadie se atrevia a aplaudir ni ha decir nada. Habia sido demasiado raro, demasiado surrealista. En la ceremonia para la entrega de trofeos que se hizo en la cena, Ron seguia de morros por lo que habia pasado, y Harry no podia entender como Hermione habia empatado con Draco...era tecnicamente imposible que dos jugadores tocaran al unisono la snitch...que diablos habia pasado?

Luna habia insistido pese a sus heridas en asistir, y Theo la acompañaba cogiendola de la cintura. La pocion Crecehuesos habia hecho efecto sobre sus costillas y su esternon, pero tendria que pasar un par de dias en la enfermeria recuperandose de su pulmon perforado.

Se repartieron las copas y hubieron muchas palmaditas en las espaldas. Cuando los estudiantes se retiraron, o al menos en su mayoria, a sus respectivas salas comunes, Ron no pudo contenerse mas.

-Esta bien Herms...como lo has hecho

-Disculpa Ron? Como he hecho el que?

-Que como lo has hecho, para aprender a volar y a jugar de la noche a la mañana. Has hecho trampa, verdad? Algun truco...algun conjuro...que has hecho?

-No he hecho nada Ron...aprendi en mi viaje...tuve un buen maestro.

-No me lo creo- Sentencio el cruzandose de brazos.

-No te lo creas- Hermione se sentia furiosa con su amigo

-Como lo has hecho Herms!- Insistio el

-Escuchame bien Ron...-mascullo ella iracunda- Has tenido 5 malditos cursos con sus 5 respectivos veranos para enseñarme a montar en escoba y jugar a quidditch y no lo has hecho. No me vengas con tus tonterias paranoides solo porque otra persona no solo decidio tomarse la molestia si no que ademas tuvo éxito!

-Y quien demonios te enseño, si se puede saber?- Chillo el pelirojo con celos

-Y a ti que demonios te importa?- Rio Hermione cruzandose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

La ojimiel no espero a la respuesta de su amigo, y se fue a su abitacion dejandolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Harry tu entiendes lo que le pasa?

Si...-susurro el ojiverde

-Y que es si se puede saber?

-Que esta un poco decepcionada con nosotros...

-Que esta que con nosotros? anda ya Harry...hablo en serio...

-Ron...la hemos excluido muchas veces por ir a jugar a quidditch, la hemos regañado por su torpeza volando y nos hemos reido de su miedo a las alturas...pero nunca nos habiamos molestado en enseñarle o ayudarle a superarlo...-dijo Potter avergonzado de si mismo- Y ahora que otra persona lo hace, lo primero que hacemos es recriminarla y acusarla de hacer alguna clase de trampa o truco en lugar de reconocerle el merito.

-Pero es que no me creo que en un mes haya aprendido a volar asi!

-Yo aprendi en menos tiempo, Ron...

-Pero tu eres tu, y ella es ella!- chillo el pelirojo a la defensiva, como si eso fuera un argumento con una veracidad aplastante. Una verdad indiscutible.

-Si...ella es mas lista y aprende mas rapido.

-No me referia a eso!

Harry suspiro y se encogio de hombros mirando a Ginny radiante con su copa, canturreando y pasandosela por la cara a Lavander. No podia olvidar la reaccion de Zabini y Nott ante la agresion que Crabbe habia hecho contra Luna. Si ese habia sido el primer dia del año...no se queria imaginar como seria el resto...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero entre que mi salud ahora mismo no es muy buena y que han llegado las navidades no he podido actualizar. Tened un poco de paciencia, que literalmente ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones fisicas de escribir (y porque no decirlo, animicamente tampoco estoy muy bien...) Por no decir que me he librado por los pelos de pasar una temporadita hospitalizada. Me sabe fatal no poder seguir el ritmo al que siempre escribo y subo los nuevos capitulos...pero es que ahora mismo mi cuerpo no me responde como quisiera, asi que porfavor, se que me merezco unos tomatazos bien gordos...pero tenedme un poquito de paciencia.**_

_**De todas formas, aquí teneis otro capitulo, aunque lo he releido varias veces y no me gusta demasiado como ha quedado. Pero bueno...tampoco me parecia justo haceros esperar mas. De todas formas, si mi musa vuelve a mi y estos dias estoy mejor, igual lo edito y lo mejoro. Espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque no os prometo nada. Si mi salud me lo permite, no dudeis que lo hare, si no...bueno, el fic no lo pienso abandonar, pero ahora mismo no doy mas de mi. Lamento la espera.**_

CAPITULO 22: Inevitable.

Las navidades habian quedado atrás. El curso continuo con su habitual rutina de clases y estudios. Los dias dieron paso a las semanas, y estas acabaron convirtiendose en meses. Y el sopor cotidiano fue un balsamo para muchos, que sucumbieron a su sedante rutina.

Theo y Luna vivieron esa tregua temporal como si fuera un refugio, y hasta que la extravagante Ravenclaw tuvo que reñirle por las excesivas atenciones que el slytherin le brindaba. Desde su "accidente" en la miniliga, Nott la habia cuidado, mimado, malcriado y atendido como si fuera la unica persona del universo. Para Theo asi era. Luna lo dejaba hacer y disfrutaba de todos los mimos, hasta que se canso de que el la tratara como si fuera de cristal. Aun asi, ambos parecian flotar en una algodonada nube de algodón rosado.

Ginny era otro asunto. De vez en cuando, desaparecia unas horas. Nadie sabia donde iba o que hacia. Pero los dias siguientes a sus desapariciones, llevaba la bufanda mas apretada de lo normal, y no compartia las duchas. Hermione no decia nada pero sonreia para sus adentros. Si no le fallaban las cuentas, en la casa de Slytherin tambien habria un alumno desaparecido coincidiendo con las asuencias de la peliroja. No comprendia la relacion de atraccion-repulsion que tenian la Weasley y Zabini,...pero si a ellos les iba bien asi, no seria ella quien dijera nada o se opusiera.

Y alli estaba la ojimiel, sentada en los jardines la tarde de un viernes de principios de Abril. Pensando en lo que habia pasado ultimamemnte. Habia sido fiel a su promesa, y habia dejado de buscar a Malfoy. No se dirigian la palabra, no se decian nada...pero alli estaban las miradas. O esas clases de pociones en las que sus dedos se rozaban accidentalmente mientras ambos coincidian buscando un mismo ingrediente. O cuando hacian sus rondas de prefectos por las noches, en silencio, caminando el uno contra el otro, quizas mas pegados de lo que deberian.

Hermione ya no sabia que pensar, pero se conformaba con esos pequeños detalles auqnue la incognita la estuviera volviendo loca. Y mas aun por las noches. Cuando sentia esa llamada, esa atraccion, esa necesidad...y corria al baño donde se encerraba antes de mirarse al espejo. Y ahi estaba el, devolviendole la mirada. Con su expresion suplicante en aquellos ojos de mercurio, y ambos apoyaban las manos en la fria superficie reflectante del cristal como si pudieran tocarse.

Para desconcierto de Hermione, Malfoy la habia llamado esa tarde. Habian estado largos minutos mirandose en el espejo mientras el sol aun brillaba. A la ojimiel se le rompio el corazon. Malfoy parecia ojeroso, cansado, nervioso, ansioso...y sobretodo asustado. Ellla habia inentando sonreirle, queria abrazarlo...queria consolarlo de algun modo...pero el sencillamente se llevo los dedos a los labios, se los beso y presiono las yemas contra el espejo. Y luego sencillamente se fue. Dejandola aturdida, confusa y sobretodo, con mas preguntas que respuestas en su agitada mente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry llamo a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando el anciano director le dio permiso, entro en la habitacion.

-Harry...voy a necesitar tu ayuda- dijo sencillamente el viejo mago

-Claro Director...que necesita que haga?

-Mas de lo que me parece justo pedirte, Harry...mas de lo que es justo que te pida...

El ojiverde fruncio el ceño ante la extraña declaracion de Dumbledore, y se sento mientras el anciano hablaba. La charla no fue muy larga. Pero Harry asintio solemne. El anciano apoyo su mano en el hombro del joven, y juntos se desaparecieron, apareciendo en una cueva.

-Ahora Harry...prometeme que haras exactamente lo que yo diga...todo lo que te diga...aunque te pida que me mates, jurame que lo haras...-dijo mientras miraba a un muro y se cortaba en una mano para frotarla contra la piedra para abrir la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horas despues, Dumbledore y Harry se aparecieron en el despacho. El anciando parecia agotado y Harry estaba angustiado y afectado por lo que habia pasado en la caverna, con el pilar de cristal, la odiosa pocion que el director le habia obligado a darle, el ataque de los inferis,...y el relicario que atenazaba en la mano.

Ambos se miraron y el anciano se apoyo aturdido en el escritorio, el ojiverde estaba preocupado por su estado. Un ruido de pasos los saco de su estupor.

-Harry deprisa! Escondete- le exigio el anciano- y pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, no salgas de tu escondite!

El griffindor se metio bajo el hueco de la escalera, mientras observaba la escena fascinado. Draco malfoy aparecio por el humbral de la entrada varita en mano.

-Draco...llevaba algun tiempo esperandote...-comento dulcemente el anciano.

-Lo sabias, verdad Director Dumbledore?- susurro con tristeza el rubio

-Siempre lo he sabido...pero tenia esperanzas

-En que? En que recapacitara y antepusiera tu vida a la de mi familia?- no sono tan ironico como pretendia, la tristeza y la angustia en la voz de Draco eran demasiado fuertes.

-En que pidieras ayuda, Draco, hay otros caminos. Deberias saberlo tras lo que paso con Hermione.

-Y que pasa cuando ya no hay opciones, Director?- Draco escupio las palabras con angustia.

-Que encontramos caminos donde nadie habia mirado antes, creo que ya lo sabes...-El ojigris lo miro con intensidad, pero no dijo nada- todos tenemos que tomar nuestras decisiones, Draco...cual sera la tuya? Se que no eres un asesino.

-No...no soy un asesino...-mascullo el rubio sin bajar su varita- Pero si tu no mueres, otros muchos si moriran.

-Lo se Draco...lo se...-susurro con dignidad el director, mirandole con una sonrisa afectiva.

Ambos se miraron durante largos segundos, con la complicidad que solo los que comparten un secreto pueden comprender. Draco comenzo a bajar su varita cuando Snapes entro haciendo ondear su tunica tras el.

-Snapes...-comenzo a decir el anciano director abriendo los brazos.

-Avada Kadavra

Harry lo vio todo a camara lenta. Como el destello verde que salio de la varita del director de pociones salio volando y golpeo al director en el pecho, y como el cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore se precipito al vacio tras chocar con las viedrieras el ventanal.

Harry vio la compulsion en el rostro de Malfoy y como Snapes agarro a su alumno predilecto del pescuezo y lo arrastro fuera de alli mientras el rubio resollaba sin parpadear, aterrado por lo que habia pasado.

Todo termino en segundos. Harry no se podia creer lo que habia pasado. No podia ser cierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione lloraba. Era el funeral de Dumbledore, no solo por la tristeza de haber perdido al viejo director, si no por que era Draco quien habia atacado al anciano, y Snapes quien lo habia matado. Ella lo habia sabido desde principio de curso, pero habia creido...habia pensado...habia necesitado creer que algo habia cambiado.

Harry le habia contado todo lo que habia pasado. Y ahora la ojimjiel comprendia a que se habia referido Malfoy con lo que habia intentado decirle... "me odiaras..." habia dicho el. Pero Hermione no podia odiarle. Lo habia visto con sus propios ojos. Habia visto al Lord Tenebroso, habia visto lo que habia pasado.

No sabia que sentir, ni que pensar. En su pecho solo habia un caos arremolinado de emociones que giraban en entropico desorden, sacudiendo recuerdos y esperanzas a su paso. Ni siquiera la pequeña peliroja consiguio sacarla de su estado de estupefaccion que la hacia parecer autista.

Volvio como en trance a la sala comun, donde todos los griffindor lloraban a su manera la perdida del anciano director. Aquello era demasiado doloroso para las palabras, y nadie era capaz de decir nada.

Al dia siguiente, tras una noche en la que nadie durmio bien, Tonks y Moody aparecieron por el castillo, y se llevaron al trio dorado y a Ginny a la vieja casa de los Black. Hablaron largo y tendido de proteger a Potter, de lo que harian a continuacion...pero Hermione se sentia incapaz de prestar atencion, sencillamente no podia. Hasta que algo en su interior la llamaba. Como sonambula, se levanto y se fue al baño. Cerro la puerta y se miro al espejo. Alli estaba Malfoy, mirandola con tristeza. La ojimiel tenia ganas de abofetearle y de abrazarle al mismo tiempo. Pero solo atino a mirarlo con dolor. El aprecio darse cuenta y se encogio ante la intensidad de la mirada.

Tras unos tensos segundos en las que las miradas hablaron con mas elocuencia que cualquier palabra, Malfoy se inclino sobre el espejo como si fuera a besarlo, y abriendo los labios, hecho el vaho de su aliento sobre el cristal, cubriendolo de una neblina blanca. Con un dedo, lentamente, comenzo a escribir con letras torpes e invertidas apra que Hermione pudiera leerlo. Caldero Chorreante, en 30 minutos, habitacion 16, escribio. La leona no entendia nada, pero cuando el rubio borro las palabras y la volvio a mirar, un recuerdo se sacudio en el fondo de su mente.

El, obligando a mirarla...obligandola a prometer que cuando el la llamara, cuando el le pidiera algo, por mucho que lo odiara, acudiria. Y alli estaba, siguiendo las indicaciones de un mortifago declarado. Solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y ver como un amago de sonrisa amanecia en los finos labios de Draco, y una inmensa gratitud y allivio en aquellos ojos de color gelido.

Hermione salio del baño y cogio su abrigo. Tuvo que discutir con todos para que la derajan salir de casa, no era seguro, decian. Ella tuvo que contenerse las ganas de reir. ¿que no era seguro? Si ellos supieran que tenia un vinculo psiquico con un mortifago del que estaba enamoradam y al que le habia prometido acudir cuando la llamara...

Al final tuvo que rendirse, y permitir que Tonks la acompañara. Cuando ya estaban paseando camino al punto de encuentro, la animaga rompio el pesado e incomodo silencio.

-Esta bien Herms...que es lo que no me estas contando?

-Le prometi a alguien que haria esto Tonks...ademas, es algo personal...-dijo la castaña ausente

-Sabes que si lo necesitas puedes contarme lo que sea verdad?

-Si Tonks...y te lo agradezco, pero ahora mismo, no tengo ni ganas ni fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Comprendo...-dijo la aurora de pelo rosa chiche mirando el aspecto abatido y derrotado de la menor, y viendo como la muchacha suspiraba, sintio una gran empatia por ella. Solo un corazon roto podia doler tanto para dejar ese aspecto en una mujer. Y solo otra mujer seria capaz de darse cuenta de ello.- Cuando quieras hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias...-sentencio con honestidad Hermione sin mirarla siquiera.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto, y al llegar al pub, Herms le pidio a Tonks que se quedara abajo mientras ella solucionaba unos asuntos privados. La aurora solo asintio, y miro como la muchacha se enfrentaba sola a las escleras que llevaban al primer piso. La vio dudar. Vio sus pasos vacilantes. Y vio como la joven griffindor sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza, respiraba hondo, y subia de un tiron, y sin mirar atrás, los peldaños que la separaban de lo que fuera que hubiera ido ha hacer en aquel lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna habia vuelto a su casa, y estaba sentada con aire ausente frente a su caballete, con la mirada perdida en lo que pintaba. Su mano se movia con movimientos automaticos, casi como si no fuera ella quien los controlara. Y daba pinceladas en el lienzo con aspecto completamente aleatorio. Su padre, que habia preparado unas tazas de te, miro por encima del hombro lo que su hija pintaba. Sobre el lienzo, un caballero de brillante amarmadura montaba a lomos de un perro verde de tres patas, en medio de un paisaje invernal y helado donde un castillo extraño y achaparrado en la lejania. Alzo una de sus cejas ante el extraño dibujo que su hija plasmaba, y aun se extraño mas al oir a su hija lanzar un pesado y largo suspiro.

De algun modo, el extravagante hombre supo que no debia interrumpir a su pequeña, que estuviera pintando lo que estuviera pintando, era algo suyo, algo muy personal. Y sencillamente dejo la taza de te al lado de la paleta de colores en las que su hija humedecia el pincel de manera distraida.

-Gracias papa...-dijo ella ausente.

-De nada...

-Te gusta?- dijo ella con una medio sonrisa increiblemente triste mirando el cuadro. Su padre volvio a mirar la obra y ladeo la cabeza.

-Es una curiosa combinacion...

-Son las estrellas de Theo...-Luna sonrio al decirlo, y mojando su pincel en un azul oscuro, comenzo a pintar de ese color los ojos del caballero, cuya expresion era la de un hombre que parecia increiblemente aburrido y hastiado.

Xenophilius alzo ambas cejas mirando a su hija con cierta expresion preocupada, y sacudio la cabeza. No habia entendido a que se referido Luna...pero no iba a preguntar. Ya se lo contaria ella si queria que el se enterara.

Pocos minutos despues, alguien llamo a la puerta. Cuando abrio, el patriarca de los Lovegood se enconrto a dos muchachos con uniformes de slytherin, que lo miraron con cierta curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes, Sr Lovegood, esta Luna?- Pregunto uno de ellos con cierta prisa en la voz

-Si, por supuesto...-dijo el hombre mirandolos con curiosidad- Quienes sois?

-Blaise Zabini- respondio con una sonrisa el de tez de ebano

-Theodore Nott- respondio con voz hastiada el moreno con el pelo revuelto

El hombre rubio asintio y abrio mas la puerta dejandolos entrar en el salon redondo, donde los dos muchachos se sentaron visiblemente incomodos por la extravagante estancia.

Xenophilus desaparecio por una de las puertas y apoyo la mano en el hombro de su hija.

-Querida, dos muchachos de slytherin han venido a verte, Zabini y Nott.

La reaccion de Luna lo dejo aun mas sorprendido. La rubia se levanto como impulsada por un resorte y se giro casi pivotando y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Donde estan?- dijo con cierta urgencia la ravenclaw

-En el salon...-su padre no pudo terminar la frase, la muchacha habia salido corriendo en esa direccion.

Luna se paro en seco en la puerta del salon, mirando hacia los dos slytherin con una desencajada expresion de extasis. Theo se levanto al verla aparecer y la reaccion de Luna no se hizo esperar, corrio a el y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazandolo como si temiera que desapareciera si lo soltaba.

-Donde estabais? Desaparecisteis tras el funeral! No hubo forma de encontraros! Nadie sabia nada de vosotros!- Luna apenas podia contener algunas lagrimas mientras hablaba y se abrazaba mas fuerte a Theo.

-Nuestras familias nos llamaron Luna...-Nott acariciaba el pelo de Luna mientras le hablaba, sin importarle en absoluto que el padre de la muchacha que tenia entre los brazos los estuviera mirando con los ojos como platos desde el humbral de la puerta que daba a la sala- No pude ponerme en contacto contigo antes, lo siento mucho mi Luna...

-Venga venga...-Canturreo Blaise con una sobredosis de azucar por la escena que estaba presenciando- Menos caramelo parejita...hemos venido para hablar contigo Luna...la cosa se va a poner seria en breve.

-Que quieres decir Blaise?

-Creo que sera mejor que te lo cuente Theo, yo solo he venido a pedirte un favor...

-Que favor?- Inquirio la muchacha cada vez con mas curiosidad.

-Eso luego...primero Theo tiene que ponerte al dia.

Luna miro a Theo interrogante, y este solo suspiro y la llevo hasta el sofa, donde se sento y palmeo a su lado para que ella tomara asiento a su lado, cosa que hizo.

-Luna...Blaise y yo vamos a tener que irnos una temporada.

-Como que iros?- Luna no comprendia lo que el le queria decir, pero no le gustaba nada la insinuacion.

-Luna...-continuo Nott haciendo de tripas corazon- No es ningun secreto que mi padre es un mortifago y la madre de Zabini comulga con las creencias del Sr Tenebroso...y tras la muerte de Dumbledore la cosa se pondra fea. Mi padre quiere iniciarme, y no soy el unico al que quieren reclutar...-Theo miro a Blaise quien se removio incomodo- La unica forma que tenemos de escapar de esto es desaparecer una temporada...no podemos quedarnos aquí, porque nos encontrarian...y cualquiera que nos ocultara estaria en peligro...-dijo sabiendo lo que ella iba a proponer.

-Pero...donde os ireis? Cuanto tiempo?

-No puedo decirte donde Luna...es mas seguro para ti si no sabes nada...-susurro acariciando aquella larga melena rubia que olia a miel y manzanas que tanto adoraba- y cuanto tiempo...no lo se...supongo que hasta hasta que la cosa se calme un poco.

-Pero porque teneis que iros...?porque tienes que irte?- Luna lo miraba como si sus cristalinos ojos a zules fueran a desbordarse en cualquier momento.

-Porque si no se van los buscaran...y si los encuentran solo tendran dos opciones- La voz de Xenophilus los pillo a todos desprevenidos- Unirse al Lord Tenebroso o morir...y si se quedan en Inglaterra los acabaran encontrando...me equivoco?

-Para nada, Sr Lovegood...-canturreo Zabini en tono siniestro- Basicamente eso es lo que hay. El padre de Luna solo asintio con solemnidad, mientras su hija se mordia los labios pensatiba.

Pasaron unos lentos y pesados segundos, antes de que la ravenclaw moviera su mano y tomara la de Nott.

-Pero volveras, verdad?

-Claro que si Luna...-susurro Theo sin poder dejar de mirarla mientras algo pesado y correoso se le enroscaba en la boca del estomago y amenazaba con estrangular su tracto digestivo.

-Te creo...- Ella sonrio, como solo ella sabia hacerlo. De manera abierta, radiante, tan honesta que dolia mirarla.

-Luna...-empezo Blaise con cierta incomodidad por interrumpir el momento que su amigo compartia con aquella chica de la que lo sabia enamorado- tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Claro Blaise...-Luna lo miro como si se sintiera ofendida de que hubiera algo que no hiciera por Nott y su mejor amigo.

Blaise carraspeo para no reir al ver la expresion de ella y metiendo la mano en la tunica saco un pliego sellado con lacre verde sobre un liston negro.

-Si ves a Ginny...le daras esto?- Luna lo tomo con solemnidad, como si estuviera reciviendo de manos de un profeta un obejto sagrado y no dijo nada, solo asintio cuan guerrero al que se le ha encargado una cruzada. El moreno tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sucumbir a la risa, Luna siempre se lo tomaba todo como si la vida le fuera en ello.- Gracias Luna...

-No tienes porque darmelas, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- La ravenclaw habia tomado el pliego y lo apretaba contra su pecho, casi acunandolo

Xenophilus vio como su hija acompañaba a la puerta a los dos muchachos de slytherin y como abrazaba a Theo. Tambien vio como el muchacho le acariciaba con ternura el cabello, como le susurraba algo al oido que hizo que Luna enterrara el rostro en el pecho de el ahogando un sollozo mientras el chico de los Nott la abrazaba con cariño. Xenophilus vio contemplo con una ceja alzada y un extraño mohin en los labios como aquel slytherin tomaba del menton a su pequeña y la besaba con suavidad. Tambien vio, con cierto alivio, como el de piel oscura cogia a su amigo del codo y se lo llevaba casi a rastras, y como Luna se quedo en la puerta viendo como se alejaban, y como su hija se quedaba ahi, con la vista clavada en las dos figuras que menguaban con la distancia hasta que desaparecieron en algun lugar del horizonte.

-Luna...puedo preguntar que te te ha dicho ese chico?- pregunto con delicadeza

-Hace algun tiempo...-comento ella soñadora mientras seguia mirando al horizonte- en navidades...me pregunto si era demasiado pronto para decirme que me queria. Me ha prometido que cuando vuelva, me lo dira. Y entonces no se volvera a ir, y que no volvera a separse de mi a no ser que yo le diga que se vaya.

-Vaya...-se le escapo a su padre, muy sorprendido por la revelacion- No me habias contado nada de todo esto, Luna...

-Sabes papa...a veces es bueno tener algo propio...algo que no tienes que contar ni compartir, algo que solo te pertenece a ti. Theo y yo aprendimos eso juntos.

-Aun asi, podrias haberme dicho que tenias novio Luna, me habria alegrado por ti.

-Hay otra cosa que he aprendido de Theo papa...-Dijo ella mientras caminaba cabizbaja de nuevo hacia la sala donde estaba pintando antes de la visita de los slytherin- Y es que hay veces, hay cosas que nos pasan en la vida que no se pueden expresar con palabras...podria habertelo dicho, pero acaso hay algo de lo que podria haber contado con palabras te habria hecho entender lo que siento de la misma forma que lo ha hecho ver con tus propios ojos lo que siento?

Su padre la miro con la cabeza ladeada, sopesando las palabras de su hija. Y acabo por rendirse con una medio sonrisa.

-Ese chico te hace feliz?

-Me comprende y me acepta. Y aun a pesar de saberlo todo de mi, sigue a mi lado, queriendo conocerme cada dia un poco mas- La voz de Luna sono mas soñadora y ausente de lo normal.

-Vaya...-dijo su padre sorprendido, casi orgulloso de lo que acababa de oir- En ese caso por mi esta bien, Luna. Cuando Theo vuelva, invitalo un dia a tomar el te, me encantaria conocer a alguien asi.

Padre e hija se miraron, y fue la menor la que rompio el momento partiendo hacia la percha donde tenia las aves mensajeras, y mando una a la Madriguera. Habia hecho una promesa, y necesitaba averiguar donde estaba Ginny Weasley para ir a su encuentro y entregarle algo en mano.

Despues de ver partir su lechuza, se fue a la sala donde pintaba y se sento frente a su lienzo, tomando un pincel y mordisqueando distraidamente la punta del mismo. Solo le faltaba esperar. Una seria una espera breve. La otra...la otra seria una muy larga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tarde estaba empezando a caer cuando Ginny aterrizo con la escoba en su casa. Al principio de la tarde habia recivido una lechuza de Luna llamandola. Habia volado hasta su casa para hablar con la rubia ravenclaw, que le habia contado lo sucedido con los slytherin y le habia entregado una carta de Zabini. La peliroja le dio las gracias y sin abrir la carta, la guardo. Luna no hizo preguntas, y Ginny agradecio eso. Luna solo le sonrio, y Ginny se sintio agradecida por esa muda comprension.

Volo de regreso a casa mas rapido de lo que pretendia, queria leer la carta que le quemaba en el bolsillo. Entro en la Madriguera casi a la carrera y subio hasta su cuarto encerrandose en el. Suspiro aliviada por que su casa estuviera en calma en esos momentos y no haberse encontrado con nadie de su muy numerosa familia, y de no tener que dar explicaciones.

Cuando saco la carta del bolsillo se critico a si misma por el temblor de sus manos. Respiro hondo obligandose a calmarse. Y rompio el sello desdoblando la carta.

"_Hola peliroja:_

_No me parecio apropiado enviarte una lechuza, podrian haberla interceptado. Y sinceramente no me parecio justo que te relacionaran con esos simpaticos hombrecillos enmascarados que tan populares parecen haberse hecho ultimamente._

_Si nuestra extravagante amiga ha cumplido, sabras mas o menos que esta pasando, asi que me ahorro las explicaciones. La verdad es que no se porque te escribo esto, pero no concevia no hacerlo. _

_En una ocasión me preguntaste si lo que paso habia cambiado algo, y te dije que no lo sabia. Creo que no fui sincero del todo. Nunca he sido un cobarde, pero en creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta. Aun asi, creo que debo ser justo. _

_No se cuanto duraran mis vacaciones forzosas, y tampoco se si esto saldra bien. Asi que creo que debemos dejar las cosas como estan. Si sale bien, cosa que seriamente dudo, quizas vaya a buscarte. Entonces quizas tenga el coraje de preguntarte lo que llevo tanto tiempo conteniendome de preguntar. Aunque supongo que para ese entonces, todo habra cambiado._

_Si las cosas no salen bien...bueno, supongo que el hecho de escribirte esto habra sido una mala idea, aunque no sea mi intencion ponertelo dificil. Pero ya sabes que siempre he sido un caprichoso egoista, es algo que nunca te he ocultado, y que si hay algo que si te he confesado en mas de una ocasión, es que siempre he querido que nunca me olvides. No se porque, pero la idea de que pienses en mi siempre me ha gustado de una manera que solo podria ser descrita como "fetichista". Pero eso es algo que tu ya sabias tambien. _

_No voy a pedirte que me esperes, ni que te sientes en la ventana a contemplar el horizonte esperando verme aparecer. No soy un romantico. No soy de los que regalan flores ni bombones, ni de los que tocan serenatas a la luz de la luna. A ser verdad, soy mas bien de los que acechan en mazmorras oscuras mientras el cuero cruje y el sonido de latigos restallando te pilla desprevenida. Pero eso tambien lo sabias._

_Lo que no sabes, es que si vuelvo, hayas rehecho tu vida o no, me dara igual si me pides o me dejas que te bese, porque pienso hacerlo. Y me dara igual si correspondes a ese beso o me giras la cara de un guantazo, porque en ambos casos habra sido un placer volver a verte._

_No te equivoques pelirroja, esto no es una carta de amor. Nunca caeria en un cliche semajante. Esto es una declaracion de intenciones. Porque no pienso decirte que te voy ha hechar de menos, ni ninguna cursileria como que en este exilio voluntario cierto mechon pelirojo va a ser mi salvavidas emocional._

_Lo que si te dire es que si vuelvo, sera para quedarme, asi que no te acostumbres demasiado a mi ausencia. Porque no pienso avisarte cuando regrese. No me perderia por nada del mundo esa expresion tuya de sorpresa al borde del panico cuando te salgo por donde menos te lo esperas. ¿Sabes lo guapa que estas cuando tu cara se pone tan roja como tu pelo? ¿sabes lo jodidamente preciosa que te pones cuando te enfadas, cuando te alteras, o cuando no sabes si besarme o matarme? _

_De todas formas, y retomando el hilo de lo que realmente importa,...eres demasiado lista como para que te diga esa estupidez de "no intentes buscarte ni ponerte en contacto conmigo". Se que no lo haras. Ademas, dada la naturaleza de nuestra...¿a lo que tenemos se puede llamar relacion?...no tengo muy claro siquiera si querrias hacerlo. _

_Nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas, asi que no voy siquiera a intentarlo, pero ya que estoy peligrosamente cerca del melodramatismo en esta carta...¿puedo pedirte al menos que si piensas en mi, lo hagas con una sonrisa? _

_Te diria eso de "siempre tuyo" pero es un topico. Ademas, ya sabes que eso es cierto._

_B.Z._

_PD: No te vistas de cuero para otros, no sabrian apreciarlo como yo"_

Ginny releyo la carta tres veces mientras la vista se le empañaba y una estupida sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara.

-Estupido...imbecil...engreido...impresentable...-mascullo con una mezcla de alegria y furia- Yo tampoco te voy a hechar de menos...no pienso pensar en ti...me vestire de cuero para quien quiera...

Ginny se guardo la carta en el bolsillo y se sento en el marco de la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos, y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se quedo horas mirando la puesta de sol, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sintiendose extrañamente vacia por dentro.

- No pienso sonreir cuando piense en ti, estupido engreido...-mascullo con conviccion. Pero sus labios se amotinaron contra sus propias palabras, y dibujaron una temblorosa sonrisa en su rostro en contra de su propia voluntad.

"maldito slytherin" penso para sus adentros "me conoces demasiado...te conozco demasiado..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione llego a la puerta 16. Las rodillas le temblaban. Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de encontrar el coraje suficiente para tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo. Habia esperado que la puerta chirriara, y se sintio decepcionada cuando se abrio con un escalofriante silencio. La habitacion estaba en penumbras. Dio un paso hacia delante, y otro, y otro. Adentrandose en las sombras.

Camino con titubeos hasta el centro de la habitacion y parpadeo hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz. Entonces lo vio. Una figura recortandose cerca de la ventana. Entorno los parpados, y el corazon se le helo. La figura se habia girado, y se encontro de frente mirando a la mascara de un mortifago.

Se quedo petrificada, incapaz de reaccionar. El mortifago camino hasta ella y lentamente, movio una de sus manos hasta su mascara y la retiro con cuidado. Su sangre siguio helada y negandose a circular por sus venas aunque fuera el rostro de Malfoy el que se revelo tras la mascara de plata.

-Has venido...-susurro el

-Te prometi que lo haria...- Hermione hablo por inercia.

-Tengo algo mas que pedirte...- Malfoy se acerco a la cama y señalo. Hermione se acerco y vio un bulto, habia alguien bajo las sabanas- necesito que cuides de una persona.

-Porque?- Grazno ella apenas con un hilo de voz

-Por que hay cosas que debo hacer, y no puedo hacerlas si no se a ciencia cierta que esta a salvo.

Draco no espero una respuesta, sabia que la griffindor estaba en shock. Se volvio a poner la mascara y se acerco a la ventana, dispuesto a desaparecerse. Pero Hermione le cogio de la manga y con la mano libre, le volvio a quitar la mascara mirandole a la cara y sobretodo a los ojos, por primera vez desde que entro en la habitacion.

-Porque estas haciendo esto Draco? Que esperas de mi? Que pretendes?

El rubio sonrio con amargura y con suma delicadeza, alargo los dedos y aparto un mechon rizado del rostro de la leona y lo acomodo tras la oreja. El ligero roce con la sensible carne del oido hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrio.

-Por que es lo unico que puedo hacer, por que no quiero ser como mi padre, por que no estoy hecho para los grandes actos de valentia, pero aun asi no soy un cobarde. Por que de ti aprendi la diferencia entre lo que creemos importante y lo que realmente es importante...espero que sigas siendo tu Hermione, y que escuches a tu corazon y no a esa dichosa cabeza tuya que nunca deja de darle vueltas a las cosas. Por que pretendo hacer lo que nunca he hecho: lo correcto, pese a que lo tenga que hacer de la unica forma que se: la forma equivocada.

-No te entiendo...- Hermione estaba realmente confusa con el discruso del rubio.

-No pretendo que lo entiendas Hermione...sencillamente aceptalo. No puedo hacer esto solo...se que no tengo derecho a pedirte que confies en mi. Pero me conoces, mejor que nadie...-Draco acaricio con las yemas de los dedos los parpados de ella, cerrandoselos- Sere tus ojos y tus oidos, Hermione. Del mismo modo que una vez tu fuiste los mismos. Tu me enseñaste a ver las cosas de otro modo, y ahora, voy a pagar mi deuda.

Hermione iba a decir algo. Pero no pudo. Los labios del ojigris no se lo permitieron, sellaban su boca impidiendo la salida de cualquier palabra. En algun momento, Draco le habia tomado con suavidad la mascara de las manos, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se desaparecio, dejandola sola en la habitacion.

Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar. Y movida por algun impulso, se acerco a la cama y descorrio las sabanas. Con sumo cuidado, volvio a tapar a la persona que dormia. Bajo al salon, y se acerco a la aurora que esperaba.

-Tonks...

-Herms! Has terminado ya?

-Si...pero tenemos un pequeño problema...

Hermione la guio hacia la habitacion 16, y con la aurora a su lado, volvio a acercarse a la cama.

-Me han pedido que cuide de esta persona, esta perseguida por los Mortifagos.

Tonks escucho a Hermione con las cejas alzadas, y despues aparto las sabanas para ver el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy que dormia profudnamente sedada.

-Pero como...? quien...? cuando...?.- Tonks no atinaba a organizar sus pensameitnos en forma de frase coherente.

-No me hagas preguntas...-Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y acariciando con cuidado la delicada mano de la sedada Sra Malfoy- Lo lamento mucho Tonks...pero no puedo darte respuestas.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Antes que nada, agradeceros a **__**tods**__** vuestro apoyo y mensajes de animo, me habeis alegrado el dia. Pretendia responderos a todos como normalmente hago pero al final me ha vencido la pereza y el cansancio, asi que espero que me disculpeis por responderos a todos en comun. **_

_**Me parecia justo que el siguiente capitulo fuera mi modesto regalo de Año Nuevo para agradereos a todos vuestros reviews, vuestras palabras, y que leiais mis paranoias y que encima me animeis a escribir aun mas ^^ Gracias a todos. Feliz 2011.**_

CAPITULO 23: Hechos, verdades y busquedas

-Vale Herms...-Susurro Harry tallandose el puente de la nariz mientras se dejaba caer sentado en uno de los sillones- Me puedes decir porque esta la madre de Malfoy inconsciente en una de las habitaciones de arriba?

Hermione suspiro, esta era la parte que Draco seguramente no habria pensado. En las preguntas que le hariana ella y las respuestas que tendria que dar. Pero no le importaba, habia hecho una promesa. Y la cumpliria. Por suerte para ella, esa noche al volver al _12 Grimmauld Place__, solo quedaban alli Ron, Harry y Tonks._

_-Es una larga historia Harry...-empezo la ojimiel sabiendo que no se escaquearia de la situacion con facilidad._

_-Tenemos toda la noche libre- Esta vez era Ron el que habia intervenido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. En un primer momento se habia jactado de lo divertido que seria ver la cara de Malfoy si se enteraba que la orden del fenix tenia en su poder a su madre. Luego habia bromeado con dejarla tirada en la calle. Ahora el hecho de que su mejor amiga defendiera a esa mujer a capa y espada le estaba empezando a preocupar. Y no era el unico._

_-No estoy segura de si eso sera suficiente para contarlo todo chicos, y ademas hay cosas que no puedo contar, lo siento, pero hice una promesa._

_-A quien le hiciste una promesa Hermione?- Tonks tambien la miraba preocupada. Ver a la muchacha tan solemne no era normal. La muchacha parecia mas angustiada por los acontecimientos de lo que deberia. Aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado serio para gusto de la animaga._

_-Eso es parte de lo que no puedo contar, ademas no me creeriais..._

_-Que quieres decir con eso?- chilloneo Ron. Tonks lo callo con un gesto y miro a Hermione con cierta ternura._

_-Cielo...porque no nos cuentas lo que puedas? Porque creeme que cuando esa mujer se despierte va a ser un caos...y creo que nos debes ciertas explicaciones..._

_-Solo os pido una cosa...-comenzo la ojimiel- Que os conformeis con lo que os diga. No me hagais mas preguntas de las necesarias porfavor..._

_ Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos y acabaron asintiendo. Solo que Ron lo hizo a regañadientes._

_-Os acordais de mi viaje de este curso? Ese tan misterioso? Pues durante ese tiempo...durante esas semanas...conoci a alguien...y tuve un encuentro con quien vosotros ya sabeis..._

_-Que?- Tonks se tenso de golpe_

_-Por favor...deja que siga...-dijo Hermione cabizbaja- quien ya sabeis no sabia que yo estaba alli, y esa persona a la que conoci...me salvo la vida. La verdad es que nos la salvamos mutuamente. La historia es mas larga y compeja de lo que me siento con fuerzas de contar, ya ademas prometi no revelar nada de lo que sucedió aquel tiempo...pero todo ha salido mal. O al menos no como yo esperaba, y se ha complicado todo. Y no pregunteis porque, pero prometi que cuidaria de alguien y ha resultado que esa persona es Narcisa Malfoy. Lo unico que os puedo decir ahora es que los Mortifagos la buscan, y a mi eso me basta para ayudarla._

_-Todo eso suena muy bien pero en realidad no nos has contado nada!-mascullo Ron furioso_

_-Ron...porfavor...no puedo contaros mas!_

_-No es que no puedas! Es que no quieres!- casi grito el pelirojo fuera de si- que pasa? Que ahora no confias en nosotros o que?_

_-Claro que confio en vosotros!_

_-Entonces cuentanoslo!_

_-Ron!- Harry se habia levantado y cogia a su amigo del brazo- Calmate!_

_-Como que me calme? Ha traido a la madre de Malfoy a la sede de la Orden! Uno de los pocos lugares seguros que tenemos! Y no nos dice como o por que! Y pretendes que me calme?_

_ Hermione no dijo nada y se levanto de su asiento. Se sentia mareada y asqueada de si misma. Estaba furiosa con Ron y a la vez comprendia su enfado. Aquello era demasiado._

_-Donde te crees que vas!- Le espeto el pelirojo- No hemos acabado!_

_-Ron joder! Calmate de una vez! Gritandole no arreglaremos nada!_

_-Pero a lo mejor asi me siento mejor!- Mascullo Ron poniendose de morros_

_-Perdona Weasley...-intervino Tonks- Pero en estos momentos, y dadas las circunstancias que tu te sientas mejor o no es lo que menos importa._

_ Tonks se levanto y casi tubo que salir corriendo detras de Hermione, que ya iba como una exalacion escaleras arriba, y para sorpresa de la aurora, se encerro en uno de los baños. Pego la oreja a la puerta esperando oirla llorar y se sorprendio al oir un susurro de la muchacha diciendo "ahora no...ahora no...eres un inoportuno...ahora no...justo ahora no...". Pego aun mas la oreja, pero en los siguientes 20 minutos, no pudo oir mas que la respiracion de Hermione. Y poco despues, los grifos abiertos dejando chorrar el agua._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_-Ahora no...ahora no...eres un inoportuno,...ahora no...justo ahora no...- dijo Hermione frotandose la cara y colocandose delante del espejo. Justo cuando Ron le gritaba habia sentido a Draco llamandola. Esa sensacion tan intima, como si alguien tironeara con violencia de las mangas de tu alma, intentando llamar tu atencion._

_ Se coloco ante el espejo y vio al rubio, mirandola suplicante. Ella solo le sonrio y asintio con la cabeza. Ese gesto fue demoledor para el slytherin, que exhalo pesadamente el aire y se relajo a ojos vista. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione le vio sonreir. De gratitud, de alivio._

_ El ojigris acerco su boca al espejo y hecho su aliento sobre el cristal, y con un dedo, tal y como hizo algun tiempo atrás, fue escribiendo lentamente. El mensaje era claro y directo: "en 3 dias, callejon diagon, licantropos y mortios, ataque"_

_ Hermione espero pacientemente a que el rubio limpiara el cristal para mirarlo de manera interrogante y se encogio de hombros. El sonrio y volvio a llenar de vaho el cristal. Otro mensaje. Una unica palabra. "Evitalo"_

_ Esta vez fue ella la que lleno de vaho el cristal. Escribir del reves para que el pudiera leer resulto mas dificil de lo que habia esperado, pero aun asi Draco no parecia tener prisa en que el mensaje fuera legible. "porque?"_

_ La respuesta de el hizo que Hermione se llevara las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido. Rompio a llorar. Y no le importo que el viera como pesados lagrimones le recorrian las mejillas. Draco no espero que una respuesta, y se marcho del espejo. Y alli se quedo Hermione, mirando como las palabras escritas en el aliento de Malfoy se desvanecian del cristal, pero no de sus retinas. "Por ti" habia escrito el._

_ Abrio las manijas de la pica y dejo que el agua corriera antes de arremangarse, ahuecar las manos, llenarselas del frio liquido y hecharsela en la cara sin miramientos. Necesitaba despejarse. Una vez recuperada, decidio salir, tenia que avisar a Tonks. Al abrir la puerta se encontro de frente con la aurora._

_-Te juro que no te estaba espiando!- recito de carrerilla la aurora poniendose colorada_

_-Dentro de tres dias, en el callejon diagon, va ha haber un ataque de Mortifagos y licantropos.- Solto la muchacha a bocajarro- Y no preguntes como lo se...-añadio al ver la cara de Tonks- Solo confia en mi._

_ Tonks solo pudo ver como la griffindor se iba a su dormitorio cabizbaja, con aspecto de haber llorado y aspecto de que iba a seguir haciendolo. No era el momento de hacer preguntas, por muchas que flotaran en el ambiente, porque fuera cual fuera el secreto que Hermione estaba ocultando, Tonks tenia el presentimiento de que a esa muchacha que se iba por el pasillo, le dolia demasiado. _

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Hacia dos semanas de aquella extraña noche en la que Hermione y Tonks habian aparecido en el humbral de la casa de los Black con la Sra Malfoy a cuestas. La dama tardo casi dos dias en despertar, y esa tarde no fue agradable. La mujer habia llorado y gritado y estaba obviamente alterada. Todos los presentes intentaron calmarla, intentaron hablar con ella...y nada dio resultado, hasta que Hermione les pidio a todos que salieran. Ninguno de los habitantes de la casa o de los miembros de la orden del fenix supieron nunca que el dijo la muchacha a la dama, pero media hora despues, la Sra Malfoy salio de la habitacion en shock, completamente mansa. Incluso miraba a Hermione con un cruce de sorpresa y reverencia._

_ Aquella tarde de mediados de junio Narcisa estaba sentada en el salon de la que en algun momento del pasado fue su casa. Miraba a su alrededor aun aturdida por el giro que habian tomado los acontecimientos. Y sobretodo, recordaba con mucha nitidez las palabras de esa muchacha hija de muggles. No olvidaria en su vida como le habia clavado la punta de la varita en la garganta mientras hablaba en un susurro laconico y arrastrando las palabras, con ese tono de voz monocorde, casi serpentino, que usaba Draco cuando se enfadaba o hablaba en serio. Oir a aquella chica hablando no solo con el tono de voz, si no con las mismisimas palabras que su hijo habria escogido la habian perturbado. _

_ La chica le habia dicho que estaba haciendole un favor a Draco, pero que Draco solo le habia pedido que la mantuviera viva, no habia especificado en cuantos pedazos. Eso no habia sido lo peor. Lo peor fue verla sonreir. O al menos habia arrastrado hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca retorcida y ladeada. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Narcisa al evocar la imagen mentalmente. Aquella habia sido una sonrisa Malfoy. Como sonreia Lucius. Como sonreia Draco...y al parecer, como sonreia Hermione Granger cuando se le acababa la paciencia._

_ Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo. Lo peor llego cuando Hermione se subio el camal del pantalon y le mostro unas cicatrices en sus piernas. Cicatrices que Narcisa ya habia visto. Pero en la pierna de su hijo. Hermione no dijo como se las habia hecho, y Narcisa no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Pero lo que la griffindor si le dejo muy claro era que mas le valia a la dama guardar eso en secreto. Y Narcisa tuvo muy muy claro que su inregridad fisica dependia unica y exclusivamente de su discreccion._

_ En esos dias que habia pasado en la mansion Black...ahora propiedad de Harry Potter, Narcisa se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre ellas, estaba el hecho de ver la vida desde un punto de vista distante. Una cosa era despreciar a los muggles y a los sangresucias y alegrarse al leer en el periodico que habian muerto unos cuantos y otras ver con sus propios ojos lo que eso significaba. _

_ Habia visto a Hermione angustiarse por sus padres. Habia visto algunas familias que habian perdido miembros, y no pudo ni imaginarse que seria perder a alguien sin saber nunca que les habia pasado. Toda una nueva perspectiva que habian conseguido sacudir los cimientos de siglos de tradicion familiar y crianza preestablecida. Pero lo que mas la turbo fue la sutil manera en la que esa muchacha de cabellos color miel parecia proteger a su hijo._

_ En tres ocasiones, la muchacha habia aparecido con informacion casi profetica sobre ataques a enclaves magicos o muggles, y la orden y los aurores habian intervenido. Narcisa no era tonta, y habia atado cabos._

_ Su hijo la habia drogado, eso lo sabia. Y de pronto habia aparecido bajo la proteccion de una muchacha que tenia mas en comun con Draco de lo que nunca comprenderia. Y que guardaba mas secretos de los que esos que pululaban por la casa diciendo ser sus amigos nunca sabrian. Aquello habia hecho que la dama rubia se volviera suspicaz. Pero por mas que quisiera sospechar, las sutiles excusas de Hermione, sus comedidas palabras, y sobretodo, sus locuaces silencios, siempre obraban en favor de Draco...ese nombre que nunca se mencionaba, en el que nadie pensaba, y que sobretodo, siempre brillaba por su ausencia. Era como si Hermione le dedicara mucho tiempo a pensar en como evitar toda relacion de lo que pasaba y acontecia con su hijo. Y aun asi...siempre que salia el tema de los Malfoy...tenia en la sangresucia una incondicional defensora. Sutil...educada,...pero una defensora. Aquello hacia que cada dia que pasaba, la dama tuviera mas curiosidad por Hermione. No podia evitarlo, aquello era demasiado surrealista para no sentir curiosidad. _

_ Lo que mas impacto a Narcisa fue el dia que escucho por casualidad a Hermione llorando en la sala contigua, y como hablaba con Potter. La muchacha les habia hecho un obliviate a sus propios padres y les habia creado recuerdos nuevos. Los habia mandado a otro contiente a vivir solo para ponerlos a salvo. Narcisa se quedo impactada. ¿cuan lejos podia ir esa mestiza para proteger a aquellos a los que queria? No podia comprenderlo. Y la respuesta le daba miedo. La frase que le dijo tiempo atrás volvio a martillearle en la memoria. ("Draco me pidio que te mantuviera viva y a salvo, pero no me dijo en cuantos pedazos...") No podia comprender que podia haber pasado entre su hijo y la sangresucia para que ella se hubeira tomado como algo personal el ponerla bajo su proteccion... y aun asi...aun asi ahi estaba ella, sin coraje suficiente para preguntarselo._

_ Otra cosa que habia sorprendido a Narcisa era que los tres muchachos que se pasaban dia y noche buscando algo en todas aquellas habitaciones. Y escucho un dia jaleo en la cocina. Los tres estaban acosando al viejo elfo domestico, aunque solo atino a escuchar algo de su primo Regulus. Poco despues, el elfo desaparecio, y los tres chicos parecieron nerviosos unos dias hasta que reaparecio con otro elfo y un hombrecillo desagradable y aterrado. Narcisa nunca supo que habia pasado en las cocinas en aquellas dos ocasiones, pero los tres muchachos que en cuyas manos estaba su seguridad parecian mas serios y solemnes que de costumbre._

_ Una tarde, otra Weasley aparecio en escena. Y una rubia de aspecto soñador y distante. Narcisa no habia conseguido enterarse de la conversacion, pero en algun momento mientras cruzaba un pasillo, y se asomo discretamente a una de las salitas, vio a las tres muchachas, la peliroja, la rubia y la castaña, mirandose con tristeza y complicidad. No sabia que podia afectarles de ese modo, pero por algun motivo que escapaba a su comprension consciente, empatizo con ellas. No sabia que les pasaba, pero estaba claro que les dolia a las tres._

_ XXXXXXXXXXX_

_-Sabeis algo de los chicos?- susurro Hermione_

_-No, nada...-Ginny se acurruco mas en su asiento_

_-Desde que vinieron a despedirse no he recivido noticias...-canturreo Luna de forma distante_

_-Y vosotras como estais?- Aventuro la ojimiel con todo el tacto posible._

_-Tu que crees?- susurro Ginny rezumando cinismo_

_ No hubo respuesta, Hermimone le sonrio y asintio con la cabeza. Lo sabia. Y tanto que lo sabia...Las tres chicas tomaron el te juntas sin dejarse llevar por la tentacion de contarse sus penas. Se sobreentendian. No sentian la necesidad de hablar de ello porque sabian a ciencia cierta que cada una de las otras dos chicas sabian exactamente lo que cada una sentia...es la ventaja de saber que las personas a tu lado comparten en cierto sentido tu calvario particular._

_-Por cierto Ginny...-comenzo la ojimiel al cabo de un rato- Que alcance tienen los galeones que usamos en el E D ?_

_-Porque lo preguntas?_

_-Porque Harry, Ron y yo pronto partiremos en una mision...ya lo sabes...y me preguntaba si habria alguna forma de enviarnos mensajes si fuera necesario..._

_-Lo dices por esos profeticos anuncios tuyos de los ataques que se van a realizar?- curioseo Ginny, sabiendo que habia dado en el clavo en cuanto Hermione le puso una mueca- No lo se Herms, pero no mucho, no los he probado fuera del colegio. No habia un artilugio muggle para comunicaciones?_

_-Los telefonos moviles...si. Pero necesitan electricidad, y dudo que podamos encontrar enchufes donde vamos, Ginny..._

_-Comprendo...bueno, no te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrira._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Habia comenzado ya el mes de agosto. El trio dorado ya ultimaba los detalles para su viaje en busca de los Horrocruxes. Aunque el tema de que hacer con Narcisa Malfoy les preocupaba. Por suerte para ellos, Tonks habia propuesto llevarla a casa de sus padres, ¿quien iba a buscarla alli? Solo basto una mirada de soslayo de Hermione mientras le hacian la propuesta a la dama para que Narcisa aceptara de buena gana mientras deglutia pesadamente. Por alguna razon, lo que esa muchacha pudiera hacerle le intimidaba mas que lo que pudieran hacerle los mortifagos si la encontraban. A fin de cuentas, los mortios eran una amenaza probable. Hermione era una amenaza contundente y muy presente en aquel momento en esa misma habitacion._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Habia llegado septiembre. Todos se trasladaron temporalmente a la Madriguera para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Los preparativos fueron freneticos, aunque todos los agradecieron. Aquello era una pequeña tregua moral en medio de la guerra en ciernes que se les venia encima por momentos. Una de las tardes, el ministro en persona se planto alli para entrgarles la herencia de Dumbledore. El desiluminador a Ron, una snitch a Harry...ademas de la espada de Grifindor que no podia darle, y un libro de cuentos a Hermione. Aquello requeria mas tiempo de estudio del que tenian._

_ Cuando el dia llego, Hermione sintio un tiron en su conciencia y se encerro en el baño. Alli estaba Draco, vestido de negro. Mirandola como siempre la miraba a traves de los espejos: con una mezcla de cansancio, desesperacion y anhelo. Todo a partes iguales._

_"Narcisa esta a salvo" escribio Hermione en su vaho._

_"Atacaran la boda" Escribio Draco._

_ Aquello fue una bomba. Pero Draco volvio a hechar su aliento sobre el cristal, al parecer su mensaje no habia terminado._

_"Asesinaran al Ministro, el sustituto sera mortio"_

_ Demasiada informacion para asimilar de golpe, Hermione no podia creer lo que leia. Miro a Malfoy con los ojos como platos. El solo sonrio con amargura y desvio l amirada deprimido._

_ Lo unico que Hermione se vio con fuerzas de hacer fue apoyar su mano en el espejo. El apoyo la suya sobre la imagen de ella. La griffindor se sorprendio a si misma flexionando los dedos contra el frio cristal, como si en un acto reflejo, hubiera intentado entrelazar sus dedos con los de el. El ojigris se dio cuenta y sonrio con un leve rubor. Parecia como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no sonreia._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_-Chicos! van a atacarnos!_

_ Todos los weasley presentes, asi como Harry y algunos aurores asi como los miembros de la Orden que estaban alli se giraron de sopeton ante tal declaracion soltada de improviso._

_-Ahora?- Grito Ron poniendose de pie varita en mano_

_-No idiota! Durante la boda. Y van a asesinar al ministro de magia, no se cuando. Pero el sustituto que ocupara su puesto sera un mortifago._

_-Hermione...-canturreo George frotandose las manos- Para no gustarte la adivinacion das miedo, lo sabias?_

_-No es adivinacion!-Mascullo Hermione furiosa por el poco impacto que su revelacion habia tenido_

_-No...tienes un topo que te informa...-Esta vez habia sido ojoloco Moody. El rubor violento que cubrio la cara de Hermione fue una confirmacion en toda regla_

_-Eh...-La castaña no sabia que hacer o decir._

_-No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta, muchacha- Continuo el viejo auror- lo que llevo semanas intentando averiguar es quien diablos es tu informador y como diablos te comunicas con el..._

_-Sr Moody...yo...-Hermione no sabia como salir del atolladero_

_-No te preocupes querida...se lo importante de cubrir a tus fuentes...-Alastor la miro con severidad- Aunque no me hace gracia que te estes exponiendo de esta manera...pese a que la informacion que nos has dado hasta ahora siempre ha sido buena, nunca te puedes fiar de un mortifago! Podria ser una trampa a largo plazo..._

_-Herms...eso es cierto?- Harry no salia de su asombro._

_-Tienes tratos con los mortifagos?- Ron estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas- Cuando? Como? Donde?_

_-Harry...si, es cierto. Ron...eso no es de tu incumbencia...Sr Moody...mi informador podra ser muchas cosas, pero no es mortifago por propia voluntad. Se ha visto obligado, y la unica forma que tiene de ayudarnos es estando donde esta y haciendo lo que hace...no lo apruebo, pero lo comprendo, no tenia alternativa._

_-Comprendo...-fue lo unico que dijo Moody mientras escrutaba a Hermione con frialdad. En algun momento. Alastor dio un respingo. Se levanto de sopeton, y agarrando a Hermione del hombro con violencia, se la llevo fuera para pasmo de todos. Al llegar al jardin, escruto a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no habia nadie y de un tiron violento le subio la manga de la camisa dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa blanca- Puedes explicarme esto muchachita!_

_-Sr Moody porfavor! No es lo que piensa!- Hermione se sentia al borde de las lagrimas, se habia olvidado por compelto del maldito ojo magico del auror._

_-Entonces dime que deberia pensar!_

_-Es un eco!_

_-Un eco? Que diablos quieres decirme con eso?_

_-Mi informador! En una ocasión que su marca ardio por el llamado del señor oscuro a causa de un accidente magico el y yo estabamos unidos por un vinculo fisico! A el le ardio y a mi me dejo la cicatriz! No es mas que una cicatriz con una forma desagradable! _

_ Hermione se derrumbo emocionalmente y las rodillas le fallaron, y callo al suelo entre sollozos._

_-Porfavor Sr Moody...no quiero que los otros lo sepan..._

_-comprendo que te averguences..._

_-No me averguenza!- chillo Hermione frustrada- pero harian muchas preguntas que no puedo reponder! Lo prometi. Creame Sr Moody,...El director Dumbledore lo sabia todo, y la Profesora Mcgonnagal tambien...-dijo obviando en la conversacion el nombre de Snapes._

_ Alastor la miro con cierto cinismo, pero acabo asintiendo con la cabeza. Hermione podria tener muchos defectos, pero nunca mentiria sobre algo asi, y menos relacionado con Dumbledore o la profesora de trasnformaciones, y menos cuando para el auror seria tan sencillo averiguarlo preguntandole a Minerva._

_-Algun dia te pedire explicaciones y tendras que darmelas Srta Granger..._

_-Lo se...-dijo ella, sabiendose sin escapatoria_

_-Pero hasta entonces, espero que sea mas discreta de ahora en adelante con esa cosa que tiene en el brazo..._

_-No todos tienen un ojo magico, Sr Moody...-Le critico Hermione, a lo que Alastor solo rio de forma seca y cascada. Porque en el fondo, hasta los viejos aurores que siempre estan en alerta permanente tienen sentido del humor._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Los mortifagos no sabian que les habia golpeado. Porque hay cosas que hasta Voldemort ignoraba. Como que la boda que se habia anunciado a los cuatro vientos para aquella fecha se habia adelantado en secreto, y que en la supuesta celebracion de ese dia habia un peloton de magos y brujas armados y esperando a que aparecieran. Lo mismo que en el ministerio. Lo que todos tenian claro es que el Lord Tenebroso no habia sido derrotado, pero aquello supuso un duro reves para aquellos que comulgaban con sus planes._

_-Bien...-siseo Voldemort una vez al final de aquel aciago dia, cuando los seguidores que habian conseguido escapar de las encerronas y aquellos que no habian ido en las misiones se hubieron reunido en el cuartel que habian hecho en la mansion Malfoy- Lo que si esta claro, mis queridos amigos, es que tenemos un topo en nuestras filas...la cuestion es...quien nos esta traicionando delante de nuestras propias narices?_

_ Muchos de los presentes temblaron, muchos se miraron acusadoramente unos a otros. La gran mayoria miraron a Sanpes. Sanpes solo alzo una ceja irritado sin mirar a nadie en particular. Porque el maestro de pociones tenia un nombre en mente. Lo que le faltaba eran los comos y los cuandos._

_ Draco sencillamente miro a su tia Bellatrix, que parecia turbada, frustrada y sobretodo rabiosa. Tenia la vaga idea sobre lo que la demente mujer estaria pensando. Estaba seguro que tenia que ver con averiguar quien era el traidor y de alguna manera, sabia que en la ecuacion del posible escenario aparecerian un potro de torturas, litros de de brea hirviendo y una amplia colección de instrumentos punzantes, cortantes y aserrados. Si ella supiera...Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sadica. Aquel era su acto de revelion. Y mas cuando miro a su padre, quien no levantaba cabeza tras su fuga de Azcaban. Y aun menos tras la extraña y repentina desaparicion de su esposa. Draco volvio a sonreir. Sabia que su padre estaba preocupado, y mucho, por la seguridad y la suerte que hubiera podido correr su esposa. Draco disfrutaba horrores con su pequeño secreto: que era su madre, Narcisa, la que mas segura estaba de toda la familia. La unica que no corria ningun peligro. Ese conocimiento le daba una seguridad y un aplomo que habia sorprendido a todos. Aunque nadie supiera la razon._

_-Nadie tiene nada que decir?- continuo Voldemort acariciando con ternura la cabeza de Nagini._

_ Aquella seria una larga velada. Todos lo sabian. Extrañamente, al unico al que no le importaba, era a Draco Malfoy. Y lo mas curioso, es que era el rubio el unico que disfrutaba de la ironia del asunto._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Las cosas no habian sido faciles para nadie, y menos para el trio de amigos. Harry habia cumplido la mayoria de edad y la extraña magia que lo protegia ya no lo hacia. El, Hermione y Ron habian tenido que adelantar sus planes, y mas o menos cuando el expreso salia en direccion al colegio, a lo que habria sido su ultimo curso, ellos estaban perdidos en su busqueda de los misteriosos horrocruxes._

_ Sabian que aquello iba a ser duro. Pero fue mas que eso. Fue horrible. El relicario les afectraba, Ron al poco tiempo los abandono furioso tras una horrible discusion. A Harry casi lo matan en el vaye de Godric, y para colmo de males su varita se rompio. Uno de los pocos golpes de suerte que tuvieron fue cuando Harry vio la cierva plateada que lo guio hasta la espada de Griffindor, aunque aquello casi lo mata intentando conseguirla, y si no hubiera sido porque Ron aparecio de la nada, hubiera muerto._

_ Con la espada consiguieron destruir el relicario, aunque la experiencia de ver los espectros de Harry y Hermione besandole mientras aquella sombra de la joven que amaba renegaba de el fue mucho para soportar. Aunque Ron saco fuerzas de flaqueza y blandio la espada contra el odioso objeto partiendolo en dos. Lo peor fue cuando casi mata a Ron al volver a verlo. Ella no parecia dispuesta a perdonarle que en una ocasión los abandonara. Ni aun cuando les conto la historia de como el desiluminador lo guio de vuelta a sus amigos parecio ablandarse demasiado._

_-Tu crees que se le pasara?- Pregunto Ron a Harry cuando ella se hubo ido a dormir._

_-Tu sigue hablando de bolas de luz que te atraviesan el corazon y es posible..._

_-No se yo que decirte Harry...Hermione empieza a preocuparme...has visto la forma en la que mira ese espejito de mano que lleva en su bolso de cuentas cuando cree que no la vemos?_

_-Ron...si pretendes que te perdone...que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, o al menos que no te lance una maldicion espantosa, nunca le saques el tema del espejito.- Harry temblo, aun recordaba la tarde que le habia preguntado a hermione sobre el tema. Ella escurrio el bulto. La reaccion de ella cuando el le insistio fue suficiente para que la curiosidad del ojiverde a ese respecto se desvaneciera. Para siempre. Lo que Harry no sabia es que Hermione estaba tan preocupada porque Draco hacia dias que no acudia cuando lo llamaba. Estaba asustada. Preocupada. Y que sus amigos le preguntaran sobre el tema la hacia explotar._

_ Pero todo se precipito el dia que un grupo de carroñeros los atraparon. Hermione consiguio lanzarle a Harry un hechizo que lo desfiguraba, pero aun asi, no consiguieron escaquearse ni escaparse. Y fueron reducidos, y conducidos a la guarida de los mortifagos para comprobar sus identidades y sus sospechas. Y alli estaban, los tres amigos, en la mansion Malfoy._

_-Draco...tomate tu tiempo...miralo mas de cerca...-susurro Bellatrix emocionada- Es Harry Potter?_

_-No lo se...es posible.- Comento Draco a desgana- Con la cara asi de desfigurada quien sabe, podria ser el hermano bastardo de Crabbe o Goyle..._

_ Algunos rieron del comentario. Lucius no. Lucius miraba a los otros dos capturados._

_-Ese es uno de los Weasleys, verdad que si?- susurro el rubio patriarca- y esta...-dijo empujando un rizo de Hermione con la punta del baston- debe ser la sangresucia que siempre los acompaña...esa insoportable sabelotodo...Granger, a que si?_

_ Draco solo chasqueo la lengua con disgusto. A Hermione le entraron ganas de llorar al ver como el ni la miraba, como pasaba a su lado con su aristocratico porte rezumando indiferencia._

_ Pero todo se complico cuando Bellatrix vio la espada. Harry y Ron fueron llevados a las mazmorras mientras la loca mortifaga arrastraba a Hermione del pelo por la habitacion haciendola chillar._

_-La robaste, verdad? Que mas os llevasteis! dimelo o hare que me lo digas! dimelo, DIMELO!_

_-Nada! no robamos nada!_

_-Crucio!_

_ Hermione gritaba en el suelo, el dolor era insoportable. Su sangre parecia plomo fundido corriendole por las venas y calcinando su cuerpo desde dentro mientras su torturadora chillaba histerica y aumentaba el volumen ya inhumano de su dolor_

_ Hasta que Draco cogio a su tia por la muñeca. Obligandola a cesar en su tarea._

_-Que haces sobrino?- inquirio Bellatrix con un tono oscuro de voz_

_-Ya te has divertido bastante tia...Antes de que sigas divirtiendote...y antes de que no pueda ni balbucear su nombre con coherencia, dejame a mi._

_-Y porque deberia dejarte jugar con la sangresucia?- Bellatrix bullia de rabia, al limite de su paciencia, no podia tolerar la idea de que su sobrino la hubiera interrumpido._

_ Draco ignoro a su tia y flexino una pierna incandola junto a Hermione, la cogio del pelo y dandole un tiron que casi le arranca el cuero cabelluzo la obligo a levantarse y mirarlo a la cara._

_-Tengo asuntos pendientes con esta sangresucia mi queria tia. Seis largos años de asuntos pendientes. Cuando acabe con ella, preguntale lo que quieras, te garantizo que te respondera..._

_ Lo ultimo que los sentidos de Hermione captaron fueron las risas histericas y sadisfechas de Bellatrix, los gritos de angustia y preocuacion de Harry y Ron que habian presenciado lo sucedido mientras los arrastraban a los sotanos. La varita del rubio clavandosele en algun punto indefinido de las costillas. El dolor lacerante del crucio que se disipava, y el dolor de su cabeza bajo los tirones de pelo que estaba reciviendo que se agudizaba por sobretodo, lo ultimo que vio, fueron los ojos de Draco, como dos astillas de hielo, frias e inpavidas, clavandodosele en el alma, a un palmo de dsitancia. _

_- Desmaius..._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Este capitulo iba a ser mas largo...pero es que me muero de sueño. Dos en una noche, espero compensar un poquito los retrasos de las ultimas semanas. Y a los que deciis que soy cruel...parece mentira que no sepais lo que me gusta terminar los capitulos de forma sadica...**_

CAPITULO 24: mazmorras y camaras

-Me decepcionas sobrino...-dijo Bellatrix viendo a Draco desmayar a Granger dejandola caer al suelo con un violento tiron de cabellos. Draco miro a su tia con una indiferencia glaciar y se encogio de hombros apuntando a la muchacha con la varita de nuevo.

-Pense que asi seria mas facil llevarla a la mazmorra

-Pero no tan divertido sobrino...

-Si tu lo dices...-con un hastiado suspiro y se giro mirando el inconsciente cuerpo a sus pies- Enervate.

Hermione respiro hondo recuperando la consciencia, parpareo confusa hasta que volvio a chocar con los ojos de Draco. El panico y la desesperacion volvieron a apoderarse de ella. Y mas cuando con una total indiferencia, vio como los labios del rubio volvian a a moverse. Incredula ante lo que oia

-Crucio

El dolor la asalto de nuevo, con intensidad, haciendola gritar. Pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que sentia por dentro. Draco la estaba torturando. Draco estaba lanzando un crucio contra ella. Aun asi, no era tan terrible como el de Bellatrix.

El dolor ceso, y Draco se agacho para cogerla de uno de sus brazos. Hermione sintio asco, repugnancia...sintio panico. Su instinto le dijo que se revelara, que intentara huir. Pero aquellos insondables ojos de mercurio helado la hicieron desistir. Seria peor si se resistia le decian. No lo hagas mas dificil le decian. Y Hermione, doblegada por el dolor, se dejo arrastrar mientras dejaban atrás las desquiciantes risas de Bellatrix.

El rubio la arrastro escaleras abajo, hacia las mazmorras. Y pasaron por delante de la celda donde Harry y Ron se habian encontrado con Luna, con Olivander y uno de los gnomos de Gringots. Los dos amigos pusieron el grito en el cielo al ver al slytherin arrastrando a su amiga por aquel mugroso pasillo.

-Que diablos estas haciendo!- Harry estaba fuera de si

-No te atrevas a tocarla Malfoy! te matare si la tocas, te MATARE!- Ron luchaba contra los barrotes impotente

Draco solo los ignoro, y arrastro a Hermione hacia otra celda, apartada de las demas, y la tiro dentro de un solo movimiento. Miro por el pasillo, asegurandose de que no habia nadie cerca. Cogio un ladrillo caido y lo trasformo en una copa.

-Aquamenti- susurro apuntando dentro, y un chorro de agua cristalina lo lleno. Se lo acerco a Hermione quien retrocedio espantada

Aquello le dolio. Draco la miro dolido. Habia hecho lo que habia debido hacer para salvarle la vida. Por cruel que fuera. Por daño que le hubiera hecho su maldicion, no podia compararse a lo que el habia sentido al verse obligado a lanzarsela para quitarle de encima a la loca de su tia.

-Eres inteligente Hermione...-susurro apenas el rubio mirandola suplicante- saca tus propias conclusiones...

Ella lo miro confusa, y penso en ello. Con cierta reticencia, tomo con cuidado la copa, no sin cierta desconfianza, y bebio de ella con avidez. Segundos despues, el volvio a apuntar de nuevo con la varita y la volvio a llenar. Ella la vacio una segunda vez.

-Necesito que grites...se supone que te estoy torturando- dijo el con cierto tono de reproche.

Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Abrio la boca. Y a Draco se le helo la sangre. Hermione gritaba, aullaba, de manera aguta, estridente. Suplicaba chillando que parara. Draco llego incluso a asustarse. Aquello era demasiado, todos los mortifagos que lo estuvieran esuchando pensarian que la estaba matando. Por no hablar de los demas prisioneros. Si aquello no lo hacia quedar como un cruel y despiadado psicopata nada lo haria.

Mordiendose los labios para no reirse, apunto con la varita a los brazos de Hermione.

-Imago lastimate- Unas oscuras manchas similares a cardenales aparecieron en la piel de la Griffindor, quien no sintio absolutamente nada. Repitio el proceso en su vientre, en sus piernas y en varios puntos de su rostro y su cuello. Luego en su espalda- Te durara varios dias...pero tiene que parecer real...-añadio en apenas un susurro entre grito y grito de Hermione. Ella solo asintio con la cabeza.

10 minutos despues, Hermione ya no tenia aliento para seguir gritando. Y la conversacion siguio apenas en susurros.

-Que ha pasado esta ultima semana?

-El lord sospecha de un topo

-Tiene motivos...

-Pero no podia darle razones...-dijo el alzando las cejas

-Lo se...

-Siento lo de antes...

-no te preocupes Draco...lo comprendo...aunque ha dolido...

-Eran o unos segundos de dolor de mi mano para poder traerte aquí o quedarte con mi tia...si has cambiado de idea la llamo...-Draco hizo un amago de levantarse antes de que Hermione lo derribara de un golpe en un brazo. Ambos tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no reir.

-Ni en broma, huron oxigenado!- poco despues, ambos se miraron confusos. Con una pregunta que ninguno se atrevia a decir en voz alta.

-Hermione...

-Lo se Draco...y ahora que hacemos?

-No lo se...no se como ayudaros a escapar...- Draco parecia derrotado- No esperaba que os capturaran, crei que conseguiriais evadir todo esto.

-Nosotros tambien, cometimos un error y nos pillaron.

-No se como ayudaros Hermione...en serio...no se me ocurre el modo...

-Algo se nos ocurrira...

-De cualquier modo Hermione...esperemos lo inesperado. Y aprobechemos cualquier oportunidad. Pero nunca olvides que tienes que salir de aquí, no mires atrás si tienes la oportunidad. Y pase lo que pase, mientras no estemos solos, sere tu enemigo...entendido? Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo hare lo mismo.

Hermione lo miro y el crucio que le lanzo antes volvio a su mente provocandole un escalofrio. Lo frio y calculador que podia llegar a ser Draco daba miedo. Pero eso no quitaba que tuviera razon. Toda la razon. Para alivio de Draco, ella asintio. Para alivio de Draco, no se dio cuenta de que Hermione mentia. Habia cosas que Hermione no podria hacer nunca. Por mucho que supiera que era lo que debia ser hecho.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Ayudanos...-dijo Harry al trozo de espejo. Minutos despues, Dobbie aparecio. A instancias del ojiverde, se llevo a Luna, Olivander y al gnomo. Y le dio instrucciones para volver a por ellos. Hasta que Colagusano aparecio. Y realizo un acto de caridad que le costo la vida. Lo unico bueno, es que Harry habia conseguido una varita.

Los dos amigos, salieron al pasillo buscando la celda en la que Hermione habia si do torturada por Draco. Y tenian que darse prisa, oian pasos que venian desde arriba.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius habia acabado sucumbiendo a las histericas suplicas de Bellatrix, quien se sentia enhardecida por los gritos de la sangresucia. No sabia que estaba haciendo Draco...pero se moria de ganas de ver a su sobrino favorito haciendolo. Quizas si tuviera madera de mortifago...Lucius habia consentido en bajar con ella a las mazmorras, y continuar en familia con lo que fuera que Draco estuviera haciendo. A fin de cuentas, dado el griterio que arrancaba ecos en toda la mansion, tenia que ser algo divertido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Harry...que vamos ha hacer?- dijo Ron rabioso

-No lo se Ron, pero lo primero es encontrar a Hermione, y lo siguiente esperar a Dobbi para que no saque de aquí.

-Te olvidas de matar a Draco...

-ya veremos...-Harry sonaba frio

Siguieron el pasillo lo mas rapido y silenciosos que pudieron. Hasta que encontraron una puerta entornada. Harry se apoyo en la puerta, y miro dentro. Alli estaba Draco, de espaldas a el, arrodillado junto a Hermione, que estaba sentada contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo hechado por delante. No podia verla bien, el cuerpo del rubio le tapaba, pero hubo algo que si vio. Vio las piernas de Hermione, llenas de moretones y cardenales. Vio sus brazos llenos de las marcas de golpes. Cuando ella alzo un poco la cara, por encima del hombro del ojigris vio que Hermione tenia un ojo amoratado y los labios hinchados.

Harry tomo aire, lo veia todo rojo de pura rabia y furia. Abrio la puerta de un empujon y apunto con su varita a Draco. Al que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a girarse para ver que pasaba.

-Petrificus totalus!- aullo como un poseso. Ese fue su error.

Draco se quedo rigido y se desplomo como un saco de patatas hacia atrás en una posicion extraña. Hermione tuvo que controlarse para no desencantarle. Pero el grito de Harry habia alertado a Bellatrix y Lucius que ya estaban de camino hacia alli y arrancaron a correr hacia los gritos.

-Hermione coge su varita!- Harry estaba fuera de si. Ron entro corriendo y se lio a patadas con el cuerpo de Draco.

-Que le has hecho bastardo malnacido!

Hermione cogio la varita de Draco con rapidez. En primiera instancia para no sentirse tan desprotegida y en segunda, para que no la cogiera Ron y matara a Draco. Aun asi, le toco agrazar a su compañero y arrastrarlo separandolo del rubio.

-Dejale Ron!

-Que lo deje! Tu te has visto? Que diablos te ha hecho ese gilipollas?

-Ron dejalo!- insistio Hermione a la desesperada- nos ocuparemos de eso luego! hay que salir de aquí!

A esas alturas, Lucius y Bellatrix ya habian llegado a la celda vacia, y vieron el cadaver de colagusano, y siguieron avanzando aumentando la velocidad de su carrera.

Fue casi como si estuviera predeterminado. Dobbie aparecio, los tres amigos corrieron hacia alli, y se desaparecieron mientras los dos mortifagos entraban justo para ver como el trio dorado se les escapaba de entre las manos.

Lo ultimo que los 4 escucharon fueron los gritos de desesperacion de Bellatrix, esta vez, Hermione sonrio, pese a que en el ultimo segundo, un panico atroz le mordio la conciencia. Habia dejado a Draco como unico responsable de la fuga de los tres, y ella no dudaba de que Lucius habria llamado a Voldemort para darle la buena nueva de su captura...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hacia varios dias que se habian aparecido en la casa de Fleur y Bill, esperando que Olvander y el duende. Hermione, para horror de todos, habia rechazado enfaticamente que le trataran de sus heridas. Lo unico que le faltaba es que todos se enteraran que eran meras ilusiones sobre su piel que desaparecerian solas en unos dias. Para sorpresa de todos, lo que parecian ser dolorosos cardenales y golpes violentos no parecian molestarle en absoluto.

Pero aquellos dias, Hermione penso en todo lo acontecido. Y sobretodo porque Bellatrix habia estado tan violenta con saber que "mas" habian robado de su camara de Gringotts. Tuvo una idea descabellada. En gringotts podia haber un horrocrux. Necesitaba un espejo mas grande que el que llevaba en el bosillo para averiguar algo mas sobre el asunto, asi que se fue al baño.

Draco tardo un buen rato en aparecer. Parecia mas cansado que nunca aunque sonrio al verla. Pero era una sonrisa triste. Ella le miro interrogante. Y el sencillamente, sacudio la mano como pidiendole que lo dejara pasar.

"Gringotts, que hay alli?" Escribio Hermione en el vaho

"Bellatrix esconde algo que guarda para El" fue la respuesta "no se que" añadio despues.

"lo necesitamos" Hermione comprendio la mirada de incredulidad de Draco ante su declaracion.

"peligroso..." Escribio el rubio.

"Importante" fue la respuesta de ella

Draco parecio meditar unos momentos antes de volver a llenar de vaho el cristal para poner su ultimo mensaje.

"mañana, misma habitacion del caldero, al mediodia"

Hermione sonrio mientras veia a Draco desaparecer. No sabia que planeaba el ojigris, pero aquello era mas de lo que nunca habia esperado. Lo que nunca comprenderia era la confianza tan ciega que estaba volcando en el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vamos a ver Herms...a ver si lo comprendo...-Dijo Harry lentamente- me estas diciendo que crees saber donde hay un Horrocrux...

-Asi es...

-que vas a ir a comprobarlo mañana en Londres...

-Exacto...

-Y que vas a ir tu sola...porque tu plan no saldria bien si nosotros vamos?

-Ves Harry? No era tan dificil de entender, no crees?

-Sigo sin comprenderlo.

-No tienes que comrpenderlo Harry...solo aceptalo. Yo voy, tu no. Y a ver que se te ocurre para impedir que Ron se meta en esto, si no, no saldra bien.

Y Hermione no espero a que su amigo reaccionara. Se giro y salio de la habitacion. Dejandolo alli solo, con la boca abierta y la palabra en la boca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La ojimiel se aparecio en las cercanias del Caldero Chorreante. Le habia costado horrores convencer a Harry de que le dejara la capa invisible. Pero aun asi agradecio en silencio la confianda del ojiverde en ella. Se cubrio con ella y fue lo mas rapido posible hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Se colo dentro y subio con sigilo las escaleras. Dirigiendose hacia la habitacion 16, la abrio con rapidez y se colo dentro. Una vez alli se quito la capa. Alli estaba Draco, que dio un respingo llevandose la mano a la varita al verla llegar de sopeton.

-Joder! No hagas eso! Casi te lanzo una maldicion Hermione!

-Lo siento,...no queria que me vieran aquí, habrian muchas preguntas

Draco se sento en la cama intentando que sus pulsaciones volvieran a un ritmo normal.

-Draco...que paso cuando nos fuimos? No te dejamos en muy buena posicion precisamente...

-No te preocupes por eso ahora...-la interrumpio el rubio intentando no recordar lo que paso en su casa cuando Voldemort aparecio esperando encontrar a Harry Potter y se encontro con el caos que su fuga habia causado- que pasa con lo de Gringotts?

Hermione se sento a su lado en la cama procurando pensar en como contarle lo que estaba pasando.

-Necesitamos algo que esta en la camara de tu tia para lo que planeamos hacer para derrotar a quien tu ya sabes...

-Eso ya lo supuse...-Draco se saco un pergamino del bolsillo- Es un permiso para entrar en la camara de los Lextrange para comprobar el inventario de sus posesiones, mi tia esta ocupada y me ha delaegado la tarea, la convenci de ello, que tengo que buscar?

-No lo se Draco...tendria que verlo para saberlo...-Hermione estaba nerviosa

El rubio solo asintio y se puso en pie

-Espero que ahi dentro nadie sepa quien eres Hermione...podria ser dificil de explicar tu presencia...

-Siempre puedo esconderme con la capa...

-Creeme Hermione...solo funcionara hasta cierto punto...espero que se te de bien improvisar.

Malfoy se puso en pie y espero a que Hermione se volviera incisible bajo la tela. Luego sintio como ella se acercaba y le cogia de la manga de la tunica. Se encamino hacia gringotts con la agradable sennsacion de tenerla a su lado pese a no verlo.

No era raro ver al aristocratico muchacho paseandose por el callejon diagon, ni meterse en el banco. Tras una inspeccion de los duendes del documento, uno de ellos lo guio hacia los carritos. Malfoy tuvo que hacer peripecias para hacer sitio a la ojimiel y que no se notara. Aun asi, se las apaño para quedar siempre entre el duende y ella.

-Tengo entendido que llegado a cierto punto- comenzo el Slytherin dirigiendose no solo al conductor del carrito que iba a toda velocidad- hay hechizos que revelan lo invisible y contrarestan pocion multijugos y triquiñuelas por el estilo, verdad?

-Asi es, Sr Malfoy...es una pequeña barrera de alta seguridad de la que nos sentimos especialmente orgullosos...- Draco pudo sentir como Hermione se tensaba a su lado tras aquella declaracion. El alargo la mano y palmeo la de ella intentando calmarla.

Llegaron a la barrera, la pasaron, y Hermione quedo al descubierto. Se agazapo lo que pudo tras el rubio que parecia impavido ante la situacion, como si en el carrito en el que solo debian estar el y el duende hubiera aparecido de pronto una tercera persona fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

El carrito se detuvo delante de la puerta de la camara, y el duende bajo con unos aros en las manos y comenzo a hacer ruido para apartar al dragon que vigilaba la puerta. Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la puerta y se colaron dentro como pudieron abriendo la puerta lo mas rapido posible antes que el duende pudiera ver a la chica.

-Salir de aquí contigo sera una odisea sin que nos pille el duende...lo sabes verdad?- Draco miraba a Hermione con la sonrisa que solo el subidon de adrenalina puede producir.

Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y miro a su alrededor.

-Por cierto...que buscamos? Y por cierto...no toques nada...los hechizos de proteccion de mi tia son paranoicos.

-Pues algo de uno de los fundadores de Hogwards o algo asi.

-Me encanta cuando te pones concreta y das tantos detalles...-el cinismo de Draco se gano una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

-Muy divertido Draco...busca y calla...

Ambos recorrieron el lugar con sumo cuidado, hasta que Draco vio algo.

-Te sirve una copa dorada con un tejon de Hufflepuff grabado en un lado?

-Si! eso tiene que ser!

-Esta bien...por cierto...no tendras aquí mi varita verdad?- Hermione lo miro culpable y se la entrego- Vaya...gracias...

-Draco...luego tendras que darmela...si vuelvo sin tu varita y luego se sabe que la has recuperado vas a quedar a descubierto...y tu no podrias explicar como la has recuperado...

-Lo se...lo se...-Dijo el canturreando con cinismo. Luego su voz cambio y la miro de soslayo susurrando provocadoramente- Pero si querias mi varita en tus manos solo tenias que pedirla Hermione...

Ella se ruborizo hasta las orejas y mascullo algo entre dientes que el rubio no pudo entender, pero supo que habia ganado ese asalto. Si iba a perder su varita al menos que le costara algo, aunque fuera ponerse colorada y violenta.

Draco se apiado del rubor que amenazaba por ahogar a Hermione y con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, hizo un par de pases musitando un hechizo rapido que la castaña no conocia, y la copa brillo un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad. Draco se acerco hasta la estanteria, subio al estante, y tomandola con la mano, se acerco a Hermione y se la entrego.

-Me contaras que es esto y porque es tan importante?

-De verdad quieres saberlo sabiendo que vas a tener que volver a la guarida de los mortifagos?

El parecio pensarselo unos segundos.

-Solo si prometes contarmelo algun dia...-decidio porfin el rubio

-Claro que si Draco...- Hermione suspiro aliviada

-Ahora me preocupa mas como sacarte de aquí sin que nos pillen...

Ella parecio pensarselo mientras escuchaba los ruidos del duende con su grotesco instrumento.

-Draco...que tal se te da el imperius?

-Hermione...me estas pidiendo que realice una maldicion imperdonable?- El ojigris parecia realmente impresionado.

-Es o controlarlo para que no mire donde estoy yo o dejarlo ciego con una maldicion de conjuntivitis...

Draco la miro pasmado. Primero sonrio. Luego se doblo por la mitad y estallo en carcajadas.

Aquello era demasiado. Atrapado con Hermione en la camara de Gringotts de la demente de su tia, robando un objeto que pertenecia a Voldemort, con una capa invisible que no podian usar, el unico plan que tenian para escapar de alli con los pellejos intactos era una infeccion ocular. Y eso sin contar que se les habia ocurrido eso despues de que la chica mas recta y seria del colegio le propusiera realizar un hechizo por el que podia ir directo a prision. Aquello era demasiado.

Aquello pillo desprevenida a Hermione. Nunca habia visto reir asi a Draco. Sincera y honestamente, por algo que le habia hecho gracia. No pudo evitarlo. Se le contagio la risa. Y alli estaban los dos, sentados junto a la puerta de la camara porque no podian aguantarse derechos, riendo a mandibula batiente mientras se sabian sin un plan de escape que los sacara del lio en el que se habian metido. Pero nada importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvian a estar juntos y por unos momentos, podian sentirse de nuevo sencillamente ellos.

-Esto no va a salir bien, verdad?- Comento Draco entre risas

-No lo se...

-Pero nos van a pillar...

-Tenemos todas las papeletas, si...

-Entonces a la mierda...-Draco gateo hacia Hermione y cogiendola por la nuca la atrajo con rapidez hacia si estrellandose contra sus labios. Ella solo tardo unos segundos a reponerse de la sorpresa antes de corresponder a la necesidad no sadisfecha que tenia de el desde hacia mucho tiempo. Por un momento, nada existio, mas que ellos. Mas que ese instante. El dragon furioso y el duende histerico que tenian a pocos metros podian irse al cuerno.

-No me parece el mejor momento para esto...-Consiguio decir Hermione entre beso y beso, mientras los ultimos retazos de su cordura coherente se aferraban con las puntas de los dedos a su conciencia ante el arrebato de sus hormonas

-Si no es ahora...cuando?

-Nos van a pillar...

-Si nos pillan de todos modos, prefiero que lo hagan sin que tenga que arrepentirme de no haber hecho esto una vez mas, Hermione...

-Nunca me acostumbrare a que me llames por mi nombre de pila en lugar de por mi apellido...-susurro ella mientras el le pasaba la punta de la lengua por el cuello arrancandole un quedo gemido y un brutal escalofrio.

-Espero tener la oportunidad de hacer que te acostumbres...

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-No lo estropees pensando demasiado Hermione...-dijo el molesto- Ya lo sabras si conseguimos salir vivos de esta...


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25: Obviedades y sutilezas.

Hermione se aparecio en la playa de cercana a la casa de Bill y Fleur riendo como una histerrica y con temblores en las manos fruto de la desmedida cantidad de adrenalina que le corria por las venas.

Corrio hacia la casa sin poder contener una sonrisa idiota, riendo a carcajadas y se dejo caer sentada en el suelo mientras reia como una posesa y respiraba una y otra vez intentando normalizar el ritmo desbocado de sus pulsaciones.

Aun no podia creer lo que habia pasado en la camara de Gringotts. Como Draco la habia besado, como se habia separado de ella con una torcida sonrisa, y como le habia preguntado si la suerte desmedida que habian tenido el trio de oro en los ultimos años era contagiosa, porque le iba ha hacer falta. Cuando ella le pregunto que a que se referia, el solo le guiño uno de sus ojos de mercurio, y le respondio diciendo "como de bien se te dan las ideas absurdas que estas segura que no funcionaran?"

Flash back

_-Draco...en que diablos estas pensando?_

_-Tu confia en mi, si te lo cuento seguro que intentas convencerme de que no lo haga..._

_-Claro que lo hare! Hasta tu mismo has dicho que es una locura!_

_-Si bueno,...tambien lo era intentar colarte en la camara de mi tia...y aquí estas no?_

_-Si bueno...pero eso no tiene nada que ver …._

_-Venga Hermione...-canturreo Draco acercandose a ella de manera seductora y picara- hemos llegado hasta aquí...no te iras a rajar ahora no?_

_-Draco!- le regaño ella- estamos abusando de la suerte! _

_-Venga venga...cuantas veces les has dicho a san potter y a la comadreja que lo que pensaban hacer no saldria bien y siempre se han librado por los pelos? Eh?_

_-Pero tu no eres ellos!- Hermione se llevo la mano a la cara sacudiendo la cabeza, sin creer lo que oia_

_-Eso me ha ofendido...-Draco sonreia llevandose las manos al pecho en un teatral gesto de sentise herido_

_-Eh! y no insultes a mis amigos!- Hermione acababa de caer en la cuenta y lo miraba repchochandoselo, lo que hizo que el rubio empezara a reir_

_-Vamos vamos...no te pongas asi...seguro que sale bien._

_ Draco se puso en pie, y Hermione no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada la camara abarrotada de tesosoros hasta que algo llamo su atencion._

_-Espera un momento Draco..._

_-Que pasa?_

_-La espada...-dijo señalando la replica de la espada de Griffindor.- Necesitamos la espada que tu tia nos quito...ese es un duplicado...crees que podrias darle el cambiazo y escaquearte en algun momento para darnos la que ella nos quito?_

_ Draco la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrio, se cruzo de brazos y sacudio la cabeza incredulo._

_-A ver...Srta Obviedades...quien es la que ahora abusa de su suerte y de la mia?_

_-Bueno...-canturreo ella encogiendose de hombros- Tu eres tu...yo soy yo...y ya que vamos a abusar de la suerte...hagamoslo de tal manera que la suerte no sepa que le ha atropellado ni pasado por encima...no crees? Ademas, ya que vamos a jugarnos el pellejo...hagamoslo a lo grande..._

_-Esa es mi chica...-Draco la miro sonriendo, sintiendose orgulloso sin saber porque._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Hermione seguia respirando alterada. Miro dentro de su enorme bolso. La pequeña colección de objetos imposibles que alli habian. La capa de invisibilidad de Harry, la copa de Hufflepuff, y la espada de Griffindor...

Aun recordaba como Draco habia salido antes que ella de la camara, y como antes de hacerlo le habia dado su abrigo. Como el rubio se habia puesto a gritarle y reñir al duende sobre un monton de estupideces incoherentes dignas del mas caprichoso y estupido arrogante aristocrata. Como ella se habia escabullido hasta la vagoneta, se habia escondido entre los asientos traseros, y se habia cubierto con la tunica negra.

Draco habia llevado al duende a la vagoneta estando siempre entre el y el carrito, y se habia colocado cubriendo con su cuerpo la posicion de la muchacha. Al cruzar la barrera, ella se cubrio con la capa, incredula ante el hecho de que semejante chiquillada hubiera funcionado.

Salir del banco fue mas facil de lo que habian pensado, incluso el aparecerse en Malfoy Minor. Draco la dejo en el jardin, bajo la ventana. Le dijo que esperara.

Ella obedecio, y espero pacientemente bajo la capa de invisibilidad. De lo que paso en la mansion no supo nada, pero casi dos horas despues, Draco se asomo al balcon de su cuarto, y dejo caer la espada de Griffindor. No pudieron despedirse, pero cuando el rubio vio como la espada que se habia quedado clavada en el cesped literalmente desaparecia, supo que todo habia salido bien.

Hermione tomo el arma y se alejo casi corriendo de la casa, hasta salir del limite de la propiedad, y se desaparecio a la casa donde se refugiaban. No sabia como, no sabia porque...pero todo habia salido bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hermione...

-Si Harry?

-Has conseguido la copa de hufflepuff...que es un horrocrux...

-Si...

-Y la espada de griffindor...la de verdad...

-Si

-La que nos quitaron en la casa de los Malfoy...

-Si...

-Me puedes decir como cojones lo has conseguido?

-Harry...eres mi mejor amigo...lo sabes verdad?

-Claro que lo se...

-Entonces, sencillamente confia en mi, vale? Puede que tu y Ron seais mis mejores amigos...pero no sois los unicos.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que la navaja de ockham no siempre es aplicable.

-Que diablos es eso de la navaja de ockham?

-nunca has oido eso de que la respuesta mas sencilla suele ser la acertada?

-Si, claro que lo he oido alguna que otra vez Herms...

-Pues bien, Harry...a veces, y solo a veces...no es aplicable,...

-Sigo sin entender que narices esta pasando Herms...

-Es muy simple Harry...-comento ella levantandose de su asiento- Como dijo Sherlock...ante un problema...o un enigma...cuando descartas lo _imposible_, lo que _quede_,. _por improbable_ que _sea, tiene que ser_ la _verdad..._

_-No lo entiendo..._

_-Te diria eso de "elemental querido Watson"...pero me da a mi que no es el caso..._

_ Hermione sonrio a su aturdido amigo, y le guiño un ojo mientras salia de la cocina, dejandolo de nuevo, con mas preguntas que respuestas y la palabra en la boca._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_-Ron...tenemos que hablar...-dijo Harry cerrando la puerta detras de el mientras entraba en el cuarto del pelirojo._

_Que pasa?_

_-Hermione ha conseguido el Horrocrux..._

_-Genial!_

_-Si bueno...es genial...pero es que tambien ha conseguido la espada de Griffindor._

_-Que? La que nos quito la loca de Bellatrix?_

_-Si_

_-Como lo ha hecho? Osea...es imposible, no?_

_-Si...y no me ha dicho como, no me lo ha querido contar._

_-Bueno...ya sabes que ella es muy lista, seguro que habra visto algo que nosotros no...-El pelirojo no sono todo lo convencido que pretendia. _

_-Ron...en una mañana ha conseguido un horrocrux de una camara de Gringotts, y no una cualquiera, si no la de los Lestrange, recuperar la espada que perdimos de la guarida del enemigo, un lugar lleno hasta arriba de los mortifagos mas peligrosos...y todo eso ella solita, con la varita de Malfoy y todo antes del almuerzo..._

_-Desde luego tiene merito,...si_

_-Ron...sabes que confio en Hermione, pero me esta empezando a asustar lo que no nos esta contando...porque no me cuadra que ella sola haya hecho en un dia mas de lo que nosotros logramos en 2 meses..._

_-Harry...es Hermione,...en serio crees que haria algo insensato, peligroso, absurdo o que fuera contra las normas?- Ron lo miro como retandolo para que debatiera su indudable logica._

_-Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace un tiempo te habria dicho un rotundo NO, pero ahora...ahora no lo se...te juro que no lo se..._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Esa noche, los tres miembros del trio dorado estaban reunidos._

_-Bien chicos...-comento la ojimiel mirando la copa rajada de Hufflepuff sobre la mesa- Sabemos que Dumbledore destruyo un Horrocrux, el anillo aquel que nos comentaste, no?_

_-Si...asi es...-asintio Harry- Y el diario de Tom Riddle tambien, con el diente de basilisco._

_-Eso hacen dos...con el relicario son tres, y ahora con la copa, cuatro...-Ron sonrio satisfecho por su proeza matematica._

_-Por lo que dijo Dumbledore, la serpiente que siempre va con quien ya sabeis, Nagini...es un Horrocrux tambien, y por lo que sabemos, seguramente intento que objetos de los cuatro fundadores fueran horrocruxes, asi que seguramente algo de Rowena Ravenclaw lo sea tambien...-Harry parecia alicaido_

_-Seguramente ese objeto estara en Hogwards...-Hermione se meso la barbilla_

_-Porque deduces eso?_

_-Donde seria el lugar mas seguro donde esconder un objeto? -Hermione miro a sus amigos con complicidad_

_-En el ultimo lugar donde buscarian?- Ron de nuevo, Harry asintio deacuerdo con esa respuesta._

_-No Ron...lo esconderias donde nadie buscaria nunca._

_-Entonces como sabremos donde lo ha escondido?_

_-Pensando como el pensaria._

_-Eso suena muy bonito...pero es una idiotez- Ron la miro frustrado_

_-Ron...es muy simple...las formas mas sencillass de esconder un objeto es de dos formas. La primera, es esconderlo a la vista de todos...dejandolo donde lo encontraste y haciendo creer a todos que te fue imposible acceder a el. Si todos piensan que algo es inalcanzable...nadie creera que tu lo has podido tocar. Lo pillas?_

_-Si claro...-Mintio el pelirojo cruzandose de brazos y haciendose el entendido._

_-La segunda manera...es o bien haciendolo desaparecer o bien haciendo pensar a todos que ha desaparecido. El lugar mas seguro detras de gringotts es el colegio...no lo veis? Hacer desaparecer algo escondiendolo y haciendo creer a todos que no esta alli. Es como un truco de magia...mueves la mano derecha, haciendo que todos la miren, y asi puedes hacer lo que quieras con la izquierda. Si todos creen que lo has sacado del colegio, quien lo va a buscar alli?_

_-Si...pero si no esta alli y vamos a buscarlo,...-Ron la miro riendo- Nos estariamos poniendo en su punto de mira, nos van a estar esperando..._

_-Yo estoy deacuerdo con ella- Harry parecia convencido. Ron lo miro con los ojos desorbitados._

_-Os estais volviendo todos locos por momentos y yo no me habia enterado? No puedes estar deacuerdo en ir a Hogwards! es una locura! nos van a pillar! Ahora Snapes es el director! Nos mataran antes siquiera de que entremos!_

_-Ron...se te ocurre algo mejor?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa_

_-No...Pero..._

_-Entonces...-Le corto la castaña ensanchando su sonrisa- hasta que tengas una idea mejor, no te quejes, al menos nosotros, tenemos una idea basasada y justificada con una teoria consistente,_

_-Aun asi no estoy deacuerdo- Ron se cruzo de brazos decidido a plantarse _

_-Entonces no vengas.- Hermione lo miro sin dejar de sonreir._

_ Harry miro a su amiga sorprendido. Era ella la que acababa de hacerle un desplante al pelirojo?_

_-Hermione...-el ojiverde intento sonar conciliador._

_-No Harry...ya estoy cansada. Tu y el habeis estado haciendo locuras, idioteces, poniendoos en peligro una y otra vez, sin pruebas, sin motivos...solo porque teniais una corazonada. Y ahora que yo tengo una idea, que he justificado con hechos, Ron no solo no me apoya si no que me contradice...Pues bien, yo sigo adelante. Creo que he demostrado que puedo hacerlo tan bien o mejor que vosotros...asi que...si no quereeis venir, no vengais. Yo voy a Hogwards. Buscare el Horrocrux alli._

_-Tu estas loca!- Le grito Ron frustrado y temblando._

_-Es muy probable...-dijo Hermione con una frialdad glacial- pero eso no me quita la razon. Yo voy a arriesgasme, asi que...te toca a ti decidir, Capitan Obviedades. Mueves ficha o te retiras del juego?_

_-Herms...eso no ha sido muy sutil, sabes?- Harry se coloco entre sus dos amigos intentando calmar los animos, aunque Hermione seguia sentada, inmovil, sonriendo. Daba miedo de lo tranquila que parecia. Ron estaba que vibraba de pura frustracion, mirandola como si quisiera fulminarla con los ojos._

_-No pretendia ser sutil Harry...estoy cansada de ser sutil._

_-Esta bien Hermione! Puede que yo sea el capitan Obviedades!-Grito Ron furioso- Pero como piensas meterte en Hogwards, eh? Por que yo ademas de una locura lo veo imposible! Es una maldita fortaleza! Controlada por los mortifagos!_

_-Muy simple Ron...pese a que me falta ultimar algunos detalles...pretendo entrar por la puerta principal. _

_ Mientras Ron y Harry aun se estaban recuperando del shock que las palabras de su amiga les habian provocado, Hermione salia por la puerta de la cocina en direccion al baño. Tenia muchos detalles que ultimar, y necesitaria un poco de ayuda._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Dificil..." escribio Draco en el vaho del espejo_

_"imposible?" pregunto Hermione poco despues._

_"No, pero arriesgado..."_

_ Hermione sonrio._

_"Dime cuando y donde cuando lo tengas todo"_

_ Draco leyo las palabras de Hermione y se encogio de hombros sonriendo_

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ La semana siguiente, Hermione vivio casi encerrada en su cuarto, pensando y planeando. Harry y Ron apenas hablaron con ella. Hasta el dia que ella los llamo y hablo con ellos en la cocina. Y les conto lo que planeaba hacer. O al menos, les conto parte de su plan. Si ellos habian pensado que estaba loca, aquello lo confirmaba._

_-Eso no puede salir bien jamas de los jamases Herms...sabes que te quiero,,..que te aprecio...que no dudo de tu inteligencia...-Dijo Harry mirandola con los ojos como platos- Pero eso es la locura mas gorda que te he oido decir nunca..._

_-Funciono una vez...porque no puede volver a funcionar?_

_-Y de donde piensas sacar lo que necesitamos? Eh? Porque no es precisamente facil...-Ron la miro triunfal._

_-Lo tendre todo esta tarde.- Respondio ella simplemente, dejando a Ron con dos palmos de narices._

_-Me estas tomando el pelo! Es imposible!- Ron parecia a punto de ebullicion._

_-Imposible no, solo ligeramente improbable.-La sonrisa de satisfaccion de Hermione se ensancho por segundos.- Ya os lo dije el otro dia, yo voy a ir. Puedo contar con vosotros o no?_

_-Ya sabes que yo voy...-dijo Harry con mas fe ciega que conviccion en el plan- Ya sabes que es mi mision._

_-Yo...yo...-Ron los miraba el uno al otro alternativamente, atrapado entre su obligacion hacia sus amigos y el sentido comun. Se acabo derrotando a si mismo- Esta bien...yo tambien voy..._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Era un sabado por la mañana. Hermione y los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron. Hermione saco un frasco de pocion Multijugos, y sirvio tres tazas. Los tres llevaban uniformes de slytherin que les venian grandes._

_-De donde narices has sacado todo esto?- Dijo Ron mirando su uniforme y los pelos que ella le habia pasado._

_-No hagas preguntas Ron...-Hermione le paso unos pelos a Harry, y de un tercer sobrecito de papel, saco otros pelos que arrojo a su vaso._

_ Los tres se miraron unos a otros, y bebieron. Sus pieles burbujearon, y cambiaron. Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se miraron. _

_-Demonos prisa...-Los apuro Hermione Parkinson._

_-Joder...no me puedo creer que vuelva a tener este aspecto...-mascullo Ron._

_-No te quejes...sin gafas no veo nada...-Protesto Harry achinando los ojos, mirando el mundo con mas miopias de las que le gustaria reconocer que tenia._

_-Venga...que no nos queda mucho tiempo...teneis las petacas con las pociones preparadas por si acaso necesitamos mas tiempo trasnformados?_

_-Si...-dijeron los dos chicos palmeandose los bolsillos donde ocultaban las pociones._

_-Genial...desaparezcamonos direccion Hogsmeade._

_ Los tres lo hicieron, reaparecioendo detras de la Cabeza del Puerco. Para susto de Ron y Harry, a los pocos segundos aparecio Draco Malfoy._

_-Pansy! Crabbe! Goyle!- Les grito el rubio irritado- Donde diablos estabais! Llevo siglos_

_ buscandoos!_

_ Los dos chicos se miraron confusos, Hermione sonrio sacudiendo su nueva melena morena con coqueteria, y se acerco al rubio colgandose de su brazo._

_-Draco, cariño...-dijo melosa- No te enfades con ellos...solo me acompañaron a dar un paseo..._

_-Ya...claro...-dijo el fulminandolos con la mirada.- Se hace tarde, volvamos al castillo..._

_ Draco miro a Hermione-Pansy con algo cercano a la diversion. Y cuando el se giro haciendola rotar para darles la espalda a los dos chicos, Hermione se giro disimuladamente y les guiño un ojo a Ron y Harry._

_ El pelirojo y el el ojiverde se miraron confusos, sin entender como era posible que les hubiera salido todo tan bien, como era posible que Draco los estuviera ayudando a colarse en Hogwards sin ni siquiera saberlo. Les parecia ironico. No podian creerse que el plan de Hermione, pese a ser considerablemente demente, estuviera saliendo tan a la perfeccion._

_ Con cierto temor a que los pillaran, trotaron sin perder detalle de las acarameladas carantoñas que Draco prodigaba a su amiga transformada en Pankinson. Harry tuvo que contener a Ron para que no saltara encima de Malfoy y lo estrangulara alli mismo. Pero lo que sorprendia a los dos amigos, era que Hermione fuera tan buena actriz y fuera capaz de meterse tanto en el papel de Pansy como para parecer, en contra de toda logica, tan enamorada del huron oxigenado. Si Harry y Ron no estuvieran tan seguros de quien era realmente esa morena, habrian jurado que Hermione estaba enamorada del rubio. Que suerte que la ojimiel fuera tan buen actriz...si no Malfoy los habria pillado._

-Donde estan los tres originales...?-susurro Hermione en el oido de Draco mientras este le hacia un mimo peligrosamente intimo en el cuello ante las miradas iracundas de Ron y Harry.

-En una de las habitaciones de la cabeza del puerco...-Susurro el de vuelta- Les di una pocion somnifera...dormiran durante lo menos tres dias a no ser que les de el antidoto...

-Genial entonces...-Hermione apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Draco- Y no te pases de pegajoso...Ron y Harry no podran contenerse mucho mas...

-Querida...no sabes lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esto ahora mismo...

-No lo dudo...

-Venga...no seas asi...ademas, es lo que querias no? Me vieron salir del colegio para pasar el dia en el pueblo con Pansy y los dos gorilas...y me van a ver volver con Pansy y los dos gorilas...me estoy jugando el cuello por ti de mala manera...no me escatimes el modesto placer de poner de los nervios a san Potter y la comadreja...

-No los llames asi...se bueno.

-No he sido bueno en mi vida y no pienso empezar ahora...

-Pues se menos malo...

-Me lo vas a poner siempre asi de dificil?- Protesto el rubio haciendo un dramatico puchero

Hermione solo rio, y sacudio la cabeza. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando Draco la solto del brazo y le paso la mano por la cintura atrayendola hacia el, y aun se tenso mas al escuchar un gruñido procedente de Ron y Harry. Los miro de soslayo y los vio matandoa Malfoy con la mirada. Les hizo gestos para calmarlos y puso los ojos en blanco al ver como se fruncian el ceño y apretaban los puños al limite de su paciencia con el rubio.

_ Y fue asi, como el trio de oro, hizo exactamente lo que Hermione habia planeado: Colarse en Hogwards entrando por la puerta principal. A la vista de todos, y siendo recividos a lo grande por todas las serpientes._


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26: Disfraz de serpiente

Draco seguia jugueteando con sus largos y palidos dedos en la cintura de Hermione, y en un momento dado, y disfrutando aun mas de los gruñidos que oia a sus espaldas de los supuestos Crabbe y Goyle, la atrajo hacia si y la recosto contra su cuerpo.

Hermione no hacia mas que reir nerviosa mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás y rogando en silencio a Ron y Harry que se calmaran, que no pasaba nada.

El rubio los guio por el castillo, hacia las mazmorras, y una vez alli, los metio de pleno en el cubil de las serpientes. En la sala comun de slytherin, para sorprea de todos, Draco carraspeo haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran.

-Compañeros...dado que no vais a dejar de meter las narices donde no os llaman...quiero anunciar desde ya y con animo de acallar los inevitables rumores que esta adorable dama y yo, estamos juntos...-Dijo atrayendo a Hermione con el aspecto de Pansy- Y ahora si nos disculpais...

Hizo girar a la muchacha y mascullandoles a Crabbe y a Goyle que lo siguieran, se dirigio a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios, dejando atrás los vitores y las palmadas de los slytherins que se alegraban de que Pansy y Draco volvieran a estar juntos.

Hermione lo miro con cierta extrañeza, y alzo una ceja. El rubio, en ningun momento habia dicho el nombre de Pansy...siempre que hacia referencia a su persona, la llamaba por apodos...pero nunca la llamaba Pansy, aunque esa fuera la apariencia que llevara en esos momentos. Eso la hizo sonreir.

Draco abrio la puerta de su dormitorio y guio ha Hermione hacia dentro, y solo cuando Ron y Harry hubieron entrado, cerro la puerta.

-Que suerte que Theo y Blaise no esten...asi no habran preguntas ni pediran explicaciones de porque te quedas esta noche aquí...querida...-Draco Sonrio con malicia mientras se quitaba la tunica y se despasaba la corbata, quitandose despues los zapatos antes de sentars en la cama.

Ron casi se atraganta con su propia lengua y Harry se puso palido, llevando su mano instintivamente a la varita que llevaba escondida, que ironias del destino, era la misma que le habia robado al mismo Draco en su propia casa.

Hermione carraspeo. Miro al rubio e intento sonreir y sonar conciliadora.

-Draco...como que me voy a quedar aquí esta noche?

-Vamos vamos...-Draco palmeo la cama a su lado para que se acercara- Ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos querida...ademas, despues de haber hecha publica nuestra relacion...en serio vas a querer ir a dormir con las chicas? Te acribillarian a preguntas durante horas...durante toda la noche...

El rubio miro significatibamente a Hermione y alzo las cejas. Quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de las slytherins era jugarsela a que la pillaran, y estaria sola, rodeada de serpientes.

-Ademas...-continuo Draco- Blaise y Theo no estan, te puedes quedar...estarias sola conmigo, y con Crabbe y Goyle...

El tono de voz de Draco se volvio sugerente. Significativo... Hermione miro a sus dos amigos y sonrio. Ahora entendia a donde queria ir a parar el rubio.

-Pero es una chica...-Ron intento controlarse y no estrangular alli mismo a Draco.

-Ni que fuera la primera chica que ves, Goyle...-el ojigris se rio alegremente mientras se despasaba un par de botones de la camisa.

-Pero no puede quedarse aquí contigo!- Ron vibraba de pura frustracion.

-Pues a mi me apetece quedarme...-Hermione acallo a Ron de una sola mirada fulminante e hizo un gesto con las manos que dejaba claro que le explicaria algo mas tarde. Harry solo la miro alucinado y se tallo la nariz intentando calmarse.

-Que te parece que? Que pensaran de ti?- Ron estaba furioso

-Y a ti que te importa lo que piensen de mi novia Goyle?-Draco se levanto y se encaro al pelirojo trasnformado en gorila- Ella es mi pareja, y si yo quiero que se quede, y ella quiere quedarse, lo que tu puedas pensar nos trae sin cuidado, asi que mide tus palabras, entendido?

Ron iba a decir algo pero Hermione le tapo la boca con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco y dulcemente los separaba.

-Vamos vamos...que aquí somos todos amigos...

-Y yo que estaba de buen humor...-mascullo Draco y mirando a Ron añadio- te tenia preparado un regalo muy especial...pero ese idiota acaba de estropear el momento.

-No es necesario que me regales nada...-Hermione seguia intentando alejar a Draco de Ron.

-Pero este regalo te habria gustado, preciosa...-Draco sonrio de manera conspiratoria y complice- Creeme si te digo que es algo muy, muy especial...

-Ya sera menos...-Hermione seguia intentando separarlos. Fuera lo que fuera, no tenia ganas de una aparatosa y extravagante muestra de riquezas por parte de Draco, aquello seria el detonante que haria estallar a Ron.

-En serio? Y yo que pensaba que te gustaria tener las varitas del trio dorado como muestra de mi afecto por ti...-La voz de Draco fue como un jarro de agua fria. Los tres griffindor lo miraron alucinados.

-que has dicho?- Esta vez fue Harry, totalmente incredulo.

-Creia que ya sabiais que cuando esos tres fueron capturados, los desarmaron y los llevaron a mi casa antes de que escaparan...-La voz de Draco era pura poesia. No podia negar lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

-Si...eso lo sabiamos...-Carraspeo Hermione todavia sorprendida

-Pues bien...Grayback no quiso desprenderse de su trofeo, las tres varitas del trio dorado...digamos que en un golpe de suerte un dia me lo encontre a solas...y tras un breve pero intenso intercambio de ...ejem argumentos...- Draco sonrio con sadismo- Digamos que estuvo mas que encantado de entregarme el trofeo. Y me parecio un buen regalo para entregarselo a la mujer con la que me gustaria compartir mi vida...

Si a Harry le hubieran dicho que Draco Malfoy era capaz de mirar a alguien con la delicadeza, la ternura y el cariño con el que ahora miraba a Hermione, aunque esta tuviera el aspecto de Parkinson, hubiera llamado mentiroso a cualquiera. Y lo peor de todo era que su amiga estaba tan metida en el papel que le sostenia la mirada ruborizandose.

-Pero si el lord tenebroso se entera que has regalado la varita de Potter sin entregarsela te podria...-empezo la ojimiel, pero Draco la corto sin dejarla acabar la frase.

-El lord no sabe lo de las varitas, de hecho, nadie sabia que Grayback las habia cogido, y ese perro apestoso no esta en condiciones de decir a nadie que ahora las tengo yo,...

-Pero tu te enteraste...-empezo Ron

-Si, pero solo porque escuche a Grayback cuando estaba borracho felicitandose a si mismo por su trofeo, el cual...ahora lo tengo yo. Y se lo entregare a mi damita si ella me acepta...

-Draco...yo...-Tartamudeo Hermione poniendose nerviosa por momentos- Claro que si...ya lo sabes...

-No lo se, preciosa, por eso te lo he preguntado...-Draco sonrio de oreja a oreja, y acercandose a su baul, lo abrio y saco una cajita alargada de plata, y se la entrego a Hermione.

Ella la abrio. Dentro, reposando sobre un paño de terciopelo color sangre, estaban su varita, la de Harry y la de Ron.

Hermione sentia ganas de llorar. Draco se habia jugado la vida durante meses pasandole informacion sobre ataques, se habia jugado la vida rescatandola de las garras de su tia, y dejandose pillar por los mortifagos para dejarla huir de su propia casa. Se habia jugado la vida ayudandola a colarse en Gringotts, le habia robado a su propia familia, habia traicionado al Lord Oscuro, habia dado el cambiazo con la espada de Griffindor, habia traicionado a sus amigos para ayudarla a ella y a Ron y Harry a colarse en Hogwards, los estaba ayudando a esconderse en su propia Casa...y ahora se enteraba que se habia enfrentado a un hombre lobo solo para traerle a ella sus varitas...

-Draco...esto es...-Hermione no pudo contener una lagrima. Queria abofetearlo por haberse expuesto asi al peligro, queria besarlo por todo lo que estaba haciendo- Esto es...

-Solo dime que te quedaras conmigo esta noche...-Susurro Draco mirandola con cierta satisfaccion- No sabes lo mucho de menos que hecho que me veles mientras duermo, que me des los buenos dias por las mañanas antes de hecharme la bronca por lo que pienso comer en el desayuno...-Dijo mientras se acarcaba y le apartaba el pelo de la cara y le limpiaba la lagrima con delicadeza con el pulpejo de los dedos.

-Draco yo...

-Solo di que te quedaras...solo te estoy pidiendo una noche...Ademas no estaremos solos, tendremos la agradable compañía de esos dos...-canturreo con cinismo señalando con el pulgar a CrabbePotter y GoyleWeasel. Hermione no pudo contener una risa.

-Esta bien...tu ganas. Me quedo contigo esta noche...

Hermione seguia mirando a Draco a los ojos, pero aun asi lo escucho. Alto y claro. A sus espaldas, Harry estaba frentando a Ron, haciendole una presa para retenerlo y que no le arrancara los ojos a Draco alli mismo.

-Genial...entonces tu quedate aquí, lo celebraremos!- Draco estaba radiante- Crabbe, Goyle, quedaos aquí y cuidad de mi dama, que nadie entre en el dormitorio...voy a prepararlo todo para una velada especial. Esta noche hay mucho que celebrar y todos nos merecemos un respiro...

Draco se fue, dejandolos solos. A los tres les falto tiempo para sacar sus petacas y dar un sorbo de pocion multijugos.

-Esto se nos esta hiendo de las manos...-Harry estaba preocupado.

-No...no podria haber salido mejor. Nadie nos buscara aqui- Hermione lo miro sonriente y le entrego su varita.

-Ese imbecil es hombre muerto! Esta noche me lo cargo!- Ron estaba rojo de ira.

-No! Eres tonto o que te pasa Ron?- Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada mientras le entrgaba su varita- Es lo mejor que podria haber pasado, tenemos el disfraz perfecto, y la cohartada perfecta!

-Quiere liarse contigo esta noche! Como te ponga una mano encima...

-Ron! Se cuidarme yo solita, muchas gracias! Y de Malfoy olvidate que yo me encargo de el, entendido? No quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez!

-Pero es que el va a intentar...

-Que lo dejes Ron!- Hermione se habia plantado delante de el con los brazos en jarra y la mirada fria.- No eres mi padre, no eres mi hermano, no eres ni mi novio ni mi marido, entendido? Y aunque lo fueras, no tienes ningun derecho a decirme que puedo o que no puedo hacer, esta claro?

-Pero...pero...

-Pero nada, Ron! Se lo que estoy haciendo, incluso mejor que tu! Se te ha ocurrido pensar lo que pasaria si me voy a dormir al cuarto de las chicas slytherins y mientras duermo se me pasa el efecto de la pocion? Estaria sola! Aquí al menos os tengo a vosotros, y si algo sale mal...-Hermione trago saliva incomoda por lo que iba a decir- Seriamos tres contra Malfoy. De la otra forma seria yo sola contra cinco slytherins. Entiendes?

-Visto asi...-continuo Ron- Pero aun asi no me hace gracia que ese baboso este en plan pulpo contigo

-Ese es mi problema Ron. No el tuyo

-Pero es que yo...

-Ron que dejes el tema!-Le grito Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco de pura frustracion.

-Ella tiene razon...esta es la mejor opcion que tenemos...-Harry apoyo una mano conciliadora en el hombro de Ron.

-TU no puedes estar deacuerdo con esto...

-No lo estoy...pero ella sabe lo que hace, y reconoce que el plan es bueno, aunque no nos guste mucho...

-Si la toca lo mato...

-Ron...en serio...dejalo- Harry sacudio la cabeza-Ella sabe cuidarse solita. Y nos guste o no, Malfoy esta siento la cortina de humo perfecta...

Ron solo lo miro con los brazos cruzados y haciendo morros.

-Ron...miralo de este lado...-Harry suspiro y sonrio un poco- Malfoy, sin saberlo, nos ha ayudado a colarnos en Hogwards, nos ha devuelto nuestras varitas cuando pensaba que se las entregaba como regalo de novios a Pansy y se esta quedando solo con nosotros tres en una habitacion...imaginate que descubriera algun dia todo eso...ademas de que se le ha estado declarando a Hermione...y pidiendole que pasara la noche con el...

Ron sonrio para sus adentros.

-Te imaginas la cara de idiota que se le quedaria si se enterara?- dijo al fin el pelirojo.

-Seria legendaria...

Hermione escucho la conversacion entre sus dos amigas sintiendose un poco culpable. Aun asi, no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla. "_si vosotros os enterarais de la mitad de lo que realmente esta pasando..."_ penso _"vuestras caras si serian legendarias..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_X_

Draco tardo casi dos horas en volver, y lo hizo realmente cargado. Habia traido no solo un camison, una bata y unas zapatillas para Hermione, si no que ademas cargaba con una gran cesta de mimbre llena hasta arriba.

Puso la manta de Zabini en el suelo, y de la cesta saco varios velones, los encendio, y saco copas, platos y boles con comida, ademas de botells de zumo de calabaza, y varios bebidas mas.

-Tachan!- dijo triunfante- Cena privada en el dormitorios

-Vaya...-Hermione estaba muy sorprendida. Miro de reojo a sus amigos, y vio claramente que aunque ellos no dijeran nada, tambien lo estaban.

-Siento el retraso...-dijo entregandole a la muchacha una bolsa con la ropa de dormir que le habia traido- pero tuve que acudir con el director Snapes...seguimos teniendo problemas con algunos Griffindors...

-que problemas?- Comento Hermione

-Que Griffindors?- Dijeron a la vez Ron y Harry

-Es verdad...vosotros no os habiais enterado de esto no? Estuvisteis fuera algun tiempo...-Draco se meso la barbilla antes de continuar- Pues se ve que los leones no se han tomado muy bien el nuevo orden y la nueva direccion del colegio...y algunos de ellos se han encargado de montar una pequeña revelion...que por cierto no les salio muy bien. Son unos incompetentes la verdad...los pillaron enseguida...

Hermione no pudo notar cierto cinismo en sus palabras. Sonrio para sus adentros. La verdad era que si Draco hubiera montado la revelion, no solo no lo habrian pillado si no que encima se habria salido con la suya. Lastima que fuera agente doble...bueno, lastima no, si no fuera por el...a saber como habrian terminado.

-La cuestion es...-continuo Draco ajeno a todo- Que ese tal Longbotton intento algunas cosas...y cuando fueron a por el desaparecio. Cuando se marca algun alumno para ser castigado con crucios o es requerido para ir ante el Lord o los Mortifagos...desaparece igual que Longbotton. Hay algunos que dicen que estan en la sala de los menesteres. Ninguno de los nuestros ha conseguido abrir la puerta pese a que siempre es visible...pero bueno...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ya sabian donde tenian que ir.

-Por cierto, chicos...-Siguio Draco mirando a los supuestos Crabbe y Goyle- Tenemos un pequeño problema...

-Cual?- harry y Ron hablaron casi al unisono.

-Como que cual? Ya lo sabeis!- Draco los miro con picardia y malicia- EL lord nos ordeno custoriar esa maldita sala de los menesteres e impedir a toda costa que san potter y sus amigos se acercaran a ella! Pero esos memos griffindor la tienes ocupada y sellada! Tenemos que pensar alguna manera de sacarlos a todos de ahi para cumplir la mision! Joder...sois de lo mas estupidos...a saber lo que pasaria si consiguieran entrar en la sala donde estaba el armario evanescente...

Hermione no pudo contener una risita. Draco podia ser tan sutil cuando queria...les acababa de dar toda la informacion que necesitaban sin delatarse, y encima lo habia hecho de tal manera que tanto Ron como Harry pensarian que la idea se les habia ocurrido a ellos y no a Draco. A la castaña le recorrio un escalofrio. Si el rubio hubiera ido a parar realmetne a las filas del señor oscuro...y hubiera puesto su maquiavelico cerebro a las ordenes de Voldemort...ahora estarian muy,...muy jodidos...

Poco despues, Draco se sento en la manta para cenar con el trio, y cada hora mas o menos, misteriosamente, el rubio tenia que ir al baño. Momento en el que los tres griffindors aprobechaban para tomar su pocion. Despues de los postres, el rubio insistio en irse a la cama pronto, y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Harry y Ron aprobecharon para hurgar entre las cosas de Crabbe y Goyle y buscar unos pijamas que ponerse. Hermione se dio la vuelta mientras lo hacian. Cuando Draco salio del baño, la ojimiel no pudo evitar mirarlo. Lo que vio la dejo sin alilento.

Mientras el rubio salia diciendole que podia pasar para cambiarse, aun se abotonaba la camisa, y Hermione vio unas largas y palidas cicatrices que le llenaban el pecho antes de desaparecer bajo las solapas de la camisa de seda.

La leona se apresuro a meterse en el baño para cambiarse. Le preguntaria luego. Se puso el camison a toda prisa y salio de alli, solo para ver como Harry y Ron se metian en las camas de los slytherin y Draco sonreia sentado en su cama palmeando el colchon, instandola a ir con el. Suspiro e ignoro los gruñidos de Ron mientras se acercaba a la cama del rubio.

Cuando ella se sento, Draco con un movimiento de la varita que usaba desde que le robaron la suya, corrio las cortinas y las insonorizo.

-Vais a ir esta noche, verdad?- pregunto el rubio una vez tuvieron intimidad.

-Supongo que si...tan pronto como tu te "duermas" esos dos se colaran aquí para buscarme...

-Entonces aun tenemos un par de horas...-susurro el acercandose con malas intenciones.

-Draco...-Le corto ella- Que te ha pasado en el pecho?

-Vamos Herms...no te preocupes por eso ahora

-Que te paso en el pecho- insistio

-Dejalo, no fue nada, no te preocupes...

-Como que no me preocupe?

-Joder...si te pones asi por lo del pecho mejor que no me veas la espalda...-Draco mascullaba irritado

-La espalda? Que te ha pasado en la espalda?

Draco se maldijo para sus adentros, se le habia escapado.

-En serio Herms...no te preocupes...

-Dejare de preocuparme cuando me lo enseñes y me digas que te ha pasado!

-No pararas hasta que lo veas y te lo cuente verdad?- Draco la miro irritado sabiendose derrotado de antemano.

-Tu lo has dicho.

Con un largo suspiro, se sento en la cama y se quito la camisa del pijama. Media doccena de cicatrices le cruzaban el pecho. Se giro y le enseño la espalda. Si lo que vio en su torso ya la habia horrorizado, lo que vio en su dorso la dejo petrificada. Solo habia visto cicatrices asi en cuadros medievales. En cuadros en los que habia habido un latigo de por medio.

-Por dios bendito! Que te ha pasado?

-Digamos sencillamente que al Lord no le gusta mucho que sus subditos fracasen...esto fue solo un pequeño incentivo para recordarnos a todos lo que pasaria si volviamos a fallarle...-dijo el sin muchas ganas- En serio, no te preocupes, ya paso todo...

-Pero que te hizo esa bestia?- Hermione estaba horrorizada, acariciando de manera triste aquellas largas y palidas lineas que cruzaban la piel marfileña del rubio

-Recuerdas aquel hechizo que nos hizo Potter que casi nos corta la pierna?

-Si...

-Pues fue algo parecido...

-Tuvo que dolerte horrores...

-No te creas...-dijo el con una sonrisita conspiradora- No es que me haga mucha gracia tener esas marcas...pero Severus ya se esperaba algo asi cuando os escapasteis y antes de que el Lord llegara me dio una pocion anestesica...digamos sencillamente que no sali muy mal parado

-Aun asi...

-Herms...en serio...no te preocupes vale? Ya sabiamos los dos a que nos arriesgabamos cuando nos metimos en esto

Draco se giro y le acaricio las mejillas con una sonrisa.

-Ademas, sabiendo que dentro de pocas horas esos dos idiotas se te llevaran de mi lado otra vez y que eres tu la que correra peligro...no eres quien para decirme que no me meta en lios, no crees?

-Pero no es lo mismo...

-Crees que yo no me preocupo cuando no se donde estas, que estas haciendo o sin saber si estas viva, muerta o si mi tia ha conseguido ponerte las manos encima?- El la miro con cierto reproche y Hermione no pudo mas que apartar la vista- crees que para mi fue facil ver como mi tia te cosia a crucios, o tener que hacerte yo uno para poder salvarte la vida? Crees que a mi no me dio miedo llevarte a aquel sotano sabiendo que si otro mortifago venia, las torturas a las que te someterian no serian fingidas? Crees que no estaba aterrado pensando en lo que te pasaria si no conseguias huir?

-Draco yo...

-Hermione, es muy facil arriesgar tu propia vida, es muy facil correr un riesgo en nombre de otros...es muy facil mirar a la cara al peligro y a la muerte sabiendo que lo haces para salvar a otros...pero no es tan facil ser el que se queda atrás mirando cuando otros se ponen en peligro...Yo lo acepto. Acepto que tu eres una jodida heroina y que siempre lo has sido...no me gusta, pero las cosas son asi. Por una vez en la vida, estoy haciendo lo que debo...asi que dejame hacerlo. No me lo pongas mas dificil...

-Draco...-hermione lo miro sorprendia. Nunca lo habia visto desde ese punto de vista. Sabia que el tenia razon, pero aun asi...aun asi...saber lo que le pasaria si lo pillaban, o si fracasaban...le dio un escalofrio. Suspiro. A el le pasaria lo mismo que si la pillaban a ella, o si ella fracasaba. El aceptaba ese hecho, y seguia adelante. Ella no seria menos. Sonrio.

-Esta bien Draco...tu ganas.

El rubio sonrio y se recosto, arrastrandola a ella contra su cuerpo, abrazandola. Con la mano libre, cubrio ambos cuerpos con la colcha y se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro.

-He hechado de menos esto...-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Creo recordar que nunca habiamos estado asi...-rio el

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, estar contigo, sentirte a mi lado...

-Yo tambien...nunca habiamos estado asi...no exactamente...

-No me seas quisquilloso!

Draco sonrio y le beso la sien.

-Vale vale...tu ganas preciosa. Yo tambien lo habia hechado de menos. Aunque por aquel entonces, solo fueras una voz y una presencia dentro de mi cabeza...

Ambos se quedaron asi, mirandose a los ojos mientras se cogian de las manos, sonriendose tiernamente. Era un momento de calma. Era un momento sencillamente perfecto. Y aun lo fue mas cuando el efecto de la pocion multijugos desaparecio y Hermione volvio a tener su aspecto de siempre. Draco no dijo nada, y solo sonrio mas ampliamente. Se inclino hacia delante y la beso con ternura en los labios.

-Porque no me has besado antes?

-Estaba esperando a poder hacerlo cuando volvieras a ser tu...

Hermione se ruborizo hasta las orejas. Y se acurruco mas contra Draco. El rubio solo la abrazo, estrechandola con fuerza.

-Que pasara cuando todo esto acabe?- Pregunto ella remoloneando con los ojos cerrados

-A que te refieres?

-A nosotros...que pasara cuando todo esto acabe?

-Te refieres a si ganamos la guerra?

-Si...

-Hummm...-Draco penso unos segundos antes de responder- Supongo que tu seras alabada como una heroina de guerra, una de las salvadoras del mundo magico...acabaras tus estudios, tendras el trabajo que quieras porque con lo lista que eres me extrañaria que no lo hicieras...y yo...bueno, a mi me detendran los aurores, me juzgaran por mortifago y por mis crimenes de guerra y me condenaran al beso del dementor.

Hermione abrio los ojos como platos al oir todo eso y se giro de golpe dandole un golpe en el brazo.

-Seras idiota! Hablaba en serio! No bromees con esas cosas!

-Hablo muy en serio Herms...-Dijo el con tristeza. Y moviendo el brazo izquierdo le mostro de nuevo la marca tenebrosa- Soy lo que soy...

-Pero tu estas con nosotros!

-Pero solo tu lo sabes...

-Pero podria contarselo a los aurores!

-Y como se lo demostrarias?- Continuo el con cierta tristeza

-Yo...no se! Pero seguro que podriamos hacer algo!

-Herms...hasta Potter y Weasel me vieron torturarte...lanzarte una imperdonable...

-Pero me estabas salvando la vida! Es a mi a quien lanzaste la maldicion y a mi no me importa!

-Pero a ellos les importa, y a los aurores...sin excusas y sin excepciones, recuerdas? Las imperdonables son eso...imperdonables.

Hermione iba a decir algo pero Draco la acallo con un beso.

-Herms...no quiero pensar en lo que pasara ahora, vale? Terminara como tenga que terminar, ni mas ni menos...no le des mas vueltas de las necesarias...Y por cierto, como esta mi madre?

-Ella esta bien, esta en un lugar seguro...esta viviendo con...

-No!- Draco la corto de golpe- No quiero saberlo, no necesito saberlo...me basta con saber que cumpliste y que ella esta bien.

-Te lo prometi...recuerdas?

-Lo se...siempre cumples con tus promesas...-Draco sonrio de medio lado, volviendo a abrazarla y recostandola contra su pecho- Y dejame disfrutar de esto...esos dos memos no tardaran en evantarse para llevarsete de mi lado una vez mas.

-Draco...

-Si?

-No insultes a mis amigos...

-Son los tuyos querida...no los mios...bastante tengo con salvarles el pellejo dia si, dia tambien...

-Y no seas tan cinico...

Draco suspiro, y la miro sonriendo.

-Soy como soy... y por cierto...hay patrullas de slytherins por el castillo por las noches. Yo de vosotros iria con cuidado o trasnformados. No solo los prefectos hacen rondas, hay siempre una docena de hijos de mortifagos por ahi sueltos cada noche. E iros con pies de plomo de no toparos con los profesores Carrow...son ambos mortifagos...y por si no lo viste antes, para entrar en las mazmorras de slytherin tienes que tocar las tres calvaeras plateadas del muro de craneos y decir la contraseña "sombra lunar"...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aquella noche, ni Draco ni Hermione durmieron. Solo se miraban abrazados. Ron y Harry tardaron cosa de dos horas en apartar ligermanete los cortinajes y espiarlos. Draco se hizo el dormido tal y como vio moverse las cortinas, y Hermione suspiro ante los gestos de sus amigos y salio de la cama.

-Te ha hecho algo?- Se apresuro Ron

-No, solo me abrazo y se quedo dormido...

-Y porque no has salido antes?

-Porque se me paso el efecto de la pocion multijugos y no queria que me pillara a no ser que vosotros estuvierais cerca...

-Que lista...-Reconocio Harry. Hermione se habria tirado de los pelos si hubiera podido.

-Anda, cambiemonos y vayamos a la sala de los menesteres. Alli tiene que haber algo...

Se pusieron los uniformes de slytherin.

-Tomaos la pocion...

-No es necesario Herms...-Dijo Ron

-Si es necesario, hay patrullas de slytherins, una docena de ellos como poco.

-Como sabes tu eso?- inquirio el ojiverde

-Se le escapo a Malfoy...

-Joder, ese idiota del huron la de informacion que nos ha dado sin saberlo...-Ron estaba enchido de orgullo.

Hermione se llevo la mano a la cara de pura frustracion. Draco tuvo que morderse los labios y taparse la boca con las manos desde la cama para que no le oyeran reir.

-Anda...vamos...-acabo por decir Hermione.

Trasformados de nuevo, pusieron rumbo a los pasillos desiertos y silenciosos del colegio


	27. Chapter 27

_**Una pequeña aclaracion del capitulo anterior...si,...ya se que hubiera sido el momento perfecto para un lemmon...pero sincerametne no me parecio adecuado...a fin de cuentas, Harry y Ron podian descorrer las cortinas en cualquier momento para rescatar a Hermione de las garras de Draco...y no se me ocurria nada que ellos pudieran decir para explicar eso...asi que opte porque adoptaran una postura en la que pasara lo que pasara Draco pudiera hacerse rapida y creiblemente el dormido para asi mantener su tapadera. Hecha la explicacion...dejo el lemon y el momento intimo para mas a delante...prometido**_

CAPITULO 27: quien es quien?

El trio dorado, bajo las apariencias de tres slytherins, se adentraron en los frios y solitarios pasillos del colegio. De su bolsito de cuentas, Hermione saco, tras mucho rato hurgando dentro, el mapa del merodeador. Y por si era necesaria, la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Esquivando a Flitch y a la Sra Norris gracias al mapa, al igual que a varios de los improvisados guardias estudiantiles, consiguieron llegar dando muchos rodeos a las puertas de la sala de los menesteres. Tras un buen rato esperando a que se les pasara el efecto de la pocion, llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola?- Dijo Harry sin alzar mucho la voz. Con ciertas dudas, llevo la mano al pomo, y lo giro. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrio con un sordo Click

Miro a Ron y a Hermione, quienes se encogieron de hombros. Y decididos, abrieron la puerta. Y se frenaron en seco.

Alli habia medio colegio, arremolinados enfrente de la puerta, todos apuntandolos con su varitas.

-Esto...Hola?- Dijo Harry con los ojos como platos.

-Venimos en son de paz!- Chillo Ron, con un tono mas agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer a su hombria.

-Harry?- pregunto Neville saliendo de entre las filas de estudiantes variados.- Eres tu? Hermione? Ron? En serio sois vosotros?

-Si- Contesto Hermione un poco mas aliviada de que alguien los hubiera reconocido- Nos hemos colado haciendonos pasar por slytherins...

-Y como sabemos que no sois serpientes con la apariencia de esos tres?- Mascullo un ravenclaw al que la varita no le dejaba de temblar.

-No seas memo John. Si fueran slytherins no hubieran podido entrar...recuerdas? La puerta no se hubiera abierto...- mascullo Neville furioso. Se acerco de varias zancadas a sus amigos y los abrazo como un oso- Os he hechado mucho de menos! Donde diablos estabais? Pero pasad! Tenemos mucho que contar para ponernos al dia! Y hay que cerrar la puerta, nunca se sabe cuando esos idiotas intentaran entrar de nuevo.

-que es todo esto?- pregunto el ojiverde mientras era rodeado por una marabunta de estudiantes de todas las edades que le palmeaban y le daban la enhorabuena

-Pues es un refugio-explico Neville- Sentaos...hay mucho que os tenemos que contar sobre lo que ha pasado en el colegio desde que no estais aquí...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco no podia dormir. El trio hacia bastante que se habia ido, pero seguia intranquilo. Se levanto, se vistio, cogio la varita, y bajo a la sala comun. Alli no habia nadie. Suspiro resignado. Quizas no pasaba nada si salia a dar una vuelta...y de paso ojeaba a ver que tal les iba a esos tres. Si se metian en algun lio, a lo mejor podia ayudarles...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville tardo casi dos horas en contarselo todo. Como Defensa se habia convertido en Artes Oscuras a secas, como castigaban a los alumnos con crucios, como habian intentado resistir y habian fracasado...y el pequeño refugio que habian hecho para esconder a los perseguidos, y como aun a pesar de todo, procuraban mantener la moral alta y hacer lo que podian por la causa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban conmocionados por la historia, y mas cuando aparecio Ginny desde detras de un grupo de estudiantes y abrazo a sus amigos emocionada. A Hermione se le cayo el alma a los pies cuando su amiga la llevo aparte y le pregunto por lo bajo y entre susurros muy apresurados si sabia algo de Blaise y de Theo.

-Lo siento...no se nada de ellos desde que desaparecieron...-al ver la cara de su amiga añadio con premura- Pero seguro que estan bien, esos dos saben cuidarse. Y sabes bien lo que les habria pasado si se hubieran quedado...

-Y de Luna? Se la llevaron el primer dia del tren,...

-La encontramos en la casa de los Malfoy...nos la llevamos, esta asalvo con Bill y Fleur. No te preocupes Ginny...de momento, todos estamos bien...

Neville les conto tambien como lo unico que no podia proveer la sala de los menesteres era comida y bebida, o al menos, ellos no habian sabido como hacer que la sala se los proporcionaba. Y les hablo del pasadizo que llevaba a la cabeza del puerco, y que el dueño del local, el hermano de Dumbledore, los estaba ayudando.

-Chicos...se que esto os sonara raro...pero creo que tengo una idea...-dijo Hermione.

-que pasa?- Neville los miro nervioso.

-Necesitamos algo de la sala de los menesteres- Respondio Harry adivinando por una vez los pensamientos de su amiga- Teneis que ir todos por el tunel a la cabeza del puerco, para que podamos cambiar la sala a lo que necesitamos, luego podreis volver.

-Pero no vamos a revelarnos o algo asi?- Pregunto Neville algo ansioso.

-Aun no Neville...-Hermione le sonrio alentadora- Aun no estamos preparados. Pero pronto...

Tardaron mucho rato en sacar a todos los alumnos por el pasadizo y despejar la sala, mas de lo que les habria gustado. Cuando el trio de oro se quedo solo, salieron al pasillo y dejaron que la puerta de la sala desapareciera.

-Un lugar donde esconder cosas...la habitacion donde esta el armario evanescente...-susurro Hermione.

Les costo un poco, pero la sala acabo apareciendo.

-Genial!- Grito Ron para espanto de sus dos amigos

-Ron! No grites!- Grito Harry

-Harry! Tu tampoco!- Susurro la ojimiel

Los dos muchachos se taparon las bocas con las manos y Hermione se pregunto a si misma que angel de la guarda habia intervenido para que no los hubieran matado ya a estas alturas de la vida...porque el pobre tenia que estar muriendose de puro estress ante semejantes muestras de falta de cerebro...

Mientras los tres se colaban en la sala, no se dieron cuenta de un aleteo de tunicas verdes al otro lado del pasillo. Alguien los habia visto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Te digo que eran ellos!- susurro Daphne Greengrass con voz aflautada

-No es posible!- Malcolm Baddock sonrio con cinismo.

-Pero los vi!- la rubia estaba al borde de las lagrimas de pura frustracion.

-Daphne...estas segura que eran ellos?- Tracey Davis la miro con escepticismo

-Que si!

-Que es todo este escandalo?

Los tres se giraron y vieron aparecer la imponente figura de Draco Malfoy por el final del pasillo

-Draco! He visto a Potter y sus amigos en el castillo!- La mayor de las Greengrass apunto con su dedo a los otros dos- Y ellos no me creen!

-Daphne...si estas segura de eso, deberiamos ir a comprobarlo antes de reportarlo...no crees?- Susurro Draco con malicia. Menos mal que se habia levantado y habia ido a asegurarse de todo...

-Si! Vayamos!- Asevero la rubia con petulancia

-Si...vayamos...-repitio Draco- id delante...yo os sigo...

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el platinado siguio a sus tres amigos, y disimuladamente, cogio su varita...tenia la certeza de que la iba a necesitar antes de que amaneciera.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Vale...sabeis lo que estamos buscando?- Mascullo Ron tosiendo por el polvo acumulado y mirando con cierta irritacion las montañas de trastos que le rodeaban.

-No exactamente...supongo que algo que llame la atencion. Ademas, sabeis que los horrocruxes se notan...asi que lo sabremos cuando lo encontremos...

-Genial...-Dijo Harry- Vamos a pasarnos aquí la vida entera buscando...

-Al menos solo tenemos que buscar en una sala y no en todo el maldito mundo...-Le espeto Hermione ya cansada de tantas quejas.

Los tres amigos se separaron y se pusieron a buscar entre las montañas de cachibaches. No llevarian ni un cuarto de hora, cuando Hermione, la que mas cerca estaba de la entrada, escucho la puerta abrirse. Se escondio debajo de una mesa y movio una pila de libros como pudo para que la taparan. Solo vio 4 pares de pies, y calcetines verdes. La sangre se le helo. Solo cuando escucho entre susurros la voz de Draco, algo de flujo sanguineo le volvio a las venas.

Los slytherins se separaon por parejas. Vio los pies de Draco alejarse con unos mas menudos y femeninos. Hermione saco su varita. El factor sorpresa seria indispensable.

-Petrificus totalus! Petrificus totalus!- Susurro lo mas deprisa que pudo apuntando a las dos parejas de pies cuando pasaron a su lado.

Dos chicos de slytherin cayeron en redondo a su lado. Hermione salio de su escondrijo, corrio a una caja de ropa sin hacer mucho ruido, y encontro lo que buscaba: Varios pares de cinturones.

Se acerco a los dos chicos, y les ato las manos y los pies con los cinturones despues de haberles quitado las varitas. Con unas camisas viejas y polvorientas los amordazo. Cuando se les pasara el hechizo no podrian moverse ni gritar. Como pudo, corrio lo mas que pudo sin hacer ruido buscando a sus amigos.

Draco, por su parte buscaba sin mucho animo a los miembros del trio de oro.

-Estas segura que has visto a Potter y sus amigos por aquí?- Pregunto mas alto de lo necesario, delatando a posta su posicion- Sabes que no podremos reportar que les hemos visto a no ser que lo confirmemos...

-Draco!.- Se escandalizo Daphne- no hables tan alto! Acabas de delatar nuestra posicion y si te han oido sabran que no tenemos refuerzos idiota!

-Huy...es verdad...-sonrio el rubio- Que descuido por mi parte...

Harry y Ron estaban justo al lado. Daphne no los habia visto solo porque la voz de Draco los habia hecho agacharse a tiempo.

El rubio siguio paseando, y paso la posicion de su compañera, mirando por casualidad hacia la derecha. Y arqueo las cejas irritado. Alli, agazapados al lado de unas cajas mohosas, y mirandolo con los ojos como platos, estaban Potter y Weasley con cara de panico.

-Los ves Draco?- Pregunto la rubia con ansiedad.

-No, aquí no hay nadie Daphne...-Draco sono firme, convincente, seguro de si mismo. Hasta Ron y Harry lo habrian creido si no fuera porque el estaba alli, mirandolos de cara, con sus ojos de acero mirandolos de cara. Para pasmo de los dos griffindor, les guiño un ojo, se dio la vuelta, y cogio a Daphne del brazo- Te habras equivocado, Greengrass, serian mas griffindors metiendose en su escondrijo. Aquí no hay nadie...

-Pero yo los vi!- Lloriqueo la chica.

-Cuando los encuentre me lo creere- Dijo tajante el rubio- Pero hasta entonces...solo se que aquí no hay nadie.

-Pero Draco!

-Greengrass...ve a la mazmorra y metete en tu cama unas horas. Duerme y descansa, porque creo que la falta de sueño te hace ver cosas...

-Pero Draco!

-AHORA GREENGRASS NO ME HAGAS PERDER MAS EL TIEMPO EN ESTA SALA ROÑOSA LLENA DE MIERDAS VIEJAS!

La delicada slytherin lo miro aterrada y balbuceando disculpas salio corriendo al borde de las lagrimas.

Draco la vio correr satisfecho. Cuando de camino a la puerta vio los cuerpos petrificados, atados y amordazados de los otros dos su sonrisa se ensancho. Sencillamente, camino hasta la puerta, la abrio, salio y la cerro de un portazo. Pero se quedo dando vueltas por los pasillos cercanos. Solo por si acaso. Con las serpientes nunca se sabe. Y eso el bien lo sabia. Era una serpiente a fin de cuentas...

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Que coño ha sido eso...?- Pregunto Ron sin aliento

-Nos ha visto...-Harry no salia de su asombro- Estoy seguro que nos ha visto...

-Como narices no nos iba a ver?- Le espeto Ron con la boca desencajada- Si estabamos a un metro! Nos miraba de frente! El muy cabron nos ha guiñado un ojo!

-Pero no nos ha delatado...-Harry estaba conmocionados- Y nos ha cubierto...

-Tio, esto es una trampa! Hay que salir de aquí!

-Donde esta Hermione?- Recordo el Ojiverde de pronto

Como caida del cielo, Hermione aparecio buscandoles con histerismo a los pocos minutos.

-Chicos, estais bien?

-NO! Malfoy nos ha visto!- Grito Ron

-ha sido muy raro Herms...nos ha visto, y ha mentido, ha dicho que no estabamos ahi!

-Nos ha guiñado un ojo!- Ron hacia aspavientos muy nervioso.

Hermione tenia ganas de darse de cabezazos con la pared. No habia podido Draco ser un poco mas discreto? Aunque tambien tenia ganas de estrangular a sus dos amigos...no habian podido esconderse a tiempo y dejar que Draco no los viera?

-Venga chicos...dejadlo ya, tenemos que encontrar el Horrocrux rapido antes de que vuelvan...

-Pero Herms! Es que Malfoy...

-Ron que lo dejes ya! Ya me lo has contado!- le espeto al pelirojo- Tenemos prisa y vamos contra reloj, antes del amanecer tenemos que haber vuelto a poner el refugio y traer a los alumnos de Hogsmeade o los pillaran alli! Y estaremos todos de mierda hasta el cuello! Si Malfoy nos ha dejado tranquilos sus motivos tendra, aprobechemoslo antes de que cambie de idea!

A regañadientes, Ron cedio y se puso a buscar de nuevo. Harry miro inquisitivamente a su amiga. Desde aquel misterioso viaje habian cosas que no encajaban. Pero cuando no estuvieran en la guarida del lobo rodeados de enemigos...cuando todo se calmara un poco...ya habria tiempo para preguntas. Y ese dia, no dejaria que su amiga le diera mas escusas.

Tardaron un buen rato en dar con la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, y cuando Hermione saco la espada de su bolsito de cuentas, la partio con ella. Dejaron los dos trozos donde la habian encontrado. Según sus calculos, solo quedaba ya Nagini...y ese horrocrux si seria dificil de destruir...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco suspiro aliviado cuando vio, muchas horas despues, al trio salir de la sala de los menesteres. Pero invocaron otra sala y volvieron a entrar. Rato despues, volvieron a salir. Sonrio. Y se encamino hacia la sala comun de slytherin. Satisfecho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El trio de oro tuvo una discusion en los pasillos. Hermione queria volver a la sala comun de slytherin, al dormitorio de Malfoy.

-Estas loca? Hay que salir de aquí!

-Chicos...creedme, me he dejado algo alli. Id a la torre de Griffindor y escondeos alli. Yo ire en un rato.

-Pero Herms...-Ron sonaba lastimero. Parecia un cocker spaniel apaleado y mojado

-Ron...dejala. Seguro que sabe lo que hace- Intervino Harry- No tardes, vale?

-Tranquilo Harry...-Dijo ella dando un trago a la pocion multijugos para volver a ser Pansy- No tardare...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dos chicos fueron recividos entre vitores en la sala comun de Griffindor. Se les hicieron muchas preguntas. Y hubieron muchas historias que contar. Incluso uno de los prefectos fue a buscar a Mcgonnagall.

-Porque vais a buscar a la profesora de trasnformaciones?

-Porque ella nos dijo que si os veiamos por aquí, fueramos a avisarla fuera la hora que fuera.

-Ah...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Draco?

-Herms!- El rubio dejo de dar vueltas en su cuarto como un loco cuando ella trasformada en Pansy cruzo la puerta. Corrio y la abrazo.- Donde estan los dos memos? Casi los pillan!

-Creia que tu si los habias pillado...

-Si bueno, pero me hice muy bien el loco...

-Gracias por no haberlos delatado...

-No tienes que darmelas, pero se van ha hacer muchas preguntas de porque no los delate...

-Ya las hacen...no te preocupes, yo me encargo...

-Encontrasteis lo que buscabais?

-Si...pero ahora tenemos un pequeño problema...

-Cual?

-Antes de enfrentarnos a quien tu ya sabes...tenemos que matar a Nagini...

-Que?- Draco la miro con los ojos como platos.

-Con esto...-añadio Hermione sacando la espada de Griffindor

-Estais locos! El lord nunca se separa de su serpiente! Quien mate a nagini es hombre muerto!

-Lo se...

-Me estas piendiendo que lo haga?- Draco la miro con tristeza.

-No! Pero queria saber si se te ocurria alguna forma en la que pudieramos...

-No...-la corto Draco tajante- no hay nunca forma en la que vosotros podais. Nunca podriais acercaros lo bastante.

-Entonces no hay nada que hacer...-Hermione parecia alicaida.

Draco suspiro. Le quito la espada de las manos y la sopeso.

-Ya se me ocurrira algo.

-Draco...no iras ha hacer ninguna tonteria...dame la espada...

-No, Hermione, no. Dejalo. Tranquila, se me ocurrira algo. Dejalo en mis manos.

Ella lo miro aterrada.

-No haras ninguna tonteria. Verdad?

-No te preocupes...tu dejamelo a mi. Te hare saber de alguna manera cuando nagini este muerta

-Llevo siempre un espejo de mano en el bolsillo por si acaso...- le repuso ella debilmente, sin poder dejar de mirarlo con pavor.

El asintio, se fue a una mesita de noche, saco un pequeño espejo de mano, y se lo metio en el bolsillo.

-Donde estan esos dos idiotas?

-En la torre de Griffindor...

-Ve con ellos. Planead lo que tengais que planear. Y dejadme esto a mi.

-Draco...

-Hermione- El rubio no la dejo hablar- Vete de aquí ahora. Ve con ellos. No te preocupes. Encontraremos la forma.

Solo cuando Hermione estaba ya corriendo por los pasillos en direccion al cuadro de la Sra Gorda, cayo en la cuenta de que Draco no habia dicho "enconrtare" Habia dicho "encontraremos". Habia pluralizado. Y estaba segura de que no al incluia a ella en ese plural.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Adelante...

Draco entro en el despacho del director Snapes.

-Draco...que haces aquí a estas horas?

-Tenemos que hablar, Severus...

-Tu diras...

El platinado saco de debajo de su tunica la espada de Griffindor ante los ojos mas que abiertos del antiguo profesor de pociones.

-De donde has sacado eso?- Le espeto

-Me lo dio Hermione Granger

-Porque te lo daria ella?

-Por que Nagini tiene que morir con el filo de esta espada y ninguno de ellos podra acercarse tanto a la serpiente del Lord y vivir lo suficiente para intentarlo...

Snapes miro al muchacho con una ceja alzada y sonrio con cierta satisfaccion.

-Tu tampoco lo conseguirias...

-Severus...si me dijeras como yo podria...

-No!- El director se levanto de su asiento, le quito la espada de las manos a Draco y la acaricio con mimo- Dejame esto a mi Draco...tengo una cuenta pendiente que saldar. Pero por si acaso...

Snapes se acerco a una de las estanterias, cogio un frasco, se llevo la varita a la sien y se extrajo un pensamiento que dejo caer dentro del bote de cristal. Lo cerro, lo sello, y se lo entrego a su ahijado.

-Dale esto a Potter cuando llegue el momento...

-Como sabre cuando tengo que darselo?- Inquirio el rubio tomando y guardando el frasco.

-No te preocupes, Draco...lo sabras. En una hora aproximadamente, Nagini estara muerta. Y asegurate de avisar a quien sea necesario de que antes del amanecer, el Lord atacara Hogwards. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Draco...

Dicho eso, Severus Snapes se giro iendo a la ventana, la abrio, y haciendo ondear su capa como las alas de un cuervo desaliñado, salto a la noche. Draco corrio y se asomo, y vio a su padrino alzar el vuelo y perderse en la noche, sintiendose incapaz de entender que diablos acababa de pasar. Ni que acababa de precipitar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort estaba sentado en su sillon, con Nagini enroscada a sus pies, dormitando reptilianamente. Un sirviente entro a la carrera y freno en seco recuperando el resuello antes de dirigirse a su señor.

-Mi amo...Severus Snapes pide audiencia inmediata. Dice que es urgente...

-No lo hagamos esperar entonces...verdad?-Susurro el mago oscuro con una sonrisa.

El criado hizo entrar a Snapes. Quien envueltoe n su manto, inclino la cabeza y se acerco a su señor.

-No te esperaba tan pronto...

-No esperaba tener que traeros estas noticias tan pronto...

-Que noticias, severus?

-La mayoria de tus Horrocruxes han sido destruidos.

-Que?- Voldemort se levanto casi de inmediato, mirando furioso a Snapes

-Potter y sus amigos estan a un paso de volveros vulnerable...-continuo Snapes.

-Eso no es posible!

-me temo que si mi señor...

-No es posible...-Voldemort ladeo la cabeza pensando en los escondrijos donde estaban sus horrocruxes, y que tendria que ir a verificar si aun estaban todos en su sitio- Ademas, no tienen la espada.

-Si la tienen...

-La vi en la mansion de los Malfoy, yo mismo verifique su autenticidad antes de que volvieran a meterla en Gringotts.

-De alguna forma, volvieron ha hacerse con ella...-Dijo el profesor, acariciando la empuñadura del arma de la que hablaban por debajo de sus ropajes.

-Esto es un pequeño imprevisto...

Nagini se desperezo y repto maliciosa hasta Snapes, y cerca de el alzo la cabeza casi un metro del suelo, mirando amenazadora al profesor de pociones.

-Mi señor...-susurro Snapes clavando sus ojos con fiereza en la enorme serpiente.

-Si Severus?

-Recordais que hace muchos años os pedi un pequeño favor, y decidisteis darme una leccion sobre lo equivocado que estaba?

-Te refieres al incidente con aquella sangresucia de la que estabas encaprichado?

-Si...se llamaba Lilly Evans...

-Que pasa con eso, Severus?

A Snapes no se le paso por alto el detalle de que aquel mago se hubiera referido al amor de su vida como "eso". Suspiro, se cuadro, y sin separar los ojos de Nagini, hablo.

-Esto...mi señor, es por Lilly Evans.- Antes de que Voldemor pudiera reaccionar Snapes abrio su capa haciendo que ondeara en abanico sobre su espalda, y la espada de Griffindor destello en manos de un slytherin dejando un arco plateado como estela tras de si.

La cabeza de Nagini salio despedida y giraba en el aire como a camara lenta. Voldemort aullo y saco su varita. El fogonazo de luz verde se mezclo en el aire con la sangre reptiliana mientras Snapes abria los brazos para recibir una muerte segura, aun con la espada en la mano. Para sorpresa de Voldemort, aquel hombre que lo habia traicionado, y que habia tenido su venganza tras 17 años de larga espera, le estaba sonriendo.

Voldemort se arrepintio de lo que habia hecho tal y como el avada toco el cuerpo de Snapes, y se precipito hacia atrás sin vida. Con pasos furiosos, se acerco al cuerpo del pocionista y volvio a mirarlo a la cara. Alli, devolviendole la mirada con unos sin vida, estaba el rostro sonriente de Severus Snapes. Pero lo que desconcertaba a Voldemort no era el hecho de que sonriera. Era la sonrisa en si. Aquella era la sonrisa de un Tahur. La sonrisa de un hombre que sabe algo que tu ignoras. La sonrisa de alguien que sabe, que aunque va a perder la vida, te saludara muy pronto en el infierno. Era la sonrisa de alguien al que pese haber matado, te la ha jugado de algun modo.

-Severus...Severus...Severus...Me he precipitado al matarte, verdad?- Pregunto Voldemort chasqueando la lengua- Me estabas ocultando algo...tu sabes algo que yo no...y ahora no podre sacartelo ni aunque quisiera verdad? Que listo fuiste siempre, Severus...tu sabias que te mataria en un arrebato...verdad que si? Pero estoy seguro de que no habrias pensado en las consecuencias de tus actos...verdad que no? Porque ahora se...que Potter esta en Hogwards. Como si no habrias conseguido la espada? Y tambien se...que aun sigue alli...por que aunque yo se que Nagini esta muerta...Potter no tiene forma de saber que has conseguido tu proposito,...porque es fisicamente imposible que enviaras un mensaje...no te he dado tiempo...

Voldemort camino por encima del inerte cuerpo del profesor, y se encamino hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Una lastima que fueras un traidor, Severus...me gustabas, de verdad que me gustabas...siempre fuiste muy util. Lastima que con tus palabras hayas traicionado a aquellos por los que me traicionaste, porque fuiste tu...siempre fuiste tu...el que nos delataba, el que los avisaba de nuestros actos y ataques...debi haberlo previsto... Una pena...porque lo has precipitado todo...este dia,,...este dia todo acabara...Adios Severus...ya ves, al final, tu acto de redencion e hipocresia con tu amante muerta no ha servido de nada...de nada...

Voldemort volo hasta el colegio seguido de todos sus mortifagos y se acerco a la tumba de Dumbledore. Rompio la losa de marmol, y le quito la varita de Sauco de las manos al cadaver del viejo director.

Riendo como un poseso, la alzo a los cielos y convoco sobre Hogwards la marca tenebrosa. Draco, que miraba a la noche preocupado por su padrino, tuvo su señal. Y corrio por los pasillos en busca de la torre de Griffindor, y de todos los profesores que pudiera encontrar. Si Severus Snapes tenia razon, cosa de la que no dudaba, se le estaba acabando el tiempo.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Creo que en este capitulo me he pasado un poquito...si creeis que me he excedido en el grafismo y la violencia gratuita...decidmelo y lo edito. Es que haber visto las peliculas de George Romero justo antes de escribir esto creo que no fue una buena idea...**_

CAPITULO 28: en el calor de la batalla.

Draco corria. Le faltaba el aliento, pero se obligaba a seguir adelante. Cerca ya de las escaleras que subian a la entrada de la torre de Griffindor casi choca de brucces con la profesora de trasnformaciones, que tambien iba a la carrera flanqueada por uno de los prefectos de la casa de los leonses.

-Sr Malfoy!- grito la mujer enohada y sin aire

-Profesora!- Draco parecia casi aliviado- tengo que hablar con usted!

-Ahora no, Sr Malfoy...-Dijo la mujer recuperando la compostura y con intencion de seguir adelante.

-No hay tiempo!- le grito el rubio cogiendola del brazo con prisa pese a las caras que ponia la profesora- Escucheme!

-Sr Malfoy espero que pueda explicar este comportamiento...

-Profesora, ya viene! No hay tiempo! La marca tenebrosa esta sobre el castillo!- Al ver la cara de la mujer Draco puso los ojos en blanco- ya viene, lo entiende? Sabe que estan aquí! Los tres! Va a por ellos! Digales que...no, mejor digaselo solo a ella! Aquella con la que usted de testigo firme un contrato, lo recuerda?

La profesora solo asintio, aturdida ante lo que decia el rubio slytherin. Claro que recordaba el contrato que Draco y Hermione firmaron cuando estaban unidos mentalmente, atrapados los dos juntos en el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Digale a ella que he cumplido, que lo que me pidio que se hiciera se ha hecho! Digale que no hay tiempo! Que se den prisa! Que no se que mas puedo hacer! Digaselo!

Draco se doblo por la mitad agarrandose el brazo izquierdo. Hacia ya varios minutos que la marca le ardia y el dolor era ya casi insoportable. Volvio a mirar a la profesora con la angustia reflejada en su blanco y palido rostro.

-Digaselo!

-Tranquilo Sr Malfoy...se lo dire...

Draco salio de nuevo corriendo, esta vez dejandose llevar por la marca. Tenia que saber que estaba pasando. Tenia que encontrar un modo de solucionarlo todo. Y Merlin sabia que por mas que pensaba, no sabia que hacer. Todo se estaba precipitando. Todo iba demasiado rapido. Y no podia mas que pensar en que le habria pasado a su padrino. Temia lo peor. Queria llorar de pura desesperacion. Si todo era cierto, lo habia mandado a su muerte. Tenia ganas de vomitar.

Mientras salia del castillo en direccion a la tumba del viejo director, invoco su tunica de mortifago y se cubrio con ella, para colocarse sobre el rostro una mascara de plata que solo dejaba ver, sus tristes y angustiados ojos de hielo. Pero no fue la unica mascara que se tuvo que poner, porque a medida que se acercaba a los mortifagos reunidos y al Lord Tenebroso, respiro hondo, cerro los ojos, y se puso tambien su mascara mental. Y asi, su disfraz de mortifago, cubrio por completo al Draco Malfoy aterrado que habia en algun lugar, debajo del manto negro y la mascara de plata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando la jefa de la casa de los leones entro en la sala comunal, se encontro de bruces con una celebracion en toda regla del retorno de Harry Potter y el trio dorado. Fruncio el ceño y se acerco a la ventana, confirmando lo que Draco le habia dicho: la marca tenebrosa colgaba en el cielo sobre el castillo.

-Todos vosotros, silencio, ahora!- Grito la profesora- tenemos una situacion de alerta! Todos los prefectos, llamad a los profesores y a los prefectos de las otras casas, llamad a todos los alumnos, que acudan todos de inmediato al gran salon! Deprisa!

Todos los alumnos la miraron con ojos como platos

-Tengo algo en la cara sin haberme dado cuenta o es que todos os habeis quedado sordos de golpe? He dicho que os movais todos! Y Granger, ven aquí...-aullo de nuevo la profesora

Cuando la ojimiel se le hubo acercado, su voz bajo de tono considerablemente.

-Me he encontrado con el joven Malfoy en el pasillo...me ha dado un recado de lo mas extraño para ti...me ha pedido que te diga, que lo que le pediste que hiciera, ya esta hecho.

A la alumna se le desencajo la cara de pura sorpresa, y eso no se le paso por alto a la profesora antes de continuar.

-Tambien me ha pedido que te trasmita la urgencia de la situacion, y que lo que tengas pensado hacer, tanto tu como tus dos amigos...que lo hagais pronto...pues según el mensaje del Sr malfoy...se os esta acabando el tiempo. Tenemos la marca tenebrosa sobre nuestras cabezas, asi que no creo que tarden mucho en atacar el castillo...

-gracias profesora...-consigio articular Hermione.

Mientras todos los alumnos corrian hacia la salida del retrato, la profesora se puso a coordinarlos, y Hermione se quedo allli, mirando al vacio, suspirando angustiada por lo que acababa de saber, sin darse cuenta de que dos ojos verdes, que la miraban desde detras de las lentes de unas gafas, estaban fijos en ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(La mañana de ese mismo dia, en otro lugar)_

-Theodore?

-Si, Blaise?

Los dos slytherins se mmiraron moviendo solo las cabezas. Ambos estaban tan apoltronados en aquel sofa que no podian moverse. Aunque hubieran querido.

-Explicame otra vez que hacemos aquí, y de paso...como diablos hemos llegado a esta situacion.

-A ver...veamos...-comenzo Nott hablando lenta y pastosamente- Primero nos enamoramos...

-Habla por ti- Le corto el moreno- yo no estoy enamorado...

-Esta bien, Blaise...yo me enamore. Tu solo conociste a una chica que ha cambiado tu mundo, lo suficiente para hacerte renegar de tu familia, tus creencias, y traicionar todas las tradiciones que se te habian inculcado desde la infancia con tal de ponerla a salvo. Una chica por la que llevas meses suspirando, por la que te quedas embobado, por la que no has vueltoa perseguir faldas, y por la que te mueres de ganas de volver a ver...pero tienes razon. No estas enamorado...

-Asi es...eso suena mejor- Canturreo Blaise con una enorme sonrisa, satisfecho pr lo que acabab de oir.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo. La noche anterior no habian podido dormir, y despues de meses de sufrir la presion del encierro que su autoexilio les habia ido haciendo sufrir, habian acabado explotando, y necesitado con urgencia una valvula de escape. La habian encontrado cuando hayaron en aquella casita en la que se escondian una reserva oculta de vinos añejos muggles. Habia

Los slytherins no son dados a hablar, ni a abrir sus corazones, nia asincerarse. Nia contarse las penas. Asi que optaron por ahogarlas en alcohol, hasta que sus serpientes interiores estuvieron tan aturdidas y confusas que no les importara sacar esas emociones reprimidas y que otra persona las escuchara.

-Vale...pues despues de que yo me enamorara y que tu alcanzaras un esdtado obsesivo similar al amor, pero que no es amor...-Continuo Theo- luego...luego todo se fue a la mierda.

-Joder Nott...y yo que creia que tenias labia...

-Acaso no me he expresado bien?

-No tio...nunca nadie dijo tanto con tan poco...-lo alabo Zabini con una enorme sonrisa.

-Luego...luego decidimos hacer mutis por el foro,, para que no nos mataran, y aquí estamos, escondidos como conejos asustados mientras todos a los que conocemos estan en peligro enfrentandose a mortifagos en los que nos habriamos convertido si no hubieran cambiado nuestra percepcion de la realidad...

Theo hablaba como solo pueden hacerlo los que mas que hablar con otra persona, estuvieran pensando en voz alta. Pero habia tocado un tema sensible. Blaise lo miro zaherido por sus palabras. Ambos suspiraron removiendose incomodos.

-Blaise...

-Si?

-No crees que deberiamos tomarnos algo para la resaca? Ese vino muggle me hace sentir como si mi cerebro tuviera un ariete e intentara salirse de mi cabeza abriendose paso a traves de mi frente...

El moreno rio alegremente mientras alargaba un brazo y tomaba de la mesita una redoma de pocion para las resacas. Ambos bebieron en silencio. A medida que las brumas etilicas se disipaban, la depresion y las secuelas del largo enclaustramiento iban reaparecieondo.

-Esto es un asco...-mascullo Blaise. Theo solo asintio con la cabeza.

Pasaron el dia aburridos y deprimidos, y a medida que caia la tarde, Hicieron lo mismo que hacian todos los dias: acercarse a la chimenea y lanzar a las llamas un puñado de polvos negros. El fuego crepito, y fue cambiando. Poco a poco, a traves de la roja imagen de aquella hoguera, se formo otra, la de un despacho. Y pocos segundos despues, el rostro de Severus Snapes aparecio ante los dos chicos.

-Hola profesor Snapes...-canturreo alegremente Blaise

-Ahora soy director...Zabini...-susurro hastiado el pocionista- como os va todo? Necesitais algo mas?

-No, todo esta bien aquí...elegio usted un buen lugar Sr Snapes...-susurro Theo.

-Entonces todo en orden...

-No entiendo porque debemos llamar todos los dias...-se quejo Blaise

-No tienes que entenderlo Zabini- le regaño el director- Solo haz lo que se te pide. Si no fuera por mi, ahora estariais muertos o reclutados por los mortifagos...deberias ser un poco mas agradecido por tu suerte.

-SI...me siento ahora taaaan afortunado...-mascullo el moreno por lo bajo, cruzandose de brazos y poniendo morros.

Theo rodo los ojos y Snapes iba a decir algo cuando se giro de pronto. Alguien habia llamado a la puerta de su despacho.

-No os movais de aquí...ahora vuelto...-les ordeno el director.- Adelante...

_-Adelante..._

_Draco entro en el despacho del director Snapes._

_-Draco...que haces aquí a estas horas?_

_-Tenemos que hablar, Severus..._

_-Tu diras..._

_El platinado saco de debajo de su tunica la espada de Griffindor ante los ojos mas que abiertos del antiguo profesor de pociones._

_-De donde has sacado eso?- Le espeto_

_-Me lo dio Hermione Granger_

_-Porque te lo daria ella?_

_-Por que Nagini tiene que morir con el filo de esta espada y ninguno de ellos podra acercarse tanto a la serpiente del Lord y vivir lo suficiente para intentarlo..._

_Snapes miro al muchacho con una ceja alzada y sonrio con cierta satisfaccion._

_-Tu tampoco lo conseguirias..._

_-Severus...si me dijeras como yo podria..._

_-No!- El director se levanto de su asiento, le quito la espada de las manos a Draco y la acaricio con mimo- Dejame esto a mi Draco...tengo una cuenta pendiente que saldar. Pero por si acaso..._

_Snapes se acerco a una de las estanterias, cogio un frasco, se llevo la varita a la sien y se extrajo un pensamiento que dejo caer dentro del bote de cristal. Lo cerro, lo sello, y se lo entrego a su ahijado._

_-Dale esto a Potter cuando llegue el momento..._

_-Como sabre cuando tengo que darselo?- Inquirio el rubio tomando y guardando el frasco._

_-No te preocupes, Draco...lo sabras. En una hora aproximadamente, Nagini estara muerta. Y asegurate de avisar a quien sea necesario de que antes del amanecer, el Lord atacara Hogwards. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Draco..._

Los dos slytherins vieron toda la escena en las llamas, y poco despues, vieron a Snapes abrir la ventana y lanzarse al vacio de la noche. Se miraron entre ellos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esto no me gusta...-hablo finalmente Theo- Esta pasando algo...algo muy gordo

-No jodas...-le espeto el otro.- Como si yo no hubiera oido que el Lord va a atacar Hogwards! Ginny esta alli!

-Y que pretendes que hagamos?

-A veces...las palabras estan de mas, Theo...- Blaise se acerco a zancadas a la chimenea, cogio un puñado de polvos verdes y metiendose en las llamas grito al arrojarlas- Al despacho de Snapes en Hogwards!

Theo lo vio desaparecer en una llamarada esmeraldina y abrio la boca patidifuso. Sabia que su amigo era impulsivo, pero aquello era demasiado. Se sentia incapaz de reaccionar. 10 segundos despues, otra llamarada esmeraldina lo volvio a cegar, y Zabini salio furioso de la chimenea y se planto delante de el.

-A ver Nott...-Susurro en tono monocorde- Este es el momento en el que tu tendrias que haberme seguido diciendo alguna idiotez como que tienes que venir conmigo para asegurarte de que no salga herido o algo asi...porque si no explicame que sentido tiene hacer algo increiblemente valiente, estupido e impulsivo si uno de mis mejores amigos no va a seguirme la corriente...pretendes dejarme mal o algo asi?

Theo rodo los ojos y los puso en blanco. Se llevo la mano a la cara mientras sacudia la cabeza.

-Tu ganas Blaise...pero si nos matan...sera por tu culpa...

Zabini parpadeo y sonrio de una manera felina.

-Vamos a tener nuestro momento de "valientes idiotas que actuan sin pensar solo porque es lo que deben hacer"?

-Si Blaise...si...tu ganas- Dijo laconico Theo arrastrandolo hacia la chimenea- Y no preguntes mas...si me lo pìenso dos veces, te lanzo un desmaius y no iremos,...

-Genial!- Canto triunfante Blaise- Vamos a ser heroes! vamos a tener algo que contarles a nuestros nietos!

-Blaise...tio...tu solito ya eres toda una experiencia que contar a los nietos...nadie en su sano juicio se creeria que alguien como tu puede existir...vas en contra de toda cordura...

-Gracias Theo- Dijo orgulloso el aludido.

-No era un cumplido...

-Tengo pinta de ver la diferencia? O que me importe siquiera que haya una diferencia?

Theo se dio por vencido. Se metio en la chimenea, y gritando que queria ir al despacho de Snapes en Hogwards, desaparecio junto a su amigo en llamas esmeraldas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos los alumnos fueron reunidos en el Gran salon. Incluso los que se escondian en la sala de los menesteres. Tal y como aparecieron los hermanos Carrow fueron petrificados, desarmados y atados. Se planeo todo muy rapido. Los alumnos mas pequeños fueron enviados por el tunel secreto a la cabeza del puerco. Todos los que quisieron quedarse a luchar, se quedaron, pese a que Minerva Mcgonagall explico con todo lujo de detalles las pocas posibillidades que tenian de salir vivos de esta.

Algunos alumnos se ofrecieron voluntarios para ir a la lechuceria y enviar mensajes a los aurores y la orden del fenix, otros fueron enviados al despacho de Snapes, el unico con acceso a la red flu, para informar en persona. Necesitarian toda la ayuda posible.

Voldemort cometio en ese momento un gran error. Uso un hechizo para hacer que las propias paredes hablaran, amplificando su voz. Reclamando a Harry Potter. Si lo entregaban, no atacarian. Muy pocos se asustaron. Todos se miraron furiosos. Habian sufrido demasiado. Habian tenido demasiado miedo. Habian tocado fondo. Ahora era el turno de patalear y revolverse. Demasiado cansados y asustados para seguir estando cansados y asustados. Era la hora de la revelion. Y todos estaban preparados.

Se atrincheraron en el corazon del castillo, esperando a los refuerzos. Si Voldemort pensaba que lo iba a tener facil, se equivocaba. Porque habia cometido otro error...les habia dado una hora. Les habia dado tiempo para que pensaran. Todos los habitantes del castillo solo habian necesitado 4 segundos para pensarselo. Los otro 59 minutos los usaron para planear.

Todo paso rapido. En un momento todo eran nervios de anticipacion, y de pronto, disparando la adrenalina en todos los presentes, la batalla sencillamente habia comenzado. Los mortifagos irrumpieronn en el castillo como el agua de una cascada entre las rocas. Fueron un tsunami. Aparecieron varios gigantes que aporreaban los torreones y lo muros demoliendolo todo a su paso y dejando que hordas de licantropos entraran en estampida.

Y los alumnos del colegio de magia y hechiceria, comandados por sus profesores, iniciaron el contra ataque. Cientos de hechizos y maldiciones salieron de todas sus bocas como si de una sola persona se tratara, y como un muro luminoso formado por cientos de bolas de energia de todo tipo, comenzaron a luchar, no solo por orgullo, por defenderse, por una profecia o por lo que es bueno o lo que esta bien. No luchaban por grandes ideales. Luchaban por algo tan sencillo como sobrevivir. El institnto mas antiguo y arraigado del hombre. Ya fueran sangres limpia, sangresucias, mestizos, profesores o alumnos. A fin de cuentas, todos eran humanos.

Fue un caos. Ya fueran hufflepuffs, ravenclaws, griffindors o slytherins, lucharon espalda contra espalda. Muchos heridos, muchos pasando por encima de los cuerpos inconscientes o muertos de sus propios compañeros...sin pararse a pensar, sin pararse a sentir o a llorar. Ya habria tiempo despues para las lagrimas. Solo seguian maldiciento a todo lo que vieran con tunicas negras. Masticando la bilis, la rabia y el miedo como si fuera un reconstituyente que les diera fuerza para seguir bombeando adrenalina por sus venas. Un hechizo detras de otro. Sin clemencia. Sin piedad. Sin descanso. Sin esperanza. Solo deseando un segundo mas de vida. Un instante mas de pie. Una bocanada mas de aire que les idicara que aun no habian muerto. Que aun podian seguir luchando.

En algun momento, en uno de los pasillos, cuando un grupo de estudiantes de sexto fue acorralado, la puerta de la sala de los menesteres estallo y la orden del fenix al completo entro en tropel corriendo y maldiciendo como locos seguidos por 6 escuadrones de aurores que aullaban hechizos como locos en todas direcciones. Sobre las cabezas de los recien llegados, los gemelos Weasley zumbaron el aire montados en escobas riendo como posesos y soltando paquetes bomba, contraatacando con sus juguetes favoritos y sus nuevas y sorprentes creaciones, creando un caos absoluto entre las enahrdecidas tropas de mortifagos que creian haber alcanzado la victoria.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione, junto a Neville, Ginny y una docena mas de estudiantes corrian por los pasillos desde el inicio de la batalla, intentando menguar todo lo posible la invasion de mortifagos y buscando al mago oscuro. Todos sabian lo que debian hacer. Dejar que Harry se enfrentara al Lord y cubrirle para darle tiempo en su duelo. Pero no era facil. Y menos cuando por el camino habian tenido que pasar por encima de cuerpos de sus propios amigos y compañeros. Las salpicaduras de sangre que hacian al correr les llegaban mas alla de la cintura. Estaban furiosos, asustados, y muy frustrados. Voldemort no aparecia.

En un segundo, mientras corrian, el suelo de la tercera planta, donde estaban ahora, se hundio. Y Ginny se precipito al vacio. Todos pararon en seco gritando como locos. Unos segundos despues, oyeron la voz de la peliroja.

-Largaos de aquí! estoy bien! Seguid moviendoos, os alcanzare cuando pueda!

-Pero Ginny!- empezo Harry

-Potter! Largate de aquí ahora!- Grito Mcgonagal para asombro de los que estaban arriba- La Srta Weasley casi me cae encima! Yo cuido de ella! Tu tienes un trabajo que hacer! Hazlo!

Harry asintio, miro a sus compañeros, y asinteindo, se alejaron del agujero y comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

-Gracias profesora...-dijo Ginny frotandose las magulladas rodillas.

-Recobra el aliento y pongamonos tambien nosotros en marcha!- le alento la profesora. Y girandose para ver por una esquina se incorporo y comenzo a lanzar maldiciones a los enemigos que alli habian.

Pero Mcgonagall habia olvidado una pequeña regla del combate: Se siempre consciente de tu posicion. No se habia dado cuenta que si miraba por la esquina del pasillo, dejaba su espalda descubierta contra el rellano de la escalera. Daba la espalda al hueco de la escalera. Y por encima de la barandilla, saltando hacia ella, un licantropo aparecio aullando con las garras extendidas hacia la desprevenida profesora.

Ginny lo vio todo como a camara lenta, se quedo petrificada. Sabia que tenia la varita en la mano pero se sintio incapaz de reaccionar. Y mientras la profesora de trasnformaciones derribaba a dos mortifagos, no se percato de quien saltaba sobre su espalda. Unas enormes garras se precipitaron en arco hacia su expuexta nuca. Y lo siguiente que vio Minerva Mcgonnagall fue su propio cuerpo decapitado girando bajo su vista. O puede que fuera su cabeza la que giraba en el aire mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba. Nunca lo supo. No tuvo tiempo de completar ese pensamiento antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Ginny abrio la boca. Y chillo. Consiguio forzar a su mano para que alzara la varita. Si no hubiera estado sentada en el suelo, las rodillas le habrian fallado. Lanzo una salva de maldiciones contra aquella cosa chorreante de sangre que acababa de matar a su profesora. Mientras la cabeza de Minerva caia al suelo y rodaba hasta sus rodillas. Con la mano libre recogio aquella cabeza y la acuno contra su . Seguia cosiendo a maldiciones a aquel licantropo. Pero no era suficiente. La peliroja tenia los ojos desorbitados, las pupilas dilatadas y temblorosas. Fuera de si. Se sentia debil, enferma. Sentia el calor de aquel pedazo de lo que hasta hace unos segundos, era la persona que le acababa de salvar la vida. Sentia como la sangre pegajosa y caliente le chorraba por las piernas. No era suficiente con maldecirlo.

-Avada Kadabra...-murmuro sin saber lo que hacia. De su mano salio un chorro de luz verde que golpeo al licantropo en el pecho y lo vio caer muerto sobre el cuerpo decapitado de la maestra. Sintio asco y nauseas de que aquella cosa estuviera sobre su maestra. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas, los mortifagos que Minerva habia estado reteniendo giraron la esquina. Ginny se puso en pie.

Confusa, sin saber que hacia, Ginny tomo la unica ruta de escape que tenia a la vista. Tomando aire, aun con la cabeza de la trasnformista acunada contra su pecho, cogio carrerilla y se fue por donde el licantropo habia venido. Ginny salto por encima de la varandilla hacia el vacio que era el hueco de la escalera. E hizo lo mismo que habia hecho apenas unos momentos antes. Abrio la boca. Y aullo mientras caia.

No sabia si habian pasado segundos, o siglos. Solo fue conscinete de la sensacion de caida. El vertigo. El pelo pegandosele a las lagrimas y la sangre que cubrian su rostro. La cabeza de Mcgonagall aferrada a su pecho con fuerza, como si la profesora pudiera salvarla esta vez...y de pronto, algo la habia frenado en seco...

Abrio los ojos, lentamente, dejando de gritar. Y solo vio una sonrisa.

-Ahora es cuando dices eso de "eres mi heroe..."- le susurro una voz conciliadora y tranquilizadora en el oido.

-Zab...zabini?- atino a susurra

-Quien si no mi peliroja? Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo...-la voz del moreno se rompio al ver el aspecto de Ginny. Y lo que abrazaba en su regazo. La volvio a mirar a al cara aun llevandola en volandas. La habia visto saltar y la habia pillado al vuelo en la primera planta, antes de que ella siguiera su caida hacia el vestibulo.- que ha pasado?

-Ella me salvo...y esa cosa le arranco la cabeza...y ….y...-Ginny no podia seguir. Theo aparecio por detras e intento quitarle la cabeza- NO! No la dejes por ahi! No la dejes tirada! No la abandones!

-Tranquila...-Theo la calmo como pudo y se quito la tunica, abriendola en sus manos para que Ginny dejara aquel pedazo de cadaver dentro. Ella asi lo hizo. Con sumo cuidado y respeto, Theo envolvio con una tunica de slytherin los restos mortales de la jefa de Griffindor. -Blaise...creo que deberiamos sacarla de aquí...- Su compañero asintio dandole la razon.

-Tranquila mi niña...ya estoy aquí...yo voy a cuidar de ti...-Le susurro Blaise en el oido, abrazandola con fuerza contra su pecho- Ya acabo todo. Nadie te hara daño. Te lo prometi, recuerdas? He vuelto.

Theo cargo con delicadeza con lo que quedaba de la trasnformista, mientras Blaise llevaba en brazos a Ginny, recorriendo las demolidas ruinas de lo que quedaba del ala Norte del castillo. Buscaban un lugar seguro donde dejar que la peliroja se calmara un poco. A los dos se les habia caido el alma al suelo al ver lo que estaba pasando. La carniceria por la que habian tenido que pasar hasta que el azar quiso que encontraran justo a tiempo justo aquello que andaban buscando era inenarrable.

Blaise Zabini tomo su decision. Mirando al frente mientras abrazaba a Ginny con mas fuerza, que lloraba contra su pecho, susurro tanto para ella como para el mismo.

-He vuelto peliroja...y esta vez, he vuelto para quedarme.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29: En el calor de la batalla II

Theo con la cabeza de Mcgonagall y Blaise, con Ginny aturdida y en shock en sus brazos, encontraron un pasillo alejado de la refriega. Y un aula vacia. Entraron y cerraron la puerta. Aseguraron la zona, y Blaise dejo a la muchacha recostada en el suelo. Se quito la tunica, y la envolvio con ella.

-Peliroja...-la llamo, pero ella no reaccionaba- Eh peliroja...Ginny, Ginny! Reacciona...estas bien?

Tal y como las palabras salieron de sus labios, Blaise se caponeo mentalmente. La chica acaba de ver como decapitaban a su profesora, habia hecho caida libre por el hueco de una escalera en un intento desesperado y suicida de escapar de una muerte segura...y lo unico que se le ocurria era preguntarle si estaba bien...

Ella tardo unos minutos en empezar a reaccionar. Cerro los ojos, y acurrucandose contra el pecho de Zabini, rompio a llorar. El solo atino a mirar a Theo confuso, quien se encogio de hombros. El moreno solo atino a abrazarla con cuidado y palmearle la espalda. No sabia que hacer en esas situaciones, y opto por lo mejor que se le ocurrio...dejar que ella se desahogara.

Nott se sento cerca de la pareja, e intento ayudar a la chica cogiendole del hombro. No tenia mucha experiencia con muestras de emotividad. Pero habia estado con Luna lo suficiente como para saber que a veces, lo unico que la gente necesita, es sentir que hay alguien cerca.

Ginny lloro durante un buen rato, aferrada con desesperacion a la pechera de la camisa de Blaise. Poco a poco, se fue calmando.

-Zabini...-susurro algo mas tarde

-Estoy aquí...

-Gracias...

-No me las des, preciosa...

-Me has salvado la vida...

-Era lo menos que podia hacer...como no iba a salvarte, preciosa? Si te llega a pasar algo no se que habria hecho...

Ella sonrio un poco, y se separo de el. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el bulto que era la tunica de Nott, su expresion cambio. Theo se asusto. La muchacha que tenia en frente, no demostraba ira. Ni rabia. Era algo distinto. Esa muchacha tenia la expresion de alguien que ha cogido toda su ira y su rabia, las ha metido en un alambique y las ha destilado tantas veces que solo queda un concentrado tan denso y puro que cabria en un dedal.

-Chicos...-dijo ella finalmente

-Si?- le respondieron casi al unisono, sorprendidos por la aparente metamorfosis de la chica.

-Sabeis donde estan las cocinas y como entrar?

-Claro...-esta vez fue solo Blaise.

-Llevame alli. Y coged a la profesora...

-Pero que pretendes hacer en las...-empezo Blaise. Ella no le dejo hablar.

-Se acabaron las medias tintas...-Dijo la peliroja poniendose en pie- Esto acaba aquí, Acaba ahora. Esto no quedara asi. Si quieren luchar contra Hogwards...todo Hogwards luchara.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a las cocinas. Y al entrar, el panorama era desolador. Todos los elfos domesticos estaban aterrados y acurrucados apelotonados en una de las esquinas.

-Dobbie? Dobiie!- Grito Ginny tal y como entraron.

-Si?- dijo una vocecilla aguda saliendo de entre la marea de cuerpos aterrados.

-Dobbie, llama a todos los elfos. YA!

Los dos slytherins no cabian en si de asombro, no sabian porque Ginny estaba haciendo todo esto. En pocos minutos, todo un batallon de elfos estaban en formacion delante de la peliroja.

-Escuchadme bien. TODOS VOSOTROS- aullo la griffindor- estan atacando el castillo, supongo que lo sabreis.

-Lo oimos desde aquí señorita...suena terrible...-dijo una elfina.

-Es terrible.- corroboro la peliroja- Los alumnos del colegio estan luchando, y muriendo...

-Pero los profesores los protegeran!- dijo otro elfo

-Conociais a Minerva Macgonagall?- pregunto la peliroja, toda dulzura. Al ver que los elfos asentian con la cabeza continuo- Y la apreciabais?

-Era muy amable siempre con todos nosotros...-esta vez fue Dobbie.

Ginny camino hasta Theo, y aparto la tunica dejando que los elfos vieran lo que habia dentro. Algunas de las pequeñas criaturas se desmallaron. Otras gritaron aterradas. Otras, como Dobbie, se pusieron furiosas.

-La profesora Mcgonagall murio protegiendome. Me salvo la vida. Y esto es lo que le hicieron. Si no nos ayudais, si no luchais, muchos otros acabaran como ella. Eso es lo que quereis? Dejareis que eso pase?

-Pero que podemos hacer nosotros?-susurraron algunos elfos.

-Que que podeis hacer?- les grito furiosa Ginny- vosotros serviis al colegio, no?

Todos asintieron con las cabezas.

-Pues yo soy Ginevra Molly Weasley, miembro de la casa de Griffindor, alumna de este colegio! Y os digo que salgais ahi fuera! Y que lucheis! Teneis magia! Teneis armas! Vais a permitir que esos asesinos destrullan nuestro hogar? Que destrullan el castillo? Que maten a los alumnos? Que se hagan con el control? Quereis servirlos a ellos? Cuanta sangre estais dispuestos a limpiar? Y si teneis que limpiar sangre...cual preferiis tener que recoger del suelo? La de los mortifagos? O la de aquellos a quienes los mortifagos mataron?

Los elfos reaccionaron. Se miraron unos a otros. Dobbie fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Harry Potter y sus amigos estan alli?- Pregunto con cierta ansiedad

-Harry Potter esta luchando.

-Si Harry Potter lucha, Dobbie luchara! Dobbie protegera a Harry Potter!- Dijo cogiendo un cuchillod de trinchar y saliendo corriendo por la puerta como un loco.

Pocos segundos despues, los cientos de elfos presentes salieron de su estado de estupor, y empezaron a moverse. Lento al principio. Con un frenesi desquiciado poco despues. Se armaron con cuchillos, tenedores, cucharones, trinchantes, rodillos de cocina, sartenes y cacerolas. Y poco despues, salieron en trompa por las puertas, otros hicieron PLOP y desaparecieron chillando que no dejarian que esos magos malos destrozaran su hogar y mataran a sus alumnos. A fin de cuentas, un elfo siempre protege a sus amos, y Ginny les habia dicho que sus amos eran todos los alumnos que estaban luchando y muriendo por defender el castillo.

Ginny se quedo alli, depie, como una estatua, con la mirada perdida, en medio de la marabunta de elfos que corrian hacia la salida gritando como posesos. Theo lo vio todo con los ojos como platos. Nott habia estudiado mitologia clasica, y una unica imagen le vino a la memoria. La de Morrigane, la diosa celta de la guerra. Una diosa que cuando lloraba, era que alguien iba a morir. Y cuando vio el rostro de Ginny, y las lagrimas que le surcaban el rostro, supo que no eran lagrimas de tristeza. Eran de furia. Y supo tambien, a ciencia cierta, por quien lloraba Ginny. Aquella muchacha peliroja lloraba por los que iban a morir. Y esos, eran los mortifagos.

-Zabini...-susurro Ginny cuando las cocinas se quedaron vacias.

-Si?

-El 11 de agosto es mi cumpleaños...esta cerca.

-Si...asi es...

-Pensabas hacerme un regalo?

-Ahora que lo se...si...

-Ya se que quiero que me regales...

-Lo que tu quieras...

Ella se giro, y lo miro de frente. Theo se asusto de la expresion de aquella chica. A Blaise le dio un escalofrio.

-Quiero para mi cumpleaños las cabezas de todos los mortifagos que nos encontremos por el camino de aquí a que termine la batalla.

Blaise tardo dos segundos en reaccionar. Para sorpresa de Theo, vio a su amigo ponerse serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mas que serio, su expresion solo podia calificarse de solemne.

-Si eso es lo que mi peliroja quiere...lo tendra...-dijo por fin el moreno. Y miro a su alrededor. Encontro algo que le gusto. Sonrio de manera sadica.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville lanzo una maldicion y se volvio a parapetar tras la improvisada trinchera que le suponian varias mesas volcadas del aula en la que se habian refigiado tras tener que retirarse.

Varios estudiantes luchaban a su lado. Parvati no daba abasto taponando heridas y lanzando enervates a aquellos que yacian inconscientes en el suelo a su alrededor. La chica estaba en shock. Se movia de manera mecanica con la mirada perdida. Neville la miro y sonrio con amargura. No le extrañaba.

Todos los que habian visto como Padma desaparecia bajo el pie de un gigante que habia atravesado el techo de la sala en la que estaban antes se habian quedado igual. Por no mencionar el sonido de carne aplastandose y el crujir de 200 huesos rompiense al mismo tiempo hasta quedar reducidos ha astillas. Y los pocos que no habian estado conmocionados ante esa vision, lo estuvieron cuando el pie del gigante se retiro y vieron lo que habia quedado de la muchacha.

Los sonidos de los gritos, las arcadas...el olor a sangre y vomito aun atormentaban a Neville. El chico sabia que lo que vio, oyo en ese instante,...era algo que lo acompañaria el resto de su vida. Sobretodo por las noches. Sobretodo en sus pesadillas. Porque despues de eso...estaba seguro de que las tendria...

El griffindor respiro hondo, se tomo unos segundos para tranquilizar sus nervios. Cerro los ojos, se mentalizo, y al abrirlos de nuevo volvio a asomarse por encima de las mesas volcadas e hizo llover malciones sobre los atacantes. Neville lanzaba las bombardas encadenadas unas con otras. Chorros de fuego salian a raudales de su varita antes de volver a agazaparse para esquivar las maldiciones del enemigo.

Neville grito ordenes a los que luchaban a su lado. Los coordinaba. No tenia en mente volver a perder a otro amigo. En lo que llevaban de dia...ya habia perdido suficientes...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna miro a su alrededor. Se habia perdido. Cuando les habian llegado noticias de que Voldemort iba a atacar el colegio, la orden y los aurores habian salido en estampida. Aprobechando la confusion y las prisas, ella se habia colado enter las filas de los que ibana ir de refuerzos. Cuando se metieron en la sala de los menesteres desde la cabeza del puerco, se vio arrastrada por la entrada en combate de todos los presentes.

Consiguio correr hacia un lado para que dejaran de empujarla y arrastrarla. Y ahora, estaba sola. En mitad de Hogwards, cuando el colegio era zona de guerra. Suspiro. Y se puso en movimiento. Caminaba dando saltitos, como si bailara al ritmo de una musica que solo ella podia oir.

Hubo un momento en el que un mortifago rezagado se topo de frente con la muchacha de cabellos rubios y unos enormes ojos azules que lo miraron con inocencia y sorpresa. Para estupor del mortifago, La muchaha le sonrio radiante.

-Disculpe...sabe como puedo ir al Gran Comedor? Con todo derrumbado no consigo orientarme...

El enmascarado habia comenzado a levantar su varita pero la pregunta de la chica lo dejo petrificado unos segundos. Luna volvio a sonreir, y antes de que el hombre de la capa negra pudiera reaccionar, Luna lo habia petrificado. Luego le lanzo unas cuerdas magicas y con un hechizo levitatorio, lo dejo amarrado y atado, colgando cabeza abajo, de una de las estatuas del pasillo.

En ese pasillo, solo se escucho la risita alegre e inocente de Luna, y siguio su camino, dando vueltas perdida en aquellos pasillos alejados. Y a los pocos minutos, comenzo a tatarear, mientras seguia dando saltitos, caminando como si bailara, haciendo ondear tras de si su larga melena, y dejando a su paso, un leve vaho de aroma a manzanas y miel.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Casi una docena de Mortifagos estaban discutiendo entre susurros en una de las mazmorras. De hecho, era una de las mazmorras que usaban en el colegio como aulas de pociones. No se habian dado cuenta de que el aula no tenia ventanas. Y solo una puerta de acceso.

Mientras discutian, no se dieron cuenta de que por debajo de la puerta, un liquido empezaba a entrar. Lentamente al principio, impulsada por magia despues, llenando todo el suelo de la mazmorra. No se dieron cuenta como poco a poco, el liquido trepaba contra toda las leyes de la gravedad por las patas de las mesas, y comenzaba a llenar los muchos calderos vacios que los alumnos usaban en sus clases. No se dieron cuenta de nada.

Cuando la lenta y sutil marea empezo a menguar, uno de los mortifagos se callo. Olio el aire. Parpadeo confuso.

-Eh...no creeis que huele a algo raro?

-Estamos en un aula de pociones...aqui huele raro siempre...

-No no,...lo digo en serio...huele como...como,...

-Si! Tienes razon...no huele como ha ha aceite? Aceite y...whisky de fuego...no?

-Muy bien chicos...-canturreo Zabini mirandolos desde la rendija de la puerta entreabierta- Aunque un poco tarde...

Antes de que los mortifagos pudieran reaccionar, vieron una cabeza peliroja asomarse a tambien a la rendija. Y solo oyeron una palabra...

-INCENDIO!

EL suelo prendio como si estuviera cubierto de polvora. Theodore cerro la puerta y agarrando a sus dos amigos, los empujo a un lado. Los gritos histericos no tardaron en oirse. Pero no se oyeron mucho tiempo. Porque una violenta explosionn arranco la puerta de la mazmorra de los mismos goznes que la sostenian y una lengua de fuego brutal y violenta salio despedida a mas de 10 metros de distancia, lanzando a diestro y siniestro pedazos calcinados de cuerpos y ropas, moviliario y mascaras de plata retorcidas, derretidas y enegrecidas por la explosion.

Y alli estaba Ginny. Impasible ante las llamas. Blaisse la miro, y supo que nunca la habia visto tan bella. Ni tan terrorifica. Ginny parecia arder con el mismo calor e intensidad del fuego que la iluminaba. Y lo peor era su expresion. Una completa indiferencia en su rostro contrastaba con la insatisfaccion de su mirada. Acababan de quemar vivos a doce mortifagos...y para ella...no era suficiente.

-Blaise...-susurro Theo al final- ya te dije que doscientos litros de aceite de lamparas eran demasiados...traerlos levitando hasta aquí ha sido demasiado arriesgado...

-Que quieres que te diga Theo...-le respondio el moreno encogiendose de hombros- No sere yo quien le diga a Ginny como deben de ser las llamas de sus velas de cumpleaños...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco estaba a la derecha de su Señor, en uno de los patios traseros del castillo, mirando con angustia como alas enteras del castillo eran demolidas. Como alas enteras ardian iluminando la noche. Como en algun punto de las mazmorras, una explosion hacia volar por los aires todo un muro y una seccion de aulas. Oia los gritos. Veia a los gigantes rondar por los alrededores blandiendo sus enormes mazas. Y sabia que cada vez que descendian y ascendian de nuevo, el golpe habia segado la vida de alguien. Tal vez lo conociera. Tal vez no. Solo queria cerrar los ojos y convencerse de todo lo que veia era una pesadilla.

Voldemort le habia ordenado a el, y a unos cuantos mas, que permanecieran a su lado. Decia que Potter saldria en algun momento a su encuentro. Y que si tardaba mucho, el mismo le ayudaria a encontrarle.

Draco oia a su tia Bellatrix dar saltitos extasiada a su lado, danzando a la luz de los incendios, ansiosa por entrar en batalla y participar en la carniceria. Sintio asco de que la misma sangre de esa demente corriera por sus venas.

En algun momento, su padre, tambien enmascarado, se coloco a su lado. Y le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-Hoy empieza el futuro, hijo mio...-le susurro

-Si padre...-le espeto con un tono de voz neutro. Moviendo la cabeza hacia lo que quedaba del antaño bello colegio, añadio- Eso es lo que nos depara el futuro...lo que tanto hemos buscado...no es maravilloso?

Unos ojos grises como el hielo se clavaron en otros identicos. Padre e hijo se miraron. Interrogante el primero ante lo criptico y extraño de las palabras del segundo. Pero el brillo de rabia y odio en los ojos de Draco, hizo que su padre tuviera un escalofrio. Lucius acabo por retirar la mano con cierto reparo del hombro de su hijo. Era como si el cuerpo de su descendiente lo hubiera quemado.

Por un momento, Lucius miro el castillo en llamas y la batalla campal que tenia delante, y el escalofrio volvio. Y como si de una profecia se tratara, supo que no podria olvidar las palabras de su hijo. Viendo a adolescentes poco mas que niños luchando a muerte con asesinos, gigantes y licantropos mientras el infierno se cernia sobre todos ellos...tuvo el presentimiento de que ganara quien ganara...todos habrian perdido algo.

_ "Eso es lo que nos depara el furturo...lo que tanto hemos buscado...no es maravilloso?" _le repitio la voz de su hijo el memoria, mientras veia como un mortifago en la distancia lanzaba un avada a una niña que no tendria mas de quince años. Una niña que estaba en el suelo, abrazada al cadaver de otra niña que no tendria mas de 16. Una de ellas llevaba un uniforme verde. La otra no alcanzaba a verlo. Estaba demasiado cubierta de sangre, barro, y Merlin sabia que mas.

Lucius se pregunto si seria una sangre pura, o una sangresucia. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta, de que eso, ya no importaba. El cadaver de la chica estaba ya tendido sobre el cadaver de la otra. Y sintio nauseas. _"Eso es lo que nos depara el furturo...lo que tanto hemos buscado...no es maravilloso?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna seguia perdida. Pero encontro una de las puertas que salia del castillo a los jardines. Decidio ir por ahi, quizas dando un rodeo, podria entrar por la puerta principal, aunque lo dudaba. Uno de los jardines ardia en un incendio, y tuvo que caminar hasta el linde del bosque prohibido para poder dar un rodeo y volver por el camino norte hasta el colegio. Cuando se acerco a los arboles, siguiendo el sendero, algo se movio en los arbustos. Dio un respingo y suspiro aliviada al ver a Fiorence.

-Hola Fiorence...eres tu. Me has asustado...-dijo llevandose la mano al pecho.-No se si me recordaras...soy Luna Lovegood, estudie adivinacion contigo hace algun tiempo...

-Te recuerdo...-dijo el centauro- Sabes que esta pasando en Hogwards?

-Si...los mortifagos y los seguidores de quien tu ya sabes estan atacando. Quieren matar a Harry Potter...

-Y que haces tu aquí?- El centauro la miro sin saber si la chica era una demente o solo estaba en shock

-Me he perdido, buscaba un camino para volver a la entrada principal y reunirme con mis amigos.

-Pero...es peligroso...

-Sera mas peligroso si no hacemos nada...no crees?- le respondio ella con ciera inocencia ladeando la cabeza.

El centauro la miro asombrado, pero acabo sonriendo con cierta amargura, y asintio con la cabeza.

-Monta en mi grupa, Luna Lovegood, acompañame. Luego yo mismo te llevare al colegio si lo deseas.

-A donde vamos?- Pregunto ella mientras subia sobre Fiorence.

-A que les cuentes lo que me has contado a mi a los otros centauros...

-Ah...vale...-repuso ella simplemente.

Poco despues, Luna Lovegood sonreia con los ojos abiertos de manera exagerada mientras se agarraba a las crines de Fiorence, y cabalgaba sobre un centauro a toda velocidad a traves del bosque prohibido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Corred hacia aquí!-Grito Molly Weasley a un despavorido grupo de estudiantes. Tonks, Lupin, Alastor Moody y Arthur los cubrian disparando como locos oleada tras oleada de maldiciones. Aquellos eran los ultimos mortifagos que aun quedaban en esa seccion del castillo.

-Hay que reagruparnos y juntar a todos los alumnos que aun esten vivos como sea!- aullo Hestia Jones por encima del estruendo del combate que tenia lugar a su espalda.

-Es lo que intentamos!- Le chillo furiosa Molly- Fred! George!

Los gemelos descendieron de su posicion elevada con las escobas y se posaron en el suelo al lado de su madre.

-Daros una vuelta por ahi y decidles a todos los chicos que veais que vengan hacia aquí! Este area es segura! Sobretodo que traigan a los heridos! Tenemos varios medimagos que se ocuparan de ellos! Y madam Pompfrey tambien esta aquí! Daros prisa! E id con cuidado!

Los gemelos solo asintieron mordiendose la lengua. No era ni momento ni lugar para bromas. Montaron en las escobas y hombro con hombro, cubriendose las espaldas mutuamente, como siempre, salieron volando a toda velocidad, dejando una estela roja a su paso, en busca de supervivientes, grupos rezagados y estudiantes heridos o perdidos.

Dieron varias vueltas por la zona, Toda el ala Oeste estaba bajo el control de los aurores y la orden, salvo escaramuzas aisladas que los gemelos se encargaron en persona de apaciguar. Hasta que quince minutos, vieron algo que nunca habrian jurado que podrian ver. Luna Lovegood entro por una ventana destrozada a lomos de un Thestral, mirando a su alrededor como si todo fuera normal.

-Lunatica?- Pregunto Fred asombrado

-Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunto George.

-Sabeis donde esta Harry Potter?- Pregunto Luna ignorandolos con alegre entusiasmo.

-Eh...no...

-Sabeis donde estan los profesores?- inquirio ella de nuevo.

-No...pero te podemos llevar con la orden y los aurores...

A Luna se le ilumino el rostro

-Hay aurores y esta aquí la orden? Genial! Tengo que hablar con ellos. Tenemos un plan...

-Un plan?

-Tenemos?-George queria sacudir a la muchacha por desquiciarle en un momento como ese- Tu y quien mas?

-Ya lo vereis...-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa- Es una sorpresa...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Los aurores y la orden escucharon a Luna con fascinacion, se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Se reagruparon, y asaltaron el ala norte. Alli la situacion era mala. Muy mala. Hostigaron a los mortifagos desde un solo flanco obligandolos a retroceder, y ceder terreno. Avanzaban despacio, y no les dejaron mas opcion que salir a los jardines, al exterior del castillo. Alli estuvieron atrapados.

Los jardines de esa zona estaban en llamas. No tenian mas remedio que retroceder hasta el bosque. Pero mientras avanzaban de espaldas a los arboles disparando a los aurores y a los que ellos consideraban traidores, no vieron a Fiorence encabezando a toda una manada de centauros. Ni como estos tensaban sus arcos. El rugir de la batalla no les dejo oir el sedoso TLUNK de las flechas al dispararse. Y no oyeron el silvido de los proyectiles en el aire.

Una lluvia de muerte perforante cayo sobre los mortifagos haciendo el silencio en los jardines del norte. Luna lo vio todo todavia montada en el thestral. Su expresion soñadora no habia cambiado. Vio morir a los mortifagos asaetados con su mirada inocente e infantil, con sus ojos, como siempre, un poco demasiado abiertos, como si fuera una niña eternamente sorprendida, que mira el mundo como si no lo viera, como si lo que viera, fuera una fantastica y maravillosa realidad alternativa.

Los gemelos vieron a Luna dar la vuelta al thestral y alejarse de alli, como si simplemente estuviera dando un paseo a caballo, y toda la muerte, sangre y destruccion a su alrededor fuera solo un escenario de fondo. Los gemelos se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros con un escalofrio. La inocencia puede ser algo brutalmente despiadado en ocasiones...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobbie entro en el gran salon gritando como un demente poseido por todas las furias del infierno, blandiendo un cuchillo de trinchar y con una cacerola repiqueteandole en la cabeza y tapandole los ojos. Pero no iba a permitir que algo tan nimio y trivial como no ver tres en un burro le detuviera.

De un manotazo aparto un poco su casco improvisado y arremetio contra el primer mortifago que se interpuso en su camino dandole un cuchillazo lo mas fuerte que pudo a la altura de la rodilla. El mortifago se fue al suelo de la impresion con un chillido. Pero Dobbie iba demasiado acelerado como para detenerse en su desquiciada carrera, y aullando como un poseso, puso rumbo al siguiente mortifago. Del que habia en el suelo se encargo una elfina domestica pocos segundos despues. El pobre desgraciado, lo ultimo que vio antes de que la inconsciencia se lo llevara fue una inmensa sarten de hierro colado iendo a toda velocidad hacia su cara. Lo ultimo que escucho fue un sonoro y estruendoso CLUNCHHHHH cuando aquel en apariencia inofensivo instrumento de cocina se estrello contra su cara.

Otro pequeño elfo domestico se convirtio en el terror de los mortifagos que aun quedaban en el Gran Salon, porque al pequeño se le habia ocurrido armarse con un fajo de varillas metalicas para hacer brochetas. Aquel elfo, de nombre Minper, era pequeño hasta para los estandares de los elfos domesticos. Pero aquello se convirtio en su gran ventaja. Porque corriendo a toda velocidad, se dedico a clavar las duras varillas con puntas terriblemente afiladas en los empeines y tobillos de todos los pies que vio con amplias tunicas negras.

Minper no mato a nadie aquella noche. De hecho, ni siquiera los hirio gravemente. Pero a todos aquellos a los que Minper ataco...o bien no podian correr, o bien directamente no podian ni andar. Todos aquellos a los que Minper ataco, pasaban a ser automaticamente, presas faciles de la oleada imparable de furiosos elfos que venian detras, sobretodo de los que llevaban armas contundentes.

Cuando un escuadron de aurores consiguieron entrar en el gran salon, se encontraron a los elfos aporreando a una veintena de enemigos que gemian y se arrastraban por los suelos con sartenes y rodillos de cocina. Y a Dobbie encima de la mesa del profesorado, con su cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, enhardeciendo a sus camaradas a continuar la lucha para expulsar al enemigo de su hogar, y no permitir que hicieran daño a mas alumnos, que nadie mas acabara como la buena de Minerva Mcgonagall...El efecto hubiera sido mas dramatico y emotivo si Dobbie se hubiera dado cuenta, que su cacerola, volvia a taparle los ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Habia cargado su ballesta otra vez y disparaba a todo lo que viera con tunica negra y mascara plateada. De hecho, disparaba a todo lo que no llevara uniforme de alumno o no reconociera como profesor.

Estaba en la entrada de una de las aulas. Taponandola por completo. Se habia jurado a si mismo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pasaria por ahi. Dentro del aula, los llantos de una treintena de alumnos aterrados, heridos, y los silencios de algunos de ellos que ya estaban muertos, mantenian su rabia en ebullicion constante. Aquello era imperdonable. Esos bastardos estaban atacando a sus niños.

El era el guardabosques de Hogwards, era el guardian de las llaves del castillo. Y esos cabrones habian irrumpido alli. En su hogar. Habian demolido muros y secciones enteras. Habian prendido fuegos. Habian atacado a los alumnos. Habian atacado a SUS alumnos. Habian MATADO a sus alumnos. Y eso el no se lo perdonaba. El los habia cuidado siempre. Los habia protegido de los peligros del bosque. Lo habian hecho profesor. El les habia enseñado. Los habia visto crecer. Año tras año. Curso tras curso. Generacion tras generacion...y esos cabrones habian atacado...

Hagrid vio a un licantropo girar por la esquina y sin apuntar, disparo con su ballesta. No le hacia falta. Tenia años de experiencia. Le dio entre los ojos. Antes de que el cadaver de aquel monstruo diera contra el suelo, el semigigante ya habia recargado la ballesta y seguia ojo avizor al siguiente que osara acercarse a sus niños.

Aquel hombre de tamaño descomunal seguia resoplando como un toro. Lenta, pesada, produndamente. No habia podido proteger a los que ya habian muerto. Pero Hagrid se habia hecho un juramento a si mismo: ni uno mas de ellos moriria mientras le quedara un soplo de vida. Ni uno. Pasara lo que pasara. A cualquier precio.

Se paleo el carcaj que llevaba en la cintura. Aun le quedaban 30 flechas. Y su paraguas colgaba a su espalda. Suficiente. Y si no lo era. Los despedazaria con sus propias manos...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna se habia vuelto a perder. Miraba a su alrededor palmeando distraidamente el cuello del Thestral. Hasta que una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Vaya vaya...-susurro un licantropo saliendo de las sombras- Que tenemos aquí...

-Hola...Me llamo Luna Lovegood...

-No me importa como se llama mi cena, pequeña...

Luna lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrio ampliamente. Unos segundos despues, mientras el hombrelobo se acercaba a ella gruñendo y contoneandose amenazador, Luna miro fijamente a algun punto detras de su espalda.

-Yo que tu no haria eso, Sr licantropo...-susurro Luna ampliando su sonrisa. Con los ojos muy abierto y extasiados

-Y porque no deberia?- rio el hombre bestia a pocos metros ya de Luna y su Thestral, que se removia inquieto y rebufaba encarandose al enemigo.

-Porque se enfadara...-dijo Luna llanamente, como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Quien?- rio sadico

-Yo- retumbo la voz de Theodore Nott a sus espaldas, mientras salia varita en mano apuntando a la espalda del imbecil que amenazaba a su Luna. Antes de que aquel desgraciado se hubiera podido girar, Theo ya lo habia dejado inconsciente. Aunque ni la inconsciencia le borro la cara de sorpresa del rostro.

Luna desmonto del Thestral y corrio hacia Nott mientras la criatura esqueltica se dedicaba a patear con saña el cuerpo inconsciente. Ambos muchachos se abrazaron. Theo la miro enfadado.

-Que diablos haces aquí Luna? Deberias estar en algun lugar seguro!

-Pero no podia dejarlos solos! Vine a ayudar!

-Pero Luna...-ella le interrumpio

-He montado en Centauro Theo! Y he conocido a la manda! Y ayude a los aurores a tender una trampa a los mortifagos y murieron todos porque los centauros los asaetaron sin que lo vieran!- Luna hablaba lenta y soñadoramente. Theo no salia de su asombro.

-Que bien...-Grazno al final- Supongo...

-Has venido con Blaise Zabini?- inquirio la rubia algo preocupada de pronto

-Si, esta en el pasillo de al lado con Ginny. Yo vine siguiendo a este licantropo. Estamos asegurando la zona.

-Me alegro mucho de verte...

-Y yo a ti, Luna...te he hechado de menos. Me estaba volviendo loco sin saber si estabas bien...

-Oh! He estado muy bien! Hasta cuando me capturaron los mortifagos y estuve semanas encerrada en una celda!

-Que?- Theo la miro con el panico dibujado en el rostro

-No te preocupes!- estallo ella alegremente- Harry me rescato con Ron y Hermione! Ademas, Draco me trato muy bien! Solo me decia que gritara para que todos los demas se pensaran que me estaba torturando! Nunca me hizo daño...-añadio con entusiasmo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Luna...creo que vas a tener que contarme toda la historia mas despacio...desde el principio...y con mas detalles...-Theo se apreto el puente de la nariz sacudiendo la cabeza. La vision del mundo y de los hechos de Luna nunca dejaria de sorprenderle.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30: En el calor de la batalla III

-Falta ya tan poco...-susurro Voldemort frotandose las manos mientras sonreia divertido.

-Poco para que, mi Lord?- Le pregunto con curiosidad Bellatrix

-Mi querida amiga...acaso no conoces las fases del combate?- Voldemort sonaba divertido

-En un combate, mi lord,...solo se puede estar o vivo o muerto...-le repuso la mujer con una sonrisa sadica

-No..no...no...-repuso el Lord Tenebroso con voz socarrona, como un maestro que alecciona a una alumna que pese a ser de sus favoritas, no comprende del todo una leccion- Eso no es del todo correcto, querida. En un combate, aquellos que participan descubren que los ideales que los han hecho luchar no siempre son...suficiente...para mantenerte con vida. Y entonces, solo encontes, descubren si son capaces de quitar la vida a otros para seguir viviendo. Y si no son capaces...entonces descubren que estan muertos. Claro que no lo descubren durante mucho tiempo...

Bellatrix rio divertida por la leccion.

-Y que son eso de las fases entonces, mi Lord?- Repuso la desquiciada mortifaga. Draco se habia acercado para escuchar, movido por la curiosidad. Y sobre todo, por tener algo que hacer y no devanarse los sesos por la angustia de si Hermione estaria viva o muerta. Lo que fuera, con tan de no pensar. Aunque fuera escuchar las psicoticas charlas de ese loco demente.

-Veras, mi buena amiga...-comenzo el Lord- La primera fase, se podria decir que es la de la euforia. Los combatientes estan ansiosos, enardecidos...ideas como el honor, la grandeza y la vicotira llenan sus mentes. Es el momento previo al combate...es ese instante de anticipacion,...la dulce espera antes de la refriega...

"luego va la segunda...la fase de adrenalina. Que son los primeros momentos. Cuando los primeros hechizos surcan el aire, cuando los primeros enemigos caen...o los primeros camaradas...quien sabe. La adrenalina se dispara, la sangre circula rapido por las venas, el corazon late con fuerza...no hay nada mas que el combate...no hay nada mas que la batalla...no hay nada mas que la emocion de la lucha.

"pero por desgracia para algunos,...las personas emotivas pasan a la terccera fase: la nausea. Cuando te das cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor. A aquellos a los que ese tipo de cosas les importan...descubren los cadaveres de los suyos a su alrededor, se dan cuenta de que sus manos estan manchadas de sangre. Se dan cuenta que han sesgado vidas...entonces sienten nausea. Pero es demasiado tarde para volver atrás, y ya no se sienten capaces de seguir a delante. Pero tienen que hacerlo si quieren seguir viviendo. Y pese a esa nausea...tienen que sacar fuerza de flaqueza y pisar los cuerpos de sus amigos muertos para poder seguir en pie...y seguir haciendo que mas y mas cuerpos caigan al suelo a no ser que quieran, que el siguiente cuerpo en perder la vida,..sea el suyo.

"Y llegamos entonces a la ultima fase...la que llega normalmente despues del combate...pero en este caso...que hablamos de niños enardecidos por grandes promesas de gloria...llega antes. La fase del miedo. Cuando te das cuenta que tu vida no volver a ser lo mismo. La fase en la que... subitamente te das cuenta que has perdido toda esperanza, cuando eres plena, brutal e irreversiblemente consciente de que tu inocencia esta teñida de rojo por la sangre que tu mismo has derramado. Cuando ves a tu lado los cadaveres de los que luchaban a tu lado, a los que es posible que tu mismo hubieras convencido para luchar...los que segurian vivos si no fuera por ti. Y entonces, aparece la culpa. El remordimiento...el miedo...y el ansia de seguir viviendo por mero instinto de superviviencia aunque sabes que no lo mereces...porque estas tu vivo y ellos no? Se preguntaran esos necios...entonces los recuerdos te asaltan...y no eres capaz de pensar, ni de luchar...no eres capaz de nada,...mas que de sentir miedo. Un miedo irracional y visceral a morir. Un miedo aullante a seguir viviendo. Un miedo absurdo a que todo haya sido en vano...

-A mi eso nunca me ha pasado!- rio Bellatrix entre carcajadas. Algunos de los mortifagos alli presentes tambien rieron. Pero Draco no. Draco miraba al Lord con rabia. El rubio si sabia de que hablaba ese mosntruo.

-Lo se querida...lo se. Pero nosotros somos distintos a ellos. Somos mejores. Nosotros no nos dejamos llevar por esas estupidas emociones...pero ellos...ellos son "buenos" y eso los hace debiles. Muy debiles. Pobres necios...a estas alturas...ya deben estar casi en la cuarta fase...el miedo. Dentro de poco nos retiraremos...y les daremos una ultima oportunidad de rendicion. Y en ese tiempo...se coceran en su propio miedo hasta estar listos para capitular. Creeme querida...nunca infravalores la poderosa arma que puede ser el miedo...

Draco escucho espantado esas palabras. Y volvio a mirar las ruinas del castillo con aprension. Si pudiera encontrar el modo de escabullirse e ir a buscarla...si pudiera encontrar el modo de saber si ella seguia viva...si ella estaba bien...Metio su mano en la tunica y apreto con fuerza el espejito de mano que ahi tenia. Ojala pudiera estar solo y llamarla para verificarlo. Ojala...ojala...ojala todo esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero el Lord Tenebroso habia algo que no habia tenido en cuenta: que hay gente que se crece ante el miedo. Hay gente a la que si la sometes al suficiente miedo...deja de sentirlo. Y se enfadan. Y se alzan gritando para enfrentar a ese miedo y despedazarlo con las manos desnudas. Es la gente asi la que hace que los que lo ven, quieran seguir adelante. Porque la gente asi, hace que los demas tengan algo a lo que aferrarse para seguir luchando...

Y ese alguien, en esos momentos, en el ala de los invernaderos...era Ginny. Toda esa seccion del castillo era area de combate campal. Demasiados recovecos, demasiados rincones. Los estudiantes, junto a al orden y los aurores, estaban teniendo muchos problemas para recuperar terreno. Pero de pronto,...los muro de grueso cristal que abobedaman los techos, estallaron.

_ FLASHBACK:_

_-Luna!_

_-Si Ginny?_

_-Podrias conseguir mas Thestrals?_

_-Claro...en unos minutos podria tenerlos aquí..._

_-Theo...acompañala, procurad no tardar mucho. Y tu...-añadio la peliroja señalando con un dedo a una estatua pedestre que habia en un pasillo- necesito que me des eso._

_-Claro señorita...-dijo la estatua montada a caballo con cierta curiosidad- aquí tiene..._

_-Se la devolvere..._

_-No tenga prisa..._

_ Blaise miro muy sorprendido como Ginny sopesaba el arma con su mano izquierda, la volteaba, y sonreia._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Molly miro hacia arriba. Una lluvia de astillas de cristal cayeron sobre los mortifagos. Y los ojos se le abrieron a la mujer como dos platos soperos al ver lo que habia provocado el estruendo. Cruzando lo que quedaba de la cupula, Ginny aullaba volando en picado sobre un Thestral, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro sobre los sorprendidos mortifagos. Su pelo rojo como el fuego volaba y ondeaba violentamente a su alrededor, como un halo sanguinario y en llamas, dandole un aspecto terriblemente amenazador. Tenia la cara llena de chorretones de sangre, y la mriada desquiciada. A su lado, Luna Lovegood cubria el flanco de su hija, maldiciendo a toda velocidad mientras su caida libre a lomo de las esqueleticas bestias era casi temeraria. Parecian dos valkirias cobrandose la venganza de los justos.

Rodeando a las dos muchachas, dos chicos las seguian con determinacion suicida, cubriendoles las espaldas. Y no se andaban con chiquitas. De las varitas de los dos Slytherins solo salia avada kadavra tras avada kadavra.

Eran los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis magico, cerniendose sobre los que portaban mascaras de plata con una violencia implacable. Eran la venganza de los que habian muerto en el castillo, eran todo determinacion, todo furia. Eran imparables.

Ginny solo estiro de las riendas de su thestral justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, obligando a la bestia a mantener las alas abiertas en todo momento. Su vuelo hizo una cerrada parabola a ras de suelo sobre los aterrados y confusos mortifagos. El thestral fue todo el rato con las garras por delante. Aquella maniobra fue carniceria. Ginny literalmente barrio el suelo en un revuelo de tunicas, cuerpos, miembros cercenados y gritos. En su mano izquierda blandia un sable de caballeria, que pese a no manejar con destreza...tampoco le hacia falta. Era un elemento disuasorio. Una distraccion. Mientras estaban demasiado ocupados esquivando el zumbante filo de la espada curva, la varita de la chica ya los habia mandado voldando a 15 metros de distancia con un certero hechizo.

. Aquellos que se consiguieron apartar a tiempo se vieron sorprendidos por la misma maniobra guiada por una amazona rubia que miraba la matanza con inocente indiferencia. Y los que a pesar de todo, tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir a esa segunda carga, se vieron abatidos por dos jinetes que no necesitaron imitar a sus compañeras. Solo se limitaron a encargarse de que nadie quedara en pie.

Molly bajo la varita, y abrio la boca. En tres minutos, su hija, la hija de su vecino, y dos desconocidos, habian hecho caer un letal silencio sobre los invernaderos. Ginny hizo que su thestral tocara el suelo. La bestia relinchaba excitada por la batalla. Los otros tres Thestrals tomaron tierra justo detras. Molly vio a su hija cabalgar en su direccion con una una determinacion en los ojos que la hizo temblar. Su montura chapoteaba en los charcos de sangre mientras se acercaba. La imagen era aterradora.

Hasta los gemelos, que habian estado cubriendo desde el aire la batalla del invernadero, se quedaron estaticos, flotando sobre sus escobas la entrada explosiva de su hermana, incredulos ante lo que veian. Ahora la miraban como si no la conocieran. Tonks y Moody simplemente, eran incapaces de reaccionar ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Como vamos?- Solto Ginny llanamente cuando se hubo aproximado lo bastante.

-Que...que estas haciendo?- atino a decir Molly con voz tremula.

-Hago lo que debe hacerse- Respondio tajante su hija- Y ahora...alguien quiere decirme como vamos?

-Esta zona y el ala norte estan limpias...-repuso Moody con solemnidad ante la muchacha

Ginny asintio.

-Venimos del Ala Oeste...alli tambien esta limpio. Hay alguien encargandose de los gigantes de fuera?

-Algunos aurores estan alli...y algunos estudiantes. Pero no les sera facil

-Entonces iremos nosotros...-Apunto Luna con voz alegre y cantarina- Nunca he peleado con un gigante!

Blaise y Theo se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios. Los cuatro jinetes hicieron que sus monturas voltearan y tomaron carrerilla antes de elevarse en el aire, y desaparecer en la noche por el agujero que habian abierto en la cupula.

-Esa era Ginny?- Pregunto George con incredulidad.

-Si...-Molly asintio con la cabeza, como para corroborar lo que su boca decia.

-Nuestra Ginny?- Insistio Fred

-Eso parece...-Esta vez fue Moody. El viejo auror sonreia con sadismo- Hay que ver como crecen los niños...eh?

-Pero que le ha pasado a mi niña?- Molly estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Lo que ha pasado...Molly...-Dijo Moody acercandose a la mujer temblorosa y palmeandole el hombro- Es que ha tomado una decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Los 4 gigantes que apaleaban con sus mazos los muros del castillo no sabian lo que se les venia encima. Cuatro bestias aladas aparecieron de la nada. Y atacaron las cuatro al mismo gigante a la vez. Uno de los thestrals, montado por una aullante muchacha peliroja, se lanzo con las garrras por delante hacia los ojos del gigante, y se los arranco de cuajo.

Mientras el gigante gritaba y sacudia su garrote en el aire con desesperada rabia, los otros tres thestrals volaban dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza lanzandole hechizo inmovilizador tras hechizo inmovilizador. Segundos despues, el gigante se desplomo hacia atrás sumido en una ciega inconsciencia.

Otro gigante vio lo que habia pasado con su compañero, y sonrio malicioso. Cuando esos cuatro desconocidos volaron rumbo a el, subio su maza dispuesto a no dejar que se acercaran a sus ojos. Pero los cuatro jinetes hicieron un picado y desaparecieron en algun lugar cercano a sus pies. Cuatro cuerdas magicas aparecieron de la nada y se enredaron en sus tobillos mientras la muchacha peliroja aullaba ordenes a todo pulmon. Para sorpresa del gigante, los cuatro desconocidos emprendieron un rapido vuelo en esperiral alrededor de su cuerpo, rodeandolo con las cuatro cuerdas a medida que subian, enredandolo con ellas con una precision asombrosa. No le dio tiempo a nada. Alzo las manos por encima de la cabeza en un torpe intento de golpearlos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que completara el gesto, los cuatro jinetes de thestrals ya habian empezado a volar en circulos sobre sus brazos, inmovilizandolo con los brazos estirados sobre la cabeza, y una inutil e impotente porra en las manos.

Parecia el salami mas ridiulo jamas visto. Cuando el gigante intento moverse, cayo hacia atrás forcejeando intilmente contra sus ataduras.

Los otros dos gigantes lo habian visto. Y desmotrando una inteligencia muy superior para su raza, empezaron a correr en direccion al bosque mientras los misteriosos jinetes los perseguian, obligandolos a huir mas rapido.

Los aurores alli presentes empezaron a vitorear a los cuatro desconocidos, pero sus vitores se vieron ahogados por la sorpresa cuando los cuatro volvieron, y se dieron cuenta que eran cuatro meros estudiantes del colegio.

-Como va por aquí fuera?- les pregunto amablemente un muchacho de tez palida y pelo oscuro.

-Bastante mejor ahora...pero esos dos volveran.

-No pasa nada...-respondio el muchacho de tez oscura con una enorme sonrisa

-Como que no pasa nada?- repuso el auror extrañado.

-No...no pasa nada. Porque si vuelven...estaremos aquí esperandolos- El auror miro a quien habia hablado, era una muchachita rubia de mirada soñadora que lo contemplaba con unos enormes ojos azules demasiado abiertos.

Tambien habia una muchacha peliroja, que por alguna razon, llevaba en su siniestra un sable de caballeria que goteaba sangre. El auror agradecio que no hablara. Por la expresion de determinacion homicida que tenia en el rostrio, al auror le daba autentico pavor que hubiera podido salir de los labios de aquella menuda chica de melena ardiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Varios aurores consiguieron esquivar por un pelo los pivotazos que Hagrid les lanzo furioso tal y como doblaron corriendo una esquina, asegurando una de las zonas.

-Joder Hestia! Que ha sido eso?

-Espera un segundo Gwain...-Hestia Jones se asomo ligeramente por la esquina y grito- Hagrid! Eres tu? Soy Hestia!

Tras unos confusos momentos, los aurores se encontraron de frente con el iracundo semigigante, y pocos minutos despues, una triste caravana de alumnos heridos y aterrados fue guiada y costodiada hacia una de las alas controladas de lo que quedaba de castillo. Fueron recividos con entusiasmo. Eran de los pocos grupos que habian sobrevivido. Cada vez que llegaba algun alumno mas, era recivido con abrazos y lagrimas por sus conocidos y amigos. Daba igual lo herido o maltrecho que estuviera. Si entraba por la puerta, es que no estaba muerto. Eso les valia.

Hagrid se aseguro de que los chicos que habia estado custodiando hasta ese momento estuvieran atendidos. Y luego miro a su alrededor. Alli habian docenas y docenas de muchachos heridos de sexto y septimo, de todas las casas. Algunos lloraban, otros se alegraban por ver caras conocidas. Otros tenian en sus rostros una expresion tan hundida que Hagrid seriamente dudaba de que se alegraran de haber sobrevido. Algunos de esos muchachos tenian pinta de que pese a que pudieran sobreponerse a las heridas sufridas...nunca jamas superarian lo que habian vivido esa noche.

Hagrid gruño, y su rabia crecio aun mas, si es que eso era posible. Habian lastimado a sus niños. Y alguien iba a pagar por ello. Se ciño con fuerza el carcaj a la cintura, tenso la ballesta, la volvio a cargar, y salio a grandes zancadas hacia los jardines, el unico lugar donde se oia refriega todavia desde donde estaban. Pero llego tarde, solo pudo ver a un gigante inconsciente, uno que se debatia atado de una manera implacable, y a dos que huian a toda la velocidad que podian. Luego vio a los cuatro responsables y sonrio para sus adentros. Hagrid se acerco a los cuatro estudiantes que hablaban con los aurores del exterior del castillo montados en thestrals.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sentia nauseas. El, Ron y Hermione, asi como el grupo que les seguia habian tenido varias escaramuzas con mortifagos en los pasillos mientras corrian buscando al Lord. Y no aparecia. Aquello era frustrante. Era deprimente.

En uno de los pasillos mas tranquilos se habian detenido a descansar un poco y recuperar el resuello. Tal y como se detuvieron, Ron se doblo por la mitad y se puso a vomitar. Harry lo miro con tristeza y le palmeo la espalda sugentandole de la frente para ayudarle y que no se cayera si se mareaba. No le extrañaba nada el estado de su amigo.

Un piso mas abajo habian sido emboscados por los enemigos. Dean Thomas corria en cabeza. Al girar una esquina, un hechizo le dio de pleno en el vientre por los mortifagos que alli los esperaban. Todos los demas corrian a pocos metros de distancia, no les dio tiempo a frenar. No les dio tiempo a nada. Y menos aun, cuendo vieron lo que le pasaba al cuerpo de Dean.

El griffindor grito mientras su torso caia hacia atrás, pero sus piernas caian hacia delante. El hechizo lo habia partido por la mitad a la altura del hombligo. Ron, que iba justo detras, intento frenar en seco, pero una explosion de visceras e intestinos que caian lo hicieron resbalar y cayo en medio de una masa de tripas y organos desparramados mientras los chillidos y gritos agonicos de Thomas, que para terror de todos sus amigos, seguia vivo.

Ron intento levantarse, apoyo las manos en los charcos de sangre y resvalo una y otra vez, mientras desesperadamente intentaba ponerse a cubierto de las maldiciones que zumbaban sobre su cabeza. Lo consiguio al sexto intento, y agarrando como pudo la mano de Thomas, arrastro el torso aullante de su cumpañero, aun unido a sus extremidades interiores por tripas colgantes desparramadas por el suelo.

Se parapetaron todos en la esquina. Ron estaba conmocionado, mirandose sin parar las manos que no le dejaban de temblar, mientras chorreaban de la sangre espesa y roja de su compañero. Dean no dejaba de gritar, mirando el rastro rojo que habia dejado su cuerpo, mirando el lugar vacio donde deberia estar su cadera, donde deberian haber estado sus piernas. Miraba las tripas que colagan y se esparcian alrededor de su desgarrado cuerpo.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, asomando su varita por la esquina y soltando varias rafagas de maldiciones a ciegas. Hermione, por su parte, alzo su varita hacia el pecho de Dean, y le lanzo un hechizo sedante. Dean, dejo de gritar, y miro la varita de Hermione contra su pecho. Poco a poco, lentamente, alzo la mirada, y miro a la ojimiel directamente.

-hazlo...

-Dean...yo...

-Hazlo Hermione...eres lista...sabes lo que pasara, sabes lo que me pasara...sabes que teneis que iros,...no me dejeis asi. No asi...hazlo...

-Dean...te pondras bien...-susurro histerica Susan Bones

Pero Dean no escuchaba. Solo miraba a Hermione con desesperada suplica. Hermione no dijo nada. Solo miro a su compañero. Una unica lagrima se desprendio de sus ojos mientras con una voz dulce, casi un susurro maternal, dijo:

-Avada Kadavra...

Un destello verde los cego por un instante. Pero Hermione no habia cerrado los ojos. Seguia mirando a Dean. La expresion del despedazado muchacho le encogio el corazon. Era de gratitud. Sus ojos sin vida, muertos por su propia mano, la miraban con infinita gratitud. La castaña no aparto la mirada. Con lentitud, casi como en un gesto sagrado, alzo la mano y le cerro para siempre los ojos a Dean. Con determinacion, se puso junto a Harry y se puso a lanzar maldiciones con rabia y desesperacion contra los que le habian obligado a matar a su amigo.

Minutos despues, los mortifagos se retiraron. Harry y Hermione agarraron a Ron y gritaron al resto del grupo que los siguieran. Y asi habian acabado en el pasillo del tercer piso.

Cuando el pelirojo dejo de vomitar, se limpio la boca y se alejo de alli unos pasos antes de dejarse caer sentando y romper a llorar. Harry intento consolarle. Susan se acerco a Hermione y la abofeteo rabiosa

-No tendrias que haberle matado! Podriamos haberle salvado! Podria estar vivo!

-En serio Susan?- susurro Hermione con angustia- Que habriamos hecho? Cargar con el? Sabes que el cuerpo tiene cinco libros de sangre y que si pierdes mas de tres te mueres? Sabes cuanta sangre habia perdido Dean? Sabes lo que tenia que estar sufriendo para llegar al punto de pedirnos que lo mataramos? Y aunque hubieramos podido cortarle la hemorragia...aunque lo hubieramos dejado alli para volver luego...cuantas posibilidades crees que hubiera tenido en ese estado si los mortifagos lo hubieran encontrado?

-Pero tu no lo sabias! Tu no sabes lo que habria podido pasar! Podia haber vivido!

-Si...podria haber vivido. Pero me pidio a mi que le matara Susan. Me lo pidio a mi. Era mi decision. Era a mi a quien miraba a los ojos. Y yo decidi.

-Pues te equivocaste, Hermione!- Le grito Susan ahogada por las lagrimas.

-En serio crees que me equivoque?- Hermione recordo de nuevo la mirada de Dean. Y sonrio con amargura. No sabia si habia hecho lo correcto o no. Quizas nunca lo supiera. Pero habia hecho lo unico que habia podido.

Descansaron sin mirarse unos a otros. No soportaban ver en los demas la misma expresion de angustia que sabian que tendrian ellos mismos si se miraban en un espejo. Pocos minutos despues, con la sangre de Dean Thomas aun fresca manchandoles las manos, la cara, las ropas y los zapatos, todo el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha. Seguian buscando un modo de encontrar a Voldemort, y acabar, de un modo u otro, con esta pesadilla.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bueno gentes...esto se acaba! la batalla me refiero...no el fic. Al fic aun le queda un poquito...no mucho...pero aun queda un poquito para el final.**_

_**Asi que para los que ya se escandalizaron de leer sadicas matanzas...mejor saltaros este capitulo, que ya que es el ultimo en el que dejo suelta mi vena sanguinaria.**_

_**Y para los que os estais tirando de los pelos con el reencuentro de Draco y Hermione...a ver...parece mentira que no me conozcais (los que habeis leido mis otros fics, claro) cuando he puesto yo las cosas faciles? **_

_**Asi que...avisados quedais. **_

_**CAPITULO 31: En el calor de la batalla IV (a)**_

_**(NdA: este capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero he tenido cierto problemilla con el ordenador, y por motivos tecnicos, no he podido subirlo completo, asi que hoy subo la primera mitad, y a ver si mañana puedo subir el resto...No me tireis piedras porque es muy corto...mañana o como muy tarde el lunes os lo comenso, Palabra..)**_

Debian ser ya cerca de las cinco y media de la madrugada cuando sin motivo aparente, todos los atacantes del colegio desaparecieron. Sencillamente, se retiraron. Eso dejo a los defensores aun mas confusos y aturdidos.

Aurores y maestros se replegaron junto a los alumnos a las zonas donde habian ido amontonando a los heridos, y se trasladaron desde todas las areas seguras al Gran Comedor, donde montaron un improvisado refugio. La escena era desoladora. Madam Pompfrey lloraba de pura frustracion. No daba abasto. Y tenia autentico pavor del momento en el que le pidieran que hiciera el recuento de heridos. O el balance de muertos. Mas de una docena de alumnos y media docena mas de medimagos que habian venido con los aurores la ayudaban sin descanso, y aun asi, no era suficiente.

Pero mas tetrico aun que lo que veian, era a quienes no veian. Las ausencias eran vacios palpables que herian de manera lacerante a quienes caian en la cuenta de quienes faltaban en aquel comedor. Quienes habian caido. Quizas heridos, abandonados en algun lugar. Quizas solos, escondidos en algun rincon. Probablemente muertos, tirados en algun suelo. La rabia y la angustia contenidas en aquella sala, en aquel momento, caldeaba el ambiente como si fuera una olla a presion. Y nadie decia nada. No hacia falta. Porque nada de lo que se dijera calmaria aquella sensacion.

-donde esta Mcgonagall?- pregunto con cierta ansia Flitwick

-No lo se!- Sprout se meso el pelo dando saltitos nerviosa, mirando con frustracion el des

-Esta muerta...-Susurro Sybil Trelawney. Cuando todos se giraron a mirarla suspiro cansada de que dudaran de ella- Encontre lo que quedaba de su cuerpo en uno de los pasillos cuando bajaba de la torre de adivinacion. Aurora Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomia, tambien esta muerta.

-Y Slughorn? Sabeis algo de el?

-La ultima vez que lo vi se habia encerrado en su despacho...-las palabras salieron escupidas con asco y desprecio de la boca del baron sanguinario- supongo que seguira alli, encerrado y bien protegido. Menudo experto en defensa que abandona a sus protegidos en pro de su propio bien...

-Esto es un desastre...-Mascullo furioso Binns, impotente por no poder ayudar en nada mas que no fuera llevar mensajes y coordinar a los fantasmas del castillo para que recorrieran las ruinas en busca de supervivientes y localizar alumnos o grupos aislados, unico motivo por el cual habian podido encontrar a la gran mayoria.

-Que vamos ha hacer ahora?- comento con cierto pragmatismo Madam Hooch, cruzandose de brazos- Entregar a Potter esta fuera de todas consideracion, pero si no hacemos algo pronto,...esto se va a poner peor. No podemos pedirles mas a los alumnos. No podemos hacer mas nosotros mismos.

Por segunda vez en la noche, la voz de Voldemort hizo acto de presencia rezumando de la sparedes como un veneno taladrante que enervo los ya maltrechos animos de los supervivientes. Decia que les daba una hora. Hasta el amanecer, para que entregaran a Harry Potter. Les decia que si lo entregaban, perdonaria la vida de los que aun vivieran. Decia que no habria mas muerte si capitulaban. Les pedia que se rindieran. Les decia que esperaria en el linde Norte del bosque.

Todas las miradas se posaron silenciosas en el ojiverde, que estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en un rincon, junto a sus dos compañeros y el grupo que habia ido con el en su desquiciada carrera por el castillo en busca de su enemigo.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie pensaba en entregarle. No habian pasado por todo esto para rendirse ahora. Harry se hundio aun mas en su miseria. Todos le pedian en silencio que acabara con lo que habia empezado. Se levanto con lentitud, y se espolso distraidamente los pantalones.

-Donde crees que vas, Potter?- Le espeto Filius Flitwick correteando hasta el- Te has vuelto loco?

-No..me quiere a mi. Me enfrentare a el. Sea como sea, esto acaba aquí.

-Te matara!

-Es posible...-susurro llanamente el ojiverde- pero lo que ha pasado esta noche no se volvera a reptir, no si puedo evitarlo.

Hermione se levanto, y se puso al lado de Harry.

-Yo voy contigo.

-Herms...

-He dicho que voy contigo!- le repuso furiosa- tu no estas solo! No tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo a tus espaldas! No eres el unico que quiere acabar con todo esta...toda esta sangre, esta muerte y toda esta pesadilla!

-Yo tambien voy...-dijo laconico Ron, levantandose y caminando arrastrando los pies hasta ponerse al lado de su amigo- Y no intentes decir nada al respecto.

-Yo tambien...-esta vez era al voz de Ginny, que caminaba seguida por el thestral que habia montado en batalla.

-Y yo!- Luna dio saltitos ansiosa. Detras de las dos chicas, dos slytherins caminaron hasta colocarse a las espaldas de las dos muchachas, llevando a sus thestrals tambien con ellos. Miraron al trio de oro y asintieron con las cabezas sin decir nada. Si Luna y Ginny iban, Theo y Blaise irian detras. Aunque fuera al mismisimo infierno.

-Yo tambien voy...-Todos se giraron y vieron a Neville Longbotton camimando hacia ellos, con todas las ropas desgarradas y un tajo en la cara que le iba desde el nacimiento de le pelo hasta la linea del menton, cruzandole un ojo que tenia cerrado. Era un corte feo que le seguramente le habria dejado tuerto. No habia permitido que ningun medimago le atendiera. Habia alegado que su herida no era nada grave. Que habia gente muy maltrecha. Habia dicho que no seria atendido hasta que todas las urgencias hubieran sido atendidas primero.

-Ginevra Weasley!- Grito Molly acercandose a toda velocidad- Que crees que estas haciendo? A donde diablos te crees que vas?

Ginny ni siquiera se molesto en contestar. Solo se giro lenta y deliveradamente. Se cruzo de brazos con la misma calma, y miro a su madre con los ojos entornados. Su pose no era agresiva, ni siquiera intimidante. Solo rezumaba un aplomo demoledor por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Molly no podia mas que mirar a su pequeña con los ojos desorbitados y furiosas lagrimas de impotencia cayendole a raudales.

-Mama,..-susurro Bill acercandose a la matriarca de la familia- No te preocupes, nosotros tambien iremos. Ginny no correra peligro alguno...nos cuidaremos unos a otros.

-Pero es solo una niña! No tendria que estar aquí!

-Y que te crees que son todos esos que hay amontonados en el suelo de esta sala, mama?- le espeto Ginny con una sonrisa dolida- Acaso son menos niños que yo? Acaso ellos si tendrian que estar aquí? Que me hace diferente? Que mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos estan aquí? Que ellos esten aquí solos, luchando por sobrevivir y por ganar esta locura de guerra los hace menos dignos de ser protegidos?

-Tu madre no ha dicho eso Ginny...-se apresuro a decir Arthur dolido, cogiendo a su esposa de la mano cuando la vio retroceder espantada y dolida por las palabras de su hija- Sabes a lo que nos referimos...

-No, no lo se papa- continuo Ginny exaltada- Os habeis pasado los ultimos años ocultandonos lo que estaba pasando para que no nos preocuparamos! Habeis fingido que nada pasaba! Como si cerrar los ojos a lo que todos veian que estaba por venir lo fuera ha hacer desaparecer! Como si repitiendo muchas veces que eso no era posible fuera a ser cierto! Todos vosotros os sentisteis seguros habiendo retrasado el peligro! Pero ahora los fantasmas del pasado han vuelto! Y pretendeis venirnos con la misma mierda de siempre..."es peligroso...", "poner a los niños a salvo..." Como si los mortifagos no fueran a matar a niños! Como si hubiera un maldito lugar donde pudieramos estar seguros!

Blaise se acerco a la espalda de Ginny y la abrazo por la cintura, acariciandole el hombro con la otra mano

-Peliroja...calmate...-Le susurro cerca del oido- Son tus padres...estan aquí para ayudar. Solo estan asustados...

-Pero es que siempre han estado asustados!-Le grito Ginny sin poder contener las lagrimas mas tiempo- Ellos y todos! Nos mintieron! Nos dijeron que era seguro, que no pasaba nada! Y mira ahora a tu alrededor! Yo quiero acabar con esto, Zabini! Quiero que esto acabe! Y si el unico modo es meterme en una matanza y acabar en un charco de sangre que me llegue hasta las rodillas lo hare!

-Y yo lo hare contigo...-le susurro conciliador Zabini ignorando las miradas alucinadas y aterradas de Arthur y Molly- Pero tienes que calmarte un poco...solo tienen miedo.

-Y crees que yo no estoy asutada?- Ginny apreto los puños con rabia

-Y crees que yo no?- Zabini sonrio mientras le rozaba la mejilla con la nariz- Cada vez que hemos luchado esta noche, con cada nuevo enemigo...crees que no estaba asustado de que te hicieran daño? De que te dieran? De que te derribaran?

Ginny se calmo un poco y se giro para mirar a Blaise por primera vez, con las cejas levantadas. Aquello la habia pillado desprevenida. Blaise sonrio y continuo hablando con una voz sedosa y sedante.

-Tenia miedo de que te hicieran daño...o algo peor. Pero eso no me impidio confiar en ti, y seguir adelante. Tu hacias lo que tenias que hacer. Tomaste una decision y yo te respete por ello. Dales la misma cortesia a tus padres...confia en ellos.

Ginny suspiro resignandose, miro a sus padres con determinacion, y cogiendo a Blaise de la mano, lo arrastro hasta llegar al grupito que se estaba reuniendo en torno a Harry Potter.

Molly solo se sintio capaz de seguirla con la mirada con una expresion demasiado sorprendida en el rostro. Su esposo suspiro y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Quien es ese muchacho?- Atino a preguntar la mujer

-No lo se...pero ha estado todo el tiempo junto a Ginny- Le respondio su marido.

La pareja tardo unos segundos en seguir a los dos jovenes, y sumarse a los que irian al encuentro con el Lord. Todos los miembros de la familia Weasley presentes, los siguieron, hasta que todos ellos se sumaron al grupo.

-Bueno...-gruño Alastor Moody mirando a casi la veintena de personas que habian decidido acompañar a Potter hasta el final- Tenemos algun plan?

Les costo casi 30 minutos de acaloradas discusiones organizarse y decidirse, y finalmente, con Harry en cabeza, partieron todos a paso firme y decidido. No era momento de dudar, aunque todos dudaban. No era momento de temer, aunque todos sentian miedo. No era momento de flaquear, aunque todos estaban agotados. Sol o tenian un objetivo en mente: que pasara lo que pasara, todo acabara antes de que el sol saliera.

XXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort seguia depie, como una grotesca estatua con facciones serpentiles mirando con los ojos fijos, sin siquiera pestañear, el sendero que bajaba a las ruinas humeantes de lo que hasta la noche anterior era la bella y esbelta mole del colegio Hogwards. Draco lo miraba con asco y repugnancia. Y mas, a la arrogante y sadica sonrisa que el Lord tenia en el rostro.

Esa sonrisa se ensancho cuando en la distancia, varias figuras empezaron a vislumbrarse y acercarse. A pesar de la distancia, la figura de Potter era reconocible a cabeza del grupo que se acercaba.

Cuando Harry llego a unos 15 metros de Voldemort, ambos se miraron.

-Vaya...vaya...-canturreo el Lord- Pense que vendrias solo...

-Yo tambien pense que estarias solo, Voldemort...-le espeto el ojiverde mirando al grupo de mortifagos que su enemigo tenia detras.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba, Draco busco con la mirada entre el grupo. El corazon le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Hermione entre ellos. No sabia si alegrarse o aterrarse. Empezo a sentir que los nervios le traicionarian y correria en cualquier momento a abrazarla y sacarla de alli como fuera. Pero no podia...aun no. Tenia que averiguar que pasaria. Hermione, por su parte, recorrio con la vista los enmascarados que habian tras el lord. Preguntandose angustiada si Draco seria uno de ellos. O si estaria muerto en el castillo.

-Estas proponiendome un duelo solos tu y yo, Harry?- Siseo divertido el lord

-Acaso necesitas publico, Tommy?- Le contesto el ojiverde con burla.

Voldemort se tenso visiblemente y siseo con violencia.

-Como sabran entonces lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

-Porque se lo contara aquel que mate al otro...no crees?

-Un duelo enter caballeros, entonces?

-Acaso te asusta la idea?

-Sea entonces...retira a tus amiguitos, Harry...

-Y tu a los tuyos...

Voldemort sin dejar de mirar a Harry a la cara, hizo un gesto con la mano y los mortifagos comenzaron a retroceder, a dispersarse por los laterales. Los aurores, alumnos y profesores que habian tras Harry no necesitaron esa señal. Hicieron lo mismo. Pero dirigiendose en parejas y trios a perseguir a los mortifagos que de los alrededores. Voldemort sonrio, cuando se supo a solas con Harry.

-En serio crees, Harry, que tus amigos podran derrotar a mis seguidores?

-Son solo un grupo de cobardes mortifagos...

-En serio? Y yo que pensaba que eras mas listo...-rio Voldemort- Que te hace pensar, que no tengo un as en la manga, Potter? Que te hace pensar, que no tengo nada mas esperando en el bosque?

Harry se puso nervioso, y giro la cabeza mirando con los ojos como platos los bosques. Acaso seria posible que algo alli los estuviera esperando? Se habrian metido de cabeza en una trampa. Vodemort aprobecho ese desliz, lo apunto velozmente con la varita y grito un expeliarmus. Harry se cayo hacia atrás viendo su varita salir volando hacia los matorrales con temor.

-Harry...Harry...Harry...acaso Dumbledore no te enseño que nunca...nunca...nunca debes perder de vista a tu enemigo durante el combate?- Siseo entusiasmado el mago oscuro acercandose a Harry, que gateaba en el suelo alejandose de el- Lastima...esperaba mas de ti...CRUCIO!

Lo ultimo que vio Harry antes de que un atroz dolor lo recorriera fue la varita de su antiguo director en manos de aquel mal nacido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se parapeto detras de un arbol, y miro por los huecos para los ojos de su mascara a Yaxley. Suspiro. Podria oir a sus "enemigos" intentar no hacer ruido mientras los buscaban. Solo esperaba poder tener una oportunidad. Cuando vio a Yaxley girarse haciendo ruiditos maliciosos a medida que los desprevenidos se acercaban, aprobecho el momento. Le lanzo un desmaius por la espalda. Vio al mortifago caer al suelo. Se acerco lo mas deprisa que pudo sin hacer ruido y sacandose un frasco de un bolsillo de la tunica, le derramo un buen chorro de pocion somnifera en la boca, haciendole caer en un profundo sopor del que no saldria en varios dias.

Recogio la varita de Yaxley, se la guardo por si acaso, y dejandolo alli tirado, se asomo a mirar quienes habian alli. Vio a Tonks, vio una cabeza peliroja a la que no vio la cara, y vio a Neville Longbotton. Haciendo un poco de ruido para que descubrieran la posicion del mortifago caido y se encargaran de el, salio corriendo y desaparecio en la maleza. Tenia mucho trabajo por delante. Y sobretodo, tenia que encontrar a Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Que diablos vamos ha hacer ahora?- Ron intentaba susurrar. Pero sus susurros se podian oir en estereo.

-Baja la voz Ron!- Le espeto Hermione con un hilo de voz. Moody estaba tentado de lanzarle un hechizo silenciador al pelirojo. Quizas uno insonorizador tambien. Caminaba como si llevara zapatos de placas de hierro sobre un suelo enchapado de hojalata.

El trio se quedo inmovil cuando delante de ellos vieron dos destellos rojos. Corretearon hacia alli rodeando lo que debian ser unos mortifagos, y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos. Habian dos encapuchados inconscientes en el suelo. Les quitaron las mascaras de plata para revelar que eran Crabbe y Goyle seniors. Ambos tenian rastros de pocion somnifera en la boca. Y no habia rastro de sus varitas. Aquello era inaudito.

-Que diablos...-mascullo Ron incredulo.

-Parece ser que alguien se nos ha adelantado...-Dijo Ojoloco investigando los dos cuerpos en busca de alguna pista.

Pero Hermione lo vio...un destello plateado, quizas de una mascara, que se vio durante apenas un segundo en la maleza, a varios metros. Luego sencillamente, el destello no estaba. Quizas hubiera sido una ilusion optica. Quizas un espejismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville Longbotton,Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remulus Lupin y Bill Weasley caminaban en estrecha formacion, con el veterano autor cubria al estudiante. A medida que se movian con sigilo por la espesura, cayeron en la cuenta de que poco a poco, la temperatura iba descendiedo. Una sensacion de angustia y tristeza empezo a llenarles el alma, y se miraron entre ellos preocupados. Alli tenian que haber dementores. Y por la intensidad de la depresion que sentian en el ambiente, muchos. Espalda contra espalda, y los cuatro formando una estrella con la que cubrian los cuatro puntos cardinales, con una sola voz, lanzaron sus patronus. Cuatro animales de luz salieron de sus varitas a toda velocidad y comenzaron a girar en un estrecho circulo que se iba ampliando poco a poco, iluminando con su plateada luz los alrededores, donde mas de doscientos dementores danzaban como fantasmas que se cernian sobre sus presas.

Se aferraron a sus mejores recuerdos con desesperacion y la intensidad de la luz subio mientras los dementores parecian freneticos por la repentina violencia con la que los patronus pasaron de la defensa al ataque, Algunas de las fantasmagoricas criaturas sucumbieron, otras sencillamente huyeron, dejando a los 4 combatientes solos con sus patronus, que seguian dibujando circulos alrededor de ellos trazando su danza protectora de luz. Se miraron preocupados. Si aquello los habia estado esperando en bosque...ademas de los mortifagos, iban a tener problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar, cuatro muchachos caminaban varitas en mano con cuatro thestrals trotando tras ellos. No sabian exactamente donde estaban, pero si que estaban buscando. Hasta que el enemigo los encontro a ellos. Lo sintieron antes de verlo. Hacia frio. Demasiado frio.

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, alzo la varita y tras convocar a su patronus, un caballo plateado salio a galope de su varita a toda velocidad, iluminando los aldededores y dejando ver el dementor que iba hacia ellos.

Luna puso una expresion solemne y sacando su varita a una velocidad vertiginosa lanzo su patronus ssurrando el hechizo con la misma voz con la que cualquier otro mortal diria a su madre que baja a comprar unos refrescos. Una liebre plateada y luminosa salio de su varita. Los dos animales de plata y luz acosaron a velocidad vertiginosa a la criatura hasta que la hicieron huir del lugar. Blaise alzo una ceja con cierta diversion.

-Eh Theo...tu novia tiene un bonito conejo...- comento con la comisura de la boca.

Nott abrio mucho los ojos y giro la cabeza hacia el moreno a la misma velocidad que se mueven las placas tectonicas. Miro a su amigo con frialdad calculada unos segundos antes de mover los pies y acercarse caminando a Zabini. Al llegar a su altura su mano salio disparada y le solto al otro slytherin un capon con tanta fuerza que un poco mas y al moreno le saltan los ojos de las cuencas por la impresion.

-Pero que cojones...-mascullo Blaise frotandose el escocido cogote. Nott solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Ni se te ocurra seguir por ahi Blaise...

-Pero me referia al conejo que...

-Blaise! NO!-Le grito Nott en el mismo tono de voz con la que se regañaria a un cachorrito travieso al que has pillado mordisqueandote los zapatos.

-Pero...

-NO!

-Es que yo me referia ha...-la voz de Blaise empezaba a sonar desesperada

-BLAISE!

Zabini se hundio de hombros y miro a Nott con ojos de cordero degollado. Theo se cuadro mirandolo severo.

-No quiero volver a oir comentarios asi ni de Luna ni de su conejo, esta claro?

-Si

-Si que?

-Si Theo...nada de hablar de Luna y su conejo...

Theo lo miro mal unos segundos mas antes de darse por satisfecho mientras Blaise seguia con las orejas gachas sin saber que diablos acababa de pasar. Ginny no habia dicho nada, por que no podia. Estaba doblada por la mitad intentando no caerse al suelo tapandose la boca con las manos mientras se mordia el dorso de las mismas para agunatarse la risa.

Luna tambien los habia oido, y los miraba a todos con cara de sorpresa. Se acerco a las dos serpientes y cogio la mano de su novio con dulzura.

-Theo...no tienes porque enfadarte con Blaise...en serio...no me importa.- Nott miro a Luna con expresion sorprendida y ella le sonrio alentadora añadiendo de modo explicativo- Blaise no es el unico que no sabe diferenciar un conejo de una liebre...

Theo se quedo totalmente descolocado. Y se ruborizo violentamente cuando escucho a su lado la explosiva carcajada de Zabini. Se llevo la mano a la cara palmeandose sobre los ojos. Aquello era demasiado surrealista, hasta para los parametros normales de Luna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bueno chicas,...aqui teneis. Ayer cerre el archivo sin guardar desde mas de la mitad del texto ya escrito y perdi...unas doce paginas. Me frustre tanto que subi la primera mitad sin reescribir lo que perdi. Hoy me he animado y lo he vuelto a escribir. Este capitulo es cortito porque en teoria...es la mitad del que subi ayer. **_

_**Para los que me habeis mandado reviews y mps preguntandome sobre la broma del conejo...era un chiste facil con un juego de palabras. Tened presente que el conejo, ademas de un animalito adorable, peludito y con largos bigotes...en españa es un vulgarismo muy coloquial con el cual uno se puede referir a cierta parte de la anatomia femenina situada entre las piernas de las mujeres...a ver si asi entendeis la conversacion y porque Theo se puso como se puso...**_

_**CAPITULO 32 En el calor de la batalla IV (B)**_

-Lo ves, Harry? Solo has estado retrasando lo invitable...-susurro Voldemort en tono casi paternal- En serio creias que un simple niño con mas suerte que talento cuyos unicos meritos magicos eran tener escuadrones de descerebrados fanaticos cubriendole las espaldas podria hacer algo en el momento de la verdad contra el mago mas poderoso que ha pisado este mundo desde el mismisimo Merlin?

Harry se retorcia en el suelo con la boca llena de hojarrasca y el sabor de la tierra en la lengua bajo los efectos de Crucio.

-Pero no creas que soy un desalmado capaz de matar a un niño sin piedad Harry...-susurro de nuevo con un toque de diversion sadica en la voz- No...no...no. Primero te enseñare lo que es realmente un mago, Harry. Tomatelo como un favor personal. Y para que no puedas decir que no soy considerado, quiero que sepas que solo te matare cuando me lo supliques cuando no soportes mas el dolor. Por que no te equivoques Harry...si habias pensado que una autentica batalla, en la vida real...no es otra cosa que puro dolor...te equivocabas. Y me encargare de que mueras con esa leccion bien aprendida...CRUCIO!

Harry comenzo a gritar. Se retorcia sobre si mismo en un universo privado de dolor, bajo la atenta y regocijada mirada de voldemort. Aquello se prolongo durante lo que a Harry le parecio una eternidad. Sus huesos parecian haberse convertido en bloques de alambre de espino trenzado que se retorcia desgarandole los musculos. Su sangre le causaba la sensacion de que era plomo derretido abrasandole las venas y las arterias. Cada bocanada de aire era un suplicio pues era como respirar azufre en incandescente y ceniza. Cada fibra de su piel parecia expandirse y querer explotar. Su piel parecia encogersele y estrangularle por segundos. Se sentia atravesado por agujas de hielo que le provocaban calambres, se sentia arder y consumirse como si cada celula de su ser se calcinara y helara al mismo tiempo. Perdio la consciencia de si mismo, de la realidad, de su entorno. Se olvido de quien era, de donde estaba, de que sucedia. Solo existia el dolor.

Crucio tras crucio, Harry acabo gritando. Llorando. Pero no suplico. De hecho, no dijo nada mas que inconexas incoherencias y desvarios. Voldemort acabo parando. Solo porque dejo de parecerle divertido ver a Potter retorciendose miserablemente en el suelo.

-Vas a suplicarme que te mate ya, Harry?

-Tu...Tu...-Intento volcalizar el ojiverde con cierta difucultad, los espasmos no se lo ponian facil- Vete...a tomar...por culo...

Voldemort solto una despectiva carcajada

-Luego dicen que nos yo un caballero y no tengo paciencia con los niños...-dijo incando inclinandose sobre el tembloroso cuerpo adolescente y mirandolo con desprecio- Voy ha hacerte un favor, Harry...dejare que mueras con tu orgullo intacto. Dejare que mueras con cierta dignidad. Pero no te equivoques Harry...no hago esto por la bondad de mi corazon. Es que simplemente no quiero que te vuelvas un demente balbuceante y babeante por culpa de los crucios. Entonces no serias divertido. Y pese a la satisfaccion que me causaria ver las caras de todos tus amigos al ver a lo que te habrias reducido...ver como sus esperanzas mueren al ver al muchacho que tenia que salvarles convertido en un memo que necesita cambios de pañales y alimentacion intravenosa...la profecia me lo impide...ninguno podra vivir mientras el otro no muera. Lo ves Harry? A que eres un chico afortunado?

Harry le habria escupido en un ojo si no hubiera tenido la boca tan seca y llena de tierra. Enfoco los ojos y vio como Voldemort lo apuntaba con la varita de Dumbledore.

-No solo te va a matar el mago mas poderoso, Potter...lo hara con la varita de la muerte! No te sientes honrado? Ahora...adios Harry. Diria que ha sido un placer conocerte...pero mentiria. Avada Kadavra.

Un fogonazo verde cego a Harry unos segundos. Despues, todo se puso oscuro. Cuando Voldemort vio que el cuerpo de su nemesis se dejaba de mover, sonrio con sadismo y se toco el brazo, convocando a sus mortifagos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sabes Ginny...-comento Luna en voz baja- Tonks me dijo que el patronus y su forma tienen cierta relacion con las emociones y con aquellos a quienes amamos...

-En serio? Pues no se que puede tener Blaise en comun con un caballo...-La voz de la peliroja fue convirtiendose en un hilo a medida que comenzaba a ruborizarse con violencia, conteniendose las ganas de girarse y mirar al slytherin. Luna seguia mirandola con inocencia.

A sus espaldas Blaise se contenia las ganas de reir, y sin proponerselo, se habia cuadrado e hinchaba el pecho, mientras su ya de por si desmedid-o orgullo se crecia por momentos. Theo a su lado se hundio de hombros, sabiendo que su amigo le pavonearia de lo que acaban de oir durante años y años y años...

-Ginny...te encuentras bien?- Susurro Luna al ver el acaloro de su amiga

-Si...

-Asi que Blaise si tiene algo que te recuerda a un caballo?- pregunto Luna sin ser consciente de que metia el dedo en una yaga muy muy violenta.

-Mejor dejemos el tema Luna...-se apresuro a decir la peliroja. Theo se dijo a si misma que tenia que darle las gracias a la Weasley mas tarde por eso.

-Pues sinceramente...-Luna se llevo distraida un dedo a los labios mientras pensaba- Yo no se porque mi patronus sigue siendo una liebre...tu crees que Theo puede tener algo que sea como un conejo?

Se hizo un terrible silencio incomodo. Theo queria morirse alli mismo. Ginny no sabia donde mirar. Blaise miro a Luna parpadeando, y una picara sonrisa comenzo a aletearle en las comisuras de los labios.

-Luna..-canturreo el moreno, rezumando inocencia y buenintencionalismo por todos los poros de su piel- Si quieres yo te puedo decir algunas de las cosas por las que son famosos los conejos...-Al ver como Theo se giraba para fulminarle con la mirada añadio con el mismo tono jugueton de voz- como mero ejercicio didactico...cultural...educativo...

Theo volvio a agradecerle a Ginny que se acercara e hiciera callar a Blaise, aunque eso conllevara que Zabini se llevara un segundo pescozon en lo que llevaban de noche desde que se habian metido en el bosque.

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron su camino, en busca de enemigos. Sin darse cuenta de que en uno de los matorrales, cerca de alli, habian tres mortifagos. Dos de ellos se revolcaban por el suelo tras haberse quitado las mascaras y se tapaban las bocas con las manos intentando que no se les viera ni oyera. El otro estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados, hechando humo por las orejas.

Cuando los 4 muchachos se hubieron alejado, y los dos mortifagos muertos de risa se calmaron, se acercaron a su compañero.

-Vaya...asi que conejos...eh?-Dijo uno

-Joder...esto si que no me lo esperaba...a lo mejor es cosa de familia...-Dijo el otro

-Iros a la mierda los dos...-les espeto con furia el tercero, que no era otro que el Sr Nott

XXXXXXXXX

Draco seguia con su particular guerra de guerrillas. En el bolsillo interior de su tunica, tenia ya media docena de las varitas de sus "compañeros". Delante de el, habian otros tres. Dos de ellos se revolcaban de risa en el suelo mientras un tercero les gritaba furioso. En el momento que el mortifago furioso le dio la espala le lanzo un desmaius por la espalda. Dos petrifucs totalus rapidamente lanzados dejaron a los otros dos con las caras desencajadas de risa y en una posicion degradante para ser sorprendidos. Los inmovilizo como al resto, les quito las varitas, y sintio como el Lord los convocaba. Suspiro, y se perdio de nuevo en el bosque,

Segundos despues de que el platinado desapareciera, del otro lado del claro, Hagrid y Tonks salieron de su escondite.

-Que ha sido eso?- pregunto el semigigante con cierta inquietud

-Un mortifago atacando a sus compañeros y facilitandonos la tarea...-la aurora de pelo rosa alzo las cejas incredula a lo que acababa de ver

-Eso es bueno...no?

-Es algo que no habia visto nunca, Hagrid

-Reconociste la mascara?

-No...debe de ser uno de los nuevos...-Tonks se callo en seco. No sabia porque...dos recuerdos acaban de asaltarla. Y los dos tenian que ver con Hermione Granger. Uno de ellos era la chica llevandola a ver a una Narcisa Malfoy inconsciente en una habitacion del caldero. El otro era la informacion sobre ataques que la griffindor les habia estado dando durante todo un año, tan precisa y exacta que le habian hecho pensar que o bien la chica era clarividente o bien tenia un topo. Sacudio la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Ya sacaria conclusiones luego.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry abrio los ojos y fue cegado por un total y absoluto desconcierto. Parpadeo un par de vcces, y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitacion amplia. Tirado en el suelo. Todo a su alrededor era gris, ligeramente irreal y desdibujado. Miro sus manos, y las vio como siempre. Se sentia como un giron de tela de colores cosido a modo de parche en un tejido opaco y raido. Un lamento quejumbroso lo saco de su ensoñacion, se giro y vio a una criatura lastimera agazapada en una esquina. Volvio a mirar hacia delante para incorporarse y levantarse del suelo, y por si no estaba lo bastante descolocado y sorprendido, se encontro de frente con un sonriente Dumbledore que le tendia una mano para ayudarle.

-Hola, Harry.

-Joder!- mascullo el ojiverde haciendo que el anciano y difunto director alzara una ceja- Tu estas muerto!

-Si...asi es. Me alegra que no hayas perdido la capacidad de notar lo evidente, Harry...

-Eso quiere decir que yo tambien lo estoy?

-Esa pregunta tiene dos posibles respuestas Harry,...una que seria un "no exactamente" y otra que empezaria con un "si" y continuaria con un pero.

-No se porque tengo la sensacion de que en cualquiera de los dos casos hay una muy larga explicacion de la que no voy a librarme...verdad?- Mascullo molesto el ojiverde levantandose del suelo. El anciano director solo sonrio divertido por la situacion.

-Antes de las explicaciones...Dime Harry...que paso?

-Voldemort me hincho a Crucios y acabo lanzandome un Avada. Ah! Eso despues de que atacara el colegio y masacrara de manera brutal a un monton de estudiantes...-El leon miraba irritado al anciano.

-Lamento oir eso...-Dumbledore parecia realmente afectado.

-No fue culpa suya...

-En parte si lo fue Harry...jugue durante mucho tiempo ha hacer las cosas a escondidas de todos. Oculte demasiados secretos, y eso tiene un precio. Pero supongo que habras resuelto las pistas que te di, no es cierto?

-Que pistas?- Harry lo miro sin comprender.

-Las que te llevaron a las reliquias de la muerte...-Dumbledor le sonrio alentadora

-Las...reliquias de la que?- Harry abrio los ojos como platos. Esta vez fue el turno de Dumbledore de poner cara de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-Harry...no descifrasteis los simbolos? En el libro de cuentos? El mensaje de la snitch? No seguiste las pistas?

-Eh... que simbolos? habia un mensaje en la snitch?

Dumbledore abrio aun mas los ojos y segundos despues se llevo la palma de la mano a la cara sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Me pase los ultimos meses de mi vida devanandome los sesos para idear un plan para que descubrierais el plan de Voldemort...

-Director...-Harry respiro hondo exasperandose a medida que se le acababa la paciencia- No quisiera sonar irrespetuoso y esas cosas...pero es que esto me supera...asi que...simple y llanamente... De que cojones me esta hablando? De que va todo esto?

-Harry...Voldemort buscaba una varita muy especial...una con la que no tuviera problemas como los que tenia con la tuya...por ser varitas gemelas. Buscaba la varita mas poderosa que existe. La varita de la muerte. Mi varita.

-Si...eso ya lo se- Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad que acababa de oir- me mato con ella.

-Pues la varita era una de las reliquias de la muerte. Habian tres. Una varita, una capa, y un anillo...

-Aja...-Harry se cruzo de brazos, sabia que la paciencia no le duraria mucho mas.

-Yo tenia esa varita desde hace mucho...esa varita, tambien llamada de sauco, tiene una larga y sangrienta historia. Las varitas escogen a su mago, eso ya lo sabes. Pero cuando un mago pierde ante otro, tiene derecho sobre su varita. La varita de sauco es una excepcion, porque solo, unica y exclusivamente puede cambiar de amo si su anterior usuario es derrotado, entiendes?

-Si...pero sigo esperando que diga algo que me explique que diablos ha estado pasando sin que yo me enterara, director...-Dumbledore miro a Harry y suspiro.

-Esta bien, Harry...yo era el ultimo usuario de la varita, y no quise que Voldemort la tuviera. Por eso le pedi a Snapes que me matara. Pero yo me moria de todas formas, asi que el no me derroto, yo me deje vender, entiendes? Por eso Snapes no paso a ser el siguiende dueño. La varita fue liberada, y según la tradicion, eso quiere decir que paso a ser propiedad de su legitima familia, el ultimo heredero de la familia original que la poseyo.

-Y quienes eran?

-Los Malfoy.

-Que?

-Draco Malfoy seria el siguiente dueño.

-Me esta diciendo que alguien que derrotara a Malfoy pasaria a ser el dueño?

-Si...

-Yo lo derrote en su casa y le quite la varita...

Dumbledore sonrio.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora tu eres el dueño de la varita.

-GENIAL- grito Harry- Tengo una puta varita legendaria de poder ilimitado, y no solo no me habia enterado, si no que Voldemort me acaba de matar con ella! Cojonudo director...no se le ocurrio contarme todo esto un poquito antes? Quizas solo lo suficiente como para que no me hubiera pateado el culo de una manera humillante?

-Supongo que me merezco algo asi...si...-Dumbledore se removio incomodo ante el arrebato del muchacho- Pero ya te he dicho que no estas muerto harry...no del todo.

-Y eso que mierdas quiere decir?

-Que la decision es tuya.- Dumbledore se dio cuenta que en ese momento, Harry no estaba para charlas metafisicas y filosofias nihilistas sobre los estados de la existencia y se apresuro a continuar hablando antes de que el muchacho abriera la boca- Harry,...Voldemort tenia un horrocrux mas. Uno que el ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Uno que creo accidentalmente.

-Y no me lo podria haber dicho antes de que me enfrentara a el?- La frustracion de Harry era mas que evidente

-No, no podia hacerlo...porque el tenia que derrotarte. Harry...ese ultimo horrocrux...eras tu. Tu cicatriz

-Que?

-Por eso estabais unidos...por eso veias lo que el veia...por eso podias meterte en su mente y el en la tuya. Llevabas sin saberlo un pedazo de su alma dentro de tu cicatriz. Voldemort acaba de derrotarse a si mismo sin saberlo.

-Vale...suponiendo que todo lo que me ha contado sea cierto...-Potter se tallo el pueente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, controlando sus nervios a duras penas- me esta usted diciendo que durante todo este tiempo usted ha sabido...o al menos sospechado que yo tenia un pedazo de voldemort dentro de mi...que he estado sufriendo por ello...que he tenido pesadillas...que las tendre si salgo de estas por todo lo que ese malnacido me ha hecho, por todo lo que he visto a traves de el...me esta usted diciendo que durante todo este tiempo...no solo ha jugado conmigo, si no que me ha manipulado, me ha escondido informacion, me ha obligado a vivir con los Dudsley aun a pesar de que sabia como me trataban...Y NO SE LE OCURRIO NI POR UN PUTO MINUTO DECIRME LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO? NO PENSO QUE YO QUERRIA SABER LA VERDAD? QUE YO MERECIA SABERLO? QUE TENIA DERECHO A ELEGIR?

-Harry yo...-Dumbledore retrocedio ante la ira creciente del muchacho, incapaz de reprocharle nada dado que eran verdades como puños.

-Tu? TU QUE!- Harry avanzo hasta quedarse a escasos centimetros del acongojado mago y le clavo un acusador dedo en el pecho- Yo te apreciaba! Te admiraba! Hice siempre lo que me pediste! Y ahora me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo no solo has estado jugando conmigo como con un puto peon en una partida de ajedrez si no que me has usado para tus tretas y estratagemas sin ni siquiera decirme en que narices me estaba metiendo! Yo confie en ti!

-Harry lo siento...

-Y UNA MIERDA LO SIENTES! Mirate! Pero tu te estas oyendo? Antes siquiera de preguntarme que tal estaba, o de decirme un maldito "sientate, que tenemos que hablar" me has preguntado por como iban tus planes! Ni siquiera me has preguntado por mi, maldita sea!

-Harry tienes que comprender...

-No! Comprende tu esto! Me he jugado la vida por ti! Una y otra vez! Y ahora me entero que ni siquiera despues de muerto me he librado de tus intrigas y tus conspiraciones y sigo pagando el precio por tus errores y tu secretismo!

Dumbledore suspiro dolido. Pero sabia que no tenia derecho a replicar. A fin de cuentas, era todo verdad.

-Era por un bien mayor...-Dijo como unica excusa posible.

-Sabes lo mas triste de todo, Director?- Le espeto con voz acida el ojiverde. Cuando el anciano alzo los ojos y lo miro, Harry sonrio con amargura- Que si tan necesario era, solo tendrias que haberlo pedido. Solo tendrias que habermelo dicho. No hubieras tenido engañarme ni esconderme nada. Lo habria hecho igualmente. Pero no...tu tenias que hacerlo a tu manera...verdad?

-No queria hacerte daño...Harry...

-Buen trabajo entonces. Estoy muerto.

-No lo estas...-Dumbledore alzo la mano y la apoyo en el hombro del muchacho, esperando con cierta inquietud que el ojiverse se apartara o lo rechazara. Se sorprendio al ver que el joven no lo hacia, y solo lo miraba furioso y sorprendido- Lo que esta muriendo en ti, es el horrocrux. Tu solo estas aquí arrastrado por esa...muerte del alma de Tom. Tu puedes volver. Es lo que trataba de decirte. Y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Como?- repuso secamente Harry

-Eso que ves ahi...-dijo señalando a la patetica criatura del rincon- Es el alma de voldemort. O el pedazo que tu tenias dentro...cuando el muera, tu podras elegir volver...o seguir hacia delante.

-Asi de simple?- Le espeto el menor con escepticismo

-Ya te he dicho que esstoy aquí para ayudarte, Harry...es mi intento por redimirme de mis errores contigo...yo te mostrare el camino de regreso si asi lo eliges.

Harry miro al anciano unos segundos con las cejas alzadas de incredulidad y luego suspiro resignado.

-Esta bien, Director...digame como...

-Antes de eso...hay algo mas que debes saber, Harry...

-Sorprendame...- El muchacho rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco

-No puedo contartelo todo, porque les prometi a dos personas que guardaria el secreto...pero debes saber que no eres el unico en el que he puesto mis esperanzas. El año pasado,...alguien mas demostro tener la capacidad y la voluntad para cambiar el curso de esta guerra. Alguien mas demostro que podia hacer algo...algo que nadie mas podria. Alguien que quizas, marcara la diferencia...

Potter miro a su director con curiosidad, y este contunio hablando.

-Harry...del mismo modo que yo confie en Snapes, pese a que nadie mas lo hacia, y tuve mis motivos para ello...piensen lo que piensen los demas...hay alguien en quien debes confiar. Y no me preguntes porque...porque eso es algo que solo esa persona debera contarte, si decide hacerlo. Pero aun asi...Harry...confia de Draco.

Dumbledore sonrio con tristeza al ver la expresion pasmada del muchacho. Estaba seguro que eso no se lo habia esperado.

-Y ahora...dejame que te muestre el camino...

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco fue el primero en llegar al claro donde Voldemort reia regocijado por su victoria, El corazon se le encogio al ver el cadaver del Griffindor en el suelo. Con el leon muerto, sus esperanzas morian con el. Aun asi, con paso ausente, se acerco al cadaver.

-Draco...que haces?- musito el señor oscuro

-Eh...comprobar que esta muerto, mi Lord...

-Acaso dudas de mi capacidad?

-No milord...pero no seria la primera vez que el niño que sobrevivio se muestra extremadamente testarudo a la hora de aceptar la muerte...no creeis? Nunca debemos confiar en que alguien esta muerto a no ser que veamos el cadaver...y aun asi, a veces podemos equivocarnos.

Voldemort rio ante las palabras de uno de sus mas jovenes y prometedores seguidores. Y asintio con la cabeza.

Draco camino hasta el cuerpo de su compañero de colegio, y se arrodillo a su lado. Con disimulo cogio la varita de Harry y suspiro con tristeza. Alargo los dedos y toco el cuello del ojiverde y dando un respiongo, se dio cuenta que tenia pulso. Con sumo cuidado de no ser visto por el señor oscuro, sacudio los hombros de Harry.

El griffindor se habia sentido aterrado en el momento que supo que Malfoy se le acercaba. Dumbledore le habia dicho por alguna demente razon de que confiara en el platinado, y estaba claro que ahora no tendria mas opcion. Cuando le toco el cuello, su suerte estuvo hechada. Y mas cuando Malfoy le sacudio el hombro como para despertarlo. Harry abrio los ojos y se encontro con la penetrante mirada acerada del Malfoy. Para su pasmo, con mucha delicadeza, el slytherin escurrio su perdida varita en la mano.

-Mi Lord...-dijo Draco en voz alta guiñandole un ojo a Harry- Potter esta muerto.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33: Besos en el bosque

-Mi Lord...-dijo Draco en voz alta guiñandole un ojo a Harry- Potter esta muerto.

Harry no cabia en si de asombro. Malfoy no solo acaba de cubrirle las espaldas, si no que le habia dado una oportunidad contra el Lord Tenebroso, quien le creia muerto. No conforme con eso, muy disimuladamente, Malfoy acababa tambien de devolverle su varita.

-Bien...Bien...-comento Voldemort con una sonrisa- Ahora solo falta esperar a que vengan todos...

-Esto es para ti...-apenas susurro Malfoy metiendose una mano en el bolsillo y entregandole a Haarry un frasco lleno del humo plateado de los recuerdos de Snapes- De parte de Severus...cuando todo esto acabe, miralo.

Malfoy no le dio tiempo a Harry a decir nada, y levantandose con elegancia, se espolso las hojas de su tunica de mortifago. El ojiverde solo atino a guardarse el frasco conmocionado en el bolsillo del pantalon con mucho cuidado de no ser visto u oido.

Solo cuatro mortifagos aparecieron, Draco sonrio. El resto estarian dormidos desperdigados por el bosque. Pero poco a poco, tambien aparecieron otros. Los primeros fueron Tonks, Hagrid y Lupin, seguidos de cerca por Neville, la familila Weasley casi al completo, Alastor, Hermione, y el cuarteto a quienes seguian los thestrals. En aquel claro, se hizo el silencio.

Los dos grupos se apuntaron con las varitas, y en el medio de todos, Harry seguia tirado en el suelo con Draco enmascarado a su lado. Voldemort caminaba impavido y tranquilo entre sus mortifagos.

-Aqui estamos todos de nuevo...-comenzo el Lord- Y ya veis...Potter esta muerto. Y yo vivo. La profecia se ha cumplido...y con el destino sellado, y vuestras esperanzas muertas junto al niño que vivio y acabo muerto por creerse capaz de un imposible...deberiais ser sensatos y doblegaros. Toda resistencia sera inutil. Asi que os toca decidir,...uniros a mi, o uniros a ellos- sentencio señalando a los rescoldos humeantes que iluminaban la noche desde las ruinas del castillo.

Mientras el mago hablaba, Draco miro a Hermione. Y el corazon se le encogio al contemplar como no podia apartar los ojos de su amigo, al que creia muerto. Como sus brillantes ojos color miel se empañaban, se iban aguando, y acababan desbordandose. Draco se sentia perdido. Acababa de darle una oportunidad a Potter...pero habia perdido la suya. Estaba situado en el medio de un campo de batalla.

No estaba con los mortifagos, aunque llevara su ropa y su marca. No estaba con los buenos, porque el no era un heroe. Estaba en medio del fuego cruzado, y supo que pasara lo que pasara, no saldria bien parado. Si se movia o se decantaba, seria acribillado por cualquiera de los dos bandos. Suspiro con resignacion, y se quedo quieto a ver que pasaba, esperando una oportunidad para actuar.

-Son solo cuatro...-mascullo Ginny con rabia, cegada por las lagrimas de nuevo

-Cinco si contamos al Lord...-corrigio Theo con cierto resquemor en la voz

-Bueno...nosotros somos casi una veintena...- La voz de Blaise sonaba a medio camino entre el optimismo mas exacerbado y la determinacion suicida.

-Pero si Harry Potter no pudo...como podriamos nosotros?- Ron no podia ni articular con claridad. Estaba en estado de shock, No podia apartar los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Que crees que Harry te habria dicho, Ronald Weasley?- La susurrante y soñadora voz de Luna recorrio el grupo de opositores al Lord como un balsamo – que creeis que el nos habria pedido que hicieramos? Que creeis que habria querido?

-El habria luchado- Lupin alzo su varita y apunto a los enmascarados con determinacion

-No habria querido que esto acabara asi...-Tonks apoyo a su marido y alzo tambien su varita, mientras su pelo cambiaba y se teñia de rojo sangre.

-Yo no pienso rendirme ahora y dejar que ese psicopata pueda ponerle una mano encima a mis niño!- La voz de Hagrid sono como un rugido de batalla mientras el amenazador chasquido de su ballesta pendia como una amenaza mientras la amartillaba y quitaba el seguro.

-Ahhhh-Voldemort siseaba divertido- Asi que vamos a jugar a los heroes...permitidme que os ilustre de una manera sencilla como acaban los idiotas que no solo me desafian, si no que lo hacen amparados bajo los grandes ideales de la justicia y la rectitud...

Voldemort se acerco a Harry y con uno de sus pies golpeo las piernas del muchacho

-Veis?- comento riendo mientras todos los amigos del ojiverde lo apuntaban violentamente con sus varitas

-No lo toques mal nacido!- Le grito Neville furioso- no te atrevas a tocarle...

-o que?- Voldemort miro a Longbotton con una ladina sonrisa- Que pasara si lo vuelvo a tocar? Me lanzaras un expeliarmus? Te acercaras a mi y me golpearas en la mejilla con uno de tus blancos e inmaculados guantes de Griffindor? Adelante muchacho...si quieres retarme...da un paso a delante. A ver si eres tan insensato aunque valiente como Potter y te bates conmigo en duelo singular...

Neville vacilo un segundo, y eso hizo que los mortifagos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Porque no te bates con alguien de tu tamaño, Voldemort?- Le espeto Alastor Moody dando un paso al frente. Tonks y Lupin, asi como Bill Weasley lo siguieron.

-por la sencilla razon de que no hay ni uno solo de vosotros que este a mi nivel...Auror- Se carcajeo el mago oscuro- Yo no me ensucio las manos tocando basura...

Nada mas decir eso, Bellatrix perdio la poca calma que le quedaba, y con una desquiciada carcajada lanzo un avada que Hagrid esquivo apenas por los pelos, y solo porque los gemelos Weasley lo empujaron y lo hicieron a un lado.

Por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche, aunque a menor escala, empezo una batalla campal. Los aurores presentes y los miembros de la orden se dispersaron rodeando a Voldemort y acosandolo a hechizos, sin darle tregua ni descanso ni opcion a contraataque. Los demas, emprendieron un ataque mas directo a los mermados mortifagos, obligandolos a retroceder y alejarse de su amo. Draco solo atino a tirarse al suelo, rodar, y alejarse como pudo distanciandose de los dos bandos en contienda.

Esta vez, era una caceria. Nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo que esa noche habia pasado, hubiera sido por nada. No despues de que Harry hubiera muerto. Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y Neville seguidos de algunos estudiantes mas comenzaron a perseguir de cerca a los mortifagos. En paralelo a ellos, Ginny, Luna, Theo y Blaise los seguian abriendose en abanico para peinar la zona que iban cubriendo. Las risas desquiciadas de Bellatrix los guiaban.

Nadie se habia dado cuenta de que un unico enmascarado corria tras ellos. Y aun menos, de que ese mortifago iba rezando para llegar a tiempo, y poder proteger a su leona.

Cuando Draco salio a una zona mas despejada, cerca de un riachuelo, la batalla ya habia empezado. Pudo ver a Neville sangrando por la frente y a uno de los gemelos agarrandose lo que quedaba de una de sus orejas, y a Hermione gritando ordenes mientras Ron lanzaba hechizos como un poseso. El rubio ojigris se quedo paralizado unos momentos, mientras veia a su tia saltar entre las rocas lanzando avadas en todas direcciones. Y tomo su decision.

Corrio hacia sus compañeros de colegio y vio a Hermione parapetarse tras una piedra, cambio de direccion y corrio hacia ella arrancandose la mascara de mortifago casi de un tiron. A la castaña se le helo la sangre al ver a Draco a plena carrera, y mas cuando le lanzo en su regazo su mascara de plata y saltando por encima de ella, grito un petrificus totalus mientras aun estaba en el aire que derribo a Bellatrix con una desquiciada y sorprendida expresion en su rostro.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, Draco ya habia derribado a dos mortifagos mas a los que habia pillado desprevenidos con su cambio de bando. Los gemelos por su parte, habian dado buena cuenta de Lucius volviendolo loco antes de dejarlo inconsciente con sus juguetes e ingenios. Cuando los 4 mortifagos hubieron sido reducidos, todos se dieron cuenta de que habia uno mas. Uno que se habia quitado la mascara y que permanecia en pie en medio de todos ellos.

-Vaya...se nos escapaba uno...-canturreo Fred divertido.

Draco ni se inmuto, se quito la capucha y se giro hacia Hermione, tirando a los pies de la leona su varita y abriendo las manos sin decir nada.

Blaise y Theo no atinaban a decir nada viendo ahi a su compañero, y solo se miraron ente ellos confundidos por su reaccion.

-Tu...-Esta vez era Ron, bullendo de rabia e indignacion al ver a Draco- Maldito malnacido...

-Ron...espera...-Hermione corrio al lado de su amigo tras recoger la varita de Draco intentando calmarlo.

Pero antes de que el pelirojo pudiera alzar su varita y antes incluso de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera asimilar lo sucedido...todos lo notaron. Frio. Hacia mucho frio de pronto. Por la espalda de Draco, una docena de dementores se acercaban a toda prisa. Ron sonrio con sadismo.

El grupo retocedio mientras Hermione gritaba. Draco se giro, y el mundo se le cayo a los pies. Estaba solo. Con un monton de idiotas que lo consideraban un enemigo a sus espaldas, un monton de dementores iendo hacia el y desarmado. Una brutal tristeza, una depresion sin limites lo hizo doblarse por la mitad y caer al suelo abrazandose a si mismo sin respiracion.

Ron agarro a Hermione y la arrastro hacia atrás.

-Ese imbecil tendra lo que se merece...-mascullo Ron riendo

-Ron...-Hermione apenas podia hablar, solo podia ver las tunicas flotantes acercandose peligrosamente a Draco mientras una sensacion de desesperada angustia le atenazaba el corazon

-No te preocupes...pagara por lo que te hizo...ese mamon nunca debio torturarte en aquel sotano...

-Ron no …..-Hermione apenas podia hablar. Sentia como si nunca pudiera volver a ser feliz. No lo comprendia. No estaban lo bastante cerca de los dementores para que la afectaran de ese modo. Alzo la varita en un intento desesperado- Expecto...Patronus...

Nada sucedió. Aterrorizada, volvio a lanzar el hechizo tres veces mas sin que su plateada nutria apareciera.

-Pero que haces?- Ron no dejaba de mirarla asombrado.

-Salvalo...Expecto patronus!- A Hermione se le nublaba la vista por momentos. Draco, ahovillado en el suelo, solo, a una veintena de metros, tenia a los dementores casi encima-Expecto patronus! Expetocto Patrunus!

Nada sucedió.

-Es solo un asqueroso mortifago!

-Ron! Sal...salvalo...salvalo...-Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de coger a Hermione cuando puso los ojos en branco, y tiritando, se derrumbo en redondo inconsciente. Nada mas tocarla, el pelirojo se asusto. Estaba mortalmente fria.

-Pero que diablos esta pasando?- Ginnyse acercaba corriendo, con Luna a su lado. Pese a que lo habian visto todo, no se habian percatado de quien era el mortifago que estaba siendo cercado por los dementores

XXXXXXXXX

-Asi que sereis vosotros los que os enfrenteis a mi,...

Harry rezaba. Faltaba tan poco...solo unos metros mas, y Voldemort habria pasado su posicion en el suelo, y podria alzarse a sus espaldas.

-La verdad...es que me lo habeis puesto muy facil...-dijo mirando la variopinta multitud que tenia delante- Una traidora a la sangre casada con un perro...una familia de traidores pelirojos que no han hecho nada util en su vida...un auror mas muerto que vivo que ha perdido tantas partes de su cuerpo que dificilmente se le podria seguir llamando humano...

-Callate y lucha!- le grito Hagrid

-Ah!- canturreo Voldemort divertido- me olvidaba el engendro medio gigante que Dumbledore tenia de mascota y usaba para que le cuidara el jardin...

Un paso, otro...ya faltaba poco. Harry seguia con los ojos cerrados con fuerza prestando toda la atencion que podia al ruido de las pisadas del lord.

-No sabia que tuvierais tanta prisa por morir...-dijo Voldemort con sorna- En serio creeis que tenis algo que hacer contra mi?- Voldemort alcanzo la posicion de Harry, y dando un paso mas, la supero- Pero no os preocupeis,...ya que teneis tanta prisa por morir, os complacere. A fin de cuentas...quien muerto esta, muerto se queda...

-Yo no estaria tan seguro, EXPELIARMUS!

Harry se levanto a la velocidad del rayo y desarmo a Voldemort golpeandolo por la espalda. El mago oscuro salio despedido y acabo de bruces contra el suelo. Corrio hacia la varita de sauco y la recogio del suelo. Voldemort se levanto lentamente, mientras los aurores y los miembros de la orden miraban a Harry con los ojos desorbitados.

-Harry! Estas vivo!- Grito Molly al borde del desmayo

El Lord aullo y se abalanzo sobre Harry con las garras por delante antes de que una salva de hechizos variados salieran disapradas de una docena de varitas y lo golpearan todos a la vez. Inluso Harry le lanzo un desmais al verse atacado. El cuerpo de Voldemort salio disparado hacia atrás y se derrumbo sobre unas piedras. De pura casualidad, su cuerpo inconsciente golpeo uno de los cantos con la sien y su cabeza se abrio con un sonido de sandia al partise. Estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

Cuando Tonks se acerco e investigo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa

-Menuda muerte mas triste y patetica...

-Era un mortal a fin de cuentas, querida...-susurro Lupin contagiado por la sonrisa de su mujer.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho...el mago mas poderoso y siniestro del mundo muerto al ser golpeado en la cabeza por una piedra al caer...-Moody se carcajeo con su voz ronca.

-Es algo que Voldemort nunca tuvo en cuenta...-dijo Harry con tristeza- la fragilidad del cuerpo humano. No solo la magia puede hacernos daño...muchas cosas pueden herirnos. Tenia tanto miedo a la muerte que se preparo para resistir los hechizos mas poderosos...sin pensar siquiera que algo tan simple como una piedra...tambien puede quitarnos la vida.

El grupo fue rodeando el cadaver de voldemort, cuando un grito proviniente del bosque los saco de sus divagaciones. Harry se tenso. Habia reconocido esa voz.

-HERMIONE!

El ojiverde, con su varita y la de sauco en las manos, corrio hacia la espesura. Se habia olvidado de que sus amigos estaban enfrentandose a los mortifagos restantes. Y se habia olvidado de que Draco, tambien estaba entre ellos.

No tardo mas de unos pocos minutos en llegar. Habia dementores a lo lejos revoloteando sobre el convulso cuerpo de alguien, y a cierta distancia, sus amigos rodeaban el cuerpo de Hermione, tendido inconsciente en el suelo.

De pronto lo vio. De entre los labios de Hermione, salia una pequeña y brillante esfera de luz. Mientras su cuerpo caia laxo. Harry alzo los ojos. Y vio quien yacia entre los dementores. Era Draco.

El alma de Hermione salio disparada hacia el cuerpo del Slytherin, de entre cuyos labios, salia su propia alma mientras era arrancaeda por los besos de los dementores. Harry alzo la varita de sauco sin darse cuenta y aullo su patronus. Su ciervo plateado salio como una bala a toda velocidad, mientras el griffindor solo rezaba por que llegara a tiempo.

Solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente. Solo uno. Porque cuando los dementores besaban a Draco, tambien el alma de Hermione era afectada?

Algo en su cabeza, hizo clic. Y su mente se lleno de flashes inconexos.

Flash: el mapa del merodeador, cuando Hermione estaba supuestamente de viaje: mostraba sus dos nombres en una sola cinta.

Flash: cuando llego la carta de Hermione, con el sello de slytherin. Y el extraño comportamiento de Draco durante ese tiempo. Es mas...no habia sido el propio Draco quien habia dicho cuando le preguntaron por su amiga "no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza"?

Flash: Alguien le habia enseñado a jugar a quidditch a Hermione, y en posicion de buscadora. Como Draco.

Flash: Hermione habia aparecido un dia en su escondite con la madre de Draco...y ella habia dicho que alguien le habia pedido que la cuidara.

Flash: Hermione sabia todos los ataques de los mortifagos con antelacion. Como si alguien se los dijera. Como si tuviera un informador entre las filas del enemigo.

Flash: Hermione habia conseguido la espada de la casa de Draco en un solo dia. Y colarse en la camara de gringotts de los tios de Draco en esa misma mañana.

Flash: Draco los habia pillado en la sala de los menesteres, y no los habia delatado.

Flash: Draco le habia devuelto su varita y le habia dado una oportunidad contra voldemort haciendole creer que estaba muerto.

Flash:Dumbledore le habia dicho que confiara en Draco.

Flash: Draco se estaba muriendo. Y Hermione moria con el.

Harry no era capaz de unir todos los puntos, pero aun asi, no iba a dejar al rubio morir. El le habia salvado la vida. Y desde luego, no iba a dejar morir a Hermione. Mientras veia trotar a su patronus como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los dementores, solo rezaba para que llegara a tiempo. Para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Las explicaciones, ya las pediria luego.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco no podia mas. Todo se volvia borroso. Los dementores lo estaban matando y eso lo sabia. Era terriblemente consciente de ello. Solo podia sentir cierta satisfaccion al saber que Hermione estaria a salvo. Todo se le derrumbo encima cuando sintio la presencia de ella. Consiguio ladear la cabeza y atino a verla en la distancia, en brazos de ese memo de Weasel. Y vio como su alma le era arrancada por la boca, y volaba hacia el. Sintio un atroz panico mordiendole las entrañas para regocijo de los dementores. Segundos antes de que esa presencia de Hermione lo alcanzarara lo comprendio. Estaban unidos por el alma. Habia un vinculo entre ellos. Si su alma era arrancada y deborada por los dementores, ese invisible lazo que los unia llevaria a los dementores directos al alma de Hermione. Se maldijo a si mismo: la habia condenado a muerte.

Antes de que todo se oscureciera, vio a Potter salir de la espesura, y lanzar su patronus, mas veloz que el alma de aquella a quien amaba corriendo hacia ellos. Por una unica vez en su vida, Draco deseo que San Potter llegara a tiempo para salvar el dia.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz blanca y revuelo de oscuridad a su alrededor. Y una perturbadora inconsciencia se cernio sobre el. Su ultimo pensamiento lo golpeo con la fuerza de una campanada : "dulce Morgana...que este bien...que Hermione este bien..."

XXXXXXX

-Pero que diablos...-Ron solo atinaba a mirar a su aldededor parpadeando y deslumbrado por los fo

gonazos de luz que habia provocado la lucha del ciervo de Harry contra los dementores.

Entre sus brazos, Hermione abrio los ojos jadeando en una pronfunda inspiracion, y alznadose como un resorte.

-Draco!- fue lo primero que dijo la castaña para asombro de todos los que la rodeaban- Donde esta?

Esta bien?

-Pero que dices!- Mascullo Ron desconcertado

-Donde esta!- Hermione agarro a su amigo de las solapas de la pechera y lo sacudio desesperada

-Alli...-Ron señalo sin dejar de mirar a su amiga con extrañeza

Hermione se giro, y vio al rubio tirado en la maleza. Intento levantarse pero no pudo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Harry paso corriendo a su lado y al llegar a la altura de Draco, se arrodillo y le tomo el pulso.

-Esta bien!- Grito el ojiverde para alivio de su amiga

-Y que mas da si esta bien? Es un puto Mortifago...-Ron no pudo acabar la frase. Hermione acababa de abofetearle.

-Que alguien me ayude!- Harry intentaba arrastrar al rubio. Fred, George y Neville se acercaron y entre los cuatro, cogiendole de las extremidades, lo cargaron de regreso. Luna llevo a su thestral hacia ellos y depositaron el cuerpo inconsciente sobre el lomo del animal.

-Puedes andar?- Ginny se arrodillo al lado de la temblorosa Hermine. Ante la negativa de esta, la peliroja la ayudo a montar en su thestral

-pero que ha pasado aquí?- Ron no salia de su asombro mientras se frotaba la dolorida mandibula.

-Que has estado a punto de matar a la persona que nos ha estado ayudando...- le repuso Harry- Y si no matarlo...al menos dejarlo morir.

-Malfoy? Hablamos de Malfoy?- Rio Ron.

-Si...no me preguntes como. Aun no lo se. Y Hermione aun no esta en estado de contarnoslo. Pero lo sabre.

Minutos despues, mientras todos caminaban de regreso al castillo, o lo que quedaba de el, una horda de estudiantes salieron a su encuentro. En otro de los thestrals llevaban el cuerpo muerto de Voldemort, y el cuarto, arrastraba a una ristra de mortifagos inconscientes y atados por el suelo.

Esta vez, no habria secretismos. No habria misterio. Voldemort estaba muerto, y esta vez, todos lo verian. Algunos profesores y aurores protestaron diciendo que eso les daria pesadillas. Harry y los demas dijeron que no. Que eso se las quitaria. Ver al monstruo muerto es un aliciente muy poderoso para poder dormir tranquilos por las noches, sabiendo que no volvera. Sabiendo que se ha ido para siempre.

Y mientras cada uno a su forma y a su modo, celebraba la victoria, Harry se escabullo y corrio hacia el despacho del director. Necesitaba usar el pensadero.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Y ahora que...?- Le susurro Blaise a Ginny en el oido.

-No lo se...

-Bueno...aceptas sugerencias?- Le dijo con una medio sonrisa en sus labios de ebano.

-Zabini...ahora mismo...no se lo que quiero...

-Yo se por donde empezar...-Blaise la giro en redondo y abrazandola la beso con pasion en los labios.

-A que ha venido eso?- Atinoa decir ella cuando se separaron

-Antes de irme...te escribi una carta, preciosa. Te prometi que te besaria a mi regreso. Que te besaria cuando menos lo esperaras. Creo que no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ahora...

-Tambien decias que cuando volvieras, lo harias para quedarte...

-Y pienso cumplirlo.

-Lo prometes?- La voz de Ginny sono casi suplicante. Y se abrazo a el como si Blaise fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. En esa noche de pesadilla, el la habia salvado, y habia estado a su lado en todo momento. Perderlo ahora seria como si le cortaran las piernas. Zabini solo sonrio, y la abrazo acariciando su larga melena peliroja.

-Te lo prometo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Theo lo estaba pasando mal. Con las dos manos clavadas en los bolsillos, seguia a Luna sin atreverse a mirarla. Despues de la charla de los conejos se sentia desubicado, fuera de contexto y lugar. Y todo lo que habia pasado esa noche horrible, no ayudaba nada.

-Theo...?- le susurro la rubia

-Si?

-Se me habia olvidado decirte que mi padre me pidio que cuando volvieras, vinieras un dia a tomar el te en casa...que queria conocerte.

Theo alzo la cara con las cejas arqueadas. De todo lo que Luna habria podido decirle aquella noche, solo se le ocurria pedirle que fuera a una reunion social para presentarle a su padre? Suspiro mientras se hundia de hombros y una sonrisa se le escapaba traicioneramente.

-Claro Luna...cuando quieras.

-Donde iras ahora?- Continuo ella como si tal cosa.

Theo solo miro a su alrededor. Su padre habia sido detenido como uno de los atacantes de esa noche. En teoria, la mansion Nott ahora era suya. Pero no tenia ganas de volver a aquella casa por ahora.

-No lo se...

-Porque no te vienes conmigo?- La rubia lo miro con una expresion esperanzada. Y Theo se supo derrotado. Rio divertido. Con Luna...solo podias esperar lo inesperado.

-A tu padre le parecera bien?- Dijo con sorna el slytherin

-Me has salvado la vida, has luchado a mi lado, y ademas eres mi novio...claro que le parecera bien- Comento ella, como si hubiera dicho que el cielo es azul, los peces viven en el agua y los pekietys de crestas brillantes solo habitan en humedales de los bosques profundos.

Theo suspiro.

-Claro Luna...me encantara conocer a tu padre- Nott lo tenia claro. Despues de sobrevivir a Luna...su padre no iba a ser un problema.

Caminaron juntos entre los heridos, sin rumbo determinado, hasta que la ravenclaw hablo de nuevo.

-Por cierto Theo...este es un buen momento para recordarte que aun no me has dicho que me quieres?- El la miro con los ojos como platos.

-Te parece este el momento y el lugar adecuados, Luna?

-Ningun momento me pareceria mejor, Theo...

El solo se dio por vencido y sonrio. Luna era unica. Era especial. Y era suya. Nott la abrazo por la cintura apretandola contra su pecho e inclino la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de ella.

-Luna Lovegood, eres la mujer mas increible que he conocido en mi vida. Eres un desafio para todos mis sentidos, y eres la unica mujer de la que no solo me he enamorado, si no la unica que sere capaz de amar en mi vida.

Luna abrio los labios en una muda exclamacion de sorpres y se ruborizo hasta las cejas.

-Theodore Nott...yo tambien te quiero...-dijo ella simplemente antes de besarle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ron estaba a las puertas de la enfermeria con Hermione. Su amiga llevaba un buen rato histerica porque no la dejaban entrar a ver a Draco. Ron iba a decirle algo cuando una figura que corria con histerismo se le abalanzo encima y le sello la boca con tanta fuerza que unos dientes chocaron contra los suyos provocandole tiricia al rechinar.

Lavander estaba llorando mientras lo abrazaba y soltaba una salva de tonterias mientras lo espachurraba de tal modo que Ron pensaba que lo iba a sofocar.

-Creia que no te volveria a ver Ro-Ro, creia que te habia perdido...ha sido horrible! Horrible! Toda la noche encerrada en ese armario y todos los gritos y los ruidos y los derrumbes! Creia que me moria! He pasado tanto miedo...porque no me estabas protegiendo? He pasado tanto miedo...estaba sola alli encerrada! Y nadie vino a decirme que estaba pasando!...

Ron solo pudo llevarsela a un lado para calmarla...pero segundos despues ella estaba de nuevo al ataque, comiendole la boca. Ron suspiro mientras se dejaba llevar. A fin de cuentas, a nadie le amarga un dulce...

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Hermione...comprendelo...-susurro Tonks intentando calmar a la castaña

-No! No es un mortifago!- Dijo sacudiendo la mascara de Draco- Bueno...si lo es...pero es de los buenos!

-Hermione...-Esta vez fue Alastor

-No! Comprendedlo vosotros! Draco siempre estuvo de nuestro lado!

-Puedes explicar eso?

-Yo...-Hermione trago saliva- Dumbledore sabia todo lo que estaba pasando...

-Pero dumbledore esta muerto y no puede aclarar nada...

-Snapes tambien lo sabia!

-Snapes era un traidor...y tambien esta muerto...

-Mcgonnagall! Ella tambien lo sabia!- Dijo Hermione casi a la desesperada

-Tambien ha muerto...-Lupin hablaba con tristeza

A Hermione el mundo se le vino encima. No podia entrar a ver a Draco...habia sido detenido y estaba retenido en la enfermeria antes de trasladarlo al ministerio para el juicio. Y todos los que podian corroborar su historia, estaban muertos. Como iba a convencerlos? Que iba a decir?

-Solo dejadme verlo...porfavor...-suplico la castaña- Os lo contare todo,...pero por favor...

Conmovidos por sus suplicas, Alastor miro hacia otro lado y el matrimonio Lupin tambien mientras la griffindor se colaba en la enfermeria y corria entre las camas buscando la de Draco. Lo encontro en una cama, atado a los barrotes por un juego de trabas. Estaba inconsciente.

Se inclino sobre el rubio y le beso suavemente en los labios mientras lloraba. Tenia varios cortes en las mejillas y estaba palido y ojeroso.

-No te preocupes...no se como...pero encontrare la forma de sacarte de esta...-le susurro al oido.

Draco se desperto de su sueño y la vio encima de el llorando.

-Hermione?

-Draco!

-Que ha ….

-Te atacaron los dementores...-se apresuro a responder ella

-Y te hicieron de paso daño a ti...-Draco parecia triste

-Te han detenido...-Hermione rompio a llorar de nuevo haciendo reir al rubio.

-Y que esperabas? Llevo la marca del Lord...y ahora que ha caido...a los mortifagos nos espera Azkaban...Nunca espere un final feliz para mi, Hermione

-Y para mi?- susurro ella haciendo que el pusiera una expresion dolida- Puede que no seas un heroe, Draco Malfoy, pero no habriamos hecho esto sin ti...no te mereces esto...

Ambos se miraron en silencio uno segundos antes de que Tonks apareciera de nuevo.

-Hermione...-dijo la pelirosa- Tenemos que irnos...

-Draco,...-la ojimiel acaricio las palidas mejillas del muchacho- No se como...pero te sacare de esta.

Hermione no dejo de mirar al chico que debaja postrado y atado a una cama mientras la aurora la sacaba casi a rastras del lugar. Tenia mucho en lo que pensar, y todo giraba en torno a como demostrar, que el mortifago de ojos de acero era inocente, cuando todos los que sabian lo que habia pasado, estaban muertos, y no tenia pruebas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry miro con reticencia el frasco que tenia en la mano. Suspiro, y lo abrio. Volco el contenido en la tina de piedra y mio como la sustancia se arremolinaba. Se sentia reticiente a meter la cabeza en los recuerdos de Snapes. Pero no le quedaba otra.

Tomo aire, y se sumergio de pleno en la memoria del profesor de pociones.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hola gentes. A lo que me habiais preguntado sobre la muerte de Voldy en el cap anterior...si, me apetecia darle al malo maloso una muerte triste, patetica, y muy MUY muggle. No se,...llamadlo justicia poetica o ironias del destino...y sobre que soy mala y acabo los capitulos dejandoos con la miel en los labios y estirandoos de los pelos por mi crueldad de cortar justo en lo mas interesante...no se de que os quejais, siempre hago lo mismo y lo sabeis XDDD no me tireis muchos tomates que sabeis que es cierto. Ademas, no os hago esperar demasiado con las actualizaciones, no? Asi que no os quejeis...**_

_**Ah...que lo habeis comentado en algunos reviews...Ron no me cae bien. Lo considero un personaje soso, sin gracia, con encefalograma plano y talento nulo, que no sirve ni como elemento comico de lo inutil que puede llegar a ser. Se nota mucho?**_

_**Tambien me habiais preguntado porque Hermione no pudo convocar su patronus...creo que no quedo muy claro: La conexión entre las almas de Herms y Draco era muy fuerte en ese momento, y Herms no solo sentia su propia tristeza y depresion, sentia tambien la de el. Literalmente, le estaban arrancando el alma a traves del cuerpo del rubio platinado, asi que...como comprendereis, era superior a ella y no le salia el hechizo, por eso por mas que lo intentaba no podia hacerlo. Y eso la desesperaba aun mas y era la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.**_

_**Y con lo de Draco y Azkaban...venga, que si habeis leido mis otros fics sabeis que soy una adicta a los finales felices...aunque mi concepto de feliz es un poco abstracto...asi que no tengais tanta prisa que todo se andara...acaso quereis que acabe con la historia antes de lo planeado o que? No tengais tanta ansia...**_

_**Por cierto, gracias a todos y a todas los que me dejais reviews, no sabeis lo mucho que me animan a seguir ahora que aunque estoy mejor, sigo sin estar en mi mejor momento. Y a todos los que me adjuntais a favoritos (autora e historia) que aunque vais en plan ninja pasando desapercivido...os tengo vigilados! Aunque parezca increible, hay mas de 500 personas que tienen este fic en favoritos! Lo mas increible es que solo una veintena dejan reviews, pero bueno XDD Yo os quiero a todos por leerme ^^**_

CAPITULO 34: memorias de un pocionista

Harry se sumergio en un mundo que era similar a chorros de tinta fluyendo en el agua, y todo acabo tomando forma, y crearon un extraño paisaje: Un parque muggle. Alli dos niñas se columpiaban en los balancines, y un niño desaarrapado con un abrigo demasiado largo las miraba. Una de las niñas salto de su columpio y floto en el aire antes de caer, haciendo que la otra se pusiera a gritarle, y decirle que no tenia que hacer "eso". Hubo una discusion, y el niño extravagante se acabo acercando y diciendole que era una bruja. Los dos niños se presentaron. Ella era Lily Evans, para sorpresa de Harry. El niño era Severus Snapes, y tambien se presento como un mago.

La esccena cambio, y volvio a cambiar, y Harry vio con cierta aprension varias escenas de la infancia de su madre con Severus Snapes, jugando, compartiendo largas charlas sobre la magia, el mundo, el futuro...y con mas aprension aun, vio como una version mas joven y desaliñada de su profesor de pociones miraba a su madre: con amor.

Todo se volvio borroso de nuevo, y vio el Expresso a Hogwards, cuando los dos protagonitas de esos recuerdos iban por primera vez al colegio. Severus intentaba consolar a Lily, quien lloraba por una discusion por su hermana.

Otra escena...Severus fue seleccionado para slytherin, Lily para Griffindor, y el dolor y decepcion del futuro pocionista eran mas que evidentes. Las escenas se fueron sucediendo, cuando los merodeadores acosaban a Severus como vulgares matones con deficit de atencion y excceso de hormonas. Y las atenciones de Lily intentando ayudar a su amigo de uniforme verde solo acrecentaba la fijacion con James Potter por humillarlo y acosarlo, volviendo a Severus cada vez mas huraño, cerrado, hosco e incluso desagradable.

Harry miro con aprension y cierto asco como quizas la culpa de que Snapes fuera como era fuera de su padre, su padrino y su profesor hombre lobo...esos hombres a los que habia querido y admirado, respetado e incluso idolatrado eran unos autenticos imbeciles impresentables que le amargaron la existencia a Snapes. Y luego encima lo criticaron por ser aquello en lo que ellos lo habian convertido con la fria hipocresia de los que como se creen de los buenos, nunca serian capaces de reconocer que en una ocasión se equivocaron.

Harry conocia esa metafora. Hermione le habia hecho leer ese libro. Frankenstein de Mary Shelly. Cuando Victor creo al monstruo, y vio lo que habia hecho, abandono a la criatura, la repudio, e intento destruirla, sin pararse a pensar en porque ese "monstruo" se revolvia contra el una y otra vez. Por que Victor era incapaz de comprender que era el el que lo habia creado, que tenia una responsabilidad. Era incapaz de reconocer el error que su arrogancia habia causado. Y el ojiverde sintio una culpa como no habia sentido nunca. El tambien habia despreciado a Snapes sin concerlo. De hecho, no habia ni siquiera intenado conocerlo. El tambien habia pecado de arrogante.

La escena volvio a cambiar, y a traves de los ojos de Snapes, vio como James invitaba a salir a Lily una y otra vez, ignorando los rechazos constantes de ella. Y vio como los celos irracionales de Snapes crecian dia a dia, sintiendose incapaz de hacer nada para evitar que el maton que le amargaba la exitencia dejara en paz la mujer que idolatraba. Hasta que acabo explotando, y en un arrebato de ira, insulto a Lily pagando con ella todas sus frustraciones y decepciones. Y ella, no se lo perdono nunca. Un unico error. Un unico momento de debilidad. Una unica vez que estallo...y la peor pesadilla de Snapes se vio cumplida: en el momento de debilidad de Lily, tras su brutal discusion con su mejor amigo...ella encontro consuelo y refugio en los brazos de James, que aprobecho su oportunidad como buen buitre carroñero.

Las escenas se fueron sucediendo, y Harry se sintio enfermo. El ya conocia esa historia. Al menos en su mayoria. Pero la conocia de labios de Sirius y Lupin...pero verla desde la perspectiva de Snapes le daba un angulo totalmente diferente que le hizo odiar a su propio padre.

Otro escenario se dibujo ante el...Severus suplicando ante el señor oscuro...diciendo que matara al padre, que matara al niño...pero que le pedonara la vida a la madre. Que la salvara...Harry se sintio indignado... el hombre al que acababa de defender mentalmente de su padre habai estado dispuesto a vender su vida para comprar la salvacion de su madre? Iba a dejar morir a un recien nacido? Su indignacion crecio...pero en cierto sentido lo comprendio. Snapes solo habia amado una vez. Y habia perdido. Y en su desesperacion...solo queria saber que ella estaba bien. Aunque no fuera suya. Queria salvarla. Y ademas...cuantas veces habria suplicado Snapes en su vida? Harry acababa de descubrir que habia prejuzgado a Snapes toda su vida. Que realmente...no sabia nada de ese hombre.

Luego lo vio llorar. Desesperado ante una casa en llamas, llamando a Lily entre sollozos. Y Dumbledore aparecia. El director hablaba con el pocionista. Y le prometia justicia. Y que no permitiera morir a Harry. Que Lily estaba en el niño que sobrevivio. El niño por el que murio. El hijo de Lily. Le pedia a Snapes que no dejara que el sacrificio de la mujer que amo no fuera en vano.

Mas escenas...Snapes protegiendo y cubriendo a Harry a esocondidas. Pese al odio y la repugnancia de tener que ver al niño que era la viva imagen de su padre. Pese a que siempre le conmovian esos ojos verdes. Los ojos de Lily.

Otra vez se difumino todo, Snapes en el despacho del director. Dumbledore le pregunto si aun amaba a Lily. Snapes lanzo su patronus, que era una cierva plateada, como la de su madre. Y la respuesta del pocionista conmociono a Harry. Una unica palabra. "Siempre".

La escena cambio de nuevo. Dumbledore herido, lastimado por un anillo. Snapes dandole pociones. El director se moria. Hablaban sobre lo inevitable, sobre adelantar los planes. Y Dumbledore le hacia jurar que si no conseguian salvar al joven Malfoy, Snapes no dejaria que el chico rubio se conviertiera en asesino. Snapes juro que el acabaria con la vida del director si se llegaba a dar ese desesperado desenlace. A Harry el corazon le subio a la garganta. Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar el pocionista por su lealtad al viejo director? Acaso toda una vida de ser un agente doble jugandose la vida a cada segundo no le era suficiente? Hasta donde seria capaz de mortificarse a si mismo por pagar la deuda de un unico error? Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar para crucificarse por su perdida? Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar por amor?

Otro cambio...todo se movio a su aldededor como tinta arremolinandose en un cuenco de agua. Snapes robando la espada de griffindor del despacho, y dejando una replica. Snapes iendo a un bosque perdido, y Harry de fondo. Snapes conjurando su patronus y guiando al ojiverde hacia la espada. Cuando Ron aparecio, luchaaron contra el horrocrux del medallon y vencieron, Snapes sonrio satisfecho y se esfumo de alli, asintiendo con la cabeza en un gesto de orgullo.

Otro cambio...Snapes junto a Draco, y Narcissa llorando. Lucius parecia orgulloso y aterrado a partes iguales. Todos hablaban. Si Draco no demostraba su lealtad al Lord tenebroso, toda la familia Malfoy pagaria por su deslealtad. Y Draco tomando su decision...proteger a su familia sacrificando su libertad.

Otro cambio...Snapes curando a Draco tras la imprenta de su Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo. El dolor se reflejaba en la cara de Draco con una nitidad y violencia que hasta a Harry le dolio por empatia.

Otro cambio...Snapes iendo al Despacho de Dumbledore, y Draco hecho un basilisco. Gritaba algo sobre que no se podia sacar a Hermione de la cabeza y su mano salio disparada en un autobofeteo.

_-A ver si lo entiendo...-Snape se frotó el puente de la nariz confuso- ¿Me está usted diciendo que Hermione Granger está dentro de su cabeza? ¿Y que le acaba de abofetear?_

_-¡Si!- Draco suspiró aliviado, por fin alguien que lo entendía_

_-Entonces lo primero es quitarle a Gryffindor cinco puntos por semejante agresión...-continuó Snape_

Hermione estuvo dentro de Draco? Por un accidente en el castigo de pociones? Como era eso posible? Aunque eso lo explicaba todo...la carta con la letra de Hermione y el sello de slytherin...los dos nombres en la cinta del mapa del merodeador...el extraño comportamiento del muchacho,...

Otro cambio de escena...Snapes siendo llamado por el señor tenebroso, y Draco tambien. Con Hermione dentro. Voldemort intento meterse en la mente de Draco pero obtubo la resistencia obstinada de la griffindor. Se salvaron por los pelos.

Harry no salia de su asombro ante lo que veia. Y la escena cambio de nuevo. De nuevo La profesora de trasnformaciones y el pocionista fueron llamados al despacho del director, Draco-Hermione querian que firmaran un tratado entre ellos.

_Artículo 12: HG libre y voluntariamente accede a, que en caso de que solo una de las dos consciencias pudiera sobrevivir en el cuerpo compartido, seria HG la que lo abandonaría, fuera cual fuera su suerte, y se lo devolvería a su legítimo propietario, DM._

Y la consiguiente discusion entre la mezcla de su mejor amiga y su peor pesadilla en el colegio. Por alguna razon, Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella se sacrificara por el.

Otro cambio de escena. Draco en la enfermeria, tras el accidente en la clase de defensa en la que el casi le corto la pierna accidentalmente. Snapes hablaba con su ahijado. Y el rubio le contestaba que Hermione tambien habia sentido el dolor, que ella habia sufrido mucho. Harry sintio nauseas por la culpa. Habia hecho daño a su mejor amiga por su estupidez.

Otro cambio de escena, tras que Hermione hubiera aparecido. De nuevo Snapes hablando con Draco. Y Draco contandole que Hermione tenia sus cicatrices. Las que Harry le habia hecho al rubio. Y no solo eso. Tenia tambien la cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa. Draco le pedia a Snapes que le enseñara Oclumancia. Mucha. Y muy deprisa. No para protegerse el del Sr Tenebroso, si no para protegerla a ella, para que el Lord nunca supiera lo que ella sabia...

Otro cambio de escenario. Snapes en la mansion Malfoy. Sorprendiendo a Draco saliendo del baño.

-Esto es muy arriesgado Draco...se que eres tu el que esta soplando informacion a la orden del fenix...aunque no se como lo haces.

-Severus...no te atrevas a decirme que no haga lo que tu llevas haciendo durante toda tu vida.

-Aun asi...El señor oscuro nunca da toda la informacion a un solo hombre. Acabara sabiendo que eres tu por el mero hecho de que solo estas chivando la informaicon que te da a ti.

-Entonces ayudame...

-Como lo haces?

-Comunicarme con Hermione?

-Si

-Es complicado Severus...ni siquiera yo se que ha pasado. Pero su alma y la mia...su mente y la mia...digamos simplemente que siempre estamos a un reflejo de distancia

Snapes suspiro y acabo asintiendo. Desde ese dia, Severus informaba a Draco para que el informara a Hermione. Y lo hacia con una sonrisa. O una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sentia tan solo.

La escena se arremolino y volvio a cambiar. Los mortifagos se reunian. El Sr Nott y la Sra Zabini hablaban de iniciar a sus hijos. Snapes se escapo esa noche y localizo a los dos slytherins. Blaise y Theo se aterraron ante la noticia. Snapes los ayudo a huir. Les dio una direccion de un refugio seguro, y les dio un protocolo para entrar en contacto todos los dias. No tendrian que salir de alli, cuando necesitaran algo, el se lo mandaria. El los ayudo a desaparecer para librarles de ser mortifagos.

Todo se volvio turbio de nuevo. Snapes con la espada de Griffindor decapitando a Nagini en nombre de Lily Evans, y abriendo los brazos para recibir a la muerte, pues no dudaba que moriria. Y haciendolo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el siguiente en morir, seria Voldemort.

Harry se vio arrastrado fuera del pensadero. Y se tuvo que sentar. Se sentia confundido y aterrado. Y miro el frasco con los recuerdos de Severus Snapes con las cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos.

Se habia equivocado. Habia juzgado mal al pocionista, y ahora nunca podria disculparse con el o darle una segunda oportunidad, porque habia muerto para que el pudiera cumplir con una estupida profecia. Se pregunto a si mismo cuan equivocado podia estar un hombre con respecto a otro. Cuando daño se le puede hacer a una persona por prejuzgarla. Y cual es el precio a pagar por los errores. Se pregunto, su un hijo debe pagar por los errores de un padre. Harry se sorprendio a si mismo pensando en si algun dia, seria capaz de hacer algo que compensara a Severus Snapes por lo que habia tenido que vivir.

Aun aturdido, se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta. Puede que ya no pudiera hacer nada por Severus Snapes, pero se sentia con la obligacion moral de hacer algo por su ahijado. Aunque no supiera que. Y no supiera como. Aun.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chicas, chicos...me vais ha hacer saltar las lagrimillas! 23 reviews en un capitulo de poco mas de dos mil palabras! Me vais a emocionar. Mi record hasta la fecha...sniff snifff. Os quiero a todos y a todas ^^ **_

_**Ah...para Juventus...i'm a little lazzy to trasnlate all the fic now just alone...and my english is not good enought to do it alone. I will need more help than just a translator and a diccionary. But is a very atractive idea...**_

CAPITULO 35: Con a venia de su señoria...Protesto!

Los aurores se llevaron esa misma noche a todos los mortifagos y estudiantes de slytherin implicados en el ataque al ministerio, y los encarcelaron. Una noche aislados dijeron. De interrogatorios. A la mañana siguiente seria la vista. La justicia seria rapida e inmisericorde, dijeron. Intentarian acabar con toda esa pesadilla de un solo plumazo.

Los supervivientes de la batalla de Hogwards estaban conmocionados. Habian mas de ciento veinte muertos. Las palabras masacre y carniceria se quedaban cortas para describir lo que se habian encontrado en algunos pasillos y algunas salas. Para retirar los cuerpos o lo que quedaba de algunos de sus compañeros, hermanos, familiares o amigos no hacia falta una bolsa. Necesitaron un cubo y una esponja. O en el caso de Seamus Finnigan o los mortifagos que Ginny, Blaise, Theo y Luna habian sorprendido en la mazmorra...un recogedor y un cepillo. Ademas de limpia grasas y antihollin.

Draco no dijo nada cuando Alastor ni siquiera lo esposo, pero lo agarro firmemente del codo para guiarlo hasta la chimenea de la red flu del despacho, activada especialmente para la ocasión, y transportarlo entre llamas esmeraldas al ministerio. Tampoco dijo nada cuando lo dejaron en una celda un buen rato antes de que dos aurores especializados fueran a interrogarlo. Solo los miro desapasionadamente. Y no dijo nada.

Los aurores intentaron legeremancia. Pero fue inutil. La mente del muchacho platinado estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Incluso cuando le dieron una dosis de veritaserum suficiente como para doblegar la voluntad del mas obstinado, el muchacho solo los miro aturdido y sonriendo bobamente, seguia en silencio. A Draco le daba igual todo. No tenia nada que decirles. Horas despues, Tonks lo intento. Ni siquiera consiguio que su primo la saludara al entrar en la celda. Draco parecia estar en un estado de nirvana, tan en paz consigo mismo que aunque el resto del mundo hubiera estallado en llamas, le hubiera dado exactamente igual.

La aurora solo suspiro con tristeza y le dijo lo que le pasaria, le explico con todo lujo de detalles lo que seria su destino si no colaboraba. Draco solo asintio distraidamente, y continuo mirando la pared como si no hubiera visto nada tan interesante en su vida.

Moody no salia de su asombro. Habia visto a mortifagos negociar por sus vidas, dispuestos incluso a vender a sus madres por hacer un trato. Otros se negaban estoicamente a hablar, creyendo que protegian los sagrados secretos de su lider caido. Pero ese muchacho de los Malfoy era diferente. No guardaba los secretos de un supuesto amo y señor. No queria nada. No pretendia negociar.

Parecia alguien que ha luchado persiguiendo un objetivo, y que habiendo cumplido su mision, las consecuencias le dan igual. Estaba, sencillamente, en paz con el mundo. Como si hubiera conseguido exactamente lo que pretendia. Draco Malfoy, pese a estar en la peor posicion posible para estar frente a la justicia, parecia feliz. Y no habia fuerza magica o humana en el universo capaz de arrancarle sus secretos.

Durmio tranquilo el resto de la noche para desconcierto de los aurores, parecia que tuviera la conciencia tranquila. Y asi era. Hermione Granger estaba a salvo. El Lord, y todos aquellos que le seguian, o al menos la gran mayoria, estaban muertos o capturados. Los buenos habian ganado la guerra, y ella era una figura publica, una gran heroina de la guerra magica. Era intocable. Nadie se atreveria a atentar contra ella despues de lo que habia pasado. Lo unico que a Draco le preocupaba era que le condenaran al beso del dementor, porque eso supondria que ella tambien correria peligro. Pero si se daba el caso, el mismo se morderia la lengua hasta arrancarsela y se dejaria morir desangrado. Y nada podria ensuciar el nombre de Hermione. Sonrio satisfecho. Ya todo le daba igual. Ella estaba a salvo. Ella estaba bien. El resto del mundo podia convertise en cenizas.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertaron los aurores. No opuso resitencia cuando lo arrastraron hacia la sala donde se celebraria su juicio. Para sorpresa de todos, el rubio entro con la cabeza alta, la mirada perdida, y la sonrisa ausente, y aun asi...su porte era aristocratico y elegante, y se movia como si aquel lugar le perteneciera, como si conociera esa sala de toda la vida y mas que estar alli para juzgarlo, hubiera ido a tomar el te con unos viejos amigos de toda la vida. Aquello hizo que muchos de los que serian sus jurados murmuraran contrariados. Despues de varios de los juicios que habian tenido esa mañana, aquello era desconcertante. Aunque no tanto como la ira irracionar e incoherente que habia mostrado el Sr Nott hacia los conejos sin que nadie supiera por que.

Lo arrastraron hacia la silla de la acusacion y lo ataron con unas gruesas correas de cuero en las muñecas, la cintura, el cuello y los tobillos.

-Soy Ignacius Archer, sere el juez de este caso. Diga su nombre. - Dijo el portavoz de la sesion

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-A sido acusado usted de ser mortifago...y de crimenes de guerra contra la comunidad magica y muggle...-continuo el juez

-En serio? Que sorpresa...-le corto Draco con un susurro distraido

Se hizo un segundo de silencio en la sala antes de que Ignatius Archer continuara airado.

-Abstengase de comentarios impertinentes, joven, no esta en situacion de ser concescendiente cono nosotros. Empecemos...-dijo cogiendo el fichero con el expediente.

-PROTESTO!- chillo una voz histerica al fondo de la sala. Todos se giraron para ver quien habia gritado. Draco solo puso los ojos en blanco. Conocia esa voz.

Los asistentes fueron dejando paso a los empujones que daba una figura menuda seguida de otras figuras de varios tamaños, hasta que Hermione consiguio hacerse paso hasta la zona despejada frente a la tribuna del juez y el jurado.

-Quien diablos es usted?- Le espeto uno de los letrados

-Soy Hermione Granger, y vengo ha hablar en favor de Draco Malfoy...

-Querida, esto no es un ejercicio del colegio...-empezo a decir el juez, antes de ser cortado de nuevo por la muchacha de aspecto desaseado y el pelo completamente revuelto.

-Lo se, por eso estoy aquí, creo que hay cosas que deberian saber antes de juzgar a Draco Malfoy y condenarlo sin conocer todos los hechos.

-ya conocemos todos los hechos...-dijo Ignatius antes de ser interrumpido otra vez

-Permitame dudarlo- La seguridad aplastaste de Hermione dejo aturdido al juez.

-Esta bien...tiene algo que decir en favor de este chico?- intervino uno de los juristas

-Si...- Hermione empezo a entrar en panico. Habia ido corriendo tras revisar su cuarto en busca de algunas cosas, y repasar unos cuantos libros en la biblioteca sobre leyes magicas, y los derechos de los acusados. Habia hablado con algunos de sus amigos y habia ido corriendo en defensa de Draco...pero ahora que estaba alli, y tenia la palabra...no sabia que decir- Eh...

-Señorita...no tenemos todo el dia...-Comento Ignatius Archer con benebolencia, pero sin mucha paciencia.

-Vera Sr Juez...es que a pesar de lo que pueda parecer...Draco malfoy no es un mortifago.

-Dudo que esa marca que lleva en el brazo sea un tatuaje meramente estetico...

-Y no lo es. Es la marca tenebrosa, pero lo que quiero decir es que llevar la marca de los mortifagos y ser un mortifago...son cosas distintas. Este chico...-Dijo señalando a Draco- me hizo la vida imposible por cinco años en la escuela. Pero paso algo. Hubo un accidente...y despues de eso, tuve la oportunidad de conocerle sin la mascara de las familias o los estigmas de la sangre y sin los prejuicios de la sociedad ni las diferencias culturales entre magos y muggles. Y me di cuenta, que pese a las apariencias...pese a todo lo que habiamos vivido en comun...no lo conocia en absoluto.

-Eso es muy conmovedor, Srta Granger, pero no esta diciendo usted mas que tonterias sentimentallistas. No ha dicho absolutamente nada relevante para el caso.

-Yo creo que si...-Hermione se acerco y le entrego al juez un pergamino. Era el documento que habian redactado cuando estuvieron compartiendo cuerpo, firmado por Dubledore, Mcgonnagall y Snapes.

El letrado leyo, y lo paso a sus compañeros.

-Que diablos es esto?- Dijo uno sacudiendo el pergamino en el aire.

-Es una acta de convivencia. Ya les dije que hubo un accidente, y que estuvimos...digamos muy unidos por un tiempo. Preferiria no entrar en detalles al respecto dado que prometimos no hablar de ello. Pero como pueden ver, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Snapes estaban al corriente.

-Eso no quiere decir nada, señorita...

-No, pero para poder explicar porque Draco no es un mortifago, debo asentar un precedente en la historia que quiero contarles.

-Adelante pues...

-Vera, cuando la situacion que nos unio termino...Draco Malfoy y yo quedamos en cierto modo vinculados, y podiamos comunicarnos en la distancia. Cuando el se fue con los mortifagos...en primer lugar no lo hizo por voluntad propia, si no para proteger a su familia, y en segundo lugar, el me informaba de todos los movimientos que iban a realizar para que yo pudiera avisar a las autoridades...

-Acaso puede demostrar eso?- Dijo el juez con prepotencia

-No pero...

-Entonces, Sr Granger...como pretende que la crea este jurad...-Ignatius no pudo continuar, de nuevo, fue interrumpido a mitad de frase.

-Yo puedo demostrarlo!- Dijo una mujer. Narcissa Malfoy se levanto de entre los asistentes.

-Yo tambien- Esta vez era Tonks

-Y yo- Para sorpresa de todos, esta vez fue Alastor Moody.

Los tres se acercaron al estrado. La primera en hablar fue Narcisa Malfoy.

-Se que mi marido aun esta pendiente de juicio, y que mi parentesco con Draco puede influir mas en su contra que a su favor en mi declaracion...pero es cierto. Cuando mi marido se hizo mortifago, forzo a mi hijo a seguir sus pasos pese a mis protestas. Y Draco solo acepto porque no hacerlo le hubiera costado la vida a el y a mi, que tambien rechace llevar la marca. Cuando volvio tras la muerte del director Dumbledore, a los pocos dias, Draco me trajo un te, y me drogo. Me desperte en la orden del fenix, y esta chica-Señalo a Hermione- Me dijo que le habia prometido a Draco mantenerme a salvo. Y lo cumplio. Primero en la orden, y luego llevandome a un hogar seguro donde los mortifagos no me buscarian.

-Yo estuve alli ese dia...-Tonks hablo precipitadamente dejando al juez con la boca abierta y sin darle tiempo ha hablar- acompañe a Hermione al caldero chorreante, y mientras ella tenia una cita en una de las habitaciones, en la que no estuvo ni 5 minutos, bajo y me pidio ayuda. Encontre a Narcisa Malfoy sedada en la cama, y me dijo que habia que proteger a esa mujer. Ademas, luego empezo a darnos a los aurores informacion muy concreta, precisa y exacta sobre los ataques futuros de los mortifagos, informacion que salvo innumerables vidas.

-Coincido con Tonks...-Alastor tampoco dejo que el juez hablara- Hermione Granger tenia un informador dentro de las filas del enemigo, que le daba informacion muy valiosa. No quiso decirnos quien era ese topo, pero si ella dice ahora que era Draco...yo la creo.

-Esta bien...aceptemos que eso es cierto...-dijo el juez con reticencia- aquí tengo varias declaraciones en las que se detalla con exactitud como Draco Malfoy realizo el imperdonable cruciatus sobre Hermione Granger y la sometio a torturas...

-Solo me lanzo un crucio!- chillo Hermione- Y delante de los otros mortifagos! Para mantener su tapadera! Cuando me arrastro a las mazmorras y supuestamente me torturo, solo me pidio que chillara y que gritara! Ni siquiera me toco!

-Pero si estabas llena de moratones y cardenales- La voz de Ron se oyo por encima del murmullo general que se habia provocado en la sala

-Ron, uso un hechizo para simularlos!- Hermione miro a su amigo con los ojos en blanco.

-Puede demostrar que eso es cierto?- El juez miro a Hermione con reticencia- Porque todo lo que dice parece muy cogido por los pelos, señorita.

-Ella no puede...pero yo si!- La vocecilla alegre y cantarina de Luna provoco un silencio repentino. Se acerco dando saltitos hacia el juez y lo miro con ojos soñadores- Hola señor juez, me llamo Luna Lovegood.

-Eh...eh,,,- Ignatius sentia de pronto que iba a ser un dia muy largo- Y tiene algo que decir, Luna Lovegood?

-Si...que el primer dia de colegio, en el expresso, los mortifagos me secuestraron. Los primeros dias me hicieron daño, pero luego el unico encargado de mi en las mazmorras de la casa en la que me retenian fue Draco Malfoy. Y fue muy amable conmigo! Draco es uno de los amigos de mi novio, y cuido mucho de mi, me traia comida y agua todos los dias, y me pidio lo mismo que a Hermione. En ocasiones me pedia que chillara y gritara como si me estuviera haciendo daño para que todos pensaran que me torturaba, y luego se disculpaba conmigo diciendome que me tenia que llenar de moretones y hematomas, y usaba un conjuro que no dolia nada, pero que me dejaba el cuerpo como si acabara de caer rodando por unas escaleras! Era un truco muy curioso la verdad. Y a veces, me traia noticias de mi novio, Theodore Nott, y de su amigo Blaise Zabini, y me decia que estaban bien, y que no me preocupara.

Esos dos nombres armaron revuelo en la sala.

-Estan Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini aquí?- Pregunto el juez con ansiedad.

-Presentes...-Dijo Theo. Tanto el como Blaise dieron un paso al frente, sonriendo ambos como desafiando a cualquiera a que les dijeran algo.

-Ambos son hijos de mortifagos...

-Ser hijos de mortifagos no es un delito que yo sepa.- Le espeto Blaise con una sonrisa ladeada.

-En mi experiencia, la mayoria de los hijos de mortifagos tambien son mortifagos.

-La mayoria no son todos- Sentencio Theo con acritud- ademas, nosotros desaparecimos un tiempo de Londres para evitar precisamente ser iniciados como mortifagos.

-Y como exactamente pudieron escapar tanto de los mortifagos como de los aurores?- El juez los miro como si esa pregunta lo explicara todo.

-Escapamos de los aurores porque la mayoria de ellos son idiotas.- Theo miro a Alastor, a Tonks y a Lupin- Aunque no todos...y de los mortifagos, porque Draco, al parecer, no era el unico agente doble. Severus Snapes fue el designado por Voldemort para encontrarnos y llevarnos a nuestra iniciacion, pero en cambio, nos llevo a un lugar seguro. Al ser el informante de la orden del fenix, podia manipular la informacion de ambos bandos para que Blaise y yo no fueramos encontrados a no ser que el quisiera, o que nosotros desearamos reaparecer.

- ..interesante...-El juez Ignatius no pudo reprimir una risa- Asi que ahora no solo Draco Malfoy no es un mortifago, si no que era un agente doble...si no que Severus Snapes, el asesino de Dumbledore...tambien lo era!

Hermione sentia bullir sus mejillas de vergüenza ante la carcajada general que ese comentario del Juez Archer provoco. Aquello iba mal. Iba muy mal. Mencionar a severus no habia sido una buena idea.

-No estamos juzgando al profesor Snapes! Si no a Draco!- siseo rabiosa por las risas generales que le golpeaban los oidos

-Señorita Granger. Suponiendo que fuera cierto todo lo que ha contado...como pretende demostrarlo si solo tiene un documento firmado por tres testigos que estan muertos?

-Que le parece con esto?- Espeto alzandose la manga de la camisa izquierda y exponiendo su cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa blanca como una persla sobre su piel morena. El revuelo que eso creo fue epico.

-Por si alguien piensa decir algo...-dijo Moody a voz en grito cortando por enesima vez el discurso del juez y sin dejarlo pedir a los aurores que detuvieran a Granger como presunta mortifaga- yo conocia la existencia de esa marca en el brazo de esta chica. Eso no es la marca tenebrosa, es solo una cicatriz.

-Esta bien...habra que investigarlo, pero suponiendo que eso fuera cierto...-Grazno Ignatius Archer poniendose nervioso por momentos- Que demuestra que esa marca sea la cicatriz de la marca de Draco Malfoy? Porque podria ser de cualquier mortifa...

-Esto!- Hermione volvio interrumpir a Archer. Que le quitaran la palabra de la boca lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso y un visible tic se le notaba ya en uno de sus ojos.

La ojimiel se levanto el camal de la pernera derecha de su pantalon hasta mas alla de la rodilla y mostro las cicatrices de su pierna. Aquellas que Harry le hizo cuando estaba dentro de Malfoy.

-Si miran en la pierna derecha de Draco, veran que el tiene exactamente las mismas cicatrices. Eso demuestra que estuvimos unidos de una manera fisica. Nos las hizo Harry Potter durante un ejercicio en defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras estabamos unidos. Del mismo modo, en una de las ocasiones que la marca tenebrosa de Draco se activo y lo llamo, a mi me dejo la cicatriz del brazo!

Dos alguaciles alzaron la pernera del pantalon de Draco y sendos juegos de cicatrices fueron investigados.

-Un momento...Esa historia tendria que corroborarla Harry Potter.- Grito el juez para que se le oyera por encima del barullo de discusiones sotto vocce.- Esta Harry Potter en la sala?

-Creo que estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore usando el pensadero del director...-comento Ron distraido.

-Osea que no esta aquí?

-No señor juez...-canturreo Theo con sorna- Si esta en el despacho del director en hogwards, obviamente no esta aquí.

Aquello provoco una oleada de risas que hicieron indignarse al juez. Y se dedico a aporrear su mesa con su maza de madera llamando con histerismo al orden.

-Orden! ORDEN!- Grito hasta quedarse afonico- Basta ya de bromas! El tema es serio! Necesitariamos de la corroboracion del sr Potter en ese asunto! Hasta entonces, y haga el favor algun auror de ir a buscar a ese muchacho...sigamos con los cargos. En el ataque al colegio de la pasada noche...

-Alguien vio a Draco atacar a alguien o participar en la batalla?- Luna interrupio, otra vez, al juez, con una naturalidad que hizo que Ignatius Archer sintiera ganas de llorar alli mismo y darse de cabezazos contra su propio estrado.

-Ahora que lo dices...no- Dijeron Blaise y Theo casi al unisono. Luego solo Nott continuo- Y eso que yo se como es la mascara de Draco...no la vi entre ninguno de los mortifagos que nos cruzamos.

-Es esta.- Hermione saco la mascara de plata de Draco de su bolsito de cuentas.

-De donde la has sacado?- Le espeto Ron casi a voz en grito

-El me la dio...junto a su varita- Hermione saco dos varitas de su bolso- Bueno, la suya no, la suya suya ya la tenia de antes, de cuando nos fugamos de Malfoy Minor, la que llevaba anoche era la de su madre. Me la dio cuando se desarmo antes de que atacaran los dementores.

El juez miraba a los muchachos hablando como si fuera un partido de pin pon, incapaz de dar credito a lo que oia.

-Pero eso no explica nada!- Ron estaba tan colorado por la rabia que sentia que sus mejillas rivalizaban en color con su pelo- Cuando nos colamos en hogwards disfrazados de slytherin el ni se entero!

-Pero tu eres tonto?- Le grito Hermione- de donde crees que saque la pocion multijugos? O los uniformes de slytherin? O los pelos para trasnformarnos en Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson? O por que los originales no aparecieron?

-Que quieres decir?- Ron seguia gritando

-Tio...es imposible ser mas idiota sin entrenamiento especializado...-Blaise se palmeo la cara ante la estupidez del pelirojo. Eso se gano que Ron lo fulminara con la mirada. Ginny se sintio obligada a estar deacuerdo con Zabini por esta vez- Hermione no habria podido hacer eso sola a no ser que otra persona, un slytherin la ayudara.

-Podria haber sido cualquier otro!- Le espeto Ron a la desesperada.

-Claro...claro...-Esta vez fue Theo- Porque hay tantos slytherins que hubieran estado dispuestos a colaborar con Granger...y mas contando la larga tradicion de amistad y compañerismo ademas de colaboracion y buena voluntad que ha habido siempre entre griffindor y slytherin...tio, reconocelo, si Granger dice que Draco la ayudo, y mas en algo asi...es lo mas probable que sucediera.

-Pero el le metio mano!- Ron estaba al borde del colapso nervioso- Actuaba como si fuera su novia.

Otra oleada de carcajadas lleno la sala de jucio.

-Iba trasnformada en Parkinson, so memo!- Le grito Hermione- Se supone que era su novia! Habia que hacer que pareciera real!

Draco no podia parar de reir atado en su silla de acusado. Ver a Ron en semajante estado era un espectaculo que hubiera pagado por ver. Su juicio se estaba convirtiendo en un circo de seis pistas.

-Ademas...no dijo Harry que cuando una grupo de los vigilantes os pillaron a ti y a el en la sala de los menesteres, Draco no solo os vio, si no que no os delato y se llevo lejos a los otros slytherin para que no os vieran?- Inquirio Hermione con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Ron no se atreveria a mentir con algo asi.

-A lo mejor es que no nos vio bien!- Ron se puso de morros y cruzo los brazos a la defensiva

-Ron...os tenia a un metro! Y tu mismo me dijiste que mientras decia en voz alta que no os habia visto, os guiño un ojo!

Mas risas por parte de todos los presentes. Ginny por su parte no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena por su hermano. Que malos eran los celos...

-A ver si lo he entendido...-dijo el juez, que se sentia brutalmente ignorado- Draco Malfoy no solo colaboro activa y pasivamente como agente doble, si no que ayudo en la derrota de quien vosotros sabeis?

Si!- Dijo Hermione

-Eso esta por verse...-mascullo Ron por lo bajo, ganandose un pescozon por parte de su hermana.

-Yo tengo que decir algo tambien!- Un vozarron grave y cavernoso lleno la sala haciendo que todos se callaran. Hagrid se hizo paso hasta quedar ante la tribuna- Buenas sr Juez, soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardabosques y guardian de las llaves del castillo de hogwards...

-Si si si...-el juez ya estaba de los nervios. Su tic en el ojo era ya mas que evidente. Que hubiera aparecido en medio del juicio un semi gigante con algo que decir al respecto en el juicio de un mortifago adolescente al que estaban defendiendo con pasion un grupo de escolares dementes, varios aurores y que el restigo principal, el mismismo Harry Potter, no estuviera presente, no sabia porque pero no le sorpendia- Que tiene que decir?

-Yo vi a un mortifago atacar a otros mortifagos, y robarles las varitas antes de atarlos en el bosque!- Dijo Hagrid con orgullo- No es que Draco Malfoy sea santo de mi devocion, siemrpe ha sido un cabroncete egoista y malcriado...pero lo justo es justo!

-Es verdad!- Dijo Tonks chasqueando los dedos- Yo estaba contigo, Hagrid! Tambien lo vi, recuerd que me parecio curioso!

-Si...-Alastor parecia haber recordado algo. Saco de su mochila una bolsita con mas de una docena de varitas dentro- Ya me parecia a mi raro cuando llevamos a Draco al castillo tras la batalla que llevara tantas varitas encima...ahora tiene sentido...los desarmaba.

-Y puedo saber porque algo tan importante no lo habian dicho antes?- Chillo el juez con una voz mas aguda y estridente de lo que le hubiera gustado que le saliera.

-Es que me he acordado ahora...-Hagrid sonrio alegre y bobamente mientras se ponia colorado y removia los pies como un adolescente nervioso.

De nuevo estallaron las carcajadas en la sala. Aquello no era serio. Nadie se podia creer que en el juicio a un acusado de ser mortifago las cosas se hubieran torcido de tal manera que aquello pareciera una tertulia entre amigotes mientras tomaban cervezas alegremente.

Ignatius Archer se quito sus gafitas de media luna y se tallo el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos. Conto hasta 10. Abrio los ojos. Vio el panorama, y volviendo a cerrarlos, decidio que seria mejor contar hasta 50.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El joven auror salio de la chimenea del despacho del director del colegio en Hogwards. Y le costo casi una hora encontrar a Harry Potter. Despues de una acalorada discusion sobre lo que estaba pasando, ambos corrieron hacia la chimenea, y una vez en el ministerio, corrieron por los pasillos del lugar para llegar a la sala del juicio.

Harry tenia prisa, tenia que hacer lo que estaba bien. Tenia que salvar a Draco. Sentia la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo por el platinado despues de lo que habia visto. Se sentia en cierta medida, en deuda con Snapes. Y si la unica forma de hacerle justicia a la memoria del pocionista era salvando a su ahijado, que asi fuera.

Corrio con ese apresuramiento tipico que solo tienen los heroes que se dan cuenta de que llegaran en el ultimo momento, justo para salvar el dia.

Entro en la sala abriendo las puertas de un portazo.

-Un momento!- Grito haciendo que todos se giraran y provocandole un ataque de nervios al pobre juez

-Y ahora que?- Ignatius Archer estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Es Harry Potter. Sr Juez.- el joven auror estaba sin aliento.

El ojiverde camino hacia el estrado y se planto delante del juez.

-Tengo algo que decir...

-No...en serio?- El juez solto una risita histerica- quien en esta sala no tiene algo que decir al respecto?

Harry abrio la boca y la cerro. Que habia sido eso? Que habia pasado?

-Me refiero al caso de Draco Malfoy...y al de Severus Snapes...creo que esto lo explicaria todo...-dijo sacando el frasco con los recuerdos del profesor de pociones.

-Genial...- El juez le quito el frasco de las manos- Un receso hasta que haya investigado y corroborado el contenido de esta botellita.

-Pero yo queria declarar...-Comenzo Harry. Pero por primera vez, desde que comenzara la sesion, el Juez Archer no solo no fue interrumpido, si no que interruimpio a alguien.

-Sinceramente, Sr Potter...a estas alturas, dudo mucho que pueda usted aportar algo que ya haya oido aun...asi que si no le importa...

Dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos, el juez salio de la sala y se dirigio a su despacho. Llamo a su secretaria.

-Traigame mi vasija pensadero y medio litro de filtro de paz...

-Pero Sr Archer,...la dosis recomendada de filtro es de...

-ME DA IGUAL! Traigame medio litro...creame, menos...no me haria nada...

Mirando la botellita y su contenido, se pregunto si ahi dentro habria algo que le explicara porque todo el mundo parecia haberse obsesionado con ser el heroe que salvara a Draco Malfoy...y poque Draco Malfoy parecia ser el unico que no tenia, absolutamente nada que decir al respecto.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bueno...ya casi llegamos al final. El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo! Quizas haga un epilogo o dos...ya veremos. **_

CAPITULO 36: Tras la tormenta, viene la calma. O eso dicen...

Hermione suspiro. Habian pasado tres años desde el juicio de Draco Malfoy. Ese dia, era el aniversario. Se levanto de la cama vacia y se desperezo. Sin ponerse las zapatillas, camino descalza por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Siempre se ponia nostalgica y triste en el aniversario.

Miro por la ventana del aseo, y vio los tonos purpuras del horizonte, en esos momentos magicos y perezosos antes del amanecer. Suspiro de nuevo, y se metio en la ducha. Dejo que el agua caliente barriera su piel como una reparadora cortina que la tonifico y la relajo al mismo tiempo. Dejando que el agua chorreara por toda la extension de su ser, salio sin coger la toalla. Y se planto delante del espejo. Como muchas otras veces cerro los ojos, y penso en Draco. Y como muchas otras veces, lo llamo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco caminaba dando vueltas por una habitacion vacia. Sabia que dia era. Siempre pasaba igual. Y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas. Hacia ya tres años del juicio. Y esta vez, era una diferente. Esa noche no habia podido dormir. Y por enesima vez, se paso las manos por el pelo apartandoselo de la cara. No sabia porque se lo estaba dejando largo. Pero no le importaba. Lo unico malo es que molestaba mucho si no se habia tomado su tiempo para arreglarselo o recogerselo.

Se dio cuenta de que si seguia dando vueltas como un poseso en aquella habitacion desolada, acabaria dejando un surco con forma de circulo en el suelo. Pero le daba igual, era lo unico que parecia calmarle un poco.

En algun momento, justo antes del amanecer, o quizas mientras amanecia, lo sintio. Como tantas otras veces. Hermione llamandole desde el espejo. Sonrio para sus adentros. Ella ya debia estar despierta.

Moviendose como un gato, abrio la puerta de aquella habitacion y cruzo hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrio la puerta, y se acerco a la pica. Y sonriendo como un satiro, rodeo con sus brazos la empapada fugura femenina que le esperaba chorreando delante del espejo.

Draco inclino la cabeza y beso el hombro de Hermione mientras le acariciaba divertido la cintura y el vientre.

-No sabia que estabas ya despierta...

-No sabia que te habias ido mientras dormia...no habias dejado ya esa fea costumbre?-le dijo ella molesta

-No podia dormir y no queria despertarte...

-Nervioso?- Ella sonrio mientras ronroneaba juguetona por las caricias matutinas de las que estaba siendo objeto

-Si me lo preguntara cualquier otro diria con orgullo y arrogancia que por supuesto que no...pero dado que tu me conoces mejor que nadie en este mundo y seria una estupidez por mi parte mentirte dado que siempre me pillas...-comento el como recriminandole algo- La verdad es que estoy aterrado...

Hermione solto una alegre carcajada y se giro abrazandolo, y empapandole de paso el pijama.

-Venga Draco...hoy es el dia del final de tu condena...

-Hummm...dejame ver...-Draco puso cara de teatral concentracion- Se me condeno a tres años de arresto domiciliario en el que no podia salir del recinto de la mansion,...y la personita responsable de que no fiera con mis preciosos y bien formados huesos en Azkaban, que curiosamente es la unica mujer del mundo a la que podria amar...se los ha pasado aquí encerrada conmigo...exactamente...donde esta la condena?

Draco sonrio con lascivia, como solo el podia hacerlo. Como a ella justo le gustaba que sonriera. Y luego se inclino para besarla con suavidad, jugando con la boca de Hermione a atraparla y dejarse atrapar. Ambos ronroneaban.

-Entonces porque estas tan nervioso?

-Porque el mundo ha cambiado en tres años, Herms...y volver a salir ahi fuera despues de todo lo que paso...puede ser duro.

-Para ti o para ellos?

-Para mi. Y para ti...ya lo sabes. San Potter y la comadreja no estaran muy contentos despues de tu decision, y mas sabiendo que en tres años solo te has comunicado con ellos por carta...

-Draco...fue mi decision...

-Y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra de que la tomaras Herms...-Dijo el con total honestidad- Pero reconoce que tu y yo no empezamos precisamente bien las cosas...

-No...supongo que todos cometimos errores...

Ambos juntaron sus frentes y se abrazaron frente al espejo. Recordando como el juez Ignatius Archer habia regresado a la sala, despues de haber visto los recuerdos de Snapes, despues de haber escuchado en privado todas las declaraciones. Despues de haberse tomado unas horas para meditar. Su sentencia fue tan sonada que hizo eco hasta en la prensa. Draco Malfoy fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos. Pero dado su turbio pasado, fue condenado a pasar un periodo no inferior a dos años y no superior a cinco, dependiendo de su conducta, bajo arresto domiciliario, tiempo durante el cual, no solo no podria salir bajo ningun concepto de los limites de la finca de Malfoy Minor, si no que se le retiraria la varita, y no podria hacer uso alguno de la magia. Tras ese periodo de prueba durante el cual seria visitado periodicamente y siempre por sorpresa por aurores o agentes del ministerio para verificar el cumplimiento de la condena, se reabriria la vista para poner fin a la misma y devolverle su plena libertad y su varita, asi como las licencias pertinentes para realizar magia y reincorporarse a la sociedad.

Tras aquella declaracion, Muchos quedaron satisfechos. Otros no tanto. Y cuando despues de eso, Hermione declaro que ella iria con el, que no pensaba dejarlo solo, Unos pocos armaron un escandalo.

Durante esos tres años, Harry se tomo su tiempo para aceptar el hecho de que su mejor amiga y su enemigo declarado en el colegio habian acabado...bueno, Harry no sabia exactamente que habia pasado entre ellos, pero se tomo esos tres años para aceptarlo sin tratar de comprenderlo.

Ron fue otro tema. Ron armo un escandalo de proporciones biblicas. El primer año, lo paso mandando Howlers y insultando a todo bicho viviente. El segundo, lo paso en un sepulcral silencio huraño. El tercero, se dio cuenta de que no iba a salirse con la suya y opto por hacer lo que siempre se hace en esos casos: correr un tupido velo, y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Quizas no fuera la actitud mas madura...pero fue la unica que se le ocurrio para poder recuperar a su amiga. Ya que era lo unico a lo que podria acceder con Hermione dado lo sucedido.

Draco no pudo evitar dedicarle al juez una sonrisa ladeada para ver si podia aumentar ese tic que tenia en el ojo. Y vaya si lo consiguio. El rubio tuvo la impresion de que mas que liberarlo por que le hubiera creido, lo que queria era no tener que aguantar ni un minuto mas el acoso y derribo al que le estaba sometiendo Hermione. Por no decir, que Harry se tomo como proposito personal que lo soltaran libre. Igual que Theo...y Blaise. Y por algun motivo que no logro comprender, Ginny y Luna...y varios aurores, y varios otros mas. Draco nunca lo comprendio, ni aun cuando Hermione trato durante tres años de explicarselo.

Aun asi, el rubio solo estuvo unos dias solo con su madre en aquella inmensa mansion. Por que no habia pasado ni una semana desde el comienzo de su "condena" cuando Hermione llamo a la puerta de su casa, con las maletas tras de si.

_-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunte por el espejo porque te estabas arriesgando?- Le dijo nerviosa en el humbral de la mansion_

_-Si...te dije que lo hacia por ti.-Contesto el, incredulo por lo que veia._

_-Ahora me toca a mi, Draco...- Hermione le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso sin reprimirse. Narcisa Malfoy, cuando vio por donde iban los tiros, decidio hacer mutis por el foro, acordandose repentinamente, que se habia dejado el te en la salita azul...que oportunamente estaba en el ala mas alejada de la mansion- Si te tienes que quedar aquí unos años cumpliendo condena...yo me quedo contigo. _

_-Hermione...si te quedas aquí conmigo sera de todo menos una condena...eres consciente de ello...no?_

_-Crees que me importa?-Hermione volvio a besarle y le paso las manos por el pelo, dejando que sus dedos se hundieran y pinaran aquellos deseados mechones platinados- Una vez...estuvimos juntos, muy juntos...no quiero tener que volver a separarme de ti..._

_-Hermione...-Draco sonrio con suficiencia y la miro con las cejas arqueadas de uno modo acusador- Te me estas declarando?_

_ La castaña le solto un manotazo en el hombro poniendo morritos._

_-No estropees el momento...imbecil..._

_-Ya decia yo que tardabas en insultarme...-Rio el abrazandola de nuevo y arrastrandola dentro de la casa, llamando despues a los elfos y pidiendoles que entraran el equipaje de su visita, y que le prepararan una habitacion, que se quedaba indefinidamente_

_-No les hagas hacer ese trabajo! Ya entro yo las maletas..._

_-De eso nada...-Le dijo el agarrandola mas fuerte y llevandola en volandas al salon- Ya te pondras luego a revolucionar las ancestrales tradiciones de esta casa y esta familia con tus proyectos de activismo social...ahora eres mia!_

Narcisa habia pasado los tres años mas raros de su vida. Habia visto como una "impura" ocupaba el lugar que le habia pertenecido a ella desde que se casara con Lucius, quien ahora cumplia cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Narcisa habia visto como su hijo, era sencilla y puramente feliz con ella. Como hablaban hasta tarde, y como discutian temas academicos, politicos, economicos o sociales con una pasion y entrega que no le habia visto a Draco desde...desde nunca, ha decir verdad. Tambien habia visto como su hijo se habia visto obligado en mas de una ocasión a ir a las cocinas a rescatar a los aterrados elfos domesticos de las interminables charlas y discursos que les daba Hermione sobre sus derechos y sobre sus libertades. Y como la pareja luego tenia unas broncas en las que Narcisa tenia que intervenir para que no se sacaran los ojos y se despellejaran mutuamente.

Narcisa vio, como cuando uno estaba triste, el otro lo sabia de manera instintiva, como cuando uno era feliz, el otro lo era. Como terminaban cada uno las frases del otro, como se complementaban. Eran tan diferentes como la noche y el dia, y aun asi...aun asi...estaban unidos de una forma que ella no podia comprender...por atardeceres interminables y amaneceres radiantes, se eclipsaban mutuamente cegandola con la radiante felicidad que ellos mismos creaban solo por estar juntos.

En lo bueno y en lo malo. Cuando discutian y cuando se acurrucaban juntos en el salon delante del fuego en silencio, solo mirandose a los ojos y sonriendose como bobos. Cuando paseaban por el jardin y cuando se enzarzaban en acalorados debates sobre una insignificante formula de aritmancia o una traduccion de runas.

Narcisa Malfoy comprendio en esos tres años, lo que era tener realmente un hogar. Y fue ella la que acabo llamandolos a los dos e instandolos a que Hermione se mudara al cuarto de Draco, cuando les dijo que estaba mas que harta de las carreritas nocturnas por los pasillos cuando cualquiera de los dos decidia ir ha hacer una visita intempestiva al dormitorio del otro de madrugada. La dama no pudo evitar sonreir al ver las caras ruborizadas de aquellos dos jovenes, y como se removian incomodos al saberse pillados. Pero esa misma tarde, entre risas y un follon tremendo de baules y cajas, los dos se dieron prioridad a la mudanza de la leona al cubil de la serpiente.

Lo peor que tuvo que soportar Draco fue su prohibicion en el uso de la magia. Le ponia de los nervios. Y Hermione tuvo que lidiar mas de una vez con su mal humor y sus arranques de furia pueril. Pero conto con una aliada inesperada en la madre de su pareja. Y la perfecta prefecta tuvo una maestra a la hora de enseñarle como capear el mal humor del rubio de mirada acerada cuando tenia sus pataletas.

Aquellos tres años no fueron una condena. Fueron una liberacion. Fueron un descubrimiento. Y para Narcisa, y tambien para Draco, fueron una epifania,

Y cuando el tiempo hubo pasado, y los aurores, asi como los agentes del ministerio que periodicamente pasaban por alli consideraron que Draco Malfoy habia cumplido su deuda para con la sociedad, en el aniversario de su juicio, decidieron que seria el ultimo dia de su enclasutramiento.

Aun asi, una de las cosas que peor llevo Hermione fue el distanciamiento con sus amigos y sus padres. Aunque el correo, casi diario con las lechuzas, fue un gran alivio para ese problema. Pero saber que no participaria en la reconstruccion del colegio, fue bastante mas dicil de llevar.

-Que es lo primero que quieres hacer cuando salgamos de aquí?- le susurro Draco en el oido mientras la cogia de las caderas y la sentaba en el frio marmol de la pica, haciendole dar un respingo y quejarse del frio.

-Hummmm. Es tu dia Draco...no deberias elegir tu?

-Digamos que te cedo el honor...le dare un voto de confianza a tus extraños gustos...-Draco comenzo a mordisquearle la humeda piel de los hombros y separandole las rodillas se colo entre sus piernas.

-Vaya...asi que te fiaras de mis gustos? Podrias arrepentirte...-Hermione le lamio el lobulo de la oreja haciendo que el soltara un quedo gemido.

-Lo se...soy un temerario...-La sensual voz del rubio arrancaba ecos graves desde el hueco de su cuello. Hermione suspiro, el muy bastardo sabia como resultar irresistible...

-Y si te dijera que lo primero que me gustaria hacer es ir a Hogwards?

-Anda ya!- El se incorporo y la miro a la cara riendo- Es mi primer dia para poder salir de mi casa en tres años y me quieres llevar al colegio?

-No participamos en las reformas y la reconstruccion...quiero ver como ha quedado...

-Y luego dices que yo soy un caprichoso...-Draco hizo un puchero inreciblemente sensual y agarrandola de nuevo por la cintura se apreto contra ella, rozando su abultado sexo contra el de ella.

-Es que eres un caprichoso...

-Entonces me dare un capricho antes de bajar a desayunar...

La leona rio hechando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el se quitaba el pantalon de pijama y cogiendola en volandas la volvio a meter en la ducha. Pero esta vez con el.

-Eh! Que yo ya me he duchado!

-Despues de lo que planeo hacerte...te va a hacer falta otra ducha si pretendes ir limpia al colegio...

-Eres un pervertido...

-Y bien que te gusta que lo sea...

Aquella mañana, la primera en la que Draco podria volver a ser un ciudadano de la sociedad magica, le hizo el amor a la mujer de su vida por primera vez como un hombre libre. Esa mujer que llego a su vida casi por accidente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley se llevo el peor sofoco de su vida a los tres dias del juicio de Draco Malfoy. Su hija le habia presentado a Blaise Zabini, y le habia dicho que el muchacho pasaria unos dias con ellos en la madriguera. Molly no puso objeciones. Pero al tercer dia, cuando Molly se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, porque sabia que Luna y Theo vendrian a desayunar, al volver al salon se quedo de una pieza. Bajando las escaleras desde el cuarto de bajo, estaba Blaise, como una escultura de ebajo, todo chorreando agua por todas partes, completamente desnudo y con una unica toalla envolviendole la cintura. Para colmo, el muchacho llevaba una cajita de confites de naranja en la mano e iba comiendo dulces distraidamente.

Para asombro de la matriarca de los Weasley, el slytherin se encamino como si tal cosa hacia el sofa y se espatarro cara a la chimenea, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del calor del fuego sobre su empapada piel, dejando que las llamas lo secaran, sintiendose en armonia con los elementos en su momento zen del dia.

Molly boqueo intentando encontrar el aire que subitamente le faltaba en los pulmones al ver como aquel torso musculado y aquellos abdominales perfectamente esculpidos iban soltando volutas de vapor mientras pequeños hilillos de agua se iban evaporando de aquella piel que parecia bañada en chocolate humedo y brillante. Para colmo, Zabini seguia comiendo distraidamente naranjas confitadas, que cogia con total naturalidad y lamia antes de meterse en la boca.

Pasaron casi 10 minutos antes de que Blaise diera por terminado su momento perfecto de equlibrio entre el agua y el fuego, y silvando como si aquella fuera su casa, y asegurandose antes de que estaba totalmente seco, se recoloco la toalla y subio trotando las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a vestirse. Molly seguia con los ojos como platos.

Cuando un rato despues, bajo Ginny a ayudar a preparar el desayuno, se encontro a su madre en estado catatonico, en la misma postura en la que se habia quedado desde que vio bajar al slytherin practicamente en cueros.

-Mama...te encuentras bien?

-Quien diablos es ese chico que nos has metido en casa, Ginny?

La pequeña peliroja miro escaleras arriba preguntandose que diablos habria hecho Blaise para dejar a su madre en ese estado.

-Zabini? Pues seguramente algun dia sera el padre de tus nietos, pero aun no lo hemos decidido...por que lo preguntas mama?

Molly no respondio. Molly sencillamente subio a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama un rato. Molly tuvo la sensacion de que ese...era uno de esos dias en los que casi que valia mas no salir de la cama...

Pero poco despues de eso, Blaise decidio volver a su mansion. Su madre habia sido encarcelada por sus malas compañias y su participacion en asuntos relacionados con magia oscura y mortifagos. Y ahora el era amo y señor de una casa vacia. Aunque no lo estaria por mucho tiempo. Se habia llevado a Ginny.

-Zabini...porque me has traido aquí?- Le pregunto ella al ver la recargada decoracion de aquella inmensa mansion.

-Para que me digas que hay que cambiar.

-Y por que tendria que decirtelo yo? Es tu casa...

-Nuestra casa, peliroja. Pluraliza- La sonrisa de Blaise fue radiante. Podria haber iluminado una habitacion entera.

-Zabini...me estas pidiendo que me quede a vivir contigo?- Ginny no sabia si reir o llorar.

-Eh! No te enfades conmigo peliroja...es todo lo romantico que puedo llegar a ser...-dijo el a modo de escusa- Bueno, que? Te quedas?

-Merlin …..-Susurro Ginny llevandose la palma de la mano a la cara- Eres un caso perdido...

-Lo se...-Blaise se hincho de orgullo.

-No era un cumplido...

-No me importa...-el le guiño un ojo y la llevo a visitar toda la casa. Habria que hacer muchos, muchos cambios. Y Blaise sabia con quien queria hacerlos. Tenia una peliroja a quien malcriar, a quien darle lo que pidiera, y Blaise pensaba derrochar esfuerzos en cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

Desde aquel dia en el que Ginny paso a ser la ama y señora de la mansion Zabini, habian pasado casi tres años. Ahora, ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña montaña de cojines y almohadones frente a uno de los enormes ventanales de vidrieras que daban al jardin trasero.

Ambos estaban desnudos, Blaise sentado con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes tapizadas, y Ginny sentada entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de el, mientras el moreno la abrazaba posesivamente, y acariciaba con un mimo infinito el abultado y redondo vientre de la peliroja.

-Zabini...

-Algun dia me llamaras por mi nombre?

-Algun dia me llamaras tu por el mio?

-Humm...puede que si

-Cuando tu lo hagas...lo hare yo, Zabini...pero no es eso lo que te queria preguntar,...

-Que quiere saber mi preciosa peliroja?

-Recuerdas lo que paso en la batalla del colegio?

-Como olvidarlo...

-Te queria preguntar algo...porque lo hiciste?

Blaise ladeo la cabeza para mirarla. Ella parcia seria. Seguia mirando el jardin. La estatua del gato que le habia pedido que hiciera. El suspiro. Aquel fue el capricho mas estrambotico que ella le pediria jamas. Y la muestra de amor mas grande que el podia darle, fue concederselo.

-Por que hice que. Exactamente?

-Por que luchaste conmigo...por que te quedaste...por que mataste...- Ginny se ponia muy sentimental cada vez que se acercaban las fechas de la batalla y el juicio de los mortifagos que sobrevivieron. Blaise suspiro y penso en la respuesta unos segundos.

-Preciosa...sabes bien que no soy un hombre romantico. Yo no regalo bombones, o flores...no recuerdo nunca los aniversarios, ni el dia de san valentin...ni hago dramaticos gestos de romanticismo...ni soy detallista...eso ya lo sabes. Y tambien sabes, que solo me he enamorado una vez en la vida. Solo tengo un corazon, asi que solo amare una vez. Y no creo que necesites que te diga a quien quiero...por que no soy un hombre de palabra. Creo que te lo demustro todos los dias...

Ginny sonrio y se inclino para verlo. Se sorprendio al ver que Blaise estaba serio. El continuo hablando.

-Me preguntas porque luche contigo... aquella no era mi causa. Pero era la tuya. Y si tu luchas, yo luchare contigo. No me preguntare si esta bien, o esta mal...por que si es a tu lado, las razones no me importan. Me preguntas por que me quede...simple. Me quede por que tu te quedaste. Me preguntas por que mate...mate por que tu me lo pediste. Es asi de simple

Ginny casi se queda sin respiracion. El comenzo de nuevo a acariciar el vientre donde crecia su primogenito.

-Peliroja...si tu me dices que mate, yo matare. Si me dices que muera, me faltara tiempo para quitarme la vida. Si me dices que vaya al infierno por que quieres que te traiga un pelo de los testiculos de satanas, yo te preguntare que de que huevo quieres que se lo arranque. Te dare siempre lo que me pidas. Y aunque no me lo pidas, te dare siempre lo que crea que tu querrias. Y ademas te conozco...y ni aunque tu misma lo sepas, me esforzare el resto de mi vida en darte lo que necesites. Si quieres silencio, no dire nada, si quieres llorar, sere el tu paño de lagrimas. Si quieres hablar, te escuchare siempre...

-Para ser un hombre de pocas palabras hablas mucho...-susurro Ginny aun conmocionada por lo que acbaba de oir.

-Tu me lo preguntaste, preciosa. Y yo respondo. Ya te lo dije una vez...siempre a tus pies...

Ginny se acurruco en los brazos de su amante. No se habian casado. No les hacia falta formalizar su relacion. Dentro de pocos meses, naceria su primer hijo. No necesitaban mas ceremonia que esa para saber que estaban unidos por algo a lo que ninguno de los dos se habia atrevido a ponerle nombre pero que en sus fueros internos estaban felices y agradecidos de tener.

Zabini volvio a mirar la estatua del jardin. La gata de piedra. Sin ningun lema, sin ninguna placa. No hacia falta. Era el pequeño altar al que todos los dias, Ginny iba a deshagoarse de sus traumas de aquella fatidica noche. Lo que nadie sabia, es que bajo aquella estatua, a un par de metros, dentro de una caja de plata enterrada en el jardin trasero de la mansion Zabini, estaba la cabeza de Mcgonagall, envuelta en una tunica de slytherin, y con los escudos de las otras tres casas, arrancados por la propia Ginny de las tunicas de compañeros caidos.

Ginny no habia vuelto a Hogwards desde entonces. No podia hacerlo. Se sentia incapaz. Pero todos los dias iba ha hacerle compañía a su antigua profesora, a la que le debia la vida. Quizas algun dia se sintiera preparada devolver los restos mortales que se habia llevado. Pero aun no. Era su terapia contra lo que habia pasado. Se sentia incapaz de separarse de aquella anciana profesora. Y Zabini se lo habia consentido. Zabini la miraba desde lejos cuando ella salia por las tardes a sentarse junto a la gata de piedra. Y sonreia. Ella sabia que el la observaba. Y de pronto lo comprendio. "_te dare siempre no solo lo que quieras, si no tambien lo que necesites, lo sepas o no"_ le habia dicho en mas de una ocasión. Y entonces lo comprendio.

-Sabes peliroja...

-Que?

-Si es niña...deberiamos llamarla Minerva. Minerva Zabini Weasley. Que te parece?

-Y si es niño?

-Si es niño...elije tu...

Ginny sonrio y girandose lo abrazo con ternura.

-Sabes Zabini...si es niño...me gustaria llamarlo Blaise...

-Como?- El moreno la miro casi molesto, pero sonriendo de igual modo- Asi que si es un niño a EL si lo llamarias por MI nombre de pila?

XXXXXXXXX

Neville Longbotton se sentiasfrustrado. Le encantaba ser el nuevo ayudante de la profesora de Herbologia, y saber que algun dia, el puesto seria suyo. Pero le frustraba horrores ser el unico "profesor" al que los alumnos veian lo suficientemente joven como para que no solo lo tutearan, si no como para que se tomaran las confianzas de hacerle todas esas preguntas morbosas que no se atrevian ha hacer al resto del profesorado.

-Profesor Longbotton...-inquirio una niñita Hufflepuff con un entusiasmo al levantar su brazo que le recordo a Hermione Granger en sus primeros años.

-Si, Ariana?- suspiro Neville.

-Que son esas cuatro gargolas tan raras que hay en el invernadero grande?

-No son gargolas...son estatuas conmemorativas.

-Y que conmemoran?

-La batalla del invernadero. Hay una en cada esquina, por los cuatro estudiantes que por si solo, hicieron posible ganar la escaramuzaa que hubo aquí.

-Pero en que diablos van montados?

-En thestrals. Unas criaturas magicas muy especiales que estudiareis en clase de cuidados de criaturas.

-Y quienes son quienes los montan? Por que hay dos chicos y dos chicas...una chica lleva una espada! Y los dos chicos son slytherins!- chilloneo un pequeño ravenclaw con entusiasmo

Neville volvio a suspirar. Todos los años pasaba lo mismo.

-A ver...el norte es Theodore Nott. El Sur Blaise Zabini...y Este y Oeste son respectivamente Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Todos heroes de la batalla de Hogwards. Los conmemoran en el invernadero por que aquí tuvieron su aparicion mas espectacular. La del sable de caballeria, es Ginny Weasley, de la casa de Griffindor. Nadie sabe por que cogio ese arma ademas de la varita, pero os puedo asegurar que hizo estragos con ella...

-A nosotros tambien nos enseñaran a luchar con espada?- susurro con expresion de extasis un hufflepuff

-espero que no...lo que faltaba...que os dieran armas cortantes...-mascullo Neville.

-Y la estatua del pasillo?- Canturreo otra niña de griffindor

-Cual de todas?- Neville se masajeo las sienes.

-La del muchacho del pelo rizado

-Dean Thomas. Tuvo una muerte horrible. Fue brutalmente herido en combate y tuvo la desgracia de no morir. Le pidio a sus compañeros que le mataran por que sabia que no sobreviviria mucho tiempo, y el dolor era insoportable. Le conmemoran por el coraje que mostro hasta a la hora de morir.

Aquello aprecio silenciar a los niños durante unos minutos.

-Profesor Longbotton!- Chillo un jovencito de Slythein- Es cierto que dicen que la cabeza de la antigua profesora de trasnformaciones vaga por los pasillos regañando a los que llegan tarde a clase?

Neville suspiro agotado. Todos los años lo mismo. Si algun dia pillaba a los listillos que exparcian esos rumores se lo iba ha hacer pagar muy muy caro...

-No...La profesora Mcgonagall no es un fantasma. Aunque si es cierto que cuando la enterraron junto al director Dumbledore y al profesor Snapes, solo enterraron su cuerpo. Nunca se encontro su cabeza...

-Asi que hay una cabeza de bruja dando vueltas por el castillo?- dijo alguien de las filas de atrás

Se armo un escandalo entusiasta entre todos los de primer año. Neville hundio los hombros. Todos los años lo mismo. Tendria que volver a avisar a los prefectos de que mas de un alumno de primero se lanzaria otro año mas a la busqueda de la cabeza de Mcgonagall a altas horas de la noche.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Bueno chicas y chicos...el ultimo capitulo. El final de mens sana in corpore sano...aunque no os preocupeis que no os dejare sin epilogo. O epilogos...aun no lo tengo claro XD**_

CAPITULO 37: Tras la tormenta, viene la calma. O eso dicen...II

Despues del juicio de Draco, Luna cogio a Theo del brazo y se lo llevo a casa. El pobre slytherin no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir cuando el padre de su novia se le puso ha acosarlo a preguntas y le propuso hacerlo editor del quisquilloso para que el negocio quedara en familia.

-Bueno,...que me dices?- dijo el hombre rubio sonriendo con afabilidad

-Eh...-Theo miro desesperado a Luna que le sonreia alentadora- Vera Sr Lovegood...es que mis intereses nunca han ido hacia el periodismo y como usted comprendera...

-Tonterias mi muchacho!-Estallo Xenophilus con una enorme sonrisa- Ya veras como se te dara bien!

-Pero es que preferiria primero tener las cosas un poco mas claras...terminar mis estudios...

-Ah! Te tocara repetir septimo curso como a mi Luna verdad?

-Si! Y eso es un año entero!- Theo respiro relajado por primera vez desde que la conversacion habia empezado. Tendria un año entero para idear nuevas excusas que lo libraran de las manos de su demente futuro suegro

-Luna me ha dicho que te quedaras con nosotros una temporada...

-Si. Aunque luego tendre que volver a casa para arreglar las cosas. Y me gustaria pedirle permiso para que Luna viniera conmigo. No me gustaria tener que enfrentarme a los viejos fantasmas del Castillo de los Nott solo...

-Claro...si Luna quiere ir contigo tendra mis bendiciones. Ademas que no estaria de mas que fuera conociendo el que sera su futuro hogar, no?- El padre de Luna le guiño un ojo a Theo, lo que hizo que el muchacho se ruborizara hasta las cejas con una violencia que le hizo hervir la piel.

-Eh...claro...

-Papa! No averguences a Theo!-Le espeto Luna molesta- ya te he dicho que el aun no me ha pedido que me case con el!

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te lo pida!- dijo su padre a la defensiva

-Pero eso es algo entre Theo y yo!

-Vamos Luna! Si voy a ser abuelo yo tambien tendre algo que ver, no? Por que con quien dejareis a los niños cuando querais estar solos si no es con su abuelo? Les enseñare como funciona la imprenta!

Y ahi se quedo Theo, mirando a padre y a hija discutian sobre unos hijos que aun no habian tenido, y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

Para sorpresa de Theo, las dos semanas que paso en casa de lo Lovegood fueron toda una revelacion. Pese a las extravagantes rarezas de aquella familia de dos miembros, fue feliz. Se lo paso muy bien. Y la respetuosidad, paciencia y cariño que le mostraron fue loable. Lo que mas extraño a Theo era como a pesar de que los Lovegood eran curiosos por naturaleza, nunca, nunca, hacian preguntas. Ellos solo escuchaban. Y cuando te apartabas, respetaban el espacio personal como si fuera algo sagrado.

Siempre respetaban las ideas de los otros, su individualidad, y eso era algo tan nuevo para Theo que se aferro a ello como si fuera un tesoro recien descubierto y tuviera miedo de que alguien mas lo descubriera e intentara arrebatarselo. Descubrio, que pese a que a veces, los Lovegood lo sacaban de sus casillas con su infantilismo y su peculiar manera de ver el mundo, esa familia de dementes adictos a la felicidad le gustaban. Y habia decidido que queria formar parte de esa familia. De el mundo de los Lovegood. O quizas mover a los Lovegood al mundo de los Nott...porque estaba claro que una pequeña dosis de realidad no les iria nada mal...

Dos semanas despues, se llevo a Luna (con las benciones de su padre) al inmenso, frio y fortificado castillo de los Nott.

-Luna...como tu padre dijo...algun dia, cuando tu quieras, este sera tu hogar. Asi que durante este verano...antes de que empiecen las clases...siente libre de cambiar lo que quieras para acomodarlo a tu gusto.

-Pero Theo...es tu casa...deberian ser tus cambios...yo me sentire comoda siempre que tu estes conmigo.

-Luna...comprende una cosa...-dijo el- mucho de lo que hay en esta casa representa un pasado que quiero olvidar. Y quiero que seas tu, que seras mi futuro, haga lo que yo no puedo hacer: romper con el pasado. Lo entiendes?

-Si...-Dijo Luna con una solemnidad que le sobrecogio. Y arremangandose la tunica, Luna emprendio una visita por toda la residencia con un pergamino y una pluma, anotando todo lo que habria que cambiar, que no era poco a ojos de la ravenclaw.

Pocos dias despues, Luna le pregunto preocupada que habria que comprar algunas cosas, y que necesitaria alguna ayuda para hacer los cambios. Theo no tardo ni media hora en darle a Luna los permisos legales pertinentes para que ella pudiera mandar a su camara de Gringotts las facturas de la reforma y mando llamar a una cuadrilla de trabajadores para y los puso bajo las ordenes de la rubia, que sonreia como una posesa al sentirse tan libre de dar rienda suelta a su creatividad desmedida.

Theo se fue al antiguo despacho de su padre, que era el suyo ahora, y sentandose, se puso a contar. Sentia curiosidad por saber cuanto tiempo tardarian los obreros en venir a quejarse de las exigencias de Luna. O que extravagancias les habia pedido. Cuando la puerta se abrio de par en par, miro el reloj. Habian sido 14 minutos y 22 segundos. Todo un record.

-Sr Nott! Esa joven esta demente!- Grito el obrero furioso

-Esa joven algun dia sera mi esposa...-siseo Theo con una sonrisa ladina. Disfruto viendo como el hombre casi se atraganta, y cambiaba su actitud a marchas forzadas.

-Pero es que quiere construir una torre de cristal en el patio trasero!

-Y cual es el problema?- Susurro Theo tranquilamente. Tomando una pluma y apuntando algo en su agenda.

-Pero es que quiere cambiar el jardin de sitio!

-Repito...cual es el problema?

-Que habria que demoler mas de media ala oeste para poder hacerlo! Y reconstruirla una docena de metros mas a la derecha!

-Repito...-canturreo Theo intentando aguantarse las ganas de reir- Cual es el problema?

-Pero Sr Nott! Comprendo que quiera complacer a su joven prometida! Pero es que sus caprichos son demasiado...extravagantes! Muchas de las cosas que nos pide no se pueden hacer! Y la mitad son una insesatez! Y las que no lo son son autenticas tonterias!

-A ver si nos entendemos...-Theo se levanto de su silla plantando las palmas de las manos en el escritorio y mirando al hombre por primera vez a la cara. La fria y apasionada mirada de Theo hizo retroceder al trabajador- Si Luna os pide que demolais medio castillo y lo reconstruyais con ladrillos de azucar glaseado, lo hareis. Si Luna quiere que cambieis las cortinas de terciopelo Veneciano del siglo XVI y pongais en su lugar lonchas de jamon asado gigante, lo haceis. Si Luna os pide que taleis los jazmines persas milenarios traidos de los palacios del rey Jerjes II por que quiere usarlos para hacer palillos con los que sacarse los restos de comida de los dientes...lo haceis. Asi que repite conmigo...ella manda.

-Ella...ella...-El hombrecillo temblaba ante la furia del joven, y aun se sentia conmocionado por el atentado contra el buen gusto, la estetica, la clase y la arquitectura, por no decir contra el buen juicio y el sentido comun que Nott acababa de cometer.

-Ella manda.- Le ayudo Theo- No es tan dificil.

-Ella...ella manda...-consiguio balbucear.

-Si. Y yo pago. Y como yo pago, yo decido. Y decido que ella manda. Esta claro?

-Si, señor...

-Asi que si ella os pide cualquier cosa y con cualquier cosa, me refiero LITERALMENTE a cualquer cosa...que haras?

-Lo que ella me pida...

-Asi me gusta- The se sentio, y conto mentalmente los minutos que ese aterrado y conmocionado obrero tardaba en reaccionar, girarse, y salir de su despacho. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Theo no tuvo que contenerse mas y estallo en carcajadas. Si eso era una muestra de lo que iba a ser el resto de su vida, la verdad es que le estaba gustando.

Luna cambio muchisimas cosas con un entusiasmo que a Theo se le antojo inagotable. Mas de media ala oeste del castillo fue cambiada de lugar para hacer sitio en los jardines traseros, y en medio del jardin, Luna hizo contruir una torre de cristal, que parecia el capricho de un orfebre mas que la obra de un arquitecto magico, hasta Theo se sorprendio cuando le dijeron que el diseño de aquella torre era integramente de Luna. Nunca se habia planteado que ella tuviera ese gusto tan exquisito para la arquitectura.

La ravenclaw volvio locos a los jardineros y a los arquitectos para reorganizar el jardin. Hizo que contruyeran una red de escalones como parterres para las plantas y las flores en torno a la torre, que daban el efecto de estar flotando alrededor de la estructura de cristal. Era una maravilla oculta tras el castillo, hecho estrategicamente para que solo pudiera verse en su maximo esplendor desde los balcones del dormitorio principal, que era donde Theo se habia instalado y que planeba compartir con Luna algun dia. Theo se sentia extrañamente extasiado de haber permitido que ella tomara esa clase de decisiones cuando vio por primera vez la obra de Luna en su jardin trasero.

Luna no cambio los tapizados y los cortinajes, pero si hizo que cambiaran los tetricos colores oscuros por unos mas claros. E hizo que añadieran lamparas y candelabros magicos por toda la casa, alegando que era demasiado oscuro y tetrico. Incluso Theo la sorprendio mas de una vez discutiendo acaloradamente con algunos de los cuadros mas reticentes de los antepasados de los Nott, nada dispuestos a que los cambiaran de lugar. Pero Luna siempre se salia con la suya cuando discutia con los magos muertos. O eso o ignoraba impunemente las quejas de los retratos y los cambiaba de lugar igualmente.

Pero hubo un dia, a mediados de junio, cuando Luna entro en el despacho de Theo y lo interrumpio removiendo los pies incomoda.

-Theo...tengo un problema...

-Tu diras Luna...-dijo el. Totalmente intrigado sobre que podia haber preocupado a Luna tanto como para que fuera a verle y decirselo cuando tenia libertad total para hacer lo que quisiera en su casa.

-Es que hay una sala que no me gusta nada...

-Entonces cambiala...

-Pero es que...es que...-ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada

El se levanto y la cogio de la mano.

-Llevame a ver esa sala. Te ayudare.

Ella sonrio y lo guio casi corriendo hasta la sala de la discordia. Theo abrio mucho los ojos y comprendio de inmediato que era lo que preocupaba a Luna. Era la sala de trofeos, donde innumerables generaciones de Nott habian colgado sus trofeos de caza. Cientos de criaturas magicas muertas y disecadas los miraban desde todas partes. El efecto era descorazonador. El siempre habia odiado tambien esa sala.

-Que quieres cambiar aquí, Luna?

-Todo! Pero es que he visto las placas...algunas de esas horribles cosas son muy antiguas! Pero es que no se donde ponerlas! Y son horribles! Dan miedo!

Theo rio alegre

-Quemalas -La sencillez con la que Nott dijo eso sorprendio hasta a la rubia

-Pero Theo...!

-Quemalas Luna. No me importa. Son cosas que mi familia ha conservado por tradicion. Pero hay tradiciones que cambian. Yo tambien he odiado siempre esta sala. Es horriblle. Quemalo todo. Y cambiala. Haz de esta monstruosidad algo hermoso. Sorprendeme.

Luna abrio mucho la boca y salto al cuello de Theo abrazandolo y riendo.

-Hare algo especial solo para ti!

-Esa es mi chica...-Theo sonrio, no sin cierto temor. Que Luna dijera algo especial, podia significar casi cualquier cosa...

El slytherin desde su despacho, horas mas tarde, escuchaba a Luna hacer hechizos de levitacion y llevar las monstruosidades taxidermicas por los pasillos y amontonarlas en un rincon del jardin delantero. Horas mas tarde, cuando los ruidos habian cesado, salio a ver, y se encontro a lluna lanzando cabezas de criaturas variadas, pellejos, patas e incluso criaturas enteras disecadas a una enorme hoguera que crepitaba con furia.

La vio reir y seguir hechando "leña" al fuego mientras se libraba de aquellas espeluznantes cosas. Y no pudo reprimirse e ir a ayudarla. Ya que estaba rompiendo con el pasado...que mas le daba participar o no en que 20 generaciones de Nott se revolvieran en sus tumbas cuando sus preciados trofeos de caza estaban siendo impunemente quemados en el jardin del castillo por una ravenclaw cuyo concepto de la realidad estaba distorsionado por su vision alegorica del mundo? Theo se sentia feliz. Seria un Nott diferente. Sabia que Luna se encargaria de ello. Y no sabia como agradecerselo lo suficiente.

Dias mas tarde, revisando las facturas de las reformas, y riendose entre dientes de las estrafalarias decisiones de Luna, como la decoracion de algunas de las habitaciones de invitados (tenia ganas de ver la cara de Blaise, cuando supiera que la habitacion que siempre cogia cuando iba al castillo de los Nott habia sido redecorada al estilo japoner muggle...o la habitacion de al lado, que ahora parecia un dormitorio al mas puro estilo hawaiano...) Pero sabia que era porque Luna habia estado jugando con diferentes estilos y combinando cosas a ver que salia. Pero lo que llamo la atencion de Theo fue una desmesurada factura en la que solo habia pintura. Mas de doscientos litros de pintura. De mas de 500 colores diferentes. Arqueo las cejas. Para que queria Luna tanta pintura?

Se levanto y decidio ir a preguntarle. Para su sorpresa, se la enconrto poniendose una bata llena de manchas de distintos colores y poniendose una redecilla en el pelo, justo en la puerta de la antigua sala de trofeos.

-Theo!

-Luna querida...has comprado mas de doscientos litros de pintura?

-Si! Es que la sala de trofeos se quedo muy vacia...y como los techos eran muy altos decidi hacer murales en las paredes!

Theo arqueo las cejas. No sabia que Luna pintara.

-Has estado haciendo murales?

-Si! Como este es un castillo...investigue un poco. Sabias que los antiguos muggles hacian frescos y murales en sus castillos conmemorando sus hazañas belicas? Pues he decidido narrar con pinturas al fresco nuestras hazañas en la batalla de Hogward! ademas...mi padre dice que deberia hablar de lo que sucedió...que fue traumatico para mi...pero no se me da bien hablar de esas cosas...asi que lo cuento como mejor se me da expresarme! Pintando!

Ella estaba radiante. Sonreia alegre y desenfadada. Theo se asusto ante la mera idea de lo que podia encontrarse ahi dentro. Trago saliva como pudo.

-Y puedo verlo o tendre que esperar a que este terminado?- Dijo sin muchos animos

-Puedes verlo! Aunque hay algunas paredes que aun faltan por terminar...

Theo la cogio de la mano como para darse animos, y abrio las puertas. Parpadeo cuando cientos de colores le asaltaron la vista. La fala estaba increiblemente bien iluminada. Y las paredes parecian tener vida propia. Luna habia usado tecnicas muggles, los dibujos eran estaticos, pero increiblemente realistas. Aquello era fascinante.

Luna lo guio hacia el primer muro, y Theo se quedo boquiabierto de la sorpresa. Alli habia una vista panoramica del castillo. Y hordas de mortifagos corrian hacia los muros del colegio. Desde las almenas, montones de estudiantes lanzaban rafagas de fuego y hechizos hacia los enemigos. Para pasmo de Theo, habian 4 barcos piratas en el lago negro de los que el calamar gigante, retratado en el fresco con el tamaño y la monstrusidad de un Kraken, daba buena cuenta, despedazandolos entre sus descomunables tentaculos.

-Luna...-Dijo tragando saliva como pudo- Que yo recuerde nos atacaron los mortifagos...no los piratas del caribe...

-Es una licencia artistica...-dijo ella sacudiendo las manos como si fuera un pequeño desliz- Me apetecia pintar una escena maritima y como no habia ninguna...decidi incluirla de fondo. Ademas...se me da bien pintar barcos...

-Si bueno...pero si nos ceñimos al rigor historico...-empezo el antes de que la rubia le cortara

-Vamos vamos...es solo un pequeño detalle...sigue mirando!

Theo puso los ojos en blanco y avanzo siguiendo la trama de los dibujos. Alli, para su asombro, estaba Ginny, dibujada con tanto realismo que parecia que se fuera a salir de la pared. Si no fuera, por "unos pequeños detalles" como decia Luna. Ginny iba montada en un thestral, y llevaba su varita y el sable de caballeria. Y estaba haciendo que la criatura en la que estaba montada pisoteara una montaña en la que habrian como unos dos mil mortifagos muertos...por no contar los detalles del paisaje...

-Luna...que yo recuerde no pisoteamos los cadaveres enemigos...

-Lo se...

-Y tampoco habian tantos mortifagos...

-Si bueno...pero asi es mas epico...

-Que yo recuerde...-continuo Theo sin poder apartar los ojos de los dibujos con fascinacion- Ginny no se dedico a clavar las cabezas de los mortifagos en estacas mientras Blaise la ayudaba...

-Pero lo habria hecho si la hubieramos dejado...-se defendio Luna

-Eso si es verdad...-concedio Theo

Nott siguio avanzando y tuvo que cubrirse la cara con la palma de la mano.

-Luna...cuando asaltamos el invernadero...no ibamos montando en los thestrals?

-Si, porque?

-Por saber por que nos has pintado sobre unicornios alados...

-Es que asi me parecio mas bonito...

-comprendo...-dijo Theo con una sonrisita

En otro mural, Ginny, Blaise, Luna y Theo, cabalgaban sobre nubes en llamas gritando en una escena llena de epica y dramatismo y se lanzaban a la carrera para embestir al enemigo.

-Luna querida...en que momento de la noche nos vestimos como si fueramos guerreros celtas?

-Creo que en ninguna Theo...-dijo ella sin perder la expresion soñadora- Pero te lo creas o no...cuando rememoro lo que paso aquella noche es asi como lo veo...

-Entonces asi seria...-Suspiro el sonriendo divertido- A lo mejor si que ibamos vestidos de antiguos guerreros celta,...solo que paso mientras yo no miraba.

-Pues igual va a ser eso...-Luna sonrio dandole vueltas a esa idea haciendo que Theo se tuviera que contener las ganas de reir.

Para horror de Theo, el siguiente mural le mostro sus frescos haciendo que sintiera un fascinado terror.

-Luna...

-Si?

-Puedes explicarme esto?- Theo señalo un dibujo en el que Blaise cargaba contra un gigante con lo que parecian orejas, cola, y patas de caballo.

-Es una alegoria...

-Alegoria? Una alegoria a que?- Grazno el compungido.

-A lo que estuve hablando con Ginny.

Theo se sintio incapaz de contestar. Y cuando vio el siguiente fresco, se sintio incapaz de hablar. Alli, plasmado en una colina con un amanecer rojo y brillante a sus espaldas, un Theo descamisado y varita en mano se alzaba orgulloso como un heroe griego, con el pelo al viento, el torso desnudo y musculoso salpicado de la sangre de los enemigos, y una pose tan epica y agresiva que Theo se pregunto mentalmente si ese era realmente el o una de las idealizaciones de Luna...porque el muchacho que habia plasmado en el muro era la fantasia heroica de cualquier damisela que requiriera un rescate...Pero lo que mas lo aterro, era que ese Theo idealizado, tenia una mano alzada como una orden de ataque, y a sus pies, una incontable huested de agresivos conejitos con expresion demente y decidida se disponian prestos a seguir las ordenes de su general. Todos los conejitos llevaban pequeñas varitas en sus patas y todos llevaban el uniforme del colegio, incluso cada uno de ellos pertenecia a una casa. Aquel glorioso Theo se alzaba como señor supremo de su hueste de defensores. Y alli estaban, lo feroces conejitos derrotando a los mortifagos...y alzandose con la victoria en el bosque.

Theo intento decir algo, pero su voz sono estrangulada. Aquello era una pesadilla. Cuando sus hijos fueran alli a ver las pinturas sobre la batalla de hogwards, verian a su padre capitaneando un escadron de feroces animalitos peludos de largos bigotes, unas criaturitas que eran famosas mas por sus proezas sexuales que por su ferocidad. Theo se queria morir.

-Luna?

-Esa parte aun no la he terminado...-Susurro ella a modo de explicacion

-Ah...genial entonces...-consiguio mascullar Theo, dandose la vuelta y saliendo de alli a grandes zancadas- vendre a verlo cuando este terminado...

-Que te parece?

-Es...es...-Theo busco las palabras y nada se le venia a la mente. Se rindio-es muy tu, querida...

Ella solo le salto al cuello y lo beso con ternura infinita antes de dar saltitos y volver a su trabajo, dejando a Theo aturdido, sorprendido, y en medio de una vaharada de perfume que olia a miel y manzanas.

El compromiso de Theo y Luna se hizo publico justo antes de volver al colegio a repetir septimo curso. Y pasaron todo ese año juntos. Despues de la graduacion, tuvieron una sencilla ceremonia en la que se casaron, y Luna se mudo oficialmente al castillo Nott.

Muy poco se supo de ellos desde entonces, dado que durante los dos años siguientes, Luna y Theo se dedicaron a viajar, hacer mas reformas en el castillo, y planear el futuro. De forma casi religiosa, la pareja escribia a Draco y Hermione una o dos cartas a la semana. Y leian las cartas que la otra pareja les respondia con entusiasmo.

XXXXXXXX

Harry Potter tenia problemas. A las pocas semanas del juicio de Draco, solicito un puesto en el cuerpo de aurores, y fue aceptado de inmediato. Mientras estaba en la academia, un dia, se le acerco un hombre. Se presento como el Sr Greengrass. Y solicitaba una cita para poder plantearle unos asuntos. Harry tomo la direccion que el hombre le daba, y concertaron un encuentro. Harry no tenia ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

El dia acordado, fue a la Greengrass Minor, y se adentro en la lujosa y recargada mansion con cierta aprension. El Sr y la Sra Greengrass lo recivieron encantados.

-Sr Potter...

-Llamadme Harry, por favor.

-Harry entonces- susurro la elegante dama con cortesia- Supongo que te preguntaras por que te hemos hecho venir...

-Pues si...la verdad...

-Veras Harry...Supongo que estaras al tanto de que nuestra hija, Daphne, hecho por tierra la tradicion de la que la familia Greengrass ha hecho siempre gala de mantenerse alejada de la magia oscura y mantenernos neutrales en los conflictos, pese a ser siempre de la casa de Slytherin...

-Si...eso he oido...-comento el ojiverde sin saber exactamente a que se referia la mujer.

-Harry...-Continuo el Sr Greengrass- Te hemos hecho venir, por que querriamos saber si estarias interesado en concertar un matrimonio entre tu persona, y nuestra hija menor, Astoria.

-Que?- Harry abrio tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las cuentas.

-Calmate muchacho...-rio la dama con estilo- No es nada del otro mundo...

-que concertar un matrimonio no es nada del otro mundo?- Harry noto la boca seca y unas ganas inmensas de salir de alli corriendo.

-Mi querido muchacho...-continuo la mujer sin poder dejar de sonreir- No es para tanto. Veras...tu eres un heroe para el mundo magico, y eso es conveniente para la familia Greengrass. Pero nosotros tenemos un amplio conocimiento del mundo magico del que tu careces, ademas de una mucho mas que considerable fortuna. Y eso te podria beneficiar a ti.

-El dinero no me interesa...-dijo el ojiverde con hastio

-Pero no solo tenemos dinero que ofrecer- Continuo la dama

-Y ademas, nuestra familia esta salpicada con el escandalo de los mortifagos. Y a todos nos interesa que lo que ha pasado...quede atrás. Que mejor manera de que el niño que vivio se una en matrimonio con una muchacha que pese a estar limpia de sospechas, tiene manchas oscuras en su linaje? Un griffindor y una slytherin...que mejor manera de acabar con las viejas rencillas que predicando con el ejemplo?

Harry le veia la logica...pero aquello era mas de lo que el podia soportar. Trago saliva como pudo y miro a aquella pareja sonriente. Desde luego, no cabia duda de que eran serpientes.

-Ademas,...no tienes pareja actualmente...verdad Harry?

-no...

-Entonces, tanto te costaria darle una oportunidad a Astoria? Solo unas cuantas citas...os conoceis...y a ver que pasa.

-Ademas...la decision, siempre seria tuya, Harry...-Sentencio la Sra Greengrass con una sonrisa tan ofidia que el ojiverde no pudo reprimir un escalofrio. Donde diablos se habia metido?

Varios dias despues, Astoria Greengrass se planto en su casa. Harry no pudo evitar reconocer que la muchacha, de un año menos, era una autentica belleza. Parecia una muñeca de porcelana con sus rizos dorados callendole en cascada por la espalda y unos ojos azules tan grandes y bien perfilados que parecian esferas de cristal.

-Asi que aquí vives...-dijo ella mirando con desden la destartalada y antigua casa de los Black

-Estoy arreglandola...-se defendio el ojiverde

-Pues parece que necesitas ayuda...y consejos...-ella sonrio.

-Te estas ofrenciendo a limpiar?- El escepticismo de Harry era mas que evidente, y mas cuando miraba las ropas de ella, de seda color crema y rosa palo.

-Me estoy ofrenciendo a _ayudar_, Harry- corrigio la muchachita sin dejar de sonreir como una muñeca- ya sabes...eso que se hace por los demas...y que hace que los demas hagan cosas por ti despues. Una colaboracion...

-Osea...que me ayudas a limpiar la casa si me caso contigo...

-Vaya...ya que sacas el tema...-dijo ella como si tal cosa- La verdad es que te ayudaria tanto si aceptas la propuesta matrimonial de mi familia como si no.

-Vamos...tu no puedes estar deacuerdo con esa tonteria de casarnos!- espeto el muchacho cada vez mas nervioso.

-Pues la verdad es que si lo estoy...

-Pero tu no me quieres!

-No hace falta que te quiera...comparado con otros candidatos tu eres mas que aceptable. Y ademas, el amor podria venir con el tiempo...

-Pero tu te estas oyendo?- harry seguia incredulo mirando a aquella preciosidad hablar con tanto cinismo

-Se perfectamente lo que digo, Harry...

-A ver...Astoria...soy un chico, vale? Pero soy capaz de sentir. Me han pasado muchas cosas en la vida, y me he visto obligado a madurar mas rapido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero en algunos aspectos, sigo siendo un niño. Una de las muchas cosas que quiero hacer en mi vida es enamorarme, y casarme por amor...y por lo visto, eso con cosas de las que tu, una slytherin, no tienes ni idea.

Harry se cruzo de brazos orgulloso ante su discurso. Cuando ella empezo ha hablar en respuesta, el alma se le cayo a los pies.

-Es posible Harry...pero para mi edad, entiendo mucho de lujuria, seduccion y manipulacion, cosas de las cuales, tu, un griffindor, no tienes ni idea. Reconocelo, San Potter...nos complementamos. Por mucho que te duela reconocerlo muy en el fondo sabes que si bien yo no soy lo que quieres en tu vida, Merlin sabe que si soy lo que necesitas.

Harry sentia como si aquella muñequita de porcelana de voz suave como la seda le estuviera robando el aire de los pulmones. Se hundio de hombros derrotado.

-Me ayudas a limpiar hoy la casa...-dijo finalmente el ojiverde sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos- Y luego los arreglamos, nos aseamos, y te invito a cenar por ahi. Una cita. Y no te prometo nada...

-No necesito que me prometas nada, Harry...-dijo ella quitandose la tunica y arremangandose- Ya hare yo lo que deba...

El niño que vivio nunca supo que fue lo que paso. Pero esa noche, durante la cena, misteriosamente se hizo tardisimo para volver a casa, y Harry tuvo la idea de invitarla a pasar la noche en su casa, y que mañana se fuera. Pero a la mañana siguiente Astoria insistio en aprobechar el dia ayudandole con los arreglos de la casa, y que ya se iria por la tarde. Pero curiosamente, despues de la cena, justo cuando Harry iba a acompañarla a casa, ella se quedo dormida en el sofa.

Al tercer dia, misteriosamente, llegaron mas de media docena de elfos domesticos a ayudar a su joven ama, y de paso, traian varios baules con cosas de Astoria para que pasara unos dias con Harry. El ojiverde, descorazonado y sin saber que pasaba, asintio aturdido a todo lo que la muñequita de slytherin decia.

En cuestion de dos semanas, la casa de los Black habia recuperado su antigua gloria. E incluso mas. Harry recorrio fascinado la casa, y horririzado, descubrio el cuarto de Astoria. Aquello no era un dormitorio. Era la casa de la Barbie Victoriana. Aquella habitacion parecia tapizada en terciopelo rosa chicle, y todo era mullido, blandito y suave. Harry empezo a tener panico.

Cuando harry se quiso dar cuenta, Astoria ya se habia instalado del todo en su casa. Y llevaba casi un mes viviendo con el, pese a que se veian poco. Pero ella siempre estaba ahi. Cuando se levantaba por las mañanas para irse a la academia, Astoria le tenia preparado el desayuno (o mas bien lo habian preparado los elfos domesticos y Astoria se lo servia) Ademas de que le daba la bolsa con lo que le hubiera hecho para el almuerzo en la academia. Cuando volvia...Astoria le tenia preparada la cena, y el baño, y el pijama para que se pudiera comodo, y Harry sentia un fascinado y abyecto horror cuando Astoria lo guiaba hacia el sillon junto al fuego para que leyera el periodico y veia su bata de ir por casa y sus zapatillas alli...esperandole.

-Astoria...-Dijo el dia que ya no pudo mas- Todo esto es para demostrarme lo fantastica que seria la vida si decido decir que si y casarme contigo?

-Te ha costado entenderlo...eh?- rio ella divertida

-Vale...reconozcamos que me siento impresionado...y que ademas eres muy guapa y todo eso...pero que diablos nos garantiza que esto saldra bien? Por que no tenemos nada en comun...y no nos conocemos mas que desde el dia que decidiste venir aquí...

-Acaso no empiezan asi todas las parejas, Harry? Conociendose? Lo unico que mi familia te propone...es que cambiemos de orden los factores, y que antes de conocernos,...nos casemos. Si todo sale mal...si luego descubrimos que nos odiamos y que todo esto fue un error...hay algo llamado divorcio. Tanto te cuesta darme una oportunidad? Que pierdes intentandolo?

Harry se sintio derrotado. Queria decir que no. Queria negarse, pero aquella maldita serpiente sonaba tan...logica.

-Se que me arrepentire de esto...-fue lo unico que atino a decir antes de que los chillidos histericos de alegria de Astoria lo dejaran casi sordo e incapaz de oir sus propios pensamientos, y aun menos, como le dijo que si, que vale, que le daria una oportunidad a la locura que le habian propuesto los Greengrass.

Astoria queria una boda a lo grande. Harry le dijo que no. Que seria algo intimo.

Astoria quiso una celebracion por todo lo alto, y Harry le tuvo que parar los pies en absolutamente todo para que aquello no fuera un circo mediatico en el mundo magico.

Astoria queria una boda de princesa de cuento de hadas. Harry queria una boda simple, sencilla, discreta y por lo civil.

Astoria grito, lloro, berreo y le insulto como una vulgar verdulera. Harry se mantuvo firme por primera vez con la muñeca de slytherin

Astoria intento por todos los medios salirse con la suya. Harry tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus compañeros de la academia de aurores para que siguieran y espiaran a su prometida para que no lo consiguiera.

Astoria perdio los nervios en mas de una ocasión. Harry sentia un secreto regocijo amargandole la existencia a la rubia cada vez que ella le gritaba. Porque eso significaba que habia conseguido pararle los pies en sus pretensiones de hacer de su boda el acontecimiento social del año.

Astoria le dijo que ella era de alta cuna y que necesitaba una celebracion a la altura. Harry dijo que el habia sido criado en la alacena de la escalera y que por lo que a el respectaba, las necesidades que la alta cuna pudiera requerir no significaban nada.

Y mas o menos asi, fue la primer a vez que Harry beso a Astoria. O puede que lo besara ella. No lo tenian claro ninguno de los dos. Pero despues de horas gritandose, fue lo unico que se les ocurrio para conseguir que el otro se callara y no acabar sacando las varitas y maldecirse hasta quedarse afonicos.

Y besarse no fue lo unico que paso esa noche, porque en un momento que Harry recupero la cordura y vio lo que le estaba haciendo con los dientes a la ropa de la muchacha se horrorizo a si mismo. Pero la lujuria gano la batalla contra la cordura por goleada e hizo caso omiso al sentido comun.

Puede que sus amigos tuvieran razon al decir que los polos opuestos se atraen. Pero harry nunca habia experimetado en sus carnes el poder brutal y demoledor del magnetismo. Y menos en algo tan salvaje, animal y primitivo.

Cuando se sumergio en aquel cuerpo perfecto de piel sedosa y blanca, y escucho a Astoria gemir su nombre, Harry supo a ciencia cierta porque Ginny, Hermione y Luna se habian enamorado de slytherins. Siempre habia oido que todos tienen algo bueno...y desde luego, la seduccion, era algo que se les da de perlas a las serpientes...

XXXXXXXXX

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo...mas largo para compensar que fuera el ultimo y esas cosas...pero es que me duele la espalda un monton y me cuesta escribir. Asi que me corrijo a mi misma y digo que no lo sera. Me queda el punto de vista de Ron en estos ultimos tres años que dejo para mañana...que si sera el ultimo capitulo. **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bueno gente...solo decir que despues de haber dormido en una mala postura, tener una caida accidental que se junta con una vieja lesion de espalda, porque cuando pasa eso, te toca ir al quiropractico, que te mira con una sonrisita sadica mientras se cruje los dedos y arqueando las cejas te dice esa escalofriante frase de "sabes que esto te va a doler, verdad?" y joder si duele...al menos despues de estos dias ya puedo sentarme un ratito sin tener que doblarme sin poder respirar por las punzadas lumbares...**_

_**En fin, que nos algo de una y ya me he metido en otra...bueno, solo decir que este capitulo se lo dedico a Blueberry Bliss con retraso por su cumpleaños. **_

_**Bueno aquí teneis el ultimo capitulo de la serie. Igual no esta muy bien, pero es que no estoy muy lucida todavia, es lo que tienen los calmantes para el dolor y los relajantes musculares...que me atontan demasiado.**_

CAPITULO 38: Tras la tormenta, viene la calma. O eso dicen...III

Ron se dejo caer angustiado en su nuevo sofa orejero. Intentaba pensar en que punto su vida habia perdido el rumbo. Cual era el momento exacto en el que habia pedido las riendas de su destino y todo se habia ido al traste. Tenia que ser un momento de los ultimos tres años...pero no conseguia identificarlo.

El pelirojo se quito los zapatos y los arrojo lejos con rabia. Sabia que todo habia comenzado a torcerse durante el juicio de Malfoy. O al menos, poco despues. El habia pretendido arreglar las cosas. Dejar a Lavander, y declararse a Hermione. A fin de cuentas...a Ron le gustaba Lev...si, era cierto. Pero era a Hermione a quien queria. Solo que las cosas nunca habian ido como el habia pretendido. Y Hermione no lo apreciaba ni lo valoraba...nunca habia sabido admirar sus virtudes como lo hacia Lev...ella siempre le criticaba.

Habia esperado a que ella viera la situacion, y se diera cuenta de las cosas. Y mientras lo hacia, habia aprobechado el tiempo con esa otra chica que lo idolatraba. Pero durante el jucio, Hermione habia dicho cosas que Ron habria creido imposibles, y despues de la condena del huron oxigenado, ella les habia dicho a todos que se iria con el, que ella le queria, y no lo iba a dejar solo.

Y la muy desconsiderada se habia largado, sin mas explicaciones. Les habia contado una historia rarisima sobre que ella habia estado unida al rubio, habia estado dentro de su cuerpo o algo asi durante un mes. Y habia pretendido que se creyeran esa patraña! Pero ella se habia ido, ignorando los razonamientos logicos y explicativos que Ron le habia dado. Incluso habia dicho que dejara de gritarle! Como si Ron fuera a perder los nervios por algo tan nimio como que su mejor amiga, la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde los 11 años, se largara a pasarse tres años encerrada con un cabron mortifago que la habia torturado despues de haberla despreciado y amargado la vida durante toda su vida escolar.

Pero las cosas aun fueron a peor, cuando ese impresentable de Zabini se les planto en la madriguera y paso todo un verano alli, paseandose medio en pelotas por la casa cada vez que le daba la gana, y eso cuando no lo hacia en pelota picada solo con una toalla.

Y no se quedo en eso...poco despues del verano, esa serpiente se largo, y se llevo a Ginny para terror de la mayoria de los Weasleys. Excepto Bill...que decia que el amor era ciego. Bueno, tambien Percey, que decia que era lo mas inteligente que su hermanita podria hacer. Quizas los gemelos tambien habian apoyado la decision, alegando que si eso era lo que Ginny queria, quienes eran ellos para decir nada al respecto. Y quizas tambien Charley, que no dijo nada porque estaba en Rumania y no se entero de lo que habia pasado. Y Arthur y Molly habian dicho que su hijita ya era mayor para tomar sus decisiones. Pero exceptuando a esos inconscientes...Ron sabia que todos los Weasleys estaban escandalizados. Como no iban a estarlo?

Lo peor de todo fue cuando un dia ese impresentable de Zabini se puso ha hablar de negocios con los gemelos, y el muy cabron compro la mitad de la tienda de bromas. O por lo menos, de los activos, con la unica condicion de tener participaciones en futuras expansiones. Y vaya si las hubo. El muy cerdo consiguio que la tienda de bromas fuera un emporio internacional, y abrio con éxito varias sucursales en Francia, Alemania, España y Turquia.

Lo unico bueno fue que a Ron le ofrecieron ser el encargado y supervisior de una de las sucursales recien abiertas en Francia. Y en ese momento, Lavander se le pego como una lapa. Al pelirojo no le importaba que las cosas fueran bien economicamente. O mas que bien...todo hay que decirlo, pero le jodia secretamente deberle eso al slytherin que se habia llevado a su hermanita y a saber que le estaba haciendo...seguro que le habia dado amorthentia.

Lo unico bueno fue Lavander. Que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Y sin darse cuenta, y sin tener muy claro como o cuando, se enconrtaba casado con ella paseando por el Paris magico en un barco sobre el Sena.

Ella se pavoneaba a su lado como una nueva rica pagada de los exitos de su flamante marido, y a Ron no es que le importara mucho...pero no dejaba de molestarle la sensacion de que algo no encajaba, de que algo habia salido terriblemente mal en su vida. Y no sabia que era. Algo sencillamente, estaba fuera de lugar.

Era feliz. O al menos creia ser feliz. Habia conseguido trinfuar en la vida. Aunque no fuera merito suyo. Tenia una preciosa esposa que lo adoraba. Aunque era incapaz de tener una concersacion de mas de tres frases con ella sin que le crispara los nervios la superficial y materialista banalidad de la chica...Vivia en una ciudad preciosa, en la que nadie le conocia, y en la que habia podido recomenzar de cero. Aunque muchas veces le reconocian como "el amigo ese de Harry Potter y la chica tan inteligente que habian salvado al mundo". Aunque el hubiera abandonado a sus amigos y su aportacion para la salvacion del mundo magico se limitara a "estar ahi" sin hacer nada. Y llevaba tres años sin ver a sus amigos.

Habia recivido cartas de Hermione...y de Ginny...y de Luna. Le llegaban todas las semanas. El apenas contestaba una de cada tres o cada cuatro. Aunque Lavander las respondia todas, contandoles con todo lujo de detalle la maravillosa vida llena de riqueza recien adquirida y caprichos que compartia con su maravilloso maridito. Ron se sentia asqueado, y no sabia porque. Eso era lo que mas le deprimia. O mas que deprimir, lo ponia furioso. Y lo que mas furioso le ponia era no saber por que estaba furioso.

Una semana antes del tercer aniversario de la batalla del colegio, Ron caminaba por las calles de Paris, y se detuvo frente a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que dirigia, la sucursal de la que era responsable. Suspiro cansado de todo. Le gustaba su trabajo. Pero habria podido ser auror junto a Harry. Por algun motivo, deseo salir de la sombra de su mejor amigo para no ser el secuUna esposa a la que queria, pero tenia la sospecha de que no durante el resto de su vida. Ademas de que sus mediocres capacidades no habrian pasado el examen de acceso a la academia de aurores. Y habia sacrificado estar a la sombra de su mejor amigo para estar a la sombra de sus hermanos mayores y de su cuñado, ademas de a la sombra de una mujer florero que se gastaba casi la totalidad de su sueldo en caprichos para aparentar lo que no eran.

Definitivamente, Ron decidio que algo no encajaba en su vida. Y no sabia lo que era. Algo se habia torcido y tenia la sensacion de que no estaba viviendo la vida que debia haber vivido, y no sabia donde todo habia tomado un rumbo ajeno. Lo que mas lo hundia en su propia miseria era la sospecha de que ese "algo" habia sido error suyo, pero era incapaz de determinar cuando o donde se habia equivocado haciendo que todo se fuera al traste.

-Ro Ro amor mio...-susurro una pedante voz a sus espaldas con ese inconfundible timbre agudo que solo los perros podian oir en todo su esplendor y que tanto le crispaba su ya maltrechos nervios.

-Dime Lev...-respondio el sin siquiera girarse.

Dos manos cargadas de anillos demasiado ostentosos le abrazaron por la espalda.

-Dentro de un par de dias se acaba la condena de Draco...-Ron nunca se acostumbraria a las familiaridades que se tomaba Lavander con Malfoy, como si el hecho de que Hermione se hubiera liado con ese imbecil egolatra lo convirtieran directamente en un amigo de toda la vida- Iremos a saludarles, no?

-Preferiria no hacerlo...

-Pero quiero ver a Hermione! Y tu tambien! Y a Harry! Y a todos! No fuimos a la boda de Harry con Astoria! Ni a la de Luna con Theo! No hemos visto a nuestros amigos en mucho tiempo! Yo quiero ir!- Lavander se puso ha hacer pucheros.

Pero Ron se giro ha mirarla con las cejas levantadas. Habia dicho "nuestros"? Desde cuando Harry, Hermione, Luna, y Theo eran amigos de Lavander? En todo caso, la mayoria de ellos habian sido amigos de Ron, no de ella. Por no hablar de Astoria, a la que no habian conocido mas que de cruzarsela un par de veces en los pasillos del colegio...

-Lo se...-fue lo unico que el pelirojo consiguio decir.

-Y tu hermana estar a apunto de parir!- Lavander seguia haciendo pucheros que mas que adorables resultaban grotescos con su rostro excesivamente maquillado con colores demasiado fuertes que ella consideraba elegantes y glamurosos pero que en realidad le daban un aspecto vulgar-va a nacer nuestro sobrino! Y yo quiero ir! Y tu deberias hablar con Ginny...no es apropiado que una dama de su condicion siga sin casarse,...si Blaise decide romper con ella su hijo seria ilegitimo!

Ron se crispo. Aquello era demasiado. Quien se creia que era Lavander? La duquesa de Gales? Desde cuando Ginny era una dama de alta cuna? Y desde cuando la pequeña de la familila habia hecho caso a cualquier cosa que Ron le dijera? Respiro hondo, conto hasta 20, y procuro no gritarle a su esposa.

-Ginny hara siempre lo que quiera, si no desea casarse, o Zabini no se lo pide...y si las cosas le van bien como les va ahora...dejalos tranquilos- La voz del pelirojo sonaba cascada y cansada.

-Pero Ro Ro...

-Lev, cielo, no tengo ganas de hablar de esto. Si quieres ir, iremos...pero deja ya el tema.

Lavander sonrio con petulancia. Se habia salido con la suya y lo sabia. Cogio su bolso, lleno de los galeones que Ron ganaba, y se alejo a saltitos dispuesta a gastarselo todo en varios vestidos y chucherias de joyeria para estar a la altura de la ocasión, alegando como siempre, que no tenia nada decente que ponerse pese a tener un vestuario tan extenso que llenaba 6 armarios de cuatro puertas cada uno en la casa que compartian. Ron suspiro otra vez. Definitivamente algo habia salido fatal en su vida. Y seguia sin saber que diablos era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville correteo histerico entre los elfos domesticos de las cocinas del colegio, asegurandose de que todo estaria listo. Despues de media hora muy ajetreada, salio de alli intentando encontrar pasillos vacios en los que estar unos cuantos minutos tranquilo.

Paso por delante de las estatuas de Mcgonagall y Thomas, y las saludo como si fueran viejos amigos. Camino hasta los invernaderos, y de alli, salio a la zona del jardin en la que se haria la recepcion. Nunca era una gran fiesta, era mas bien...una reunion.

Los años anteriores habia sido deprimente. Nadie decia nada, pero nadie concevia no ir. Habian sido supervivientes. Todos habian compartido la misma tragedia, la misma...miseria. La guerra. Habian matado para poder seguir viviendo. Habian visto morir a gente muy querida, amigos, familiares... algunos incluso habian tenido que quitarse de encima los cuerpos de sus compañeros para poder continuar a delante. Compartian un vinculo. Todos ellos tenian las mismas cicatrices en el alma que tres años a tras, les habia dejado aquella batalla. Y todos los que año tras año acudian, y año tras año acudirian sabian, era que a la gran mayoria de los asistentes, esas heridas nunca les cerrarian. No del todo.

Neville sintio escalofrios. Y sacudio la cabeza intentando olvidar las escenas que siempre le asaltaban cuando bajaba la guardia. Su medimagole habia dicho que poco a poco, lo iria superando. Incluso le habia asegurado que algun dia seria capaz de dormir sin tener que tomar la pocion para dormir sin soñar. El medimago le habia prometido que algun dia, las pesadillas se irian. Pero Neville tenia la sospecha de que el medimago se equivocaba. Hay cosas que no se superan.

El castillo habia sido reconstruido en un par de meses muy ajetreados. Y todos habian participado. Alumnos, padres, aurores, constructores...todos los que se sentian culpables por no haber participado tanto como todos los que se sentian culpables por haber sobrevivido. Los padres que habian tenido hijos que murieron y los que tenian hijos que habian tenido la desgracia de sobrevivir. Todos los que tenian algo que olvidar, todos los que tenian algo que agradecer. Todos participaron en una comunion sin precedentes. La comunidad magica nunca habia estado tan unida. Pero Neville siempre se preguntaba si habia valido la pena pagar el precio que los alumnos de Hogwards, apenas unos niños, habian tenido que pagar para conseguirlo.

Neville se sento en los jardines a esperar. Nunca llegaban todos a la vez. Cada año era igual. La gente sencillamente, gravitaba hacia alli. Uno a uno, o por parejas. Y formaban grupos pequeños. Todas las conversaciones susurradas en voz baja, mientras se miraban unos a otros con dolor y complicidad. Con compasion y empatia. Y en el aire, siempre flotaban las preguntas no formualadas en voz alta, las preguntas que todos se hacian en lo mas oscuro de la noche, cuando se desperataban angustiados empapados en sudor frio. Los terribles "y si...?". Los terribles remordimientos del "y porque ellos no sobrevivieron y yo si?". La torturante culpa de "debi haber muerto con ellos...". La flajelante "podria haberlos salvado?" La mortificante "pude haber hecho algo mas de lo que hice..?". Pero esas preguntas nunca se hacian en voz alta. Por que todos ellos temian a la respuesta. Y se reconfortaban uniendose una vez cada año, sabiendo que las personas que les rodeaban comprendian. Que habian pasado por lo mismo. Que todos y cada uno de ellos eran los niños que habian sobrevivido.

Neville lo vio. Por primera vez desde la batalla: rostros nuevos. Vio llegar a Luna cogida del brazo de Theo. Y se acerco a saludarles. Al cabo de media hora, vio otros dos rostros que no habia visto desde la reconstruccion del castillo: Harry y Astoria. Y mas tarde, Ginny y Blaise. Pero la gran sorpresa fue ver como despues, aparecieron Hermione y Draco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Neville sonrio. Hogwards volvia a ser Hogwards. Pese a todos los que faltaban, estaban todos los que podian estar. Neville, en una extraña forma, se sintio completo.

-Hermione!- chillo lavander sacudiendo su mano recargada de pulseras tintineantes- Cuanto tiempo preciosa! Ha debido ser horrible estar encerrada tanto tiempo! Yo no me habria ofrecido voluntaria para algo tan terrible...

-Si Lavander...-Hermione sonrio divertida mirando a Draco con picardia- Ha sido terrible...

-Yo diria que tuvo sus momentos buenos...-añadio el rubio sonriendo de forma ladeada.

-Vaya...dichosos los ojos...-Theo se acerco y palmeo a su compañero de colegio en la espalda, mientras Luna se abrazaba a Hermione con ternura.

-Herms!- Ginny llego corriendo y abrazo a la castaña y a la rubia- Luna! Os he hechado mucho de menos!

-Vaya! Todos juntos otra vez- Blaise sonrio siguiendo a su embarazadisima novia que habia causado revuelo entre sus amigas que le manoseaban el vientre y le preguntaban sobre el futuro e inminente nacimiento

-Quien lo diria...-dijo Draco casi con miedo en la voz- Blaise va a ser papa...-Theo y el rubio sintieron un terrorifico escalofrio.

-Si...-Zabini se hincho de orgullo- El medimago dice que sera una niña!

-Merlin...-Theo lo miro con abyecto terror- Blaise va a ser padre de una niña...-se giro mirando hacia Ginny- No le permitas que la eduque el...

-Eh!- Blaise le golpeo en el brazo riendo- que he madurado...

-Eso da mas miedo aun...-Esta vez fue Draco.

-Bueno...dejad de hablar asi de mi futura paternidad!- les espeto el moreno riendo a carcajadas- cuando le vais a dar compañeros de juegios a mi nenita? Eh?

Un incomodo silencio recorrio al grupo de varones mientras las chicas los miraban su incomodidad con sonrisas de esas que solo las mujeres pueden poner y que decian a las claras un mensaje de : "si...cuando?".

-Eh...-Harry carraspeo intentando no mirar a Astoria, que lo taladraba con la mirada- y que tal os ha ido a todos? Ha sido mucho tiempo sin vernos...

Hablaron durante horas, contandose lo que habian hecho estos ultimos tres años. La tade fue empezando a caer. La gente comenzo a irse. Y todo el grupo de leones, serpientes y la ravenclaw se quedaron. Tenian mucho de lo que hablar.

Pero pronto empezo a llegar la noche, y decidieron despedirse, prometiendose que se reunirian de nuevo pronto. Y lo cumplieron. Ni siquiera habian pasado dos semanas cuando Ginny se puso de parto, y todos y cada uno de ellos estuvieron alli para darle la bienvenida al mundo a Minerva Zabini Weasley. Fue ese el dia que Luna anuncio a todos que creia estar embarazada.

Hermione ese dia, al llegar a casa, sonrio frente al espejo despues de ducharse. Y pensar que todo comenzo por un accidente en un castigo tras una clase de pociones...Salio del cuarto de baño y se dirigio al salon. Cogio un libro que habia leido mientras estaba en su cautiverio voluntario, y miro una de las ilustraciones. Era un manuscrito manuaciense medieval. Alli se veia la imagen de un muro en el que se leia una inscripcion: Mens sana in corpore sano. Sabia que el significado que ella le daba a esa frase no era la original. Pero no podia evitarlo. Ella y Draco habian sido dos almas, dos mentes en un solo cuerpo, y ahora eran una sola alma, en dos cuerpos distintos. Y aun asi,...aun asi no podia evitar sonreir.

Se habia dado cuenta que la vida seguia su curso. Recordaba lo que habia pasado con la piedra filosofal, con la camara de los secretos, con el torneo de los medimagos, con el sauce boxeador y la casa de los gritos. Recordaba los insultos, las peleas, recordaba a cierto Hipogrifo y el giratiempo. Recordaba la odisea de buscar los horrocruxes y la aventura de vivir en el cuerpo de su peor enemigo antes de que se convirtiera en algo distinto. Recordaba a los mortifagos, la batalla, recordaba la sangre, el miedo, recordaba la muerte. Pero habian sobrevivido. Habian seguido adelante.

Y ahora Ginny habia sido madre, con Blaise Zabini, y Luna seria madre del hijo de Theodore Nott. Harry casado con Astoria, y Ron con lavander Brown.

-En que piensas?- le susurro Draco desde el sofa junto al fuego.

-En que es hora de pasar la antorcha...-dijo ella riendo

-A quien?- Draco cerro el libro que leia y se sento recto, mirandola divertido.

-A la siguiente generacion.

-Vaya...-El rubio se levanto y camino hacia ella abrazandola y besandole el cuello- Pues si quieres pasar la antorcha a la siguiente generacion habra que ponerse manos a la obra para crearla...no?

-Sabes? Me parece una fantastica idea...-Hermione no sabia si reir o ronronear.

El tiempo paso, lento algunas veces, vertiginosamente rapido otras. Pero aunque parezca una contradiccion, siempre iba al mismo ritmo. Es curioso como la percepcion nos juega malas pasadas. Hermione lo sabia. Habian pasado 5 años desde que todo comenzara en aquella reunion de alumnos de Slughorn en la que todo salio increiblemente mal. O increiblemente bien: la percepcion de los hechos a traves del tiempo la hizo sonreir. Su peor pesadilla habia dado pie a la mayor felicidad que podia concebir.

Vivia en una preciosa mansion con un hombre al que no solo amaba, si no al que estaba unida por un lazo y un vinculo que ningun otro mortal era capaz de comprender. O si quiera concebir. Consiguio un trabajo en el ministerio que le permitia ayudar a la reconstruccion de una mejor sociedad magica, y se sentia realizada a todos los niveles.

Lo que Draco no sabia, es que a veces, Hermione iba a su despacho, y abria el tercer cajon del escritorio, y miraba la mascara de plata de mortifago que tenia alli escondida. Y pensaba. Pensaba en lo mal que podia haber salido todo. En todo lo que podia haber perdido.

A veces tambien miraba el tatuaje que Draco lucia en el brazo. O el que ella tenia en el suyo. Blanco y negro, el original y la copia, la marca tenebrosa y su eco. O miraba las cicatrices que compartian en sus piernas. O miraba las palidas lineas que cruzaban el pecho y la espalda de su amante compañero como una fina red que lo atrapaba a su pasado, un recordatorio constante de todo lo que habian tenido que sacrificar, de todo lo que podrian haber perdido...

Y Hermione se sentia inmensamente agradecida. Por alguna casualidad que era incapaz de comprender, y pese a todos los contratiempos y ajetreados baches que habian sufrido en esos 5 años, todo habia acabado encajando en su lugar. Aunque fuera a golpes sangrientos y dolorosos. Todo habia ido a parar a su lugar.

Lo que Hermione no sabia, era que Draco si lo sabia. Por que el pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Y se aferraba a su vida con Hermione con la determinacion de un hombre redimido que no desea volver a su propia perdicion.

Draco sabia que el nunca seria un heroe. Que nunca estaria en la luz. Pero habia salido de las tinieblas. Y ahora vivia en algun punto intermedio...lo suficientemente lejos de la oscuridad para que sus largos y negros dedos no volvieran a alcanzarle, pero con el paso vedado y prohibido a la tierra prometida de la iluminacion. Pero le daba igual. Por que ella estaba a su lado. Ni buenos ni malos. Solo sencillamente ellos.

Y seria incorrecto decir que fue asi como termino todo. Por que las cosas, no terminan nunca. Sencillamente, siguen a delante. Como la vida. La leona y la serpiente habian descubierto a las malas que todo puede ser siempre peor de lo que es. Pero que las cosas pueden ser mejor de lo que son. Y que todo es...una oportunidad. Aunque no se sepa de que modo puede serlo.

A veces, la gente dice esa extraña frase de "no soy ni el reflejo de lo que fui". Hermione siempre sonreia cunado la oia. Si la gente supiera todo lo que un simple espejo puede reflejar...si supieran que los espejos no solo muestran tu cuerpo...

Y el tiempo...siguio pasando. Y la batalla de Hogwards paso a ser parte del temario de los libros de historia. La vida siguio su curso.

Hermione recordaba. Se sentia nostalgica. Llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo en su paraiso particular, y no podia dejar de pensar en lo ironico que era todo. Era como esos hermosos paisajes nevados en la que ese manto blanco cubre montes enteros. Y todo lo que los ojos ven esta ahi porque miles de millones de copos de nieve han caido justa y exactamente en el lugar correcto. Con que uno solo de ellos se hubiera ido un milimetro mas a la izquierda o a la derecha, quizas hubieran provocado un desastre. Pero misteriosamente, casi por arte de magia, todos y cada uno de esos diminutos e insignificantes copos de nieve cayeron justo en su lugar. Como si fuera una inmensa danza coreografiada. Como si estuviera predestinado.

Fue asi como Hermione, miro a Draco dormido a su lado: viendolo como lo que era, el hombre con el que compartiria el resto de su vida.


	39. Chapter 39

EPILOGO 1

Draco habia pasado los peores meses de su vida. Habria preferido mil veces una sesion a base de crucios por parte de su tia Bellatrix. Al principio no fue tan malo. Se suponia que el embarazo de Hermione debia ser una experiencia bella. Por algo lo llaman la dulce espera...pero algo con lo que no habian contado ni Draco ni Hermione, era con que sus cuerpos y sus mentes habian estado unidos. Y aun lo seguian estando.

Los medimagos no entendian lo que habia pasado. Pero Hermione insistio en ir aun medico muggle, y Draco consintio. Cualquier cosa con tal de saber que diablos le sucedia a su cuerpo. El medico muggle si sabia lo que pasaba.

-No se preocupe, Sr Malfoy- dijo el Dr Smith con una sonrisa comprensiva- Le sucede a muchos padres primerizos...

-Pero que diablos me pasa?- Se exaspero el rubio con la paciencia a punto de agotarse

-Usted ha desarrollado el sindrome de Couvade.

-El que?- Hermione y Draco hablaron al unisono.

-Sindrome de Couvade- repitio amablemente el doctor, mostrandose todo lo comprensivo y amable que podia, y sobretodo, aguantandose las ganas de reir al ver la cara de aquella pareja- El sindrome del embarazo masculino.

-QUE?- Grito Draco levantandose de la silla de golpe- Estoy embarazado?

-No...no...no,...-El Dr Smith no pudo reprimir una risita, y movio las manos conciliador- Usted no esta embarazado Sr Malfoy. El sindrome de Couvade pese a no ser muy comun, es la mayor muestra de amor de un hombre a su pareja cuando esta embarazada. Cuando el marido siente tanta empatia por el estado de su compañera, que desarrolla en su propio cuerpo todos los sintomas que ella manifiesta. Aunque algunos estudios sugieren que es por ciertas señales quimicas que emiten las mujeres en la primera etapa del embarazo. Si el marido es lo suficientemente sensible a esas señales, genera subconscientemente el instinto de proteger y comprender a su pareja, y por eso su cuerpo genera los mismos niveles hormonales de ella, simulando un emabarazo, en un intento de sentirse mas cercano a ella. Aunque es mas extendida la teoria psicologica de la empatia...Por eso siente nauseas por las mañanas, los mismos cambios de humor y antojos que su esposa, se siente cansado, irascible, caprichoso, le duelen las piernas y los pechos...algunos hombres llegan a desarrollar incluso la hinchazon del vientre y un aumento del volumen de las mamas...

Hermione no sabia si reir o llorar. Se decanto por lo primero al ver la cara de pasmo que tenia Draco. Le tuvo incluso que coger de la mano para evitar que el aristocratico y orgulloso rubio saltara por encima de la mesa y le arrancara la cabeza al pobre medico que tan amablemente les estaba explicando la situacion.

-No se preocupe Sr Malfoy, en la mayoria de los casos...los sintomas del sindrome de Couvade pasan al cabo de unos meses...

-En la mayoria de los casos?- Grazno el platinado con voz estrangulada- y si no estoy entre esos?

-Entonces, Sr Malfoy...sera de los pocos hombres del mundo que experimenten las contracturas, las sensaciones y los dolores de un parto...

Hermione lo vio a camara lenta. Draco se levanto de la silla muy despacio, y se quedo boqueando como pez fuera del agua antes de empezar a inclinarse hacia atrás, poner los ojos en blanco y desplomarse de espaldas desmayado de pura impresion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Esto es un infierno...-Draco chillo histerico haciendo que los elfos lo abanicaran mas deprisa

-Te recuerdo que la que esta embarazada soy yo, Draco...-Rio la castaña.

-Pero esto es por tu culpa!

-Mi culpa, Draco?

-Si! Tengo una enfermedad Muggle! Seguro que tu me las has contagiado! Debimos haberte hecho una limpieza o una revision o algo asi!- Draco seguia engullendo helado de café y trufas a dos carillos. Llevaba ya dos litros y medio en lo que iba de tarde. Y tragaba la crema helada con la firme intencion de no detenerse en mucho tiempo.

-Draco...-Hermione suspiro reprimiendose las ganas de reir- El sindrome de Couvade no se puede contagiar...no es un virus o una bacteria...es algo relacionado con la empatia...le podria haber pasado a cualquiera...

-Yo no conozco a nadie a quien le haya pasado!- Lloriqueo el rubio, para gritarle despues a un elfo que le masajeara los pies. Los tenia hinchados y doloridos. Segundos despues vio la cara que ponia Hermione y malinterpretandola, le dijo a otro elfo que le masajeara tambien los pies a ella. Despues de todo, si a el le dolian y solo sentia parte de lo que ella sentia, seguro que tambien le dolian.

Sin ganas de discutir por todo, Hermione dejo hacer al elfo.

-Draco, no te preocupes, vale? Se te pasara en unos dias,...

-Eso dijiste hace dos meses! He tenido nauseas matutinas contigo...he engordado casi 12 kilos! Me apetecen de comer cosas rarisimas a todas horas! Solo tengo sed y calor! Me duele la espalda y las piernas, no tengo mas que ganas de llorar o me pongo furioso por cualquier tonteria! Como puedes soportarlo?

-Maravillas de ser mujer- La sonrisa radiante y victoriosa de Hermione casi hace llorar a Draco que encima, y para colmo de males, se habia quedado sin helado.

Narcisa Malfoy miraba la escena con fascinacion. Habian tardado casi una semana en explicarle lo que pasaba, y porque tanto su hijo como su nuera estaban tan...delicados. El shock casi le provoca un infarto. Pero despues de unos dias...empezo a pasarselo en grande. Por fin, un hombre de la familia Malfoy, sabria entender a las mujeres.

Draco siguio de morros toda la tarde, y finalmente decidio ir a darse un baño. Una vez solo, no pudo reprimir una risa. Aquello era horrible, pero en cierto sentido, todo aquel infierno le parecia divertido. Hermione habia estado atrapada en su mente y en su cuerpo casi un mes, y habia dependido de todo y para todo de el. Habia estado conectada a sus sentidos, y eso les habia permitido conocerse de un modo que nunca habria sospechado posible.

Era justo que ahora el estuviera conectado a ella de ese modo. Aunque tuviera que meterse en un terreno no solo vetado anatomica y biologicamente para los machos, si no que tuviera que vivirlo en sus propias carnes. La experiencia resultaba desconcertante y aterradora. Pero aun asi, tenia sus ventajas. Si esto no hacia que el y Hermione estuvieran mas unidos que nunca, si despues de eso, no se conocian mejor que ninguna otra pareja...es que nada lo haria.

Lo que mas le divertia, era su pequeña y particular venganza. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo esto con tan de no oir lo mismo que sus amigos por parte de sus esposas. Cuando ellos comentaban que a lo mejor, podrian tener otro hijo. Y sus esposas les decian eso de "claro...como tu nos sabes como se siente...a ti me gustaria verte preñado o pariendo!".

Ese argumento hacia perder todas las discusiones a sus colegas. Draco sonrio. Como solo un slytherin sabe hacerlo. Hermione nunca, jamas de los jamases podria usar ese argumento contra el. Valia la pena pasar por los vomitos matutinos. Por los dolores de piernas y de espalda. Valia la pena el antojo por leer historias romanticas y los berrinches sin razon aparente. Y habia que reconcer, que el helado de vainilla con curry y los churros con mayonesa no estaban mal del todo...lo que no entendia era porque le apetecia beber tanto la salmuera de las aceitunas con mostaza...era algo repugnante. Y aun asi...se la bebia a litros...Draco deseaba ver la cara de Hermione cuando saliera el tema...oh si...eso compensaria lo de las aceitunas con mostaza...

Lo que mas molestba Draco era que la que mejor parecia estar pasandoselo, era su madre. Al comienzo del segundo trimestre, Narcisa estaba pasandoselo en grande. Tener a su hijo y a su nuera "embarazados" en el mas amplio y empatico sentido de la palabra, era su pasatiempos favorito. Le encantaba malcriar a Hermione con sus caprichos, cuidado de su futuro nieto o nieta, la siguiente generacion de Malfoy (aunque con la sangre un poco aguada, según el criterio de Narcisa...pero era algo tolerable) y ver a su orgulloso hijo convertido en un amasijo de nervios y hormonas, en una situacion que los hombres de natural no experimentan en su vida. Era como un niño grande. Y a Narcisa le encantaban los niños. No podia evitarlo. Aquello era demasiado divertido como para no aprobecharlo...

Pero para desgracia de las damas de la casa, y consuelo de Draco, al mediados del tercer trimestre, ya en la recta final del embarazo, los sintomas del sindrome de couvade empezaron a remitir, y el rubio comenzo a perder peso, y todo le dolia menos, y los caprichos y antojos empezaron a disiparse.

Pero habia aprendido la leccion, y comenzo a malcriar a Hermione hasta el punto de que la pobre leona se sentia hiperprotegida y ahogada entre tanto mimo. Aunque le era agradable ser objeto de tantas atenciones y que el fuera tan atento a sus necesidads. Que remedio...las habia experimentado en carne propia.

Una de las discusiones mas tontas que tuvo la pareja, fue sobre donde naceria el bebe. Narcisa queria que naciera en Malfoy Minor. Draco que en San Mungo, donde tanto Hermione como el bebe podrian estar perfectamente atendidos. Hermione queria parir con su ginecologo muggle. Y la cosa solo se complico cuando los padres de la embaraza aparecieron y se unieron a la discusion. El padre de Hermione apoyaba a su niña. El bebe debia nacer en una clinica muggle. Para sorpresa de todos, la madre de Hermione apoyaba a Draco. Dijo que Hermione era una bruja, y que el niño seria magico...asi que era natural pensar que las mejores atenciones las podria recibir de medicos magicos. Narcisa cambio de opinion y apoyo a su hijo y a su consuegra. Ya que no podria convencerlos de que el parto fuera en casa, al menos que el niño naciera en San Mungos. Sonrio al ver como la mayoria vencia la discusion, aun con su inusitada e inesperada aliada muggle...nada para unir una familia como un nacimiento...

Lo peor fue en el octavo mes de embarazo, cuando empezarona plantearse cual seria el sexo del bebe...y que nombre le pondrian. Tanto la familia Granger como la Malfoy armaron una auntentica guerra civil.

-Si es niño...se podria llamar Abraxas...como el abuelo...-dijo Narcisa orgullosa

-Por encima de mi cadaver!- Grito horrorizada la Sra Granger- Por Dios bendito! Que clase de padres crueles le ponen semejante horror de nombre a su hijo?

-Como dice?- Le siseo amenazadora Narcisa, ofendida por esas palabras- Abraxas es un nombre orgulloso y aristocratico de larguisima tradicion magica!

-Y tambien es un atentado contra el buen juicio y el sentido comun! Ponerle Abraxas a un niño es como dibujarle una diana en la frente para que sus compañeros de colegio lo marginen y le busquen motes raros y gasten bromas a su costa!

-Lo siento, Sra Malfoy...pero coincido con mi esposa...

-Y que sugieren ustedes? Algun nombre vulgar muggle?- La petulancia de Narcisa hizo bullir de indignacion a su consuegra.

-A quien llama vulgar? Eh? Eh?- La Sra Granger parecia a punto de saltar y despellejar viva a la madre de su yerno.

-ya vale!- Hermione perdio los nervios finalmente- Es mi bebe! Y el de Draco! Nosotros elegiremos los nombres!

-Pero palomita...

-Y DEJA DE LLAMARME PALOMITA PAPA

-Vale vale...

Draco miro con orgullo a su esposa. Si señor...toda una leona. Hasta preñadisima de ocho meses largos. Leona hasta el final.

-Draco...-el salio de sus divagaciones cuando vio que la ojimiel se dirigia a el- Si es niño, eliges tu el nombre, si es niña, lo elijo yo. Y elija quien elija el nombre, si hay un segundo embarazo para darle un hermanito en el futuro, el que escojera el otro...

-Osea que si es niño escojo yo...y si decidimos tener un segundo hijo...sea niño o niña...el nombre es cosa tuya?

-si

Draco se lo penso unos segundos y acabo sonriendo. Cualquier cosa, por riducula que fuera, para acabar con la estupida discusion que estaban teniendo a dos bandas las dos familias.

-Me parece justo...-dijo finalmente para decepcion e indignacion de todos los que serian abuelos y estaban presentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ginny! Esta enorme! Y es preciosa!- canturreo Hermione mirando dentro de la ccestita donde Minerva dormia placidamente mientras era observada por las caras babeantes y extasiadas de dos embarazadas.

-Si...-Luna se aparto el pelo para que su larga melena no molestara al bebe- Que suerte...nuestros hijos no se llevaran mas de unos meses...seran de la misma promocion de Hogwards! A lo mejor son compañeros de casa!

-Aunque no lo sean, seguro que seran amigos...

-tienes razon Herms, seguro que seran amigos...

Las dos emabarazadas se sentaron junto a Ginny, que ya estaba mas que recuperada de su parto y miraba con orgullo desmedido a su preciosa bebe. Tenia la piel de un brillante y hermoso color canela, y su pelo era negro con reflejos de un rojo intenso. La bebita tambien tenia los intensos y desconcertantes ojos azules de su padre. Estaba segura de que si sacaba algo del sex appel de Blaise, la pequeña Minerva romperia mas de un corazon cuando creciera.

Aquella tarde se habian reunido todos. Blaise, Theo y Draco charlaban divertidos un poco apartados mientras Luna, Ginny y Hermione parloteaban alegremente en el sofa, esperando a las otras dos parejas que faltaban por llegar para tomar el te.

Harry y Astoria no tardaron en llegar. Ron y su esposa llegaron casi con dos horas de retraso, en lo que Lavander consideraba "elegantemente tarde".

La situacion se puso algo incomoda cuando Ron se puso de morros sin que nadie supiera por que y miraba a Hermione como si le debiera algo. Eso estaba poniendo nervioso a Draco y Harry no sabia que hacer o decir, entre otras cosas, por que no sabia que le pasaba a su amigo. Blaise y Theo seguian pavoneandose orgullosos de sus respectivas paternidades ajenos a todo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Luna consiguio que todo se solucionara. O al menos, que todo se olvidara. Por que cuando Draco decidio que ya era suficiente e iba a poner en su sitio a ese pelirojo imbecil que no hacia mas que aguar la fiesta a todos con sus caras largas y sus miraditas de reproche a su mujer, el bebe de Luna decidio que era el momento para iniciar un nacimiento.

-Luna, te has meado encima?- Chillo agudamente Lavander apartandose de la rubia ravenclaw con aprension y asco, mientras Luna se miraba la entrepierna empapada y el charco de agua que habia a sus pies con expresion de alucinada incredulidad.

-Pues no me habia dado cuenta...

-Pero seras idiota Lavander!- espeto Ginny poniendose en pie de golpe y abrazando a Luna- No se ha meado encima! Ha roto aguas! Se ha puesto de parto!

Theo se giro como un resorte al oir las palabras magicas y miro a su mujer boqueando como un pez.

-Como? Ahora?- Theo corrio hacia su esposa y la cogio temblando como un flan- la tumbamos? Traemos toallas y hervimos agua?

-Pero a ti que te pasa?- le chillo Hermione- para ser uno de los mas listos del colegio pareces un subnormal! Acaba de romper aguas nada mas! Hay que llevarla al hospital! Pueden pasar horas hasta que dilate lo suficiente como para que nazca el bebe?

-Estas segura de eso?- Theo la miro con escepticismo. Ser padre primerizo es el elemento idiotizador del sexo masculino mas potente que se conoce.

-Theo tranquilo...la llevamos al hospital y ya veras como todo ira bien...hermione tiene razon, puede tardar mucho aun. Tu respira hondo-Blaise se planto alli como el unico varon presente con experiencia en el tema, y lo estaba disfrutando. Ver a su amigo en ese estado era de lo mas delicioso. Por una vez en su vida, podria ser el el que le diera lecciones al superdotado de slytherin.

-Os veo muy seguros a todos ….-Gimio Luna doblandose por la mitad con expresion de dolor- Seria un buen momento para decir que las mujeres de mi familia tenemos los partos muy rapidos?

-QUE?- Hermione no salia de su asombro y Luna se le escurrio de entre las manos y quedo arrodillada en el suelo respoblando con profundidad.

-Joder, joder joder...joder joder joder...joder...-Theo empezo a bambolearse adelante y atrás presa de un ataque de panico- que hago? Que hago?

-La cogemos, nos desaparecemos y aparecemos en el hospital!- chillo Lavander trinfal

-Pero tu eres tonta o es que sencillamente tienes un retraso mental?- Ginny agarro a Lev del hombro y la sacudio furiosa- En este estado no puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse! Podria escindir al bebe y matarlo o provocarle lesiones, so mema!

-Oye sin insultar!- La otra griffindor se puso violentamente colorada

-Pues si no eres capaz de decir nada inteligente, no digas nada! Haz algo util y desaparecete a San Mungos y explicale esto a un medimago! Y trae ayuda!- Hermione la fulmino con la mirada mientras Lavander asentia aterrorizada y salia corriendo a cumplir lo que se le habia pedido.

-Vale Luna...tumbate...-Para sorpresa de todos, Astoria se habia acercado y habia traido un par de almohadones del sofa y se los coloco a Luna en la cabeza mientras la recostaba en el suelo sobre la alfombra- crees que podrias moverte para que te subieramos a una de las camas?

-Nh...nh...-Luna estaba empezando a sudar a mares, pero su expresion, pese a mostrar los primeros dolores de las primeras contracciones, seguia siendo sereno y soñador-no lo creo...la verdad es que duele...

Astoria se puso a gritar a los chicos que hicieran algo util y trajeran sabanas limpias y un par de toalas grandes. Draco y Theo casi salieron a la carrera a cumplir el pedido. Blaise miraba la escena como un director de orquesta orgulloso de sus musicos mas notables.

-Y tu que miras!- le grito Ginny- Sal de aquí!

-Pero peliroja...os puedo ayudar!

-Que te largues de aquí! Y ocupate de que Theo este tranquilo!- Esta vez le estaba gritando Astoria.

Haciendo pucheros por que no le dejaran ver el espectaculo, Blaise se dirigia a la salida de la sala cuando oyo un grito a sus espaldas. Se giro, y lo que vio hizo que su parte de ironica cinica y sadismo por entretenimiento se pusiera a pitar como una alarma en su cabeza. Ante sus ojos, Hermione, que estaba arrodillada junto a la parturienta Luna, miraba un charco de liquido entre sus rodillas

-joder...no era bastante entretenido tener una ruptura de aguas en una tarde que tenemos dos...-Consiguio decir cuando dejo de reirse.

Harry Potter era el niño que vivio. Se habia enfrentado al mago tenebroso mas poderoso y habia vencido. Se habia enfrentado a la muerte. Habia batallado con un basilisco, con un dragon, incluso con una manada entera de acromantulas. Habia estado cara a cara con dementores y con mortifagos. Pero nada, nada se comparaba al terrorifico caos que hubo en Malfoy Minor aquella tarde. Fue la hora y media mas terrorifica y caotica que habia vivido en toda su existencia.

Y si creia que lo peor de todo, fue ver romper aguas a Hermione junto a Luna, y como Astoria y Ginny tumbaban a las dos parturientas juntas, se equivocaba. Si pensaba que ya era malo hacer frente ante un padre primerizo asustado e histerico...ni se imaginaba lo que era hacer frente a dos.

En esa hora y media, Ron lo miraba todo con ojos alucinados incapaz de reaccionar, Blaise no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro intentando calmar a Theo y a Draco que iban de un lado a otro presas del histerismo como pollos descabezados. Y Harry, que solia mantener la sangre fria frente al peligro, se vio sumido en la servidumbre de las mujeres, que lo usaban de recadero cada vez que necesitaban algo, dado que se habian hecho cargo de la situacion.

Cuando llego Lavander con el medimago, la mansion era una jaula de grillos. Luna susurraba llamando a Theo con su voz dolorida. Hermione aullaba como una posesa maldiciendo a todos los diablos exigiendo que Draco fuera a su lado. Ron parecia en estado catatonico. Harry no paraba de correr de un lado a otro cargando suficientes toallas como para abastecer a una balneario entero. Blaise gritaba a sus dos compañeros de la casa de las serpientes y corria detras de ellos amenazandolos con dejarlos inconscientes si no se calmaban. Astoria y Ginny se gritaban la una a la otra por que no se ponian de acuerdo sobre si las parturientas tenian que respirar jadeando o tenian que empujar. Lavander, por su parte, tuvo el unico pensamiento coherente de toda su vida y llego a la conclusion de que ademas del medimago, tendria que haber traido a una cuadrilla de aurores.

Mas o menos asi, despues de muchos gritos y de que el medimago sacara casi a patadas y a punta de varita a todos los presentes del salon, como Stratto Nott Lovegood y Scorpius Malfoy Granger llegaron al mundo. Llevandose cosa de minuto y medio de diferencia.

Para orgullo de Draco, su primogenito varon era un autentico Malfoy hasta en el momento de nacer: fue el primero en llegar.

Todos pensaron que aquello seria una anecdota unica y especial. Que pese al mal trago que les habian hecho pasar, nada podia ser peor que eso. Todos se equivocaron. Por que año y medio despues, cuando Hermione estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo (Le habia dicho a Draco que por mucho que le quisiera, no queria que Scorpius fuera hijo unico) todo se complico aun mas, cuando la pequeña Antares, decidio llegar al mundo casi 3 semanas antes de tiempo, cuando Draco y Hermione estaban en un partido benefico durante el campeonato mundial de quidditch. No habria sido tan terrible si no fuera por que Viktor Krum , que era uno de los jugadores estrellas del partido, al ver a su antigua amiga en las gradas, decidio volar hasta ella e invitarla a dar la vuelta de honor frente a todos.

Y alli estaba Hermione, redonda como la luna llena, henchida de felicidad por su embarazo, volando en brazos de la estrella de quidditch y haciendo las delicias de Draco que no paraba de reir en su grada, cuando poniendose blanca con el papel, noto como un chorro de liquido amniotico salia de entre sus piernas y caia al vacio, a unos quince metros o mas del suelo, delante de 5 mil magos y brujas que habian ido alli a presenciar el evento.

-Herrrrmion...-dijo Krum un tanto envarado al notar el liquido caliente que se le escurria por los muslos donde Hermione estaba sentada- Eh...has hecho pipi?

-Mierda...mierda...mierda...-Mascullo Hermione aferrandose al sorprendido bulgaro cuando tuvo la primera contraccion- joder...otra vez no...otra vez no...DRAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXX

Desde las gradas, Astoria Greengras seguia acunando a sus gemelitos en brazos. Albus James y Severus gorgojeaban alegremente. La rubia muñequita sonrio divertida cuando vio a Hermione romper aguas mientras volaba en escoba, a casi una veintena de metros del suelo, en brazos de una estrella internacional, delante de media inglaterra. Y para colmo de males, se puso a llamar a gritos a su marido. El revuelo que se armo lleno paginas y paginas del profeta durante los siguientes meses, y mas cuando el equipo de quidditch bulgaro nombro a la recien nacida que habia causado el retraso del partido dado que Viktor se negaba a jugar hasta que supiera que su amiga estaba bien, miembro honorifico del equipo. Draco decidio que si bien Scorpius habia decidio ser el primero desde el primer momento al ganar la carrera contra el bebe de los Nott pese ha haber roto aguas con retraso, la pequeña Antares tenia un don nato (y nunca mejor dicho) para hacer entradas realmente a lo grande.

-Harry...querido...-susurro a su aterrado marido, que tenia pinta de querer salir corriendo en pos de su amiga en cualquier momento- No sabia del talento natural que teneis los griffindor para hacer las cosas tan...interesantemente espectaculares...y yo que creia que Hermione Granger era discreta...

Blaise, por su parte, vio salir corriendo a Ginny gradas abajo para ir a ayudar a Hermione. Y alli se quedo el moreno, con su princesita Minerva sentada en sus rodillas.

-Mira cariño...-le dijo a la niñita de sus ojos que reia sentada en sus piernas sin perder detalle del caos que habia en todas partes- vas a tener un primito o una primita. No te pierdas nada de lo que esta pasando...por que cuando seas grande te divertiras muchisimo contandole que tu viste todo esto...creme preciosa mia...sera memorable...

Zabini miro al aterrado Krum que no tenia muy claro que estaba pasando volar en espiral descendente con una aullante Hermione en brazos y no pudo reprimir una carcajada. No sabia si el bebe iba a ser niño o niña...pero estaba seguro de que el espiritu de capitan buscador de Draco no podria reprimir el orgullo de que su hijo menor hubiera, con toda la literalidad del mundo, nacido sobre una escoba.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Salazar bendito!- Grito Theo levantandose de su asiento al ver lo que pasaba- Tienen que bajar! Hermione podria hacerse daño! Y el bebe! Joder...que inoportunas sois las preñadas para decidiros a parir!

-Tranquilo Theo...-intento calmarle Luna mientras arropaba con su mantita al adormilado Stratto, acostado en su carrito- Aun en el peor de los casos, de que el bebe se le saliera...esta unido a la madre por el cordon umbilical! Se quedaria colgando como un pendulo!

Theo miro con un fascinado horror a su esposa. Y sacudio la cabeza intentando borrar la grotesca imagen de su mente, sabiendo que seria en vano. Solo rezaba para que a su adorable mujer no se le ocurriera hacer un mural conmemorativo del evento...no estaba seguro de que su vida social sobreviviera a la creatividad pictografica de Luna...

Y fue mas o menos dos horas despues, en la enfermeria del estadio, con todo el equipo hungaro de quidditch remoloneando en la salita de espera rodeando a Draco mientras le daban palmadas en la espalda y brindandole palabras de animo en un idioma que el pobre rubio no comprendia, como la familia Malfoy Granger estuvo, finalmente completa.

Fue precisamente Viktor el primero de entre todos los presentes que esperaban con impaciencia que oyo el llanto de Antares. Y el primero que aullando en bulgaro felicito a Draco. Curiosamente, Draco, que era el padre, fue el ultimo en poder tener en brazos a su hija. La pequeña fue arrebatada de manos del medimago por uno de los cazadores bulgaros que la alzo en el aire extasiado por toda la situacion. La pequeña paso de mano en mano por todos los integrantes del equipo, para quienes ese pequeño bebe era el mejor trofeo que podian haber tenido. Y mas aun, cuando rato mas tarde, ganaron el partido 180-0.

-Hermione...-dijo Draco entrando en la enfermeria cuando consiguio hacerse con su hija- Creo que deberiamos hablar muy seriamente sobre no tener mas hijos...no creo que mi corazon pudiera sobrevivir al infarto que me provocaria un tercer parto dada las malas costumbres que tienes a la hora de dar a luz...

-Draco, vida mia...te juro que no lo hago a proposito...-rio ella divertida.

Ambos se miraron, y sin poder contenerse comenzaron a reir. Draco pensando en como diablos le diria a su madre como habia nacido su segunda nieta...dado que casi le da un pasmo cuando se entero de lo que habia sucedido con Scorpius...y Hermione pensando en que cara pondria cuando volviera a trabajar al ministerio...

Pero en el fondo, nada les importaba mas que la preciosa nenita que dormitaba tranquila, ahora que aquella manada de entusiastas bulgaros la habian dejado en paz. Cuando Harry y Ron entraron rato despues con Scorpius en brazos, Draco acerco a su hijo mayor a la pequeña.

-Mira Scorpius...tienes una preciosa hermanita ...-El pequeño miro con cierta timidez el saco de arrugas rosadas que yacia en brazos de su madre- Se llamara Antares...como tu madre habia dicho que se llamaria si era una niña...y tu vas a tener que cuidarla, verdad que si?

Scorpius se hincho orgulloso. Y ofendido. Claro que cuidaria de su hermanita. Para algo esta la familia, no?

_**Nota de la autora: Lo del sindrome de Couvade es verdad, no me lo he inventado yo. Googleadlo si quereis. En los casos normales solo se "comparten" los primeros meses. En casos mas graves, el hombre llega a experimentar los dolores del parto y contracciones. En casos muy muy graves, llegan a experimentar hasta la lactancia! Nunca os acostareis sin saber una cosa mas chicas...Ah! Por cierto...versionado en el universo de Harry Potter...pero que una amiga se pusiera de parto y mientras esperabamos la ambulancia, que se pusiera de parto la otra embarazada del grupo solo por los nervios...esta basado en un hecho real. El segundo embarazo t alumbramiento de Hermione...lo creais o no...tambien tiene base real. Hay nacimientos increibles por el mundo,...la realidad supera la ficcion chicas.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Bueno, aquí teneis el final de la historia. Algunos años despues de los hechos. Hay un par de guiños que seguro que los que habeis leido sanguine entendereis.**_

_**Lo de los nombres de los niños...es sencillamente que esos nombres me gustan. Para mi, Scorpius nunca sera el hijo unico de Draco. Cuando es un Dramione, siempre tendran dos hijos, Scorpius y Antares. Stratto para mi siempre sera el hijo de Luna y Theo. No es que repita los nombres...es que para mi es "mi canon particular". Y para las que me lo habiais preguntado...ahora mismo no tengo ideas para otro long fic. Aunque tengo un pequeño proyecto para un shot que igual queda gracioso.**_

_**Por cierto, gracias a todos y a todas para vuestros reviews, habeis roto la barrera de los 500! no sabeis lo que os quiero. Me siento muy halagada de que mi pequeña paranoia os haya gustado. Y pensar que en un primer momento pense que Mens sana no pasaria de la docena de capitulos...y mirad a donde hemos llegado! Increible. Que sepais que el merito es vuestro! Siempre conseguiis con vuestras palabras motivarme para ir un poquito mas alla.**_

_**En fin...a lo que iba. El segundo epilogo...como lo prometi. El ultimo capitulo...y mens sana in corpore sano queda terminado. Siempre remoloneo mucho al terminar las historias. Siempre me da pena darles punto y final...pero bueno. Todo se acaba. Espero que os guste. Y a ver si se me ocurre algo para empezar otra historia ^^ Besitos para todos y todas. Y que sepais que este capitulo va dedicado a todas esas maravillosas personitas que me habeis leido y que os habeis reido, emocionado e incluso llorado con esta paranoica y delirante historia que ni yo misma se de donde ha salido.**_

EPILOGO 2

La pequeña Antares respiro hondo. Intento calmarse. Y se aguanto como pudo las ganas de gritar como una loca. Pese a las regañinas de su madre con respecto a su educacion, su padre seguia enseñandole que una Malfoy no debe mostrar debilidades, debe estar siemrpe segura y firme. Actitud. Eso decia su padre. Antares procuraba hacerlo. Lo intentaba mucho. Pero la tentacion de refugiarse tras su hermano, siempre hiperdesarrollado para su edad, era demasiado grande.

Antares sabia que ella era la tipia niña hiperprotegida. Su madre la adoraba por que era tan inteligente como ella. Su padre la adoraba y la cuidaba porque era su princesita. Y su hermano mayor era como su caballero en brillante armadura que habia hecho el juramento solemne de protegerla. Por eso, cuando Antares tenia que enfrentar cualquier situacion sola, le entraba panico.

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador habia gritado Slytherin a todo pulmon, Antares sonrio. Sabia que ella era una serpiente hasta la medula, por mucho que eso le molestara a su madre. Pero de pronto, el panico se apodero de ella: Scorpius era un griffindor. No tendria a su hermano a su lado para que cuidara de ella.

Trago saliva, se puso su mejor mascara de indiferencia, y camino altiva y orgullosa hacia la mesa en la que desayunaria, comeria y cenaria los proximos siete años. En una de los grupos de alumnos de segundo año, vio una cara familiar que le hizo señas para que se sentara alli: Minerva Zabini Weasley

-Creias que ibamos a dejarte solita y marginada, niña-escoba?- Le susurro su mulata amiga una vez tomo asiento

-Cuando dejaras de llamarme niña-escoba, Minerva?- Antares refunfuño. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. La anecdota de su nacimiento era su carta de presentacion.

-Que quieres que te diga Antares...no creo que deje de llamarte asi nunca. Para algo soy una de las pocas de todo el grupo que tuvo un nacimiento normal...

Antares puso los ojos en blanco. Por lo visto, tener partos espectaculares habia estado de moda durante algunos años. Minerva era de las pocas que se habia librado.

James Albus Potter aparecio y se sento con las dos chicas. Y le palemeo alegremente la espalda a Antares.

-Bueno bueno! Mira que tenemos aquí! Por fin otra slytherin! Parece que ibamos a ser minoria absoluta!

-Tu hermano Severus esta en griffindor con Scorpius no?

-Si...una lastima...bonita forma de hecharse a perder...quiere seguir los pasos de papa. Yo prefiero seguir las tradiciones maternas- La radiante sonrisa de Albus casi ciega a la ojigris.

-y vosotros dos deberias estar sentados con los de primer año...-la regaño Minerva, aunque con una sonrisa. Al ver la expresion angustiada de Antares y las ganas de protestar de Albus, añadio- venga venga, sabes que te puedes sentar con nosotros siempre que quieras, para algo somos amigos, pero vas a empezar a tener que hacer amigos por tu cuenta...

La rubia platinada suspiro. Su misantropia podia alcanzar niveles increibles para sus breves 11 años de edad. Albus era otro tema: tenia la capacidad de resultar entrañable de su padre, pero la mala leche intrinseca de su madre. Era un don que su Hermano Severus, honrado por naturaleza, no habia sacado. La gente solia decir que esos dos gemelos, pese a ser fisicamente iguales, no podian ser mas diferentes.

El sombreros seleccionador siguio haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, mandando a aterrados primerizos a lugares desconocidos llenos de gente nueva. Los siguientes en ser seleccioandos fueron los hermanos Weasley-Brown, Etham, el mayor, fue a parar a Griffindor. La sorpresa fue Lyam, que fue mandado a Hufflepuff.

El nuevo director de la escuela, un hombrecillo estrambotico llamado Anatman Gak que nadie sabia de donde habia salido pero encajaba en el cargo como si estuviera hecho a medida para el, dio inicio al banquete.

Despues de la cena, mientras todos los alumnos estaban charlando, Etham, Lyam, Scorpius y Severus se acercaron a la mesa de Slytherin. Y otro mas tambien lo hizo, Stratto Nott Lovegood, tambien de segundo año, de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-Mi hermanita es una serpiente...-se lamento amargamente Scorpius- Estara sola y no podre cuidarla...

-Tranquilo muchachote...yo cuido de ella...-Canturreo Albus pasandole el brazo por los hombros a Antares.

-Como toques a mi hermana te arranco la piel a tiras! Degenerado!- Scorpius se puso rojo mientras apuntaba con un dedo de hierro contra el pecho de su amigo que no paraba de reir ante el arrebato protector del runbio.

-Tranquilo...tranquilo...para mi ella tambien es como una hemanita...-Albus miro seductor a la pequeña y le guiño un ojo- A que si, Antares?

-A mi no me metais en vuestros lios...-Dijo ella apartando la mano de aquel proyecto fallido de Casanova como si le diera asco tocarle.

-Anda Scorpius, no te alteres- Canturreo la mulata Minerva guiñandole un ojos al preocupado hermano mayor y haciendo que se ruborizara- Yo me encargare de que Antares este bien, aunque se de sobra que ella sabe cuidarse solita. Joder...que la malcriais demasiado...deberiais dejarla un poco mas a su aire...

Antares, sin saber porque, sintio un subito arrenbato de agradecimiento por aquella belleza que era Minerva.

El unico que no dijo nada, era Stratto, que seguia alli, con las manos clavadas en los bolsillos de su tunica mirandolos a todos con una expresion soñadora, ausente y desapasionada. Solo Minerva habia visto, alguna que otra vez, ese brillo intenso que tenia Stratto en los ojos cuando miraba a Antares y creia que nadie le veia. La muchacha de piel canela sonrio traviesa. Ver a un misantropo antisocial enamorarse de otroa misantropa antisocial iba a ser divertido. Muy divertido... menos mal que esos dos iban a tener un Zabini de su lado...que si no...

-Por cierto,...ahora que estamos todos...-Susurro Severus en voz baja y misteriosa- Esta noche lo volveremos a intentar?

-El que?- Pregunto Antares

-Tu nunca lo has intentado!- rio divertida Minerva- Ademas, no la vais a encontrar

-El que?- Volvio a preguntar Antares.

-Venga! Lo hicimos el año pasado y casi nos pillan!- Scorpius casi suelta una carcajada- Aunque seria divertido volver a la busqueda!

-Si tengo que volver a preguntar de que diablos estais hablando me voy a cabrear...-susurro Antares con armonicos homicidas en la voz. Hay gente que es capaz de romper copas de cristal con un grito agudo. Los susurros de Antares no rompian copas: eran como arañazos en las pizarras. Los susurros de Antares clamaban por ser oidos. Los surros de Antares cuando se enfadaba, daban miedo.

-Hablan de ir a buscar la cabeza de Mineva Mcgonagall- dijo Stratto mirando con intensidad a Antares, con una enormse sonrisa boba en los labios. Le encantaba como se imponia la pequeña sin apenas levantar a voz- No se poque insisten en saltarse el toque de queda a principios de cada año...muchos alumnos hacen la busqueda, es como una tradicion para iniciarse.

-Pero nadie la ha encontrado- susurro Minerva- Y nadie lo hara.

Esta vez fue Antares la que se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de tahur que tenia su amiga. Alzo una ceja de modo interrogante. Esa mulata sabia algo que los demas no.

-Y si fueramos los primeros en encontrarla! Os lo imaginais?- Severus y Albus se miraron con intensidad, como cachorritos ansiosos de salir corriendo que estan dando tirones de las correas. Por muy diferentes que fueran, los dos eran Potters, hijos de su padre. No podian remediarlo.

-Si vosotros vais, yo tambien!- Canturreo nervioso Etham

-Y yo!- esta vez era Lyam

-Venga Antares...vente...-era Scorpius haciendole un puchero a su hermana- Sera divertido...

-Esta bien...-Antares suspiro. Su hermano tenia un don unico: cuando le pedia que hiciera algo, se sentia incapaz de negarse

-Bueno, si vais todos a perder el tiempo, yo tambien voy- Minerva sonrio divertida

-Y yo.

La voz de Stratto los hizo girarse a todos.

-Creo que tengo alucinaciones auditivas...-Dijo Albus haciendo como si se limpiara los oidos- Acabo de oir a Stratto no solo hablar, si no hablar para decir que se unia a nosotros para hacer una travesura? En grupo? Con mas gente?

Stratto se removio incomodo y aparto la mirada mientras los demas reian y lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

-No os metais con el pobre!- Minerva agarro a Srtatto y lo arrastro encajandolo entre ella y Antares- Ni que no tuviera derecho a ser reservado! Que vosotros seais unos hiperactivos descerebrados no quiere decir que todos tengamos que serlo!

Quedaron y los prefectos de sus casas los llamaron a gritos. Antares y Minerva se fueron a las mazmorras. De alguna manera, Minerva consiguio intimidar a una de las muchachas de segundo lo suficiente como hacer que se mudara al cuarto de las de primero y mudo a Antares a su dormitorio.

-Eso no era necesario...-dijo la rubia viendo con admiracion como la histerica muchacha cargaba sus cosas aterradas ante la imponente Minerva.

-Quieres estar rodeada de cuatro desconocidas o en un cuarto en el que estaras conmigo?

-Prefiero lo segundo...lo sabes..

-Entonces no te quejes, princesita.

-No soy una princesita...-refunfuño Antares

-Eres la hija de Draco Malfoy, el principe de Slytherin. Creeme, que tu estes aquí significa que eres la heredera legitima del cargo. Tendras problemas Antares, con todos los que quieren alcanzar ese cargo. Asi que tu mejor opcion es hacerte con el.

-Y tu me ayudaras?- le dijo con suspicacia. La mulata sonrio radiante.

-Para algo estamos las amigas...

-Y que ganas tu con eso?- Slytherin hasta la medula, Antares enarco las cejas

-Estar a la sombra del trono, mi pequeña amiga...donde mejor se esta.

-Comprendo...

Las dos serpientes se miraron, evaluandose mutuamente, y acabaron sonriendose. Iba a ser un curso muy interesante.

Antares deshizo su equipaje y se instalo en aquel cuarto, mientras sus otras tres compañeras de segundo la miraban con suspicacia. Aunque nadie se atrevio a decirle nada. En las semanas siguientes, Antares no solo se gano el titulo de princesa de Slytherin, si no que tambien era llamada la Reina de Hielo. Pero esa es otra historia. Aquella noche, despues de que hubiera pasado el toque de queda, las dos chicas salieron de la mazmorra sin que nadie las viera, y se encontraron con sus amigos en los pasillos.

Deambularon durante un buen rato correteando a oscuras, recorriendose el pasillo, hasta que el profesor de ronda aquella noche, Neville Longbotton, jefe de la casa de Griffindor, los pillo. Les hecho una buena bronca, les quito diez puntos a cada uno, y los mando a sus dormitorios con una sonrisa.

-Menudo palo...-protesto Albus.

-Y que lo digas...ya te dije que no era una buena ida...- le contesto Severus

-Pero tu tambien querias venir!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...

Mientras los dos gemelos Potter y los dos hermanos Weasley discutian, Minerva cogio del codo a Scorpius con picardia, y guiñandole un ojo a Antares, se lo llevo diciendo que antes de volver a la mazmorra tenia algo que preguntarle. La rubia Slytherin se quedo sola en el pasillo con el ravenclaw. Se miraron, y se removieron incomodos.

-A ti te interesaba venir a buscar la cabeza esta noche?- Le pregunto finalmente ella.

-No, la verdad es que no. El año pasado no vine. Si no la han encontrado en los ultimos 15 años cientos de estudiantes, no creo que la encontremos nosotros...

-Entonces porque has venido, Stratto?

El se puso rojo hasta las orejas y aparto aun mas la mirada.

-yo...-comenzo a decir el, hundiendose de hombros como si intentara encogerse- Bueno,...es que yo...-Stratto tomo aire, y lo solto de golpe. Su madre siempre decia que si no sabes que decir, digas la verdad. Sin pensar mas en ello, sencillamente solto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- Vine por que venias tu.

Antares casi se atraganta con su propio aliento, y miro por primera vez a Stratto: alto y delagado para su edad, con el pelo castaño claro, y unos enormes ojos azules como el cielo. Palido, muy palido. No del palido del estilo Antares...que parecia esculpida en alabastro. Era ese palido tipico de las personas que muy pocas veces salen a la luz del sol. Era el palido de los que prefieren estar en la biblioteca a en el jardin. Stratto algun dia seria un muchacho alto. Muy alto. Pero ahora, a sus 13 años de edad, lo unico que evidenciaba lo que algun dia seria era esa desgarbada torpeza de los que no se terminan de acostumbrar a lo mucho que esta creciendo su cuerpo.

Stratto llevaba siempre el pelo enredado, como si peinarselo fuera una perdida de tiempo que preferia invertir en otra cosa, y ligeramente mas largo de lo que deberia. Eso junto a sus ojos enormes y ligeramente saltones y su eterna expresion distante, distraida y soñadora le daba el aspecto de un poeta fuera de epoca. Anares sonrio halagada, y al mismo tiempo se encogio aterrada. Aquella era una de esas tipicas situaciones en las que no sabia que hacer. Uno de los mejores amigo de su hermano acababa de...declararsele? Insinuarle que ella le gustaba?

-yo...-comenzo ella algo intranquila por la situacion.

-No tienes que decir nada, Antares.- Dijo el con tristeza- Ha sido una idiotez por mi parte decirte algo asi.

-Yo creo que ha sido bonito. Nadie me habia hablado asi, Stratto.- Ella le sonrio alentadora. No sabia porque, pero Antares se sentia bien con el chico. Era inteligente, como ella. En los veranos pasados, era el unico de entre toda la pandilla con quien podia hablar sin que la mirara como si fuera un bicho raro. Era el unico con quien podia hacer deberes, con quien podia leer libros.

-Te acompaño a la mazmorra...-dijo simplemente el.

Antares asintio, y sin saber porque, quizas por que era lo mismo que hacia con su hermano cuando la acompañaba a algun sitio, lo cogio del brazo. El ravenclaw casi se queda sin aire al sentir aquel contacto, y mas aun, al sentir aquella presencia agarrada a el y pegada a su lado. Y sonrio con esa mueca idiota que solo pueden poner bien los que se han enamorado.

Antares tardo casi dos pasillos en darse cuenta de que estaba enlazando un brazo con el de Stratto, y que por algun tipo de casualidad, caminaban mas pegados de lo que deberian.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo finalmente el.

-claro...

-Mis padres me han contado muchas veces como se conocieron...pero es que no entiendo lo que paso realmente.

-A que te refieres?

-A que se conocieron por que tu madre teoricamente estaba de viaje,...y tu padre muy raro. O algo asi.

-Ah!- Rio Antares al comprender lo que le preguntaba Stratto- Vale...te refieres a lo de que estaban unidos?

-Si...mi madre ha intentado explicarlo muchas veces...pero ya sabes como es ella...no es la persona indicada para que te cuente objetivamente las cosas...

-Si,...-rio Antares, que conocia a Luna. Era una persona maravillosa, pero tendia a ver el mundo desde su punto de vista- Veras...hubo un accidente en clase de pociones, mi madre quedo atrapada dentro del cuerpo de mi padre. Durante mas o menos un mes...fueron una unica persona. Dos en uno. Sus esencias magicas se mezclaron, sus almas se unieron, y mi madre fue a parar dentro de mi padre. Aun ahora, pese a que hace mucho que consiguieron separarse, siguen unidos de cierto modo...te aseguro que a veces es espeluznante. Si uno sabe una cosa, el otro tambien. Casi da grima.

-Vaya...-Stratto estaba realmente sorprendido

-Bueno..ya hemos llegado- Antares miro con cierto enfado el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, habria relentizado el paso. Sintio a Stratto desinflarse a su lado y casi se le escapa una risita.

-Claro...nos vemos en la sala de estudio?

-Tambien en clase, no?- pregunto ella

-no...soy de segundo, recuerdas? Nos llevamos un curso...no nos veremos en ninguna clase. Pero si necesitas ayuda con las asignaturas...- empezo el antes de morderse la lengua- No, claro que no. Eres brillante, no necesitas ayuda con las...

-Seria un placer- Le corto ella. Y se puso roja hasta las orejas por lo que acababa de decir- me refiero...a estudiar contigo en la biblioteca. O en la sala de estudio...

-Sabes...me alegro de haber venido a la busqueda de la cabeza de mcgonagall,...aunque nunca nadie la encuentre.

-Creo que Minerva Zabini sabe donde esta...-se le escapo a Antares mientras recordaba la sonrisita de su amiga.

-Yo tambien lo creo...pero nunca he conseguido sacarselo cuando he sacado el tema.

Ambos se miraron.

-Quizas algun dia...-dijo finalmente ella. Sin referirse a nada en particular.

-Si...quizas algun dia- La sonrisa de Stratto se ensancho. Tampoco se referia a nada en particular.

Deslazaron sus brazos y sus manos se rozaron en un gesto peligrosamente cercado a la caricia. Ambos lo sintieron como un latigazo electrico.

Mientras Antares se giraba y caminaba sola adentrandose en el pasillo que llevaba a la mazmorra, conteniendose las ganas de salir corriendo dando gritos como una posesa, Stratto se quedo mirandola hasta que la perdio de vista.

Luego sencillamente se giro, y camino hacia las habitaciones de Ravenclaw, pensando de manera errante en las formas tan curiosas en las que las cosas comienzan...un copo de nieve que cae en el lugar erroneo,...un accidente tonto en una clase de pociones...ir a buscar o no la cabeza de una profesora muerta hace 15 años...

Stratto suspiro y alzo la cabeza mirando al techo, preguntandose si en el colegio habrian pikens de crestas brillantes. O si a la niña de ojos de acero con nombre de estrella querria buscar constelaciones con el en navidades cuando su madre y su abuelo le mandaran el inmenso pergamino con el mapa estelar como dictaba la tradicion familiar.

-Yo lo mato...-mascullo una sombra furiosa e indignada detras de una estatua.

-No seas idiota...ha sido precioso...-le susurro la sombra de al lado.

Minerva y Scorpius salieron de su escondriojo tras la capa de invisibilidad que Severus le habia dejado.

-Precioso? Ese bicho raro estaba intentando ligar con mi heramana!

-Ese bicho raro es uno de tus mejores amigos!

-Mejor me lo pones! Un amigo no liga con la hermana de un amigo!- Dijo el trinfal

-No tuviste problemas en ligar conmigo...-le ronroneo Minerva en el oido. Haciendo que Scorpius sintiera sus rodillas como de gelatina. Esa mulata que le volvia loco tenia la fascinante capacidad de convertir sus pensamientos coherentes en algo con la consistencia de la mayonesa.

-Pero tu no tienes hermanos mayores...

-Scorp...cielo...Antares tambien es como mi hermana pequeña...pero dejale algo de margen. Conoces tan bien como yo a Stratto...tu crees que el seria capaz de hacerle daño? Sabes tan bien como yo que el la adora!

-Si...bueno...

-Y que lleva años colgado por ella! Desde que eramos mocosos! Para mi que se enamoro de Antares el dia que ella nacio!

-Si...vale...eso es cierto...pero...

-Pero nada!- Le regaño ella- vas a dejarlos tranquilos!

-Pero Mine...

-Ni Mine ni nada! Vas a dejarlos tranquilos!- Ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro severa. Scorpius se desinflo. Su padre le habia dicho una vez que un hombre solo se deja mangonear por dos mujeres: su madre, y la que le gusta. En el caso de Scorpius, eso incluia otras dos. Su abuela y su hermana. Pero era cierto. El era un Malfoy. Si cualquier otra persona le hablara en ese tono seguramente ya se habria llevado un par de maldiones...pero Minerva tenia algo...cuando Minerva queria algo Scorpius se sentia incapaz de negarselo.

-Esta bien...pero si Stratto le hace algo lo mato!

-Algo como que...?- repuso ella con picardia

-Como si le pone la mano encima!

-Si la toca?

-Si!

-Tu me tocas a mi...

-Y si la besa que?- Dijo el furioso ante la idea de que alguien le hiciera algo a su adorada hermana

-Tu me besas a mi...

-Pero eso es diferente!- repuso el a la defensiva

-Porque? Por que eres tu y no ella?

-Si!- repuso el triunfal

-Scorpius Malfoy!.- Le grito Minerva- eso es lo mas machista y estupido que he escuchado en mi vida!

-Pero...

-Pero nada! Sabes lo dificil y lo complicada que es Antares! Y Stratto es exactamente igual que ella! Y el es tu mejor amigo! Son iguales y lo sabes!

-Pero...

-A callar!- le espeto Minerva

Scropius, cabeza y media mas alto que la muchachita que tenia delante, se removio inquieto delante de ella como un colegial siendo regañado por una maestra. A Minerva le encantaba el poder que tenia sobre el Malfoy. Era consciente de que era quizas la unica persona en la faz de la tierra con el privilegio de hablarle como ella le hablaba. Y solo cuando estaban solos. Y le encantaba.

-Scorpius...-dijo en un tono sugerente que hizo sudar al rubio. Ella se le acerco y le acaricio el pecho con las yemas de los dedos mientras se pegaba a el sonriendole y mirandole directamente a los ojos. Gris mercurio y Azul media noche se encontraron como el choque de dos trenes de mercancias, haciendo descarrilar a todo sentido comun.- Se bueno...dales un poco de espacio...reconoce ademas que hay mas posibilidades de que ella le haga daño a el que al reves...y si Stratto se sobrepasa y le hace algo...sabes que no hara falta que lo mates tu por que lo hare yo...

-vale...-Grazno el mas pendiente de la cercania de la chica que lo volvia loco que de lo que ella decia.

-Y por cierto...no crees que ya seria hora de decirles a los demas que llevamos desde el curso pasado saliendo juntos?- Minerva se inclino y se puso de puntillas para hablar con los labios rozando los de el.

-Vamos...preciosa...-Scorpius comenzo a reaccionar y la abrazo por la cintura- Y perderme las caras de memos que ponen cuando hablan de ti y suspiran por una oportunidad cuando yo se que eres mia y solo mia? Dame ese capricho solo un poco mas de tiempo...

-Eres cruel...-rio ella- No se que haces en griffindor...deberias ser un slytherin,...

-He salido a mi madre...-rio Scorpius

-Espero que no hayas salido en ella a lo que refiere a cumplir las reglas...

-Solo a las que me mantienen separado de ti- Dijo el abrazandola y acariciando aquel pelo negro con reflejos de color sangre y fuego que llenaba sus mas perturbadores sueños.

Remolonearon unos minutos mas, y despues, Scorpius recogio la capa de invisibilidad que debia devolverle a Severus (esta semana le tocaba al griffindor, la semana siguiente le tocaria al gemelo slytherin, aunque en cualquier caso, quienes mas la usaban eran Scorpius y Minerva en sus escapaditas para encontrarse a escondidas) y con un beso se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Scorpius tenia sus propios quebraderos de cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la torre de los leones. El sabia que los padres de Minerva nunca se habian casado. Seguramente nunca lo harian. Y que ella tenia la personalidad fuerte y decidida de su madre y ese carisma picante de su padre que rezumaba por cada poro de su piel. No sabia que hacia con el una chica como ella. La verdad es que a sus trece años, Scorpius estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Minerva. Como mas de la mitad de la poblacion masculina de Hogwards. Pero era imposible saber que pensaba o sentia ella. Y eso le frustraba. Aunque tambien le atraia. Minerva era como una droga, o un iman. Te repelia y te atraia con la misma intensidad. Eso le desconcertaba.

Era ella la que habia querido mantener la relacion en secreto, y ahora no sabia si queria decirselo a sus amigos o no hacerlo. Scorpius preferia tenerla solo para el un poquito mas. Luego ya verian. Sabia que era ella la que indiscutiblemente llevaba las riendas de la relacion. Pero que diablos...quien queria quitarselas?

Scorpius sonrio. Por fin toda la banda estaba en Hogwards. Lyam y Etham, y su extraña relacion con los gemelos Potter. Stratto, Minerva, Antares...y el. Desde pequeños siempre habian pasado los veranos juntos en las diferentes casas de las cuatro familias. A Scorpius le encantaban las navidades en Paris en la casita de los Weasley Brown. O los veranos interminables a caballo entre la mansion Zabini y la suya propia. O los fines de semana y las vacaciones de Pascua en el castillo de los Nott. Eran todos como una gran familia unida por alguna clase de casualidad que se le escapaba.

Pero que le daba igual. El era feliz.

Scorpius era consciente que hace unos años habria sido imposible de creer en un grupo tan variopinto como ellos: Ravenclaws, Slytherins, griffindors...y ahora hufflepuffs...todos juntos, mezclados...siendo amigos y algunos algo mas.

Por alguna razon que Scorpius no podia comprender, cuando paso por delante de las estatuas de Dean Thomas y la de la profesora Macgonagall, cuya cabeza era uno de los grandes misterios del colegio, le vino a la mente el brindis que su padre hizo hace algunas navidades. Aquellas palabras fueron un enigma en su momento para el. Pero ahora las entendia. Y sabia, que cuanto mas tiempo pasara, mas significado tendrian.

"-_Brindemos p__or los que hoy estan aquí, que nunca creimos que estarian a nuestro lado. Por los que deberian estar, y ya nunca podran hacerlo aunque nunca les olvidemos. Por los que hoy estan por que se nos han unido en el camino. Por los recien llegados y los que han nacido desde entonces. Por los que no estan hoy aquí, por que aun no han llegado a nuestras vidas,..."_

Scorpius recordaba como habia alzado su copa de zumo de calabaza para brindar por aquellas palabras que no comprendia. Pero tambien recordaba las lagrimas de su madre, y la solemnidad con la que algunos de los presentes hicieron chin chin con sus copas antes de beber en un reverencial silencio.

Sacudio la cabeza, y aunque conocia el precio que su padres habian pagado para alcanzar un nuevo mundo, era ajeno a la experiencia. Suspiro, y siguio caminando. Aquella era una nueva vida. Y sonriente, fue a dormir. Tenia mucho que aprender. Mucho que experimentar. Mucho que vivir. Igual que toda la tercera generacion. Les habian pasado la antorcha. Y la harian brillar. Scorpius queria ser un digno sucesor del legado que le habia sido transmitido. Igual que todos los demas.

Y mientras la noche se iba cerrado, y los muchachos frustrados por no encontrar la misteriosa cabeza se metian en la cama, los prefectos seguian haciendo sus rondas. Flinch seguia refunfuñando en busca de trasnochadores con perversos pensamientos sobre torturas del pasado. Los fantasmas seguian rondando. Peeves seguia pensandoo en su siguiente travesura. Los elfos seguian ajetreados en las cocinas.

Por que sencillamente, por mucho que el mundo se mueva...hay cosas que no cambian nunca.


End file.
